Crónicas de la Arena: El Kazekage, El Clan y El Misterio
by Hannabi77
Summary: Una ciudad después del desierto, alejada de los otros, pero con muchos secretos. Su actual Kazekage la esta revolucionando, al grado de dejar todo el pasado en descubierto, no mas traiciones, no mas secretos, quiere crear una Aldea basada en los ideales que el tiene, pero... ¿Lo lograra? Aun no esta del todo consciente de que es un hombre en crecimiento, le falta mucho por vivir...
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Luego de la 4ta guerra ninja, el mundo shinobi se cubrió de paz, o por lo menos eso era lo que se mostraba. Dentro de cada Aldea los kages obraban diligentemente por el bien de estas. Esta historia estará centrada en la Aldea de Sunakagure, una ciudad después del desierto, alejada de los otros, pero con muchos secretos. Su actual Kazekage la está revolucionando, al grado de dejar todo el pasado en descubierto, no más traiciones, no más secretos, quiere crear una Aldea basada en los ideales que él tiene, pero... ¿Lo lograra? Aún no está del todo consciente de que es un hombre en crecimiento, le falta mucho por vivir. Los sentimientos al veces ganan a la razón. Pero aun así, es más que seguro que dará todo de sí para que su ideal se cumpla.

Esta historia tendrá parejas, pero no habrá GaaMatsu, ni GaaHina, ni GaaSaku, ni GaaSari y mucho menos GaIno. Los canon principales de la historia se respetaran, en su mayoría.

La serie/manga original junto con los personajes conocidos son propiedad del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia aquí narrada es de mi propia autoría.

La portada actual no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su autor correspondiente.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS ©2017

No quiero adaptaciones. Ni traducciones a otros idiomas, si veo que esta última es pedida, la haré yo mismo.

Si ya conocéis bien la historia de Naruto, podéis pasar al primer capítulo. Sino no están al corriente, lean el resumen que os deje.

INTRODUCCION.

Para empezar, quisiera hacer una pequeña reseña de Gaara, quien será uno de los protagonistas principales de esta historia. Y poner un punto de referencia, en el cual empezara la historia que os narrare.

Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) es un shinobi de Sunagakure y el Quinto Kazekage (五代目风影, Godaime Kazekage), fue el Comandante General del ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y comandante de la Cuarta División. Parte del ex-equipo Baki, es el hijo menor del Cuarto Kazekage y Karura, hermano menor de Temari y Kankuro .

HISTORIA

Mientras que Gaara había tratado inicialmente de ser amable con los demás, a pesar del miedo de su pueblo, las acciones y las palabras falsas de Yashamaru lo cambiaron. Dándose cuenta de que nadie le amaba, Gaara usó su arena para crear un tatuaje en kanji en la frente "amor" (爱, ai), como un símbolo de lo que es un "demonio que se ama sólo a sí mismo", y a la altura de su nombre, como lo creía supuestamente su madre Karura. Gaara se hizo emocionalmente retraído, casi silencioso, y fue paulatinamente consumido por un aborrecimiento amargo para todos, pero al tiempo se convenció de que sólo se importaba a sí mismo y su "madre": la voz del Shukaku en su cabeza. Él aprendió a encontrar el placer y finalmente una razón para vivir en aniquilar a los múltiples asesinos enviados para matarlo y, por extensión, a cualquiera que amenazara su existencia. Esto fue empeorado por el Shukaku que no lo dejaba dormir y como resultado, Gaara buscaba siempre la forma de saciar su sed de sangre, que dio lugar a un Gaara despiadado; demostrado cuando asesinó a Bai y a Midare y no haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas. El insomnio de Gaara, fue impulsado por el temor de que el demonio dentro de él se coma su mente mientras duerme, sólo fomentó su inestabilidad y aumentó más el deseo de matar. De hecho, su odio se extiende a sus hermanos, ya que nunca los vio como tal, y estaba completamente dispuesto a matar a los que se le cruce y si fuera necesario a su familia para satisfacer su deseo de reafirmar su existencia.

Gaara fue, en muchos aspectos, similar a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque desafortunadamente en su caso, no tuvo a nadie a quien llamar amigo, aunque tuvo familia como su hermano jinchuriki (aunque él no lo descubriría sino hasta mucho tiempo después en la serie), ambos se sentían solos y deseaban ser amados, queridos y reconocidos como un ser humano, de los prejuicios de otros - como ellos mismos, no como a los demonios que se vieron obligados a "contener" - y ambos fueron conducidos a un estado de desesperación. Mientras que Naruto en consecuencia ha desarrollado el concepto erróneo de que bromas y travesuras le traerían la atención que buscaba, Gaara llegó a la conclusión de que podía conservar y confirmar su propia existencia matando a todo aquel que lo desafíe, logrando así una forma extrema del existencialismo como rasgo clave de su personalidad. Ante la falta de reconocimiento de los demás, Gaara podía compensar este hecho valorándose a sí mismo, con exclusión de todos los demás en una extraña forma de narcisismo. Por otra parte, mientras que Naruto finalmente tuvo a Iruka, a Kakashi y sus amigos que lo aceptaron y reconocieron, Gaara no tenía nadie para vincularse, ni siquiera su padre o sus hermanos, ya que todos lo despreciaban y temían por el Shukaku que habita dentro de él. La persona que estaba más cerca de ser amigable con Gaara era Yashamaru, su tío, que recibió la orden de matarlo (aunque en realidad él podía oponerse y él lo amaba de verdad), pero resultó creándose con ello a un Gaara sociópata y solitario. Como tal, Gaara no entendía el concepto de lucha por algo más que a sí mismo hasta su enfrentamiento con Naruto.

Después de ser derrotado por Naruto, Gaara se sorprendió al ver que Naruto sabía muy bien el dolor que Gaara había soportado durante toda su vida. Él se sorprendió aún más de que su primer amigo nunca perdió la esperanza, de que Naruto fuera ser reconocido como persona y en última instancia, encontrar amigos que de verdad se preocupaban por él. Al ver la determinación de que Naruto tuvo que proteger a sus amigos y a la aldea, hizo a Gaara la pregunta de su propio camino en la vida.

Dándose cuenta de que se dio por vencido tan fácilmente, Gaara decidió seguir el camino de Naruto, y convertirse en Kazekage de Sunagakure para que pudiera estar conectado a su pueblo, y espero que ellos finalmente reconocieran su existencia como persona. En los próximos años, la determinación de Gaara para encontrar la felicidad se hizo evidente a partir de su decisión de confiar en su propio poder en vez de la de su demonio interior. Gaara eventualmente forma una estrecha amistad y hermandad con Naruto.

Dado que Gaara se ha convertido en un amigo muy cercano a Naruto, gracias a su nueva actitud, ha sido capaz de cambiar personalidades de la gente hacia él, como Matsuri que le tenía miedo a las armas, Ōnoki en la Cumbre de los cinco Kages, convenció a prácticamente a toda la alianza de alejar su antigua enemistad y pelear juntos en la Cuarta Guerra, e incluso el propio Naruto cuando se reflexiona sobre lo que va a optar por hacer como amigo de Sasuke. Esto parece ser un rasgo similar de Naruto, una manera de mostrar cómo ha cambiado desde antes. No que también, sino por su estrecho vínculo y el gran don de Naruto, que también se ha demostrado que no tiene ningún rencor u odio contra tal persona, incluso hacia su padre, que era el gran responsable en buena parte de la infancia miserable que tuvo.

A pesar de que seguía siendo implacable contra sus oponentes, Gaara aparece muy protector de sus aliados y gente inocente, como se ve cuando protegía a su pueblo de Deidara, y sus hermanos, Darui e incluso el Raikage contra Sasuke. También parece comprender en profundidad los que han sufrido el horror de la soledad y el odio del pasado por la miradas en sus ojos, como Naruto, Kimimaro, e incluso Sasuke.

Como un Kage, Gaara cree que los ideales de las generaciones anteriores, que cada pueblo tiene sus propios asuntos y puede resolver sus propios problemas sin tener que pedir la ayuda de otros para mantener la apariencia y el honor, para él es un "ridículo argumento" y que la cooperación entre los pueblos es fundamental para derrotar a Akatsuki (el cual resulto ser solo un grupo manipulado por Obito) y salvar al mundo.

RESUMEN DE LA GUERRA

Luego del enfrentamiento contra Madara Uchiha y Obito, quienes habían proclamado la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja a las cinco grandes naciones shinobis, estas últimas formaron La Gran Alianza, para enfrentarse a quienes los habían desafiado, dándose a conocer en la guerra que Obito fue una marioneta de Madara y este a la vez fue usado para liberar de su prisión al verdadero peligro, Kaguya Otsutsuki, La cual logro volver a poner a todo el mundo en la técnica del Tsukuyumi Infinito, por segunda vez, en la historia de la Humanidad. Salvo el equipo 7 de Konoha y su mentor Kakashi, lograron evitar la técnica y salvar a la humanidad de la misma, volviendo a sellar a ese ser mounstruoso que era Kaguya y deshacer la técnica que había puesto a todos en el sueño infinito.

GLOSARIO

Habrá palabras que usare en el idioma natal del manga/anime nipon, para dar entender rangos o parentesco y para abreviar palabras que en español serian bastante difíciles de dar uso o manejo.

 **San** : Prefijo que se usa, seguido del nombre, para llamar a la persona con cierto grado de respeto, ejemplo: Temari-san, Naruto-san, Kankuro-san, etc.

 **Chan** : Prefijo que usa, seguido al nombre, para llamar a la persona con un elevado grado de confianza, ya sea amistad, hermandad, compañerismo. Se usa mayormente en nombres de chica, aunque también es aceptable en chicos. Ejemplo: Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, etc

 **Kun** : Similar al prefijo "Chan", pero con la diferencia que se usa para nombres de chico, ejemplo: Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, etc.

 **Aniue/Onee-chan/Onee** : Significa "hermana mayor".

 **Nii-san/Onii-chan/Nii** : Significa "hermano mayor"

 **Otouto** : Significa "hermano menor"

 **Himouto** : Significa "hermana menor"

 **Bijuu** : Demonios o bestias con cola, que son resultado de la división del Primer Bijuu, en su total son 9 bestias, las cuales poseen según su número el equivalente en colas.

 **Jinchuriki** : Contenedor humano, capaz de mantener un bijuu sellado dentro de el, y según su habilidad, poder manipularlo.

 **Sama** : Prefijo que sigue después del nombre, que se usa para demostrar un alto respeto a la persona quien se dirige, seria el equivalente a "señor o señora", y normalmente se los usa para dirigirse a los altos rangos (Kages, nobleza feudal, lideres de clanes) ejemplo: Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama, Raikage-sama, etc.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la definición de **Kage** , mas su asignación según su aldea.

El **Kage** (影; literalmente "Sombra") es el líder de una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas y por lo general el ninja más fuerte de su respectiva aldea. Ellos colectivamente son conocidos como los Cinco Kages (五影, Gokage). Si un Kage ha mantenido su posición durante varias décadas, como pasó en el caso del Tercer Hokage, es probable que un ninja más joven sea más fuerte que ellos. En tales casos, el Kage puede retirarse y darle el título a otra persona, el título, una vez concedido, se mantiene de forma permanente. Esto crea un caso especial en donde hay dos Kage a la vez, pero sólo uno de ellos esta activo, como lo fue con el Tercer y Cuarto Hokage. Después de que el Cuarto murió, el Tercero salió de su retiro para volver a sus actividades.

El Kage está en pie de igualdad con los gobernantes de sus países, supervisan las actividades de sus aldeas, y son los líderes de la sociedad ninja. Por lo general son los que envían a los equipos de ninjas a cabo en sus misiones y toman las decisiones respecto a la seguridad de su pueblo. Los Cinco Kages son:

El Hokage (火影; que significa "Sombra de Fuego") de Konohagakure.

El Kazekage (風影; que significa "Sombra de Viento") de Sunagakure.

El Mizukage (水影; que significa "Sombra de Agua") de Kirigakure.

El Raikage (雷影; que significa "Sombra de Rayo") de Kumogakure.

El Tsuchikage (土影; que significa "Sombra de Tierra") de Iwagakure.

Aunque los líderes de otras aldeas ocultas pueden ser tan o más fuerte que cualquiera de los Kage, sus pueblos no han ganado el reconocimiento suficiente para que puedan llevar tal título. En el anime, Hoshigakure ha apodado a cada uno de sus líderes como Hoshikage (星影; literalmente significa "Sombra de Estrella"), lo que significa que su ambición es ser reconocida como una igual por las cinco grandes aldeas. Sin embargo, este título es sólo un nombre, y los Cinco Kages no lo reconocen como su igual.

Desde la creación de los jinchūriki, se ha convertido en tradición que los anfitriones de las bestias sean seleccionados de la familia del propio Kage de la aldea. De esta manera, el jinchūriki no sólo tiene fuertes lazos de lealtad a la aldea y su líder, sino que también sirven para mostrar el poder del Kage. [1] Por ejemplo, Killer B es el hijo adoptivo del Tercer Raikage, Gaara es el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage y Naruto Uzumaki es hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Bueno, con esto, ya está todo lo necesario que tenéis que saber, para empezar a leer mi historia, obviamente, doy créditos a la Wikia de Naruto, ya que de ahí saque gran parte de la información.

Nos vemos en el final del primer capitulo :D


	2. Capitulo 1

Han pasado cerca de siete meses desde que la última gran guerra que enfrento la alianza shinobi llegó a su fin.

En los cuarteles de Sunakagure, acababa de finalizar otra de esas tantas reuniones post-guerra que los altos rangos y el Señor feudal organizaban para estar al tanto de la recuperación política, social y económica, tanto de su aldea, como el de las naciones aliadas.

El señor Feudal fue el primero en salir y esbozaba una gran satisfacción en su rostro, lo secundaron los líderes de los clanes, algunos serenos, otros fríos, seguidos de último por Baki y la asistente del Jefe médico, la cual se encargaba de presentar el informe general del hospital en las reuniones representando a su superior.

―Nuestra aldea está a punto de alcanzar la normalidad, casi por completo, eso es bueno, Shun…―dijo Baki, mientras veía serenamente por las ventanas del pasillo del cuartel a los habitantes de la aldea en su apogeo habitual.

―Tiene razón, capitán Baki ―le responde la asistente, mientras suspira relajadamente y lo imita, viendo por la ventana. ―Puedo sentir que nos esperan tiempos de paz…

―Si, pero… ―Baki enfría su mirada― hay que estar alertas, aun en tiempos de paz.

―Oh… si ―dice Shun esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se alejan por los pasillos ―Muy cierto…

Aun en el salón de reuniones.

―Hoy fue un día agotador ―dice Kankurō, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, sentándose de nuevo en un asiento y estirando sus pies en la gran mesa de reuniones―, pero parece que valió la pena… ¿Vieron la paz que se llevaron en su rostro esos ancianos aburridos? ―dice preguntando, mientras observa como Temari ayuda a Gaara de organizar los papeles de la reunión reciente― Eh! Eh! ―espabila tratando de llamar la atención de sus muy responsables hermanos―. Temari, Gaara… dejen eso a un lado por un momento, relájense, la reunión ya termino…

― ¡Cállate Kankurō! ―dice Temari enojada, al verlo tan fresco como una lechuga―en vez de holgazanear, ayúdanos y lleva estos documentos a la oficina de Gaara ―terminando de decirle, pone una pila de documentos enfrente de él, haciendo que este se vaya de espaldas con solo verlo.

―Pero… que… que.. es todo esto? ―dice indignado Kankurō, mientras se levanta―no recuerdo que se junte tanto papeleo en las reuniones…

―Lo que pasa, es que… ―dijo Gaara, agregándose a la charla familiar―todo este exceso se debe al informe mensual presentado por el Jefe del hospital general…

―Ah, ciertamente… ―dice Temari mientras se apoya con las manos en la mesa y suelta un bostezo―, dime Gaara… ―voltea a ver a su hermano menor― ¿Qué piensas que pasara de hoy en adelante? La Aldea vuelve a su estabilidad, pero… ¿Podremos tener paz?

―Temari… de esa pregunta es tan obvia su respuesta, ¿No, Gaara? ―emite Kankurō, mientras fija su mirada en su hermano menor.

― ¿Se refieren al amigo de equipo de Naruto, los bijus y los rastros que posiblemente dejo Kaguya? ―respondió Gaara, mientras miraba al vacío, al parecer recordando memorias de la guerra― ¿Es esa tu preocupación, Temari?

―Ha, es eso lo que me preocupa ―dijo ella con un tono de tristeza.

―Y tienes razón al preocuparte ―dijo Kankurō, poniendo un semblante pensativo―Ese Uchiha es un gran problema, ahora está en prisión, pero no me asombraría que en cualquier momento lo liberen. Konoha lo protege, y con lo referente a ese monstruo con forma de mujer vieja de tres ojos, es más seguro que lo usaran para rastrear posibles pistas; bueno, creo que no tenemos otra que confiar en el racionar de los de la hoja, no queremos que el mundo se vuelva a llenar de dolor y sufrimiento, ya demasiado daño hizo a nuestra historia esa tal Kaguya, esperemos el Uchiha no haga lo mismo…

―No, eso no pasara ―emite Gaara, interrumpiendo a su hermano, mientras cierra los ojos y exhala serenamente― no, mientras lo tengan a el…

― ¿A él? ―repite Kankurō desorientado― ¡Ahh! A ese él, te refieres ―dice recordando, mientras sonríe con alivio.

―Con que él, ¿eh? ―dice Temari mientras también sonríe con indignacion―al veces me cuesta creer que ese "enano escandaloso" que una vez conocimos, se volvió un gran héroe.

―Ha… ―agrega Gaara, mientras reabre sus ojos y vuelve a recordar las palabras del Mizukage revivido con el que se enfrentaron en la guerra―Naruto Uzumaki… un gran idiota… un gran amigo… y ahora, un gran héroe.

En algún lugar de Konoha, más exactamente Ichiraku Rámen.

―¡Ha… ha… haaaaashu! ―termino habiendo ruido Naruto, al soltar tremendo estornudo, el cual casi hizo que le saliesen los fideos por la nariz―Hum… parece que están hablando de mí, dattebayo― término diciendo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.

―Jajajaja supongo que ese es el precio que tendrás que pagar por la fama, Naruto ―dijo Iruka, mientras le ofrecía una servilleta para que se limpie―tendrás que acostumbrarte…

―Jeje Iruka sensei, gracias ―dijo mientras tomaba la servilleta que le había ofrecido y se limpiaba―no diga eso, acabaras haciendo que me preocupe por ello, sufro de acoso por ello desde hace meses…

Volviendo a Sunakagure, con los hermanos de la Arena.

Saliendo por fin de la sal de reuniones, Kankurō de primero, secundado por Temari y por ultimo Gaara, cada uno con una pila enorme de papeles.

―Esto está muy pesado ―dice Kankurō quejándose―, soy un jounin de elite, no un burro de carga o el ninja genin de los mandados…

―Pareces una niñita quejosa ―le responde indignada, Temari― recuerda que es nuestro deber ayudar a Gaara, somos sus hermanos y sus personas de confianza, debería ser un honor para ti, ¡Así que deja de quejarte y camina más rápido!

―Hump… honor de hermanos ―repite refunfuñando Kankurō― oye Gaara ―dice mientras voltea la mirada hacia su hermano el Kazekage―acuérdate de mí "honor de hermano" cuando tengas que pagarme el porcentaje de mi próxima misión.

― ¡Kankurō! ―exclama Temari con tono de reproche―como eres capaz de…

―Está bien ―dice Gaara, interrumpiendo a Temari y asombrando a Kankurō―lo recordare el día en que termines de saldar todos los adelantos de pago que te he dado…

―Jojojo jojojo ―rio de forma estrepitosa Temari― ¿Cómo que ya habías terminado de pagar tus deudas, eh Kankurō?

―Ah? Etto… etto… ―voltea su rostro de nuevo al frente, el marionetista, para que no noten la vergüenza que reflejo su rostro―Gaara exagera… solo debo un par de meses…

―Con la tarifa mínima que me indicaste que te pusiese, seria alrededor de un año y cuatro meses ―dice Gaara mientras pone cara de cálculo mental.

― ¡Gaara! ―grita Kankurō enojado y avergonzado― ¡esa información es privada, no se revela al público!

―Hum… ¿dije algo malo? ―pregunta Gaara, confundido, al ver a sus hermanos, uno enojado y la otra riendo.

―Jajaja no te preocupes Gaara ―le responde Temari, tratando dejar de reírse― tú no tienes la culpa de que Kankurō dilapide su dinero jajaja…

Kankurō ante tal vergüenza que sintió, soltó un "hum" de indignación y se concentró en su camino.

Y asi, durante todo el camino hacia el despacho del Kazekage, Temari estuvo riéndose de su castaño hermano y detrás de ellos Gaara los seguía con su normal cara poco expresiva; al llegar al despacho, Kankurō asienta la pila de papeles que traía en sus brazos en el escritorio del Kazekage, hace un gesto exagerado de cansancio y se lanza al sofá que había a un lado de la oficina (sofá que Gaara ubico en ese lugar debido a la insistente "sugerencia" de sus queridos y abusivos hermanos).

―Ahhhh ―emite Kankurō mientras se estira en el sofá como un gato que acaba de despertar de su siesta―sí que estoy cansado…

―Haber, dame campo ―dice Temari, mientras en un acto poco femenino, empuja a su hermano, obligándolo a estar sentado en vez de echado―no eres el único que se ha cansado por aquí… estoy tan cansada…

Gaara, que al entrar a su oficina, también dejo los papeles a un lado y se sentó en su cómodo sillón de Kazekage, observaba como sus dos perezosos hermanos se quejaban, por alguna razón le daba gracia verlos, no la suficiente para querer sonreír, pero si para que sus ojos brillaran de alegría al verlos.

 _No llevo ni siquiera tres años en el mando ―piensa―y estos dos me exigen comodidades como si fueran señores feudales ―arruga la mirada al sacar sus deducciones―sin duda, los estoy malacostumbrando…_

De repente, Temari se levanta de golpe y con una vez seria dice:

―Bueno, basta de juegos ―se va acercando a la puerta―Kankurō, Gaara, ya está anocheciendo, es hora de ir a casa y descansar, mañana también será un día pesado.

―Es cierto, mañana me toca estar de vigilia al lado este de la aldea, sin duda será un día largo ―dice Kankurō mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida―vámonos…

―Me quedare un rato más ―responde Gaara serenamente, aun sentado desde su sillón― adelántense.

― ¡Gaara! ―dice Temari un tanto molesta―hoy fue un día pesado, en especial para ti, no deberías exigirte demasiado, acompáñanos a casa ―termino hablando con un tono de pena en su voz.

―No, me quedare solo un rato más, no exasperes Temari, tengo que revisar unos papeles que me faltaron de la reunión ―el pelirrojo empieza a hojear un folio que el mismo trajo en su pila de papeles―no tardare mucho, insisto, adelantaros.

―Pero, no crees que… ―objeto la rubia, insistente.

―Y a déjalo Temari ―dijo Kankurō interrumpiéndola, al parecer, comprendiendo a su hermano― Gaara es el Kazekage, si quiere quedarse un rato más, déjalo, ya nos vera en casa; no tardes mucho, Gaara ―dijo volteándose para verlo de reojo―o me comeré tu cena, mira que hoy Ito-basama cocinara sunagimo… ―al terminar de decir eso, Kankurō es el primero en salir.

Gaara pone cara de enojo, prácticamente se había olvidado de lo especial que era la cena ese día, pero el deber era deber, he iba primero.

―Nos vemos entonces, no tardes ―dijo Temari, antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Ya una vez solo, Gaara se relaja suspira cansadamente, toma los papeles con seriedad y los empieza a revisar, de repente, se distrae, entonces gira su asiento hacia su ventana y empieza a contemplar el lento oscurecer del cielo, haciendo notoria la redonda y enorme luna y unas cuantas estrellas.

―Por qué… porque… ―murmura Gaara un tanto triste y pensativo― ¿Por qué presiento que aún me falta algo? ―sus ojos se entrecierran y vuelve a girar su asiento, frente a su escritorio― llevo un considerable tiempo a cargo, pero aún no lo conozco de frente ―habla para sí, mientras levanta unos papeles y lee casi sin interés ― ¿Por qué evita hablar conmigo? O ¿Sera que es así, con todo los altos rangos? Ahora que recuerdo, Baki en una ocasión me comento algo…

**RECUERDO/FLASHBACK***

Había finalizado la primera reunión oficial de Gaara como Kazekage; aunque por fuera su rostro reflejaba una gran seguridad y liderazgo, por dentro se encontraba considerablemente estresado, y ni hablar de Temari y Kankurō, ellos si estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, tanto interna como externamente; pero al final, todo resulto ser bien aceptado por los altos rangos, los cuales al culminar la reunión se retiraron sin ninguna queja u observación.

Ya en su oficina, solo, estaba terminando de firmar los papeles de la minuta de la reciente reunión, cuando de repente se escucha que tocan la puerta.

Toc… toc… toc…

―Adelante ―responde Gaara con su típica voz serena.

Entonces, se abre la puerta, apareciendo Baki con unos papeles.

―Disculpa interrumpirte Gaara, vengo a entregarte estos documentos ―se explica Baki mientras pone la pila de papeles en su escritorio―el Jefe del cuerpo médico, debido a unos percances, no pudo hacerlos llegar para la reunión y manda a decir que lo disculpe por el retraso, eso es todo.

Gaara observa por unos segundos detenidamente los papeles y luego vuelve a fijar su vista en Baki.

―Ya veo. Baki… tengo una duda ―titubea un tanto inseguro el novato Kazekage―Esta no es la primera vez que el Jefe del cuerpo médico falta a las reuniones organizadas por el consejo; tengo la sensación de que no tengo su aceptación como líder, eso puede ser un problema en un futuro…

― ¿Problema? ―lo interrumpe confiado, Baki―no te preocupes por ello, lo que pasa es que recién eres un nuevo alto rango, y por eso desconoces varias cosas…

― ¿Varias cosas? ―repite Gaara confundido― explícate.

―El jefe del cuerpo médico es una persona muy poco sociable ―le explica Baki― según tengo entendido, en el hospital solo interactúa con un muy reducido número de personas, solo con sus cuatro discípulos, después todo el hospital tiene prohibido hablarle, debido a que es acosada por su multitud de fanes, desde hace un par de años atrás; y si piensa que no tiene su aceptación, temo decirte que estas equivocado, de hecho, aparte del Señor feudal, el jefe médico voto por usted, cuando tomaron la decisión de elegir al próximo Kazekage, y eso influyó mucho para que los otros clanes también lo aceptaran.

―Entonces ¿Por qué me evita? ―pregunta Gaara aún más confundido que antes― no hace mucho, solicite por escrito un encuentro, con su alumna que lo represento en mi proclamación de ascenso a Kazekage, a los pocos días recibí su respuesta, en la cual me denegaba la solicitud, abogando que mi pedido era inútil, infructífero e innecesario y que mejor me ocupara de desempeñar mi papel y que no lo desilusione al haberme dado su confianza…

―Ah… ―dice Baki un tanto asombrado y con un tono olvidadizo―si esa es la raíz de tus preocupaciones, deberías tranquilizarte.

― ¿Tranquilizarme? ―repite Gaara, aún más intranquilo ― ¿Acaso hay algo que desconozco? ―Inquirió, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a la situación.

―Bueno, si… ―responde Baki con un poco de pesar, al ver que le dio al clavo―lo que pasa es que, entre su padre, el 4to Kazekage y el Jefe Médico existía un tipo de gresca, tanto laboral como personalmente.

―Y eso ¿Por qué tiene que afectarme a mí? ―pregunta a un confuso, Gaara―. Al actuar así solo revela su poca profesionalidad desempeñando su cargo… ―exclama con tono leve de enfado―

―Lo que sucede es que,―explica Baki, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo― Debido a unas ordenes, que dicto en el pasado el 4to Kazekage, este trajo mucho sufrimiento al clan del Jefe del cuerpo Médico, en especial, a los más cercanos suyos, tal vez por eso, el Jefe médico…

―Me trata con desdén ―pronuncio Gaara completando la oración de Baki―. Ahora puedo comprenderlo todo, creo que nada puedo hacer por el momento, más que ser paciente y esperar a que algún día el Jefe médico perdone a mi familia por los actos que cometió mi padre con la suya. ―Termino diciendo, sin poder evitar reflejar una gran tristeza en su rostro.

―Por el momento, me temo que es la única opción ―asintió serio, Baki―Si eso es todo, con su permiso, me retiro.

Gaara asintió a modo de señal, Baki desapareció de la oficina, dejando a un inerte he enmudecido Kazekage con vista al vacío.

***FIN DEL RECUERDO/FLASHBACK****

Gaara termina de recordar, se da cuenta que por el momento, lo mejor será omitir la preocupación relacionada con el Jefe Médico; termina de revisar rápidamente los papeles que le faltaban y se retira de su oficina, encaminándose a su tranquilo aposento.

 _Espero no haberme retrasado demasiado ―piensa― no quiero ni pensar que ese desagraciado de Kankurō está devorándose mi querido plato de sunagimo ―frunce el ceño y adelanta el paso―sunagimo-chan… espérame…_

Minutos después, llega a su casa y se dirige directamente a la cocina y encuentra a sus dos hermanos a punto de empezar a cenar, Ito-basama (que era una anciana que trabajaba de mucama en la mansión del Kazekage, incluso mucho antes de que ellos tres nacieran) estaba sirviendo la cena.

―Buenas noches, estoy en casa ―expreso Gaara, mientras entra lentamente y toma asiento en el gran comedor que apenas aquellos tres usaban y casi siempre estaba vacío.

―Bienvenido a casa ―respondieron sus hermanos a coro, mientras le pasaban una servilleta, para recibir la cena.

No es que siempre habían hecho eso, pero desde que volvieron de los exámenes chunin, hace un par de años, sus comportamientos y lazos como hermanos empezaron a reforzarse, a pesar que perdieron a su estricto padre, su ausencia los unió aún más. Antes, de pequeños, Temari y Kankurō comían lo más rápido posible antes de que llegase Gaara a la mesa, por el miedo que se les fue infundado en ellos, pero ahora, les molestaba mucho que él no llegase a cenar, incluso había ocasiones en la que ellos le llevaban la cena a su oficina y le obligaban a comer mientras le ayudaban con lo que podían en el papeleo y demás trabajos que se le acumulasen a su pequeño hermano; tal vez antes, la palabra "familia" para ellos no significaba casi nada, pero desde que tuvieron esos acontecimientos rotundos en sus vidas, el significado de "familia" fue lo que los mantenía unidos, viviendo como verdaderos hermanos, tal vez o mejor dicho, sin duda acercándose a lo que su madre hubiese querido para ellos.

Temari al verlos ya sentados a todos, dijo tranquila:

―Vaya, pensé que no llegarías a cenar junto con nosotros, Gaara.

Su pelirrojo hermano iba a responderle, pero ni bien Kankurō se unió al dialogo.

―Es normal que los días viernes como hoy, Gaara llegue a tiempo a cenar, nunca se a perdido un viernes de sunagimo ¿cierto otouto-chan? ―termino diciendo con la clara intención de molestar.

―Y dejarte todo el sunagimo, nunca ―respondió Gaara, secamente.

Entonces Ito-basama se agrega a la "amigable" conversación de los hermanos, mientras le sirve su plato a Gaara.

―Buenas noches Gaara-chan, hoy cocine tu plato favorito ―dijo la cariñosa anciana, mientras le acercaba el tazón de sopa al Kazekage―espero que tenga apetito, disfrútelo. Y si quiere una porción extra solo pídamelo, ―termino diciendo con su voz suave, lenta, cansada y muy tranquila, toda una digna voz de abuela.

―Se lo agradezco, Ito-basama ―le respondió Gaara con un tono de mucho respeto―la noto cansada ―agrego―por hoy, puede irse a descansar, mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de dejar todo limpio.

―Es usted muy amable ―respondió la anciana, con una mueca de gracia en su rostro―pero, no debería preocuparse de mí, Gaara-chan. Es cierto que soy un vejestorio, pero… amo esta cocina, tanto que, si me voy a dormir, no podré hacerlo, ya que estaré intranquila, pensando si la dejaron limpia ―se va alejando, yéndose para la cocina―, no es que diga que los jóvenes de hoy no saben limpiar, no más es que tienen un concepto de la limpieza un tanto más simple…

―Pero… ―es lo único que logra decir, Gaara angustiado, siguiendo con la mirada a la anciana que se aleja más y más― pero…

―Ya déjala, Gaara ―le dice Kankurō con la boca llena―los ancianos son orgullosos, ya deberías saberlo, recuerda al Tsuchikage…

―Lo que Kankurō dice es cierto, Gaara ―emite Temari, mientras los observa con una sonrisa―los ancianos se niegan muchas veces al recibir la ayuda, dicen que es dignidad o algo así, relájate, Ito-basama es fuerte.

―Ha… ―es lo único que Gaara logra decir, asiente y vuelve a poner atención a su plato.

Y así, los hermanos de la Arena disfrutan de una cena más en familia.

Después de esa noche, los días siguientes fueron normalmente rutinarios para estos hermanos. Gaara, como todo Kage, se encargaba de asignar misiones a sus subordinados, atender asuntos diplomáticos tanto en su aldea como en las otras naciones, viajes, papeleos… y una que otra vez, tener que esquivar a una fangirl desubicada. Kankurō y Temari se partían el rol de ser supervisores en la vigilancia de la Aldea, misiones especiales, maestros en la escuela que ellos mismos dieron inicio y relativamente, a las veces a modo de descanso, acompañaban a Gaara en uno de sus viajes diplomáticos…

Casi sin darse cuenta pasaron los días, meses y un año completo.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde que acabo la última gran guerra ninja, tal como predijo Kankurō, Sasuke Uchiha fue liberado de su condena y ahora vagaba por el mundo en busca de su supuesta "redención". El actual Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, había abogado por él, desde el momento en que los cinco kages empezaron a congregarse, y se llegó al acuerdo, que se le daría el perdón a cambio de que trabajase a favor de la Alianza. Fuera de eso, las cinco grandes naciones mantuvieron sus tratados de paz y amistad, los Kages se reunían ocasionalmente para discutir cuestiones referentes al territorio político y según lo indicasen sus señores feudales en el sector económico.

Gaara como siempre en su oficina estaba organizando unos documentos, cuando de repente se estremece al sentir como dos seres indeseables empiezan a tocar la puerta de una forma tan consecutiva, insistente y molesta.

Toc, toc, toc… toc,toc,toc… toc,toc,toc… toc,toc,toc…

―No de nuevo ―murmura Gaara para sí, con pesar, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

 _Tal vez, si las ignoro, pensaran que no estoy y se irán ―piensa―aunque…_

― ¡Gaara-sama, Gaara-sama! ―se escucha a coro, desde el exterior, la voz de "esas" dos chicas…

―Adelante… ―responde Gaara mientras cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo que tendrá que soportar.

Entonces, entran en escena Matsuri y Sari, abriendo la puerta con tal bruteza que, daba la impresión que la arrancaron de la pared.

― ¡Disculpe interrumpirlo, Gaara-sama! ―dicen las dos al unísono―. Aquí le traigo el informe de la vigilancia de la puerta norte ―dice Matsuri, mientras se acerca exageradamente al escritorio y extiende sus manos con los papeles, agachando la cabeza, como si se tratase de un acto de devoción a un santo.

―Eh, espera Matsuri ―reclama Sari enfadada―a ti te toco la otra vez, ahora me toca a mí entregarlo ―termina de decir, mientras también agarra los papeles, tratando de quitárselos―, dámelos…

―Sari, espera ―responde Matsuri mientras forcejea al negarse a entregar los papeles―eso fue la vez pasada, te equivocas, ahora me toca a mí ―insiste.

― ¡Que no! Me toca a mí ―dice Sari, estirando a su lado.

―Te equivocas, es a mí ―insiste de su lado, Matsuri.

―Que es mi turno…

―No, el mío…

―El mío, no te quieras pasar de viva…

Gaara, al parecer ya acostumbrado a esas escenas, las ignora, y se dedica a escribir y rellenar los informes; a los minutos llega Temari.

― ¡¿Pero que es todo este escándalo?! ―arremete enojada, mientras les quita el informe y las fulmina con su mirada―debería darles vergüenza la forma en que se comportan ¡Mocosas inmaduras!

―Lo sentimos mucho, Temari-san ―repiten esas dos al unísono, mientras agachan la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

―La próxima vez que las vea interrumpiendo y desconcentrando al Kazekage, hare lo necesario para que las degraden a genins ―dice Temari mientras las mira con malicia.

― ¿Ser degradada a genin? ―repite con miedo, Matsuri―no, Temari-san, por favor, no…

―Por favor, perdónenos, Temari-san ―agrega Sari―no volverá a suceder, se lo suplico…

―Entonces ¡Largo! ―habla Temari, fuertemente, sin compasión.

― ¡Si! ―es lo último que exclaman esas dos, antes de salir corriendo.

Temari al ver que se deshizo de las indeseables, pone los documentos de su mano en el escritorio de su hermano, se relaja y se sienta en el sofá que había exclusivamente para Kankurō y ella en esa oficina.

―Te lo agradezco ―dice Gaara, sin dejar de escribir sus informes.

―Oh… ―responde Temari, perpleja mientras ve concentradamente a su hermano―. No es nada, Gaara ―le sonríe―para eso estamos las hermanas mayores, para cuidar a nuestros hermanitos, en especial, de las desubicadas ―ríe.

―Y aprecio lo que haces, Temari ―articula Gaara, dejando de escribir y mirando a su hermana de frente―llegaste en un momento propicio.

―Eh… si ―responde ella, sin saber que decir―. No sé cómo lo soportas, Gaara. En mi caso, me pondría firme y les gritaba las cosas, para que lo tengan claro.

― ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ―dice Gaara, calmado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya intentaste hablar con esas dos? ―pregunta asombrada, Temari.

―Ha… ―asiente el pelirrojo, y pone cara como recordando―, trate de sonar lo más crudo socialmente posible, pero no me escucharon, una empezó a hablar con la otra y empezaron otra de sus discusiones… por el momento, mi plan es ignorarlas.

―Ah… ―dice Temari, entendiendo―pero, si tu plan no funciona y las cosas se complican más ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer?

―Tendré que usar medidas más drásticas y cortare el problema de raíz ―emite Gaara, sonando más serio―, de hecho, ya tengo todo planeado, por si eso ocurre.

―Oh ¿sí? ―dice sorprendida Temari, y luego sonríe con gracia― ¿Y cuál es? Tengo Fe que no será lo que una vez me dijo Kankurō, que me usaría de guardaespaldas, una vez que se hiciese famoso entre las chicas… cosa que nunca paso, obviamente, que ridículo e iluso fue ―termino diciendo mientras reía.

―Etto… etto… ―apenas pudo articular Gaara, el rostro se le nublo del agobio al ver que su hermana casi había acertado―de hecho no, pensaba más que fueses… mi… asistente… ―termino diciendo, no sabía que le avergonzaba más, que su hermana le haya dicho ridículo indirectamente o que Kankurō y el no eran tan diferentes en pensamiento, aunque después de todo, eran hermanos.

― ¡Gaara! ―exclama Temari un tanto indignada, borrándose totalmente la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

―Lo siento ―responde Gaara, mientras agacha la mirada al suelo, arrepentido―, pero ¿Acaso hay otra solución? ―pregunta mientras pone la cara más ingenua posible que existe en el mundo.

―Mmm… ―piensa Temari―. Claro que la hay, Gaara ―se acerca a él, y le pela los dientes poniendo la sonrisa más amplia que tiene y mirándole con una mirada picara, que al instante incomoda a su hermano―. Cásate y asunto solucionado.

― ¿Casarme? ―repite asombrado, Gaara―pero…

―Si ―sigue hablando Temari, mientras vuelve a sentarse cómodamente en su sofá― una vez casado, tus fanes guardaran más distancia, por respeto a tu esposa. Hace un mes que ya superaste la mayoría de edad, si no eliges ahora, esos ancianos del consejo no tardaran en buscarte una esposa por conveniencia, es mejor que elijas a tu esposa, ahora que tienes tiempo. A no ser que te dé igual que la elijan por ti.

― ¿Esposa? ―repite Gaara, aún más alarmado―pero, Temari… ―dice mientras le cae una gota de sudor por su frente―no creo que yo esté preparado para eso…

En eso, Kankurō entra de la nada, al parecer logrando escuchar, el último dialogo de Gaara

―Oh, no me digas ―dijo este agregándose a la charla― así que decidiste casarte Gaara, dime, ¿A cuál escogiste para ser tu esposa? ¿Matsuri? O ¿Sari? De mí, mi favorita es Sari, es más tierna, deberías escogerla a ella, pero, si te gusta Matsuri, no hay problema, la debes conocer mejor, ya que es fue tu alumna y…

Gaara, al ver como su hermano no dejaba de hablar, empieza a salirle una vena de rabia en la frente, hasta que no aguanta más:

― ¡Idiota, deja de decir estupideces, por el momento no pienso casarme, y si algún día lo decidiese, ten la seguridad que mi esposa no será ninguna de esas dos! ―termino diciendo casi al borde de los grites el Kazekage.

― ¿Ninguna de ellas? ¿Por qué? ―dice Kankurō, mas confundido que con miedo de haber hecho enojar a su hermano.

Temari que hasta ese momento solos los había observado con la boca abierta del asombro, se mete a la discusión.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? Kankurō ―dijo enojada Temari― esas chicas están obsesionadas con Gaara, ni siquiera conocen sus defectos, lo que él siente, como piensa; en teoría, lo ven como un ser supremo perfecto, ni siquiera les importa saber cómo se siente el cada vez que lo acosan.

―Pero, así son los jóvenes ¿no? ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? ―inquirió Kankurō

Temari se agarró la cabeza con la mano a modo de pesar, no podía creer que Kankurō tuviese esa forma de pensar tan errada, iba a hablar, pero…

―Claro que lo tiene ―respondió Gaara, ganándole la palabra a su hermana―. Yo no quiero estar unido a una persona que me defina, como alguien perfecto, porque no lo soy. Admito que, por ahora, no quiero casarme, ya que todavía no sé lo que quiero que tenga esa persona especial… lo único que sé, es que, yo quiero fijarme primero en ella, que me trate como a cualquier hombre ordinario, y hacer que se fije en mí, no por mi rango, ni mi apariencia, ni mis virtudes. Sino que sea por mis defectos, mi forma de ser, mi carácter aburrido, saben a lo que refiero… a ese yo, que solo ustedes conocen… ―un aire de tristeza, se apodero de su rostro, volteo su mirada a un lado con disimulo, para que sus hermanos no lo notasen.

―Ese fue un pensamiento muy sabio, Gaara… ―dijo con los ojos llenos de ternura, Temari.

―Oye, eso fue muy complejo ―dijo Kankurō, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, intentando entender por completo lo que había querido decir Gaara― ¿Cómo llegaste a concluir eso?

Gaara volvió a observar fijamente a sus hermanos y les dedico una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, ellos, al verlo se asombraron; incluso para ellos, era muy rara la vez que podían verlo así. Entonces, Gaara cerró los ojos y con nostalgia recordó una plática que había tenido con su tío.

―Recuerdo que… ―titubeo el pelirrojo por un segundo―que… Yashamaru una vez me dijo que el amor es importante, ya que, gracias a él, tenemos la fuerza para luchar contra la adversidad, la razón por la que queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, la razón por la que una alma herida se cura, la razón por la que uno puede ser feliz… por eso quiero un amor puro.

―Ah, entiendo ―dice Kankurō, un poco más racional―. Vaya… ―emite en un tono bromista― Quien diría que nuestro hermanito menor sería tan serio y maduro. Gaara, me llenas de orgullo…

― ¡Kankurō! ―dice frunciendo el ceño―. Recuerda que Gaara es el Kazekage, ten más respeto… ―dice sin dejar de reclamarle.

En eso, Gaara se levanta de su escritorio con un par de papeles en sus manos y se dirige a la puerta en silencio, mientras sus dos hermanos mayores lo siguen con la mirada. El pelirrojo se detiene justo en la puerta y antes de salir se voltea hacia ellos y dice:

―Lo que dijiste Kankurō, es muy cierto ―sus hermanos le sonríen―pero… ―Gaara añade―es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti…. ―Gaara esta vez les dedica una sonrisa con malicia y vuelve a su caminar, dejando atrás a un Kankurō enfurecido vociferando palabras soeces a su nombre y una Temari agarrándolo para que no lo siguiese.

―Gaara, ¡maldito! ¡Mocoso pedante! ―grita enojado el marionetista―trato de ser amigable contigo ¿y me respondes así? ¡Ven acá desgraciado! Se maduró y discúlpate de rodillas… ―se terminó escuchando por el pasillo mientras Gaara se alejaba…

Temari quien seguía agarrando a Kankurō con una mano para que este no se levantase, con la otra mano se agarraba la cabeza y suspiraba con desgano.

―Cielos, estos dos son todo un caso, cuando empiezan a molestarse como hermanos ―termino diciendo la rubia.

El Kazekage se va alejando de su oficina, caminando a paso medio, llevando consigo una planilla de documentos; sigue caminado hasta salir de la mansión y el cuartel general del Kazekage.

 _Es una agradable tarde ―piensa, mientras ve el cielo azul, con una que otra diminuta nube en él, siente el cálido viento desértico en su rostro y retoma su caminar, dirigiéndose a una de las calles principales, en la cual los habitantes caminan en gran número._

―Mira mama ―empieza a decir una pequeña, estirando de la falda a su progenitora, quien lleva las manos ocupadas con las bolsas de las compras―, mira, es el Kazekage ―emite emocionada la pequeña.

Entonces su madre le presta atención a su pequeña y le responde sonriente:

―Ara… tienes razón mi niña, es el Kazekage ¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas? ―le aconseja a su niña, y esta va corriendo a colocarse en frente de Gaara y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le habla:

―Buenos días Kazekage-sama ―dice la pequeña hablando lo más claramente posible que le permite su aun no perfeccionada lengua, y con los ojos brillosos ― ¿Cómo eshtá?

Gaara antes de hablarle se agacha doblando una rodilla para estar más a la altura de la pequeña.

―Buenos días, niñita ―le responde tratando de sonreír, aunque sea ligeramente, pero solo le sale una mueca―Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Mi nombre es Agatha, Kazhekagemsa… ―dice la pequeña, mientras agacha la cabeza de la vergüenza al notar que no pudo hablar bien, pero aun así alegre.

―Es un honor conocerte, Agatha, mi nombre es Gaara, puedo notar que eres una buena niña ―posa una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña y le revuelve el cabello a modo de encomio―vuelve con tu madre, pórtate bien y cuida a tus seres queridos ―Termina diciendo Gaara mientras se levanta y vuelve a caminar.

―Si, Gaara-shama ―responde con alegría la pequeña mientras lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza como una pequeña soldado― _Estará orgulloso de mi_ ―piensa la niña, mientras vuelve con su madre.

De inmediato los demás habitantes notan la presencia del Kazekage entre ellos y empiezan a saludarlo y Gaara les responde sin dejar de caminar.

―Oh, buenos días Kazekage-sama ―le dice un hombre desde la puerta de su tienda.

―Buenos días ―responde el pelirrojo mientras asiente con la cabeza muy ligeramente.

―Buenos días Gaara-sama ―dice una señora que pasaba en contra ruta―es agradable verlo entre nosotros, simplemente nos digna con su presencia.

―Buenos días, sus palabras me elogian, gracias ―contesto Gaara.

― ¡Buenas Kazekage-sama! ―retumban a coro un grupo de jóvenes shinobis, que al parecer estaban de paseo, fuera de servicio ― ¿Nos honraría con su presencia comiendo con nosotros? ―termino diciendo uno de ellos.

―Buenos días, se los agradezco, pero no, tengo trabajo que hacer ―dijo Gaara, mientras alzaba el folio a modo de excusa, aunque de verdad estaba en servicio, pero en parte, jamás hubiese aceptado comer con subordinados, era humilde en varios sentidos, pero para él la jerarquía era muy importante, las reglas eran reglas y él amaba cumplirlas. Solo con muy pocos hacia esa excepción a la regla.

―Uh… ni modo ―dicen a coro, con pesar, el grupo de jóvenes― ¡Gaara-sama, no trabaje mucho! ―repiten al unísono y luego desaparecen con rapidez debido a su osada y poca respetuosa recomendación.

Gaara voltea a verlos, pero ya no están y vuelve a seguir su camino.

 _Los jóvenes shinobi son muy desubicados hoy en día, no saben cómo tratar a sus superiores ―piensa― aunque… ―duda― creo que soy la única persona, que casi no toma días libres… tal vez esté trabajando demasiado…_

Y así, después de haber caminado por aproximadamente media hora y haber dicho "Buenos Días" a un centenar de personas toda sonrisa y aduladores molestos, Gaara por fin llego a su objetivo: El Hospital General de Suna.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Bueno ¿Que os ha parecido? criticas, hipótesis, dudas... dejadlas en los comentarios :'D**

 **Los estaré esperando, bye ^^**


	3. Capitulo 2

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 2

Gaara entra por la puerta principal del hospital, y nota que el entorno esta vacío, se dirige a la recepción, toca la campanilla debido a que no había nadie atendiendo.

 _Normalmente, este lugar sabe estar repleto de gente_ _―_ _piensa_ _―_ _pero, al parecer, también descansan ciertos días… Creo que fue una mala idea venir, tal vez, también sea el día de descanso del Jefe Médico, puede que mi intento de reunión con él, fuese inútil…_

En eso, es atendido por una enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Disculpe la tardanza en atención, Kazekage-sama ―hablo la enfermera, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento de recepcionista, un tanto nerviosa por la presencia del antes mencionado―. No teníamos confirmada para hoy su visita al hospital, creo que tuvimos un error con la programación del calendario, no fue actualizado…

―No vine a la visita programada, la cual será la semana próxima vigente; vine con la intensión de que el Jefe médico me otorgase una reunión con él, pero, al parecer no hay casi nadie por aquí, puede que no se encuentre…

―En este momento, ella se encuentra justamente en su oficina, la Jefa Médico prácticamente vive aquí, ya que es imprescindible en el hospital ―dijo la enfermera, cortando las palabras de Gaara.

―Pero ¿Sabe si se encuentra desocupado en este momento? ―pregunto Gaara, tratando de controlar sus ansias, tal vez esta sería la oportunidad que tanto había buscado, no se permitiría desaprovecharla―. Por qué me urge hablar con él.

―Sí, hace unos minutos que llegue de su oficina, me acaba de entregar su último informe del día, si gusta, puedo pedirle una reunión urgente para usted, ahora mismo, solo me tomara unos minutos anunciarle su presencia y motivo, mientras puede esperar sentado en los asientos de espera que están justo detrás de usted. ¿Quiere que le mande a preparar una taza de Té con una de mis compañeras, mientras espera? ―terminó diciendo la enfermera mientras, tecleaba sin parar en el computador que tenía frente y que miraba concentradamente.

―Se lo agradezco, pero me urge hablar con el Jefe Médico y no puedo esperar ―respondió Gaara, mientras apretaba con firmeza los papeles que tenía en una de sus manos―. No se moleste en anunciarme, iré yo, directamente a presentarme y hablar con él… ―Y dicho eso último, empezó a caminar por el pasillo principal, rumbo al despacho del Jefe Médico.

―Pero… Kazekage-sama… espere… esto… ―fue lo único que logro emitir la enfermera, mientras levantaba la mano en dirección al Kazekage, pero este ya estaba bastante lejos, y seguramente ya no la oiría―. Puede que me haya fallado el oído, pero estoy casi segura de que el Kazekage-sama dijo "el Jefe Médico" ―terminó diciendo para sí, la enfermera, mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón en forma pensativa.

Ya una vez enfrente del despacho del Jefe Médico, Gaara está a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando se detiene un tanto pensativo.

―Tengo el presentimiento que algo no está claro ―titubea, deteniendo su mano que estaba a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta del despacho―. Tengo entendido que el Jefe Médico es poseedor de un mal genio, además de intolerante. Mejor dejo estos papeles en recepción e insisto en programar otra reunión, pero, ya estoy aquí… Además, tengo derecho, como su superior en autoridad, sin duda, tendrá que atenderme…

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Dentra de una buena vez, tortuga! ―se escucha una voz molesta desde dentro de la oficina― ¡Apúrate! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí afuera todo el día? No quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo, creo que no debí haber aceptado por tu insistencia…

― ¡Disculpe, pero yo!... ―dijo con voz enérgica pero a la vez titubeante, Gaara, molesto por la forma que supuso hablarle―, exijo respeto de su parte ―habló con firmeza mientras abría la puerta, para ver frente a frente a su malhumorado receptor… Pero se quedó petrificado al encontrar solo a una señorita semi-desnuda sentada en una camilla ubicada en medio de la habitación, estaba dándole la espalda, así que no pudo ver su rostro, solo su desnudo dorso seguida por una pequeña toalla de masajes que le cubría apenas toda su cintura…

― ¿Por qué te quedas paralizada, Shun? ―preguntó molesta la chica, sin darse cuenta que Shun no era la persona que estaba detrás suyo, ya que tenía la cabeza relativamente cabizbaja con la mirada apuntando al vacío y el ceño minúsculamente fruncido―. ¡Apúrate! ―terminó diciendo mientras empezó a girar la cabeza para ver a los ojos a quien tenía en la entrada de su puerta…

Gaara apenas logro soltar un sincero "Lo siento" mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta y se apoyaba por una fracción de segundos en la pared del pasillo. Tenía el rostro azul de la impresión, jamás había visto semejante escenario, se llevó la mano libre que tenía al rostro, intentando ocultar su semblante, se sentía sucio, indigno, basura… todos los adjetivos que se le viniesen a la mente.

 _¿Cómo pude equivocarme de habitación? ―se decía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras tomaba paso apresurado para salir de ahí―, espero que este malentendido, no traiga consecuencias ―se detuvo, al ver que, delante suyo, en el pasillo dos enfermeras corrían hacia él, un tanto asustadas._

― ¡Kazekage-sama! Qué alivio que lo encontramos, pensé que había dado con el despacho del Jefe Médico ―habló una enfermera, la misma que lo había atendido en la entrada―, menos mal, que alivio…

―Fue una suerte ―dijo la otra enfermera, una mujer adulta―simplemente no quiero pensar que hubiese ocurrido; perdónenos Gaara-sama ―dice esta misma, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo―, mi compañera le dio una información errónea, nuestra líder se encuentra ocupada en este momento y no podrá atenderlo.

El Kazekage apenas podía escucharla, debido a que estaba aún sumergido en sus pesares, sobre el incidente ocurrido hace momentos.

―Ya veo ―dice el, controlándose y respondiendo con seriedad― solo vine a entregar estos papeles, estos informes faltan ser rellenados con algunas firmas ―se lo entregó a la enfermera mayor―. Favor de entregarlos a mi oficina, mañana a primera hora… ―terminó diciendo, mientras se retiraba a paso lento.

―Como usted ordene Gaara-sama ―dijo la enfermera, mientras recibía los documentos―. Pero, quería preguntarle algo, para sacarme de dudas…

En ese preciso instante, el pelirrojo quedo paralizado, mientras seguía dándoles la espalda a las enfermeras.

―Dígame, la escucho ―dijo un tanto frio, aunque por dentro estaba hecho nervios.

― ¿Usted no entro al despacho del Jefe Médico, verdad? ―pregunto la mujer mayor.

―No. ―respondió Gaara, sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

―Ah… que alivio… ―dijeron a coro las enfermeras mientras suspiraban relajadas y se llevaban una mano al pecho a modo de tranquilizarse.

―Pero… ―titubeo el Kazekage, mientras volteaba a verlas; sentía que debía quitarse de encima lo que había hecho―, pero, cometí un error, entre a una habitación pensando que era la dirección correcta donde se encontraba el despacho del Jefe Médico, y vi a una señorita desnuda, que al parecer me confundía con otra persona llamada "Shun", me siento tan culpable por mi indiscreción… ―su mirada se centró en el suelo, tenía el rostro azul de nuevo.

Las enfermeras se quedaron petrificadas por unos instantes, la confesión había hecho que abriesen los ojos en sobremanera.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Que hizo qué?! ―dijo con voz exaltada y temblorosa, la mayor de las enfermeras.

―Gaara-sama… ―fue lo único que logro emitir la otra enfermera, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, sus ojos mostraban miedo.

―Me siento apenado, sé que hice mal, lo sé… ―agregó el pelirrojo, mientras mostraba un semblante de agobio― pero, ¡no fue intencional, deben creerme! ―su voz sonaba intranquila, pero sincera― por favor… cuando la vean, pídanle mis sinceras disculpas de mi parte.

La enfermera mayor se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a rascarse a modo de duda, desvió su mirada hacia un lado, su cara se afligió más…

―No dudo de su palabras Kazekage-sama ―inquirió ella―, pero, me temo que la Jefe Médico, no lo perdonara así de fácil, en especial tratándose de usted… debe estar tan molesta, que es capaz de matarnos a todos si nos encuentra en este momento… ―puso cara de pánico y a la vez resignación.

Fue en ese instante que Gaara entendió algo que había malentendido desde hace mucho.

―El Jefe Médico… ¿Es esa señorita que estaba desnuda? ―emitió con la mayor ingenuidad y asombro posible que su voz le podía dar―. Siempre deduje que se trataba de un hombre y no una mujer ―su rostro se mostraba confundido y un poco avergonzado―. Cuanto me equivoque…

―Simplemente, es indignante de su parte, el creer que Ann-sama es varón ―dijo la enfermera mayor con tono reprochante―. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que es mujer! Bueno… todo el mundo, excepto usted…

―Gaara-sama ¿Cómo es posible que haya confundido a Ann-sama con un hombre? ―la otra enfermera habló―, ella no será la feminidad en persona, pero es imposible confundir que sea un chico…

Gaara soltó un suspiro de pesar, en ese momento se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

―En verdad, lamento haber armado esta situación, no era mi intención ofender a vuestra superior. Lo mejor será que vuelva y me disculpe directa y formalmente con ella, si le explico mis razones y las circunstancias en las que sucedió todo, seguro entenderá… ―terminó diciendo mientras se ponía en marcha en sentido a la oficina del Jefe Médico.

― ¡No! ―exclamaron las enfermeras con horror y al unísono, mientras se ponían en frente del Kazekage para cortarle el paso y extendían sus manos en señal de alto―. No, lo mejor será dejarlo así…

―Pero… ¿Por qué no? ―expreso el, mientras las miraba perplejo.

―Etto… porque… no es una buena idea… ―respondió titubeante la enfermera mayor―. Ann-sama no lo entendería, tiene un carácter un tanto especial, lo más seguro es que termine golpeándolo si hace lo que usted tiene planeado.

―Es exactamente eso, lo que quiero hacer ―se escuchó una voz tenebrosa, detrás de ella―, lo que hizo el "Kazidiota" es digno de una golpiza…

Fue ahí que las enfermeras voltearon a ver a quién estaba atrás suyo, saltaron de golpe por el susto, refugiándose cómicamente detrás del Kazekage, el cual no se inmuto y miró más con curiosidad que con miedo al personaje que había aparecido enfrente. Llevaba una túnica de cuerpo completo color blanco, desalineado, apenas y se podía ver los dedos de sus manos, su rostro estaba casi completamente tapado por el velo que acompañaba a la túnica, el cual estaba mal puesto. Lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad era el gesto en sus labios, el cual era de molestia.

―Ann-sama, no debería salir mostrándose así ―empezó a decir la enfermera mayor mientras dejaba de lado su susto y se ponía enfrente de ella para acomodarle sus ropajes―, yo… ya estaba yendo para vuestra oficina…

―Déjalo así, Shun ―hablo con frialdad, su superior, mientras le agarraba una de sus manos, deteniendo a que la siga tocando―. Apártate, no estorbes ―dijo mientras la empujaba con brusquedad hacia un lado con su brazo―. De igual forma, el "Kazidiota" ya me ha visto en condiciones más incomodas y avergonzantes ―terminó de hablar dando una clara indirecta de expresión molesta al pelirrojo que tenía en frente.

―Lo de hace unos minutos atrás, no fue a propósito, más si fue un error mío, está en todo su derecho de molestarse; pero sinceramente le digo que me arrepiento de lo sucedido y por favor, acepte mis disculpas ―respondió Gaara con voz seria y serena, a las palabras de Ann-sama, mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza, mostrando que sinceramente aceptaba su culpa y pedía perdón.

― ¿Cree que sus disculpas me sirven de algo? ―inquirió desconforme la Jefe Médico― No sea estúpido e ingenuo, el daño moral hacia mi persona ya está hecho, ¿acaso cree que unas simples palabras lo compensarían todo? Parece que no es consciente del nivel de autoridad que poseo en esta aldea y lo que esto conlleva, no soy una de sus fanáticas para que crea que con sus "dulces palabras estúpidas" será perdonado por sus actos lascivos. ¡Degenerado! ―terminó de hablar casi a gritos, expresando toda la molestia que tenía guardada en sí, la Jefa Médico, mientras apuntaba con su dedo de modo despectivo hacia el Kazekage.

Gaara no pudo evitar volver a sentirse agobiado por la situación, una gota de sudor caía por un lado de su rostro, sabía que, era en su mayoría inocente de la acusación que le estaban imponiendo, pero la forma en la que esa mujer que tenía frente suyo, lo regañaba, hizo que le doliese una parte del estómago, de una forma que jamás había experimentado. En parte, le hizo recuerdo a cuando Temari regañaba fuertemente a Kankurō, al grado de que este último se llevase de propina unos buenos escobazos por parte de su hermana cuando estaban en casa y discutían sobre la limpieza, él siempre se mostraba ajeno ante esa situación que de vez en cuando presenciaba, pero ahora, al vivirla en carne propia, sintió pena por su hermano no presente, y se prometió que la próxima vez que los viese discutiendo, le ayudaría a evitar el maltrato que sufría por parte de Temari.

Mientras él estaba por segundos metido en sus pensamientos, las enfermeras tratan de abogar a su favor, persuadiendo a su líder de que evitase ponerse agresiva, recordándole que estaban en un hospital.

―No me importan sus opiniones, dejen de apoyar al degenerado que tengo en frente, traidoras ―decía molesta Ann, mientras levantaba su mano en forma de puño a modo de disconformidad.

El Kazekage salió de su pequeño transe, mostrando tranquilidad se acercó más a su agresivo transmisor y con voz seria y diligente se dio lugar para hablar.

―Quisiera discutir sobre esto en privado ―vio de reojo a las dos enfermeras, que dada la situación, estaban de mas―. Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a una solución, a modo de enmienda, por lo ocurrido… ―terminó diciendo mientras miraba fijamente, con firmeza y confianza a los pocos visibles ojos de la Jefe médico.

Ann al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo que tenía frente, se agarró el mentón, poniendo pose de reflexión por unos segundos, para luego reincorporarse y soltar un suspiro con mucho pesar.

―De acuerdo ―respondió con voz gangosa―, en privado tengo más oportunidad de golpearlo sin que nadie se interponga ―su labios mostraron una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y malicia―. Shun, adelántate y ordena rápido mi despacho ―habla dirigiéndose a sus subordinadas―, y Tu, vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo, tienes prohibido decir una sola palabra de lo que viste u oíste estando aquí ¿Te quedo entendido, no? ―terminó de hablar dirigiéndose a la otra enfermera con un tono tenebroso en su voz―. Andando.

Las dos enfermeras asintieron y se marcharon en direcciones contrarias del pasillo.

El Kazekage y Ann se quedaron viendo por alrededor de un minuto, la pesadez se sentía en el ambiente. Sus rostros reflejaban seriedad, en especial la de Gaara, mientras que, en lo poco que se notaba del rostro de la Jefe Médico, su expresión tomo la consistencia de una marioneta, inerte… no, vacía seria la definición más acertada.

Gaara iba a articular unas palabras, para quebrar ese ambiente molesto, pero, Ann le dió la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su despacho. Este primero, se limitó solo a seguirle el paso. En ese corto trayecto, el silencio se hizo reinante.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, abriendo la puerta, Ann entró, seguida del de los ojos turquesa.

―Shun, retírate ―ordenó con indiferencia la Jefe Médico mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, detrás de su escritorio.

―Sí, Ann-sama ―respondió la subordinada― Por cierto, dejo en su escritorio los papeles que Gaara-sama me entregó momento atrás, con sus permisos, me retiro ―dijo antes de desaparecer de escena.

Ann volvió a fijar su mirada al visitante que tenía enfrente.

―Puede tomar asiento, a no ser que se sienta más cómodo estando de pie ―dijo esta mientras le hacía un ademan con la mano a Gaara, para que se sentase―. Veamos que tiene que decir…

El tomo asiento, estaba por hablar, cuando se detuvo al ver que la Jefe Médico se sacaba el turbante que ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro. Lo que vio, lo dejo sin habla; se trataba de una mujer que tendría más o menos la misma edad que él, tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta clásica un tanto desaliñada, haciendo que unos pequeños mechones de pelo cayeran de forma graciosa por su rostro y frente, sus ojos eran de color miel, y a pesar de su semblante molesto, no se podía evitar apreciar la perfección que denotaba su rostro, le hizo recuerdo a la muñeca de porcelana que recientemente Temari había comprado y que el había visto ocasionalmente los días anteriores al entrar a su habitación.

―Retomando el tema anterior, quiero explicar lo sucedido, estoy seguro que llegara a comprender… ―empezó a hablar Gaara, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la chica que tenía en frente.

―Aburrido… ―respondió ella, cortando el hablar del pelirrojo y mirándolo con desinterés― Este tema me acaba de aburrir, seré benevolente con usted, daré por olvidado lo sucedido, pero, usted tiene que darme lo que exijo a cambio. Y esta será la única solución que acepte.

―Comprendo ―emitió el Kazekage, mientras su mirada se volvía más suave. Al parecer, para él, su homónima solo era una persona gruñona más no alguien de pensar poco negociable―. ¿Y qué es lo que pide a cambio? Mientras no infrinja las leyes de la aldea, puede ser concebible.

La Jefe Médico escribió algo en una pequeño nota y se lo lanzó por la mesa, llegando justo enfrente del pelirrojo.

Este alzó el papel y leyó detenidamente lo que decía, no pudo evitar poner expresión de incredulidad. Lo que pedía no era la gran cosa, por lo menos no para él.

― ¿Seguro que solo quiere esto? ―volvió a mirar con ingenuidad, a los ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente.

―Ah… ―respondió ella con pocas ganas― Lo que está escrito ahí, no aceptare nada menos, pero si quiere puede ser más ―rio de una manera extraña―. Deduciendo por lo que refleja en su rostro, creo entender que no sabe de qué se trata lo que pido… ¿Sabe dónde puede encontrarlo?

―Tengo una idea de saber dónde puedo obtenerlo ―respondió el Kazekage con notable confianza, mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo―. Apenas lo consiga mañana, se lo traeré…

―No es necesario, de ser posible, solo envíeselo a Shun, ella me lo entregará ―aclaró Ann.

Luego de eso, ese tema se dio por sentado. Así que el Kazekage, por fin pudo hablar por lo que había venido.

―Mi visita consistía en traerle esos documentos que tiene frente suyo ―expresó Gaara―tienen algunas irregularidades…

La Jefa Médico tomó los papeles que tenía frente suyo y empezó a hojearlos, mientras se llevaba un lapicero a la boca, los reviso una y otra vez, pero no encontró error alguno, y empezó a fruncir más el ceño, al grado de enfadarse de nuevo.

―No encuentro fallas aquí ¿Qué se supone que debo ver? ―declaró ella, reflejando molestia en su voz.

―No tiene fallas ―respondió Gaara sereno―, están incompletos, faltan sus sellos de aprobación.

― ¿Sellos? ¿Cuáles? ―manifestó con un asombro fingido, ella.

―Son los de pie de página ―indico él.

―Ah… esos sellos ―enunció con tono aburrido, Ann―. Son tan insignificantes e innecesarios que ya había omitido su existencia hace años… ―soltó los papeles de golpe, en su escritorio, y se rasco la cabeza a modo de ociosidad―, simplemente son una pérdida de tiempo y tinta ―agregó.

―Insignificantes o no, están para ser sellados ―recalcó Gaara, sintiendo que la paciencia lo abandonaba―. Soy el Kazekage, y mi trabajo es el de supervisar que todo se ejecute según las normas políticas y administrativas de nuestra Aldea. Ya he dado por alto muchas veces esta falta, pero, ya no admitiré más documentos incompletos, le agrade o no, se los devolveré.

Tras acabar de oír lo que decía el Kazekage, Ann, en silencio tomó su sello y puso su marca en todas las hojas existentes del informe, las junto y se las extendió a Gaara.

―Ahí las tiene ―dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de su despacho―, para su mala suerte, ya no tengo tiempo para dedicarme a escuchar sus quejas. No se olvide de cumplir con lo acordado, o lo lamentará. Puede retirarse…

―Pero… hay otros asuntos que quería debatir con usted ―inquirió el, sin moverse de su asiento―, le exijo unos minutos más de su tiempo…

― ¡Le he dicho que se retire! ―enunció la Jefa Médico alzando la voz, tanto que, de no ser por su rostro inexpresivo, hubiese parecido muy enojada―. No lo volveré a repetir.

―De acuerdo ―respondió Gaara, al ver que la postura de ella era innegociable. ―Pero le advierto que no desistiré en reunirme con usted para debatir otros temas pendientes―. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del despacho, donde esta lo esperaba con la puerta abierta―. Con su permiso… ―termino emitiendo mientras salía.

―Ha… adiós. ―fue lo único que dijo Ann.

El Kazekage se volteó para inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida, pero apenas tuvo los pies fuera del despacho, sintió como la puerta se cerraba bruscamente en su cara.

 _Creo que me detesta ―se dijo a si mismo pensativo―. Sé que no fui oportuno con mi llegada, pero, al fin pude decirle lo más importante, por lo menos los documentos ya no me llegarán incompletos…_

Y así, iba caminando rumbo a la salida, profundo en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el ambiente del hospital, de repente, una enfermera se interpone en su camino.

―Gaara-sama… ―titubeó al principio, la enfermera mayor, que resultó llamarse Shun―, me sorprende que Ann-sama lo haya atendido tan rápido, no lo golpeó ¿Verdad? ―terminó diciendo con inquietud en su voz.

― ¿Golpearme? ―repitió Gaara esa palabra, mientras salía de sus pensamientos y ponía atención a quien tenía enfrente―. No… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―respondió.

―No, no, por nada ―dijo la enfermera, haciendo ademanes con la mano mientras se retiraba, notando que pregunto demás―. Olvide lo que dije, por favor ―agregó a la lejanía.

― ¿Mmm…? ―fue lo único que logro emitir Gaara, mientras veía como se esfumaba la enfermera.

 _No entiendo lo que quiso decir, que más da…―pensó dentro de sí, mientras cruzaba el umbral del hospital con rumbo a la calle._

Se dirigió al Cuartel General, directamente a su despacho, dejo los papeles que tenía en su mano, ordenó un poco su escritorio y pasó a retirarse a su hogar.

―Ya estoy en casa ―cerró la puerta el pelirrojo, se quitó los zapatos acomodándolos a lado del de sus hermanos, se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con ellos. Estaban tirados en el enorme sofá que tenían mientras miraban una película, el cual estaba dinamitado en todos lados por palomitas de maíz. Era un escenario digno de sus dos cerdos hermanos mayores.

―Oh Gaara, bienvenido a casa, ven, toma asiento ―dijo su onee al notarlo, y empezando a empujar a Kankurō con los pies para hacerle campo en el basto sofá―, la película va en la mejor parte ―dictaminó la rubia con efusividad.

―Bien que llegaste Gaara, ya nos estabas preocupando, te fuiste de la oficina sin avisar donde ibas ―articuló el marionetista, mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá para hacerle campo y que se sentase en medio de él y Temari. Le extendió el tazón de palomitas. ―Ven, siéntate…

Ante la insistencia de sus hermanos, el pelirrojo se unió a ellos para ver la película, eso sí, prefirió sentarse en el suelo alfombrado, que a comparación del sofá, estaba libre de palomitas de maíz. Pasaron unos minutos, la película no le llamó la atención, no le daba ganas de reír y asombrarse al verla como lo hacían sus hermanos, mas decidió acompañarlos a terminarla de ver. Apenas acabo, Itobasama los llamo a cenar.

Ya en medio de la cena.

―Oye Gaara, dinos ¿A dónde fuiste? ―pregunto el castaño, a modo de sacar conversación, mientras engullía un pedazo de carne―. Si no te hubieras tardado tanto, hubieras llegado a tiempo a ver la película desde el principio…

―Debía terminar con unos documentos administrativos que eran del hospital, algunos estaban incompletos, así que fui a este, para que "el Jefe Médico" me los firmara, y descubrí que "el" en realidad es "ella"…

Temari, quien se limitaba solo a escuchar, casi expulsó todo lo que tenía en su boca, del asombro, casi se tranca y empezó a golpearse el pecho para que se le pasase, tomó agua y trago, todo esto mientras sus hermanos la observaban atónitos.

―Gaara ¿Cómo es posible que pensaras que la Jefa Medico era un hombre? ―emitió al fin esta, con tono de asombro.

―Etto… ah… ―respondió este, contrariado―. Ustedes ¿Ya lo sabían? ―inquirió.

Tanto sus hermanos, como la ancianita que estaba presente, alzando algunos de los platos que ya estaban vacíos, soltaron a reír, casi a carcajadas. Provocando que Gaara se abochornase, sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban y tomaban cierto colorete que jamás había experimentado.

―No me digan que ustedes ya lo sabían ―agregó indignado, mientras miraba inquisitivamente a sus hermanos―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Así hubiese evitado hacer el ridículo ―agregó levemente molesto, aunque dada las circunstancias hizo que el momento se tornase más gracioso.

―Pero si todo el mundo sabe que es mujer ―respondió Temari, aguantándose la risa y llevándose una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa―. Perdona Gaara, pero ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que te cuesta diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer? Aunque, no quiero juzgarte ¿sabes? ―el tono de su voz se volvió más serio―, la Jefe Médico tiene un carácter poco femenino, además de cómo se viste y casi no se le ve el rostro, son cosas que no ayudan. Supongo que eso despista bastante a personas como tú, que no se fijan en las apariencias minuciosamente ―terminó señalando esta.

―De haber sabido que ibas donde ella, te hubiera acompañado, sueño con un autógrafo suyo, es difícil verla y peor aún hablar con ella.

Gaara miro a Kankurō con curiosidad ¿Cómo era posible que su despistado onii-san supiera más que él, de alguien; en especial de la Jefe Médico, la cual él estuvo años buscando información y excusa para acercársele.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso del autógrafo, Kankurō? ―preguntó directamente el pelirrojo, mostrando gran curiosidad―. ¿Ella es una clase de famosa aparte de su trabajo como Líder medico?

― ¿Eh? Por su puesto que es muy famosa ―refuto el castaño, ante la ignorancia de su otouto―. Creo que no te vendría mal, curiosear el mundo social real, tu solo te informas sobre política y economía, pero hay algo que se llama noticias sociales ¿sabes?

― ¿Noticias sociales? ―repite Gaara― cuéntame más sobre eso ―replicó desbordando asombro y curiosidad.

Temari observo con molestia a Kankurō, de cierta forma, no quería que hablase con Gaara de esos temas. Pero decidió dejarlo, ya que en parte él tenía razón, ya su otouto debía ser consciente de ese mundo, porque en parte ya pertenecía a él, y en el futuro estaría más dentro de él.

―Bueno, empezare por mostrarte lo más importante, esto ―dijo Kankurō sacando una de las revistas que solía ojear Temari y el en sus momento de ocio, el cual estaba lleno de artículos con fotos de personas y propagandas de cosméticos.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que hay información importante ahí? ―habló Gaara mientras miraba con escepticismo el folleto que ojeaba su hermano, al parecer en busca de algo―. Por un momento pensé que eras más culto que yo, que decepción… ―terminó diciendo mientras perdía interés y volvía a centrarse en su cena.

― ¡Oye, oye, espera! Ya lo encontré, ten, solo léelo y me darás la razón ―regañó el castaño mientras le pasaba la revista al Kazekage―.Léelo, ya sabrás lo que las personas comunes piensan de nosotros y los clanes.

Gaara con mucho escepticismo aun en su rostro, tomó la revista, y con desgano empezó a leer.

"Y en primer lugar, por veintésima cuarta vez consecutiva, como era de esperarse por parte de sus miles de fanes, nuestra querida, Ann-sama, ¡la belleza codiciable! La ternura, amabilidad y sensualidad personificada; aparte de dirigir el hospital general de nuestra aldea, esta hermosa genio, es la primogénita del clan más poderoso e influenciable que hay en Suna, fue la que ocupo el cargo de dirigente militar en los años en los que el clan del Kazekage entró en recesión por falta de un sucesor. Es fundadora del teatro a cielo abierto que se inauguró hace más de cinco años. Aun sin siquiera cumplir la mayoría de edad, tiene el record de la señorita noble que más ha recibido propuestas de matrimonio, nobles de otros países incluso han venido a proponérsele. Haciendo otro record, ha rechazado a 108 pretendientes, todos nobles, siendo este último el segundo hijo del Señor Feudal, ¡Lo lamentamos por el!

¿Pero, quien no se rendiría a sus encantos? Heredó todos los rasgos físicos propios de su clan, superando incluso a su propia madre, quien a su vez llegó a posicionarse en este mismo puesto, aunque no de forma tan continua, en su juventud. ¡Y es que la belleza de los hijos del sol nunca pasa de moda!"

Gaara terminó de leer, se quedó viendo la imagen que estaba como referencia en el artículo, era sin duda ella, era una foto de perfil, donde se la mostraba con un kimono tradicional, si bien toda la imagen era perfecta, noto que su rostro reflejaba un gran vacío, daba la impresión de que sonreía, pero a él no le engañaban esas cosas, jamás había visto sonrisa más falsa en su vida. O le habrían obligado a ser esa toma de imagen o todo era una edición descarada, muy contraria a la realidad. O por lo menos, no era lo que el presenció a conocerla en persona.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, lo escrito si era información considerable, mas no utilizable, mas sin duda, le molestó ver como exponían a alguien de esa forma, a pesar de que se tratase de la persona que lo trato mal ¿Qué no había respeto por la privacidad? Ella cumplía un papel importante en el bienestar de la Aldea ¿Por qué los líderes de su clan no hacían nada al respecto? Estaban hablando de su futura líder de una manera poco respetuosa ¿O es que ellos eran consciente de toda esa pamplina patética?

―Y bien ¿Qué te pareció? Había información que tu no conocías ¿verdad? ―emitió Kankurō mientras retomaba su cena y miraba al pelirrojo de forma desafiante, haciendo que este último saliese de su meditar―Di algo, has puesto una cara extraña ―refutó.

―Ah… leí cosas que desconocía, aunque, no es nada importante o de utilidad para alguien como yo ―respondió Gaara sincerándose.

Kankurō puso cara de aburrimiento, mientras Temari lo observaba con gracia. Fue entonces que el marionetista la miró con malicia mientras recordaba algo.

―Gaara, dale vuelta a la página anterior, te faltó leer algo ―dijo con tono gracioso, el marionetista.

Su rubia hermana hizo ademanes con la mano, trató de abalanzarse a la revista para quitársela de las manos a Gaara, pero este por instinto, esquivo sus manos, y movido por la curiosidad le dio una ojeada a la página anterior.

"En segundo lugar, tenemos a la kunoichi más temible conocida de esta época, Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage Gaara. Con una belleza heredada por parte de su madre Karura-sama, la esposa del 4to Kazekage, esta hermosa joven ha llegado a resaltar, pero no solo por su apariencia, sino por su habilidad y técnica por el manejo del elemento viento, es muy hábil y diestra y muy sagaz a la hora de los enfrentamientos con sus enemigos. Pero lo que la hace temible es su temperamento, ella es muy seria y de una ruda convicción. ¡Pobre de aquel que se atreva a subestimarla!"

Luego del artículo, había una foto de Temari, donde ella posaba con su abanico, en posición de ataque y con una mirada desafiante en su rostro, se la notaba muy feliz, realmente feliz.

Gaara miró con orgullo esa foto, por lo menos no habían hablado de su hermana de forma poco decorosa, y mostraba que ella era feliz siendo quien era.

Temari por su parte miraba a Gaara con agobio, nunca había recibido una crítica suya, y eso la estresaba, Kankurō por su parte la miraba con una sonrisa bromista.

―Te vez imponente y fuerte ahí, Temari ―rompió el silencio el pelirrojo, mientras le alcanzaba la revista que minutos atrás le había intentado quitar, está por su parte, la tomó―. Me agrada saber que los demás te ven, como yo te veo ―dicho esto, el agradeció por la cena y se levantó, ya era hora de ir a descansar ―Buenas noches… ―fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de escena.

Temari por su parte abrazo toda sonrisa, la revista, y le dio las buenas noches a su hermano, mientras ella seguía cenando, Kankurō la mira con recelo e indignación, estaba molesto tanto que no respondió a Gaara cuando se despedía.

― ¿Por qué te halaga solo a ti y a mí no? Yo fui quien le mostró la revista ―protestó de forma berrinchuda el castaño―, un día de estos voy a desaparecer solo para que sufran y se den cuenta lo malos que fueron conmigo, y será tarde para que se arrepientan, ya van a ver ―amenazó este.

Temari lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras sonreía de forma tierna.

―Tonto, no digas eso, aunque no lo demostremos, Gaara y yo te queremos mucho, no te exasperes por eso.

―Hum… ―Kankurō se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el difícil fingidamente―. Lo que tú digas, segundo lugar…. ―sonrió con malicia.

Fue ahí que el castaño recibió un golpe en la cabeza de su querida hermana. Tenían una forma muy rara de demostrarse amor esos dos.

Gaara ya en su habitación, se dispuso a tomar un baño, salió de ahí en bata, luego se puso su pijama y acto seguido se recostó en su cama. Se puso a meditar en todo lo que hizo en el día.

― ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de una chica? ―pensó en voz alta mientras apagaba la luz de su lámpara―, era la primera vez que la veía de cerca, recordó su mal carácter que tenía, y lo parecida que era a Temari en ese aspecto cuando enojaba; ese día, había recibido su primer regaño por parte de una mujer, y recordó una frase que dijo una vez su amigo Naruto, cuando recién había acabado la guerra y estaba en el hospital, su compañera de equipo, Sakura, lo había regañado por haberse levantado de la cama, ya que su estado era frágil.

"Las mujeres dan miedo cuando están enojadas" ―una pequeña mueca se dibujó en sus labios―, ahora puedo darte la razón, Naruto. ―se cubrió con sus sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos que sentía pesados y se entregaba al sueño.

En ese mismo momento, pero en el hospital, dos hombres y dos mujeres, causaban alboroto con un papeleo que les había llegado de improvisto.

―Ann-sama, creo que no acabaremos esta noche ―dijo Shun lamentándose, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa, la cual estaba inundada de papeleos desordenados―, debí traerme una almohada…

―Ya deja de quejarte, me vas a contagiar tu flojera ―enuncio Isaí, un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello castaño, contextura delgada, pero de atractivo medio. Sellaba los papeles a una velocidad inhumana, lo malo es que los tiraba, desordenándolos más―, maldita perezosa…

―Cállate Isaí-chan ―respondió Shun, intentando acurrucarse encima de la mesa, encima a los papeles―, solo me estoy tomando un descanso…

― ¡Maldita! Bájate de la mesa ―inquirió molesto Isaí, dejando su trabajo de lado, subiéndose a la mesa para empujar a Shun a la nada―, no tienes derecho a tomarte un descanso, haragana…

―Oye, oye… ―interrumpió Nan, el más joven de los tres, tendría unos 20 años a lo más, cabello negro, el mismo no se consideraba atractivo, pero tampoco era un feo más del montón, según el mismo decía. Se levantó de su lugar y alzo la mesa de un lado, provocando que los otros dos escandalosos cayeran al suelo―, menos charla y más trabajo ―replicó.

Entonces los tres empezaron a insultarse, dejando papeles en el suelo y en el aire.

―Hey tú, mocoso ¡¿Quién te dió derecho de tumbar la mesa?! ―gritó Shun.

―Cierto, eres un maldito, Nan ―agrego Isaí, mientras empuñaba su mano con mucha molestia.

―Si… si… ―repetía un indiferente Nan―, solo quería que se concentrasen. Saben, si seguimos así, no terminaremos ni al amanecer…

La Jefa Medico, que leía unos papeles concentrada, indiferente al caos que estaban produciendo en su oficina sus asistentes, se detenía por ratos en su lectura para tomar un sorbo de su tan relajante café. Pero el disturbio venció su concentración, tal vez por el cansancio, así que se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la mesa plegable en la que estaban sus asistentes, justo en la mejor parte de la pelea, ya que ya se estaban agarrando de los cabellos como en una pelea de niñas.

―Si están perdiendo el tiempo en sus infantilerías, supongo que ya terminaron el registro del papeleo que les pedí ¿no?

Tanto Shun, Isaí y Nan quedaron congelados al escuchar la voz de su superior, sonaba tétrica, más la expresión vacía que mostraba su rostro, sonaba como la voz de la muerte, así que, a la velocidad de la luz, recogieron el desorden que causaron y siguieron trabajando arduamente en silencio.

Ann dejó de observarlos y se dirigió a su ventanal.

―Es una pena que tengan que amanecerse hoy. Es una noche con clima agradable. Ohh… miren, hay mucha gente paseando en la calle ―dice esta, mientras observa por la ventana de su despacho, la cual daba una amplia vista de la ciudad―, pobrecitos, si hubieran hecho que este papeleo no se les acumulase desde antes, ustedes estarían allá afuera, juntos a esa gente ignorante y mediocre, viviendo sus comunes y felices vidas… es una pena… huhuhu… ―terminó diciendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para tapar su malévola sonrisa y tomaba asiento en su escritorio, de nuevo.

―Ann-sama usted es cruel… ―sollozaron los tres asistentes a coro.

―Huhuhu… ¿Será? ―rió Ann para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de intriga.

Los asistentes bajaron sus cabezas a modo de tristeza, solo lograban emitir un "mmm…" mientras seguían trabajando en lo suyo.

―Está bien, está bien, no pongan esas caras largas ―Ann se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y cruzo los brazos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro―. Pueden irse, yo terminare lo que falta ―les guiño un ojo.

― ¿Ah, en serio? ¿Ann-sama? ―dijeron sus subordinados al unísono, ella jamás se había comportado así de amable, se miraron estupefactos entre ellos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Siguen aquí? ―hablo Ann mientras les sonreía y se acercaba a la mesa de ellos, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía su taza de café―. ¿O es que prefieren quedarse a ayudarme? ―miró su taza de café y luego se las extendió a modo de ofrecimiento―, si quieren les puedo convidar un poco de mi café…

Ann no terminó de decir su oración completa, sus asistentes se volvieron gas, desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz, o más bien, como cucarachas escapando de la luz.

―Qué modo de amar sus trabajos, bueno… ―se habló a ella misma, dando un largo suspiro de decepción; fijo su mirada en aquella jungla de papeles que estaba en esa mesa―. Supongo que seremos Tu yo solos de nuevo… Iderum… ―dijo mientras tocaba el tatuaje con forma de Fénix que tenía dentro de su mano izquierda y lo rasgaba al grado de que este saliese sangre.

―Eres muy flexible con los humanos que te rodean, niña ―respondió una voz proveniente de detrás de ella. Era una especie de animal de invocación, un fénix de proporciones grandes, ocupaba casi toda la mitad de su despacho, era hermoso, el solo ver sus plumas doradas daban la sensación de transportarte a un mundo de fantasías―. Bueno, supongo que pasaremos otra noche más, los dos solos, incluyendo todos los fines de semanas, como desde hace diez años ―emitió la ave, tratando de moverse en ese pequeño espacio―. Ojala que me regales algo por nuestro aniversario, sabes… a mí me gustan los…

― ¡Cállate! ―expresó Ann molesta ante tantas palabrerías de su acompañante―, deja de hablar pajarraco, y ordena este desastre, ya sabes cómo.

―Ya, ya solo bromeaba niña ―el fénix extendió levemente sus alas haciendo que se formase un fuerte viento en la habitación, el cual duro solo unos instantes haciendo que los papeles revoloteasen y cayeran ordenadamente en torres encima del escritorio de su ama, y la mesa plegable se acomodó en una esquina, parecía que hubiese usado magia. ― ¿Y qué tienes planeado? ¿Iremos a tu casa o nos quedaremos aquí como siempre? ―preguntó el fénix, mientras miraba a su ama con una tristeza disimulada en sus ojos de ave. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero preguntaba por puro eufemismo.

―Ah, haremos los mismo de siempre, Iderum ―respondió su joven ama, mientras dejaba la taza de su mano en su escritorio y se acercaba al fénix para acariciar su picuda y bonita cabeza, mientras este le correspondía sus caricias moviendo levemente su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

Se apartó de él, se acercó a su escritorio y saco una almohada y una manta, se subió encima de Iderum y se acomodó en el lomo de este; el fénix por su parte se acurruco en el suelo, como si se tratase de su nido.

―Buenas noches, Iderum.

―Buenas noches ama, que descanse. Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día muy largo para usted.

―Ha, lo sé… ―respondió ella, mientras se acomodaba de un costado y cerraba sus ojos, entregándose al sueño―, lo se… ―fue lo último que murmuró antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Iderum agachó su cabeza al suelo, hasta que su pico se tocase con este, una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, toco el suelo y este desato una especie de barrera alrededor de toda la habitación.

 _Duerme tranquila, Ann. Yo estaré protegiéndote… por siempre… y para siempre._

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Sunakagure.

Toc, toc, toc… se escuchaba resonar en una puerta.

―Gaara ¿Estas despierto? Voy a pasar… ―se escuchó una voz.

El joven Kazekage estaba en medio de su ducha matutina, sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación y alguien entraba con paso tranquilo.

―Kankurō ¿Eres tú? ―respondió este sin dejar de bañarse―, estoy ocupado, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo mientras desayunamos… ―remató diciendo, ya que si se trataba de Kankurō, normalmente no era nada de suma importancia, por lo menos, no ese día.

―No soy Kankurō, Gaara ―le interrumpió una voz femenina―, ese haragán debe estar dormido, más aun que tiene día libre hoy.

―Ah, cierto ―respondió Gaara mientras salía de la ducha, envuelto en una bata blanca, sus cabellos rojos aun dejaban caer una débiles gotas, que empapaban un poco, su fino rostro; se puso una pequeña toalla encima de la cabeza para secarse más rápido mientras se la masajeaba bruscamente con sus manos, por la forma en que lo hacía parecía un niño que recién estaba aprendiendo―. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme, como para que me hagas salir apresuradamente de mi ducha? ¿Temari? ―inquirió el pelirrojo mientras seguía revolviéndose el cabello con su toalla de forma graciosa.

Su hermana lo observó de forma divertida, se acercó frente a él y le quito la toalla.

―Así no se hace, te estas frotando muy fuerte, a este paso solo te lastimarás la piel de tu cabello y podrías quedarte calvo en un futuro, déjame ayudarte, de paso aprendes la forma correcta de hacerlo. Agacha un poco tu cabeza.

Gaara miró un tanto perplejo a su hermana, pero no le respondió, mas obedientemente, agachó su cabeza tal como le pidió. Ella le puso la toalla encima y empezó a masajear con sus manos de una forma muy suave. Sentía como usaba más los dedos y no el tronco de la mano.

―Es como si agarraras arena con las manos despacio ―expresó el pelirrojo, un poco asombrado, dando su entender.

―Sí, sería una forma de explicarlo ―respondió Temari, y acto seguido le retiró la toalla―, ¿Ves? Ahora tu cabello está seco y sin tener que maltratarlo. ―dictaminó mientras le devolvía la toalla a su hermano acomodándosela en un hombro.

Gaara se tocó su cabello comprobando la verdad de las palabras de su hermana y le asintió levemente a forma de agradecimiento. Luego la volvió a mirar fijamente esperando a que le hablase de su asunto. Ella por su parte, entendió y se dispuso a continuar.

―Bueno, la verdad, no es algo muy importante, Gaara ―dijo Temari sentándose en el pequeño sofá que tenía este en su habitación ―. Quería pedirte un favor ―su voz tomó un tono de ansiedad―, yo…

― ¿Un favor? ―repitió Gaara mientras que a la vez cortaba las palabras de su hermana―. ¿Cómo hermano o como Kazekage? ―fue directo―. Ahora que recuerdo, hoy debes viajar a la aldea de Konoha, ya deberías haber partido…

―Sí, lo sé ―respondió Temari, mientras volteaba su mirada a un lado y se llevaba una mano a la nuca, se mostraba tensa―, justo sobre eso es lo que quería hablarte, veras, yo quisiera…

―Lo siento Temari, pero no puedo posponer tu viaje, debes ir ―hablo Gaara, al tratar de intuir lo que quería pedirle su hermana―, tienes que llevar información valiosa y clasificada, no le encargaría esta misión a nadie más ―se explicó.

―Ah, lo sé ―manifestó Temari un tanto molesta, porque no le dejaba explicarse―, lo que yo quiero es…

―Debes ir, no pienso asignarle esta misión a nadie más, no insistas ―arremetió Gaara.

― ¡Tonto! ¡No te apresures a intuir lo que voy a pedirte! ―gritó molesta Temari, se levantó y tomo a su hermano por los hombros de una forma agresiva―. Yo no me refería a eso que piensas, no tengo problema con ir a Konoha, al contrario, quiero estar allá lo más pronto posible, yo quería pedirte que alargaras más mi estancia en Konoha, de cuatro a siete días, no importa si luego me los descuentas de mis días libres. ―lo soltó, dándose cuenta, de que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro ¿Acaso su hermana le había gritado? ¿Y lo había insultado, estando a punto de pegarle? Empezó a sentir un poco de terror al escucharla.

―Gaara, entonces, ¿Puedes ayudarme? ―volvió a hablar Temari, al ver que su hermano quedo muy callado, casi se podía ver el pánico en su rostro. Junto las manos en forma de plegaria, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, estaba vez de una forma más dulce, al pelirrojo.

―Ah… si piensas reponerlos con tus días libres, supongo que no hay problema ―respondió el pelirrojo, saliendo de su asombro―, pero…

― ¿En serio? Que bien ―le interrumpió Temari, y empezó a dirigirse fuera de su habitación―. Nos vemos dentro de una semana, Gaara, cuida del idiota de Kankurō en mi ausencia.

― ¡Espera! ―articuló este con curiosidad.

Su hermana se detuvo justo en la puerta, se volteó a verlo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, capaz ni ella misma era consciente de la sonrisa que reflejaba.

― ¿Eh? ¿Querías decirme algo? ―preguntó ella con un tono alegre.

―Ah… nada ―respondió Gaara, prefiriendo no preguntar―, se prudente en el camino, espero novedades positivas de la misión, nos vemos.

―Claro, claro no olvides quien soy ―Temari batió una mano en forma de despedida para luego desaparecer de escena.

El Kazekage quedo absorto por un momento ¿Por qué Temari quería quedarse más tiempo en Konoha? ¿Por qué el sintió miedo cuando le grito? Todo fue muy bizarro, en fin.

Se fue a su guardarropa, se vistió y salió de su habitación, para luego dirigirse al comedor de su casa, donde Ito- basama lo esperaba con su desayuno.

―Buenos días, mi niño ―enunció la anciana―, el desayuno está servido.

―Buenos días, Ito-basan, gracias ―le respondió mientras se sentaba para degustar su desayuno.

Al parecer hoy le tocaría desayunar solo, Temari ya se había ido a Konoha y Kankurō seguro dormiría todo el día. Desayuno con tranquilidad, hasta que apareció el castaño, estaba bien vestido, con ropa casual, peinado y sin un gramo de maquillaje.

―Buenas Gaara ―dijo Kankurō mientras se disponía a sentarse y esbozaba una gran sonrisa―, es una hermosa mañana ¿no?

―Ah supongo ―respondió Gaara casi indiferente, mientras se dedicaba a degustar su desayuno, aunque notó el derroche de alegría que profesaba su hermano.

El desayuno de los hermanos de la arena continuo con tranquilidad, Ito-basama les comento que Temari se había llevado una gran porción de comida y ropa casual, lo cual le pareció cómico a Kankurō, y a Gaara… bueno, él se quedó con la incógnita del porque se reía Kankurō. Este último fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, argumentando que tenía planes para el día, Gaara lo secundo ya que era hora para dirigirse a su oficina, donde se enfrentaría al papeleo, shinobis con reportes de misiones y una reunión programada con los ancianos y los líderes de clanes influyentes, un largo día, sin duda.

Tomó asiento en su despacho, agarró su taza de café, le dio un gran sorbo y empezó a revisar sus papeles.

―Mmm… como desearía seguir durmiendo ―se dijo Ann, hablando sola, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda y con la derecha hojeaba con pereza los papeles―, si pudiera, cambiaria de cuerpo con un gato…

Es interrumpida de su pensar en voz alta, ya que tocan la puerta.

―Adelante ―respondió un tanto desanimada.

Es cuando entra a la sala, Shun, quien era la mano derecha de la Jefa Médico.

―Buenos días, Ann-sama ―enunció esta mientras entraba con una torre de papeles―, le traigo los informes correspondientes del mes.

―Genial, mas maldito trabajo ―dijo Ann interrumpiéndola―. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

―Etto… tal vez sea mal momento ―Shun cruzó los brazo y se agarró los codos, como preparándose para un regaño―, pero hoy tiene una reunión programada con los altos mandos, incluso va estar presente el Señor Feudal…

― ¡Maldición! ―exclamó Ann levantándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose a la ventana―. ¿Ahora como esquivo esa tediosa reunión?

―Ann-sama ¿Por qué esquivar esa reunión? Debe ser muy importante… ―Shun mostró preocupación―, ha podido evitarlas estos últimos años, pero creo que si sigue esquivando el reunirse con los demás, le traerá malas consecuencias…

―Cállate, no he pedido tu consejo ni opinión ―Ann la reprochó―, tu solo limítate a obedecer mis órdenes. Saldré por un rato, encárgate de los papeles de mi escritorio, que todo esté listo, y excúsame con esa tropa de cretinos.

―Sí, lo haré, le ruego me disculpe ―respondió Shun, mientras observaba como su superior se retiraba.

Gaara suspiró aliviado, había terminado de poner el último sello de su papeleo.

Termine justo a tiempo ―pensó, mientras miraba el reloj de mesa que tenía en su cálido despacho; marcaba poco más de las doce del mediodía, le daba tiempo suficiente para salir a almorzar, era viernes, así que visitaría el restaurante que estaba así a las afueras de la aldea; Era un largo recorrido, pero ahí servían el sunagimo más exquisito que había probado, eso y que, también Ito-basama no cocinaba todos los viernes, hacia solo el desayuno y luego se tomaba el día libre, marchándose a visitar a su familia.

Así que tomó la billetera que tenía, de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón que tenía debajo de su túnica de Kazekage y se retiró de su despacho, con dirección a la azotea del edificio.

Si camino por las calles como de costumbre, tardaré en llegar ―pensó para sí mismo―, me transportare con la arena ―empezó a desquebrajarse en diminutas fragmentos de arena que se dispersaban en gránulos volando por el viento.

Entro a la tienda, pero comprobó con infortunio que era un pequeño restaurante; como no tenía apuros, tomó asiento en la única mesa que quedaba libre, era larga y extensa, como para ocho personas, pero no importaba ese día no le importaba nada en realidad.

La mesera no tardó en aparecer en escena, y empezó a hablarle con su voz chillona.

―Bienvenido ¿Señorito? ―titubeó por unos segundos esta, no sabía exactamente si le hablaba a un chico o una chica, ya que este personaje llevaba pantalones sueltos, un sobre saco con capucha puesta y el cabello le salía desprolijamente, le tapaba la mayoría del rostro y daba a poner en duda si se trataba de una chica descuidada o de un chico con aire misterioso―. ¿Qué desea del menú? ―preguntó y acto seguido empezó a recitarle el menú completo.

―Lo que sea, solo tráeme algo para comer ―le respondió el personaje, interrumpiéndola―, y que sea rápido, y… y… una taza de café.

La mesera al ver el carácter del cliente, torció la boca a un lado y se limitó a escribir la orden y se retiró, sin antes blasfemar algo entre dientes.

El desconocido personaje se recostó sobre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa, bajo su cabeza de forma somnolienta, mientras esperaba su pedido. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que, se armó un bullicio al entrar una persona por la puerta, todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se levantaron, mientras saludaban con reverencia al recién llegado, no necesitaba ni siquiera levantar su cabeza que estaba pegada a la mesa, para saber de quien se trataba.

―Kazekage-sama, bienvenido…

―Kazekage-sama, es un placer encontrarlo por estos humildes lugares…

―Gaara-sama…

―Kazekage-sama…

El bullicio cesó a los pocos segundos. El cocinero en persona atendió a la "celebridad", y lo guio a la única mesa disponible, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

―Ey muchacho, levántate, si tienes sueño, vete a tu casa a descansar ―dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del supuesto "muchacho", este por su parte, no se inmuto ni un poco y siguió recostado―. ¡Holgazán maleducado, levántate! El Kazekage necesita esta mesa, ¡Lárgate! ―terminó diciendo el cocinero enojado por el actuar del desconocido.

―Pues el Kazidiota tiene mala suerte, yo llegué aquí primero y no pienso moverme ―respondió el personaje desconocido mientras levantaba la cabeza y con una mano apretaba fuertemente la mano del cocinero, retirándola con asco de su hombro y reflejaba una mueca de molestia en lo poco de cara que se le veía.

―Si serás ―el cocinero exclamó enojado mientras con un gesto llamaba a los demás camareros para que sacasen al indeseable del lugar.

―No es necesario recurrir a la violencia ―respondió Gaara rápidamente, involucrándose en la escena―. Yo solo necesito un lugar de la mesa, no es necesario expulsar a alguien aquí ―terminó de hablar mientras se sentaba tranquilamente al otro extremo de la gran mesa.

― ¡Pero Kazekage-sama ―insistió el cocinero―, este tipo le faltó el respeto!

―Las personas con hambre tienden a volverse hostiles ―respondió Gaara―. Insisto, no necesito toda la mesa para mí, por favor, todos los aquí presentes, volved a lo suyo ―dijo mientras observaba de reojo a todas las personas de las demás mesas que habían puesto ojo en la escena.

Todos volvieron a tomar atención a sus almuerzos, incluyendo el cocinero, el cual le preguntó al Kazekage su pedido del menú, este por su parte, le respondió que pediría lo de siempre.

Pasaron un par de minutos y apareció la mesera con un plato y una taza de café, para el otro ocupante de la mesa del Kazekage.

El personaje desconocido levanto la cabeza y observó su plato, el cual constaba de, una clase de emparedado mal hecho, el cual no dudaba que posiblemente haya sido profanado por dentro con escupitajos del cocinero a modo de venganza por la escena, así que se limitó a tomar la taza de café entre sus manos y saborear el aroma que este expedía.

―Sin duda no es mi día ― se susurró a sí mismo el extraño personaje, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda y agarraba con la derecha su taza de café.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el mal trato que le habían dado a su desconocido acompañante. Llego a pensar que, hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado en la mansión y haber tomado uno de los tappers con comida que guardaba Ito-basama en el refrigerador. Su plato llegó casi inmediatamente después que el de su acompañante, tenía un delicioso plato de sunagimo enfrente de él, pero, el hambre había desaparecido; se obligó a comer mientras observaba con discreción al personaje que tenía delante, el cual no había probado bocado y se limitaba a inhalar el aroma que expedía su café.

Pasaron los minutos, al cabo de un rato, Gaara se obligó a comer, y ya había terminado. Pagó, aunque su anfitrión se negaba a cobrarle, el dejó el pago en la mesa, se despidió y se marchó.

 _Aún tengo un par de horas libres antes de la reunión ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a paso despacio―, supongo que tengo tiempo de ir a casa._

― ¡Lárgate de acá y no vuelvas! ―gritó el cocinero, y le ponía una mirada desagradable al extraño personaje que había supuestamente, arruinado la visita del Kazekage.

―Ni aunque me suplicaras en un futuro, jamás volvería ―le respondió este serenamente mientras dejaba el pago en la mesa y se marchaba.

Y así, camino calle tras calle, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

― ¿Qué quieres? Kazidiota ―pronunció este, mientras veía de frente a quien trancaba su paso en un par de metros.

―Haró de cuenta, que no escuche eso ―Gaara se acercó mucho a él, dejando una distancia entre ellos, de poco menos de un metro―. Quería disculparme, siento que te hayan tratado mal por mi presencia en ese lugar.

―Ah… eso ―respondió indiferente el desconocido―, tus disculpas no me sirven, te las devuelvo ―, fue lo único que dijo mientras esquivaba al Kazekage y seguía su camino como si nada.

―Detente ―ordenó Gaara con insistencia―, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que aceptes mi premisa.

El personaje extraño se detuvo, pero solo volteó su rostro para observar al pelirrojo.

―Eres alguien muy molesto con toda esa insistencia, detesto eso de los humanos.

Terminó de hablar y prosiguió a seguir su camino.

Gaara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego tomó una decisión. Se fue corriendo para alcanzar a la extraña figura que tenía enfrente y lo agarró del brazo, jalándolo para que lo siguiese.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―fue lo único que pudo articular el personaje desconocido mientras en cámara lenta pudo ver como el pelirrojo hace una combinación de jutsus con su mano libre, cayendo en su técnica y desapareciendo en la arena que empezó a cubrirlos, junto con él.

Se transportaron al jardín interno de una casa, cayó de rodillas, mientras se agarraba el cuello, había tragado arena, sentía que le faltaba el equilibrio.

― ¿Don… don… de estoy? ―dijo mientras se sacaba la capucha, dejando que su pelo sea libre―, ¿Que has hecho? Kaze…

―Sabía que era usted ―le interrumpió Gaara―, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por un civil harapiento?

―Así que lo notó… ―respondió Ann, al notar que fue descubierta, sin hacer caso a las interrogantes que el pelirrojo le planteó.

―Es imposible que usted pase desapercibida ―refutó Gaara.

― ¿A qué se refiere?

―Era tan obvia al vestirse de ese modo ―el Kazekage salto del lugar elevado del jardín donde estaban, le ofreció su mano a modo de ayuda a la Jefa médico para que bajase, pero esta lo dio por sentado y salto sola de forma elegante hacia la superficie del lugar―. Su cabello estaba demasiado limpio y su rostro reflejaba su linaje noble; tal vez eso los civiles no lo noten, pero jamás pasaría desapercibida para un ninja, y menos para alguien como yo ―agregó.

Ann lo miro frunciendo su ceño, simplemente no podía soportar verlo cerca suyo.

― ¿Y por qué me ha traído aquí? ―la kunoichi extendió uno de sus brazos, demostrando que no dudaría en atacarlo si el hacía o pretendía lo mismo.

―Solo sígame ―dijo Gaara de forma tranquila, omitiendo el brazo que lo señalaba. Salió del jardín, y se encamino por un pasillo, Ann lo siguió sin dejar de apuntar su brazo hacia él.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a un portal de color blanco, por lo mientras Ann se detuvo por precaución suya, unos metros atrás.

―Por favor, pase ―indicó Gaara mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un ademan con la mano en forma de bienvenida―, estamos en mi hogar, no pretendo hacerle daño, considérese una invitada mía.

La Jefa médico observó con desconfianza en los ojos, al Kazekage, este por su parte reflejaba en sus ojos una gran tranquilidad, cosa que hizo que bajase el brazo que lo apuntaba.

Entró primero al lugar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una cocina, era tan blanca y reluciente que cegó su vista por unos segundos al ver tal pulcritud, era exagerada, para cualquiera que la hubiese visto.

―Ito-basan es un tanto extremista con la limpieza ―señaló Gaara mientras entraba detrás de ella―, puede tomar asiento, esto tardará un poco ―agregó y se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador, sacando unos recipientes con comida congelada de dentro de él.

― ¿Ah? ―fue lo único que logró emitir Ann mientras salía de su asombro, titubeó por unos instantes y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, mientras observaba con desconfianza a su anfitrión.

Mientras, el pelirrojo sacó varios recipientes, los colocó en el mesón de la cocina, se quitó su túnica blanca la doblo en dos y la colgó del perchero que había en una esquina del comedor; volvió a la cocina y de uno de los cajones saco un mandil de cocina, se lo colocó, llevó los recipientes al grifo, lo descongeló y se dispuso a calentarlo en el microondas; mientras esperaba el tiempo correspondiente, acomodó los cubiertos en la mesa, como para dos personas.

― ¿Por qué hace esto? ―rompió el silencio Ann, se levantó y acercó al microondas, lo observó como con la mirada de un gato curioso, todo lo que pasaba adentro por la pequeña ventana―. Tengo el presentimiento que esto tiene veneno ―remató.

Gaara no respondió. Sonó la alarma del microondas, Ann se apartó más por el ruido que emitía esa cosa que le era desconocida, que por Gaara, que se acercaba a abrir el artefacto. El Kazekage sacó los recipientes emanantes de vapor, sirvió en los platos que había acomodado en el comedor y llamó su invitada a que lo acompañase.

―El almuerzo está servido ―dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba―, siéntese con total confianza…

― ¿Cómo sé que no tiene veneno o algo parecido? ―refutó Ann mientras se sentaba bruscamente y miraba su plato con desconfianza. Era un curry de legumbres acompañado con arroz, emanaba vapor y a la vez un agradable y apetitoso olor, totalmente tentador si estaba muerta de hambre.

Pensaba rechazar la comida, pero su estómago rugió de hambre, tanto que Gaara fue capaz de oírlo, aun así ella no podía evitar ver con mucha desconfianza su plato.

―Si quiere podemos cambiar de platos, yo no tengo problema… ―ofreció el pelirrojo, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido al ver como Ann cambiaba los platos a la velocidad de un pestañeo.

El la miro con empatía, más cuando se dispuso a comer, jamás había visto comer a alguien con tanto apetito. Bueno, de hecho si había alguien, su rubio amigo de otra aldea siempre que lo invitaba a comer en ese local de Rámen. Pero jamás había visto a una chica, hasta ahora.

Sintió una gran emoción al probar la primera cucharada ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan simple pudiese saber tan bien? Pensó, mientras se metía cucharada tras cucharada, sus ojos casi lagrimearon de la emoción que sentía tras cada bocado que masticaba, pero su plato quedó vacío en cuestión de segundos, pero aun sentía el aroma ¿de dónde provenía? Olfateó como si de una bestia se tratase y observó que venia del plato de su detestable anfitrión, el cual ni siquiera todavía había probado su porción de comida por estar mirándola fijamente.

―Oh, yo solo prepare dos porciones, pero si gusta puede comerse mi porción también, no la he tocado todavía ―expresó Gaara al ver como su invitada lo miraba fijamente a él y luego a su plato alternadamente― ¿Lo quiere? ―dijo extendiéndole su plato.

La chica no dudo, y se lo quito en un segundo, lo devoró en un instante al igual que con el primer plato, el sabor que tenía esa comida hizo que olvidase todo aquello que le molestaba en ese momento, no recordaba la última vez que había probado comida casera, sintió algo cálido dentro de ella, como si su mente quisiese que recordara algo, mas no pudo, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que había agarrado el plato vacío y lo lamia todo, enfrente de un pelirrojo que la miraba con un asombro disimulado.

Bajo el plato, lo junto con el otro, cerró los ojos con vergüenza, soltó un suspiro y tratando de recobrar la compostura se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo de la cocina, fue algo que hizo inconscientemente.

" _Cuando uno prueba una comida deliciosa en una casa, lo mínimo que se puede hacer en forma de agradecimiento es ayudar a lavar los platos"_

Se detuvo en seco, no recordaba donde había escuchado esas palabras; reaccionó al escuchar al pelirrojo hablarle.

―No es necesario que haga eso, por favor démelos, yo me ocuparé de ellos, usted es mi invitada, los invitados no hacen eso ―trató de quitarle los platos que tenía en sus manos, pero ella lo esquivo, los lavó velozmente y los acomodó en un lado para que secasen.

El la observó detenidamente, examinó su mirada, era como si ella no estuviese ahí en su mente, parecía que su "yo consciente" se encontrase en un lugar lejano.

Ella entonces lo miro a los ojos, y a la vez su mirada volvió a la realidad.

―Quisiera irme, mas no sé por dónde ―habló mientras veía de forma inexpresiva al Kazekage― ¿Puede indicarme una salida? Si es que no quiere que haga un agujero en el techo de su hogar…

― ¿No se quedará para un postre? ―respondió este, reaccionando de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando dos vasos llenos de helado.

Ann miró con mucha atención el helado, ella detestaba al Kazekage por razones desconocidas para casi todos los de la aldea, incluyendo al mismo Gaara, pero, ella tenía una gran obsesión por lo dulce, tanto que, durante unos segundos, sucumbió a la duda.

 _Un helado seria bien ―pensó ella―, es un postre ideal tomando en cuenta el clima, aunque…_

― ¿De qué sabor es? ―preguntó.

―Tengo de dos sabores ―expresó Gaara―, uno es avellana con almendras y el otro, vainilla con pasas…

―No, no gracias ―interrumpió Ann, volteando su mirada a la salida―, prefiero irme.

―De acuerdo ―musitó Gaara, devolviendo los helados a su contenedor―, sígame, la salida es por acá…

Así, el Kazekage acompaño a la Jefa Medico a la salida de su mansión, la cual estaba conectada por un largo pasillo al cuartel general, salieron por una puerta re-direccionable, dando lugar con un puente que conectaba todo ese lugar con el resto de la aldea.

―Desde aquí, puedo irme sola ―emitió Ann mientras se subía a uno de los ventanales abiertos que tenía el puente conectado con el cuartel.

―Espero que me haya disculpado por lo ocurrido en ese restaurante ―manifestó Gaara, mientras se acercaba más a ella, quien seguía subida arriba del ventanal.

― ¿Eh, a que se refiere? ―Ann volteó a verlo, mostrando ausencia en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué a que me refiero? ―repitió Gaara confuso―. Bueno, por el mal trato que recibió en el restaurante, en parte fue mi culpa, por eso…

―Ah, cierto ―recordó ella, mientras volvió a mirar al pelirrojo con seriedad―. Supongo que si no acepto sus disculpas, usted seguirá insistiendo ¿no?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza levemente.

―En ese caso, tiene mis disculpas. Con el más sincero deseo de que jamás tengamos que convivir juntos de nuevo.

―Pero, tenemos una reunión en un par de horas, inevitablemente tendremos que vernos de nuevo ―habló Gaara con elocuencia, mientras arqueaba un poco su mirada.

―Huhu… ―musitó ella, mientras que una sonrisa forzada lo miraba.

Era esa misma falsa sonrisa que el había visto en esa revista que le habían mostrado sus hermanos. El verla no le producía ni un gramo de alegría, al contrario, sintió pena, era desgarrante para él, ver a alguien sonreír falsamente.

―Yo no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces como esas, son solo viejos verdes que quieren pavonear su poder enfrente de sus generaciones más jóvenes…

Gaara intentó responderle, pero ella, apenas terminó de hablar, se lanzó por el ventanal. Parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero, reaccionó, metros antes y se alejó saltando por encima de los techos de los edificios adyacentes al lugar.

Él se limitó a observar, para luego retirarse de nuevo a su hogar. Cada vez más, quería comprender por qué la líder medico lo evitaba y trataba con repudio, pero, dejaría eso para después. Tendría una reunión en un par de horas, debía concentrarse en otras cosas que ameritaban más atención.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, si bien mi meta es subir un capitulo a la semana, he tenido un par de inconvenientes estos días T_T, haré lo posible para subir otro capítulo nuevo el próximo sábado, bueno y eso.**

 **Ahora ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Algún personaje de los nuevos les robo la atención? ¿Odiaron a alguien? xD Díganme, no se contengan, aplausos, tomatazos, criticas, dudas... déjenlo todo en los comentarios, por fis, yo también soy feliz leyéndolos :´D**


	4. Capitulo 3

ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO, POR FAVOR LEER ESTE CORTO GLOSARIO, ES PARA MEJORAR SU COMPRENSION DE LA HISTORIA.

 **Daimyō/Daimio/ Nagashi-sama** : Es el Señor Feudal del País del Viento, la máxima autoridad tanto en lo político, económico y militar de tal país. Es un hombre de grandes proporciones con un cuerpo robusto y prominentes mejillas, tiene ojos orientales, unos bigotes finos que van hacia arriba y una pequeña y fina barba.

 **Kimono:** Vestido o traje de dos o tres piezas, hecha de seda, usado mayormente para ocasiones especiales, pero de uso diario para la gente de sangre o clase noble.

 **Yukata:** Vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para las fiestas de verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda. Normalmente es de una pieza.

 **Kotatsu:** Es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

ES TODO, AHORA PUEDEN PROSEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.

CAPITULO 3

Llegó a la sala de reuniones, la mayoría de los líderes ya estaban presentes, y esperaban en silencio, sentados alrededor de la gran mesa oval, la hora estipulada para dar inicio a la reunión. Se reunirían los quince líderes de los clanes más importantes y dominantes de la Aldea, habían pedido la presencia del Señor Feudal, porque tenían un conflicto que no podían resolver entre ellos.

Todos los lideres empezar a murmurar cuando la líder del Clan Taiyō entro en escenario, incluso la miraron de forma desafiante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Gaara, esta reunión le daba mala espina. Si estos personajes se alteraban serían capaces de atacarse entre ellos, se replanteo la idea de no haberle pedido a Kankurō que lo acompañase como su escolta. El ambiente empezó a tornarse pesado, todos los líderes expresaban molestia en su semblante, exceptuando a la líder del Clan Taiyō; ella siendo consciente de la mirada que sus semejantes le dedicaban, tenía el rostro iluminado y tranquilo, reflejaba una vasta sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces llego el ultimo integrante que faltaba, era el más importante de todos, si bien Gaara no le temía, le tenía un gran respeto, ya que gracias a su apoyo, él pudo asumir el cargo de Kazekage.

Estaba seguido por su sequito de sirvientes, quienes lo traían en una especie de camilla real, toda adornada con objetos pertenecientes a la nobleza.

― ¡El Señor Feudal se hace presente, levantaros e inclinaros ante su presencia! ―grito uno de sus sirviente, presentando a su amo.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos e inclinaron su cabeza a modo de saludo en dirección al Señor Feudal.

―Ya, ya, basta de formalismos ―expreso el Señor Feudal, mientras de forma graciosa se intentaba levantar de su camilla real, se agarró la cadera con dolor y se reincorporo mientras sus sirvientes hacían fuerza levantándolo por completo y se retiraban dejándolo solo―. Dios mío, más les vale que me hayan hecho venir por algo importante, no saben el infierno que es viajar desde mi hogar hasta este lugar, ese viento sofocante que hay en el desierto, ni teniendo tres sirvientes abanicándome todo el día podía sentirme cómodo, y ni hablar del aburrimiento que pasamos yo y mis esposas, espero un gran banquete luego de que arreglemos esto.

Empezó a caminar de forma jadeante a la mesa oval, se sentó a lado de Gaara, pero noto con infortunio que no cabía en la silla.

―Muchachito ¿Serias tan amable de cambiar de asiento conmigo? ―se dirigió a Gaara mientras trataba de zafarse del asiento que lo apresaba―, es vacaciones y me he salido de mi dieta un poco, se amable conmigo, tu que eres flaquito y joven. Ayuda a esta pobre y hermosa bola noble a salir de aprietos ―termino diciendo mientras le extendía la mano hacía el, a señal de ayuda.

Gaara asintió y se levantó rápidamente, estiro con cuidado al Señor Feudal para librarlo de su asiento, este por su parte reboto como una pelota contra el Kazekage, dando la impresión de que estuvo a punto de tumbar al suelo al delgado líder.

Todos los líderes observaron de forma apenada la escena, excepto la líder del Clan Taiyō, la cual estalló en risa, mientras apuntaba de forma burlesca su mano hacia el Daimio.

―Jajaja menudo pedazo de gordo eres Nagashi-san ―se destornillo de la risa―, por poco y nos dejas sin Kazekage de nuevo, ¿con que estabas a dieta? ¿Cuantos puercos te comes en el desayuno? ¿Tres, cuatro o más?

Los demás líderes miraron asombrados a la Taiyō por semejantes palabras que le había dedicado al Señor Feudal. El mismo Gaara la miro asombrado, nadie jamás se había dirigido así ante el rey.

Lo levanto del suelo y lo ayudo a sentarse en su nuevo asiento.

―Me disculpo por el incidente causado, la anterior vez había podido acomodarse entre nosotros, y no teníamos previsto que usted se había extendido ―decía Gaara un tanto tenso por la escena. La risa de la líder Taiyō de fondo no ayudaba a nadie, volviendo todo más tenso.

―Ya, descuida, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo engorde ―respondió el señor feudal mientras se acomodaba su tocado―, siéntate jovencito, siéntense todos ―ordeno―, gracias por ayudarme. ―termino diciendo mientras arrancaba un dije de oro de su túnica y se lo ponía en la mano en forma de agradecimiento.

―Ah… ―murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente el regalo que le había dado el Daimio ¿Acaso lo había tratado como un aldeano necesitado?

―En cuanto a ti ―siguió hablando el Señor Feudal mientras miraba a la Taiyō, con una mirada de molestia, ya que esta no paraba de reír―. ¡Maldita bruja bonita! ¿Qué clase de trato es este hacia tu señor? ¡Pídeme disculpas de rodillas, Daena-san!

La mujer empezó a reír más fuerte, a grado que se agarró el estómago y empezó a golpear con una mano la mesa en modo de júbilo.

―Hare eso el día en el que los puercos vuelen, aunque a este paso, los pobres se van a extinguir por tanto que te los comes jajajaja… ―respondió la líder, Daena.

El Señor Feudal se puso rojo del enojo, tanto que hizo que Gaara se preocupase.

―Por favor, discúlpese con Nagashi-sama, usted le ha hablado de forma muy irrespetuosa, le recuerdo que él está aquí para resolver sus problemas, sea más agradecida… ―hablo el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose claramente a la líder del Clan Taiyō.

La mujer dejo de reír y puso una cara molesta al escuchar al Kazekage.

―Tú no te metas, mocoso ―inquirió―. Nagashi-san y yo somos amigos de la infancia, reírme de él es parte de nuestra gran amistad, no metas tus narices en lugares desconocidos para ti, mocoso pedante ―refuto, y cruzo sus brazos a modo de molestia.

La expresión de Gaara que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apacible, se volvió muy seria, detestaba a las personas estúpidas como ella, y sobre todo porque lo había tratado de "mocoso", término que anteriormente tuvo que aguantar tanto en la reunión de los kages como con los ancianos de su aldea.

―Está bien Kazekage, déjala ser, es una prima segunda mía, es familia, nada puedo hacer más que aguantar sus bromas humillantes hacia mí. ―dijo el Daimio al notar que el pelirrojo lo defendía. Suspiro con resignación mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Gaara asintió tras escuchar las palabras del Señor Feudal, borrando la expresión de su rostro, tomando los papeles que tenía en la mesa y de los cuales había una copia para cada uno de los asistentes.

Sonó el enorme reloj que había en la sala, anunciando las cuatro de la tarde, la hora fijada para la reunión, había llegado.

―Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, doy por iniciada la reunión entre los clanes y el Señor Feudal. Yo, Sabaku no Gaara, el 5to Kazekage, por solicitud de todos los aquí presentes, hare de mediador y moderador en esta congregación. Señores líderes de los clanes, les exijo ser diligentes y directos a las peticiones que quieran hacerle al Señor Feudal; a todos se les ha asignado un número, que podrán encontrar en los papeles que tienen frente suyo, siguiendo ese orden darán a conocer su caso y lo que exigen para resolverlo.

Gaara termino de hablar, si bien a simple vista parecía alguien retraído, cuando le tocaba hablar su voz se tornaba con una gran energía de liderazgo. Los presentes empezaron a revisar sus documentos asignados en silencio, al cabo de unos segundos, el primero de ellos levanto su mano.

―Mi nombre es Toshiro Namiki, soy el líder del Clan Namiki, reconocido por su especialidad en técnicas relacionadas con el ninjutsu médico y de sellado. Vengo aquí a reclamar una prorroga al pago de divisas que mi Clan tiene adeudado con el Clan Taiyō, no por que no tengamos el dinero para pagarle, sino porque ellos piden a forma de pago, nada más ni nada menos que, a mi segundo hijo para que se case con uno de los suyos y agregarlo a su clan…

Gaara relajo su mente, al parecer sería una clase de reunión donde se discutirían temas políticos y de herencia, parecía denotar que sería una larga y tediosa reunión, pero, los demás líderes de clanes empezaron a alborotarse, obligándolo a intervenir.

― ¡Silencio! ―rectifico el pelirrojo, mientras elevaba su voz, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedasen en silencio―, se les ha asignado un numero para que todos tengan la oportunidad de ser escuchados, apéguense a las reglas que les he ordenado…

Fue entonces que uno de los líderes levanto su mano, mientras indicaba con la otra su número, lo cual indicaba que le tocaba hablar.

―Gaara-sama y Daimio-sama, soy Neri Taiga, líder del clan Taiga, mis iguales y yo venimos aquí a denunciar el embuste que esta arpía ha hecho a nuestros a clanes ―apunto a la líder del clan Taiyō―, no solo a Namiki-san le ha pedido esa forma de pago, sino a todos los aquí presentes, está claro que sus intenciones son otras…

― ¡Es cierto!

― ¡Todo esto es muy sospechoso!

― ¡Quiere aprovecharse de la situación!

― ¡Se ha negado a aceptar otras formas de pago!

Los líderes empezaron a hablar simultáneamente, el Señor Feudal se tornó preocupado, no le gustaba el conflicto que se estaba formando frente suyo. Levanto la mano a señal de silencio haciendo que todos en la sala se callasen.

―Las acusaciones que están haciendo son de un nivel medianamente grave, ya me habías mandado un resumen de esta situación, pero jamás pensé que este problema abarcase esta magnitud ―tosió, aclarando su voz―. Daena-san, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto, a su favor, ante tal acusación? ¿Es cierto lo que usted pide a cambio de saldar sus deudas? Explíquese con detalle, el Kazekage y yo, no estamos al tanto de sus convenios que usted tiene con los demás clanes, estos asuntos normalmente se arreglan en privado, me es de desagrado que tengan que involucrarme en todo esto… ―termino de hablar el Daimio con un tono de elevada molestia, mientras sacaba algo de maní de sus ropajes y se los llevaba a su boca, esa era la forma en la que el trataba de relajarse.

La líder del Clan Taiyō suspiro con molestia ante las palabras del Señor Feudal, parece que no quería hablar, pero luego miro con malicia a sus iguales y se decidió.

―Así es, todo lo que dicen sobre mi es cierto, turril con patas ―expreso mientras extendía las manos a modo de aceptación―. Como todos aquí deben saber, mi clan es el que tiene el poder mayoritario tanto en lo político como en lo económico, somos dueños de casi la mitad de la Aldea, sin contar nuestras propiedades que tenemos alrededor de todo el país del viento. Obviamente no somos seres mezquinos que atesoramos nuestra riqueza solo para nosotros, mi clan nunca se negó a ofrecer ayuda financiera a todo clan que se lo pidiese, es más, hemos sido benévolos estos últimos veinte años, brindándoles una tarifa de pago muy reducida; pero nosotros aparte de ser ninjas somos gente de negocios, nadie ayuda a nadie sin recibir nada a cambio en el mundo de las finanzas ―su voz se llenó de orgullo, mientras sacaba unos papeles de su túnica y con la agilidad propia de un ninja les lanzaba una copia al Kazekage y al Señor Feudal, quienes estaban al otro extremo de ella, en la enorme mesa oval―. Lo que les he pasado son los registros de todos los préstamos que mi clan hizo a los clanes aquí presentes, todo detallado desde su primer préstamo hasta estos últimos, incluyendo mi gran aporte con descuento que les di para financiar su apoyo en la última guerra que vivimos recientemente, la de hace un par de años…

Al igual que el Daimio, Gaara tomo los papeles y se puso a examinarlos. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al notar los números desorbitantes que contenían esos informes, jamás había visto cifras con tanto ceros, algunos clanes todavía no habían podido pagar préstamos que databan desde años antes de su nacimiento. Una gota de sudor recorrió su cien, con esa deuda que tenían, el prestamista, incluso podían pedir la muerte de un noble, no, de varios nobles a cambio de pago. Y todo podría ser aprobado políticamente ya que las leyes lo autorizaban. Miro al Daimio para ver su reacción ante los hechos, este tenía una mirada seria que llego a preocuparlo más, ¿Seria que, ni el noble monarca era capaz de pagar estas deudas con el tesoro del país? No, si podría, pero la economía de desestabilizaría, muchos pasarían hambre, el trabajo tanto para civiles y militares escasearía, ¿Cómo era posible que un clan haya acumulado tantas riquezas al grado de tener el poder para desafiar al propio Señor Feudal?

―Según veo las expresiones de sus rostros, ya deben tener una idea de la situación actual que estamos atravesando ―la mujer continuo con sus demandas―. Yo no pido mucho a cambio, mejor dicho, MI CLAN no pide mucho a cambio para saldar sus deudas, no queremos dinero, ya que nadamos en el ―extendió sus manos de forma vanidosa, haciendo que los demás líderes graznaran los dientes de enojo e impotencia ante la situación―, solo les pido a cambio un poco de su genes, nuestro clan tiene como debilidad los ninjutsus raros, nos encanta coleccionarlos, sin mencionar que los mejoramos con nuestra genética, ya que desde el comienzo de la humanidad se nos conoce como una raza guerrera, nacimos dotados para la pelea; pero también somos seres apacibles en tiempos de paz… Si el problema es que teman perder su número de sucesores servibles, no me molestaría, devolverles en un futuro, un miembro fruto de esta unión…

Uno de los líderes no aguanto el discurso que estaba pronunciando la Taiyō, y se abalanzo hacia ella desde su asiento, mientras le soltaba una blasfemia, rasgando sus vestiduras y ejecutando una técnica de estilo magnético que hacía que su brazo se transformara en una especie de cuchilla destentada. Fue un ataque directo, Gaara no llegaría con su escudo de arena a tiempo para evitar la gresca.

Gotas grandes de sangre saltaron por el aire, esparciéndose por toda la mesa oval y manchando a algunos miembros. La escena se tornó tétrica, por un lado, Gaara había tomado como prioridad la vida del Daimio, protegiendo a este, dentro de su técnica de esfera de arena.

Una vez asegurada la vida del mayor de sus líderes, todos centraron la vista en el líder que había atacado a Daena. Este estaba en el aire, atravesado por unas gruesas agujas que salían de la cabeza de la líder Taiyō, al parecer una técnica de crecimiento capilar acelerado, ni siquiera había sido capaz de tocarla. El sujeto trataba de articular algo pero una de las agujas atravesaba su cuello, quitándole la posibilidad de emitir ruido alguno, empezó a desangrarse, las gotas rojas caían rápidamente por los senderos de agujas y se esparcían por el rostro de la Taiyō, la cual no se inmuto y seguía sentada con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Saco su lengua para probar el cálido liquido rojo que se deslizaba por alrededor de sus labios. La victima que estaba en el aire, dejo de forcejear, la técnica que tenía en unos de sus brazos se desvaneció, daba la impresión de que ya no estaba con vida. Daena, desvaneció su técnica seguidamente, haciendo que el cuerpo inerte, cayese de forma estrepitosa encima de la mesa.

En un instante lo que era una reunión de discusión, se convirtió en una escena mortuoria.

― ¿Por qué me miráis así? ―inquirió la Taiyō mientras sacaba un pañuelo de sus vestiduras y empezaba a limpiarse el rostro lleno de sangre. Sus cabellos que eran de un rubio muy claro ahora tenían tonos rojizos esparcidos por todo lado―. El me ataco primero, yo solo actué en mi propia defensa y ustedes son testigo de ello… ¿Qué no piensan moverse para ayudarlo? ―pregunto indignada, al ver que todos seguían mirándola paralizados―. No está muerto, aunque si sigue así, no durara mucho, si lo llevan con rapidez al hospital donde trabaja mi hija, puede que sobreviva.

Dos de los líderes se acercaron al cuerpo, ciertamente aún tenía pulso, miraron al Kazekage a modo de pedir aprobación para ayudarlo, este afirmo asintiendo con su mirada. Lo cargaron entre los dos y desaparecieron de escena.

―Y bien… ¿seguiremos con la reunión o aceptaran lo que exijo? ―dijo la sanguinaria kunoichi mientras sacudía los papeles manchados de sangre a modo de que se secasen.

Todos voltearon su mirada al Kazekage, esperando su decisión. Este por su parte, primero libero al Señor Feudal, quien al ver al escena palideció al grado de marearse.

―Nagashi-sama por favor, mantenga la compostura ―le sugirió el pelirrojo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo―, no podemos dejar inconclusa esta reunión, menos ahora por lo que acaba de suceder, si no llegamos a un acuerdo, esto podría provocar una guerra entre clanes…

― Pero tú puedes controlarlos ¿no? Eres el Kazekage ―respondió el Daimio dando a entender que quería salir rápidamente del lugar, estaba invadido por el miedo―, tu toma la decisión de cómo solucionar esto, no te juzgare…

― ¡Nagashi-sama! Actué como es debido, se lo pido, solo usted puede arreglar todo este conflicto ―expreso Gaara con tono firme, haciendo que el Daimio, volviese a pensar con cordura.

―Cielos… está bien, sentaros todos de nuevo ―objeto este mientras soltaba un suspiro grande de resignación―. Por favor no vuelvan a actuar con violencia frente mío, esas cosas me ponen muy nervioso…

Los líderes que quedaron volvieron a tomar su asiento. De los quince que estaban presente sin contar al Kazekage y al Daimio, solo doce quedaban.

―Dada las circunstancias, no me queda más que apoyar a los clanes afectados, tratare de aumentar sus trabajos al máximo, para que sus finanzas crezcan y puedan pagar en un plazo determinado todas sus deudas que tienen hacían el Clan Taiyō…

Los líderes mostraron aceptación en su rostro, ante la solución que ofrecía el Daimio.

― ¡Yo no aceptare dinero, no es lo que estoy pidiendo a cambio! ―interrumpió Daena, con tono furioso hacia el Daimio―. ¡No pienso aceptar esa propuesta!

―No tienes opción de negociar, Daena-san, quien manda aquí soy yo ―indico el Señor Feudal con firmeza, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de sus vestiduras y garabateaba unos números detrás de los papeles que la Taiyō les había dado y se los entregaba a Gaara―, ahora mismo le he dado las nuevas tarifas al Kazekage, el reorganizara los porcentajes que ganen todos los miembros de sus clanes, los cuales tendrán prioridad para realizar misiones. Yo apenas vuelva a mi hogar buscare otras formas de apoyar sus economías y se las hare llegar a la brevedad posible.

―No pienso aceptar eso, escúchame bien, puerco ―declaro la Taiyō al borde de la ira.

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo, quieras o no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer negociar con la vida de unas personas como si se tratasen de ganado? Te excusas diciendo que es para mejorar el bienestar y poder de la aldea, pero dime ¿Serias tú, capaz de hacer eso mismo, sacrificando la vida de tus propios hijos? ―inquirió este con más seguridad en su voz, dando entender que la decisión era irrevocable.

― ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ―grito indignada la líder Taiyō, ante las palabras del Daimio―. Sería capaz de sacrificar y matar a mi propia primogénita con tal de asegurar la vida de mi clan y de mi aldea, todos son unos idiotas… se arrepentirán por esto. En futuro, cuando pidan nuestra ayuda, no estaremos para nadie…

―Pues siento pena de tu hija, por tener una madre que no dudaría en sacrificarla o incluso matarla por el bien de otros ―emitió tristemente―. Por mi parte, doy por terminada esta reunión y el caso en sí, se seguirá pagando las cuotas establecidas con tus deudores, elevada un quince por ciento más, para acelerar la cancelación completa. Pueden retirarse, iros todos en paz a sus casas, y por favor avísenme si ese líder se murió o no, no podré dormir de la intriga ―termino de decir el Señor Feudal mientras se arreglaba el tocado y con un silbato llamaba a sus sirvientes que estaban afuera, para que lo recogiesen.

Daena apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, la furia la consumía, sin contar a los demás líderes que empezaron a verla con burla, se abrían librado de esta, pero no dudaría en vengarse de ellos en un futuro cercano. Se levantó y fue la primera persona en retirarse, había perdido y no podía hacer otra cosa más que desaparecer por el momento.

Mientras los sirvientes cargaban a su obeso amo, Gaara trataba de ordenar y salvar todo aquel papel que no hubiese sido alcanzado por la sangre, ya todos se habían retirado exceptuando al Daimio, quien seguía dándole trabajo a sus súbditos al subirlo en su camilla real.

―Fue una reunión corta, pero intensa ¿no? ―dijo el gordo noble a modo de sacarle plática al pelirrojo, mientras seguía ahí―, siento mucho orgullo y respeto hacia ti, al saber que lidias, mantienes y diriges a estos bestias, aun con la corta edad que tienes, incluso me lideraste a mí por unos segundos ―rio― ¿Porque no vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche? Nos daremos un gran banquete para olvidar lo malo que ocurrió hoy…

Gaara se quedó perplejo ante las palabras del Señor Feudal, si bien no le agradaba recibir halagos, se sintió satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de su superior.

―Ah, gracias ―expreso―, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, quisiera acabar hoy con todo este papeleo, pero agradezco su ofrecimiento Nagashi-sama…

―Siempre tan reservado, en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre ―respondió el Daimio, sentado en su trono ambulante, listo para partir―. Pero mis invitaciones no son rechazables, si digo que vamos a cenar un banquete juntos, cenaremos un banquete juntos ―su tono de voz se volvió diligente―. Ponte unas vestiduras como el noble que eres y visítame en la noche, en el lugar donde siempre me hospedo cuando vengo aquí, nos vemos, Gaara-san.

―Ah, lo siento… yo no quería… ―trato de justificarse el pelirrojo, pero su gordo líder ya había partido, solo le quedo inclinar su cabeza un poco a modo de despedida.

Termino de apilar todos los papeles, antes de marcharse, observo el salón de reuniones, estaba manchado de sangre en su mayoría. Si bien, en el pasado, escenas como estas le causaban gozo y jubilo, ahora solo le provocaban tristeza y repugnancia. Le pareció raro el actuar de ese líder que ataco a la Taiyō, ahora el muy estúpido estaría luchando por su vida en el hospital, sin duda su accionar fue irracional ¿pelear en una reunión contra una persona que te tiene doblegado por su poder económico y social? No importa desde donde se viese, no había una razón clara para ello.

―Bueno, dejare esto a los responsables de limpieza del edificio, espero no se traumen… ―murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a salir con el pequeño montón de papeles acomodado en uno de sus brazos.

Recién había entrado a su despacho, cuando vio que alguien entraba agitado, casi arrancando su puerta.

― ¡Gaara! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunto un agitado Kankurō, parece que había corrido mucho, aún estaba con su ropa informal, la cual estaba casi empapado de sudor. Se apoyó con una mano en la mesa, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

―Ah… ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? ―emitió el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de cocoa fría, y volvía a centrar su mirada en los papeles que tenía frente.

― ¿Cómo que porque estoy agitado? ―inquirió molesto, el marionetista―. Estaba en el hospital visitando a alguien y de repente veo a dos de los líderes que tendrían que reunirse contigo, llevando a un tercero casi muerto, estaban empapados de sangre; instintivamente me acerque a uno de ellos y me contaron todo lo que vieron en la reunión. Salí corriendo hacia el salón de reuniones, temí que los demás hubiesen empezado a pelear entre ellos involucrándote en todo eso; llegue al lugar y vi toda esa escena sangrienta. Temí lo peor…

―Ah… las cosas se complicaron un poco, en media reunión ―respondió Gaara mientras centraba la mirada a su hermano―, ese idiota que viste medio muerto, tuvo la osadía de atacar a la líder del Clan Taiyō, esta última no dudo en contraatacar, lo neutralizo en cuestión de segundos. El Señor Feudal perdió la cordura por el miedo a lo que presencio, pero pude tranquilizarlo y al final se llegó a un acuerdo con el problema en cuestión, aunque… tengo la sensación de que se necesitara algo más para resolver ese conflicto, la afectada negativamente con ese acuerdo es alguien a quien tendremos que tratar con sigilo desde ahora en adelante…

Kankurō escuchó atentamente la explicación de su hermano, y luego de otras preguntas más, que le formulo, suspiro aliviado.

―Cielos, ni en mi día libre, puedo estar en realidad "libre" de tener que preocuparme de mi molesto otouto ―sonrió el castaño mientras se tiraba en el sofá que había en el despacho y se llevaba una mano al rostro―. Ya puedo ver a Temari regañándome apenas llegue de Konoha y se entere todo esto que sucedió…

―Deja de hablar de mí, como si fuese un niño indefenso al que se necesita mantener siempre protegido ―la voz de Gaara se tornó molesta―. Te recuerdo que no he obtenido el puesto que tengo por pura casualidad…

―Oh, ¿Ahora quieres restregarme tu título de Kage? Te recuerdo que ese puesto lo conseguiste por el apoyo de muchas personas, en especial, Temari y yo ―respondió Kankurō, también con molestia―. Siempre necesitaras de nuestra fuerza y apoyo, ha sido así siempre, incluso… en esa época… ―titubeo al decir eso último, mientras volteaba su mirada triste a un lado―. Siempre has sido el favorito de todos, de una forma u otra, incluso desde que cambiaste, Temari se ha vuelto más cercana a ti, de lo que fue conmigo. No es que este celoso ni nada por el estilo, pero en verdad desearía que fueras más agradecido conmigo y Temari, siempre estás ahí, todo ausente, la tonta de nuestra hermana dice que es porque quedaste así por el pasado, pero, te recuerdo que tu pasado y el mío no son muy diferentes, yo también sufrí la muerte de mama… ―su voz sonó entrecortada, no sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo eso ahora, pero sentía que debía decirlo, ya lo había callado por mucho tiempo―, Temari y yo también sufrimos el rechazo de los demás por ser hermanos del "fenómeno" en ese tiempo. No te guardo resentimiento por ello, tú no tenías la culpa, ni siquiera ahora, que soy más consciente del mundo en que vivimos, no estoy seguro que la culpa fuese de papá o de alguien en específico. Escuche por la voz del mismo Naruto que le ofreciste "beber juntos" cuando se convierta en Kage, dime, ¿Cuándo invitaras a tus hermanos de sangre a "beber junto contigo"? ¿O es que no somos lo suficientemente buenos, Temari y yo, para tener ese honor y momento contigo? Dime ¡¿Cuándo demonios nos trataras como tus hermanos?! ―sin darse cuenta de sus propios actos, el castaño se había levantado del sofá y había ido hacia Gaara, quien lo miraba fijamente, consternado y perplejo, escuchándolo en silencio; se situó en frente del susodicho quien estaba todavía sentado, lo agarro por el cuello de su túnica de Kazekage y lo estiro hacia el para que mirase la molestia y dolor que reflejaba su rostro― ¡Responde, maldita sea…! ―le grito al ver que este no le respondía, girando su rostro con tristeza hacia un lado. Entonces lo soltó con fuerza y lo empujó hacia su asiento. Los dos no fueron capaces de verse al rostro de nuevo, cada uno miraba al suelo, el silencio reino en el lugar por unos segundos.

―Jamás pensé que tenías todo eso guardado dentro de ti… ―rompió el silencio el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía en medio del lugar, dándole la espalda a su hermano―. No era mi intención "restregarte mi título" como tú dices, simplemente quería decir que Temari y tú siempre me sobreprotegen y eso me molesta un poco… Sé que, al veces, me centro solo en mí mismo, y no noto lo que sienten los otros a mí alrededor, o cuando lo hago, pienso en todos en general. No era consciente que algunos de esos actos míos herían tus sentimientos o los de Temari… creo que he sido con ustedes dos, muy…

―Egoísta, sin duda, no lo dudes ―le interrumpió Kankurō, mientras en ese instante lo volteaba, poniendo su mano en los hombros del pelirrojo, para que lo mirase de frente―. No debes sentir miedo de convivir más con nosotros, se más expresivo y agradecido, nosotros jamás volveremos a darte la espalda…

―Iba a decir "desconsiderado", pero… creo que tu "egoísta" me define mejor en estos momentos ―respondió Gaara, mientras miraba con semblante triste a su hermano mayor, quien todavía lo tenía preso por los hombros―. Les debo mucho a ustedes dos, así que… ―miro a su hermano tratando de borrar su semblante amargo y poniendo una ligera sonrisa sincera en sus labios―. Gracias por todo, Kankurō, y lo siento si he hecho que te sientas rechazado o herido, tu personalidad tiende a irritarme con facilidad, pero prometo que tratare de pasar más momentos de calidad con Temari y contigo. Gracias de nuevo… hermano…

El marionetista lo miro con asombro, su rostro de tristeza desapareció instantáneamente, y fue sustituido por uno de alegría, las lágrimas salieron como cataratas de sus ojos, atrajo a Gaara hacia él y lo abrazo de esa forma en la que solo los hermanos se abrazan. Ese amor fraternal que solo ellos dos podían darse, bueno, tres, pero Temari no estaba, se lo perdió.

―Hua… hua… idiota, tus palabras alegraron mi alma de hermano mayor ―emitió entre llantos y mocos el castaño.

―Hum… tranquilízate Kankurō, estas ensuciando mi traje ―murmuro débilmente Gaara mientras soportaba los llantos de su hermano. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que él estaba quieto, no le había correspondido el abrazo, así que rápidamente levanto las manos y lo abrazo, situando sus manos cerca de la cintura media del castaño.

―Oi, oi lo estás haciendo mal, cielos, eres muy malo en esto, los brazos en la espalda, en la espaldaaaa… ―agrego Kankurō, un tanto indignado.

―Ah… oh… lo siento, no lo sabía, nunca habíamos hecho esto, así que no sé cómo actuar mecánicamente ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras corregía su error y lo abrazaba como debía ser.

―Está bien, descuida, recuerda que cuando te toque abrazar a Temari, tiene que ser de la misma forma ―indico el castaño, luego de estar unos segundos abrazados y luego se soltaron―, ese clase de abrazos solo puedes dárselos a Temari y yo, nadie más es digno de ellos, ni siquiera Naruto, él es tu mejor amigo, no tu hermano, hermanos solo tienes dos, Temari y yo, entiendes ¿no?

―Ha, lo he captado, abrazos de espalda solo con ustedes dos, nadie más ―dijo Gaara, repitiendo con ingenuidad―, pero ―su voz se tornó dudosa―. ¿Qué significa el abrazo que rodea la cintura? ¿Por qué no es aplicable en nosotros los hermanos? ―pregunto, reflejando una inocencia en sus ojos.

―Bueno, así solo abrazan las mujeres, tú no eres mujer, de eso estoy seguro, te he visto desnudo―respondió Kankurō, mientras empezaba a reírse, no pudo controlarse.

―Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Temari solo puede abrazarme así ―enuncio Gaara, omitiendo lo que había dicho su hermano en son de broma sobre su desnudes, él también lo había visto desnudo y no había diferencia entre ellos en ese aspecto, bueno, el castaño era un poco más alto y un poco más robusto de los brazos, pero eso era por la edad, luego eran como dos gotas de agua en todo lo demás, y cuando se refería a todo, se refería exactamente a "todo".

―No, Temari, estoy seguro que ella te abrazara como yo, me refiero a las otras "mujeres" ―dijo Kankurō mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

―Ah… ―fue lo único que emitió Gaara, mientras se distanciaba de su hermano y se acomodaba en el asiento de su despacho. Si bien, lo de haces unos momentos había sido algo emotivo para ellos dos, tenía trabajo que hacer, y estaba retrasado, no quería ser descortés con su hermano, pero la charla empezaba a no interesarle…

El castaño se acercó a su mesa y empezó a ordenar unos papeles que tenía desparramados.

―Mmm… es increíble que estos papeles den mucho trabajo, pareciera lo más fácil del mundo, pero no lo es, y siempre llegan más y más… ―leía un poco cada papel y los clasificaba según su rango de importancia.

Gaara observo lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, no dudaba del juicio con el este que clasificaba esos documentos, en ese aspecto era muy hábil, de hecho, de los tres quien más rápido leía y sacaba conclusiones exactas era él.

Pero le preocupaba tener que utilizar su tiempo, ya lo había dicho, trataría de ser mejor hermano con ellos.

― ¿Está bien que desperdicies lo poco que queda de tu día libre, ayudándome? Deberías irte, de todas formas acabare antes de que anochezca ―lo miro un tanto vacilante, el pelirrojo.

Kankurō, hizo como que no había escuchado nada, y siguió acomodando esos papeles. Luego de un minuto termino con todos los papeles que había agarrado.

―No te preocupes, lo que tenía que hacer hoy en mi vida privada ya lo termine, no me llegaron los repuestos para seguir armando mis marionetas, así que si me voy a casa ahora, estaré vagando viendo algo aburrido en la Tv. Mejor prefiero ayudarte, si terminas antes, me acompañaras a casa más rápido. Ito-basama no está hoy, así que me toca cocinar, me siento solo cuando no hay nadie en casa y no tengo nada que hacer… ―expreso el castaño mientras le quitaba la mitad de los papeles que tenía en la mano, Gaara, y empezaba a leerlos.

―Ya veo… gracias por la ayuda… ―emitió el Kazekage un tanto sorprendido. Hoy, su hermano Kankurō estaba usualmente más expresivo. Sintió algo raro en mente, por alguna razón, tenía ganas de reírse por lo que había escuchado por parte de este, pero prefirió reírse internamente, no quería enojarlo de nuevo.

Al cabo de un largo rato, terminaron de leer y ordenar todo los papeles pendientes. Marcaban las 18:30 en el reloj, por la ventana se podía ver al sol ya casi oculto.

―No estoy seguro que todo eso deba ir desechado a la basura ―inquirió el pelirrojo, al ver como su hermano votaba una gran cantidad de papeles al bote de basura que tenía ubicado a un lado de su escritorio―. Mira esto ―saco un par de hojas del fondo del tacho―, esta es una invitación a un almuerzo, dice "todo lo que pueda comer en carne asada" ¿Por qué desechaste esto?

―No seas ingenuo, fíjate quien lo manda, ese nombre me suena a una ingenua genin que sutilmente te está invitando a una cita, ponen la excusa de la comida para que caigas en ella, es una trampa ¿O es que estas interesado en concertar citas? ―indico el castaño mientras de un jalón le quitaba la hoja a su hermano menor y le indica la firma de la persona que había en la base de esa hoja.

―No, ni en lo más mínimo ―respondió Gaara, dirigiéndose a la salida―. Vayámonos a casa…

Apenas abrió la puerta, una mujer entro haciendo equilibrio con una torre de papeles, en el trayecto de ponerlos en la mesa, casi se choca con Kankurō, afortunadamente este pudo esquivarla.

―Lo siento mucho, Gaara-sama, tuvimos un contratiempo con los papeles, pero aquí están, por favor, ruego me disculpe… ―inclino la cabeza repetidas veces de forma graciosa a forma de disculpas, hacia Gaara. Era Shun, la asistente de la Jefa médico.

―Me había olvidado de ustedes ―dijo Gaara, mientras revisaba la primera hoja de esa torre de papeles―. No hay problema, he revisado y parece que todo está correctamente sellado esta vez. Puedes marcharte, dile a tu superior que espero seguir recibiendo el informe de esta forma, buen trabajo. ―Puso el papel en su lugar y le hizo un ademan con la mano a Shun, para que pueda irse.

La mujer hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y se retiró de la misma fugaz que había aparecido.

― ¿Tenemos que revisar todo ese informe? ―expreso con pavor Kankurō, al ver esa torre de papel.

―No, ya no, solo son papeles administrativos del hospital, no necesitan de mi visto bueno, porque ya están sellados y aprobados, si llegan a mi es para una revisión meramente burócrata.

Kankurō suspiro aliviado.

Ya en casa, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, a ducharse, había sido un día largo para ambos. Luego de eso, se toparon en la cocina, Kankurō ya estaba a punto de empezar a cocinar, cuando empezó a platicarle a su hermano sobre lo que le gustaría cenar.

―Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, no podre cenar contigo hoy, el Daimio me está obligando a ir a un banquete que realizara en el lugar donde se hospeda cuando visita la villa. Lo siento…

El castaño que estaba a punto de empezar a cortar las verduras que había preparado para la cena, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su pelirrojo hermano.

―Ya veo, supongo que es irremediable, hoy me tocara cenar solo, creo que es el destino, que se puede hacer… ―respondió Kankurō mientras se quitaba el delantal que recién se había puesto―. No tiene sentido cocinar para uno solo, saldré por ahí a comer algo…

Gaara observo el semblante triste de su hermano, pensó por unos segundos en una solución y se dispuso a hablar.

― ¿Por qué no me acompañas a ese banquete? Dudo mucho que el Señor Feudal se moleste si traigo compañía, el tiende a ser muy "efusivo" cuando está rodeado de comida.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? No quiero estorbarte ―señalo Kankurō, evitando emocionarse.

―Bueno, si no quieres… ―titubeo Gaara, pensando que tal vez era una mala idea.

―No, no, si voy, ¡Quiero ir! ―respondió el castaño emocionado―. ¿Cómo tenemos que ir vestidos? ¿Hablaran de algo político? Porque si no, podemos ir de yukatas…

―Ah, me dijo "como nobles" así que supongo que las yukatas estarán bien ―Gaara empezó a caminar, con dirección a su habitación―. ¿Sabes dónde guarda Temari nuestras yukatas? La última vez, vi que las había llevado a planchar, pero, yo no tengo la mía en mi armario…

―Cierto, yo tampoco tengo la mía, seguro ella las guardo en su habitación… ―Kankurō se rasco la cabeza, si hay algo que ellos no querían era entrar a cuarto de su ausente hermana, no porque les diese miedo el lugar, quien les daba miedo era ella; Kankurō ya se había llevado un par de golpes en el pasado por haber entrado en el pasado.

Con temor y sigilo, se aventuraron los dos hermanos a la "habitación prohibida" de su hermana, era un lugar espacioso que contenía dos camas, una donde descansaba Temari y otra donde descansaba sus ropas y muñecas; si, ella coleccionaba esa clase de cosas, pero sus gustos eran un tanto tétricos, todas sus muñecas eran tradicionales, tenían unas miradas un tanto raras.

―Siento que esas cosas me acusan con sus miradas muertas… ―susurro Kankurō a Gaara, mientras este último habría una caja que se encontraba encima del guardarropas de Temari, y con fortuna encontraba las yukatas que buscaban.

―Aquí están ―refuto Gaara, mientras tomaba la suya y la de su hermano; dos yukatas, una de color bordo y la otra de negro― bien, es todo lo que necesitamos, vámonos Kankurō…

Salieron del lugar, cada uno tomo la yukata que les correspondía y se fueron a vestir a sus habitaciones.

―Recuerdo que era así, pero… ―murmuro Gaara para sí, mientras amarraba la cintura que unía las dos partes del traje, pero estas se soltaban, cayendo al suelo, quedándose solo vestido con la parte superior del traje―, algo estoy haciendo mal…

Tocaron la puerta, era Kankurō, quien al parecer tenía el mismo problema, ya que vino agarrándose la parte inferior de su traje.

―Gaara, estas no son yukatas, son Kimonos ―dijo con voz de queja el castaño, mientras entraba de forma graciosa a su cuarto.

―Ah, ya me parecían bastante difíciles de vestir ―respondió el Kazekage mientras seguía intentando atarse el obi que unía la parte baja del traje.

Y así, entre bregue y bregue, pudieron acomodarse los kimonos, uno al otro, sin duda era algo que no se podía hacer solo.

―En momentos como estos, somos muy dependientes de Temari, ella nos hubiera arreglado en un instante ―dictamino Kankurō, mientras salían los dos de su hogar, con rumbo al encuentro con el Señor Feudal.

Llegaron al lugar, los sirvientes los recibieron, conduciéndolos a donde se encontraba su amo.

El Daimio los recibió con la "efusividad" que Gaara había predicho, alegrándose porque había traído a un invitado más. Ciertamente, Kankurō se volvió uno de los más agraciados invitados del banquete, era muy sociable, y a comparación de él, mantuvo una amena charla con el noble Nagashi-sama y sus esposas. Comieron y bebieron un poco, entonces luego de eso, el Daimio los invito a que lo acompañasen a otro lugar, dado que quería hablarles en privado.

Fue entonces, cuando entraron al lugar, que se dieron cuenta la verdadera razón de la invitación a su banquete.

Estaban cinco de los quince lideres con los que se había reunido esa misma tarde, todos se miraban un tanto más relajados que desde costumbre.

― Cómo ya se habrá dado cuenta, esta reunión tenia escondida una verdadera intención ―expreso el Daimio mientras se acomodaba junto con ellos en el Kotatsu grande que había en ese lugar.

Seguidamente entro una de sus sirvientes y sirvió te para todos los presentes. Para luego retirarse del lugar.

Mientras sorbían el gratificante té, los líderes y el Señor Feudal hablaron de lo mal que lo habían pasado en la congregación de la tarde.

―Disculpen que los interrumpa ―emitió Gaara un tanto molesto por la hora, recibiendo un codazo de su hermano Kankurō, pero prosiguiendo con su exigencia―. Pero yo mañana debo seguir con mis deberes diarios y ya es hora que pase a retirarme, al igual que Kankurō ―le devolvió el codazo, al mencionado―. Si tienen algo que decirme, preferiría que fuesen directo al grano.

Los presentes miraron serios al Kazekage, sus palabras los había dejado enmudecidos.

―Hemos sido bendecidos por el gran señor Buda al brindarnos a tan responsable y serio Kazekage ―pronuncio uno de los lideres, rompiendo el silencio y siendo correspondido por sus palabras con las miradas de los demás líderes―. Daimio-sama por favor, creo que a usted corresponde hablar por nosotros con el Kazekage.

El robusto noble, dejo de golpe su taza de té vacío y centro su mirada más seria que tenía en el Kazekage y empezó a hablar.

―Gaara-san, primeramente, debo felicitarte al traer a tu hermano a la reunión. No lo había pensado, pero creo que será mejor que tengas un compañero en la misión que voy a asignarte ―tosió, para aclarar su voz―. No sé si, Kankurō-san es consciente de lo que ocurrió en nuestra pasada congregación, pero esta misión desde esa premisa.

―Tiene conocimiento de la situación, pero no de los detalles, pero no se preocupe, lo pondré al tanto de lo sucedido ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a su hermano y este asentía con agrado.

―Bueno, como digas ―prosiguió el Daimio―. Como todos aquí sabemos, Daena-san se enfureció bastante por mi decisión de apoyar a los demás líderes. Sería muy descuidado de nuestra parte no tomar recaudos en el asunto, porque es más que seguro que tomara represalias apenas le demos la oportunidad. Así que he decido que la contraatacaremos primero, si bien su clan nos ha servido con devoción y ha sido fiel desde el principio de los tiempos del sistema de las aldeas. Hemos dejado que su poder tanto político, económico y militar se haya acrecentado de una manera desbordante, si bien, nunca tuvimos conflictos con sus anteriores líderes, temo que Daena-san llegue a revelarse contra la aldea entera y trate de tomar por la fuerza todo el País del Viento. Si bien tenemos el apoyo de las naciones aliadas, preferiría recurrir a ellas como última opción. Mantengamos este conflicto y tratemos de resolverlo lo más privado posible, no quiero que se siembre el temor en los aldeanos…

― ¿Y cuál es la misión en sí? ―pregunto el Kazekage demostrando preocupación―. ¿Quiere que me "ocupe" de la Líder del clan Taiyō? Porque si eso es lo que han decidido, lo acatare y cumpliré sin objeción alguna… ―termino diciendo con una voz más seria.

Kankurō miro de forma afligida a su hermano, en el fondo sabía que Gaara hubiese preferido solucionar este conflicto de una forma más pacífica, pero tal vez no tendrían tiempo para eso; se preguntó cómo afectaría esto a su yo actual, Gaara ya no era un ser sanguinario, pero sabía que pondría los intereses y el bienestar de su aldea por encima de sus sentimientos y su propio bienestar personal.

―Oh, ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir con tal de cumplir, si esa fuese la misión? ―dijo sorprendido el Daimio, mientras lo miraba con intriga al igual que los demás líderes.

―Soy el Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, ciertamente no puedo evitar sentir lastima por aquella alma que se haya decidido ser cegada por la furia de mi arena, pero, si eso es necesario para proteger la aldea y a los habitantes que residen en ella, no dudare en hacerlo, ese es mi camino ninja ―expreso Gaara con firmeza a la interrogante del Daimio.

―Esas son las mejores palabras que he escuchado hoy ―enuncio el Daimio, mientras reflejaba una cara de aceptación―. Pero esta misión que te encargare, no será de asesinato ―aclaro―. Hemos decidido contraatacar desde dentro su propio clan, su próxima sucesora al liderazgo, ella debe apoyar nuestro bando. Y es ahí donde Gaara-san y su hermano entran. Su misión será ganar la confianza de la futura líder, tienen que convencerla de unirse a nuestro bando. Si es necesario, sedúzcanla, usen cualquier método que garantice que tendremos su apoyo absoluto, y cuando eso suceda… usare mi poder político para destronar a Danae-san de su cargo y poner en el suyo a su hija. Confió en tu don de negociación y de palabra para llegar al corazón de los demás, Gaara-san, sin olvidar a Kankurō-san y su talento para socializar y ganar confianza rápidamente. Supuse que algo así pasaría, desde antes de venir aquí, así que me tome la libertad de usar a los Anbu que tengo bajo mi orden, para recolectar toda la información posible sobre su objetivo, y ayudarles un poco ―saco un par de papeles de sus vestiduras y se los entregó a los interesados―, a pesar de ser una mujer su objetivo, les recomiendo tener precaución, de los diez hombres que envié a recolectar información, solo dos volvieron con vida…

Los hermanos de arena tomaron los papeles y empezaron a leer de quien se trataba su objetivo. Gaara palideció al ver la foto que había en el informe. Volteo a ver a Kankurō y este tenía una expresión similar a la suya.

―Como supuse, al parecer ya saben a quién tendrán que tratar ―emitió el Daimio, con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de ocultar su preocupación―. He clasificado esta misión de clase A, debido su complejidad, quiero que empiecen mañana mismo a enfocarse en ella por completo, traten de avanzar lo más rápido que se pueda, ya ordene que deleguen a otros, todos los pendientes y trabajos que sobre ustedes cargan. Esta madrugada misma yo parto de nuevo a mi mansión del norte, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes ahí. Apenas tengan detalles de la misión, no duden en informármelos. Según evolucione la misión, les hare llegar mis decisiones. Pueden marcharse, y que buda los guie e ilumine.

Kankurō y Gaara se despidieron y retiraron rápidamente, en el trayecto a su hogar, ninguno enuncio palabra alguna. Ya estando en la seguridad y privacidad de esta. Kankurō se desvistió apenas llego, en la sala, dando un gran suspiro de cansancio. Se recostó en el sofá mientras en una mano agarraba el papel que se le había dado.

― ¿Crees que podamos cumplir esta misión al pie de la letra? ¿Gaara? ―emitió el castaño mientras sus ojos emanaban cierto aire de tristeza―, pobre chica, no tiene ni idea que será usada…

Gaara no respondió, estaba perdido en sí mismo, mirando el vacío; se había apoyado a la pared de la entrada y se había dejado caer, su rostro denotaba preocupación. A un lado suyo estaba la copia del informe que le habían entregado.

―Oye, tienes una cara ¿te ha dado indigestión? ―inquirió el castaño mientras se acercaba a él con curiosidad.

Gaara salió de su transe y levantándose, observo con preocupación a su hermano.

―La señorita que es nuestro objetivo… es… es… Ann… Ann-sama… ―emitió tartamudeante, el pelirrojo, mientras ponía una cara de color azul, al parecer recordando el pasado.

―Ha… así es, pero ¿Por qué te inquieta eso tanto? Eso no es algo propio de ti, Gaara… ―formulo el castaño.

Gaara suspiro como pocas veces lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que si iba a trabajar con Kankurō, tendría que ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que el había vivido y visto, completamente todo.

―Kankurō, será mejor que te sientes, lo propicio ahora, es informarte de todo lo que se, para que mañana empecemos a trazar la forma en que operaremos. Es mucho que contar, así que siéntate de una vez ―ordeno el pelirrojo mientras también se sentaba en el sofá, tratando de contener todas esas sensaciones que aparecieron, apenas empezó a recordar.

Y esa noche, Kankurō al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, paso a expresar todas las caras conocibles que alguien pudiese experimentar. Fue una charla de noche que ellos jamás olvidarían.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, este capítulo un poco más corto que el anterior, lo he visto mejor así, creo que es mejor que dijeran la información necesaria antes de pasar al platillo fuerte jajaja olviden eso último, son cosas mías xD**

 **Ya saben, criticas, tomatazos, "conti pliz", opiniones… dejad todo en los comentarios ^^**


	5. Capitulo 4

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 4

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Ann seguía dormida en el lomo de Iderum, cuando escucho el insistente sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

―Seas quien seas, largo, ―respondió con voz aun somnolienta―, yo no estoy disponible antes de las nueve…

La persona que estaba tocando la puerta, dejo de hacerlo. Esta se abrió, pasando una silueta femenina. Se acercó a la Jefa Medico, está por su parte levanto su rostro para ver a quien había interrumpido su sueño.

―Oh, eras tú Shun ―bostezo Ann, mientras se destapaba y levantaba de su cama viva―. ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo?...

Shun se mantuvo en silencio, abrió su boca y extendió lo máximo que pudo su lengua hacia fuera, para que la viese su superiora.

Ann palideció ante la escena, apretó sus manos fuertes, en forma de puño.

―Iré lo más pronto posible…

La madura enfermera asintió y paso a retirarse. Una vez afuera, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se detuvo, y apoyándose a un lado de este, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se arrodillo en el suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, rostro que reflejaba impotencia y tristeza en él.

―Buenos días, pervertido hermano menor ―emitió Kankurō con alegría, al ver a Gaara unirse a la mesa, a desayunar―. ¿Qué sueños pervertidos tuviste anoche?

El Kazekage se sentó en silencio, miro a su castaño hermano de reojo por sus palabras, si bien sabía que este le estaba hablando en son de broma, no le pareció gracioso en lo absoluto.

―Buenas días ―respondió a secas. Ito-basama a los segundos llego con su plato y vaso de alimento para él.

La anciana lo saludo de la forma que acostumbraba hacerlo y él le respondió como común mente lo hacía.

―Y bien ¿Pudiste pensar en un plan propio? ―pregunto Kankurō mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su taza de café y se engullía medio panecillo de una mordida.

―Ha… he pensado en ello toda la noche, luego de mucho meditar, encontré mi estrategia, y pude conciliar el sueño ―respondió el pelirrojo, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de cocoa. Así es, él no podía tomar café aunque lo desease, todos esos años de insomnio acumulado, lo habían hecho susceptible a los estimulantes, tanto que se los tenía prohibido, todo para que su reloj biológico y de sueño volviesen a su normalidad.

―Yo también he pensado en ello, y creo que mi plan nos ayudaría a completar más rápido la misión, con éxito.

―Te escucho ―enuncio Gaara, al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba su hermano.

―Pienso seducir a nuestro objetivo, no será fácil, pero yo ya tengo cierta afinidad con ella, eso sin duda nos da una ventaja.

Gaara se quedó quieto al escuchar "el plan" que tenía su hermano, no creyó que estuviese hablando en serio, hasta que proceso eso de "cierta afinidad".

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso de afinidad? ―le dio un pequeño mordisco al panecillo que tenía en su mano―. Ayer no me dijiste nada al respecto, mientras que yo te lo conté todo…

El castaño rio y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

―Sí, perdona. Es que, lo que me contaste fue algo sorprendente y olvide mencionarte lo que yo sé ―lo miro con unos ojos juzgadores y una expresión de puchero en sus labios―. Y bueno, quien iba a pensar que un seco como tú, iba a tener la experiencia que todo hombre con fetiches desea… ha… la vida es injusta…

Gaara frunció completamente su rostro, las palabras de su hermano le molestaron sobremanera, que culpa tenía él, de ser alguien de naturaleza "seca". Él se sentía muy culpable y aun mal, por lo que había sucedido con la Jefa Medico, jamás catalogaría esa experiencia como "deseable o satisfactoria", porque sin duda no era un pervertido, como su hermano.

―Ve directo al grano ―ordeno el pelirrojo―, y si vuelves a hacerme otra broma respecto a lo que te conté, voy a golpearte y no pienso controlarme.

―Ya, ya… que sensible eres, no se puede bromear contigo, ah… extraño a Temari, ella si me aguanta ―respondió el marionetista mientras engullía otra porción de pan―. Bueno, yendo al punto ―su rostro se tornó más serio―, yo voy a visitarla al hospital, al veces tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella por unos minutos, y a comparación tuya, me habla de una forma tranquila y agradable, jamás me ha amenazado diciendo que me iba a golpear.

―Ya veo ¿Y de qué hablan? ―pregunto el pelirrojo.

―Oye, no puedo decirte eso, es un secreto la charla de un chico y una chica cuando se trata de flirtear ―Kankurō se puso un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio―. Solo te puedo decir que son temas relacionados con la vida, puntos de vista y trivialidades, nada referente a nuestro trabajo y que creas como información útil.

El Kazekage entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su hermano, no le producía mucha confianza el plan que este ofrecía. Más, el si había tenido otra clase de interacción con el objetivo, muy distinta al de él. Decidió darle una oportunidad al plan de Kankurō.

― ¿Podrás conquistarla y que confié en nosotros en menos de un mes, si te ayudo? ―pregunto Gaara mientras acto seguido, al igual que el castaño se engullía un panecillo de una mordida.

―Bueno, no puedo asegurar que se enamore locamente de mí, pero podría ganarme su confianza al grado de que nos apoye ―respondió con seguridad Kankurō, mientras se engullía otra masita y sorbía el último trago de su taza.

―Bien, eso es suficientemente lo que necesitamos ―emitió el pelirrojo, mientras extendía su mano a la bandeja de los panecillos, pero esta estaba vacía, Kankurō se había engullido la última y ahora solo quedaban las galletas de manzana y avena disponibles, no sabían mal, pero no eran sus favoritas. Tomó una y la comenzó a morder con resignación―. Iremos primero con tu plan, en caso de que este fracasase, seguiremos con el plan que yo elegí.

―Me parece lo mejor ―indico el castaño―, pero… no me has dicho tu plan, quisiera oírlo.

―Mi plan es, encontrar una debilidad suya y usar eso a nuestro favor, para traerla a nuestro lado, creo que lo mejor sería decirle nuestras intenciones directamente, tenga la fuerte suposición de que Ann-sama es una persona que, al igual que yo, detesta dar vueltas en un asunto y prefiere ir directo al grano ―señalo Gaara mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su taza de cocoa.

Kankurō arqueo sus cejas bastante contrariado, la Ann-sama que él conocía, sin duda era muy contraria a la que su hermano menor indicaba que era. El plan que había elegido era muy riesgoso, si ella optaba por no apoyarlos y no tener un punto débil, haría que la misión fuese un fracaso y rebelarían las intenciones del Señor Feudal en contra del clan Taiyō. Eso empeoraría mucho más la frágil alianza que por el momento se contenía entre los clanes.

―Soy consciente del riesgo que conlleva mi plan ―agrego el pelirrojo, al ver la expresión preocupada que denotaba su hermano―, por eso, he decidido usarlo como nuestra segunda carta bajo la manga. Solo la pondremos en práctica en caso de que tu plan fallase.

―Comprendo ―respondió Kankurō, dando un suspiro a modo de tranquilizarse―. Y bien, tu eres el líder en esta misión, dime cómo proceder.

―Tomando en cuenta las afinidades diferentes que tenemos con nuestro objetivo, lo mejor será actuar por separado, si estoy cerca de ti cuando empieces a acercarte a ella, podría entorpecerte, ella me ha dejado más que claro que me detesta, si descubre que eres mi hermano, suponiendo que no lo sabe todavía, afectaría gravemente tu afinidad con ella, al grado de dar por fracasado tu plan y obligadamente tendríamos que recurrir al mío. Y es lo que menos prefiero por el momento. Por mi parte, aprovechare de buscar información extra sobre ella y su clan, en los registros de clanes que guardamos en el centro de inteligencia y estadística, si tienes algo importante que informarme, me encontraras ahí ―termino diciendo con un tono muy serio y calculador, el pelirrojo.

―Ah, como tú digas Gaara, no lo olvidare ―señalo el castaño, mientras cruzaba los brazos al igual como lo solía hacer su hermano y asentía con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

Los dos agradecieron por el desayuno y se dispusieron a poner su plan en marcha.

El castaño corría algo agitado, había estado todo la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando encontrarse con su objetivo, mas no tuvo éxito, no pudo ni siquiera contactar con alguno de sus pupilos en el centro médico, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Fue cerca a eso de la cuatro de la tarde que por fin pudo dar con uno de ellos. Era Shun, la asistente de Ann-sama, se notaba un tanto demacrada, parecía como que recién se hubiese despertado de un mal sueño.

―Buenas Tardes, Shun-san ¿no? ―dijo el castaño a modo de acercarse a ella, está por su parte, palideció al verlo.

―Oh Kankurō-sama, buenas tardes, disculpe, no lo reconocí, es que siempre lo veo con ropa informal en el hospital ―señalo la mujer mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, intentando disimular los nervios que la invadían.

―Ciertamente puedo despistar cuando tengo el rostro pintado, pero por dentro sigo siendo el mismo ―emitió el castaño mientras sonreía, por lo menos se había topado con el discípulo más accesible que tenía la Jefa Medico, sus demás compañeros de Shun, lo trataban de una forma más indiferente y grosera.

―Si, ya lo he notado ¿Vino a visitar a algún conocido que está internado en el hospital? ¿Ya lo atendieron? Disculpe, hoy empezamos el día un tanto desordenados en el servicio de atención al público…

―Eh, no, vine a visitar a Ann-sama, su superior, pero no he podido encontrarme con ella, nadie me da respuestas claras, a todos los enfermeros y médicos que pregunte, no supieron que responderme ¿Usted podría ayudarme? ―dijo Kankurō interrumpiendo a Shun.

―Ella no se encuentra en el hospital hoy ―respondió secamente la enfermera―, su clan el día de hoy tiene una celebración puertas cerradas, por celebración de año bisiesto, todos los miembros, en especial los nobles, se reúnen y recrean una vez más los tradicionales festejos, en honor al dios sol, bueno, eso es algo obvio, suponiendo que son el Clan Taiyō.

―Oh, no lo sabía, ¿Sabe a qué hora vuelva a retomar su trabajo en el hospital? ―pregunto el castaño mientras intentaba mostrar un semblante alegre.

―Lo siento, pero no sabría responderle, yo solo soy su asistente, no controlo su vida privada, si bien la celebración termina hoy a media noche, Ann-sama suele quedarse un par de días más, para convivir con su querida familia. Disculpe, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, con su permiso ―termino diciendo con un tono de indiferencia, Shun, para acto seguido marcharse a paso medio.

Kankurō observo en silencio como se marchaba la enfermera, ella nunca lo había tratado así, es como si se hubiese molestado por haberle preguntado por el paradero de su superior. Viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, lo mejor sería ir a informarle a Gaara de la situación, capaz el sí tuvo un día más fructífero que el suyo. Pero primero iría a comer a casa, se había saltado el almuerzo solo por esperar a alguien que jamás llegaría ese día. Su estómago sonaba al grado de parecer que tenía vida propia.

Estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, todavía no encontraba la información que estaba buscando, era un clan muy numeroso, y sin saber por dónde empezar, ni la forma en que estaban clasificado esos archivos, no tuvo más opción que pedir ayuda a los miembros de inteligencia que trabajaban ahí, algunos eran recolectores, otros traductores, preservadores, guardianes y climatizadores. Si bien, el lugar era muy tranquilo, era uno de los lugares más custodiados de la aldea, en ese lugar se encontraban los más grandes secretos, datos, informaciones clasificadas, jutsus prohibidos e incluso se rumoreaba que había espíritus sellados dentro de algunos pergaminos, siendo estos los guardianes de la aldea. Aunque claro, esto era más que todo un mito, pero ni siquiera el mismo Kazekage sabía lo que contenía este lugar. Era como la caja negra de la aldea, todos los clanes, confiaban a este lugar sus más grandes secretos e información política/histórica, para evitar el robo de los mismos, eso y también porque era algo que había decretado el primer Kazekage al fundar la aldea.

―Kazekage-sama, aquí tiene toda la información disponible por el momento, del Clan Taiyō, me temo que es todo lo que puedo darle, algunos archivos están escrito en una lengua antigua y están todavía en proceso de traducción ―indico un hombre, mientras le indicaba que lo siguiese; al parecer, era el encargado de la sección donde se encontraban esos archivos. Como todos los demás, llevaba un traje azul completo, y un turbante que le cubría toda la cara, apenas tenía descubierto los ojos.

Gaara lo siguió en silencio, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que, solo ese Clan ocupa tres pasillos completos, sus pergaminos y folios tenían unas proporciones mayor a las normales y el papel era mucho más delgado, a modo de ocupar mayor información en el menor espacio posible.

―Dudo que termine hoy de investigar y encontrar todo lo que necesito saber ―murmuro con pesar el pelirrojo, mientras observaba con seriedad todos los pergaminos que tenía enfrente―. Necesito alguien que conozca lo máximo posible el orden en el que están acomodados estos archivos, así ahorrare algo de tiempo ―le señalo al subordinado que lo había acompañado.

―Yo soy el encargado superior de esta sección, si bien no sé lo que guardan estos pergaminos, puedo indicarle donde está ubicada cada información, biografías, árboles genealógicos, estadísticas, jutsus, testamentos y demás opciones ―termino de decir el subordinado.

―Eres justo lo que necesito ―el pelirrojo se sentó en un escritorio pequeño que había al lado del primer pasillo―. Necesito que me traigas toda la información personal referente a Ann-sama, y de las personas cercanas a ella, sanguíneas o no. No tomes a nadie por alto, persona que esté relacionada aunque sea solo por referencia, agrégala ―dictamino el Kazekage.

El shinobi a su mando, en cuestión de segundos lo inundo de pergaminos, serian como unos veinte o treinta, sin contar el par de folios donde había fotografías de actualización y estadísticas.

Tomo el primer pergamino, con bastante pesadez, nada de esto era diferente a su trabajo como Kazekage. Para su desafortuna, le toco leer primero de la bruja y líder actual del clan, su informe denotaba que era un ser que nació con grandes dotes y talentos naturales, hija única de los anteriores líderes, el clan no tenía preferencia con los hombres a la hora de establecer una jerarquía, sus líderes siempre eran los mejores según un estudio realizado en sus habilidades y determinación logística y militar. Eso sí, el puesto a líder era vitalicio, si no nacías dentro de la primera rama de la familia del líder, no eras tomado en cuenta como candidato a la sucesión, solo los primeros dos hijos de la familia principal podían competir por el puesto, si existía un tercero, este pasaría a ser parte de la familia secundaria, era noble, pero no importante.

Daena-san, quien su nombre completo era _**Daemonakuma Taiyō**_ era la madre de Ann, y Drago…

 _Así que tiene un hermano…meditó dentro de si el pelirrojo, mientras leía concentradamente el pergamino._

Termino de leer el primer pergamino, y ya había pasado medio día, sin duda era demasiada información que procesar, nada comparado con la incompleta lista que le había entregado el Señor Feudal, que faltaba saber si a Kankurō le seria de utilidad.

Kankurō… me pregunto cómo le estará yendo ―murmuró, mientras sorbía la cocoa que el subordinado que le ayudaba, le había traído para que no se deshidratase.

Ann-sama, quien completamente era **Anngelius Taiyō** , era la primogénita de Daena, hermana mayor de Drago, su padre era…

Gaara no pudo continuar su lectura, las letras estaban borrosas en esa parte, llamo a su ayudante, para que le diese información del susodicho. El subordinado vio con horror como las letras en esa parte estaban dañadas, parece que había sido algo intencional, se ausento por unos segundos para volver con un pergamino dedicado al desconocido. Pero, al abrirlo descubrieron que estaba completamente rayado, sin duda había sido a propósito.

―Quiero que busques toda la información sobre esa persona, si es necesario que lo traduzcan de nuevo de sus textos originales ―le ordeno a su ayudante. Este asintió y desapareció de su vista.

Decidió continuar con su lectura.

…Anngelius es parte del proyecto "superdotados" que se inició por parte del 4to Kazekage Rasa, fue uno de los tres niños que se eligieron para el proyecto, junto con Gaara, hijo del 4to, y Priya, primogénito del Líder del Clan Takaikaze. Lamentablemente el proyecto, fue disuelto, luego que Priya, uno de los recién nacidos, matara con su poder a gran parte de su clan, muriendo luego. La forma en que potenciaban cada uno de los clanes a sus elegidos, llegó a considerarse peligrosa y se decidió detener el proyecto, aunque se sospecha que el 4to sigue intentando potenciar el poder de su hijo, para convertirlo en el arma definitiva de la Aldea. Yo, la escritora oficial de la biografía de la familia real Taiyō, tengo miedo que algún día los dos niños restantes que sobrevivieron tengan que enfrentarse, podrían destruir la aldea, rezo todas las noches a nuestra deidad, de que si eso llegase a ocurrir, que por favor le de la victoria a nuestra querida y futura líder, pero que no llegue a matar al pobre niño contenedor del Shukaku. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, sé que tengo prohibido hablar o escribir de esto, pero esto es algo que no se debe ocultar, no sé a qué manos lleguen a parar mis escritos, pero te pido por favor, seas quien seas, ayuda a mi querida Ann-sama, por favor. Su madre, nuestra actual líder, se comporta de una forma demente, es alguien de carácter inestable y puede que en un futuro cercano atente contra la vida de su propia hija, por favor ayúdala. Y si puedes, ayuda al chico Shukaku. No intentes contactarme, porque más que seguro, mañana estaré muerta, escuche ocultamente a las "cosas" decir que "yo sé mucho, y lo mejor será silenciarme". Te lo pido, salva a nuestra querida Ann-sama, su padre ya no está aquí para protegerla…

Gaara estiró el pergamino para intentar leer más, pero era el fin del escrito. Había leído un mensaje que tendría esperando aproximadamente diez años, a que alguien lo encontrase. Pudo sentir la desesperación que la escritora anónima había dejado en sus palabras. Sintió una gran pena al no poder salvarla. Nuevamente se mencionaba al "padre" de Ann, dando referencia a que estaba ausente. ¿Muerto? Lo más probable, aunque en la biografía de Daena, no se indicó nunca que ella estuvo casada, ni viuda, simplemente se le atribuyeron dos hijos, algo muy raro, dado el caso de que ella era una noble, y los nobles jamás viven en concubinato y si eso llegase a suceder sería algo digno de repudio por parte de la familia del noble.

El pelirrojo tenía un mar de dudas en su cabeza, preguntas que por el momento no tendrían respuestas. Sobre el "proyecto" era consciente de que alguna vez su padre lo vio a él como tal, pero nunca pensó que había metido a más niños, uno de los cuales no sobrevivió, y trajo desgracia a su clan. Pero Ann-sama ¿Qué clase de poder oculto es el que le recorre por sus venas? Su clan era reconocido por la resistencia, agilidad, habilidad y talento para el aprendizaje rápido, se podría decir que eran una fábrica de guerreros perfectos, pero no poseían un Kekkei Genkai, o por lo menos eso era lo que se sabía. A no ser que…

―Oh, aquí estas, que grande es este lugar, casi me perdí ―la voz de su castaño hermano lo saco de sus deducciones―, Oh… cuantos pergaminos, y que enormes son ¿Vas a leer todo eso?

―Ah… no tengo otra opción, además, me estoy enterando de muchas cosas ―respondió Gaara, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza―, y… ¿A qué has venido? ¿Pudiste dar inicio a tu plan de "seducción" con Ann-sama? ―pregunto directamente.

―No, ella no se encontraba presente hoy en el hospital, tienen una ceremonia privada los de su clan y puede que no vuelva en un par de días a su puesto de trabajo, ah… fue un día infructífero para mí ―agacho la cabeza con decepción el castaño mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a lado de su hermano.

―Ya veo, entonces supongo que puedes ayudarme a revisar parte de estos documentos, en vez de estar tirado en el piso perdiendo el tiempo, lamentando tu inutilidad ―señalo el pelirrojo, mientras le lanzaba un pergamino gigante encima.

―Qué manera de pedir ayuda más abrupta tienes ―dijo Kankurō con expresión escéptica en su rostro, mientras de apenas agarraba ese pesado pergamino en el aire―, esto va estar aburrido, necesitare café para concentrarme…

―No hay, solo cocoa ―le lanzo el termo que contenía la cocoa, a su cabeza.

― ¡Oye! ¿Puedes dejar de lanzarme las cosas y pasarlo como la gente normal? ―refuto el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

―Oh lo siento, es que lo estaba haciendo como suelen tratarse Temari y tu ―emitió el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba con la mano un vaso.

―Pero eso es entre ella y yo, tu eres el menor, si le haces esto a Temari te vas a llevar un buen golpe por parte de ella, agradece que yo soy más amable ―le quito el vaso y lo miro descontento.

Y así, quedaron leyendo todo lo que restaba de la tarde.

Repitieron esa rutina durante los siguientes tres días, fue a partir del 5to día, que retomaron el plan de Kankurō, luego de analizar toda la información que habían recolectado, y descubrir que el horario que les había dado el Daimio no sirvió de nada en realidad, ya que su objetivo, no cumplía un orden de rutina. A excepción del almuerzo que tomaba en la cafetería del hospital y una escapada que se daba al café que había a unas cuadras cerca del mismo a la hora del té, en la tarde.

― ¿Crees que esta comida casera le vaya a gustar? ―pregunto con duda Kankurō, mientras tenía en su mano el obento que le habían dado y preparado Ito-basama.

―Ya no dudes, no lo hubiera sugerido si no supiera lo positivo que puede ser ―agregó Gaara, quien estaba usando el jutsu sexy que había aprendido de su amigo rubio de Konoha, para pasar desapercibido en el hospital y poder ayudar a su hermano cuando lo necesitase―. Ahí viene, tu momento ha llegado, ¡ve! Yo estaré observándote de cerca ―ordeno mientras empujaba a Kankurō hacia dirección donde estaba la Jefa Medico y él se ubicaba en unas mesas del fondo del lugar con una revista de Temari, para pasar desapercibido.

Se acercó a ella y con su mejor sonrisa empezó a hablarle.

―Oh, Ann-sama, por fin la encuentro, que agradable volverá a verla de nuevo.

―… Castaño-san… es usted ¿Qué hace acá? ―señalo la chica mientras lo miraba con un tanto de ingenuidad― ¿Qué trae ahí? ―termino de decir mientras observaba el bento que Kankurō traía en la mano.

―Tuve una corazonada de que te gustaría la comida casera, debes estar harta de la comida insípida de hospital ―se la entregó en la mano y la condujo a una de las mesas vacías que había en el lugar.

Gaara los observaba sigilosamente, al castaño no le fue difícil forjar una charla amena con el objetivo, incluso la hizo reírse, mientras almorzaban; el por su parte, degusto un plato de comida insípida, solo, mientras los espiaba con recato. Al cabo de un buen rato, la Jefa médico se despidió de Kankurō, objetando que debía volver al trabajo, el castaño la despidió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

―Oh, tu cara me suena conocida ―dijo Ann, deteniéndose frente la mesa de Gaara y observándolo con detenimiento― ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Gaara palideció al ver que había llamado la atención del objetivo, un movimiento en falso y lo descubrirían, a lo lejos, Kankurō le hacía señales como para que dijese algo específico.

―Yo… no… lo siento, me debe estar confundiendo con alguien más jejeje… ―respondió el pelirrojo mientras ponía la peor sonrisa fingida jamás vista en el mundo y se llevaba una mano a los labios con intención de parecer femenina.

―Ya veo, es posible, pero me recuerdas mucho a alguien… ¿Tienes a algún familiar internado en el hospital? ―preguntó insistentemente Ann.

―Bueno… no exactamente…

―Oh, hermanita, con que aquí estabas, pensé que te encontraría a la entrada del hospital, como acordamos ―Kankurō tomo parte en la escena, tratando de evitar que Gaara fuese descubierto ―. Que despistada eres Gaako-chan ―puso su mano encima a su cabello y se lo agito como si de verdad se tratase de una chica torpe y dulce.

Gaara estaba que explotaba de furia por dentro, pero trato de disimular lo máximo posible eso en su rostro, al fin de cuentas, Kankurō lo estaba "salvando".

― ¿Hermanita, Gaako-chan? ―repitió asombrada la Jefa médico, mientras los miraba con un aire de examinador―. Con que era eso, tu rostro se parece un poco al de castaño-san ―trono los dedos a modo de expresión de haber resulto un gran dilema―, castaño-san nunca me hablo de ti, que malo es ¿no? ―termino diciendo, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

―Sí, mi onee-chan… es muy malo conmigo… ―respondió titubeante y avergonzado, pero apegándose al papel que se le había asignado espontáneamente, para no levantar sospechas.

―Hu hu hu… ―emitió sonriente la Jefa medico mientras le miraba con amabilidad―, bueno, ya es tiempo de que vuelva al trabajo, bye bye Gaako-chan… ―se despidió de él, agitando su mano y desapareció de escena.

"Gaako" la miro un tanto sorprendida y asintió con su mirada a modo de despedida. Una vez, ya estando los dos hermanos solos, agacharon sus cabezas, no podían creer lo que habían acabado de hacer.

―Ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien, alguna vez, todo esto que sucedió, ni siquiera a Temari… ―articulo el Kazekage mientras su rostro se ponía azul del agobio.

―Ah, descuida, nos llevaremos esta escena perturbadora solo nosotros dos a la tumba, aunque creo, que tendré pesadillas hoy por esto… Volvamos a casa, ya terminamos de hacer todo lo que podíamos por hoy.

―Ha… vámonos…

Al día siguiente, Kankurō fue solo al hospital, usando la misma estrategia del día anterior, Gaara esta vez los observaría de una distancia más apropiada; se ubicó en la azotea, y con la técnica del tercer ojo, observaría con detenimiento el progreso de su hermano. No es que le gustase espiarlos, simplemente era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, solo observar. Y ser el refuerzo, por si su hermano necesitase ayuda, aunque eso era muy poco probable.

El encuentro fue similar al de la vez pasada, aunque duro menos tiempo. Kankurō intento hacer que se quedase, mientras la agarraba de un brazo, pero esta se libró de él bruscamente, su hermano trato de hablarle intentando calmarla, cosa que logro, pero la chica dijo unas palabras que hicieron que el marionetista dejase de hablar, su rostro se tornó resignante. Luego de eso, ella se marchó en silencio, y lo dejo a él, mirando tristemente al vacío.

 _Parece que algo no marcho bien, Kankurō dijo algo que la molesto―pensó Gaara mientras deshacía su técnica y se disponía a marcharse._

― ¿Puedo saber que está haciendo el Kazeidiota en la azotea de mi edificio? ¿Acaso me estaba espiando? ―dijo con voz tétrica el personaje que apareció detrás suyo, se acercó más a él, y puso una mano suya en su hombro, apretándolo con fuerza, y le susurro en el oído.

… _ **Ella vivía siempre sola, en un mundo sin un final ni un principio, la niña vivía la vida por las sensaciones, pero la verdad, no me importa… no me importa…**_

Gaara se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras tan cerca suyo, la voz que la emitía sonaba a agonía y sufrimiento. Se apartó de ella, bruscamente. Se había acercado a él de una forma tan sigilosa que ni su arena la había captado y avisado de su presencia, sin duda era alguien a quien se debía temer y mantener distante.

―Oh, sabía que mi voz no era tan afinada, pero… ¿Tan mal cante? Jeje… ―sonrió con malicia, Ann, mientras se sacaba la capucha que cubría su rostro. Su rostro reflejaba un gran vacío, en especial sus ojos, parecía como si su mente estuviese en un mundo distante―. Es la primera vez que nos topamos frente a frente y prefiere quedarse en silencio como un ratón paralizado por el miedo ¿No piensa hablar?

El pelirrojo despabilo, ciertamente se había quedado hipnotizado mirándola, y es que esa mirada que ella reflejaba lo estremecía y hacia que recordase sentimientos que, pensaba que ya había olvidado.

―No es nada de lo que supone ―dictamino con seriedad el Kazekage, mientras la observaba con seriedad―, pero dígame ¿Por qué dice que es la primera vez que hablamos? Acaso usted no recuerda…

―No lo entiendo, ¿No que usted siempre me envía una solicitud para reunirnos alegando que tiene cosas que discutir conmigo? Yo no puedo responderle apropiadamente, ya que no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para perder el tiempo en formalismos ―reafirmo la Jefa Medico mientras mostraba confusión en su rostro―, sea lo que quiera decirme, sea directo, pero antes… respóndame ¿Por qué demonios estaba espiándome a mí y a castaño-san? ―pregunto esta vez con un grado alto de molestia, mientras remangaba una de sus manos y formaba una cuchilla de chackra grande y destentada alrededor de ella―. Dígame quien lo envió a espiarme, o me veré obligada a sacárselo a la fuerza ―termino diciendo mientras apunto su brazo en dirección a él, dándole la clara intención de que lo atacaría si no le respondía.

El viento empezaba a sentirse cada vez más fuerte, anunciando la llegada de una tormenta de arena, no tardaría en llegar a la aldea, a lo máximo en una hora. Los largos cabellos de Ann, que estaban atrapados en una coleta desalineada, fueron liberados del abrigo que los aprisionaba, por el viento; se balanceaban ondulantemente en el aire como si de la cola de un imponente dragón dorado se tratase.

―No puedo revelar el motivo por el cual la observaba ―enuncio el pelirrojo, tratando de cuidar sus palabras, sabiendo que tenía frente suyo a una persona de accionar impulsivo―. ¿No cree que es poco responsable tratar de enfrentarme, sabiendo que debajo nuestro hay un hospital, con personas débiles dentro? ¿Por qué no baja su mano y tratamos de arreglar esto dialogando? Le aseguro que es lo mejor, y le diré todo lo que puede saber…

Ann bajo la mano de forma lenta, dando a entender que tal vez el Kazekage tuviese razón. Este último, se acercó deliberadamente a propósito, para agarrar la mano de esta y bajarla completamente a modo de tranquilizarla.

Kankurō apareció en escena, había sentido el chackra de su hermano y la Jefa medico en modo de alerta, y había corrido instintivamente hacia ellos, piso por piso, buscándolos hasta encontrarlos. Desde su punto de vista donde se encontraba el, daba la impresión de que su hermano y Ann-sama estaban teniendo un momento muy íntimo, ya que este le estaba agarrando la mano de una forma muy cercana. Decidió quedarse en silencio a ver que pasaba.

―Ha elegido sabiamente ―hablo el Kazekage mientras lentamente soltaba su mano―, ahora deberíamos bajar, hablaremos en su despacho…

―Pero yo en ningún momento dije que aceptaba sus términos ―le interrumpió la joven Taiyō, mientras rápidamente lo apresaba de los brazos, y lo empujaba a un lado; se arrancó el traje de médico que le obstaculizaba los movimientos y se dirigió en su dirección con la clara intención de atacarlo.

Gaara por su parte, creo una barrera de arena alrededor suyo, jamás había peleado contra ella o alguien de su clan, no sabría cómo le atacaría, así que prefirió ser precavido y se cubrió en una media esfera de arena.

―Sabía que tomaría esa posición de defensa, que obvios son los hombres ―dijo mientras tomaba cierta distancia y hacia una técnica de manos―. ¡Estilo de viento, jutsu de sonido: grito dementor!

La Taiyō sorbió aire, para luego lanzar un grito ensordecedor, en dirección hacia el Kazekage; la frecuencia del sonido era tan insoportable, parecía como si la muerte gritase, pero lo peor, venia luego, cuando tanto Gaara como Kankurō empezaron a perder el equilibrio y ver su alrededor de forma borrosa, provocando que el castaño se arrodillase a modo de control. Sin duda fue un ataque directo a sus vistas y oídos.

Se acercó corriendo hacia él, esquivando las manos de arena que lo protegían, independientemente de que su usuario aturdido se lo ordenase. Tuvo que aguantar los rasguños que la arena le hacía, para acercarse a su objetivo, y lo logro.

―Estilo de tierra, jutsu del ermitaño: Levitación ―pronuncio mientras posaba una mano en la coraza de arena que protegía a su dueño y con la otra aplicaba las poses de mano para la técnica.

Gaara que aún seguía aturdido y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos a modo de recuperarse, sintió que algo cambiaba en la arena que lo protegía, ya era algo que había sentido antes, en la guerra que vivió, su arena se había vuelto liviana…

Ann se alejó unos metros y tomando impulso corrió de nuevo hacia él.

Kankurō que presenciaba todo de una forma borrosa tendido en el suelo, pudo lograr entender lo que la Taiyō planeaba.

―Acaso… ella piensa… ―titubeo el castaño mientras se obligaba a levantarse.

La Jefa medico corrió con toda sus fuerzas y centro toda esa energía cinética en una de sus piernas, para llegar hacia su objetivo, patearlo, y aventándolo por los aires, como si de una pelota se tratase. Haciendo que este cayese mucho más allá de las afueras de la Aldea.

Ella volvió a tomar impulso y saltando por los techos se fue hacia la dirección donde había arrojado al Kazekage. Dejando a un aturdido Kankurō, detrás, luchando contra sí mismo para ponerse de pie.

Sintió el golpe seco que produjo su caída, provocando que la esfera de arena que lo protegía se desquebrajara, dejándolo en descubierto, tardó aproximadamente un minuto en ponerse de pie y recuperar su visión por completo.

―Es una estúpida impulsiva, creer que hizo todo eso, solo porque quiere tener un duelo conmigo… espero que nadie más dentro de la aldea haya sufrido por eso gritos ―murmuró preocupado el pelirrojo mientras veía en dirección a la villa. Era cuestión de minutos para que la tormenta llegase, si quería acabar con este lio, debía actuar rápido.

―Espero que ya se haya recuperado, mire que me tarde a propósito solo para darle tiempo ―expreso Ann, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él―. Si suelta todo lo que quiero saber, evitara que nos enfrentemos, le advierto, que usted no es el único que tiene ventaja estando en un espacio abierto, como es el desierto…

―No quería llegar a este extremo ―hablo Gaara, dándose cuenta que ya no había opción a dialogo, que inevitablemente debía ganar el combate si quería salir de ese problema―, pero me veré obligado a apaciguar su alma rebelde con pelea… ―empezó a hacer poses de mano para crear su técnica "Llovizna de arena, en modo de disparos sucesivos" atacando seguidamente a su oponente.

―Me alegra que te hayas decidido ―sonrió perversamente, Ann, mientras formaba cuchillas de chackra en ambos brazos y se iba directo a atacarle, dando saltos a los costados pero jamás atrás, esquivando las balas de arena, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

 _Su forma de atacar es muy obvia, parece como que jamás se hubiese enfrentado a alguien en un, uno contra uno, mas debo admitir que tiene un estilo muy sutil y ágil de moverse, sin mencionar que refleja una gran determinación ―pensaba en su mente el Kazekage._

Llego a él, de un brinco, intentando clavar una de sus manos, como si de una espada se tratase. Obligándolo a mover sus brazos, para dirigir la arena a su alrededor, y aprovechar en contraatacarla. Forjo una lanza para mejorar su ataque, utilizándola como una espada.

La expresión en el rostro de la Taiyō había cambiado, ahora si parecía una persona normal, si bien parecía costarle mantener la corta distancia que los unía, una sonrisa verdadera invadía sus labios; el pelirrojo lo noto, él hubiese sentido lo mismo de no ser por la situación en la que estaban, no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de una batalla, tenía que acabar con esto y pronto.

Se descuidó por un instante y sintió el ligero roce de una patada en una de sus costillas, provocando que tomara un poco de distancia.

―Si dejaras de pensar menos y actuar más, esa patada hubiese sido fácil de esquivar ―enuncio Ann, mientras volvía a acortar distancia, dejándole claro que no se la pondría fácil.

La cuchilla de chackra se cruzó con su lanza, provocando un forcejeo entre ambos, haciendo inevitable que se mirasen frente a frente.

―He notado que el atacar no es tu fuerte ―emitió el pelirrojo mientras forcejeaba la lanza que tenía en frente, un mal cálculo y la cuchilla de chackra vendría hacia él y le atravesaría un hombro así la esquivase rápido, debía ganar―, más tus forma de combate es impredecible, ágil y hasta atrevida… me recuerdas mucho a la mamba negra…

―Oh, ese es el mejor cumplido proveniente de un hombre, que he recibido en años ―dijo la Taiyō, mientras sonreía con aceptación y seguía forcejeando el brazo que estaba utilizando como espada―, pero no creas que con esos elogios, harás que me suavice y te deje ganar ―declaro mientras aumentaba la intensidad del flujo de chackra que se extendía en su brazo, haciendo que la lanza de su oponente empiece a ceder muy lentamente.

El Kazekage iba a soltar la lanza que sostenía, ya era un caso perdido que siguiese forcejeando con ella, se avocaría a protegerse de la cuchilla que se le acercaría, con un poco de agilidad y suerte, tenía grandes probabilidades de no salir herido. La tormenta ya había llegado, pudo ver como la Aldea que tenía a lo lejos, frente suyo, desaparecía. Las partículas de arena flotantes con ráfagas de viento hostil, chocaban contra él y su oponente.

Fue ahí, que segundo antes de que soltase su lanza, unas dos figuras humanas aparecieron detrás de Ann. Una se acerco a ella y le susurro rápidamente algo en el oído, haciendo que toda la voluntad de pelea que sentía esta en ese momento, desapareciese. Desvaneció la cuchilla de chackra de su brazo, y agacho la cabeza dando a entender que se rendía.

Gaara se reincorporo, soltando su lanza a un lado, y centrando su mirada en la figura borrosa que se acercaba a él, de forma tranquila.

La batalla había acabado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **GLOSARIO**.

 **Obento:** Caja de almuerzo en japonés.

 **Energía cinética:** Es la energía asociada a los cuerpos que se encuentran en movimiento, depende de la masa y de la velocidad del cuerpo. Ej.: El viento al mover las aspas de un molino.

 **Mamba Negra:** Serpiente escamosa, la más temida en África y el mundo, ya que se ha clasificado como la más venenosa. Es una especie atrevida y a menudo impredecible. Es ágil y puede moverse rápidamente. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de las serpientes, es tímida y resguardada por naturaleza, evitando las amenazas.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, habla por sí solo, espero lo disfruten leyendo, así como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo; espero sus comentarios, bye bye.**


	6. Capitulo 5

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 5

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? ―se escuchó la voz del castaño, mientras lo agarraba de un hombro.

El pelirrojo reconoció la voz de su hermano, el viento con arena impedía ver algo más allá de su nariz.

―Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes… ―asintió este, mientras intentaba divisar el rostro de su hermano.

―Por favor, no se muevan, nos transportaremos a la Aldea ―hablo la líder Taiyō, mientras posaba sus manos, en los hombros de los hermanos de la arena―. ¡Ann muévete! Llévanos al hospital ―ordeno casi a gritos.

La joven Taiyō se movió hacia ellos y pronunciando unas palabras raras, posó una mano en el brazo de su madre.

Tanto Gaara como Kankurō sintieron que la atmosfera que los rodeaba se volvía pesada, físicamente hablando, pudieron ver como pequeños rayos brillantes se acumulaban alrededor de ellos. Fue como un parpadeo, por un segundo todo se volvió oscuro, y de repente aparecieron dentro del despacho de la Jefe Médico, los cuatro parados, con un poco de arena en el suelo, que se había teletransportado junto con ellos.

―Por lo menos ahora dominas esta técnica, ya sería mucha inutilidad de tu parte, después de practicar tantos años… ―empezó a hablar Daena-san mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hija.

―Ah, así es madre… ―respondió a secas Ann, tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos reflejaban resignación y… ¿miedo?

Los hermanos de la arena permanecieron en silencio, ante ese dialogo.

―Te doy la confianza de trabajar para la aldea, fuera de las puertas del clan y tú me decepcionas andando de vaga en tus tiempos libres y buscando riña a tus superiores ¿es acaso eso lo que te he enseñado? ―dictamino Daena mientras apretaba la mano que tenía encima su hija―. Mira cómo te encuentras, con heridas y tu ropa desecha. Es increíble que el mundo opine que eres mucho más bella que tu madre, cuando no das ni el mínimo interés en cuidar tu aspecto y actuar ―le apretó más fuerte, haciendo que su hija reaccionase y mostrara una mueca de dolor disimulado en su rostro.

―Lo siento madre, yo no soy tan perfecta como tu…

―Es obvio que no lo eres ―señalo Daena, y notando que tenía espectadores frente a ella, soltó el hombro de su hija―, con quien debes disculparte primero, es con el Kazekage. Comprendo que te cueste ver a alguien tan joven con respeto ―miro con desdén por unos segundos al nombrado y su acompañante―. Pero nuestro clan siempre ha aceptado sin cuestionamientos la jerarquía militar que existe en nuestra aldea, y la ha respetado…

―No veo por qué deba disculparme, yo no hice nada malo ―indico Ann mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba con una leve molestia al pelirrojo―. El Kazekage estaba espiándome, le di la oportunidad de que hablara, pero se rehusó, era mi derecho exigir respuestas, así estas se las tuviese que sacar a la fuerza…

Una mano choco secamente en una de sus mejillas, ella no se inmuto, mas observo con tristeza a la dueña de aquella mano. Kankurō y su hermano vieron un tanto incomodos esa escena, cruzaron sus miradas al parecer notando algo.

―No te he pedido que hablases, no debes interrumpirme mientras yo hable, escucha en silencio, y habla solo cuando yo te lo ordene ―enuncio Daena, mientras volvía a posar la mano que la había golpeado en su hombro y la volvía a apretar levemente―. Ahora discúlpate con el Kazekage.

Ann apretó sus manos caídas en forma de puño, se sentía tan humillada… tan vulnerable… tan molesta…

―No quiero entrometerme en la forma que usted educa Daena-sama, pero está siendo muy injusta con Ann-sama ―señalo Gaara, parte de su misión era llevarse mejor con dicho personaje, pero las circunstancias actuales, estaban a favor en contra―. No es necesario unas disculpas, en parte yo también actué de forma negligente…

―Gaara-san, estoy tratando de ser lo más políticamente correcta, por favor, no se entrometa ni me contradiga, menos delante de mi hija. Cielos, esta juventud de hoy en día, no sabe de modales ―dijo Daena, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

―Maldita bruja, mi hermano solo estaba tratando de mejorar el ambiente, la impertinente aquí es usted… ―respondió Kankurō molesto ante tales palabras que escucho.

Gaara extendió su mano frente a su hermano, en señal de que guardase silencio, sus palabras solo provocarían peores consecuencias. Lo mejor por ahora, era el silencio.

―Castaño-san… ¿Eres el hermano mayor del Kazekage? ―pregunto Ann, al escuchar las palabras de Kankurō. La decepción inundo su rostro.

Kankurō carraspeo, había metido la patada, tal parece ella desconocía el parentesco que lo unía a Gaara. Por su parte, la líder Taiyō miro con mucha molestia al castaño.

―Y un ser insignificante como tu ¿Qué hace aquí? No estarás interesado en ella ¿no? ―señalo Daena mientras jalaba a su hija, bruscamente a su lado―. Ella ni siquiera es mayor de edad, ¿acaso están teniendo algo escondido? Ann, responde.

―No, él no es nada mío. Al principio deje que se me acercase por ser amable y diferente a los demás hombres que me acosan, pero hoy note que me tenía interés de forma romántica, obviamente lo rechacé. No volveré a cruzar palabras con él, menos ahora que sé, que es hermano de tal persona… ―respondió fríamente Ann, mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza.

―Ya veo, me alegra saber que elegiste la mejor opción ―Daena sonrió con maldad―. Ya no alarguemos más esto, discúlpate de una buena vez.

Ann siguió inerte por unos momentos, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo, pero su madre se lo estaba ordenando, sino lo hacía…

―Me… disculpo… por mi… actuar imprudente, Kaze… kage… ―articulo apenas, mientras hacia su mirada a un lado, no quería ver al susodicho a los ojos.

― ¿A eso le llamas una disculpa sincera? ¿Dónde está la reverencia? ¡Hazlo bien! ―pronuncio su madre mientras le agarraba por detrás del cuello y la obligaba a agacharse de forma exagerada.

La Jefa medico se dejó doblegar con su madre, se quedó en ese estado por un minuto. Daena miraba expectante a los hermanos.

Gaara que se contuvo y observo todo con desaprobación, al igual que Kankurō, decidió hablar.

―Disculpa aceptada, por favor, levántese Ann-sama, todo esto no era necesario.

Ann recupero la compostura, asintió levemente y se dirigió al asiento de su escritorio.

―Bueno, pudo haber sido unas mejores disculpas, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ella ―pronuncio Daena, mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Gaara-san, yo venía a hablar con mi hija sobre un asunto, pero eso puede esperar. A modo extra de disculpa por el comportamiento de Ann, lo invito mañana, un almuerzo en mi hogar a modo de confraternizar. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que asumió el cargo, no lo he felicitado, hagamos de esta ocasión doble de especial, es libre de traer acompañantes si así lo desea, nos vemos ―termino de decir, para luego hacer un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida y salir de escena.

Gaara asintió, ante la invitación y pronuncio el estar de acuerdo, logrando que la Líder Taiyō la escuchase antes de salir.

El silencio reino en el lugar, los hermanos de la arena, quedaron observando en silencio a Ann, quien estaba centrada en los papeles de su mesa.

Kankurō trato de pronunciarse ante lo ocurrido con la joven.

―Ann-san, lo siento, por todo lo ocurrido, no te mencione que Gaara es mi hermano, pero no lo hice con mala intención, quisiera que comprendieras que…

Una daga abrecartas cruzo por un lado de su mejilla clavándose atrás, en la pared. Kankurō palideció, estaba más que claro que no quería oírlo.

―Lárguense de mi vista, si lo que buscaban era humillarme… lo han logrado. Iros de una vez.

Kankurō carraspeo, dando por sentado que no quería dejar las cosas así, la aparición de su madre, jamás había sido planeada por ellos. Todo había sido parte de la mala casualidad.

Gaara intento tratar de mejorar la situación de su hermano, hablando.

―Kankurō no quería engañarla, si solo lo dejase explicarse, seguramente entendería la razón…

― ¡Largo de acá! Ustedes y sus explicaciones pueden irse al infierno, no me interesa oírlos ―interrumpió Ann con furia, ante las palabras del pelirrojo―. No volveré a repetirlo…

Ante tal rechazo, los hermanos asintieron, no tenía caso intentar dialogar ese momento con ella, lo mejor era irse.

―Con su permiso, nos retiramos, espero reconsidere el escucharnos ―emitió Gaara antes de salir.

Una bota cruzo volando por su lado, termino incrustándose en la pared del pasillo, debido a la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada.

―He ahí mi respuesta ―respondió con frialdad Ann.

El pelirrojo miro asombrado hacia donde yacía la bota y salió del lugar sin emitir nada más.

―Estábamos avanzando tan bien, de repente todo se salió de control, y para empeorar la situación, apareció Daena-san, sin duda debimos haber previsto eso… ―se lamentaba Kankurō sentado en el sofá de su hogar, con la vista al techo.

―Yo ya había previsto lo de su aparición, pero las probabilidades de que pasase eran bajas ―respondió Gaara, quien estaba sentado de rodillas en el centro del living de su casa, mientras ojeaba unas copias que había hecho de la información relacionada con su objetivo―. Tu plan esta irremediablemente cancelado, así que tendremos que dar paso al mío ―saco con énfasis una hoja que tenía entre el montón de papeles y la vio como un principio para empezar su plan―. Si no podemos ganar la confianza de la Jefe Médico, contraatacaremos ganándonos la confianza de aquellos en quien ella confía, tenemos que buscar aliados, ya que no podemos hacerlo los dos solos ―le extendió una hoja al castaño, este por su parte lo recibió.

―Esto es… bien pensado Gaara ―emitió Kankurō esperanzado, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de papeles donde estaba su hermano―. Que rápido eres encontrando las debilidades de las personas…

―Ya, no me halagues antes de tiempo ―hablo el pelirrojo mientras le extendía otras dos hojas más al castaño―. Todo es una suposición, primero tendremos que confirmar que la relación con estos sujetos y la Jefa Medico son estables y favorables para nuestro actuar. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, empezaremos mañana, luego de asistir a la invitación de Daena-san. Esperemos que las cosas no empeoren luego de esa congregación ―el pelirrojo, se levantó del suelo y se encamino a la ventana del lugar, para observar la tormenta de arena que continuaba afuera, apenas y podía observar unas tenues luces a lo lejos, de los otros edificios. ―La temporada de tormentas esta por acabar, este año han venido con mucha más intensidad, es como si el dios viento estuviese molesto con nosotros… Espero que Temari, no haya adelantado su venida y se haya tenido que topar con esta tormenta en su camino… ―termino diciendo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a su lugar en el suelo, junto a sus papeles.

―Te preocupas demasiado por ella ―dijo Kankurō sonriendo de lado―, nuestra hermana no es nada débil o dependiente, sabrá arreglárselas si es que se topó con la tormenta.

―Ah, tienes razón, tal vez solo estoy preocupándome en vano ―Gaara cerró los ojos por un momento, algo en su interior le molestaba, pero no sabía identificar qué, exactamente.

―Si hay otra chica que me preocupa, es Ann-san ―pronuncio Kankurō, de la nada mientras ojeaba los otros dos papeles que le había dado el pelirrojo―. Siento que algo se oculta detrás de la relación malsana que tiene con su madre, esa bruja despreciable…

― ¿Tú también lo notaste? ―pregunto asombrado Gaara, al parecer, el pensar de ambos no era tan distinto después de todo―. Justo en eso estaba pensando ahora mismo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo, tal vez tengamos que averiguar sobre esto, pero, lo dejaremos en segundo plano por el momento.

―Ah, creo que es lo mejor ―asintió el castaño mientras se levantaba y se daba un estirón a modo de relajarse―. Y bien, ¿Contra quién iré yo?

―Empezaras con el menor, hay probabilidades de que tengas un primer buen encuentro, según el informe es un aficionado a las marionetas entre otras cosas, trata de interactuar lo máximo posible que puedas con el mañana, cuando estemos en su hogar. Luego de eso iras tras Shun, ella será tu segundo objetivo.

―Ah, el niño y la señora no serán problema para mí ―dijo confiadamente el marionetista― Pero, eso quiere decir que tu iras a contactarte con…

―Ha… iré a hablar con Niashi, que junto con Shun, eran parte del equipo que conformaban en el pasado, junto con Ann-sama. También hablaría con su sensei que estuvo a cargo de ellos, pero, murió hace tiempo, según los informes ―explico el pelirrojo.

―Gaara… ¿Has notado que Ann, no se parece mucho a los de su clan? ―dijo Kankurō directamente, cambiando de tema, con un semblante de interrogación en su rostro―. Su aspecto es diferente…

―Ha, pero no veo que sea algo importante, la genética juega mucho en las familias, como nosotros, el color de nuestros cabellos es distinto, a simple vista no parecemos hermanos sanguíneos. Lo mismo puede pasar con Ann-sama y su clan. Más aun, que desconocemos quien será su padre… prefiero no pensar que tal vez ella sea el resultado de la ingeniería genética…

― ¿Te refieres a que puede ser un ser de probeta? ―emitió indignado Kankurō―, sin mencionar que eso infringe las leyes y políticas sobre herencia y patrimonio de los ninjas, tenemos prohibido intentar ser dioses y jugar con la genética. Todo esto suena como algo que haría un ser despreciable como Orochimaru… ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver con esto?

―No, es una suposición un tanto ridícula, sería imposible que uno de los clanes más ancestrales y honorables de la Aldea, haya hecho tratos con ese individuo. Más, tengo información que, Daena-san, operaba un programa médico en su juventud, especializado en el estudio del Genoma humano, es decir, el ADN. Según los informes, tenía planeado descubrir y alterar los cromosomas de las personas que poseían un Kekkei Genkai, para poder distribuirlas mediante dosis a ninjas carentes de ello. Obviamente, el programa fue cancelado, cuando pidió seres de prueba, necesitaba humanos para experimentar. Toda la información recabada fue confiscada y reunida. Aunque, siendo sincero, me asombra creer que nuestro padre no apoyo esta clase de experimentos clasificados, y se encargó de destruirlos personalmente… ―termino diciendo el pelirrojo mientras denotaba una mirada perdida en su rostro.

―Eso es porque nuestro Padre no era un ser monstruoso y desalmado después de todo, si lo piensas, pudo habernos dado a nosotros a esa maldita vieja como individuos de prueba, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera contigo ―emitió el castaño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque también reflejaba tristeza en el―. Pudo haber sido un tanto serio y reservado con nosotros, pero quiero creer que nos protegía siendo así…

Gaara fijo la mirada en su hermano, parece que evocar cosas del pasado, le producían cierta tristeza. En lo personal, el ya había perdonado a su padre por todo lo del pasado, gracias a la oportunidad que había tenido de hablar con él en medio de la guerra, pero Kankurō y Temari, ellos no corrieron con la misma suerte ¿Guardarían algún resentimiento en sus corazones?

―No hemos hablado de ese tema, desde que, me parece que nunca. Es algo que deberíamos hacer un día de estos, con tranquilidad, los tres. Por ahora, concentrémonos en la misión que se nos fue asignada, para darla de baja con éxito. ¿No lo crees Kankurō? ―pronuncio Gaara mientras apoyaba una mano suya en el hombro del castaño a modo de consuelo.

―Ha, tienes razón, disculpa Gaara, me desvié del tema ―respondió Kankurō sonriendo, al ver que su otouto trataba de animarlo―, por alguna razón, siento que esta misión me está agotando mentalmente, más que aquellas en las que solo debemos luchar físicamente hasta ganar…

―Las batallas mentales son las más difíciles de ganar, por eso debemos ser prudentes, una herida en el alma no sana igual de rápido que una herida física. Pero que digo, ya estoy divagando al igual que tú. Se me están pegando tus mañas, de tanto tener que trabajar juntos, maldición ―emitió desconcertado Gaara mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza en forma de negación.

―Jejeje es el poder de los hermanos mayores, tendemos a ser influyentes en nuestros menores ―lo rodeo con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él, y con la otra mano le revolvía su cabello como si de un niño chiquito se tratase.

―Kankurō detente, no es divertido, estas siendo irrespetuoso conmigo… detente… le avisare a Temari cuando llegue… ―decía el pelirrojo aprisionado, mientras ponía el ceño fruncido, más se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, sin impedir que su hermano le siga enmarañando el cabello.

Al día siguiente la tormenta había parado, tal como se había acordado, los hermanos de la arena, fueron a visitar al Clan Taiyō por invitación de su líder.

Este lugar estaba ubicado a lado oeste de la aldea, justo en el extremo, los miembros del mismo Clan eran los encargados de proteger esta zona de la Aldea.

Una muralla de arena bien mantenida, de unos cuatro metros de altura aproximada, cubría la zona donde habitaban las familias integrantes de este clan, separándolos notoriamente de los demás habitantes.

La entrada tenía una especie de portón dorado, donde estaba grabado la insignia de su clan, el cual era un sol flameante.

Kankurō iba tocar el timbre anunciando la llegada de ambos, pero las puertas se abrieron antes, recibiéndolos un hombre que llevaba una túnica única, que usaban los de su clan. Tenía el cabello rizado, de un color rubio muy claro, y ojos color miel, tez blanca. Era corpulento, mas no poseía una expresión intimidante en su rostro.

―Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, Gaara-sama, Kankurō-sama ―recito el hombre con decoro mientras se inclinaba gradualmente a modo de respeto―. Nuestra Líder, Daena-sama los espera en su residencia, por favor seguidme, los guiare al lugar.

Los hermanos asintieron, entrando al lugar con cautela. Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron con fuerza. Pero fue otra cosa lo que les robo la atención. Por dentro, el lugar era como una aldea oculta que sus ojos jamás habían presenciado. Había tiendas, lugares de comida y niños correteando junto a sus padres. Eso sí, todas esa personas poseían las mismas características físicas: rubios y rizados, ojos dorados y pardos, esas túnicas únicas que tenían, con el logo de su clan en sus espaldas, las mujeres en su mayoría, tenían sus cabellos sueltos o trenzados, largos hasta casi tocar el suelo. Los hombres eran más altos y corpulentos de lo normal. Había uno que otro comerciante de la villa, ajeno al clan, que andaba entre ellos, haciendo negocios.

―Me siento minoría, al estar rodeado de tanto dorado ―murmuro Kankurō a su hermano―, aquí, nosotros tenemos la estatura promedio de las mujeres ¿lo has notado?

―Ha, eso es lo que les hace resaltar su clan de otros ―respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo―, hacen honor al apodo que les han dado, parecen "hijos del sol".

De repente las voces de unos pequeños, llamaron su atención.

―Oh, Ezac, mira, mira… ese hombre joven tiene el cabello rojo como el atardecer ―dijo uno de los niños, mientras se detenía a un lado de Gaara y le apuntaba con su mano―, se ve raro y genial, llama a mamá para que lo vea…

― Brock ¡Idiota! Baja tu mano ―respondió el otro niño, quien sería un par de años mayor―. ¿Qué no sabes quién es? Es el Kazekage de la aldea, Gaarron-sama si no me equivoco ―recito el pequeño nervioso ―. Oh, perdone a mi tonto hermano menor, Kazekage, por favor ―emitió al ver que los hermanos de la arena, se les habían quedado observando.

―Él no se llama "Gaarron", su nombre es "Gaara" ―emitió un tanto bufón, Kankurō.

―Oh, parece que el vasallo del Kazekage habla ¿Has visto su cabello? Es color caca… ―expreso uno de los niños riendo, al otro.

―Oh, cierto que feo… pobrecito, no deberías reírte de su desgracia… hum… hum ―dijo el otro niño evitando reírse.

Gaara observo en silencio, el bullyng que le estaban haciendo a su hermano esos niños.

―Que niños más malcriados, mi cabello es color castaño, no color caca, ¡voy a golpearlos! ―respondió Kankurō, perdiendo la compostura, como siempre lo hacía, cuando se trataba de niños molestos.

Los niños intentaron correr, pero la madre de ambos apareció oportunamente.

―Ezac, Brock discúlpense con nuestros invitados ¿No reconocen que son el Kazekage-sama y su hermano mayor, Kankurō-sama? Deberían estar avergonzados.

Los niños asintieron y se disculparon apropiadamente.

―De nuevo, mil disculpas, mis niños son muy traviesos y casi no tengo tiempo de sacarlos a pasear por las afueras del clan, por eso no los reconocieron… ―indico la madre apenada.

―Pues, sí que los tiene bastante mal informados señora ―reclamo Kankurō, quien se sentía más afectado.

―Está bien, los niños son niños, no se preocupe, disculpas aceptadas ―pronuncio Gaara, para luego jalar a Kankurō del brazo recatadamente, para proseguir el camino, casi nadie se había percatado de su presencia y quería que eso se mantuviese así.

Pero lamentablemente, no pudo ser. La gente empezó a darse cuenta que el Kazekage andaba entre ellos.

―Oh… es el Kazekage…

―Lord Kazekage, buenos días…

―Esos cabellos color fuego, sin duda es el Kazekage…

―Ese es Gaara-sama ¿Qué estará haciendo dentro de los dominios del clan?

― ¿Quién es el que lo acompaña? Que cabello más feo, es de color caca…

Y delante de los murmullos, los saludos y reverencias empezaron a lloverle a Gaara, como comúnmente pasaba. Kankurō por su lado estaba molesto, por su parte, escucho como quince veces mencionar a esa gente que el color de su cabello era feo…

Llegaron a la residencia de la Líder, era un edificio ancho y esférico, muy parecido al cuartel general, pero más pequeño y ostentoso, piezas de oro adornaban la entrada, puertas y paredes del lugar. Por dentro, todo era de color blanco, parecía que habían barnizado las paredes con piedra caliza. Era un lugar que no reparaba en ostentar una lujosa arquitectura, la única vez que había visto algo similar fue en el castillo del señor feudal que se ubicaba en las tierras rocosas.

―Oh, bienvenido a mi hogar Gaara-san, por favor, puede acomodarse, donde guste, la sala es grande ―menciono Daena, apareciendo en escena. Tenía puesto un Kimono dorado, su cabello suelto la hacía ver menos adulta. Esbozaba una sonrisa amable en su rostro, cualquiera que la viese por primera vez pensaría que se tratase de un bondadoso ser, mas no lo era―. Wizus, gracias por traer a nuestros invitados, puede retirarte ―se dirigió al fortachón que había traído al Kazekage.

―Fue un placer alteza, con su permiso ―emitió este, antes de desaparecer de escena.

Gaara y Kankurō asintieron a modo de saludo, y se acomodaron a lado derecho de la ostentosa mesa de banquete que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Daena tomo lugar en medio de la mesa, sus hijos aparecieron detrás suyo.

―Oh genial, no podía creer que lo decías en serio mamá ―menciono emocionado el niño que aparecía, tendría unos 12 años, dorado como todos los del clan, pero tenía una dulce mirada en su rostro―. Ese es Gaara-sama, había escuchado los rumores, pero siempre dude de ellos, me parecía imposible creer que había personas que tuvieran el cabello color atardecer…

El niño se acercó a donde estaba sentado el Kazekage y sin poder ocultar su emoción, lo miraba asombrado.

―Ah, ahora que recuerdo, usted no conoce a mi pequeño y querido orgullo ―enuncio Daena, mientras observaba complacida a su hijo―, su nombre es Draco, nuestro futuro sucesor…

Gaara carraspeo ante tales palabras ¿este pequeño tendría mayor capacidad que Ann para gobernar en un futuro? Todo esto le resultaba bastante sospechoso.

―Gaara-sama… yo soy un gran fan suyo, estoy tan emocionado que haya aceptado venir a almorzar con mi familia ―enuncio el niño mientras extendía sus manos esperando reacción de su receptor.

―Ah… agradezco tu devoción, Draco-san… ―respondió el pelirrojo, el comportar de ese niño le parecía extraño. Le extendió una mano, probablemente quería estrechar manos a modo de respeto, bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba…

Pero apenas le extendió una de sus manos, el niño se abalanzo hacia él, y lo abrazo como si de un peluche se tratase.

―Disculpe a mi hijo, es un tanto efusivo y cariñoso. En especial con las personas que admira, como usted ―explico Daena con orgullo.

Gaara quien tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro, trataba de controlarse, si hay algo que no le agradaba, eran las expresiones exageradas de afecto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Ann se sentaba en silencio, estaba vestida de forma similar a su madre, pero tenía el cabello recogido y bien peinado, estaba maquillada ligeramente, si bien tenía un rostro "angelical" la expresión en este, era de molestia. Era más que obvio que estaba internamente forzada a estar en este encuentro.

―No se te olvide saludar a nuestros invitados, Ann ―ordeno su madre mientras la miraba inquisitivamente.

―Buenos días, Kazekage… Kankurō… ―emitió la joven con indiferencia en su voz, mientras observaba con desagrado como su hermano menor abrazaba al pelirrojo―. Draco-chan… estas inquietando a nuestro invitado, ven, siéntate a mi lado… ―termino diciendo mientras le extendía una mano a señal de invitación.

―Oh… no todo los días tengo la oportunidad de abrazar al Kazekage… ―respondió el niño con voz de berrinche―, pero, te hare caso onee-chan… ―libero al Kazekage de su abrazo y se sentó a lado de su hermana, abrazándola a ella más efusivamente.

―Ha, buenos días Ann-sama ―enuncio Gaara, mientras internamente se relajaba, se sintió agradecido de que lo hubiesen liberado del chico de los abrazos.

Kankurō no expreso palabra alguna, simplemente asintió a modo de saludo. Al parecer, Gaara tenía mejores posibilidades de sociabilizar con su primer objetivo, el niño.

Pasaron a degustar el banquete que se les había servido, aparecieron como cuatro sirvientes, dispuestos a ayudar tanto a sus amos como a los invitados. Daena empezó a hablar de trivialidades como el clima y gajes del oficio de un líder.

En media degustación, Gaara decidió soltar su plan de recolección de información. Kankurō a pesar de ser el más sociable, se había centrado a buscarle más charla a Ann y su hermano, los cuales les respondían con monosílabas, dando claramente a entender que no tenían intención o interés en hablar con él.

―No quiero sonar indiscreto, pero debo preguntar, el señor Taiyō, su esposo, no lo he visto, ¿no se sentara con nosotros? ―pronuncio directamente Gaara, con la mayor sutileza posible en él.

Tanto la madre como los hijos quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta del Kazekage. Draco entristeció su mirada y abrazo a su hermana, ocultando su rostro en el regazo de ella. Ann dedico una mirada de molestia extrema al pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo su mirada también refleja pena. Fue la mayor de los Taiyō que decidió hablar.

―Vaya, usted no se anda con rodeos, ¿no, Kazekage? ―se llevó una mano al rostro, a modo de acomodar los cabellos rebeldes que tenía en este―. Yo también hubiese querido que mi amado estuviese aquí presente, disfrutando los placeres del estar vivo, pero… ―sus ojos miraron disimuladamente en dirección a su hija, reflejaban hostilidad en ellos―. Murió hace muchos años, Draco era un recién nacido cuando aconteció esa desgracia… disculpe, pero esa es una herida de la que me cuesta hablar, a pesar de que hayan pasado años…

―Ya, comprendo. Lamento su perdida. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

Daena palideció ante esa pregunta, claramente no daría la respuesta a esa pregunta tan fácilmente.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta? Parece importarle mucho el cómo se llamaba mi esposo… ―respondió mientras miraba de manera inquisitiva a su receptor.

―Simple curiosidad ―objeto Gaara, su mirada era tranquila―. Me parecía raro que usted muestre a sus hijos, mas no al esposo con los que los tuvo. Sin mencionar que no lleva un anillo de compromiso en alguna de sus manos, ni el turbante de esposa, que debería llevar a pesar de su viudez como muestra de su unión…

La líder Taiyō entre abrió los labios a modo de asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar, el reflejo en sus ojos mostraba que se sentía acorralada, junto sus manos y las apretó en señal de nerviosismo.

Pero fue su hija quien respondió a las palabras de Gaara.

― ¿Esta insinuando que mi madre está mintiendo? ―señalo con molestia, Ann―. Mi madre le abre las puertas de nuestro hogar a modo de brindarle nuestra amistad, y usted tiene el descaro de venir aquí y preguntar con poco tacto y vulgaridad sobre nuestro árbol genealógico sin más, oh ¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo que me estaban espiando usted y su repulsivo hermano todos estos días pasados? ¿Cree que somos estúpidos y no sentimos cuando los demás vienen a nosotros con segundas intenciones? Hable de una maldita vez, ¿Quién los envió a hostigarnos? ¿Acaso fueron esos líderes que le lloraron al gordo feudal por no querer pagar sus deudas como lo pedía mi madre?

Acto seguido, la Jefa médico, empujo delicadamente a su hermano a un lado y por debajo de la mesa saco una enorme espada filosa y la dirigió hacia el Kazekage, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del rostro de este.

Gaara no se inmuto en lo absoluto, su rostro seguía sereno, a pesar de la agresividad con la que había respondido Ann.

Kankurō por su parte había reaccionado sacando a Sasori, agarrando la espada desde el centro con las manos.

―Oh, no seas apresurada Ann, estoy segura que el Kazekage no vino con esas intenciones ―Daena, borro los nervios de su rostro y reflejo una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Baja tu espada, sería muy estúpido que Gaara-san hubiese venido acá solo para recolectar información ¿No es así Kazekage?

―Yo vine por invitación vuestra, simplemente pregunte por curiosidad, no pensé que ese tema causaría tal alteración ―emitió Gaara, mientras le daba una señal con la mano a Kankurō, para que guardase a Sasori.

Ann retiro la espada que apuntaba al pelirrojo, al igual que el castaño.

―Eso mismo pensé. Por favor, disculpen a Ann, aparte de ser rebelde y torpe, tiende a ser impulsiva y sufre de ataques esporádicos de síndrome de persecución ―sonrió con malicia la mayor de los Taiyō―. Le diré lo que quiere saber pero, primero debe prometerme que no se lo divulgara a nadie ¿De acuerdo? ―levanto su dedo índice y se lo llevo a su boca en señal de silencio.

Ann se levantó bruscamente indignada.

― ¡Pero madre! No es prudente confiar los secretos de nuestra familia a gente como el Kazekage ―señalo con desaprobación al pelirrojo, con su mano―, no deberíamos arriesgarnos…

―Silencio Ann, sino no nos arriesgamos en confiar en otros ¿Quién se arriesgara a confiar en nosotros? Además, el Kazekage tiene aires de poder ser un buen confidente, confiare en él, para que confié en nosotros, es lo que he decidido ―interrumpió Daena―. Siéntate y escucha en silencio.

La jefa médico no pudo evitar mostrar su frustración en el rostro, se sentó apretando los puños de rabia. Su pequeño hermano se acercó a ella intentando tranquilizarla.

Tanto Gaara como Kankurō no pudieron evitar exaltarse por dentro. Aunque afuera suyo mostraban serenidad. Ann había descubierto fácilmente sus intenciones, pero por fortuna del destino, la madre de esta iba a revelarles información valiosa, oponiéndose a su propia hija.

―Bueno, es algo que me duele recordar, pero debo admitir que fueron los años más hermosos que tuve de vida ―empezó diciendo la líder Taiyō―. Yo era joven e inocente, no… mejor dicho, ingenua. Me enamore perdidamente de un plebeyo de la aldea, mi amor hacia él era tanto, que decidí romper el compromiso del matrimonio arreglado que se me había asignado desde mi niñez. Obviamente mis padres estuvieron en contra de esta relación, al grado de amenazarme de desheredarme sino cedía ante tal relación. Para mí, eso era más un regalo que un castigo. Abandone el clan y me dedique a vivir mi vida con la persona que amaba siendo una aldeana común. Pero unos años después… mis padres murieron en la 3ra guerra mundial shinobi. La segunda familia noble estaba compuesta de infantes, en su mayoría, nadie capacitado para dirigir al clan. Fue ahí cuando me buscaron y me pidieron tomar el cargo que se me había arrebatado. Al principio me negué, pero mi amado pertenecía a las tropas de la Aldea, era un ninja muy talentoso, mas no pertenecía a un clan. Si no apoyaba dirigiendo, el ejército común, se vería afectado por la mala distribución de recursos, de los cuales, los Taiyō éramos sus mayores proveedores. Tome posesión del cargo, aceptarían a los frutos futuros de esta relación como nobles, pero no a mi esposo, era algo que mancharía el honor de los nobles en el clan, podría vivir con nosotros, pero jamás seria reconocido como parte del clan, de hecho, se negaría su existencia tanto en los escritos como en la realidad, seria declarado un fantasma. El acepto todo eso que se le impuso por que me amaba ―su voz parecía quebrarse por los recuerdos que invadían su mente―. Años después de la guerra, decidimos tener nuestra propia familia, nació Anngelius, fue un parto complicado y casi muero en el proceso; así es, ella fue tan complicada de sobrellevar, desde el principio de sus días ―miro con resignación a su hija, mientras esta agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por la palabras de su madre―. Seis años después nació Draco, él es la viva estampa de su padre, es mi orgullo de todos los días ―miro con amor hacia el niño que estaba sentado al lado de su hermana―. Lamentablemente, mi amado no tuvo la dicha de verlo crecer, pocos meses después de su nacimiento, el murió en una misión… ni siquiera pude enterrarlo en la aldea, ya que no quedo ni rastros existentes de él, lo asesinaron sin piedad, esos malditos ninjas de Konoha… ―apretó con fuerza sus puños caídos, mientras controlaba que la ira que sentía no se reflejase mucho en su rostro.

Gaara, quien había escuchado en silencio y atentamente, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su mente. Los errores del pasado de las aldeas salían a flote nuevamente en este relato.

―Pero descuide Kazekage, tengo entendido que los ninjas a los que odiaba con todo mi ser, ahora deben estar sufriendo en el cálido fuego del infierno, pagando por todo; así que no tengo resentimientos guardados hacia esa aldea que ahora es nuestra aliada ―siguió hablando la líder Taiyō, volviendo la serenidad a su rostro―. Disculpe que le haya tenido que contar la historia de mi vida, pero solo así comprendería el por qué no está en los registros el nombre de mi amado…

―Ah, comprendo, y agradezco que me haya contado este secreto suyo, explicando todo ―respondió Gaara con seriedad, mientras observaba con sigilo a la hija de esta, que agachaba su cabeza; el semblante agresivo que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, y una gran tristeza la consumía―. Tenga la seguridad que esta información no se propagara por mi o por Kankurō, guardaremos silencio.

―Confiare en usted ―enuncio la Taiyō―. Pero aun no le he dicho el nombre de mi amado, él se llamaba…

Luego de eso, el almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta acabar, la líder y sus hijos acompañaron a los hermanos de la arena hasta la entrada del clan, despidiéndose ahí.

―Ha sido una agradable reunión, una lástima que su hermana no haya podido venir por su misión asignada, espero esto se vuelva a repetir en un futuro cercano ―expreso Daena―. Aunque con nuestros cargos lo veo un tanto difícil, de seguro tiene mucho papeleo acumulado al igual que yo…

―Ciertamente. Lo de nuestra próxima congregación quedara pendiente, creo que les debemos un almuerzo, pero no me olvidare de ello ―respondió el pelirrojo con seriedad, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a modo de despedida. No podía evitar centrar su mirada en la jefa médico, había algo en su semblante triste que lo tenía intrigado.

― ¿Sera que a Gaara-sama le gusta mi Onee-sama? ―expreso el niño abiertamente mientras miraba de forma picara a los mencionados―. ¿Sera que el Dios Sol me dará el gozo algún día de llamar al Kazekage como mi Nii-sama? ―se emocionó al grado de que sus ojos brillasen ingenuamente por la idea.

Tanto Ann como los demás centraron su atención ante tal comentario dado.

―No digas estupideces, tonto hermano menor, jamás me fijaría en tal feo y poco agraciado ser. Madre, me retiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo despidiendo a gentuza ―emitió molesta la joven Taiyō, retirándose enseguida de escena, volviendo a los dominios del clan.

Tanto Kankurō como Draco quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta de Ann, pero quienes no se inmutaron fueron la líder Taiyō y el Kazekage.

Kankurō se acercó a ella, con la mayor sutileza posible, su última charla no había terminado muy bien.

―Shun-san ¿Le molesto si me siento a acompañarla? Traje café ―dijo simpáticamente el castaño mientras agitaba los dos vasos de café que traía en sus manos―. Parece un tanto cansada…

―Oh, Kankurō-san, era usted, adelante, puede sentarse ―respondió la mujer mientras le ofrecía el asiento que estaba a su lado, en su mesa de la cafetería―. He estado en doble guardia, desde hace unos días, ya que mi superiora ha estado ausente y me toca cargar con sus responsabilidades… por suerte, mañana tengo libre…

El castaño sabía a lo que se refería, Ann había estado ausente en el hospital esos últimos días.

―Yo quería pedirle un favor, Shun-san… ―emitió el castaño.

―Un favor… bueno, eso depende, si está bajo mis posibilidades. Aunque no puedo prometerle nada ―Shun tomo un sorbo de café mientras estudiaba meticulosamente con la mirada al joven castaño que tenía enfrente.

Kankurō decidió ser directo, ese no era su estilo, pero sentía que debía serlo en esta ocasión.

―Usted sabe que vengo a visitar a Ann-san cada vez que tengo libre, y es que ella me interesa mucho… ―se sintió un tanto apenado, y es que jamás había expresado su sentir con nadie―. Usted es la persona más confiable y cercana a ella que conozco, por eso quisiera pedirle, que me contase más cosas sobre ella. Tengo entendido que la conoce desde que era pequeña.

―Oh, veo que has estado investigando por tu cuenta, parece ser que tu interés en ella es genuino. Ciertamente, tengo más interacción con ella que cualquier otra persona ―la enfermera lo miro con una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro―. Pero, no tengo mucho que relatarte, Ann-sama es una persona un tanto compleja, e impredecible… ha sido así desde… siempre. Pero debo aclararte que ella no es alguien de mal corazón, muy al contrario, su blandes es algo digno de admirar en ella. Bueno, por lo menos para mí…

―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta un poco de ello ―pronuncio Kankurō―, jamás la denominaría como alguien de "carácter malo", solo ha tomado esa actitud cuando se ha topado con el Kazekage ―rio―. ¿Sabes cuál es el origen de ese desdén hacia él?

Shun calló ante esas palabras, su mirada mostraba inseguridad, no sabía si debía hablar de ese tema con el castaño, siendo este un allegado del Kazekage.

―Kankurō-san… yo…

Gaara había llegado a la dirección que tenía escrita. Era una casa pequeña, que estaba situada en casi las afueras de la aldea. Se acercó a la entrada y toco la puerta con firmeza. Nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo unas tres veces más, pero no tuvo respuestas.

 _Hay luces encendidas, mas no parece ver nadie dentro, lo mejor será volver en otra ocasión, empieza a atardecer y el viento está aumentando ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba el turbante que le cubría la cabeza, el cual se había puesto para pasar desapercibido entre los civiles, y que el viento forcejeaba por quitarle._

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando tres presencias se detuvieron en frente de él.

― ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace en la entrada de mi hogar? ―se escuchó la voz de un hombre, sonaba preocupado al ver a un extraño en su puerta.

―Mi nombre es Gaara ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se sacaba el turbante y revelaba su identidad―. Estoy buscando a Niashi Taiyō, según la descripción que tengo, ese serias tú ―. Centro su mirada en los otros dos individuos que lo acompañaban, eran dos niños, de unos ocho años, dorados como los demás de su clan. Los tres tenían las manos ocupadas con bolsas de compras.

― ¿Gaara-sama? ¡Es usted!, me disculpo, no lo reconocí ―dijo el hombre un tanto apenado, mientras soltaba las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta―. Pase, por favor, no sé de qué se trate su visita a nuestra humilde morada, pero será mejor que entremos, el viento se está volviendo molesto ―objeto, mientras hacía pasar al invitado y luego a sus niños.

Una vez adentro, el anfitrión recibió al Kazekage en su pequeña sala, invitándolo a sentarse en el Kotatsu que ahí disponía. Mientras él intentaba preparar te para invitarle.

Los niños por su parte, acomodaron las bolsas de compra en la cocina que estaba ubicada en la habitación continua a la sala.

―Querido, había alguien tocando la puerta unos minutos atrás, ¿Pudiste ver quién era? ―se escuchó débilmente la voz de una mujer, desde el fondo de uno de sus dormitorios.

― ¡Era el Kazekage, no te preocupes, ya lo hice pasar! ―respondió a gritos Niashi, desde la cocina.

―Oh no… y yo no pude ir a recibirlo, que vergüenza, intentare levantarme, la casa debe estar un desastre… ―se escuchó con pena la voz de la débil mujer.

― ¡Sahira, no te levantes! ¡Ann dijo que debes reposar, nada de hacer esfuerzos! ¡Ahí te envió a los niños! ―respondió nuevamente a gritos, el Taiyō mientras les entregaba una bolsa con medicamentos a sus hijos, estos los tomaron, se despidieron del Kazekage asintiendo con la cabeza y desaparecieron en el pasillo que conectaba su sala con las habitaciones.

Niashi termino de preparar dos tazas de Té, y se dirigió a su invitado, sentándose frente suyo.

―Lamento ser inoportuno, pero me urge tener una charla con usted ―pronuncio Gaara aceptando el té que su anfitrión le invitaba―, no sabía que tenía hijos, eso explica el por qué alguien con su rango, pidió ser reubicado en la academia, apenas la fundamos.

―Ha, ellos son mis dos soles, y mi esposa no está estable de salud desde hace un par de años ―expreso el Taiyō. El cual era un hombre que recién habría pasado los treinta años, atractivo, vestía ropas sencillas, y de no ser por sus hijos, y sus propios ojos y cabellos rubios, no daría la impresión de perteneciese al clan de los dorados―. Como padre y esposo, tuve que dejar los ANBU para estar cerca a los que más me necesitan. Pero usted no ha venido aquí a probar mi desempeño como instructor ¿no? ―termino indicando el rubio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía feliz de tener la vida que llevaba.

―Ah… así es ―reafirmo el pelirrojo, mientras su típica seriedad invadía su rostro―. He venido a hablar con usted, por un tema diferente. Quiero que me cuente con lujo de detalles la relación de equipo que tenía, con Ann-sama. Absolutamente todo ―dictamino de forma directa.

― ¿Quiere que le cuente sobre Ann? ―pregunto con asombro e inocencia el rubio―. No tengo problema al hablar de ello, pero primero, dígame por favor ¿Qué hizo esa tonta ahora?, como para que el Kazekage en persona venga a preguntarme sobre ella. ¡Cielos santos!, ya no es una niña como para que siga comportándose de esa forma tan impulsiva ―carraspeo molesto―, la próxima vez que la vea le voy a dar unos buenos cocachos para que despabile…

Y así, Niashi y Gaara tuvieron una larga charla, hasta casi el anochecer.

Fin del capítulo.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Y BIEN ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? ¿A QUIEN AMARON Y A QUIEN ODIARON? COMO QUE LA COSA SE ESTA PONIENDO TENSA ¿NO? xD**

 **YA SABEN, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, PASTELAZOS, TOMATAZOS, LO QUE VEAN MEJOR JAJAJA**

 **SALUDOS**


	7. Capitulo 6

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 6

ANTES DE LEER EL CAPITULO, TE ACONSEJO QUE LO HAGAS DESDE UNA COMPUTADORA, ASI PODRAS SEGUIR LOS LINKS, LOS CUALES SON NECESARIOS PARA COMPRENDER LA LECTURA EN SU TOTALIDAD, TRANQUILOS, NO ES NADA COMPLEJO SOLO SIGAN LOS LINKS CUANDO ESTOS APARESCAN Y ENTENDERAN. TAMBIEN SE PUEDE DESDE EL CELU, PERO DEPENDIENDO QUE VERSION DE WATTPAD Y TELEFONO TENGAN.

Termino de escribir el informe y lo guardo en la pequeña mochila del halcón mensajero.

―Tobimaru, llevaras este mensaje al castillo del Señor feudal que se ubica en las montañas rocosas ―llevo su mano delicadamente a la cabeza del halcón y lo acaricio, el animal por su parte recibió el encomio con agrado―, hasta que salgas de la Aldea, vuela bajo, no queremos que llames la atención, se discreto en tu camino…

Abrió la ventana de su despacho y extendió la mano donde posaba Tobimaru, este miro a su amo y asintió con su cabeza. Sería un animal, pero era más inteligente y ágil que muchos humanos.

Extendió sus alas y tomo vuelo, desapareciendo por entre medio de los edificios vecinos al cuartel general.

El pelirrojo observo con serenidad la escena. Luego sus ojos se centraron en el azul del cielo, era un hermoso día despejado, que recién empezaba.

No estaba vestido con su túnica blanca que lo caracterizaba. Estaba estrenando su nuevo vestuario que su hermana le había elegido meses atrás. Y es que su chaleco de carga morado, chaqueta bordo larga y pantalones grisáceos se habían avejentado un poco. Temari siempre le recalcaba que "tenía que cuidar su imagen" ya que él era el reflejo e imagen de la Aldea. Incluso ella y Kankurō cambiaron su estilo de vestir a modo acompañarlo, cuando fue voluntariamente "arrastrado" a la tienda de ropas, por la rubia.

Me siento muy ligero con estas nuevas prendas ―murmuro para sí, el pelirrojo, mientras se acomodaba el puño de su camisa, la cual seguía siendo de color bordo al igual que sus nuevos pantalones, que tenían pinzas en la cintura, dándole un aspecto más adulto a su imagen. Ahora ya no llevaba una enorme calabaza, luego de la guerra, sus habilidades mejoraron enormemente gracias a la experiencia que había ganado en ella, y ahora solo llevaba una pequeña calabaza la cual sujetaba con unas cintas y las situaba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

― ¿Ya enviaste a Tobimaru con el informe? ―pronuncio Kankurō entrando en escena, sacando de su pensar al Kazekage.

―Ah, acaba de partir ―respondió el pelirrojo.

―Ahora me pregunto ¿Que nos ira a ordenar el Daimio? ―el castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca, se mostraba agobiado―. Con eso de que Ann no es la sucesora a líder de su clan, me cuesta no pensar que nuestra misión se tornara más complicada, espero y no nos ordene matar a alguien especifico… aunque siendo sincero, no le veo una solución más rápida al problema…

Gaara miro con intriga a su hermano, algo en sus palabras le causaba molestia. Eran ninjas, si la cuestión lo ameritaba, debían ejercer el papel de asesinos. No había cabida para sentimentalismos en la vida que ellos llevaban, por lo menos, no para ese caso. La líder de los Taiyō era una amenaza no solo para ciertos clanes, si se la dejaba por más tiempo a sus anchas, podrían en un futuro, intentar derrocar al sistema actual con el que se gobernaba el país del viento. Sin duda sería preferible borrar a un par de personas poderosas e influyentes a tener que perder a centenares de civiles y subordinados inocentes en un conflicto bélico interno.

― Pareces preocupado más por una persona en común, Kankurō ―señalo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba con dirección a la salida de su despacho, seguido por el castaño; no tenían nada más que hacer ahí.

―Sí, no puedo negar que me preocupa el solo pensar que nuestro superior nos ordene atentar contra su familia y ella… ―fijo su mirada con tristeza en el suelo, mientras seguía caminando.

El pelirrojo, quien caminaba a su lado, fijo su mirada su mirada al techo. La aflicción que profesaba su hermano era tan contagiante, pero él no se dejaría llevar tan fácil.

―Qué hombre de poca fe… tu negatividad se puede sentir en el aire…

El marionetista salió de su pena, y observo con molestia a su hermano.

―Para ti es fácil decir eso, en esta misión te es indiferente si alguien vive o muere, con tal que las bajas sean pocas, te darás por satisfecho ―manifestó con enfado en su voz―. De hecho, en el fondo hasta te sentirías feliz por si algo malo le sucede a Ann-san, y eso lo sé porque te llevas muy mal con ella…

Gaara se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso último.

―Ann-sama me es indiferente. Si bien mi relación con ella no es buena, no la odio ni le guardo algún sentimiento negativo ―señalo el pelirrojo―. La considero una víctima más, envuelta en todo este conflicto… Pero eso no garantiza nada, no deberías mezclar tus sentimientos con tus deberes, Kankurō.

El castaño, quien se había adelantado unos metros, se detuvo en seco. Y hablo dándole la espalda.

―Eso ya lo sé. Pero dime Gaara ¿Acaso es posible evitar sentir? Es tan necesario en los humanos, que el evitarlo es tan imposible como el intentar dejar de respirar ¿O es que me vas a decir que tú, aun siendo el Kazekage, no has sentido empatía por algunas de las personas que has conocido?

―Podre ser el Kazekage, pero eso no me evita ser y sentir como cualquier otra persona normal…

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, rebasando a un Kankurō perplejo por su respuesta.

―Lo siento, no medí mis palabras, Gaara… ―el castaño empezó a seguirlo.

―Ah, descuida, ya estoy acostumbrándome a tus histerias espontaneas. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

―Bueno, no podemos hacer mucho, hasta que nos llegue ordenes nuevas del Feudal, así que tenía planeado dedicarme hoy en mis marionetas ¿Piensas seguir investigando por ahí, así encuentras alguna información que no tengamos aun?

―No, ya hicimos todo lo que se puede en ese aspecto, y no tengo nada que hacer en mi despacho, así que me tomare el día libre, empezando por tomar una siesta en casa, me siento un tanto cansado…

― ¿Ah? Pero acaba de empezar el día ¿no dormiste bien? Sabes, no importa cuánto duermas, esa ojera tuyas, jamás desaparecerán ―rio el castaño.

Y así, los hermanos de la arena se dispusieron a pasar el día en su hogar.

Tres personas estaban en la orilla del mar, la brisa marina daba una agradable sensación de frescura en el aire.

―Ya te dije que desafinas mucho, no te emociones y concéntrate más en el sonido de tu voz… ―reclamo uno de ellos, quien tenía el rostro cubierto con un turbante, dejando ver solo sus ojos.

―Hai, lo siento, es que es más fuerte que yo, me cuesta controlarme… ―respondió la chica, la cual parecía una adolescente.

―Ella es muy torpe, no creo que algún día lo logre ¿Y si mejor te desases de ella, y me traes alguien mejor? ―emitió la tercera persona, que era un joven de no más de 20 años, aunque parecía el gemelo de la chica.

―Eres muy malo conmigo, Yo. Sé que no soy tan buena como tú, pero yo, soy yo… y eso es lo que nos complementa…

―Yo no soy tu, soy yo, y eso es lo que me hace mejor que tú, yo.

Y así empezaron a discutir de forma confusa estos dos personajes, hasta que la persona del turbante interfirió.

―Deje de discutir quien es el mejor yo, están haciendo que me duela cabeza. Mejor pónganse a entrenar, que para eso estoy aquí…

― ¡Está bien, yo! ¡Haremos lo que órdenes! ―respondieron a coro los otros dos personajes.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Tobimaru había partido. Llego casi junto con Temari a la aldea.

Gaara estaba en el tejado del cuartel cuando el halcón llego. Extendió su mano, y el ave poso con energía en él.

―Buen trabajo, Tobimaru ―saco el informe que llevaba en su lomo―, eres libre, ve a la central de inteligencia, para que te cuiden y reparen tu cansancio ―extendió su brazo con fuerza, hacia arriba, para que el ave tomase impulso y le fuese fácil alzar vuelo.

Segundos después llego Temari, estaba jadeando, parece que había venido corriendo desde hace mucho.

―Ha… ha… maldito pájaro, me gano en llegar. He vuelto, Gaara ―respondió cansada la rubia, mientras tomaba un respiro apoyando sus manos en las rodillas―. Tobimaru… ¿Venia desde la mansión de Nagashi-sama? Ha… ha… ―pregunto abiertamente mientras seguía recuperando el aliento.

―Ha. Bienvenida, Temari ―el pelirrojo miro con énfasis el estado de su hermana―. Pasaron algunas cosas en tu ausencia, pero no hablemos aquí, vayamos a casa, y de paso te recuperas con un energizante que prepara Ito-basama…

―Está bien, justo lo que necesito, por cierto… ¿Y Kankurō? Se supone que hoy le tocaba estar de vigía diurno en la entrada de la aldea… no lo he visto ¿le paso algo al idiota?

―No seas impaciente, espera a que lleguemos a casa, él se encuentra ahí.

―Ya veo, y yo que había subestimado el resultado de esa reunión ―emitió Temari, un tanto preocupada al enterarse de la misión que estaban llevando a cabo sus hermanos―. ¿Y qué es lo que les ordena ahora el Daimio-sama?

―Pues, no sé, no me preguntes a mí, quien está leyendo el informe, es Gaara ―respondió Kankurō, quien estaba sentado en el living al igual que sus otros hermanos―. Y según su rostro no parece nada bueno…

Y ciertamente, el Kazekage tenía una expresión de molestia. Arrugo el papel, para luego hacerlo un bollo y apretarlo con una de sus manos.

―" Te lo dejo en tus manos" espere dos días para recibir una orden tan insulsa. De haber sido así, me hubiese dicho eso, desde el principio de la misión, no hubiésemos perdido tantos días en vanos… estúpida burocracia…

―Ya no te enojes Gaara, recuerda que el Feudal no es tan bueno en estos asuntos, seguramente quería ayudarte, pero debe estar más ocupado buscando una solución a la deuda de los clanes, como el de generarles más ingresos ―menciono Temari, en un intento de calmar el malestar de su hermano.

―Temari, tiene razón. Mejor enfócate en el lado positivo, te está dando libre potestad, puedes completar la misión a tu parecer. ¿No era eso, lo que te afligía y no te dejaba dormir estos días de espera? ―agrego el castaño, con cierto aire de alegría.

Gaara miro asombrado a su hermano mayor, no sabía que había sido tan obvio su comportamiento esos dos últimos días.

― ¿No has podido dormir bien? No se te abra ocurrido tocar mis píldoras de sueño en mi ausencia, ¿no Gaara? Recuerda que tienes prohibido los estimulantes ―demando preocupada la rubia.

―No, no lo hice, descuida ―respondió Gaara sereno ante la preocupación de su hermana.

Luego de eso, empezaron a hablar sobre la misión que había hecho Temari. Un tema aparte, que para suerte de ellos, ahora no demandaba su atención.

―Y bien ¿Cómo actuaremos de ahora en adelante? ―pregunto Temari, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, acomodando sus piernas encima de este y empujando a Kankurō más a un lado.

―Oye, Temari, tú no eres parte de esta misión, lo mejor será que no intervengas ―refuto Kankurō.

La rubia carraspeo, no le gustaba la idea, ella quería tomar parte en esto.

―Kankurō tiene razón, agradezco tu interés por querer ayudar, pero es preferible que te mantengas al margen, después de todo, creo recordar que tú no tienes una buena relación con nuestro objetivo ¿No es así?

―Pues sí, y menos ahora que sé que esa parca blanca tuvo la osadía de intentar hacerle daño a Gaara. Ninguna chica saldrá ilesa de mis puños, si intenta meterse con mis hermanos, apenas me la encuentre, voy a darle una paliza que no olvidara en su vida ―pronuncio la rubia con decisión, mientras empuñaba su mano en señal de venganza.

Kankurō sonrío ante esas palabras, mientras Gaara soltó un suspiro de aceptación. Era un caso perdido tratar de convencer a su hermana en algo, apenas se le metiese una idea a la cabeza.

―Está bien, nos ayudaras, pero deja "tus puños y palizas" para luego que de que terminemos la misión. Por hoy descansa, tu igual Kankurō ―emitió el pelirrojo―. Yo daré un paseo por las afueras de la aldea, necesito despejar mi mente, y planear la estrategia con la que procederemos… ―termino de decir, levantándose y desapareciendo de escena.

Ya solos, Kankurō se dispuso a molestar a su hermana.

―Y bien ¿A ti como te fue con tu novio? ―pregunto con picardía en su voz.

―Ya vas a empezar con tus tontas insinuaciones ―respondió la rubia indiferente―. Yo solo me quede en Konoha, por un festival de comida que se iba a celebrar unos días atrás… jamás dije que iba a estar con Shikamaru…

―Oh, pero yo no mencione a Shikamaru como tu novio… tú lo acabas de hacer, admite que te interesa… ―dictamino el castaño con seguridad.

Temari se puso roja ante lo que dijo su hermano, ciertamente ella había metido al Nara en la charla.

― ¡Calla idiota! ―arremetió la rubia mientras alzaba su abanico y se lo lanzaba al castaño, el cual se alejaba a su cuarto huyendo de la jugarreta que la había hecho a su hermana.

Hacia un par de kilómetros que se había alejado de la aldea, estaba pensando profundamente como actuaria a partir de hoy respecto a la misión que se le había encargado, se sentía estancado ¿Cómo se acercaría a la Jefa médico, al grado de ganarse su confianza y hacer que los apoye?

La información que había recolectado tanto Kankurō como el, con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, no había servido de mucho, ninguno de ellos actualmente tenía una cercanía confidente con Ann-sama, al grado de ser alguien influyente en su vida. Estaba su hermano menor, pero le costó medio día despegarse de él, apenas lo contacto, era alguien bastante empalagoso y el no soportaba a los seres de ese tipo.

La brisa cálida del desierto choco de frente con él, haciendo que sus pelirrojos cabellos flamearan como una viva llama de fuego, sintió el sonido de unas voces a lo lejano, provenían al lado del mar.

Y es que Sunakagure estaba, por un lado aislada del mundo por el inmenso desierto, y por el otro lado, el océano infinito que los rodeaba.

 _Son tres presencias, o solo una, me cuesta distinguirlo ―pensó el pelirrojo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la arena, usando su habilidad sensorial, haciendo que toda la arena del desierto sea para el como parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo las presencias y seres que habitaban en el―. No están tan lejos, unos siete kilómetros, pero este chackra… me suena conocido… será que… es ella…_

Se decidió ir a investigar. Ya estando a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia, decidió mimetizarse con la arena, así su presencia pasaría desapercibida, estaba seguro de ello. Y es que no quería tener una pelea de nuevo, con dicho personaje, pero, quería enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

La chica estaba sentada en la punta del peñasco arenoso que estaba dando frente al mar, su cabello rubio danzaba junto con el viento de la media tarde, dos entidades detrás de ella, escuchaban en silencio su cantar. Su rostro reflejaba una gran serenidad.

La presencia del Kazekage se dirigió a un lado de ellos, no podía escuchar bien lo que decía la niña rubia, se acercó con cautela, hasta lograr escuchar audiblemente las palabras que esta emitía.

Link de la música en youtube: /ZSvTQqFUiro

 _Dime qué hora es_

 _Aun me acuerdo de mi querida ciudad natal_

 _Gracias al álbum de fotos que hicimos juntos_

 _¿Pero, porque estoy sola ahora?_

 _Estoy muy sola_

 _Enseguida supe que aquello era un sueño_

 _Corrí hacia el bosque muerto_

 _Tengo que pegarle una patada a algo_

 _Busco una salida de este sueño_

 _Tengo que irme rápido_

 _Reconozco tu voz, la he oído en alguna parte_

 _Solo puedo viajar en el tiempo_

 _Pero esa supuesta eternidad no es infinita_

 _Dime ¿qué hora es?_

 _Ven a mis sueños y abrázame_

 _Has que mi corazón que se ha parado, vuelva a latir_

 _Por favor…_

El Kazekage noto que la niña estaba cantando a capela, la letra era un tanto confusa, más el tono con el que la cantaba hizo que sintiera tristeza en su interior, decidió seguir escuchándola.

Ven a mis sueños y abrázame

Estas a mi lado

Pero probablemente estés viviendo un sueño diferente

No necesito el sol

Lo único que anhelo es tu sonrisa…

―Es suficiente, ya deja de cantar semejante blasfemia ―emitió el ser que tenía el turbante puesto―. Te dije que quería una canción llena de sentimiento, pero no una que me diera ganas de matarme ¿Crees que ganaremos si presentamos esta composición tan horrenda? ―termino diciendo con molestia.

―Lo siento, pero es lo único que he podido componer estos días, es lo único que se me ha salido en la inspiración, yo. ―respondió la niña rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con pena, sacando la lengua de modo ingenuo.

El ser desconocido movió la cabeza en señal de decepción.

―Creo que lo mejor será dejar el estreno de nuestra nueva canción, para otra oportunidad, así se le ocurriese otra mejor letra más tarde, no tendríamos el tiempo para ensayarla. Apeguémonos a nuestro actual repertorio, al final de cuentas, nuestro público lo ama ―indico el otro ser, que era el joven rubio.

Gaara se había dejado llevar por las notas que había escuchado, no era alguien que escuchaba música y nunca le había interesado, pero la canción que había escuchado le pareció triste y hermosa, a tal grado que no había tomado en cuenta la distancia, y estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos, no habría más de cinco metros que los separase.

El ser enmascarado alzo la vista de golpe en la dirección en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

― ¿Pasa algo? Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma, yo ―dijo la niña rubia, mientras se levantaba y estiraba de las ropas al ser misterioso que estaba con una actitud seria.

El otro rubio joven, los miro con perspicacia y siguió fijando su mirada al océano.

―No es nada, sentí que nos vigilaban, pero puede que solo se trate de un insecto enorme, de esos que normalmente viven por aquí ―dijo el personaje misterioso―. Ya está cayendo la tarde, será mejor que volvamos a la aldea. Tengo otras cosas pendientes que hacer y ustedes deben seguir practicando para mañana en la noche.

La niña y el joven asintieron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a Suna.

Su superior se quedó atrás, como esperando que los demás se marchasen a propósito.

― ¿No vienes, yo? ―pregunto el joven rubio, deteniéndose y viendo con intriga a su superior.

El ser desconocido saco una de sus manos que mantenía escondida en su túnica, hizo unas posiciones de mano y saco un dragón de agua, el cual se chocó con el suelo, mojando todo a su alrededor, en un radio de 30 metros.

― ¿A que ha venido eso? Has mojado mis pies, que torpe, yo. ―manifestó molesta la niña mientras sacudía sus pies mojados.

El joven miró con curiosidad el suelo, mas no emitió nada al respecto.

―Solo me encargaba de espantar a ese insecto molesto que minutos atrás me asusto, eso le enseñara a no acercarse a quienes no debe. Andando ―emitió con frialdad y una sonrisa sádica reflejada en sus ojos el del turbante.

―Mmm… que rencoroso eres, yo. Pobre insectito… ―respondió la niña con ingenuidad.

Los tres seres se marcharon del lugar corriendo a una velocidad, propia de un ninja.

Unos minutos después, el pelirrojo se separó de la Arena, estaba completamente mojado, ya que había recibido directamente el dragón de agua. Tenía los cabellos pegados al rostro, se sacó su camisa y la exprimió, para luego agitarla en el aire unas cuantas veces para luego volvérsela a poner.

―Si ya tenía una gran confusión en mi mente, ahora navego en un mar de dudas ―murmuro el pelirrojo mientras agitaba su cabeza, aprovechando el viento que empezaba a tornarse fuerte para secarse sus mechones, así sea poco―. Ann-sama, ¿Quiénes son esos otros dos seres que lo acompañaban? Jamás en su vida los había visto, mas parecían ser miembros de la aldea.

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Niashi, el ex compañero de equipo de Ann, que el había visitado a modo de recolectar información.

"…Ella es mucho más simple de lo que muestra ser, es un tanto gruñona, impulsiva y hasta torpe. Pero tiene un gran y endeble corazón. Por eso la música la vuelve loca, o por lo menos, esa es la Ann que yo conozco, aunque hace ya mucho que no convivimos, solo viene de vez en cuando, para revisar el estado de mi esposa, y puede que la persona que yo recuerdo ya no exista…"

 _Niashi, puede que la persona que usted cree conocer, todavía exista ―pensó el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la aldea._

Una idea se incubaba en su mente, con un poco más de análisis, puede que existiese la posibilidad de usar lo que había descubierto, a favor suyo.

Llego a su hogar, y luego de responder las agobiantes preguntas de sus hermanos, al verlo mojado. Les conto todo lo que tenía en mente. Tres cabezas pensando era mejor que una sola.

―Según lo que cuentas, parece que hablaban del concierto mixto que abra mañana en la noche, en el anfiteatro subterránea que hay a un lado de la ciudad. Ahora que lo pienso, Ann fundo ese lugar hace unos años atrás. Puede que esos otros dos personajes sean sus alumnos, o estrellas en ascenso a las cuales está apoyando… ―hablo Temari, mientras hojeaba una de las tantas revistas que tenía encima suyo―. Oh aquí esta, mira, es el anuncio que salió recientemente, dicen que vendrán cantantes de otros países, es como un concurso de popularidad, donde se decidirá quién es el mejor, y hasta parece que abra un premio…

―Lo oportuno seria ir, y observar la situación. Puede que algunos de esos alumnos sea un puente para acercarnos a nuestro objetivo ―señalo Gaara mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

―Sí, sería lo ideal, pero hay algo que están pasando por alto ―emitió con seriedad Kankurō―. ¿Cómo demonios piensan que vamos a entrar ahí? Es un evento de gran altura…

―Pues comprando un boleto ¿Cómo más? ―dijo con cara de indignación Temari.

― ¿Así? Pues, ve y compra para los tres, si es que claro, puedes viajar en el tiempo ―expreso con cinismo el castaño―. Las entradas se agotaron hace meses y solo pueden entrar las personas que tienen sus reservas. Incluso gente de otras aldeas han venido desde lejos a presenciar esta clase de evento.

―Oh, maldición… eso si es un problema… ―dijo Temari, al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

―Oh, eso explica por qué meses atrás muchos extranjeros pidieron permiso para venir a nuestra aldea en estas fechas, con que era por ese tipo de evento… ―emitió Gaara un tanto sorprendido.

―Pues ese es un gran problema, dudo que nos dejen entrar, menos ocultando nuestras identidades y lo mejor es pasar desapercibido. Kankurō ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo poder entrar? ―pregunto con curiosidad Temari.

―Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, podríamos usarte a ti ―señalo el castaño con seguridad―. Dicen que el que controla la entrada es un viejo verde que deja pasar a las chicas bonitas, así estas no tengan boleto… pero a cambio les pide un beso…

― ¡Deja de decir estupidez! No pienso besar a un viejo verde solo por entrar a un tedioso festival de música… ―indico molesta su hermana, mientras levantaba una de sus manos con la clara intención de golpearlo, pero fue interrumpida por el menor de ellos.

―Pero eso solo sería efectivo con Temari, nosotros somos hombres, no podríamos usar esa táctica a no ser que… usemos la técnica que me enseño Naruto ―pronuncio Gaara con total seriedad.

―Ya usamos a Gaako una vez y resulto nada bien ¿Lo recuerdas? ―emitió Kankurō con cara de espanto, recordando el pasado, haciendo que su rostro se pusiese azul al igual que el del pelirrojo.

― ¿Ya usaron esa técnica? ¿Cuándo? No me han contado sobre ello ―pregunto Temari con curiosidad.

― ¡No es la gran cosa, olvida lo que dijimos! ―respondieron con espanto y a coro los hermanos de la arena, dejando a la rubia más confundida y curiosa de lo que estaba.

Y así termino ese día. Entre discusiones y reclamos, los tres hermanos de la arena, trazaron su plan, el cual sería tener contacto con la Jefa Medico y sus pupilos, puede que en un lugar como ese concierto, tuviesen más oportunidades de negociar un acuerdo, aprovechando el buen humor de su objetivo.

Empezó el anochecer del día planeado, Temari junto a "Gaako" y "Kanra" se pusieron al final de la cola, tardarían en entrar, pero aprovecharían el relajo del guardia para engatusarlo y dejarlas entrar.

Temari llevaba un atuendo muy bonito, si bien se había dejado sus dos coletas, tenía un vestido rojo un tanto ajustado pero tenía unas delgadas calzas negras que cubrían sus piernas. Gaako por su lado, quien era Gaara en realidad, estaba vestido de pantalones sueltos y una camisa, no era muy resaltante, pero su largo cabello la hacía lucir terriblemente tierna, mas con esa coleta que le había peinado Temari a un lado. Kanra, que era Kankurō, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una remera muy apretada, casi y se veía vulgar de no ser por su largo cabello castaño que cubría su gran escote y le daba un toque tierno a su imagen.

―Sus boletos ―dijo el fortachón guardia, quien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo Taiyō que los había recibido en la entrada de su clan, la vez que fueron invitados por Daena a su villa.

―No pudimos encontrar boletos ¿Sera que nos podías dejar pasar? solo somos tres y hemos estado esperando este concierto desde hace mucho… ―dijo Temari, mas con voz ruda que gentil y seductora.

El guardia arrugo la frente y le respondió con frialdad.

―Sin boletos, nadie entra, son las reglas, suerte para el próximo concierto. Los que siguen…

El fortachón las empujo con uno de sus grandes brazos hacia un lado de la fila, sin piedad.

― ¿Ha eso le llamas pedir con sutileza? Parece que por poco y no le pegas a ese fortachón. ¡Con ese carácter ningún hombre se va fijar en ti y vivirás solterona por el resto de tu vida! ―manifestó Kanra molesta, mientras regañaba a la rubia.

― ¡Fue lo más gentil que pude ser! No fastidies ―indico molesta Temari―. Si tanto me criticas ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

― ¡Pues eso pienso hacer! Síganme ―emitió la castaña, mientras arrastraba a Temari y Gaako a la cola de la fila. Luego de unos minutos de espera, volvieron donde el fortachón.

― ¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¡Ya les dije, sin boleto no entran, largo de acá! ―expreso el guardia molesto.

―Señor, por favor, queremos entrar, si quiere no lo haga por mi o por mi rubia hermana… hágalo por Gaako-chan ―dijo con tono casi lloroso Kanra, mientras ponía a un lado suyo a la callada Gaako―. Mi dulce hermana menor, ama la música más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y es su sueño estar aquí, la música es lo que la mantiene con alegría, a pesar de ser una pobre chica tímida ―piso sutilmente el pie de Gaako, mientras le daba un gran pellizco por detrás, en su espalda, para que sintiese dolor―. ¿Es que acaso no puede ver la cara de desesperación y sufrimiento en su rostro?

Ciertamente la cara de Gaako mostraba dolor, pero era por el dolor que le estaba imponiendo su hermano pellizcándolo y al cual Temari se agregó, pellizcándole más fuerte en su espalda.

El guardia arqueo las cejas mientras fijaba su mirada en Gaako. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, al borde del llanto y apretaba sus labios con la boca como si aguantase las ganas de gritar. Finalmente Gaako decidió hablar.

―Por favor… señor… déjenos entrar… ―dijo luego para soltar en llanto, se llevó las manos al rostro mientras secaba sus lágrimas de una forma tierna.

Este último acto, ablando por completo, el corazón del guardia.

―Ya niñita, no llores, entiende que solo cumplo ordenes ―le dio una palmaditas en su cabeza a modo de consolarla―. Ha… es imposible decirle no a una criatura tan tierna como tu… ―se detuvo por unos momentos dubitativo―. Está bien, las dejare pasar, pero por favor manténganse lejos de la primeras filas del escenario, si no, les pedirán un boleto y al no tenerlo las echaran…

―Gra… gra… cias… ―respondió Gaako, siendo la primera en entrar seguida por sus hermanas.

―Gracias señor, fue muy amable ―manifestó Kanra mientras lo abrazaba a modo de agradecimiento y le guiñaba un ojo.

―No seas vulgar ―murmuro Temari mientras la jalaba de los pelos arrastrándola hacia dentro.

Caminando en el trayecto que había del pasillo al lugar en sí. Gaako se detuvo y se dio la espalda para mirar a sus hermanas con unos ojos llenos de odio.

―De que acabemos esta misión, voy a vengarme de ustedes, por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar en la entrada, ya verán… ―se volteó y siguió su camino.

Temari y Kanra se miraron con pánico, y es que si se habían pasado, como mínimo debían haberle avisado lo que harían.

Llegaron al lugar, el cual era inmenso, habría como más de 10 mil personas en ese lugar, todos apretujados, bailaban empujándose los unos a los otros, mientras que en el fondo se veía un escenario bien iluminado donde los cantantes hacían sonar su voz.

La música era ensordecedora por ratos, más para Gaara, que a comparación de Temari y Kankurō, jamás había visitado un lugar así.

Link de la música que sonaba en ese momento /oZZKrCZnAhw

Temari, tomo de la mano a sus hermanos y se introdujo entre la gran masa de gente, si bien el guardia les había dicho que no se acercasen al escenario, era justo ese lugar al cual querían ir.

Un muchacho joven se pudo delante de Temari, y la agarró del brazo a señal de invitación a bailar, esta intento esquivarla, pero el sujeto insistía tanto que no tuvo más opción que neutralizarlo dando una fuerte patada en el estómago, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas, cuidando que sus hermanos no se perdiesen.

― ¿Lo mato?

―Parece que está muerto ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca?

―No, solo esta inconsciente…

Fueron los murmullos que escucharon Kankurō y Gaara mientras seguían siendo arrastrados y observaban como algunos se juntaban alrededor del tipo que intento seducir a su hermana.

Los minutos parecían eternos, al igual que esa música ensordecedora la cual Gaara no podía distinguir una de otra, al fin, llegaron a unos metros del escenario.

Temari los soltó, desde ahí cada uno tomaría un camino aparte, así tendrían más posibilidades de encontrarse con su objetivo o sus alumnos. Gaara aun transformado, camino apresuradamente entremedio de toda esa multitud, la cual noto que en su mayoría eran jóvenes de su edad, algunos llorosos y emocionados, gritando frenéticamente a los personajes que estaban encima de ese escenario. Estaba en medio camino a una de las entradas que daban conexión a detrás del escenario. Pero el silencio se hizo, parece que un nuevo cantante se estaba presentando, hablo por unos segundos para luego empezar a cantar, no hubiera fijado su atención en él, de no ser por lo que escucho en ese canto.

Link de la música que suena /1BsvYTPJswQ

"Ella vivía sola,

En un mundo sin final o un principio,

La niña vivía la vida por las sensaciones

No me importa, no me importa…"

Solo había escuchado una vez la tonada de esa música, pero jamás se olvidaría quien lo hizo. Sonaba igual de destrozante. La jefa medico la había cantado igual en esa ocasión…

Fijo su vista al escenario, y estaba el chico rubio que había visto en las afueras de la arena cantándola, aunque lo hacía en un idioma que él no comprendía. Las personas a su alrededor empezaron a gritar emocionadas, como si no tuviesen un mañana. Dio un paso en falso y cayó. Varias personas le pisaron las manos, alguien lo estiro de un brazo, ayudándole a levantarse.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Pelirroja ―pregunto la niña rubia, que más exactamente era una adolescente de unos trece o catorce años―. Ven, sígueme, estarás segura conmigo, detrás del escenario.

Gaara se dejó llevar, sabía que era la chica que había visto el día anterior, mas decidió usarla, así llegaría más rápido a su objetivo.

Llegaron a situarse detrás del escenario, habían muchos cables y parlantes, gente corriendo de un lado al otros, y algunas personas vestidas de una forma rara y extravagante a sus ojos, indujo que eran cantantes.

La música sonaba fuerte, pero no tanto como adelante del escenario. Era posible hablar y escuchar.

―A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunto la chica rubia mientras la sentaba en unas sillas plegables que había a un lado y eran para descansar. Saco una cajita de su bolsillo, el cual resultó ser un pequeño botiquín de emergencias y le curaba y vendaba la mano que tenía dañada.

―Gaako ―pronuncio a secas el pelirrojo.

―Oh, que sería eres Gaako, no eres de las que habla mucho ¿no? Me asombra que alguien como tú, haya venido sola a este tipo de lugar.

―No estoy sola, me separe de mis hermanas, las estaba buscando ―especulo Gaara.

―Ya veo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlas, pero no puedes esperar aquí, este es exclusivo para los músicos, te llevare detrás de bastidores, me esperaras ahí…

― ¿Ese chico que está delante cantando esa triste música, es tu familiar? ―pregunto directamente el Kazekage.

―Debes referirte a mi hermano ―señalo la chica―, no me digas que eres su fan, en unos minutos, me toca salir al escenario con él, si quieres puedes esperarnos en nuestro camerino, te lo puedo presentar si esperas ―indico la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Gaako asintió. Fueron al lugar y la dejó sola, con la puerta entre abierta. Gaako dio un suspiro. Pasaron los minutos, seguía escuchando la ruidosa música que había afuera, mas trato de concentrarse. Debía tener en claro que les diría a los pupilos de Ann. Por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo, el mismo era consciente de que sus habilidades de sociabilizar no eran buenos y menos con gente de su edad.

Iba a deshacer su jutsu de transformación, ya que no lo veía aconsejable estar en esa forma actual. Pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entro. Era el chico rubio.

Gaako que estaba sentada, lo miro ingenuamente, sus grandes ojos turquesa perlados de chica, reflejaban una ternura que ablandaría hasta el corazón más duro y frio. El chico rubio la miro asombrado, fue cuestión de segundos para quedar hipnotizado en esa mirada. Su rostro se tornó sonrojado.

―Tú… debes ser la fan que esperaba por mi… jamás pensé que la perfección existiera, antes de verte… ―se acercó a Gaako y agarro uno de sus mechones de cabello, para apreciar más de cerca su color.

―Para ser sincero, yo he venido a… ―hablo Gaara mientras se alejaba del sujetos, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y le ponía muy incómodo la forma en que lo miraba.

―Yo sé a qué has venido ―le interrumpió el rubio, mientras tomaba prisionero una de sus manos y la juntaba a las suyas―, es el destino llamando a nuestras puertas…

―No estoy muy seguro a lo que te refieres, pero no soy quien creas que te estés imaginando ―Gaara arqueo su frente inexistente de cejas, en señal de desconfianza. Acto seguido halo su mano, liberándose de la cercanía del rubio.

―Pues yo si lo estoy, eres el ser más precioso que he visto y cupido me ha flechado segundos atrás, diciendo que eres para mí. ―Se abalanzo hacia él y lo agarro en un gran abrazo, haciendo que el pelirrojo pusiera la cara azul del pánico, el odiaba esa clase de situaciones.

El rubio no vio venir el golpe y cayo estupefacto en el suelo, mientras se frotaba la mejilla lastimada, vio con infortunio que su dulce pelirroja había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un enfurecido chico que tenía la pinta de ser el… ¿Kazekage?

Fue entonces que la chica rubia entro en escena, mas no entendió la situación.

―Ya estoy harto de tratar este asunto con sutileza, ahora los dos se van a sentar y van a escucharme―pronuncio el pelirrojo molesto mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta y la aseguraba usando la arena que había en las paredes, haciendo desaparecer la entrada.

Los rubios, se miraron de forma confidente mientras se sentaban en silencio, debido a las órdenes de su ahora molesto se raptor.

Kankuro y Temari, por su parte habían chocado con ellos mismos varias veces, decidiendo trabajar juntos. Encontraron a Ann quien estaba vestida muy acorde con la situación, hasta parecía otra persona. Llevaba un pantalón corto, con unos zapatos blancos de baile, una colorida blusa y su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta un tanto desaliñada. La siguieron todo lo que pudieron, hasta que entro detrás del escenario, lamentablemente había un guardia custodiando esa entrada, tuvieron que esperar un buen rato que no hubiese gente caminando alrededor de ese pasillo, para luego reducir al guardia y pasar. La música a todo volumen daba la impresión de los minutos sean eternos.

Gaara fue directo al grano, les explico que necesitaba su ayuda para convencer a su superior, porque si no, las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles para el clan de esta y no el no quería llegar e esos extremos.

―Mira tío, lo que dices es terrible y puedo comprenderte hasta cierto punto, pero nosotros no tenemos voz ni voto, si quieres decirle algo a nuestro jefe, será mejor que se lo digas directo, si es que quiere escucharte, claro. Te deseo suerte. ―pronuncio la chica rubia mientras intentaba encontrar la salida tocando la pared.

―Ágape tiene razón, en vez de perder el tiempo encerrándote aquí con nosotros deberías ir a buscarla ahora mismo, y aprovechar su buen humor, ya que este es el lugar que más le fascina en el mundo ―agrego el chico rubio mientras miraba con indiferencia al pelirrojo.

Gaara cerró los ojos a modo de resignación, ciertamente ellos tenían razón y seria hora de tomar el problema de raíz, ya había intentado todo lo posible de forma sutil, ahora no tenía más opción que ser directo, y eso era algo en lo que él era bastante bueno.

Deshizo el sello de la puerta y salió, sin antes despedirse de esos rubios raros que lo habían aconsejado.

Pero choco contra alguien en la entrada de ese camerino. Era Ann.

―Buenas noches Ann-sama. Justo la estaba buscando ―pronuncio el pelirrojo mientras la observaba serenamente, eran del mismo tamaño, así que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mirasen fijamente por unos segundos.

―Y creí que esta noche seria la velada más perfecta que tendría en mi vida, pero tenía que aparecer usted y su presencia para arruinarlo todo, Kazekage… ―emitió la Taiyō, mientras lo hacia un lado y pasaba adentro de la habitación para hablar con sus pupilos.

Gaara miro con asombro la expresión que tenía el rostro de aquella joven. Parecía una persona distinta, se quedó parada observándola.

― ¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien! Eros, Ágape ―emitió animosa Ann mientras abrazaba a los mencionados por el cuello y les revolvía el cabello a modo encomio. Omitiendo por completo la presencia del Kazekage que había en su puerta―. Sus sinfonías y notas me llegaron al alma, ahora solo falta esperar el concurso y será todo, cerraremos este día como el mejor de nuestras vidas…

― ¡Como digas, yo! ―dijo emocionada Ágape, la chica.

― ¡Así se habla, yo!― comento efusivamente Eros, el rubio.

Kankurō y Temari llegaron a escena, más se quedaron observando al igual que Gaara, la forma extraña en la que se comportaba la Jefa médico.

―Sera mejor que ustedes tres se retiren, o llamare a seguridad, aquí, personas como ustedes no tienen poder ―dijo Ann, mientras soltaba a los rubios de su abrazo y de dirigía a la puerta, apoyándose en esta, de una manera muy cómoda.

Temari apretó sus puños, le caía muy mal tal personaje, más cuando hablaba o se dirigía a Gaara con ese tono de voz tan egocéntrico. Kankurō fue quien la calmo, no serviría de nada y empeoraría las cosas si ella se comportaba de una manera agresiva.

―He notado que disfruta esta clase de ambientes, y sé que me considera alguien "inoportuno" a su vista, pero debo hablar con usted de algo muy importante, que puede afectar a su clan de una manera muy grave, estoy seguro que usted no quiere eso…

― ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de saber lo que quiero o no quiero, Kazekage? ―le interrumpió la joven Taiyō―. Usted no sabe quién soy, ni como pienso…

―Pero se, que tiene un hermano al que adora fervientemente con toda su alma, y el que puede verse afectado si usted no decide cooperar conmigo ―dijo con seguridad esta vez el Kazekage interrumpiéndola.

Ann abrió los ojos con temor, la felicidad que minutos antes la invadía, se había esfumado.

―Ah caray, se prendió esta mierda… ―emitió Ágape, al presenciar la atmosfera que habían creado el Kazekage y su superiora.

―Voy a lavarte esa boca con jabón, que malhablada ―murmuro Eros mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano, para que no dijese más vulgaridades.

Ann cerró los ojos mientras internamente hacia una lucha contra ella misma, para decidir cómo actuar. El Kazekage la observaba con una seriedad en sus ojos, que haría que cualquiera cediese ante tal presión.

―Eros, llévate a Ágape y vayan haciendo fila para eso del concurso, yo acabare con este problema de una vez por todas. No tardare.

Los pupilos asintieron y salieron del lugar. Temari y Kankurō decidieron permanecer afuera a modo de vigías.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Fue Gaara quien empezó a hablar, le conto absolutamente todo, desde la reunión donde su madre había tomado una postura agresiva, hasta el momento en el que el Señor Feudal le daba su última instrucción.

―En resumen, me está diciendo que si no traiciono a mi madre, usted se encargara de "desaparecerla" para solucionar la problemática de la deuda que tienes los clanes con el nuestro, sin contar que pueden haber bajas de personas inocentes como mi hermana, gente de mi clan, subordinados suyos y hasta yo misma ¿no? ―expreso con seriedad Ann.

―Así es, me satisface saber que usted es de fácil entendimiento ―enuncio Gaara.

―Pues que se va hacer, tarde o temprano sabía que esto pasaría, mi madre es una mujer bastante confiada, ella misma se metió esta soga al cuello, si ha de llegar el momento de su muerte, que así sea, yo no interferiré con el destino, se lo advertí mil veces, pero ella jamás me escucho…

―Un momento, no se estará refiriendo a que pretende… ―emitió el Kazekage intranquilo.

―Veo que usted y yo hablamos de la misma forma directa ―esbozo con una sonrisa maligna la Taiyō―. Tal como usted acaba de entender. No pienso tomar parte en los problemas de mi madre, si mi clan está condenado a su exterminio, que así sea, la única persona que me interesa ahí es mi hermano, los demás, todos, pero absolutamente todos, pueden irse al mismísimo infierno. Si hay alguien a quien daré mi vida si es necesario por salvar, será a mi querido hermano menor. Después, todos aquellos que supuestamente son mi "familia" pueden morirse, sus presencias no me importan en lo absoluto, tal vez sienta tristeza por mi madre, pero ella es un ser un tanto despreciable, que no creo que merezca alguna de mis lágrimas, en fin. Tal vez Draco-chan si llore por ella…

Gaara no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando, entre abrió los labios en señal de asombro, esa forma de hablar, ese tono de voz, ese odio contenido, era como si se estuviese viendo a el mismo cuando se había perdido en la oscuridad, años atrás.

―No debes estar hablando en serio… ―fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo.

―Pues sí, lo estoy diciendo en serio Kazekage, de hecho, nunca había hablado tan seriamente en mi vida ―esta arqueo una de sus cejas, al ver que su receptor no creía sus palabras―. Si es ese el único tema del que quiere hablarme ahora, me retiro. Ya sabe mi opinión y postura al respecto, y descuide, no le diré nada de esto a mi madre. Y aunque lo hiciese… ―titubeo como si recordase algo― como usted presencio la otra vez, mi palabra para ella carece de valor. Con su permiso… ―se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.

― ¡Espere, no puede elegir eso, no puede hacer eso! ―hablo Gaara mientras la retenía, agarrándola de un brazo―. Puedo sentir el odio que emana dentro de usted, puedo incluso hasta comprender hasta cierto punto su actuar; pero no puedo permitir que usted elija eso, si usted decide dejar que esto suceda, se arrepentirá en un futuro y sufrirá por ello ―termino diciendo con angustia en su tono, por alguna razón, sentía que sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas, algo oprimía su intranquilo corazón.

―No debemos afligirnos del futuro, ya que este tendrá sus propias preocupaciones, yo solo vivo el presente Kazekage, y jamás miro el pasado, ya que este no se puede cambiar, no importa cuánto remordimiento o lagrimas acumules en ello ―apretó una de sus manos en forma de puño―. Chiyo-basama tenía razón en una cosa, cuando me hablo de ti. Eres un ser muy blando, un día de estos esa será su perdición Kazekage…

Gaara la soltó, ya había notado que la Jefa médico, no cambiaría de parecer.

―Lo siento, por no corresponder de la forma en que usted quisiera que fuese, pero no es algo que solo yo elegí, hay algo a lo que nosotros los humanos llamamos "destino" es ese algo que nosotros mismos no podemos cambiar, solo aceptar. Con su permiso.

Ann salió del lugar, sonrió amablemente hacia Kankurō y Temari a modo de despedida, estos por sus partes, miraron asombrados tal reacción

Gaara salió segundos después, tenía la mirada apagada, sentía que había fallado a todos, pero peor aún, sentía que se había fallado a él mismo y sus ideales.

―Gaara ¿Qué paso? Te ves extraño… ―emitió Temari, acercándose a él y observándolo con preocupación al igual que Kankurō.

―Temari, Kankurō todo lo que podíamos hacer aquí, ya lo hicimos, volvamos a casa… ―ordeno con desanimo el pelirrojo, mientras avanzaba a paso lento entre medio de la multitud, ya no le importaba si alguien lo reconociese en ese momento. Sus hermanos lo siguieron en silencio.

El lugar empezaba a despejarse de a poco, el concierto había acabado y adelante del escenario estaban terminando de colocar un artefacto raro y gigante que era mitad piso, mitad pantalla.

Un chirrido horrible se escuchó en los altavoces del lugar, para que segundos después un hombre empezase a hablar.

Damas y caballeros, chicos jóvenes y muchachas hermosas, se acabó el concierto, más no la diversión. Ahora daremos paso al concurso de baile, ya saben las reglas, si pierdes estas fuera, si ganas, si es que puedes, el premio de este año es una dotación inmensa de chocolate amargo extra fuerte y no es cualquier chocolate señores, sino el mismísimo chocolate importado desde la tierra del país del fuego. Pueden elegir ese premio o… redoble de tambores por favor ―indico el hombre a los productores de audio― La hermosa Ann-sama les cumplirá un deseo, es que ustedes quieran, nos fue difícil convencerla, pero nuestros patrocinadores llegaron a un acuerdo con ella, Ann-sama, venga y hable conmigo, para los escépticos que no creen lo que digo.

La joven Taiyō subió al escenario, agarro el micrófono que le dieron y empezó a hablar.

―Ciertamente, así es, la persona que gane este duelo de baile, podrá elegir entre una dotación de un año del mejor chocolate que existe en la tierra o pedirme un deseo, no soy el genio de la lámpara que sale en los libros de cuentos, pero mi poder es absoluto, tanto que no necesito usar magia para cumplir el deseo que el ganador o la ganadora decida. Aunque seamos sinceros, nadie ganara, ya que, contra quienes los participantes se enfrenten, son mis pupilos, Eros y Ágape, y ellos jamás han perdido un duelo de baile.

Gaara se detuvo, volteo a ver lugar de donde hablaban Ann y ese presentador, había mucha gente alrededor suyo.

Una idea muy loca y estúpida se cruzó por la mente del pelirrojo, se podría decir que sería el primer actuar idiota e insensato que haría en su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír, al pensar la tontería que iba a cometer, pero quería arriesgarse, algo dentro de él le gritaba que debía hacerlo.

―Kankurō, Temari ¿Qué tanto saben bailar? ―pregunto con tranquilidad, mientras observaba a sus hermanos.

Estos lo miraron perplejos, no podían creer lo que estaba tratando de insinuar.

―Pues… a mí no se me da nada mal, de hecho puedo decir que soy una experta, entreno cada día, cuando me estoy dando un baño ―emitió un tanto dubitativa al principio Temari, pero agarro confianza y termino auto alabándose.

― ¿Así? Pues yo me defiendo muy bien ―respondió Kankurō, ante la confianza de su hermana.

El pelirrojo los miro con satisfacción, lo animaba más, el saber que sus hermanos apoyaban la locura que estaba a punto de poner en plan.

― ¿Tu sabes bailar? ―pregunto con pena, Temari. Y es que ella podría jurar que, jamás, su hermano menor había séquiese movido la cabeza alguna vez al escuchar una canción pegadiza o alegre.

―Nunca lo he intentado, pero aprendo rápido ―respondió con confianza el pelirrojo―, tengo la gran certeza que alguno de nosotros puede llegar a ganar el premio que necesitamos ―. Cambio de dirección su andar, y se dirigió al lugar donde los demás empezaban a aglomerarse. Kankurō y Temari lo siguieron, con la misma confianza reflejada en sus rostros.

Esto no iba a ser un simple duelo o concurso de baile, iba a ser una masacre.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Hola a todos, casi no llego a publicar el capítulo de esta semana xD, surgieron inconvenientes en mi vida personal, pero bueno, pude y eso es lo que cuenta. No se cómo les vaya a causar reacción este capítulo, mas yo lo escribí entre risas y es que me imaginaba detalladamente cada escena al grado de sentir que la estaba viendo en la pantalla como si fuese animada y no en solo en mi imaginación. Y es desmadre continuara el capítulo que viene.**

 **Besitos y haber que me cuentan ustedes, que parte les gusto más.**


	8. CAPITULO 7

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 7

Las personas a sus alrededores empezaron a murmurar, la mesa encargada de registrar a los concursantes, quedo perpleja al ver a quienes tenían adelante.

―Queremos concursar ¿Qué necesitamos para entrar? ―emitió la rubia, con la típica rudeza que la caracterizaba, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la mesa y miraba de forma desafiante a los inscriptores.

―Temari-sama… usted… ¿Quiere entrar a este concurso? Es un duelo de baile… ―emitió un tanto dubitante el chico encargado.

― ¿Insinúas que no se bailar? Mis hermanos y yo somos grandes seguidores de la música actual ―manifestó molesta Temari.

―No me refería a eso señorita, es… es… que… ―agrego la chica, compañera del encargado.

La mayor de los hermanos empezó a hablar con más fuerza, la gente que estaban a su alrededores miraban exaltados tal escenario.

 _Creo que Temari se está pasando… Gaara, ¿No sería mejor que tú hablases? ―murmuro Kankurō a su hermano._

 _Ah, ciertamente. El hablar con tacto no es el fuerte de nuestra hermana ―respondió el pelirrojo._

―Temari, déjame hablar a mí ―pronuncio el Kazekage, mientras apartaba con delicadeza a su hermana mayor y se ubicaba delante de los inscriptores―. Buenas noches, disculpen las molestias ¿Hay algún problema por el que no podamos participar? ―articulo con sutileza hacia sus agobiados receptores.

―Bueno, no realmente Gaara-sama ―el chico encargado se rasco la cabeza de forma intranquila―, solo que no esperábamos tener a participantes de su altura… no me malinterprete, es que mire a su alrededor, todos son jóvenes o civiles, y…

―Mis hermanos y yo venimos en calidad de civiles ―interrumpió Gaara, aprovechando para dar su argumento―. No estamos pidiendo un trato especial o algo semejante. Por favor, acepte nuestra inscripción.

Los encargados se miraron de forma nerviosa, murmuraron algo a lo bajo.

―Disculpe un momento, lo informaremos a nuestros superiores ―articulo la chica, levantándose fugazmente, desapareciendo detrás del escenario.

Kankurō aprovechando el tiempo, empezó a manifestarse.

―En caso de que nos acepten ¿quiénes de nosotros participaran? Es un duelo dos contra dos.

Temari miro un tanto asombrada al castaño, al igual que Gaara. Ellos habían planeado que participarían los tres.

―Supongo que seremos tu y yo, Kankurō ―se acomodó una de sus coletas―. Gaara no tiene por qué participar en todo esto. Así cuidara mejor su postura…

―Creo que no deberíamos subestimar a nuestros oponentes ―el pelirrojo miro de forma seria a sus hermanos―. Lo favorable seria que participemos los tres, según las reglas, es una opción válida ―mostro el volante que tenía en una de sus manos.

Temari frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser contrariada, ni siquiera con Gaara.

― ¿Oh, en que momento tomaste esto? ―dijo curiosamente Kankurō, mientras le quitaba el papel a su hermano y se ponía a leerlo.

―Estaba tirado en el suelo, hay muchos esparcidos por todos lados ¿No lo has notado? ―respondió levemente indignado el Kazekage.

Y las reglas eran sencillas, solo se debía bailar encima de esa plataforma enorme y seguir las indicaciones de baile que esta daba, por cada acierto, se otorgaba cierta cantidad de puntos al participante. Como era un versus, cuando uno de ellos se alejaba del otro por una cantidad mayor de 200 puntos, se elegía un ganador. Tenían tres canciones como intento, ósea que si perdías en una, tenías otra oportunidad más, pero si tenías dos fracasos seguidos, automáticamente perdías.

La chica volvió a la mesa de inscripción, dijo algo al oído a su compañero, para luego sonreír a quienes tenia esperando delante de su mesa.

―Disculpen la tardanza, mis superiores deliberaron ante la situación, y no le vieron inconveniente, pero ―la voz del chico encargado sonó con un tanto de temor―, deberán esperar su turno como todos los demás participantes.

―Nos parece justo, por favor inscríbanos a los tres en un grupo ―se pronunció el pelirrojo.

―Oh que bien, temía que los molestase, no es necesario que me dicten sus nombres, digo, ustedes son los hermanos más conocidos en nuestro país ―emitió la chica mientras escribía en su planilla―. Son 5000 ryos por persona, en total, serian 15000 ryos…

Gaara entreabrió los labios, no pensaba que se debía pagar para participar en tal cosa. 15000 ryos era lo que ganaba un chunin promedio en una misión rango B. Le pareció una exageración, mas no tenía remedio reclamar a tal punto, ni siquiera habían pagado por la entrada a ese lugar, y para suerte de ellos nadie lo había notado.

― ¿Tienes para pagar, Gaara? ―pregunto Temari de forma discreta, sacando al rubio de vacilaciones―, yo no traje tanto, sabía que necesitaríamos dinero, pero no pensé que estos lugares fueran muy costosos ―metió la mano en su escote y saco los billetes que ocultaba ahí―, tengo 10000 ryos. Kankurō ¿Cuánto trajiste de dinero?

El castaño empezó a buscarse los bolsillos, se mostró un tanto angustiado.

Gaara carraspeo, el traía siempre consigo tres veces esa cantidad.

―No, no se preocupen, pago yo… ―murmuro serenamente, mientras metía una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, pero a los segundos, descubrió con horror, que su cartera no estaba―. No puede ser… ―empezó a palpar con nervio su otro bolsillo, por si se había equivocado de lugar en guardarlo.

Pero la triste realidad era que, no tenía su cartera a disposición. La había perdido, tal vez en la transformación mientras fue arrastrado por Temari en ese mar de gente, o tal vez…

―No me digas que te han robado ―emitió Kankurō, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de indignación, al notar la condición actual de su pelirrojo e ingenuo hermano―. ¿Pero qué clase de persona pone su cartera en unos bolsillos tan simples, como lo son estos pantalones de vestir, más aun cuando va a un concierto?

Gaara bajo la mirada, se sentía tan torpe, su cara se puso azul del agobio.

Kankurō saco de su camisa los 5000 ryos que faltaban y se los dio a Temari.

―Aquí tiene lo de la inscripción ―la rubia puso el efectivo en la mesa.

―Muy bien, sé que el monto es elevado, pero los premios de este año lo valen ―pronuncio el encargado, sacando unos tiquets y poniendo sellos encima―. Les deseamos suerte, creo que serán los favoritos de la competencia. Aquí tienen su número, por favor, esperen su turno en las butacas asignadas a lado derecho del escenario…

―Ah, gracias. Y es obvio que ganaremos ―dijo la de las coletas, alzando su número, retirándose y siendo seguida por sus hermanos.

La multitud que había a sus alrededores, se apartaron de ellos mientras caminaban a su lugar asignado. Se escuchaban los murmullos.

― ¿Que están haciendo estas personas acá?

― ¿A los del clan del Kazekage les gusta este tipo de eventos?

―Estoy emocionada ¿Has visto quien esta con Temari-san y Kankurō-san?

―Espero que no crean que podrán ganar fácilmente acá, este es otro mundo, no es un mundo para ninjas…

―Hey no hables tan fuerte, te pueden oir…

―Gaara-sama, Kankurō-sama, Temari-sama… Kya… que hermosa forma de vestir tienen….

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de una media hora, para que empezase tal acontecimiento.

El presentador hablo unos momentos, recordando las reglas y dio por empezado el duelo.

De un lado estaban los pupilos de Ann, y del otro los concursantes desconocidos. Si bien el lugar no estaba ni la mitad de lleno que al principio del concierto, había un par de miles de espectadores, que gritaban, aplaudían y abucheaban dependiendo la ocasión a la que llegaban los participantes, muchos no llegaban a terminar la primera canción, la puntuación superaba los 600 puntos de diferencia. Eliminándolos directamente de la competencia.

Los hermanos de la arena, miraban concentradamente hacia el escenario. A comparación de los otros participantes, ellos jamás habían ensayado para lo que tenían que hacer frente, si bien la pantalla gigante te indicaba como moverte, si no ponías el ritmo, la puntuación era mala.

―Se mueven como corriente de arena danzante, previa a una tormenta ―murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras observaba a los pupilos de su objetivo.

―Así es, hermanito ―respondió Kankurō, mientras imitaba la pose cruzada de sentado que tenía su menor.

―No se olviden que para ganar, tendremos que dar todo en ese lugar, traten de no pensar, solo sientan y encuentren el ritmo… ―dijo Temari con voz confiada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo.

Sus menores la observaron y asintieron a sus palabras.

Luego de esperar doce turnos, les toco a ellos.

Temari iría primero, le tocaba primero contra la pupila menor de Ann, era una niña, así que según ella no le daría ningún problema. Ya la había visto moverse y eso sentía que le daba cierta ventaja.

Gaara y Kankurō, observaron en silencio y atentamente desde un lado del escenario.

― ¿No está un poco grande para esto? ¿Señora? ―emitió Ágape, mientras se estiraba los brazos y miraba con una sonrisa ingenua a su oponente.

― ¡¿A quién le dices señora?! Maldita niña ―respondió Temari dejándose llevar por su temperamento.

―Señora, no debería enojarse, eso va hacer que envejezca más rápido, hay que ser más feliz ―termino diciendo la niña mientras ponía sus dedos en los extremos de sus labios y los estiraba formando una sonrisa forzada.

Temari iba a responderle, pero la música empezó a sonar. Era una canción bastante movida, había muchos meneos y pasos raros, sin mencionar los movimientos de las manos.

La pupila de la Jefa médico, se movía como hoja en el viento. Desafortunadamente, Temari no corría con la misma suerte, sus movimientos eran secos y reducidos, tardaba muchos segundos al recrear el paso, aun así, logro superar a duras penas la primera canción, aunque perdiendo por una diferencia de 310 puntos. Fue en la segunda ronda que no tuvo tanta suerte. No había pasado ni la mitad de la canción, cuando el contador se detuvo, declarando a Ágape como ganadora.

La gente gritaba con locura, algunos emocionados, y otros decepcionados en el reflejo de sus rostros.

Kankurō despabilo del sitio donde estaba parado, junto con el pelirrojo y se dirigió al escenario.

―No te contengas Kankurō, esfuérzate ―dijo espontáneamente Gaara mientras observaba el alejar del castaño.

―Ah, déjamelo a mí ―le respondió este último a lo lejos.

La música empezó a sonar, el castaño empezó bien, la canción que le había tocado era movida, mas no exigía mucho esfuerzo.

Ágape intentaba desconcentrarlo hablándole de la misma forma que hizo con su hermana, más el castaño no le daba importancia. Parecía que había agarrado el ritmo, sus movimientos eran amenos y sutiles. Los espectadores empezaron a emocionarse, escuchándose por ratos su nombre a modo de apoyo.

―Creo que le esta yendo mejor que a mí ―musito la rubia, que había vuelto a lado del pelirrojo―. ¡Tú puedes Kankurō! ¡Animooooo! ―termino diciendo esta, a gritos.

A pesar del grito ensordecedor de su hermana y de la multitud ahí presente, en Gaara se dibujó una pequeña mueca de aprobación en sus labios.

Kankurō logro derrotar a Ágape, ganando con la mínima diferencia en las dos primeras rondas.

Fue entonces, cuando del lado contrario, se hizo el cambio y apareció Eros. Tenía el rostro sereno y los cerrados. El presentador empezó a hablar, diciendo que si el castaño lograba vencerlo, ganaría el duelo y con ellos los premios.

Los espectadores gritaron emocionados, pero en este caso, en dos bandos, ya que el tal Eros tenía su propio grupo de fanes.

El sonido se hizo presente de nuevo, era música electrónica, que tenía variantes de estilo, los pasos eran raros y muy rápidos. Por ratos incluso se debía hacer pequeñas piruetas. Kankurō no tardo en mostrarse agobiado. Muy al contrario de oponente, el cual aun con los ojos cerrados, se movía de una forma alucinante, es como si la música y el fuesen uno solo.

Recién había pasado media canción, cuando todo se detuvo, mostrando en la puntuación una diferencia de 800 puntos, dándole la victoria indiscutida al Eros.

Kankurō rendido, se tumbó de rodillas en el suelo por unos segundos. Hasta que una mano le extendió su ayuda para que se levantase.

―No estuviste mal, levántate…

Kankurō miro con pena a los ojos de su hermano, él estaba seguro que ganaría, mas no lo hizo.

―Lo siento, no pude seguir…

Acepto su ayuda, levantándose del suelo. Gaara asintió levemente ante sus palabras, se veía mucho muy tranquilo.

Eros, los miro con indiferencia, y dando un salto, salió del escenario. Dejando encima de este solo a Gaara.

Y es que según las reglas, el tercer integrante podía salvar a su equipo, pero tendría que empezar desde cero.

Ágape apareció en el escenario, mostrando la misma cara confiada en su rostro

―Nos volvemos a ver falso Gaako ―emitió de forma graciosa―. ¿Esta vez no bailaras siendo ella?

Gaara la observo de la misma forma que si fuese un oponente de pelea.

―No eres una persona de muchas palabras ¿no? ―volvió a replicar la pupila de Ann.

Un silencio sepulcral torno el ambiente, todos esperaban impacientes este momento.

La música empezó a sonar, era un estilo pop, movimientos fáciles de hacer, Ágape por su parte, bailaba a ritmo, pero su oponente no había movido ni un solo pie, si seguía así, en cuestión de segundos ganaría.

―Si no te mueves, vas a perder, falso Gaako ―reprocho la niña.

El Kazekage solo la mira de esa misma forma inquisitiva que miraba a todo el mundo.

La gente empezó a murmurar, si, solo murmurar, porque nadie era tan tonto como para abuchear a alguien con el status más alto que se pudiese tener dentro de la aldea.

Kankurō y Temari miraban con silencio, si bien no entendían el actuar de su hermano, sabían que tendría un argumento ante tal.

―Renunciaras en este momento, otorgándome la victoria, o si no, le avisare a tu superior que me robaste, cuando estuvimos detrás del escenario ―murmuro apenas audiblemente, el pelirrojo. Como para que solo su oponente lo escuchase.

―Ese es un mal chiste, Gaako-san ―respondió ella, mientras seguía bailando.

―Ante tal negación, no tengo otra opción que buscar ahora mismo a Ann-sama… ―emitió el pelirrojo, moviéndose con clara intención hacia fuera de la plataforma.

― ¡Espera! No lo hagas, no puedo causarle problemas a ella ―respondió la chica, con angustia―. Hare lo que dices, pero por favor, no digas nada…

Ágape se detuve de sus movimientos, miro de forma preocupada hacia su rival, para luego fingir un desvanecimiento.

La música se detuvo, el presentador subió exaltado al escenario, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

―En caso de su discapacidad para continuar, eso me hace el ganador ¿no? ―pronuncio con seguridad el pelirrojo.

―Ah, es lo que dice las reglas, mejor será seguir con el siguiente rival ―dijo el hombre, mientras hacía señas a los del staff para que se llevasen a la chica desmayada.

El presentador dio su veredicto, anunciando como ganador al Kazekage. Los espectadores, parecían un tanto disconformes con tal resultado.

Eros apareció de nuevo en escena, seguía sin abrir los ojos. Gaara lo miro de una forma analista. Si quería vencerlo, tenía que encontrar su punto débil.

La música empezó a sonar, era una mezcla de electropop, el rubio oponente del Kazekage empezó a moverse de forma alegre, mientras que el, seguía inerte, en su lado de la plataforma.

―Si se queda ahí todo tieso, va a perder ¡Muévete Gaara! ¡No es tan difícil, solo debes dejarte llevar por la música! ―grito eufóricamente Kankurō, a la vez que le daba un codazo a Temari para que lo imitase.

La rubia se quedó perpleja, si bien su castaño hermano tenía razón, esto se trataba de Gaara, el cual nunca fue el alma de la fiesta, al contrario, siempre fue el aguafiestas.

Los murmullos no cesaban entre los espectadores.

El Kazekage había cerrado los ojos, parecía pensante, si no hacía algo en los próximos segundos perdería irremediablemente.

Pero una idea ilumino su mente, era un tanto fastidiosa y avergonzante, mas no vio otra opción.

―Si me dejas ganar, dejare que vuelvas a ver a Gaako ―murmuro a lo bajo, solo para que su rival lo escuchase.

Y tuvo éxito. Eros, quien seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados, se detuvo en seco, ante tal ofrecimiento.

― ¿Me lo prometes? ―pregunto con seriedad el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo.

―Ah, entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? ―inquirió directamente el pelirrojo, mientras su rostro se tornaba azul del agobio, no podía creer que algo tan tonto funcionase.

―Tenemos un trato Kazekage, espero cumplas, o me encargare de que no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos en la noche, nunca más ―expreso el rubio, mientras se detenía en su baile.

La única forma de salir, era teniendo un impedimento físico que evitase que el personaje pueda continuar bailando. Así que el rubio, dio un salto brusco a un lado, dislocándose a propósito un brazo.

Los espectadores se manifestaron aterrados, el presentador volvió a subir al escenario, confirmo el estado del participante caído, he hizo la señal para que se lo llevasen.

―A todo lo acontecido, esto me hace el ganador ¿no? ―dijo directamente el pelirrojo, no podía creérselo ni el mismo, pero se sentía triunfante, de cierta manera.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza a modo de preocupación, ya no había más adversarios. Levanto su micrófono para anunciar el tan obvio resultado.

―Bien hecho, Gaara ―pronuncio orgullosa Temari―, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero fuiste muy estratégico…

―Maldito suertudo, mira que ganar sin haber bailado ―murmuro su castaño hermano.

Pero la sensación no duro mucho, una presencia se dio lugar encima de la plataforma, agarrando el micrófono del anfitrión, para que evitase que este hable.

―No tan rápido, esto no se ha acabado.

Era la joven Taiyō, llevaba puesto un atuendo diferente con el que se le había visto antes, parece que estaba lista para… ¿Bailar?

Saco de su otra mano un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

―No sé si yo fui la única que vio cierta irregularidad en este duelo ―camino lentamente y con un paso un tanto gracioso, hacia el Kazekage, quien seguía inerte en su lugar asignado―. Pero se supone que esto es un duelo de baile, y yo no he visto bailar a este "pelirrojo" ―los espectadores empezaron a murmurar más de lo normal, ante tales palabras―. ¿Creen que alguien así tiene derecho a ganar? Porque yo creo que no…

La multitud se quedó en silencio, si bien todos pensaban lo mismo que la Jefa médico. Nadie se animaba a decirlo, y es que ostias, sentían mucho respeto hacia tal persona.

―Yo digo que, si no hay baile, no hay premio ―agrego Ann con entusiasmo.

Gaara miraba de forma seria a esta, segundos atrás había hasta logrado saborear la victoria.

―Yo he ganado, ya no hay nadie quien me enfrente ―arremetió este a su favor. Mientras se movía de forma segura hacia el presentador, custodiándolo con la mirada, dándole a entender que hablase y dese el resultado previsto.

― ¡Epa! No tan rápido "pelirrojo" ―emitió la joven Taiyō, mientras estiraba a su lado al presentador, evitando que este hablase―. Yo como organizadora de esta clase de encuentros, no permitiré que alguien se lleve la victoria de una forma tan irregular, por no decir, tramposa ―sentencio― ¿O es que me vais a decir que fue suerte de principiante?

Gaara se mantuvo firma a pesar de tales palabras, desde ya, pudo prever que esta situación se complicaría.

―Eso supuse, y sobre eso de que no hay más rivales, pues… yo estoy aquí parada y lo justo sería un tres versus tres ¿No? Mi equipo solo mostro a dos de sus participantes. ¿No les parecería genial un duelo Kazekage VS Ann-sama? ―artículo de forma desafiante la rubia mientras miraba con resaltada confianza a su posible rival.

Los espectadores empezaron a cuchichear, era más que obvio que a todos les emocionase la idea, mas no se animaban a expresarlo. Hasta que jovencito rubio desde medio de la multitud empezó a gritar de forma segura.

― ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen!

Las personas se volvieron hacia tal personaje, por unos segundos dudaron, pero luego se unieron a su pedido.

¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen!

Los gritos de pedido se intensificaron. La presión llego a afectar a los hermanos de la Arena. Temari apretaba los puños con furia, mientras Kankurō intentaba tranquilizarla. Gaara por su parte mostraba una actitud serena, a pesar que el agobio lo consumía por dentro.

El anfitrión decidió.

―Bueno, hay que darle al público lo que pide ¿Están de acuerdo? ―dijo preguntante a los otros dos personajes que tenía a lado suyo en la plataforma.

―Por mi hay problema, esto promete… ―respondió alegre la rubia.

―Si no hay opción… ―respondió con indiferencia el pelirrojo.

El presentador dio la señal, indicando que el duelo continuaría.

El público grito con gran emoción. Por alguna razón, las chicas se hicieron notar entre los gritos.

Los rivales tomaron sus lugares, la música empezó a sonar.

El suspiro tratando de tranquilizar su conmoción interna, iba a hacer algo que en su vida, jamás había hecho.

 _Tonight…_

 _I just take you higher_

 _Throw your hands up in the sky_

 _Lets set this party off right…_

Todo parecía que se trataba de una canción con notas tranquilas, pero resulto ser una música muy movida de fiesta.

― ¿Qué pasa hispter? ¿Esto es mucho para ti? ―manifestó la Taiyō, moviéndose de forma divertida al son de la música.

Ya habían pasado veinte segundos y el pelirrojo no se movía. Más no pudo evitar molestarse internamente por las palabras que le había dedicado su rival.

Miro con decisión hacia la pantalla de comandos, era ahora o nunca, decidió arriesgarse.

Empezó a moverse, si bien los movimientos se veían complicados, no le fue difícil seguir los pasos, algo que lo tomo por asombro. Lo único variante era que no reflejaba emoción alguna en su rostro.

Los espectadores casi instantáneamente se dividieron en tres grupos, los que apoyaban a sus favoritos y los que gritaban con locura, al poder presenciar tal momento.

 _Oh shit!_

 _I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket_

 _-Keep up-_

 _So many pretty girls around me_

 _And they're waking up the rocket_

 _-Keep up-_

 _Why you mad? Fix your face_

 _Ain't my fault you all be joking_

 _-Keep up-_

Kankurō y Temari observaban a su hermano de forma impactada, jamás pensaban poder algún día verlo en esas tesituras.

―Debo estar soñando, Gaara está bailando ―articulo perplejo el castaño―. Temari, pellízcame por favor, para comprobar que esto es real.

La rubia hizo lo que le pidió el castaño.

Volviendo al escenario, Ann no se contenía de demostrar su asombro, al descubrir que su rival si poseía destreza para el baile.

―Parece que el ave descubrió que tiene alas y se animó a volar ―emitió con gracia mientras seguía bailando.

Gaara solo la observo de reojo, mas decidió no responderle, su objetivo era ganar ese dichoso concurso para aprovechar lo que se ofrecía de premio, y debía concentrarse para ello. El ser el más esbelto de sus hermanos, le brindaba una gran ventaja a la hora de moverse. Mas debía admitir que de a poco empezaba a tomarle gusto a los escuchaba sus oídos, la canción estaba en un idioma que no entendía, mas podía sentir la vivacidad que esta trasmitía.

Los minutos pasaron, y la canción termino. En la enorme pantalla, se mostró la puntuación. La joven Taiyō lo había superado por 195 puntos, Otorgándole la victoria con la puntuación más baja que se había registrado en lo que iba del concurso.

―Si no puedes expresar lo que sientes mediante los movimientos, tu derrota esta predestinada ―advirtió la rubia, sin mirarlo, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, al igual que lo había hecho Eros.

El pelirrojo pudo sentir una calidez recorrer por su cuerpo, y es que el moverse y seguir tal ritmo complejo para él, representaba un gran esfuerzo, más aun por su falta de costumbre. Era como estar en entrenamiento, aunque este último le hubiese parecido más fácil.

La segunda música empezó a sonar, esta era mucho más tranquila que la anterior, pero los pasos eran relativamente más complejos.

 _Baby, love never felt so good_

 _And I doubt if it ever could_

 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

 _Oh baby, love never felt so fine_

 _And I doubt if it's never mine_

 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

 _And the night is gonna be just fine_

 _Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

 _I can't take it_

 _'Cause baby, every time I love you_

 _It's in and out of my life, in out baby_

 _Tell me, if you really love me_

 _It's in and out of my life, in out baby_

 _'Cause baby, love never felt so good_

La incomodidad surgió en el aire, al parecer ni la misma Taiyō sabía que estarían este tipo de canciones en la lista del concurso.

Y es que lo pasos a seguir exigían bailar en pareja y no de una forma individual, si bien sus rostros se tornaron azules por lo vergonzoso de los pasos, los siguieron al pie de la letra, con todo el profesionalismo posible, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Los espectadores empezaron a gritar y silbar de manera conmocionada, los fanes estaban a flor de piel al ver como sus favoritos bailaban de una manera tan "confidente" por así decirlo.

A segundos antes de terminar la dichosa música, Ann resbalo. Haciendo que cayese al suelo, se reincorporo casi de inmediato, pero no pude evitar perder puntos.

El tablero se paralizo, y la puntuación se hizo presente. El pelirrojo había logrado superarle por la mínima diferencia de tres puntos, dándole la victoria.

―Parece ser que la noche esta de tu lado ―menciono con desagrado, Ann.

―No es la noche, es el destino, el cual sabe que debo ganar ―pronuncio con seguridad y seriedad en su voz, el Kazekage.

Ella le lanzo una gran mirada de odio. No soportaba ver la seguridad que este emitía.

El presentador subió al escenario antes de dar inicio al último duelo. Al tratarse del último que decidiría al ganador. Este se daría en modo libre, si bien habría una guía de baile, el hacerlo en modo libre otorgaría más puntos, dándole a quien lo usase, la victoria segura.

Gaara mostro preocupación en su rostro, esto sin duda era algo negativo para él, ya que carecía de experiencia en un modo libre.

Ann sonrió con confianza.

La música empezó sonar, era una base electrónica, sin duda la ideal para dar movimientos libres.

 _One more time…_

 _One more time…_

 _One more time…_

 _I gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah, all right_

 _Don't stop the dancing_

Ann desde el principio decidió no usar la base de pasos, se movía de forma libre, como una hoja en el viento. Su cuerpo femenino le daba una gran ventaja, lo cual hacia resaltar sus curvas de forma elegante cada vez que daba una vuelta.

Sus fanes empezaron a hacerse notar más que los otros, empezaron a corear su nombre a modo de apoyo.

¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol! ¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol! ¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol! ¡Ann-sama! ¡Siga así, hija del sol!

Gaara, se había limitado a seguir la guía, avanzaba en puntaje, pero de una manera más lenta.

Temari no puedo aguantar la impotencia de ver como su hermano menor se quedaba atrás, se acercó lo máximo que pudo a la plataforma, arrastrando consigo a Kankurō y empezó a gritarle a modo de apoyo.

― ¡Gaara! ¡Tú puedes, no dejes que la parca blanca te gane! ¡Muéstrale lo geniales que podemos lograr ser los de la arena, cuando nos lo proponemos! ¡Se que puedes lograrlo, no lo pienses, solo siéntelo y demuéstralo!

― ¡Animo Gaara! ¡Lo que dijo Temari es cierto! ―agrego el castaño.

El menor no pudo evitar sentirse afectado por las palabras que le gritaban sus hermanos. Era cierto, tenía que dar todo de sí, para ganar.

Además, el grito de apoyo de sus hermanos, hizo que parte de los espectadores empezaran a imitarlos, brindando su apoyo al pelirrojo.

 _Si carezco de un ritmo, no tengo más opción que imitar al que tengo frente mío ―pensó este mientras fijaba su atención completa a su rival._

Empezó a imitar sus movimientos, con un poco de torpeza al principio, pero logro nivelarse.

―Así que decidiste copiarme, no te culpo ―pronuncio la Taiyō, mientras seguía con su baile un tanto seductor―. Pero veamos si puedes seguir mi ritmo ―amenazo.

Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, moviendo más los brazos, y agregando más meneo.

Al Kazekage no le fue difícil seguirla, provocando muchos gritos de fangirls en el público, pero todo estallo cuando el decidió aflojarse la camisa, para sentirse más cómodo, sacándose los botones, para tenerla más suelta, se escucharon gritos pidiendo ayuda en el público, reportando desmayos.

―Así que quieres jugar sucio, usando tu apariencia ―manifestó Ann, al notar el alboroto que causo el actuar del pelirrojo―. Pero la arena jamás podrá brillar y lucirse más que la luz del sol.

Acto seguido, se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta, dejando a la vista su buen abdomen trabajado. Se escucharon gritos por parte del público. Pero no termino ahí, ya que decidió quitarse el moño que aprisionaba sus dorados y largos cabellos.

Ahora ella parecía tener encima suyo un gran dragón dorado danzante el cual hipnotizaba a todo aquel que lo mirase, sus movimientos eran fugases y llamativos, parecía que tenía vida propia.

Paso, paso, pirueta, salto, contoneo, paso, paso, salto…

Si bien era Ann quien marcaba el paso, Gaara no permitía que lo dejase atrás. Ella no noto el momento en el que inconscientemente sonrió con sinceridad y olvido que todo era una confrontación que debía ganar. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su rival. El cual no refleja expresión alguna que no sea concentración.

El cronometro de puntaje en la pantalla no dejaba de avanzar, era casi imposible ver por qué numero iban individualmente, eso provocaba más adrenalina tanto en los concursantes como en el público presente.

Temari había agarrado con un brazo, del cuello a Kankurō, por los nervios, mientras que con el otro empuñaba su mano en señal de apoyo. No paraba de gritar en nombre de su hermano menor, a modo de apoyo, y es que la emoción y euforia se había apoderado de ella, convirtiéndola en una más del publico fanático.

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _Celebrate and dance so free_

 _One more time_

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _We gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah!_

La canción estaba en su fase final, Ann borro la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y decidió que acabaría esto con estilo, un estilo que solo ella podría lograr y su oponente no pudiese seguir.

Empezó a moverse como si estuviese en cámara lenta, para luego arrancar de nuevo con fuerza en sus pasos, deslizo sus pies de una manera muy rara, dando la impresión que iba hacia delante, pero realmente se deslizaba hacia atrás. Se paró en seco y empezó a girar en el mismo lugar usando como punto de eje sus talones, su cabello largo y dorado la cubrió en su totalidad, dando la impresión de que fuese una especie de tornado dorado.

Gaara la imito, aunque no con la misma gracia, logro seguirle el paso, dudo por unos segundos si debía copiar ese paso final. Decidió seguirlo, ya había visto ese movimiento antes, en el campo de batalla, pero jamás pensó que se pudiese usar de esa forma. Empezó a girar, más se dio cuenta que tal vez fue un error, empezó a sentir el mareo mental que este paso provocaba, no sabría si aguantaría un minuto más, cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba que se detuviese.

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _We gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah_

No aguanto más y trato de caer lo más estéticamente posible al suelo.

Termino tumbado de rodillas ante la pantalla gigante, con el cuerpo hacia atrás, tenía el semblante rojo del cansancio y la adrenalina que lo había invadido, su respiración acelerada, lo obligaba a respirar de forma agitada y con el cabello más revuelto que nunca.

Su oponente siguió girando un par de segundos más y luego se detuvo, estando aun de pie, y termino con una pose muy perfilada, donde tenía las piernas semi cruzadas, una de sus manos apoyada detrás de su nuca y la otra mano extendida de forma horizontal, como si apuntase algo a su derecha.

¡Wooo… yeah! ―emitió de forma victoriosa, la rubia.

El público replico de golpe un gran grito, la mayoría parecía estar contento por el resultado.

Y siguió bailando, sin perder el ritmo, alrededor del pelirrojo. Y es que la canción no había acabado, la puntuación seguía avanzando de su lado.

― ¿Qué pasa rojito? ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar? ―rio de forma provocativa y burlona― No me digas que llegaste a tu límite, yo apenas y he acabado de calentar…

Gaara intento levantarse, más tardo en hacerlo, sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía. La música y la voz molesta de su rival no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

A los segundos termino la canción. La pantalla mostro los resultados. La puntuación variaba por solo 50 puntos, los cuales le otorgaron la victoria a la del clan dorado.

―Oh, cielos, esto fue una masacre, sinceramente no sabía quién iba a ganar ―enuncio emocionado el presentador―. No se sienta mal Kazekage-sama, es la primera persona que le pudo hacer frente por más de una canción a Ann-sama. No se debe sentir mal, por haber perdido contra ella…

Entonces empezaron a lloverles aplausos a la ganadora, la cual se largó encima de la multitud como si estrella de rock se tratase, a modo de festejar su triunfo, la mayoría del público centro su atención en ella, incluyendo el presentador.

Temari y Kankurō subieron al escenario, para ver cómo se encontraba el estado de su hermano menor. Este ya había recobrado el aliento, mas su ceño mostraba una gran molestia. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por haber perdido.

―Lo hiciste muy bien Gaara, pero era casi imposible que le ganases, ella va años dentro de este mundo, tú apenas empezaste hoy, hace un par de minutos a bailar ―expreso Kankurō, el cual no se mostraba asombrado por el resultado.

―Ah, Kankurō tiene razón ―agrego su rubia hermana―. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá, volvamos a casa.

Gaara asintió ante esas palabras, pero apenas bajo del escenario, muchas fanáticas trataron de acosarlo y decirle a gritos sus elogios. Mas no pudieron, y es que Temari puso su cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que las gritonas se apartasen y los dejasen pasar tranquilamente.

Los tres caminaban en silencio, por las aun desiertas calles de la aldea, y es que serían aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

―Voy a llegar a casa y me voy a tirar de bomba a mi cama, estoy tan cansado que ni pienso bañarme, la vida nocturna no es para mí, de hecho, creo no es para ninguno de nosotros ―expreso el castaño mientras bostezaba por la falta de sueño.

Temari llevaba en sus manos sus grandes tacones, andaba descalza y con un semblante triste en su rostro. Ella estaba casi segura de que su hermano menor ganaría, pero tal vez habían subestimado mucho a su rival.

Gaara quien iba delante de ellos se detuvo en seco. Volteo hacia sus hermanos, con una mirada de desconfianza.

―Quien quiera que seas, muéstrate ―ordeno el pelirrojo, mientras fijaba su mirada en el pilar que había detrás de Temari, a unos metros atrás de distancia.

La rubia reacciono y de un salto, junto con Kankurō, se pusieron en posición de defensa, ellos no habían ninguna presencia cercana.

La figura de una persona apareció de detrás del pilar, era la pupila de la Jefa médico.

―Eres alguien muy sensible, Kazekage-san, estaba seguro que ninguno de ustedes me sentiría…

― ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Tu maestra te ha enviado a seguirnos? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

―Si, en parte. Nos dijo a Eros y a mí, que hace años que no se había divertido dándole una "paliza" a alguien, bailando ―rio―. Me ordeno que les avisase que decidió cambiar de opinión, ante la respuesta que le dio al Kazekage sobre "ese" asunto. Y es que ella es alguien tan impredecible, puede odiar un día odiar una cosa, y al otro día amar esa misma cosa…

― ¿Dónde podremos reunirnos? ―inquirió de forma llana e inmediata, Gaara.

―Oh, tu manera fría y directa de preguntar las cosas hiere mi blando corazón, Kazekage. Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama ―rio la chica, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón de forma exagerada―. En fin, ella los contactara, en el lugar más seguro y vigilado de la aldea… es todo lo que mando a decir, ya debo irme…

―Espera… ―ordeno el menor de los hermanos.

La niña se detuvo, mientras reflejaba gran inocencia en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quieres darme un recado para ella?

―No, quiero que me devuelvas lo que me robaste, "señorita ladrona" ―manifestó este.

La muchacha puso cara de pena, ciertamente ella ya había declarado su culpabilidad.

―Aquí tienes, pero conste que yo no te lo quería robar, tú me tentaste, cuando estabas caída en el suelo, fingiendo ser una dulce niña. Además, te saque de ahí y cure tu herida, no me agradeciste eso, que recuerde ―le extendió su billetera.

Gaara la acepto, para acto seguido revisar su contenido, estaba completamente vacía, solo había su cedula de identificación y unas cuantas monedas.

―Muy graciosa, ahora dame el dinero que había dentro.

―No… me entere que ustedes no pagaron la entrada, así que me tome la libertad de cobrarla de ahí, falto una cierta cantidad, pero está bien, les hice un descuento por ser tres personas. Ahora si me disculpan, debo marcharme, o yo se enojara conmigo… bye bye…

La muchacha desapareció en la oscuridad que aun reinaba, más los rayos del sol no tardarían en despojarla de su trono.

Ya en casa, los hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cayeron en coma, debido a la trasnoche que se tomaron.

Bueno, por lo menos dos de ellos conciliaron el sueño de forma rápida.

Gaara acababa de haberse dado una ducha, si bien el cansancio le ganaba al grado de haberse lanzado a su cama estando aun en Bata, su mente estaba bastante intranquila como para conciliar el sueño. La impotencia de no haber ganado le producía un gran malestar, y esto empeoraba sabiendo que ese concurso se tornó en algún momento algo personal. Y el jamás mezclaba lo personal con su trabajo.

 _¿Cómo es posible que existan personas de actuar tan cambiante?, son una molestia. En especial, ella… ¿Pero, porque esto me afecta tanto?_

Fin del capítulo.

 **Extras:** Si queréis ver de forma más explícita como fue el duelo de baile de la Taiyō versus el Kazekage, seguid estos link, los cuales les mostraran la coreografia en los que me inspire al describirlos.

 **Primera canción** , "24k Magic" de Bruno Mars : /rciE-RfNOGo

 **Segunda canción,** "Love never feel so good" de Michael Jackson: /J5xLYEusTz8

 **Tercera canción** , "One More Time" de Daft Punk (no hay coreografía, esta fue totalmente imaginada por mi) pero les dejo la versión de la cual me inspire escuchándola: /F88rqgnj9kk

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo, y si se animan, díganme que parte os gusto más ^^**

 **Besos y bye bye.**


	9. Capitulo 8

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 8

Estaba a punto de colgar los últimos trazos del rollo revelado. Salió del cuarto oscuro.

―¡Uh! Estuve despierto toda la noche, pero acabe ―se llevó una mano a la frente, a modo de despejarse―. La noche que pasó, fue emocionante… jamás pensé que mi OTP iba a tener uno de sus primeros momentos en ese teatro ―cubrió sus mejillas, rodeándolas con las manos, mientras dio vueltas en el mismo lugar, su emoción hizo que se sonrojase―. Atesorare esas fotos por siempre, valió la pena haberme escapado e infiltrado a ese lugar, para mayores de edad, con una cámara, ya que estaban prohibidas ―empezó a caminar dando saltitos de alegría mientras movía sus brazos de forma alegre―. ¡Que feliz soy!

Luego de recorrer un par de pisos del pasillo, se cruzó con su madre.

―Draco ¿Dónde estabas? ―pregunto de forma inquisitiva Daena―. Pase por tu habitación y apenas estaba desaliñada tu cama…

―Oh, buenos días madre, me levante temprano y fui a estudiar a la biblioteca, sabes que me encanta leer ―respondió con serenidad y alegría el niño, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento ante la mentira que planteo a su madre―. Me voy a desayunar, me muero de hambre ―remato diciendo el pequeño rubio, sin detenerse en su camino.

―Ah, ya veo, ve y pídele a los sirvientes que te preparen lo que quieras ―termino diciendo la líder Taiyō mientras se detenía en su andar y miraba de forma interrogante a su progenie, se lo mostraba bastante alegre, resplandeciendo todo el lugar a su paso.

Temari caminaba de un lado al otro, por el pasillo que conectaba los dormitorios y la sala de estar, mientras apretaba los puños con molestia.

― ¡Maldita parca blanca! ¿Cuándo piensa contactar con nosotros? Ya son las tres de la tarde, hemos esperado demasiado…

Sus hermanos, quienes estaban sentados en la sala, en silencio, se miraban entre ellos de una manera tranquila. Y es que era mejor callar, que buscarle charla a una nerviosa y alterada Temari.

―Dijo que nos contactaría en el lugar "más seguro y vigilado de la Aldea"… ―rompió el silencio Kankurō, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma pensativa―. Ese lugar seria nuestra casa…

Gaara escucho con atención las meditaciones de Kankurō, si bien el también había llegado a esa conclusión, pero, dada la hora, parecería que se habían equivocado en la conclusión.

―Tal vez, ella nos espera en otra lugar ―dijo en un momento de iluminación, el menor de los hermanos. Acto seguido, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación, para colocarse el cinturón que tenía adjuntado su mini calabaza de arena, y se dirigió a la salida―. Creo que sé dónde se encuentra esperándonos…

Sus hermanos lo siguieron, si bien no entendían de lo que estaba hablando, confiaban ciegamente en él.

― ¡No toquen mis chocolates! Yo los gane, y yo me los comeré, no hay nada para ustedes, par de perdedores…. ―emitió la Taiyō, mientras se devoraba barra tras barra del alimento que había ganado como premio la noche anterior.

Ágape y Eros miraban con disconformidad como su superior se atragantaba con esos deliciosos chocolates y les negaba tomar aunque sea uno.

―Eres cruel, Yo, muy mezquina ―emitió la chica, mientras ponía cara de puchero―. Ojala te atragantes y te haga daño todo lo que comas ―sentencio molesta―. Verdad, ¿Eros? ―Termino diciendo mientras observaba a su compañero.

Pero este, no le respondió, ya había perdido interés en los dulces, y miraba concentradamente hacia la ventana que se ubicaba detrás del asiento de la Taiyō.

―Parece que recién entendieron tu mensaje y acaban de llegar ―dijo con un tono indiferente el rubio, mientras abría la ventana con rapidez.

Un fuerte soplido entro, haciendo que los papeles sueltos y envolturas de chocolate vacíos que había en su despacho revoloteasen en el aire. Una fuerte brisa, seguida de un largo manto de arena, que se centró como un mini torbellino en medio del lugar, para luego dar pasó a que apareciesen los hermanos de la arena.

La Jefa medico seguía masticando tranquilamente su boca exageradamente llena de chocolate, Ágape fue quien aplaudió a modo de asombro ante tal entrada, mientras reflejaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eros cerró la ventana casi de inmediato.

―Sorprendente, hazlo otra vez, otra vez ―emitió con algarabía la niña, la cual se sentó en una esquina encima de la mesa que usaba Ann como escritorio.

Los tres hermanos de la arena, mantuvieron una mirada seria y un tanto molesta en sus rostros.

Ann siguió masticando por unos segundos con tranquilidad, para luego hacer un esfuerzo y tragarse todo el chocolate que aun había en su boca.

―Tardaron mucho en venir, ¿Y dicen llamarse ninjas? ―emitió esta con tono de reproche―. No sé por qué tienen esas caras largas dibujadas en sus rostros, debería ser yo quien este molesta, por haberme hecho esperar más de la cuenta. ¿Tan difícil fue hallar el sentido al mensaje que les envié?

―Tal vez deberías aprender a enviar mejores mensajes cifrados y no cualquier oración que se te venga a la cabeza, niña tonta ―contesto Temari con notorio enfado.

―Oh ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Saben, pensándolo bien, creo que mejor será no confiar en ustedes y mantener mi veredicto anterior ante "ese" caso… ―pronuncio con seriedad la joven Taiyō mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su ventana, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados.

Kankurō y Gaara miraron de forma reprochante a su hermana, la cual no mostro muestras de arrepentimiento ante su conducta. Fue Kankurō quien se dispuso a tratar de resolver ese ambiente negativo que su impulsiva y torpe hermana había causado.

―Lo sentimos Ann-san, Temari es un tanto imprudente en su hablar, mas no es su intensión, no te lo tomes a mal ¿Si? ―termino hablando el castaño mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de petición.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de total silencio, no hubo reacción por parte de la Jefa médico y sus pupilos, mientras que parte de ellos Temari se mostraba reacia, y Gaara observaba un tanto confundido y escéptico el actuar del castaño.

― ¿Siguen acá? Largaros, ya dije que acabo de cambiar de opinión, no pienso arriesgar mi pellejo por gente que ni siquiera muestra el mas mínimo ápice de respeto hacia mí ―pronuncio con seriedad la Taiyō, mientras que con la mirada ordenaba a Eros que les abriese la puerta para que desaparecieran sus desagradables visitas.

Kankurō carraspeo, mientras miro a Temari con molestia, indicándole con la mirada, que buscase la forma de disculparse, aunque esta último no mostraba interés en hacerlo.

Fue entonces que Gaara recién decidió tomar partida en todo este embrollo que le habían armado.

―Ann-sama, perdone el comportar de Temari, ella es muy abrupta e imprudente en su actuar―miro hacia la mencionada con una ligera molestia, causando en esta indignación ante sus palabras―, es algo que la sobrepasa, por favor, olvidemos todo esto y prosigamos con lo que nos interesa, estoy seguro, que usted es mucho más madura al actuar, demostrando que sus palabras no le afectan en lo más mínimo.

Ann, quien seguía dándoles las espaldas, giro su rostro hacia el pelirrojo, sus palabras habían logrado llamar su interés.

―Está bien, lo hare, solo porque usted lo dice ―respondió resignante― y en parte porque no tengo opción, pero hablare solo con usted, que el castaño desagradable y la rubia no domesticada, esperen afuera, son mis condiciones ―señalo.

Temari iba protestar, pero Kankurō le tapó la boca y la arrastro hacia fuera del recinto. Dándole lugar a una respuesta clara a su hermano menor.

―Las condiciones han sido aceptadas ―afirmo el pelirrojo―. ¿No debería hacer usted lo mismo con sus alumnos? Preferiría que esto sea una negociación de solo dos ―recalco.

Tanto Eros como Ágape, miraron fijamente al Kazekage por unos segundos, para luego mirar a su "maestra".

―Tiene razón, volved a mí, de cualquier modo, terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano, en eso no hay diferencia ―declaro Ann, mientras miraba con sutileza a sus "alumnos".

Gaara sintió cierta intranquilidad ante esas palabras, mas decidió esperar lo que aconteciese.

Entonces, Eros y Ágape se ubicaron, uno a cada lado de Ann, y apoyaron una de sus manos, en el hombro de esta última, empezando a deformarse, al grado de parecer una clase masa acuosa, que progresivamente se unía al cuerpo de la Jefa médico. Esta por su parte, hizo leves movimientos bruscos, y se acomodó en su asiento, para evitar tratar de caer por la metamorfosis rápida que estaba experimentando.

El Kazekage abrió los ojos y entre abrió los labios, su sorpresa era alta, jamás había imaginado que un jutsu existiese, ni siquiera por mención escrita.

La joven Taiyō tardo un par de minutos en recobrar la compostura, esas "cosas", se habían unido a ella, sin provocarle un cambio notorio en su aspecto.

Pero no del todo, la mirada lucida y vivaz que minutos antes poseía, había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la fría y muerta mirada con la que la había conocido la primera vez.

Es más dolorosa y molesta de lo que parece ―murmuro la Taiyō, mas para sí, que para el Kazekage.

― ¿Es eso una clase más compleja de los clones de elementos? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

― ¿Clones? Esta técnica es mucho más compleja y menos burdo que eso, sería una completa ofensa compararlos, ya que el jutsu de clones resultaría algo vulgar, a lado de mi jutsu de transmutación: Mitosis reversible.

El joven Kazekage, permaneció en silencio, jamás en su vida había escuchado sobre ese jutsu, la curiosidad y preocupación lo invadieron internamente.

―Es una técnica que permite a su usuario, subdividirse en seres subsecuentes, los cuales pueden llegar a poseer una personalidad y carácter propio, muy independiente del original. Lo mejor de esta técnica, es que el nivel de chackra no se divide, a no ser que el usuario así lo desee, estos "subproductos" pueden hacer lo mismo que una persona normal, comer, dormir, soñar, sentir, y a comparación de los clones, estos no comparten información cerebral con el original, si así lo prefiriesen. Sin mencionar que tiene la capacidad de alterar su consistencia de chackra para diferenciarse del original, son prácticamente como otros seres humanos ―explico metódicamente la Jefa medico mientras miraba con indiferencia a su receptor.

―Es decir que "Agape y Eros" llegarían a ser de cierta forma "sus hijos", ya que provienen de usted…

― ¿Hijos? Qué manera más errónea de verlos ―rio con un tono desagradable―, ellos son subproductos de un ser completo, por lo tal, carecen de un alma propia, ya que comparten la existencia del original. No son nuevos humanos, son productos, resultados de un proceso y al cual se les da la existencia, por un motivo específico. Que al ser cumplido, provoca que vuelvan a formar parte del subconsciente del ser original… En fin, espero tome toda esta información que le estoy revelando como muestra de confianza.

―Ah, ciertamente. Tengo otra dudas ante este tema, pero las obviare por el momento, dada la situación, enfoquémonos en lo que amerita más nuestra atención ―indico el Kazekage.

―Estoy de acuerdo, volviendo al tema en cuestión ¿Ya tiene un plan para destronar a mi madre de su puesto de líder? ¿O esperan que yo dé esa solución?―pregunto directamente la Taiyō.

―Me temo que la segunda opción es la acertada ―respondió el Kazekage―, me tome la libertad de investigar todo lo referente a ella, usted y su hiperactivo hermano menor, pero no encontré nada que pueda usar en contra vuestra, absolutamente nada, sois como los ciudadanos modelos que toda aldea desea tener ―termino diciendo con un tono de indignación y escepticismo.

―Pues hace bien en desconfiar de tal perfección, si bien el sol solo deja que vean nuestras virtudes, la oscuridad de la noche hace resaltar nuestros defectos, demostrando el verdadero monstruo que llevamos dentro ―se llevó las manos a su cabello, tratando de arreglar un poco ese irreparable y rebelde cabello que desbordaba de la coleta que se había hecho―. No lo digo con un tono literal, mas debo advertirle que no se aleja mucho de eso…

Gaara frunció el ceño, el doble sentido con el que hablaba la Taiyō, le producía cierta inquietud.

―Y usted, Ann-sama ¿Tiene pensó en un plan elaborado para esta situación? ―inquirió directamente el pelirrojo.

―Sí, lo tengo ―afirmo―, pero primero debo advertirle antes, de algo muy importante…

―Adelante, la escucho.

―Mi madre sabe que la traicionare, de hecho, ella me lo ha ordenado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―expreso exaltado Gaara.

―Veo que usted es mucho más ingenuo de lo que parece, Kazekage ―señalo la Jefa médico, levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección hacia el―. Mi madre ya había anticipado todo lo sucedido con anterioridad, el resultado de esa reunión, el líder del clan que fue herido, la reunión secreta que Kankurō y usted tuvieron con el gordo señor feudal, he incluso el que ustedes tres, tratasen de contactarme en el concierto de anoche…

― ¿Daena-sama también había planeado que usted tuviera una gresca conmigo? ―pregunto este, interrumpiéndola.

―No, eso no estaba es sus planes, fue puro actuar mío, y me lleve un gran castigo por su culpa esa vez, ahora que lo recuerdo ―respondió esta, mirando hacia el techo, como si recordase de lo que hablaba…

―Lamento lo sucedido de esa vez, no era mi intensión que… ―trato de explicarse el Kazekage, mas fue interrumpido.

―Eso no importa ya, pertenece al pasado ―refuto la Taiyō―. Volviendo al tema, mi madre ya sabía que tratarían de convencerme de traicionarla, y decidió usar eso a su favor. En este momento, ella sabe que estoy aceptando su convenio, y es que quiere usarlo para el verdadero propósito que ha originado todo este revuelo.

― ¿Verdadero propósito? Sea más específica ¿A qué se refiere? ―ordeno el ojos turquesa.

―No sea estúpido Kazekage, y use un poco más el cerebro que la naturaleza le ha brindado en su calidad de humano ¿En serio cree que, nuestra líder se tomaría tantas molestias en exigir el pago de unas deudas, siendo nosotros un clan asquerosamente rico tanto en posiciones como en habilidades ninjas? ―dijo con molestia la Taiyō mientras en un acto espontaneo, sujeto de los hombros al pelirrojo para que este lo mirase muy fija y cercanamente a los ojos―. El verdadero motivo esta frente suyo, siendo tan obvio, volviéndolo tan impensado o improbable a sus ojos.

Gaara la miro con pánico, esos ojos dorados que reflejaban frialdad, tristeza, angustia… lo observaban de una forma aterradora, como si fuesen los ojos de la muerte acechando a su próxima víctima. Sus manos se sentían frías, al igual que el aliento que esta emanaba directamente en su cara debido a la extrema cercanía, la incomodidad lo invadió, al grado de no poder soportarlo más.

Puso sus manos encima de las frías manos de ella y las retiró de sus hombros, liberándose. Acto seguido, la separo lo suficiente.

―Dígame cual es el verdadero propósito detrás de todo esto, por favor ―pidió el rojizo, estaba vez siendo él quien pusiese sus manos en los hombros de la Taiyō, a modo de presión.

―Se lo diré, pero no ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar, tendrá que ver el "verdadero propósito" para creerme, y eso no se encuentra aquí conmigo ―declaro la rubia, mientras bruscamente apartaba las manos que la aprisionaban―. Tendremos que esperar el momento oportuno para eso, y eso tardara…

Sus hermanos insistían en que debían acompañarlo, aunque sea uno de ellos, ya que no se fiaban de Ann-sama y todo podría ser una trampa.

Mas él ya lo había decidido, iría solo, algo dentro suyo le indicaba que debía arriesgarse.

―Por lo menos llévate este pergamino de tele transportación rápida, así no estaremos preocupados por si las cosas a tu alrededor se complican ―propuso Temari, extendiéndole el pequeño rollo.

―Hazle caso a Temari y toma el maldito pergamino, mira que soy yo quien va tener que aguantar sus arranques de histeria y preocupación ―agrego el marionetista.

Gaara suspiro un tanto resignado, y ante tanta insistencia tomo el pergamino y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Según las instrucciones que la Taiyō le había dado, debía esperar en la azotea del cuartel general, a que su invocación lo recogiese. Solo ese ser podría infiltrarlo dentro del clan Taiyō, y llevarlo al lugar que la Jefa Medico quería mostrarle.

―Haz crecido bastante Kazekage ―emitió el animal de invocación, el cual resulto ser Iderum, el ave fénix guardián de Ann. Era un ave gigante que sobrepasaría los tres metros de altura, de un color dorado hipnotizante, planeo por unos segundos para luego aterrizar con fuerza a lado del pelirrojo.

―Tú debes ser Iderum, tu ama me hablo un poco de ti ―manifestó este, sin mostrar cautela hacia tal enorme bestia.

―Jamás pensé que tendría que tragarme a un mocoso con sangre de los de la Arena, ¿Qué demonios has hecho, para que mi ama te apoyase? Ella los odia a todos vosotros ¿Cómo es que habéis hecho que cambie de opinión? ―pregunto Iderum con franqueza.

―No estoy obligado a responder tus preguntas, solo limítate a cumplir la voluntad de tu ama ―respondió con firmeza el pelirrojo, acercándose más al animal.

Iderum lo observo con desagrado, más se limitó a responderle.

―Pues que así sea entonces ―expreso el ave, abriendo lo máximo posible su pico y ubicando su cabeza en tierra, para que el Kazekage entrase.

 _Sigo creyendo que podía haber más opciones de infiltración, aparte de esta ―pensó el pelirrojo mientras ponía los pies dentro de ese enorme pico._

Apenas estuvo completamente adentro, Iderum cerro su pico y se lo trago con brusquedad, lo cual lo hizo a propósito a modo de escarnio, para luego tomar impulso y prender vuelo, rumbo al clan de su ama.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, donde la Jefa medico los esperaba. Iderum que había cruzado el cielo hacia ese territorio en una versión más reducida de él, recupero su tamaño original, para luego regurgitar al personaje que transportaba.

Para asombro del mismo pelirrojo, este no salió sucio de tal lugar, de hecho, apenas había entrado en la garganta del ave, había quedado en un modo de trance, casi no recordando nada del viaje.

Ann le extendió una capa clásica que usaban los miembros del clan para que se ocultase y lo siguiese.

―Solo sígame, lo que le quiero mostrar se encuentra en el subsuelo de este lugar, lo más probable es que nos encontremos con los sirvientes de mi madre, que son más o menos unos cincuenta, si mantiene la cabeza baja y oculta nadie notara que es un intruso y pasara como un sirviente más, pero antes… ―le extendió una máscara Anbu y unos brazaletes con forma de sol incandescente―, esto le ayudara a ocultar la diferente magnitud de chackra que usted emana y no es común en los Taiyō.

―Estoy listo, prosigamos ―ordeno el Kazekage, terminando de ponerse todo lo que se le había dado.

Cruzaron de un pasillo a otro, por en medio de un jardín oculto, donde varios niños acompañados con sus madres jugaban; pasaron entre medio de un sequito de sirvientes, que al parecer eran mucamas y desaparecían en la habitaciones posteriores. La misma secuencia se repitió varias veces, sirvientes, más sirvientes, uno que otro guardia, que al ver a Ann, se inclinaban ante ella a modo de respeto y ni siquiera fijaban su mirada en su acompañante.

― ¿Falta mucho por recorrer? ―pregunto el pelirrojo, al notar que habían andado por más de media hora.

―Ah, hemos andado en círculos para tener testigos en caso de que yo levante sospechas, así podre decir que ciertas personas me vieron y que deje al sirviente que me seguía por alguno de esos lugares, ayudando a los suyos ―respondió la rubia.

Llegaron a una puerta común, que se veía un tanto deteriorada, al abrirla, se encontraron con una habitación sucia y abandonada. Ann empezó a tocar la pared, como si buscase algo, y lo encontró, apretó el ladrillo indicado, haciendo que el suele se dividiese, dando lugar a un túnel encementado.

―Ya estamos por llegar ―declaro ella, entrando primero, con rapidez, siendo seguida por el Kazekage.

Habrían caminado como unos treinta metros en un túnel casi oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas tenues luces eléctricas, cuando se encontraron con un enorme galpón. En el cual había armas ninjas, grano en turriles de madera y sacos de Harina.

―Por acá, eso solo es una distracción ―señalo la Taiyō, mientras le hacía gesto con las manos para que lo siguiese.

Gaara la siguió de forma alerta, el lugar era bastante frio, demasiado lujo para una simple bodega de suministros, pero cambio de pensar al ver lo que Ann le mostraba con énfasis.

Era un enorme laboratorio, donde había cientos de pergaminos, tubos de ensayo, probetas, frascos con muestras de cosas indescriptibles, cráneos humanos y de animales y al final… Las luces se enfocaban de manera permanente en unos tubos de vidrios enormes que parecían contener algo dentro, de estos mismos salían unos tubos delgados que al parecer suministraban algo en esos enormes recipientes transparentes.

―Esto, es "el verdadero propósito" de mi madre ―argumento Ann, mientras movía unos botones de esa extraña máquina y hacia que esta iluminase el contenido de todos esos enormes tubos.

Las cosas que estaban minutos atrás inertes, empezaron a moverse de forma brusca, eran humanos, los cuales flotaban en un medio acuoso y eran mantenidos por sondas salientes de sus bocas u espinas dorsales.

Gaara abrió los ojos sobremanera, el horror se apodero de él, no porque era la primera vez que veía esta clase monstruosidad ante sus ojos, sino por ver a los dos individuos que había dentro de esos enormes tubos frente suyo.

―Kazekage, te presento a los nuevos Kankurō y Gaara, productos de la biotecnología y transmutación genética ―expreso con seriedad la joven Taiyō, mientras daba unos golpes leves con las manos a los tubos que mantenían presos a los clones hermanos de la arena.

Estos seres despertaron ante el ruido emitido y empezaron a moverse de forma levemente brusca, no tenían los ojos abiertos, mas eran unas copias exactas de sus originales. Y no eran los únicos, detrás y alrededor de estos había otros tubos con más clones, copia de los líderes más influyentes que habían en el País del viento.

― ¿Anngelius… que esto? ¿Cómo… es posible que yo… esté ahí dentro? ―emitió aun impactado por lo que apreciaban sus ojos, apoyando una de sus manos en el tubo que contenía a su clon.

Ann se limitó a observar el escenario en silencio, lo cierto es que ni ella misma entendía lo que pensaba su madre. Sintió las pisadas de alguien a lo lejos.

―Un grupo de personas se acercan a esta dirección, ya no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero les haya intrigado en capitulo 7u7 Y siento si el capi salió algo corto, es que no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana. Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios**


	10. Capitulo 9

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 9

Caminó con cautela, el silencio de la noche hacia que sus pasos sean un poco audibles.

Llego al lugar, usando una técnica de transmigración, traspasando la pared y apareciendo en un lugar oscuro donde solo había un par de antorchas, y a su alrededor once individuos, sentados en un círculo abierto, cubiertos de punta a punta, siendo apenas reconocible el saber que se tratasen de humanos.

―Llegas tarde ―dijo con tono reprochante una de las figuras desconocidas que habían en la habitación, ubicada en el centro―, estaba a punto de mandar a por ti.

―Siento la demora, lo planeado tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, pero logre cumplir con el objetivo, ya acordamos una congregación ―respondió el ser recién llegado, inclinándose de rodillas en medio de ellos; también llevaba una túnica de cuerpo completo, dejando solo visible la parte baja de su rostro.

― ¿Entonces, quieres decir que cayeron en la trampa? ―objeto otro de los seres de la habitación, su voz de un tono grueso y lento, daba a entender que sería un anciano.

―No del todo, pero los primeros pasos ya están dados, solo costara convencerlos con un poco de palabrería y lágrimas, son personas tan idealistas e ingenuas que con eso bastara ―pronuncio el personaje de rodillas.

―Pero ¿podrás lograrlo tú? ―inquirió otro de los seres con desconfianza―. No podemos arriesgarnos, lo mejor será que actúes con la ayuda de alguien más y…

―No será necesario, conmigo será suficiente ―dijo con firmeza el personaje de la túnica con rostro descubierto―. No debemos meter más cómplices en esto, si lo hacemos, dejaremos muchos clavos sueltos una vez tratemos de borrar lo que ocurrirá, no hay riesgo si yo actuó en soledad, de hecho, lo verán de forma más convincente nuestras víctimas.

Los personajes que lo rodeaban empezaron a murmurar, había muchos en desacuerdo y a favor. Fue el ser del centro, el que había hablado primero, quien se pronunció nuevamente.

―Lo dejaremos en tus manos, de nuevo, sé que no fallaras. Ya sabes de donde tomar los papeles que presentaras a tu favor. Nos reuniremos en la tarde, en el mismo lugar donde guardamos nuestro comodín. Puedes irte.

Los demás presentes permanecieron en silencio, ya se había dado una decisión.

El personaje de la túnica asintió al escuchar su nuevo mandato, se puso de pie y camino en la misma dirección de la que había surgido. Estaba a punto de traspasar la pared, cuando el líder de los desconocidos volvió a hablarle.

―Espera. Sé que ya lo sabes, pero no se te ocurra actuar por tu cuenta, modificando el plan a tu actuar rebelde. El mas mínimo error puede llevarnos al fracaso, y los primeros afectados seremos tu hermano y yo, recuerda eso… Ann.

El personaje de la túnica, quien estaba dándole la espalda a todos los ahí presentes, se quita la capucha que cubría su cabeza, dejando que su cabello largo y dorado oscuro escapase de su prisión. Volteo su rostro de lado y le dedico una sonrisa tétrica a su líder. Sus ojos reflejaban el alma de alguien que pareciese haber perdido la cordura hace mucho.

―Lo se… ―su voz sonó con un tono demente―, pero… tenedme fe. Les aseguro que para la próxima luna llena, beberemos la sangre de los del clan de la Arena, en nuestros vasos de festejo, y disecaremos sus cuerpos inertes como trofeos. Pero, agradezco tu recordatorio… madre.

La joven Taiyō volvió a cubrirse la cabeza y siguió su camino, traspasando la pared que los ocultaba del mundo exterior.

Daena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, a modo de aceptación, mientras sonreía con la delicadeza propia de una dama. Se notaba que estaba orgullosa del monstruo que había creado y que tenía por primogénita.

Iderum fue invocado, con un gesto de su dueña, entendió lo que debía hacer.

Abrió su pico lo máximo posible, invitando al rojizo a ocultarse en ella.

―Sabía que vendrían, pero no pensé que fuese tan rápido, Kazekage reaccione ―dijo con seriedad la Taiyō. Al ver que este estaba tardando en actuar, lo jalo del brazo y lo empujó hacia dentro de la boca de la bestia, la cual se lo trago con brusquedad―. Iderum, minimízate y mantén consciente al Kazekage, es necesario que escuche todo lo que acontecerá aquí, préstale tus sentidos ―ordeno.

Gaara salió de la conmoción que lo había inundado, se encontraba consciente flotando en un espacio de color luminoso, rodeado por la nada.

― ¿Qué sucede? Donde estoy ―pregunto el rojizo.

―Te encuentras en el vórtice espacio/tiempo que se encuentra dentro de mí, no te preocupes, no te comeré, mas debo advertirte que no pienses en nada. Cierra los ojos y te brindare la posibilidad de ver lo que acontece ahora, en el exterior, Daena y su sequito de científicos acaba de llegar y están hablando con mi ama ―pronuncio Iderum, quien apareció a su lado en la forma prestada del hermano menor de la Jefa médico.

El pelirrojo miro perplejo a la entidad que apareció a lado suyo, y cerró los ojos, según le había indicado.

Pudo ver a Daena-san hablando con sus subordinados, mientras les daba indicaciones fijando su mirada en los enormes tubos. Tenía la vista de la bestia, la cual estaba posada en el hombro de su dueña.

―Acabo de controlar sus funciones básicas, todo está en orden ―dijo la joven Taiyō.

―Ah, ya lo he notado. Hoy llegaste temprano, dime lo que ocurrió ―expreso directamente Daena.

Ann permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Luego saco de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco diminuto, en el cual se podían apreciar tres cabellos de distintos colores.

―Cayeron en la trampa, tal como lo habíamos anticipado, si bien no lo han demostrado, están desesperados ante esta situación. Acorde reunirme con ellos, de nuevo, en la noche, me han ordenado ir a su morada, dentro del cuartel general. Mientras he estado con ellos, he podido apreciar que hay muchas diferencias físicas, entre los originales y nuestros clones. Aproveché la oportunidad y tomé una muestra nueva de sus ADN. Con esto podremos corregir los errores ―le lanzo el pequeño frasco a uno de los tantos científicos ayudantes que habían ahí.

―Bueno, ya no entiendo de estas cosas, me aleje hace tiempo, has lo que veas conveniente, asegúrate de no cometer errores ―emitió la madre, mientras miraba con seriedad a los enormes tubos y sus contenidos―. Por otro lado, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando vayas a adentrarte en el cuartel del Kazekage.

Ann asintió levemente con la cabeza.

―Ah, lo sé. Ahora me retiro, debo prepararme para lo que hare esta noche. Con su permiso, madre.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

―Espera, yo tampoco tengo nada más que hacer aquí ―objeto la líder Taiyō―, además, debo decirte algo en privado.

Su hija se detuvo, esperando a que la alcanzase.

Caminaron en silencio, salieron del lugar, atravesaron el túnel, reapareciendo en esa habitación inhabitada, salieron de ahí y se detuvieron en el enorme jardín que unía ese edificio con los otros; los niños y sus madres ya no estaban, pues el sol ya se estaba ocultando. En el cielo, se podía apreciar un manto rojizo y en el aire se podía sentir la frialdad que traería la noche consigo, en un par de horas.

―Detesto el cielo a esta hora, es como sentir a los de la Arena, encima de nosotros. Es como si ese maldito Rasa siguiese vivo, vigilándonos desde el cielo ―dijo Daena, mientras centraba su mirada molesta hacia arriba.

Anngelius la miro en silencio, le parecían indiferentes, las palabras de su madre.

―Si tanto te molesta, cuando capturemos a sus hijos, podemos eliminarlos a esta hora, así sentirías que él está mirando con dolor como aniquilan a su legado ―emitió con tranquilidad esta, mientras arrancaba una bella rosa roja de las que había en ese jardín, se la colocaba en una mano y se la extendía a su superiora.

―Tu falta de sensibilidad y extrema crueldad me hacen sentir que no fallé del todo, contigo ―sonrió con malicia, mientras cerraba los ojos―, así que te encomiendo ese trabajo, tu serás quien libere a nuestro Clan del yugo de la opresión con la cual vivimos desde que llegaron los de la Arena a nuestro territorio ―abrió los ojos y se acercó a la rosa que le ofrecía su hija, posando sus manos encima de esta―. Ann, cuando llegue el día y tengamos a los "nuestros" en sus puestos de líderes, quiero que te encargues de los originales.

Ann abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si bien ella sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, pensaba que quien les daría fin a los del clan del Kazekage, sería su madre.

―Madre, pensé que usted querría hacer eso ¿Por qué me lo encomienda a mí? Yo…

―Es algo que nos incluye a las dos, recuerda que esto no es solo una rebelión, es venganza, "nuestra venganza" ―tomo sus manos y las apretó contra las suyas, haciendo que la hermosa flor sea aplastada―. Quiero que los hagas sufrir, que clamen por su vida, que los tortures, al grado de que maldigan el haber nacido bajo ese linaje, y que supliquen que acabes con su miseria al no soportar el dolor que le has de infringir ―apretó con rabia las manos de su hija, haciendo que esta destrozase por completo la rosa y empezase a caer en pedazos al suelo―. Y quiero que me traigas la cabeza de los tres hijos del Cuarto, clavados en una estaca… reflejando en sus últimas expresiones el dolor y la desesperación ―su sonrisa paso de malicia a locura, transformando su rostro en la de un ser grotesco.

―Si eso es lo que madre desea, lo cumpliré tal cual me lo pide ―respondió con serenidad la joven Taiyō mientras separaba sus manos del agarre de los de su madre y se limpiaba los restos de la infeliz rosa que había destruido―. Ahora, debo marcharme a mi habitación, hay algunas cosas que tengo pendientes antes de congregarme de nuevo con el Kazekage.

La Jefa médico empezó a caminar, dejando a su insana madre fantasear en su locura, en ese hermoso jardín.

Una vez en la privacidad de su habitación, tomo a Iderum de su hombro con sus manos, y lo puso delante suyo.

―Kazekage, nos veremos en la azotea de su cuartel, pasada las diez, supongo que hasta ahí tendrá tiempo de explicar todo lo que vio y escucho, a sus hermanos. Iderum, llévatelo de aquí ―ordeno con seriedad, mientras habría la ventana y dejaba volar a su bestia.

―Maldita bruja, sabía que no sería de fiar, siempre supe que ocultaba algo de demencia detrás de ese rostro ―emitió molesto Kankurō, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba su mirada al suelo, totalmente preocupado.

― ¿No sería mejor, ahora que tenemos esa información, ir a ese lugar y destruir todo? Tendríamos altas posibilidades de ganar, sin mencionar que tenemos un motivo para hacerlo ―sugirió Temari, mientras con un paño, le daba su rutinaria limpieza a su querido abanico.

Gaara tenía su mirada centrada en el vacío, por la mañana, no había tenido ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que se ocultaba dentro de su Aldea. Por ratos, tenía el reflejo de ver a su clon y a los de sus hermanos mayores, ahí, inertes en la oscuridad esperando su despertar.

―Gaara ¿Me estas escuchando?

La voz insistente de su hermana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Si hacemos eso, tendremos muchas bajas de civiles, sin mencionar que esta época estamos llenos de visitantes de otras aldeas, debido al comercio y turismo; no quiero tener que estar respondiendo por un familiar noble del Señor feudal que murió por la negligencia de nuestros actos. Aunque los ataquemos de sorpresa, ten por seguro que responderían de forma eficaz en contraataque. Podríamos destruir la aldea en cuestión de minutos… ―respondió el pelirrojo a la descabellada sugerencia de Temari.

― ¿Y que se supone que haremos entonces? Me niego a estar de brazos cruzados, esperando el día en el que alguien vendrá a decapitarnos. ―manifestó con molestia la rubia.

Gaara se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigió en silencio a la salida de su residencia, dejando atrás a sus preocupados hermanos.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de que llego a la azotea. Apareció Iderum siendo montado por su dueña, esta desde el aire dio un salto, cayendo con firmeza y de pie, a unos metros del pelirrojo. Iderum descendió con brusquedad, para luego desvanecerse y volver al tatuaje en la mano de su ama.

―Lléveme a un lugar donde podamos tener privacidad, he estado pensando los últimos detalles de nuestro contraataque, hay mucho que explicar, así que lo mejor será empezar desde ya…

―Antes de eso, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, no estoy muy seguro de que podamos confiar en usted, ciegamente, no ahora… ―dictamino el Kazekage mientras la miraba con su mirada inquisitiva que lo caracterizaba.

Ann lo observo con la misma cara.

El silencio reino por unos largos segundos.

―Sé que la información que obtuvo hoy, sobrepasa a lo que tenía esperado, pero es lo que está aconteciendo en estos momentos, no tenemos tiempo para dubitaciones, o sino…

― ¡Es eso lo que me preocupa, Ann-sama! ―respondió el pelirrojo con la mayor seriedad expresada en su voz―. ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en usted? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es otra trampa? ¿En serio piensa elegir traicionar a su clan, uniéndose al clan al que anteriormente manifestó su odio? ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió esas muestras de cabello de nosotros? Ni siquiera yo, teniendo la habilidad sensorial más avanzada que mis hermanos, pude notar el momento en el que nos robó esos cabellos ―apretó sus puños, sentía que la desesperación quería invadirlo y debía controlarse.

La joven Taiyō bajo la mirada, si bien su rostro era casi inexpresivo, sus ojos se tornaron afligidos.

―Es cierto Kazekage, yo los odio. Odie a tu padre y te odio a ti a pesar de que sé que no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu progenitor. Tu familia destruyo a la mía, y ustedes quedaron impunes por ello. Siendo sincera, el solo ver tu rostro fijamente, hace que la ira y el odio se acumulen más en mí, al grado de querer agarrarte y destrozar tu cara en el suelo, hasta matarte, y es que veo el reflejo de tu padre en ti. Tengo entendido que tú también fuiste maltratado por él, pero eso no me importa… no me importa saber tu historia, no siento ni el más mínimo ápice de compasión. La empatía dejo de existir en mí, el día en que perdí a uno de los seres a los que ame… fue una perdida que pudo ser evitada, pero no, el Cuarto Kazekage decidió que era algo inevitable… ―apretó sus manos en forma de puño debido al dolor que le causaba tener que hablar de "ese tema" que la atormentaba, y que se había hecho notorio en el tono de su voz.

― ¿Y aun así quieres que confiemos en ti? Después de todo el odio que nos guardas, sería ilógico que nos apoyaras ―manifestó el joven Kazekage.

―Los clones no estarán listos para asumir su rol en todo esto, si no tienen los recuerdos de la persona original a la cual copian ―expreso con seriedad la Taiyō―, y esa es una enorme barrera para la biotecnología de hoy, es imposible. Pero… hay otro método para pasar los recuerdos, personalidad y memorias de un individuo a otro, es una técnica desarrollada por mi Clan que se practicaba en la antigüedad… el ritual es eficiente si se cumple al pie de la letra, el que la efectué tendrá a su disposición no solo a unos clones con memorias ajenas, sino a unos fieles esclavos que lo obedecerán hasta la muerte. Pero todo esto tiene un precio, el ritual exige el sacrificio de un noble de la rama principal del clan, solo el alma de un noble es un buen pago para el Dios que concede tal irrealismo. Actualmente, solo hay tres personas nobles que sirven como sacrificio para esto. Mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Y adivine a quien eligieron…

―Tu madre es un monstruo… ―expreso el pelirrojo, al captar lo que ella insinuaba.

―Yo… no quiero morir. No aun. Hice una promesa de que jamás dejaría solo al único ser que todavía amo. Y esto me obliga a que tenga que tragarme mi orgullo y tener que aliarme a las personas que más odio guardo en esta vida. Por qué no pienso romper mi promesa, así sea que tenga que traicionar o incluso a matar a mi madre ―cerro sus ojos, antes de que estos desbordaran en lágrimas.

El Kazekage se acercó a ella, su mirada seria había desaparecido y una ligera pena ahora lo inundaba, con una mezcla de decisión.

―He decidido confiar en tu ayuda, puedo sentir que ocultas muchas cosas aun, pero… no te juzgo, todos tenemos algo que queremos ocultar u olvidar. No estoy al tanto de lo que ha debido hacer mi padre para haberse ganado tal odio por parte de tu familia, y menos aún se si es algo que se pueda remediar. Pero hoy necesito de tu ayuda, así como tú necesitas de la mía. Pactemos nuestra alianza, juntos derrocaremos a Daena-san y evitaremos tu sacrificio. Si luego quieres enfrentarme e intentar cegarme la existencia a modo de venganza por el sufrimiento que mi familia causo a la tuya, estoy dispuesto a asumir el duelo, mas debo advertirte que no dejare que me venzas, ya que yo también tengo motivos por los que vivir. Puedo comprender el amor que sientes por tu hermano menor, ya que yo también tengo dos hermanos, y a pesar que son un par de idiotas que exasperan mi día a día, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ellos. Cielos, es la primera vez que digo en voz alta que los amo…

Extendió su mano derecha, esperando un estrechón a modo de cerrar su alianza provisoria. Su rostro mostraba una gran seguridad y decisión, y una ligera mueca inundaba sus labios.

El rostro de la Taiyō mostraba confusión, toda la congoja que la rebasaba había desaparecido con solo escuchar las palabras que le había dedicado el pelirrojo ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera ese poder de convencimiento? ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban tan vivas? Una sensación extraña la inundo, estaba segura que ya la había sentido antes ¿Pero con quién? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

― ¿Por qué extiende su mano? No comprendo… ―expreso la rubia, mientras miraba con extrañeza aquel gesto.

―Quiero que pactemos nuestra alianza verbal, un estrechón de manos seria lo conveniente ―explico el rojizo.

―Ya veo… ¿sería así? ―extendió su mano derecha un tanto insegura, jamás había hecho esa clase de cosas.

―Sí, entonces tenemos un trato ―agarro su mano y la estrecho con firmeza a la suya.

Ella tenso su mano y devolvió el estrechón. Por alguna razón, la confianza que la caracterizaba volvió a ella.

―Sus manos son huesudas y un tanto frías, aunque suaves ―indico con total libertad Ann.

―Ah, tengo ese problema con mis manos, me cuesta mantenerlas a una buena temperatura. La suyas son bastante cálidas y un tanto pequeñas ―señalo el pelirrojo.

Solo duro unos segundos, más fue suficiente para que los dos estuviesen de acuerdo con que su alianza había sido su mejor elección.

―Entonces, prosigamos en el lugar donde se encuentra los demás, tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para ello ―expreso demandante la Taiyō.

―Ha. Pero tendré que llevarla de una manera un tanto molesta para usted. Con su permiso.

La agarro de un brazo, arrastrándola mientras efectuaba la técnica de transportación de arena, y es que solo así llegarían rápido a los varios pisos abajo, donde se ubicaba la residencia de los hermanos de la Arena.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, las primeras luces del sol se podían apreciar a lo lejos.

La marea era alta, haciendo que las olas llegasen a tierra con fuerza y poniendo a la costa de la playa en un ambiente casi frio.

Ann estaba parada en uno de los mini peñascos de arena sólida, que brindaban una buena vista de la playa y el mar. Miraba al horizonte, como si esperase con ansias los primeros rayos del sol en tierra.

― ¿Estas segura que actuar como doble espía es lo mejor? ―inquirió Iderum, quien estaba a su lado con pose de ave en nido, acompañándola a tal rara costumbre que solo ella tenía.

―No lo sé. Pero si logro sobrevivir hasta después de la próxima luna llena, seguramente pueda vivir y cumplir con mi promesa… ―respondió con tranquilidad, Ann.

Iderum la miro con empatía, sentía que algo en su ama había cambiado. Estaba bastante tranquila, para no estar subdividida en esos otros dos seres que le ayudaban a compartir sus malas emociones e intranquilidades.

―Espero que ese mocoso, el Kazekage, no te haya evangelizado al grado de volverte en uno de sus fieles súbditos ―enuncio la bestia, con preocupación.

Su joven ama fijo su mirada en él. Y apoyo una de sus manos en su cabeza, a modo de acicalo.

―No digas tonterías Iderum, esta es la paz y calma que se siente antes de la tormenta. Lo mejor es disfrutarla, nunca se sabe si será nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Además, si se presenta la oportunidad, mataré al Kazekage…

Fin del capítulo.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? Ah, hasta yo estoy de los nervios con lo que procederá xD**

 **Cualquiera cosilla, comenten, me gusta saber cuáles son sus momentos favoritos de los capítulos**

 **Un besazo.**


	11. Capitulo 10

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 10.

―Hermana, me alegra que pases tu único día libre conmigo, estoy realmente muy feliz ―emitió el pequeño, mientras abrazaba a Ann.

Iba caminando, por la calle comercial de la Aldea. Había muchos puestos que ofrecían comidas para llevar y merendar al paso.

―Yo también estoy feliz ―respondió esta ante la algarabía de su menor―. Draco-chan ¿Quieres comer un algodón de azúcar? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, deteniéndose justo en frente de la tienda que ofrecía ese producto.

―Hum, si quiero ―respondió entusiasta―. Quiero uno gigante, mucho, mucho, mucho muy grande, que parezca que toque el cielo ―exclamo este mientras hacia una expresión exagerada con las manos.

Ann no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la petición de su querido hermano menor.

―Está bien, te comprare uno grande, aunque dudo que llegue a tocar el cielo ―la joven Taiyō, se adentró a la fila, esperando su turno para que la atendiesen en la tienda.

― ¡Genial, gracias onee-chan!―replico el niño, mientras seguía abrazado a la cintura de su hermana.

La gente alrededor no podía evitar verlos fijamente, era muy extraño ver a los Taiyō comprando y conviviendo fuera de los dominios de su clan, sin mencionar que llamaban la atención por sus apariencias doradas.

Luego de muchos minutos de espera, les toco su turno.

―Buenos días, hijos del sol ¿Cuántos algodones van a querer para llevar? ―emitió con tono amigable el vendedor.

―Anciano, quiero un algodón de azúcar, tan grande que llegue a tocar el cielo ―ordeno impaciente el menor de ellos.

El vendedor carraspeo, sabía que no podía cumplir tal petición.

―Draco, no seas tan maleducado. A padre no le hubiera gustado que fueras así ―dijo Ann, a modo de regaño―. Buenas señor, disculpe a mi hermano, es bastante impaciente ―agregó esta, dirigiéndose al comerciante―. Por favor, denos dos algodones de azúcar, extra grandes.

―Ah… descuide… aquí tiene, gracias por su compra, señorita, vuelvan pronto ―pronunció el vendedor un tanto apenado.

Ann recibió los dos algodones y salió de la tienda a rastras, con su hermano abrazado a su cintura como si fuese un Koala.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, de forma separada.

―Onee-san, eres mala ¿Por qué me regañas enfrente de la chusma? ―dictamino el niño, poniendo cara de puchero y quitándole uno de los algodones de las manos.

―Por qué lo necesitas Draco ―señaló ella―. Madre te mima demasiado, y puedo apreciar que no te ha enseñado modales; no puedes hablarle a tus mayores como te dé la gana. Debes aprender a saber vivir en sociedad. No todo el mundo es tu sirviente, ni tiene el deber de aguantar tus malos modales…

―Tú dices eso, pero cuando te veo hablar con tus alumnos, los agredes verbalmente ―refunfuño Draco, mientras le daba una gran mordida a su dulce.

―Eso es muy diferente, yo soy su superior y la única forma de que esos torpes me entiendan y reaccionen bien a lo que les ordeno, es gritándoles ―explico la Taiyō.

― ¿Y que hay con Gaara-nii? Siempre le hablas de una forma seca y poco agradable, eso que es tu superior, si más entiendo…

Ann se detuvo en seco, parece que las palabras de su hermano le habían afectado.

―Eso es un tema aparte y muy diferente.

El pequeño notó la inercia de su hermana y también se detuvo, la miro con curiosidad, su rostro había cambiado de una expresión tranquila a una de mucha molestia.

― ¿Dije algo malo, hermana? ―preguntó este preocupado, al notar su reacción.

―Draco… no quiero que vuelvas a referirte al Kazekage como si fuera tu hermano mayor. ¡Tú única hermana mayor soy yo, y nadie más! ―respondió con seriedad, Ann, mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo abrazaba de forma espontánea.

―No deberías sentir celos de Gaara-sama, Onee… ―emitió este mientras le devolvía el abrazo―. El me agrada mucho, pero yo te quiero a ti más que a nadie…

Esas palabras hicieron que el semblante molesto de Ann desapareciese.

―Me alegra escuchar eso.

Se separaron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

Draco había terminado en poco tiempo su dulce, mientras que Ann apenas le había dado una pequeña mordida al suyo.

―Toma, yo ya estoy llena ―le ofreció su algodón de azúcar.

El niño rubio dudo unos segundos, no quería quitarle el dulce a su hermana, mas no podía resistir el deseo a seguir comiendo su alimento favorito.

―Si no lo quieres, voy a botarlo…

― ¡No, no hagas eso, si quiero, me lo comeré, dámelo! ―exclamo el pequeño ante la amenaza de su hermana.

Tomó el algodón y empezó a comerlo con entusiasmo.

Anngelius esbozo una pequeña mueca de aceptación, mientras lo miraba de lado.

―Pero sigo insistiendo que Gaara-sama y tu serian una pareja de novios perfecta ―señaló directamente Draco, mientras seguía engullendo su preciado dulce.

―Vuelve a decir una tontería como esas y te van a llover unos buenos cocachos, Draco ―advirtió Ann.

―Pero, no son tonterías hermana, mi intuición de hermano menor me lo dice ―dijo a su defensa el Taiyō―. Cuando Gaara-sama te ve, es como si quisiera devorarte con la mirada… ―puso una cara de picardía, para luego darle unos codazos con disimulo―, estoy completamente seguro que tu llamas mucho su atención y…

Un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió, le llegó de forma tan improvista que casi se cayó al suelo.

― ¿Por qué me golpeas hermana? Te odio, te odio ―expreso Draco mientras empezó a sollozar de forma exagerada y empezaba a darle leves golpecitos al brazo de su mayor a modo de berrinche.

―Te advertí que dejaras de hablar de ese pelirrojo desagradable, yo cumplo con lo que digo ―espeto esta sin remordimientos, mientras seguía caminando.

―Hum… puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a dejar de shippearlos ―indico con voz firme el pequeño rubio―. Siempre serán mi OTP, así ustedes se detesten…

― ¿Shippearlos? ¿OTP? Cielos, que clase de palabras usan ustedes los más jóvenes hoy en día, pensando en amor y demás cursiladas ―dijo la Taiyō indignada, soltando un suspiro de resignación―. No saben ni siquiera limpiarse bien los mocos y ya están pensando en cosas para mayores, que insensatos…

―Pues, yo solo anhelo que alguien, algún día, te amé y cuide de la misma forma en la que yo deseo ―dijo con un tono más sutil, Draco, mientras agachaba la mirada un tanto apenado.

Anngelius lo volvió a mirar de forma intrigada al escuchar eso último.

―No todos tenemos lo mismos deseos y sueños, Draco ―le explico de forma gentil―. Puede que tu intención sea la más noble, pero yo, tu onee-san, no necesita el amor y cuidado de nadie más que solo el tuyo. No soy una princesa indefensa que necesita que llegue un príncipe a rescatarla. Así que ¿Puedo contar contigo? Mi querido hermano.

El pequeño la miro asombrado, sin duda lo ponía feliz, saber que, su hermana siempre lo vería como su prioridad, al igual que el a ella.

―Hu, cuenta siempre conmigo, hermana.

Y así, los dos siguieron hablando mientras se perdían en medio de la multitud de aldeanos.

El Kazekage, seguía en su oficina, ya faltaba poco para que acabase con todos los papeleos que tenía pendiente, su reloj de mesa, marcaban que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho de la noche.

Entonces dos figuras entraron sin llamar a la puerta.

―Te lo dije, Gaara todavía sigue acá ―dijo firmemente el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá del lugar.

―Ya, tampoco te llenes de orgullo por haber acertado esta vez ―pronuncio Temari mientras caminaba directo a la mesa donde trabajaba el menor de sus hermanos.

Gaara los miro de reojo, mas siguió concentrándose en lo suyo.

― ¿Gaara, ya recibiste las confirmaciones que estábamos esperando? ―pregunto su rubia hermana mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en su escritorio.

―Ha, no fue nada fácil convencer a todos, pero, todos confirmaron su presencia, incluso el Daimio. Y ustedes ¿Dónde se han perdido todo el día? ―pregunto este con interés.

Tanto Kankurō y Temari se miraron de forma cómplice, ante las palabras de su menor. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

―Siento que me están excluyendo de algo ―expresó el pelirrojo al notar que estos dos se veían de forma sospechosa.

―Aprovechamos el buen día para ir a entrenar a afueras de la Aldea. Practicamos nuestro ataque combinado. Por si precisamos usarlo en lo que acontecerá dentro de acá unos días ―indico Temari.

―Ya veo… ―terminó diciendo el Kazekage, volviendo a centrar su vista en los papeles que revisaba.

Y es que desde ese día que habían pactado una alianza los hermanos de la Arena con la Jefa médico. Tanto Gaara como los demás volvieron a sus actividades comunes para no provocar sospechas y esperar con reserva el día indicado donde llevarían a cabo el plan que habían ideado para destronar a la actual líder del Clan Taiyō.

Ann, como doble agente, había puesto a los de la Arena al corriente de las intenciones que tenía su madre, al querer reemplazar a todos los líderes más importantes del País del Viento con sus clones. Y es que ella no apuntaba solo a controlar un país, su ambición había llegado más allá de lo que sus ojos pudiesen ver. Su mayor meta era poder controlar al actual Jinchuriki de los bijus, queriéndose aprovechar de la gran amistad que tenían Konoha y Suna. Y es que ¿Quién desconfiaría del querido y noble 5to Kazekage? Solo necesitaría unas pocas muestras de los genes del famoso Uzumaki Naruto, para crear un clon a su semejanza, y por qué no de los otros Kages, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. Y es que no había nada más fácil y práctico para unos genios, que en vez de derrotar a alguien, mejor lo reemplazasen con un ser similar que los obedecería fervientemente.

Pero para eso, necesitaban primero tener el control de su Aldea. Daena-san había planeado congregar a todos los líderes con la falsa excusa de pedir perdón por la forma en que ella había pedido que le pagasen sus deudas. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para lograr que todos se congreguen un mismo día, así que usaría a Ann como "traidora" dándole unas falsas pruebas que pudiesen imputarla al grado de poder perder su cargo. Ningún líder se perdería la oportunidad de querer ver a la líder de los Taiyō ser acusada de traición en público. Más eso jamás pasaría.

Fueron dos semanas inquietantes de espera, pero el día había llegado, el comienzo de la luna llena empezaría esa noche.

Tal como se había planeado, los líderes más importantes de la Aldea y el propio Señor feudal, se dieron cita al banquete que había ofrecido Daena-sama a modo de "disculpa" por lo sucedido en el pasado.

Fue una almuerzo que se prolongó hasta muy extendida la tarde. Todos los invitados parecían disfrutar ingenuamente del momento.

―Un momento por favor, quisiese decir unas palabras antes de terminar con esta grato reunión ―empezó a hablar Daena, mientras extendía su copa y la hacía sonar con una cuchara a modo de llamar la atención.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, dando paso a que la anfitriona hablase.

―Ciertamente estoy muy agradecida que todos los invitados hayan podido darnos el honor de su presencia, hoy en mi humilde Clan, para limar nuestras diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo…

Todos los invitados aplaudieron a modo de aceptación.

―Gracias, gracias, pero todavía no acabo de hablar, quería darle las gracias a todos aquí, individualmente ―señalo esta con gran confianza y jubilo en su voz―. Gracias por el apoyo, Niashi-san, Kazekage-san…

Siguió nombrando a todos los presentes, sin olvidarse de ninguno. Cuando por fin acabo, extendió su copa y pidió que todos la imitasen. Los sirvientes aparecieron y llenaron la copa de los invitados.

―Y ahora, brindemos por un nuevo comienzo, una nueva era para nuestra Aldea ¡Salud! ―exclamó la líder, para luego beber el contenido de su vaso.

¡Salud! ¡Salud! ¡Salud!...

Todos exclamaron lo mismo al unísono para luego beber el contenido de sus copas.

―Bueno, creo que con esto damos por terminado este banquete, de nuevo, gracias por su asistencia ―volvió a hablar Daena, mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dando a entender que se retiraba.

―No tan rápido, Daena-san ―dijo con firmeza el Señor Feudal, mientras desde su lugar sacaba unos papeles―, disfrute mucho de su banquete, pero me temo que esta nueva era que comenzara nuestra aldea, se realizara sin usted… he venido a destituirla de su cargo, y mando a arrestarla por intento de traición a nuestro país…

Todos los demás invitados no pudieron ocultar su felicidad ante tales palabras del Daimio.

Daena puso una cara de desesperación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

―Kazekage, por favor, puede comenzar con su orden de arresto, capture a la traidora ―ordeno Niashi-sama.

Gaara se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado junto con sus hermanos y empezó a invocar a la Arena en dirección a la líder de los Taiyō.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que esta quedase atrapada y envuelta en la arena del Kazekage, sus hijos, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de ella se quedaron paralizados del asombro.

― ¡Ann! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? ―empezó a gritar de forma casi demencial Daena, mientras forcejeaba con la Arena que la aprisionaba.

Ann por su parte, se levantó y tomo a su hermano, separándolo y poniéndolo a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.

―Onee-san ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Gaara-sama está atacando a Madre? No comprendo… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―empezó a hablar con desesperación Draco, mientras forcejeaba con su hermana para que lo liberase.

Pero Ann lo golpeo a un lado de su nuca, provocándole un desmayo, sin duda no quería que su hermano presenciase tal momento.

― ¡Ann! ¡Ann! ¡Ann! ―seguía gritando Daena, la arena del Kazekage estaba a punto de cubrirle la boca para que evitase que siga hablando.

Los demás líderes de los clanes miraban con satisfacción como era humillada esa igual suya que tantos problemas les había causado. Mas el Daimio miraba un tanto afligido tal escena.

―Ann… ―dijo Daena con su último aliento, antes de ser cubierta por completa―, buen trabajo… ahora es tu turno ―sonrió con malicia, antes de quedar sepultada por completo.

Fue entonces que Anngelius acostó a su hermano desvanecido en el suelo y de un salto se situó en medio de la enorme mesa donde estaban todos los líderes reunidos.

Empezó a hacer posición de manos a la velocidad de un rayo.

―Arte ninja, jutsu del Cielo: desconexión de mentes.

Una especie de ventisca se esparció por todo el salón, provocando que todos los presentes cayesen de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

 _¿Qué es esto? no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, mas estoy consciente ―pensó Niashi-san al ver como los de su alrededor estaban en la misma situación que él._

Incluso el propio Kazekage estaba desvanecido en el suelo, dando como resultado que la técnica que aprisionaba a Daena-sama se desvaneciese, dejando a ella libre en cuestión de segundos.

Esta empezó a reír de forma estrepitosa, mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia sus inmóviles invitados.

― ¿En serio creyeron que caería en su trampa? ―se acercó al Señor feudal y lo halo del poco cabello que este poseía en su cabeza, para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos―. Fueron muy ingenuos al creer que mi propia hija me traicionaría y los apoyaría en sus planes contra mí.

El extenso Daimio, no podía emitir palabra alguna debido a la parálisis mas sus ojos mostraban un gran miedo.

―Oh, descuida Niashi-san, te daré una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa, no tienes por qué temer ―siguió hablando Daena, mientras lo soltaba y dejaba que su cabeza cállese de forma abrupta hacia el suelo―. Pero desafortunadamente, otros no correrán con tu misma suerte…

Ann se bajó de la mesa y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida.

― ¿A dónde vas Anngelius? Se supone que aun tienes algo pendiente que hacer aquí ¿Ya te has olvidado?

La mencionada se detuvo en seco y volvió a redirigir su paso hacia donde se encontraban desvanecidos los hermanos de la Arena. Saco la enorme y dorada espada que ocultaba detrás de su espalda y la fijo hacia el menor de los hermanos.

―Deja lo mejor para el final ¿Por qué no empiezas con este castaño desagradable? ―dictamino la líder Taiyō, mientras alzaba de los brazos a Kankurō y lo botaba a un lado.

Ann bajo su espada y la ubico en posición de ataque, con dirección a Kankurō, este tenía los ojos abiertos y no pudo evitar observar que le miraba fijamente, parecía que le sonreía con tristeza.

―Y bien ¿Qué esperas para empezar?

Ann empezó a mover su espada, solo sería suficiente un solo ataque para terminar con él.

 _Siento que me hayas tenido que ver así, Kankurō-san ―dijo en su mente la joven Taiyō._

Faltando unos pocos centímetros para llegar a su objetivo, cambio la dirección de choque de su espada, apuntándolo hacia su madre.

Esta reaccionó y no le fue difícil esquivar el espadazo.

Iba a reclamarle el porqué de su cambio de ataque, cuando vio que Ann estaba forcejeando con el enorme abanico que sostenía la rubia hermana mayor de los de la Arena, a la cual ella le había dado la espalda en un enorme descuido.

― ¿Pero cómo? Nadie puede liberarse de esta técnica, y menos aún de una forma rápida ―exclamo entre preocupada y molesta la Taiyō mayor.

Temari seguía en silencio, una sonrisa no propia de ella, inundó su rostro, debajo suyo, una enorme y larga sombra se daba espacio y se extendía hasta desaparecer en uno de los pilares del lugar.

―Me prometieron que no le harían daño, cumple con lo que prometes maldita rubia no domesticada ―emitió molesta Anngelius, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su espada, obligando a Temari a retroceder―. O me desquitare con tu amiguito extranjero que trajiste…

―Me disculpo, pero fue necesario, no habíamos previsto que intentarían atacar a Kankurō primero, se suponía que el objetivo era yo ―articuló el Kazekage, mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo al igual que los demás presentes.

Daena entro en pánico, empezó a retroceder con nerviosismo, no podía entender cómo es que todos habían salido del trance de forma tan rápida. A no ser que…

―Lo siento, madre, pero he decidido el camino en el cual seguir, desafortunadamente, tú no estás en el…

Anngelius soltó su espada y empezó a caminar en la dirección donde estaba su querido hermano menor desvanecido.

Fin del capítulo.


	12. Capitulo 11

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 11

Aprisionada contra la pared del lugar, Daena ni siquiera intento un contrataque, había más de 20 personas en ese lugar, todos en contra de ella.

Una sombra oscura, debajo de sus pies, le impedía tan siquiera moverse un centímetro. Había caído en la técnica desconocida de alguien.

―Que fastidio, se supone que yo venía a arreglar los asuntos pendientes para los próximos exámenes chunin, y termino siendo involucrado en el arresto de una vieja bonita, líder de no sé qué… El sexto pudo haberme dicho algo al respecto antes, tsk… ―expresó Shikamaru Nara, un ninja del país aliado de Konoha, saliendo del pilar en el cual se había ocultado, y caminaba en dirección a Temari, deteniéndose a su lado.

―Deja de quejarte, pareces un viejo cascarrabias ―dijo Temari, con una expresión un tanto confusa en su rostro.

El Daimio fue ayudado a levantarse, una vez reincorporado, empezó a proclamar.

―Daemonakuma-san, por todas la pruebas que tengo en tu contra, enfatizando en la de traición e intento de asesinato hacia mi persona y todos los aquí presentes, te sentencio a prisión, la corte de ancianos discutirán tu caso para establecer una fecha de años.

La líder Taiyō empezó a forcejear contra la parálisis que la aprisionaba.

―Se equivocan, yo también fui usada aquí ―expreso con ansiedad, en un vano intento de salvarse de la situación―. Todo esto fue un plan de Anngelius, yo fui hipnotizada por su labia, es ella quien quería matarlos, no yo…

Todos los presentes miraron con indignación, como la mayor de los Taiyō caía cada vez más bajo con sus palabras.

― ¿Acaso usted no conoce el orgullo? ―inquirió Gaara, mientras empezaba a sellarla con unos de sus jutsus de arena―. ¿Qué clase de madre prefiere poner en frente a sus hijos, con tal de salvarse? Daena-san, es usted un ser repudiable…

― ¡Pero no estoy mintiendo! ―se defendió Daena―. Ann planeo casi todo, ella fue quien creo a los clones, sin ellos este plan jamás hubiese funcionado…

― ¡Basta! Yo mismo he presenciado su demencia y odio que tiene hacia mi clan, nada de lo que diga podrá librarla del sombrío futuro que le espera en prisión ―señaló el Kazekage, sellándola por completo, sin antes apreciar el rostro de odio que la arrestada le dedicaba antes de desaparecer en la arena.

El silencio inundó la sala por unos segundos.

―Kankurō y los demás líderes, dirigiros al lugar que os he indicado, se encuentra en el edificio de enfrente, y destruyan ese laboratorio junto con las aberraciones que se encuentran ahí, no que no quede ni cenizas ―sentenció el pelirrojo, mientras se encaminaba a la salida seguido por el Daimio y sus sirvientes.

Pero antes, se detuvo frente a Ann, quien había cargado en su espalda a su hermano inconsciente.

―Agradezco tu colaboración, pero por el momento será mejor que su hermano y usted permanezcan en la clandestinidad ―señalo―. Shikamaru y Temari la escoltaran a un lugar seguro, como lo habíamos planeado.

―Ah, la primera vez que lo dijo ya lo había entendido, no soy una estúpida ―respondió con su típica mal manera, la joven rubia. Su rostro mostraba cierta ansiedad y tristeza.

Gaara no le respondió y procedió en su camino, más una pisca de duda se sembró en su mente, sintió que aún se ocultaba algo.

Ya fuera del lugar, el Kazekage y el Daimio llamaron la atención de los habitantes del clan, el sol del atardecer empezaba a inundar el cielo de un color rojizo.

Todos los Taiyō se reunieron con preocupación alrededor de estos, ya muchos se habían sentido afligidos, cuando vieron salir corriendo con desesperación a los sirvientes del palacio noble, minutos atrás.

―Habitantes de este clan, venimos a informaros que su líder, Daena-san, ha sido arrestada, por traición e intento de asesinato ante nuestro mayor líder, el honorable Daimio-sama ―pronunció Gaara con firmeza.

Los habitantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, se notaba que el pánico y miedo los quería invadir.

― ¿Y los príncipes?

― ¿Qué pasara con Anngelius-sama y Draco-sama?

― ¿Cómo es posible que esto pase? ¿Por lo menos tienen pruebas contundentes de que Daena-sama es una traidora?

― ¡Nuestra líder jamás haría eso! ¡Esto debe ser un error!

Los murmullos se convirtieron en protestas.

El Señor Feudal trató de hablar pero no le daban oportunidad. Fue el grito estricto del Kazekage quien calmo a la multitud congregada.

― ¡Silencio! Nagashi-san les explicara lo que pasará a acontecer.

Los Taiyō guardaron sus dudas y se prestaron a escuchar, mas no por calma, si no por miedo al escuchar al Kazekage.

Entonces el Daimio procedió a hablar.

Ann iba caminado lentamente por uno de los pasillos del cuartel general, en su espalda aun cargaba a su querido hermano, el cual no daba señales de que vaya a despertar.

― ¿Hacia dónde exactamente nos dirigimos?―preguntó con un tono un tanto molesto la Taiyō, mientras se detenía para observar a quienes la custodiaban.

―Ya estamos por llegar, sigue caminando parca blanca ―respondió Temari con malgenio, mientras la empujaba de un hombro para que siguiese el trayecto―. Andando…

Ann frunció su mirada mientras blasfemaba algo entre dientes, reanudando su andar.

―Oí Temari, no deberías tratar así a los nobles de tu aldea ¿Ella es una princesa o algo así, no? ―señalo Shikamaru al ver como trató a la Taiyō.

― ¡Cállate! No la he tratado mal, además, ella no es el estereotipo de princesa dulce con la que hay aguantar y tener delicadeza ―expresó la mayor de los de la Arena, torciendo su boca a un lado a modo de desacuerdo.

―Como digas ―dijo este con resignación―. No pienso buscarte discusión, las mujeres nunca quieren perder cuando se trata de tener la razón…

― ¿Acaso estas afirmando que soy una conflictiva testaruda? ―pregunto Temari molesta al escuchar lo que dijo el Nara.

―Yo no he dicho eso, lo estás diciendo tú, Temari ―recalco Shikamaru mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca un tanto contrariado.

― ¿Así que estás diciendo que me estoy insultando yo sola? ―dijo reprochante la rubia de las coletas, mientras miraba de forma furiosa al Nara.

―Oye, oye, tranquila… no sé por qué te están exasperando tanto ―emitió el pelinegro un tanto agobiado.

―Por poco y te falta decir que soy una histérica ―articuló molesta Temari mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado.

―Maldición, que problemático se volvió todo esto, creo que debí mantenerme callado ―termino diciendo el Nara mientras volteaba de igual forma que Temari, pero al lado contrario.

Ann los observo de reojo, su discusión tan rara le había llamado la atención y a la vez molestado, estaban hablando tan fuerte, que tuvo la preocupación de que podrían despertar a su hermano.

Un largo trayecto paso, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino final. Era una especie de habitación, donde habían unos asientos y sofás, bien hubiese pasado por una sala de estar para visitas de no ser por los barrotes que la rodeaban en la entrada.

― ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ―inquirió con desanimo, Ann―. Parece una celda de lujo…

―Es una celda para presos políticos, sin duda un buen lugar para gente como tú ―señalo Temari―. Aquí estarán "guardados" hasta que el concejo y el Señor Feudal decidan qué hacer con ustedes…

― ¿No se suponía que la misión de ustedes era hacerme la nueva líder de mi clan? ¿O es que eso fue una mentira para que yo los apoyase? ―pregunto con desconfianza la Taiyō, mientras se limitaba a observar los barrotes del lugar.

―No tengo tiempo para responder tus dudas, entra de una vez y espera el veredicto que darán los superiores ―ordeno Temari, alzando sus manos para intentar empujarla desde atrás, junto con su desvanecido hermano.

Pero esta se movió por reflejo, rápidamente a un lado.

―No te atrevas a poner tus inmundas manos encima de Draco, rubia histérica ―advirtió Ann con frialdad tanto en su voz como en su mirada.

―Mira mocosa, no estoy para aguantarte, entraras a ese lugar, así sea a los golpes ―Temari saco el abanico de su espalda con la clara intención de usarlo.

―Por favor, no me digas que vas a buscarle riña a esta noble, Temari ―manifestó con un tono decepcionante Shikamaru mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

― ¿Y por qué no? Gaara me ordenó que la mantuviera en este lugar, mas no dijo nada de que estaba prohibido golpearla, tengo ganas de divertirme un rato…

Temari sonrió con confianza, iba a extender su abanico, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la Taiyō.

―Yo también tengo deseos de jugar, mas alguien como tú, no aguantaría ni un segundo la clase de diversión que me gusta…

Luego de sus palabras, Ann empezó a reír de una forma estrepitosa, había estado dando el costado a sus escoltas, pero se movió y decidió mirarlos de frente, una sonrisa demente y unos ojos perdidos se habían apoderado de su rostro.

Temari y Shikamaru retrocedieron un paso, sus rostros no pudieron evitar reflejar sorpresa.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieren divertirse conmigo? ―emitió la Taiyō mientras camino a paso lento hacia ellos, su voz sonaba tétrica, parecía otra persona.

El Daimio hablaba concentradamente con los sublíderes del clan Taiyō, al igual que Gaara.

Kankurō apareció en escena, se encontraba exaltado, se dirigió directamente a su hermano.

― ¡Gaara, debes venir a ver esto! ―emitió este sobresaltado.

―Kankurō ¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilízate ―expreso el pelirrojo, al ver el estado de su hermano mayor.

―No hay tiempo para palabras, mejor será que lo veas con tus propios ojos, sígueme ―enuncio el castaño, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

―Nagashi-san debo dejarlo por unos momentos, enviare a alguien que venga a resguardarlo… ―se excusó el Kazekage.

―Hum, descuida Kazekage, ve con tranquilidad, los Taiyō son un clan muy amigable y razonable, no hay peligro aquí, encárgate de lo que debas hacer ―emitió el gordo Daimio quien se había sentado en lugar de forma improvisada en ese lugar, junto con los ancianos de ese clan.

Gaara se despidió por protocolo, y salió a seguir a Kankurō, lo alcanzo justo en el laboratorio, donde los demás líderes de clanes se habían tomado la gracia de destruir todo en el lugar, nada parecía redundante. Hasta que llegaron a los tubos que habían contenido a los clones, estaban desechos, pero habían sido destruidos desde adentro.

―Los clones ya no estaban cuando llegamos a esta parte ―explico Kankurō―. He dividido a los hombres y mande a buscarlos por dentro de todo el clan y todo el radio de la Aldea. Ya mande una orden para vigilen las entradas y estén atentos a cualquier interferencia que se presente en la barrera de sello.

―Bien actuado Kankurō, pero esto solo puede significar una cosa… ―Gaara se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa―. ¡Temari! ―pronuncio exaltado, mientras entreabría los ojos―. ¡Temari corre peligro! Kankurō, ve con el Señor Feudal y ocúltalo en un lugar seguro, luego intenta contactarte conmigo de nuevo ―ordeno el pelirrojo, para luego correr de forma apremiante hacia donde debía ubicarse su hermana y Shikamaru.

Kankurō también empezó a correr, en dirección hacia el Daimio. Mas su preocupación estaba puesta en Temari ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes?

Caminaba de forma tranquila a orillas de la playa, era una pequeña península desértica, que contenía el lugar adecuado para la ocasión.

El lugar era tan tranquilo, que podía oír sus pisadas en la arena en cada movimiento.

Empezó a tararear, se sentía un tanto ansiosa, y pensar en la música le aliviaba el alma.

 _I only got you in my stories (Sólo te tengo en mis historias)_

 _And you know I tell them right (Y sabes que las cuento bien)_

 _Remember you and I, when I'm awake at night (Nos recuerdo a ti y a mí, cuando estoy despierto en la noche)_

 _So give it up for fallen glory (Así que déjalo para la gloria caída)_

 _I never got to say goodbye (Nunca te pude decir adiós)_

 _I wish I could ask for just a bit more time (Me gustaría poder pedir un poco más de tiempo)_

 _Every step I take, you used to lead the way (Cada paso que doy, tu solías guiarme por el camino)_

 _Now I'm terrified to face it on my own (Ahora estoy aterrada de encararlo por mi cuenta)_

 _You're not there (No estás aquí)._

Su voz al principio sonaba un tanto desafinada y quebrada, pero mientras continuaba, pudo llegar a encontrar la armonía que tanto buscaba.

Solo faltaba un poco, un poco más y su hermano y ella serian libres de ese lugar al que debían llamar hogar, mas hace tiempo sintieron que dejó de serlo.

Llegó al lugar y presenció justo lo que había temido.

― ¡Temari! ―exclamó preocupado mientras se dirigía a su hermana, quien yacía en el suelo, al igual que Shikamaru―. Por favor, reacciona ¡Temari, Temari! ―la acostó en su regazo y empezó a darle unas leves palmadas en sus mejillas para que despertase. Si bien no mostraba tener heridas y el ambiente estaba intacto, su semblante parecía algo demacrado.

― ¿Gaa... Gaara… e-eres… tu? ―emitió esta, reaccionando al estímulo de su hermano menor―. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

―No lo sé, acabo de llegar, parece que no le fue difícil a Ann-sama librarse de ustedes ―manifestó molesto el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Temari―. Por cierto, Shikamaru esta tirado allá ―indico de forma graciosa, como la de un niño, el lugar donde el Nara se encontraba desmayado, su posición era muy graciosa, estaba apoyado a la pared todo doblado, con los pies y el cuerpo completo encima de su cabeza.

― ¡Shikamaru! Despierta pedazo de haragán, no hay tiempo para que sigas dormitando ―expreso Temari molesta, al parecer reincorporada por completo, ya que volvía a estar rebosante de energía, mientras agarraba al Nara del cuello y empezaba a abofetearlo para que reaccionase.

A este no le costó volver en si debido a semejante estimulo de la Kunoichi. Una vez los dos bien estables, contaron lo sucedido a Gaara.

―Ya veo, así que tenía ese has bajo la manga y decidió empezar a usarlo ―expresó el Kazekage, quien cruzado de brazos miro fija y seriamente por una de las ventanas del pasillo del cuartel.

― ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Buscamos a los clones prófugos o capturamos a esa mocosa? ―pregunto directamente Temari con la misma seriedad en su rostro.

Su hermano menor no le respondió, parecía concentrado en otra cosa, había cerrado los ojos.

―Haremos las dos cosas ―dijo volviendo en sí, después de unos segundos que había usado para pensar―. La he encontrado, no está muy lejos, aunque me asombra que haya podido escapar de la barrera de manera tan simple. Pero el lugar en el que esta… ―se detuvo un tanto contrariado―. ¿Por qué no huyo hacia el lado del desierto? Frente al océano solo se ha acorralado ella misma…

―Tal vez tenga buenas habilidades, pero debe ser muy mala estratega ―expreso Temari.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, el había analizado la mirada y actuar de esa muchacha a la que llamaban Ann. Y lo que había visto en ella no era nada agradable.

―O tal vez tiene la habilidad y confianza suficiente como para tener la osadía de no huir ―emitió el pelirrojo aún más preocupado.

Shikamaru esbozo una sonrisa de aflicción, el Kazekage le había quitado las palabras que pensaba decir.

―Temari, busca a Kankurō y Baki, y que reorganicen la seguridad de la Aldea, según les indique, esta noche posiblemente sea muy conflictiva, puede que algunos no logren ver el próximo amanecer ―expreso el joven Kazekage mientras observaba fijamente a la luna que recién había hecho su aparición, trayendo con ella la fría noche.

Era una luna llena, imponente y solitaria en el ahora oscuro cielo.

Sintió que llegaría en cualquier momento, sabía que la probabilidad de que no hubiese tenido que pelear era muy baja, pero igual no pudo evitar soñar que algo así sucediese.

Apareció a varios metros delante, camino en dirección hacia ella, sus pasos eran igual de tranquilos, al parecer los dos en el fondo sabían que un enfrentamiento entre ellos era inevitable.

―Hubiese preferido no tener que llegar a esta situación, Ann-sama ―expreso con serenidad, el pelirrojo, deteniéndose a un par de metros enfrente, cruzando los brazos.

―Yo también hubiera preferido no pasar por esto, Kazekage ―expreso con molestia en su voz, la Taiyō, mientras se detenía―. Pero esta noche, Draco y yo desaparecemos de este lugar, hacia sea que tengamos que enfrentarnos a quien sea…

―No lo comprendo ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo―. ¿Por qué escapa? ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando está a punto de ser libre de la mano sanguínea que la oprimía? Pensé, que lo que buscaba era su libertad…

― ¡¿Con que derecho viene a hablarme de libertad un ave al que le arrancaron sus alas y se doblego a aceptar el destino que se le fue impuesto?! ―dictamino exaltada, Ann, esta vez siendo ella quien interrumpía―. Hablas mucho, ex Jinchuriki del Ichibi, para ser alguien que es presa de sus propios sentimientos y anda en el mundo, pensando erróneamente que conoce el verdadero significado de la libertad.

Gaara entreabrió un poco los ojos, sin duda no esperaba escuchar tales palabras de semejante persona.

―Parece que sus ojos pueden ver más allá de lo que se aprecia a simple vista, es una lástima que su forma de pensar no sea similar ―expreso este, volviendo a su expresión común.

―Basta de charla, estoy seguro que usted no me viene a convencer con el poder de su palabra, al igual que yo no pienso desistir a mis ideales de manera fácil ―esta metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo oculto de su túnica, como si buscase algo.

―Antes de comenzar, quiero saber ¿Que hizo con los clones?, esos seres son peligrosos. Quiero creer que no cometió la irresponsabilidad de soltarlos y dejarlos a su voluntad ―expresó con diligencia el Kazekage.

Anngelius esbozo una sonrisa oscura al escuchar esas palabras, saco su mano de la túnica y con ella un pergamino, el cual se lo mostró bruscamente a quien tenía enfrente.

―Justamente quería hablar de ellos… dígame Kazekage ¿Cómo reaccionaría a su clon si lo tuviese frente suyo?

Gaara descruzo sus brazos, no podía creer que iba a pasar realmente.

―Pero ¿Por qué quedarnos con la duda? Hay que ver qué sucede ¿no? ―emitió la Taiyō con pregones.

Se mordió el pulgar de la mano que agarraba el pergamino, el cual soltó por los aires y mancho con su sangre.

El pergamino se abrió, trayendo consigo una fuerte ventisca, dando lugar en escena a quince figuras invocadas. Una de ellas se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Kazekage, con la clara intención de atacarlo.

Gaara pudo atajar el golpe de aquel ser que se le había acercado furtivamente, apenas el viento y la arena se disiparon, pudo ver de quien se trataba.

―Tu… ―fue lo único que logro pronunciar el Kazekage por el asombro.

―Ah, yo soy tu… ―expresó desafiante, el pelirrojo que tenía en frente, quien poseía los mismos ojos que él, la misma voz y la misma expresión seria en su rostro.

Fue entonces que Gaara conoció a su otro yo, el otro Gaara.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **¡Hola gente! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Déjenme un comentario diciéndome su parte favorita, por fis, háganlo por mí, mi cumpleaños fue esta semana, y háganme ese regalo xD jajaja ok, demasiado chantaje emocional.**

 **Por lo menos denme un voto o favorito y me daré por satisfecha, recurro a sus conciencias 7u7r**

 **bye bye.**


	13. Capitulo 12

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO 12

Desde que tuvo conciencia, recibía halagos y frases de encomio, decenas de personas solo vivían alrededor de ella para servirla, y es que, según sus padres, Lord y Leidy Taiyō, ella era la elegida, y que el futuro guardaba grandes cosas para con ella.

Desde muy pequeña, mostro un gran potencial para el ninjutsu médico, el cual era bastante solicitado dentro de su aldea, debido a los conflictos bélicos que ocurrían en esos tiempos. Incluso tuvo que arriesgar su vida para ir al frente del campo de batalla y sanar a sus compatriotas, formando equipo por unos días, con el Tercer Lord Kazekage. Tenía apenas doce años cuando sucedió todo eso, si le hubiesen preguntado que sintió en ese momento, ella jamás diría que sintió miedo, porque en realidad no lo hizo, pero su corazón sintió toda una explosión de emociones, convivio alrededor de la muerte, experimentó lo que era la sensación de asesinar a alguien en defensa propia, y el coraje y rabia la inundó al no poder ayudar, cuando llegaban demasiado tarde y solo encontraban cadáveres fríos por todos lados, pero sin duda, algo que la marcó para siempre, fue conocerlo a él.

Jamás pensó que, ese ser le haría cambiar la forma en la que veía la vida, y le haría hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría más adelante. Ojala y todo eso hubiese sido solo una pesadilla y que sus ojos pronto despertarían de aquella lúgubre realidad.

― ¡Daena, reacciona, la bebé está llorando! ―expresó una voz masculina, mientras entraba de forma apresurada a la habitación.

Y ciertamente, los llantos de una recién nacida inundaban el lugar, mientras su madre, Daena-sama, la reciente líder de los Taiyō, estaba parada frente al enorme ventanal que iluminaba su ostentosa morada, con la vista perdida hacia el exterior, como si tratase de encontrar la solución a sus problemas con ello.

―Ah, eres tu querido esposo… ―apenas pronunció ella, desviando su mirada hacia él, por unos segundos, para luego volver a su pose inicial.

― ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Por qué dejas que nuestra pequeña llore tan desconsoladamente? ―reclamó el hombre un tanto molesto, mientras se dirigía a la cuna de la cual provenía el llanto.

Acto seguido, el hombre, quien era alguien bastante hermoso, de pelo negro un tanto largo y unos ojos hipnotizantes y profundos, del mismo color. Tomó a la pequeña llorona en brazos y empezó a arrullarla para que se calmase.

―Solo quiere llamar la atención ―dijo con frialdad Daena, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Té que había en la habitación.

―Puede que sí, pero también debe haber otras razones, debe estar hambrienta o tal vez necesite un cambio de pañal ―expresó el esposo, que sin asco y en un acto paternal, revisó el pañal de la pequeña―. Qué raro, estas limpia, y no pareces tener hambre ―pusó una cara de preocupación.

―Te lo dije, solo busca atención, los sirvientes ya se encargaron de alimentarla y atender sus necesidades ―dijo sin animo la Taiyō, mientras se servía una taza humeante de Té y se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que habían disponibles alrededor de la mesita.

―Mmm… supongo que tienes razón ―admitió él―. ¿Pero no es una pequeña cosita hermosa? Merece toda la atención que quiera recibir ¿No lo crees? ―dijo con ternura en su voz, mientras extendía en frente suyo al bebe, mientras la agarraba con delicadeza. Por su parte, la pequeña rubia había dejado de llorar y con sus ojitos miraba tiernamente a su protector.

Pero Daena, lo que menos quería, era hablar o dar atención a esa criatura.

― ¿Y cómo te ha ido en esta misión? Estuve tan preocupada…

―Ah, fue algo complicada… Pero no vale la pena hablar de ello ahora ¿Estoy aquí, no? Mejor hablemos de nuestra querida hija, apenas tenía un día de nacida cuando me fui, y mírala ahora, ya faltan pocos días para que cumpla su primer mes, ha crecido un montón ―expresó emocionado su esposo, mientras aun con la pequeña en brazos, se sentaba en la silla libre que quedaba a lado de la mesita de té, para estar junto a su esposa.

―Hum, si de eso quieres hablar, te escucho ―respondió a secas, ella.

―Por cierto, me siento muy mal por no saber el nombre de mi propia hija ¿Por cuál de todos los nombres que escogimos juntos, te decidiste al final? ―preguntó entusiasmado, mientras la miró, esta vez a ella, con ternura.

Lo cierto era que, Daena en su ausencia, lo que menos había hecho, era haber pasado tiempo con su propia hija, y mucho menos haber pensado en el nombre de esta.

―Ah… Etto… pues… preferí esperar a que llegaras, así lo escogíamos juntos ―mintió, mientras agachaba la cabeza y ponía un falso sonrojo, para ocultar su desinterés.

―Ya veo, aunque no debiste hacer eso, nuestra pequeña, como cualquier otro bebe querido, merecía ser bautizada con un nombre propio, de preferencia en sus primeros tres días de vida ―pronunció el moreno, poniendo cara de berrinche como si fuese un niño, y abrazaba a su bebe como si de un peluche muy delicado se tratase.

―Lo siento, no pensé que eso te molestaría… ―Daena desvió su mirada a lado contrario, le daba ganas de reírse por la actitud infantil y graciosa que había tomado su esposo.

―Bueno, que se le va hacer, decidamos su nombre ahora, no pienso dejar pasar un día más a que mi pequeña viva en el anonimato ―se levantó de su silla, y se ubicó frente al ventanal de la habitación, haciendo que el sol de la tarde los iluminase, resaltando la diferencia de colores que poseían sus cabelleras.

― ¿Qué te parece Agatha? ―sugirió la Taiyō, aun sentada, sorbiendo el contenido de su taza.

―Suena lindo, pero no expresa todo lo que ella es ―manifestó el moreno, en señal de rechazo.

― ¿Rubia?

―No, es muy común…

― ¿Tangela?

―Hum… no.

― ¿Priya?

―Ese me gusta, pero no la identifica por completo, aparte de bonita, estoy seguro que nuestra pequeña será la chica ruda que pateará a todo aquel ser que se le cruce en su camino.

―No estarás sugiriendo que se llame igual que yo ¿no? ―frunció el ceño la Taiyō madre.

―Por supuesto que no ―rio su esposo―. Tu nombre es muy largo, y hasta un poco feo, si te pones a analizar lo que significa. Sinceramente, no sé qué estaban pensando mis suegros, cuando te bautizaron con tal nombre…

―Pues, perdón por tener un nombre tan feo, que no cumpla con tus expectativas de "indicado" ―enunció con molestia, Daena. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la clara intención de irse.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta, dedicó una última mirada a su esposo e hija. Quedó hipnotizada ante lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

Desde ese ángulo, podía ver como el generoso dios sol, iluminaba a los antes mencionados, haciendo que sus cabelleras brillasen de una forma hermosa. Una brisa proveniente del jardín exterior, entro por el abierto ventanal, trayendo consigo unas hojas que inundaron el lugar.

Ella se tapó el rostro, para evitar que algo le llegase a los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo notar que su familia aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y que la observaban fijamente.

―Mira pequeña, a tu mamá le da miedo un poco de viento ―rio jovialmente su esposo, mientras empezaba a quitar las hojas secas que se habían asentado tanto en su cabeza como en la de su hija de rubios ondulados.

―Deja de burlarte, yo no le tengo miedo al viento, simplemente odio la suciedad ―expresó Daena, mientras se acercaba a él, para quitar la hoja que tenía enmarañada detrás de su cabellera.

Este se detuvo de su risa, mas no por la queja o acercamiento de su esposa, sino porque había encontrado algo llamativo en los cabellos dorados de su hija.

―Una pluma dorada… ―murmuró el moreno, mientras le quitaba lentamente la pluma.

―Debe ser de una de las aves exóticas que andan por los jardines ―pronunció su esposa, mientras le quitaba tal objeto de sus manos y la examinaba con seriedad.

―No hay aves con plumaje dorado, por lo menos, no en nuestros jardines ―sentenció él―. A no ser que… esta pluma le pertenezca a Iderum, la fiel mascota de Ra.

―Por favor, las aves fénix no existen, y si existieron alguna vez, está más que claro que se extinguieron ―manifestó indiferente Daena, mientras se dirigía a la salida, con la pluma en mano.

―Anngelius… ese será tu nombre, mi pequeña y futura brabucona ―expresó con emoción su padre, mientras la levantaba hacia arriba, haciendo que esta abriese sus adormilados ojos de infante.

Daena, a pesar de que fue totalmente ignorada por lo último que había dicho, no pudo mostrar curiosidad ante ese extraño nombre.

― ¿Anngelius? ¿A que ha venido tal sugerencia? ―preguntó confundida.

―Bueno… nuestra hija es similar a esa ave fénix de la que tanto hablan en los libros de cuentos, casi nadie cree que exista, pero sin embargo, lo más seguro es que vive entre nosotros, sin que nos demos cuenta…

―Yo no le hayo conexión, creo que deliras ―indicó escéptica su esposa.

―Vale, puede que solo este inventando, pero… al ver esa pluma en su cabello, me dio la impresión de que estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño ángel en mis manos…

―El plumaje de los ángeles es blanco, no dorado. Además, estos últimos existieron de verdad, se encontraron fósiles que comprueban que en la antigüedad ellos vivían en la tierra y…

―Lo sé, lo se… pero los ángeles aparte de hermosos, eran fuertes y temperamentales ¿no?

―Bueno… es así como se los describe en los viejos manuscritos encontrados, pero no es algo que se pueda comprobar más allá de eso…

―Sabes, mejor dejemos de discutir sobre ese asunto y dejemos que ella decida como quiere llamarse ―ofreció como solución el hombre, mientras ponía enfrente de ella a su hija.

―Eso es de por si es incoherente, ella no tiene conciencia de nada en específico…

―Oye, no deberías subestimar a nuestra hija, haber, intenta llamarla con esos nombres que me sugeriste, si reacciona a alguno, es porque le gusta…

A Daena le parecía una gran tontería, mas quería acabar de una vez con ese asunto del nombre. Empezó a llamarla con todos los nombres que había citado con anterioridad, mas no hubo reacción por parte de la bebé.

Fue entonces, que cambiaron de rol, siendo Daena quien agarraba a su hija y su esposo empezó a llamarla.

―Anngelius, ven, ven con papá…

La pequeña cosita rubia reacciono casi al instante, fijando su débil y prematura mirada hacia su progenitor, mientras entreabría su boca mostrando una pequeña y chimuela sonrisa.

La líder Taiyō mostro un leve asombro, era la primera vez que había visto esa expresión en su hija.

― ¡Oh, mira! Le gusta el nombre que escogí para ella ―esbozó contento su padre, mientras se la quitaba de los brazos a Anngelius y empezaba a dar vueltas de alegría junto con ella, abrazándola con una de sus manos.

―Ya, está bien, ganaste. Ahora debo irme a atender unos asuntos de clan ―expresó con un tono calmado, deshaciéndose del abrazo que le daba su esposo―. Si quieres quédate con "Anngelius" hasta que lleguen los sirvientes que cuidan de ella, no tardarán en venir…

―Hum, de hecho, diles que no se aparezcan, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo, padre-hija que nos perdimos, cuidare de ella, durante todos los días que vengan, hasta que se acabe mi descanso… ―declaró el moreno mientras seguía dando vueltas abrazado a su chimuela hija.

―Como quieras, nos vemos más tarde entonces ―articuló Daena, sin poder evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa ante tal escena.

―Hasta luego, cariño. Dile adiós a mami, Anngelius ―parloteó este, mientras agarraba la manito de su hija y la movía en forma de despedida.

Era una escena hermosa y perfecta, que Daena actualmente jamás podría presenciar de nuevo.

El golpe seco la despertó de su sueño. Las personas que la habían cargado estando sellada en esa estatua de arena, la habían arrojado al suelo con brusquedad.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora tengo que empezar a recordar el pasado? Anngelius… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu querida madre? Probaras mi ira apenas logre salir de este lugar… Draco… mi pequeño ¿Te encontraras bien?_

Se escuchó una explosión en la cercanía, las voces de unas mujeres gritando, mientras algunos ninjas empezaban a ordenar una evacuación. Entre todo el caos, olvidaron cerrar la reja de la celda en la que se encontraba.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo, mas no pudo evitar pensar que la suerte estaba a su favor, de nuevo.

*~*~…*~*~

Había atajado el golpe con una de sus manos, apenas intercambio unas simples palabras con su adversario, el clon, el cual mostro una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Una sensación horrible lo inundo por dentro, era como verse en un espejo.

El clon retrocedió, debido a que la arena defensiva de Gaara empezaba a causarle molestias.

―¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma ―expreso Ann, dirigiendose al pelirrojo, mientras seguia parado a unos metros de distancia.

Las catorce sombras restantes, se ubicaron detrás del clon que habia osado atacar al Kazekage.

Detrás del falso Gaara, se encontraban, Temari, Kankuro y los doce lideres que habian asistido a la reunion de hace unas semanas atrás.

Todos eran identicos a sus originales, mas llevaban vestido el traje caracteristico de los Taiyo. El cual era traje un dorado de diseño singular. Con el simbolo del Sol flameante en sus espaldas.

Gaara empezo a juntar un escudo de arena alrededor suyo, no le seria facil enfrentarse en contra de quince seres a la vez, sin contar a Ann, quien intentaria escapar.

―Tranquilo Kazekage, ellos no piensan pelear contigo ―enuncio Ann, retomando a paso lento su caminar―. Su objetivo es otro…

Los clones sonrieron ante las palabras de la persona que los habia invocado, parece ser que esa era la señal para sus acciones.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia el norte, dejando solo nuevamente al clon del Kazekage.

―Esa direccion… acaso piensan atacar… ―murmuro Gaara, haciendo que la preocupacion inundase su rostro.

―Asi es, los clones atacaran la aldea que tan celosamente has intentado proteger todos estos años, todos sus habitantes no tendran la dicha de ver un nuevo amanecer, ya que esta sera su ultima noche… ―pronuncio con indiferencia en su voz, la Taiyo―. Tal vez, esta sera la ultima vez que tenga que ver su rostro Kazekage. Adios.

Empezo a correr hacia el fondo de esa peninsula desertica que se adentraba al mar, aun con su hermano a cuestas.

Gaara intento crear una barrera para evitar que continuase, pero fue interrumpido por el clon.

―Tu oponente aquí soy yo, solo en caso de que logres vencerme, podras ir tras Ann-sama ―expreso su falso yo, con burla―, aunque las probabilidades de que eso suceda son casi nulas…

―No tengo tiempo para jugar con una burda imitacion mia. Una copia jamas podra ganar al original ―sentencio el Kazekage, atacandolo sin compasion, lanzando una densa lluvia de granizo a su oponente.

Este ultimo no hizo ni el minimo intento de protegerse y recibio directamente el ataque, haciendo que su cuerpo se estampase contra el suelo.

Gaara siguio atacandolo, para luego cubrirlo con su ataque "ataud de arena", haciendo que se dicipase junto con esta.

―No puedo creer que yo provenga de semejante muchacho tonto ―articuló el clon, apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de este.

El Kazekage reacciono casi simultaneamente, apartandose de salto, intentando guardar distancia. El ya sabia que existia la probabilidad de que su clon tendria la habililidad de manipular la arena al igual que el. Mas debia averiguar hasta que nivel llegaba su control con dicho elemento.

―Sabes, yo realmente no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, mas debo ganar tiempo para que Ann-sama escape ¿No seria mejor que vayas detrás de los otros clones y protejas esa aldea que tanto amas? ―señalo el clon, mientras optaba una pose despreocupada y se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Su rostro reflejaba pereza.

―Que indigno y desagradable es ver una expresion holgazana en uno mismo, como mi clon, pense que serias un digno oponente, mas parece que me equivoque ―dictamino con severidad el Kazekage, mostrando decepcion en su rostro.

―Pues perdon por "decepcionarte" señor perfeccion ―respondio con sarcasmo, el clon―, y por cierto, yo tengo un nombre propio con el que me bautizo mi creadora ―puso una expresion seria en su rostro―. Llamame "Gaados" ―remato.

―¿Gaados? Que nombre mas raro ―expreso un tanto asombrado el pelirrojo.

―Mi nombre es una derivacion del tuyo idiota, si el mio es raro, el tuyo es rarisimo ―enuncio molesto Gaados, ante las palabras del Kazekage.

Por alguna razon Gaara sintio por unos segundos que estaba teniendo una discusion con Kankuro, sin duda la escena le era algo ironica.

―Esta bien, yo no queria llegar a esto, pero he cambiado de opinion ―Gaados, saco una enorme espada de un pergamino que llevaba―. Supongo que sabes a quien pertenece este objeto, y de seguro que no es la primera vez que su filo sera apuntado hacia ti.

―Puede ser ―expreso a secas el pelirrojo.

Entonces Gaados, el clon, se abalanzo hacia él, empuñando su espada de una forma bastante agresiva. Gaara la esquivaba con agilidad; debido a la asimilacion que poseia su contricante con la arena, este ultimo no se molestaba en usar la misma para protegerse. El Kenjutsu no era su especialidad, mas sabia lo basico para no caer presa bajo esta clase de ataques.

―No creas que duraras mucho, si solo me esquivas y mantienes tu distancia, Kazekage ―advirtió Gaados, mientras se movía rápidamente hacia él.

Estando a unos centímetros de distancia, este desapareció ante los ojos del pelirrojo.

Gaara empezó a rastrear su ubicación por medio de la arena, cuando dos manos lo atrajeron al suelo, para luego mandarlo a volar por los aires, fue entonces cuando reapareció Gaados, aprovecharía la desventaja que poseían al estar lejos del suelo, para infringirle daño utilizando el kenjutsu.

En el aire no era fácil esquivar ataques, mas eso no significaba que fuese imposible, el sonido que producía la espada al chocar contra el viento, era una buena guía para anticipar los ataques, más si no se tenía unos rápidos reflejos, de nada serviría anticipar el ataque.

El último ataque paso rosando parte de su cabeza, pudo ver como unos cabellos suyos desaparecían en el viento, tras ser alcanzados por el filo de la espada.

Volvieron a tocar tierra, y es que la gravedad no era amiga de nadie, todo lo que subía, tarde o temprano tenía que bajar, de una forma u otra.

Cayeron de pie, con varios metros de distancia, uno del otro.

―Debo admitir que tienes unos buenos reflejos, esta práctica me es suficiente para terminar mi calentamiento ¿Qué tal si ahora peleamos en serio? ―expreso el clon mientras guardaba su espada y optaba por una pose de combate.

Gaara lo miro con aceptación, si bien no había perdido el rastro de su objetivo principal, debía aceptar que hace tiempo que no había tenido un enfrentamiento que le obligase a mostrar todo su potencial, y esta sería una buena oportunidad para "desoxidarse" un poco.

―Me parece bien, mas espero que no albergues la falsa ilusión de que podrás vencerme ―respondió el Kazekage, mientras se lanzaba al ataque, al mismo tiempo que su clon.

Así los dos empezaron un combate con puro y limpio taijutsu.

*~*~*…*~*~

Kankurō y Temari habían acabado de dar instrucciones para reforzar la protección de la aldea, justo cuando estaban reorganizándose para ir de refuerzo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor, escucharon una explosión en la puerta sur, donde la barrera fue rota y catorce individuos intentaban entrar a la ciudad.

Los hermanos mayores de la Arena, no tardaron en llegar al lugar, mas no estaban preparados para ver lo que sus ojos le mostrarían. Justo eran los clones de ambos, quienes iban de líderes, todos vestidos con la túnica dorada símbolo de los del Clan Taiyō.

― ¿Qué pasa verdadera yo? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O es que solo estas así por verme a mí? Vaya, que mujercita más sensible llegaste a hacer ―expreso con tono de burla, la clon de Temari.

―Sin duda es idéntica a ti, creo que el mundo no está preparado para tener dos mujeres igual de problemáticas ―pronuncio Shikamaru, quien apareció seguidamente―. Pero, no se preocupen, el Kazekage previo que esto podría suceder, y me dio el sensato encargo de reunir a nuestros refuerzos…

Y es que detrás de él, aparecieron los doce líderes de clanes, todos con una seria convicción, listo para lo que tuviesen que enfrentarse.

―Entonces esto será uno contra uno, ya lo saben, no permitan ser vencidos por una copia de ustedes mismos ―agrego Kankurō, quien se mostraba un poco más confiado, mientras directamente sacaba a su marioneta más poderosa: Sasori.

―Recuerden, debemos evitar el mínimo daño hacia la aldea, intentad que los clones retrocedan y den pelea en el desierto ―ordeno Temari, quien también se puso en posición de ataque y saco su gran abanico, de su espalda.

Los dos bandos empezaron a correr, ante el inminente enfrentamiento.

Todo se decidiría esa noche, el destino de la Aldea estaba en juego.

En una de las celdas abandonadas ante el ataque de los clones, el sello de arena se acababa de resquebrajar por completo, dejando libre a su prisionera.

¿Qué bando tomaría Daena, la aun líder de los Taiyō?

De todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su actuar era lo más incierto.

Fin del capítulo.


	14. Presentación de portada

PRESENTACION DE PORTADA, ESCENAS DEL CAPITULO 11 Y 12 Y VERSIONES DE ANNGELIUS

¡Hola! Gente desconocida y agradable que lee mi fic.

Como sabrán, fanfiction no deja subir imágenes (por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, y creedme que he intentado subir imágenes entre capítulos y no he podido)

Así que quería dejarles el link de mi página en Facebook, donde cree un álbum para que no se pierdan las escenas que iré subiendo en el transcurso de la historia.

El link es: pg/WonderlandEi/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1026781597456798

O en defecto, la página es "El mundo surreal de Ei", en la sección fotos/álbumes/Crónicas de la Arena.

No duden en darse una vuelta por ahí, las imágenes son bastante necesarias para que puedan disfrutar de la historia en su totalidad.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye-


	15. Capitulo 13

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 13

Marcaban poco más de las nueve de la noche, estaba ayudando a sus hijos a lavarse los dientes para luego mandarlos a dormir. Pero, escucho una fuerte explosión en la cercanía de su casa, y es que justamente ellos vivían cerca a las murallas de la aldea, haciendo que, en una invasión, fuesen unos de los primeros en sentir el ataque.

Una segunda explosión lo saco de su dubitación.

―Papa, están cayendo bolas de fuego desde el cielo, acaban de destrozar la casa del vecino de la otra cuadra ―manifestó uno de sus gemelos, mientras observaba por una de las ventanas pequeñas que tenían a lado de la calle.

― ¡Apártate de las ventanas, es peligroso! ―exclamó Niashi, corriendo hacia su hijo.

Una tercera explosión hizo que su casa temblase, al parecer una de las bolas de fuego había chocado con la casa de ha lado.

Gritos de personas pidiendo ayudan empezaron a escucharse desde afuera.

―Querido ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Sentí que nuestra casa temblaba… ―pregunto su esposa, que ante lo ocurrido se había despertado y aun con su debilidad, se había parado, ubicándose en la puerta de su dormitorio.

―Sahira… ―pronuncio su esposo, mientras se acercaba a ella, con sus gemelos en brazos―. Tendrán que ocultarse en el refugio que tenemos en el sótano. Parece que estamos siendo atacados ―la cargo en su espalda, y con sus hijos de rastra, los resguardo en el sótano que tenían en su hogar.

―Papa ¿No te quedarás? ―preguntó con tristeza, su otro hijo gemelo que había permanecido callado.

―No, debo ir a ayudar a los demás vecinos, en esta parte de la ciudad solo moran aldeanos y comerciantes, no se preocupen, aquí estarán a salvo, volveré ―respondió el Taiyō, mientras los observaba con cariño, para luego cerrar la puerta, desapareciendo de escena.

Los gemelos abrazaron a su madre, no podían evitar mostrar miedo en sus rostros de infantes.

―Mis pequeños, no teman, su papa estará bien, él es muy fuerte ―emitió Sahira, abrazándolos con ternura.

Pero lo cierto era que, incluso ella tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriese a su amado, más debía mostrar determinación, por sus hijos.

/*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/

Salió a la calle y encontró devastación a su paso, empezó a ayudar a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas entre las ruinas de lo que habían sido sus casas. Afortunadamente, la ayuda llego rápido y demás ninjas empezaron a evacuar a los afectados.

― ¿Saben quiénes son los que nos están atacando? ―pregunto Niashi abatido, mientras usaba su elemento tierra para evitar que las bolas de fuego chocasen con las casas.

―El ataque viene de la parte trasera de la aldea, no estamos seguros de quienes sean… ―le respondió su desconocido camarada, mientras usaba su sentido sensorial para encontrar sobrevivientes entre los escombros.

Dos personajes aparecieron en el cielo, cerca de ellos, se trataba de dos mujeres que estaban usando sus abanicos como espadas. Se golpeaban sin piedad. Una era Temari-sama la hermana mayor del Kazekage y la otra mujer era…

―Temari-sama… está enfrentándose a Temari-sama… ―tartamudeo sorprendido el ninja que estaba cerca de Niashi.

 _No puede ser, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ese traje que lleva una de ellas… ¿Por qué está usando el traje de combate de nuestro clan? ¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con Anngelius? –pensó Niashi, mientras se subía a una de las torres más altas de la zona, para tener una mejor vista de la situación._

El usuario del elemento explosivo que lanzaba las bolas de fuego, estaba ubicado en la parte alta de la entrada sur de la aldea. Era sin duda, el líder del clan Hakunetsu, o mejor se parecía al líder de dicho clan, ya que también llevaba la túnica de los Taiyō.

Corrió hacia esa dirección, por el momento la prioridad era evitar que siguiesen atacando la aldea desde el aire con ese jutsu destructivo que poseían los Hakunetsu. No sería fácil llegar y enfrentarlo, pero como ex Anbu, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de paralizarlo.

En el trayecto, se topó con una presencia que iba hacia la misma dirección que él.

― ¡¿Shun?! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar protegiendo el hospital? ―preguntó intrigado Niashi, corriendo a su lado.

―Niashi-san, cuanto tiempo… ―respondió a secas la kunoichi―, el hospital tiene ninjas eficientes que lo protejan, por ahora, pensé que lo mejor sería neutralizar al desgraciado que está destruyendo la aldea.

―Pensé lo mismo, aun no entiendo la razón de por qué no hacen nada al respecto para detenerlo… ―articulo el rubio.

― ¿Has notado que los atacantes, aparte de parecer clones de los líderes de clanes, están llevando la túnica representativa de nuestro clan? ―inquirió con un aire de molestia la castaña, haciendo de lado las palabras de su compañero.

―Ah, lo he notado… tengo el presentimiento de que Ann esta involucrada en todo esto.

Shun se detuvo en seco, busco sensorialmente la presencia de su líder médico.

―Ella no se encuentra en la aldea, no puedo sentir su presencia ―expreso con alivio la kunoichi―, no, ella jamás provocaría este tipo de situaciones…

Niashi, quien también se había detenido, no tenía la misma calma en sus ojos.

―Ya veo, bueno, lo mejor será proseguir, debemos detener a ese escupe fuego.

Los dos retomaron su marcha.

Kankurō forcejeaba con su rival, verse ha el mismo sin maquillaje mientras luchaba, le producía una sensación nada agradable.

― ¿Qué no piensas sacar a tus marionetas? ―manifestó su clon.

―Hum, eso es lo que quieres ¿no? No soy tan idiota como para sacar los objetos que pueden ser utilizados en mi contra ―respondió el castaño, mientras le propinaba una patada directa a las costillas de su clon, quien retrocedió debido a ello.

―Maldito… ―blasfemo este último.

Shikamaru, quien se había centrado en auxiliar a los heridos que encontraba, apenas se liberó del ayudar, se detuvo en pensar una estrategia. El mayor oponente que debían detener era el clon del líder del clan Hakunetsu, del cual su original había sido neutralizado por su misma copia y se encontraba inconsciente junto a este, en la parte más alta de la entrada, rodeado por una muralla de fuego, para evitar que lo atacasen.

Dos presencias aparecieron a metros suyos de distancia.

―Los ataques directos con el son peligrosos, mas acabo de encontrar su punto débil, Shun, necesito que lo distraigas, para así poder efectuar mi técnica de sello ―articuló con seguridad el Taiyō.

―Hum, déjamelo a mí ―respondió la castaña.

El Nara quedo sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento de sus ojos, tal parecía que los de la Arena también tenían buenos estrategas.

Se acercó a ellos.

―Es un buen plan, he notado que también tienes la perspectiva que derrotarlos es una perdida tiempo, el cual no tenemos mucho. No sé qué clase de sello utilizas, pero les ayudare, sirviendo como apoyo en la distracción.

Los Taiyō lo miraron con desconfianza, Shun saco una kunai de su vestimenta con la clara intención de atacar si es que daba un paso más.

― ¿Qué hace un ninja extranjero en este lugar? De seguro, tienes algo que ver con los que están atacando nuestra villa. Identifícate, si es que no quieres que te rebane ese rostro sereno que irradia pereza.

―Eh… espera, soy un aliado, estoy aquí por petición del Kazekage y su familia ―indico Shikamaru al ver que lo apuntaban con gresca―. Tranquilícese señora…

Shun se mantuvo en la misma posición, ella era de los que no confiaban en extranjeros.

―Baja tu brazo Shun, a mí tampoco me gusta tratar con ninjas de otras aldeas, pero lo que dice el forastero es cierto ―intervino Niashi, mientras posaba su mano, en la de su compañera para que esta bajase la guardia―, lo he visto interactuar con Gaara-sama y sus hermanos, creo que eres el representante que envió Konoha para debatir los escenarios de los próximos exámenes chunin, ¿no?

―Ah, así es, ahora que recuerdo, yo también te he visto en la Academia de esta aldea, debo suponer que eres un instructor.

―Soy Taiyō Nagashi, director de la Academia y sensei de los de tercer año. No quiero ser grosero, pero no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones extensas, debemos detener a Hakunetsu-sama, esa es nuestra prioridad.

―Comprendo, entonces díganme cómo puedo serles de ayuda.

Luego de una corta explicación, los tres se dirigieron hacia su objetivo. El clon era un hombre enorme pero delgado, con un largo cabello castaño que llegaba al suelo, creaba las bolas de fuego con partes de la muralla y a las que agregaba una especie de lava incandescente que expulsaba el mismo de su boca.

Shun y Shikamaru se ocuparon de distraerlo, provocando que este los atacara con el fuego que tenía acumulado a su alrededor. Fue luego de unos varios minutos, cuando parecía que el clon había ganado, donde Niashi aprovecho su descuido, apareciendo en sus espaldas, gracias a su manejo del doton no jutsu (jutsu de elemento tierra) y clavando en su espalda una espada, con un pergamino de sellado, inmovilizándolo por completo mientras se aprisionaba en las telas del sello.

Con eso, la lluvia de bolas de fuego cesó. Niashi termino de completar el sello para luego partir a ayudar a los demás líderes de clanes que se encontraban a los alrededores, y que tenían una intensa lucha contra sus propios clones.

―Podrás copiar todos mis ataques y usar los mismos elementos que yo, pero hay algo que solo yo poseo y tú careces ―exclamo con poderío el líder Taiga, mientras se abalanzaba directamente hacia su clon, el cual había tomado la misma acción de ataque, los dos se cruzaron mientras empuñaban sus espadas de viento cortante. Quedaron dándose las espaldas por unos segundos, hasta que uno de ellos cayó secamente al suelo, la sangre empezó a salir abundantemente desde su abdomen, sin duda había sido una herida mortal.

― ¿Có… como… es po… sible? ―articulo apenas, el clon derrotado con los ojos abiertos del asombro, con el poco aire que le quedaba en su garganta.

―Ya te lo dije, una copia jamás podrá hacerle frente al original y ganar ―respondió Neri Taiga, mientras se acercaba a él, y deshacía su técnica de viento que poseía en su brazo.

Niashi llego segundos después a ese escenario.

―Me alegra saber Taiga-sama que pudo obtener la victoria, por favor, le pido permiso para sellar al individuo ―expreso el Taiyō.

―Hu hu… la sombra jamás podrá vencer a la figura real de la cual es copia ―expreso con orgullo el Taiga―. Ah, lo mejor será sellarlo, no porque tenga miedo que huya, en su estado no se moverá ni un centímetro ―rio―, más lo conveniente creo que sería que no muera, me emocione un poco más de la cuenta, es que hace años que no me enfrentaba con un oponente digno y casi termine destripándolo… ―termino diciendo con un poco de pena el líder, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

―Descuide, el sello le prolongara la vida lo suficiente, hasta que podamos sacar provecho de su captura ―respondió Niashi, mientras aplicaba el sello en el clon malherido.

―Niashi… ¿Por qué estos clones llevan puesta la vestimenta de los de tu clan? ―emitió directamente el Taiga, esta vez con una voz muy seria―. Sé que tú ya no perteneces y sirves a ellos, pero…

―Mi fidelidad y servicio le pertenecen a la fuerza militar de Sunakagure, podría dar mi vida ciegamente en sacrificio si el Kazekage-sama me lo pidiese; no tengo idea si esto es una rebelión del clan Taiyō, mas debe saber que yo no estoy involucrado con los planes de estos ―pronuncio con seriedad Niashi, terminando de aplicar el sello y levantándose para mirar con determinación a los ojos del líder de los Taiga.

―Ah, no quería ofenderte, veo sinceridad en tus palabras, me disculpo ―dijo el Taiga, mientras quitaba la preocupación de su rostro.

Anngelius bajó con cuidado a su hermano inconsciente, el cual estaba cargando y lo acostó en el suelo.

El lugar era el final de esa pequeña y delgada península que se adentraba al océano.

―Tardaste un poco más de lo planeado ¿El Kazekage dio contigo? ―preguntó serenamente, Eros, mientras seguía escribiendo en la una plataforma enorme de metal, la cual estaba recubierta en oro y en la cual había tallado varios jeroglíficos y símbolos alquimios.

Ann no respondió, mas elevo sus manos al cielo nocturno, el cual estaba inundado por la luz de la luna llena. Parecía que trataba de medir las estrellas.

―Aún tenemos bastante tiempo ¿no? ―preguntó esta vez Ágape, quien también estaba ayudando a escribir en aquel tablero extraño.

―La luna llegará al punto establecido en dos horas y veinte minutos aproximados ―dijo a secas la Taiyō―. Ese será el momento en el cual tendremos nuestra última oportunidad...

Una fuerte brisa proveniente del océano hizo que sus cabellos empezasen a bailar salvajemente en el aire.

―Al final, los clones nos sirvieron de ayuda, es una pena que no puedan venir con nosotros, me caían bien ―murmuro casi para sí, Eros, mientras se levantaba para tomar un breve descanso de tanto estar agachado en el suelo.

―Hummm… pobrecitos, y creer que se están sacrificando por nosotros… ―agrego Ágape, mientras dejaba de escribir y observaba fijamente la luna llena con un aire de resignación.

Anngelius se mantuvo en silencio, aunque una mueca de tristeza se apodero de sus casi siempre inexpresivos labios.

Lo atrapó de una de sus piernas y empezó a girarlo alrededor suyo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, para luego aventarlo por los aires. Acto seguido, lo secundó para seguir atacándolo en el aire.

Gaara junto sus brazos y piernas para crear una defensa, los golpes del clon eran bastante agresivos, pudo notar que este apuntaba a la unión de articulaciones y ha órganos vitales. Sin duda, su plan era querer sacarlo de combate en el menor tiempo posible.

Volvieron a caer en el suelo, el clon empezó a atacarlo con una secuencia de puños, todos apuntando hacia su rostro.

Terminó atajando los puños de su oponente con sus manos, obligándolos a forcejear entre ellos. Tenían sus miradas frente a frente.

― ¿Por qué peleas fervientemente contra mí? ¿Qué acaso no eres capaz de darte cuenta que solo te están utilizando? ―manifestó Gaara con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

―Te equivocas, Ann-sama no nos está utilizando, nosotros le estamos ayudando por voluntad propia ―respondió Gaados, el clon. Su rostro reflejaba una gran determinación. Aprovechando que su estatura era un poco mayor a la del Kazekage, se atrevió a golpearlo con la cabeza, haciendo que este retrocediese por el dolor que le provoco en su frente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas afirmando que no te importa perder tu vida con tal de ayudarla, así no recibas nada a cambio? ―exclamo Gaara, mientras por una de sus mejillas empezaba a correr unas ligeras gotas de sangre provenientes de la reciente herida de su frente.

―Ah, así es. Anngelius-sama es para nosotros los clones, tan importante, como para ti lo es esta aldea a la que llamas hogar ―expresó Gaados, a quien también se le empezaron a deslizar las lágrimas carmesí provenientes de su también herida frente.

Gaara no podía comprender de donde provenía esa genuina fidelidad ¿Que significaba todo esto? Su clon poseía una personalidad tan diferente a la suya, en lo poco que convivieron batallando, pudo distinguir es su rostro de copia, mas expresiones de las que el mismo podía apreciar en su rostro frente al espejo, todas las mañanas al despertar.

Una ventisca fulminante interrumpió su encuentro. Cuatro presencias se agregaron a la escena.

Y es que luego de neutralizar y sellar a todos los clones de los líderes que habían invadido la aldea, solo quedaron las copias de Temari y Kankurō, los cuales al verse en desventaja, se retiraron al desierto, donde prosiguieron en su batalla con los originales, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban el tercer clon y el Kazekage.

―Gaara ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó de forma exigente Temari, mientras se alineaba a la derecha de su pelirrojo hermano.

―Ah, me encuentro bien… ―respondió Gaara, un tanto preocupado al verla, y es que ella era quien tenía un mal aspecto, su ropa estaba un tanto desgarrada y tenía una de sus mejillas hinchada al parecer por una sesión de golpes.

―Cielos, preocúpate primero por ti misma Temari, mira cómo te encuentras, estas que te desmayas del agotamiento ―dijo Kankurō con un tono de incredulidad, agregándose a sus hermanos.

― ¡Cállate Kankurō! ―exclamo la rubia mientras extendía su abanico, en señal de ataque.

Ha metros de ellos los clones también tenían su reencuentro.

―Ya veo, así que los demás doce fueron capturados ―articulo Gaados con tranquilidad.

No pudo evitar fijarse en lo malheridos que estaban sus compañeros, en especial la chica, quien llevaba el nombre de "Temados".

― ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? ¿Acaso fue esa cosa rubia con forma de mujer que tenemos frente? Parece una clase de bestia ruda… ―agregó el clon de Gaara, con una cara graciosa de escepticismo, mientras apuntaba de forma infantil hacia la rubia original.

Temari reacciono de mala manera antes las palabras que había dicho el clon de su hermano menor.

―Muchacho malcriado ¿A quién te atreves a llamar "bestia ruda? Voy a darte una paliza, que probablemente te lleve al mundo de los muertos, es una vergüenza que Gaara tenga un ser maleducado y grosero como clon ―enuncio molesta la mayor de los de la Arena, a tal grado que el cansancio que mostraba desapareciese y fuese remplazado con una energía agresiva.

Los tres clones soltaron a reír, ante la reacción de Temari. Sion duda sus personalidades diferían mucho de los originales hermanos.

― ¿I quiin ti itrivis i llimir "bistii ridi"? ―dijo con tono burlón el clon de Kankurō, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y simulaba tener dos coletas, a modo de copiar a la Temari original.

Volvieron a desbaratarse de risa luego de eso, incluso el Kankurō original se aguantó la risa, por la imitación de su copia.

―Basta de estupideces, ustedes ―dijo Gaara con mesura en su voz, dirigiéndose a los clones―. Nunca podrán ganarnos, menos ahora que estamos los tres juntos como equipo, lo diré por única vez, ríndanse o aténganse a su destrucción.

Los clones guardaron silencio ante sus palabras, la seriedad volvió a sus rostros, intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sin duda ya habían elegido.

―Venid por nosotros, más le aseguramos que no nos iremos solos a los brazos de la muerte, ustedes vendrán con nosotros ―sentencio Gaados, mientras empezaba a usar la arena de su alrededor. Sus clones hermanos también se pusieron en guardia.

Gaara no quería llegar a este punto, mas debía apurarse, no permitiría que la Taiyō escapase y si tenía que derrotar a cualquiera que le estorbase, no dudaría en hacerlo. Ni él ni sus hermanos.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, para recobrar la firmeza, y concentrarse en cumplir su misión.

―Kankurō, Temari, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos acabar con esto rápido ―señaló Gaara―, usaremos nuestro ataque combinado, con suerte, puede que no perezcan.

―Ah, sería lo indicado, nos convendría que no muriesen ―agrego Kankurō.

―Por mí que desaparezcan ―dijo Temari.

Entonces, los dos bandos empezaron a enfrentarse.

Los clones se separaron, a comparación de lo originales, quienes permanecieron juntos, apoyando sus espaldas entre ellos, como estrategia de protección, no había punto ciego en esa simple pero eficiente defensa.

Gaados fue el primero en atacarlos, mas no fijo su mirada en su yo original, se dirigió a Kankurō, quien fue apoyado por sus hermanos, para evitar que siquiera lo tocase.

Pero no se dieron cuenta, que mientras ellos protegían a Kankurō, la copia del castaño aprovechaba la oportunidad para quitarle uno de los pergaminos que este portaba en su espalda. La arena de Gaara intento impedir que el objeto sea hurtado, mas apenas forcejeo contra los hilos invisibles del clon, el pergamino se abrió, invocando a la marioneta más preciada de Kankurō, Sasori, o ahora conocida y rebautizada con el nombre de "escorpión".

"Kandos" como fue nombrado el clon del marionetista, tomo ágilmente a la marioneta bajo su posesión.

―Maldición ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, Kankurō? ―reclamo Temari molesta, al ver que ahora los clones habían reducido la desventaja que llevaban.

―Tranquila, pudieron haberme quitado a mi marioneta más poderosa, pero si no saben usarla, de nada les servirá ―pronuncio Kankurō con serenidad.

Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, de nada servía reclamar por algo que ya estaba hecho.

Los clones empezaron a atacar con sus respectivos elementos, más los hermanos de la arena, seguían juntos, aunque dándose las espaldas en la formación que habían decidido desde el principio, giraban de lugar si era necesario. Más se mantenían en el mismo eje.

Gaados, Temados y Kandos empezaron a acercarse a sus rivales, parecía que habían conseguido tener la ventaja y muy cercanamente la victoria.

Los hermanos por su parte se mostraban un tanto agotados, el estar solo defendiéndose los había puesto en un grado de exigencia extrema que los hacia gastar gran parte de su chackra.

― ¡Ahora es el momento! ―ordeno Gaara con diligencia.

Temari y Kankurō rompieron posiciones y saltaron hacia el aire, dejando a su hermano menor solo, a punto de ser atacado por los tres clones de forma continua.

Recibió los tres ataques sincronizados de los clones, para luego caer al suelo, deshaciéndose y volviendo a ser uno con la arena.

―Un clon de arena… entonces… el original no está aquí… ―articuló perplejo el clon pelirrojo.

Fue entonces que el suelo de sus pies empezó a moverse, atrapando a los tres clones y reuniéndolos, arrastrándolos hacia el medio.

Gaara reapareció de la arena, mientras sus hermanos cayeron del cielo. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora eran los clones quienes estaban acorralados.

―Gaados, has algo, la arena es tu elemento ―pronuncio nerviosa Temados mientras intentaba zafarse del suelo que los mantenía cautivos.

―Es lo que intento, más el suelo no reacciona ―dijo Gaados―, a no ser que esto sea…

―Así es, no es la arena quien los ha atrapado ―lo interrumpió Gaara―, existe otro elemento que ahora puedo dominar, el polvo dorado.

Mientras Gaara distraía a su clon, Kankurō empezó a forcejear con el suyo, para poder recuperar a su marioneta "Escorpión".

Sasori empezó a moverse de forma errónea, por un lado los hilos le ordenaban atacar, mientras que otros hilos le indicaban ponerse en modo de defensa.

Temados intento ayudar a su compañero usando su abanico, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

― ¡Muy lenta! ―gritó Temari, agitando su abanico―. ¡Arte ninja, jutsu de viento: Ventisca! ―remató.

Las medidas olas de aire cortante, fueron dirigidas hacia los capturados, haciendo que la clon perdiese su abanico y que Sasori quedara tendido en el suelo, debido a que le cortasen todos los hilos que lo manipulaban.

― ¡Bien hecho Temari! ―esbozó Kankurō, quien con rapidez propia de un marionetista veterano, tomo posesión nuevamente de Sasori.

Ambos hermanos mayores se alejaron, para que Gaara rematase a los cautivos.

―No importa que hagan con nosotros, reapareceremos una, otra y otra vez que seamos necesarios ―articuló con decisión Gaados.

Gaara los observó, ninguno de ellos mostraba miedo en sus rostros, más aceptación por lo que acababa de acontecer.

― ¡Gaara! ―gritaron a coro sus hermanos mayores, dando la señal de que continuase.

El Kazekage empezó a encerrar a los clones en una esfera enorme y hueca, de arena; Temari y Kankurō se subieron en las nubes de arena flotantes que creo este para ese momento, para que rodeasen la esfera y tuviesen a su disponibilidad las aberturas de la misma, ellos, usando su abanico y el elemento fuego de Sasori, empezaron a llenar la esfera, volviéndola un horno caldeante.

 _En verdad espero que sobrevivan a esto ―pensó el pelirrojo._

― ¡Ataúd de arena en llamas! ―alzo su mano en dirección de la esfera y la cerró con fuerza.

La esfera se comprimió en extremo junto con su contenido, para luego explotar debido a la presión. No quedo rastros de los clones, más si un considerable hueco en su lugar.

―Andando, nuestro siguiente objetivo nos espera ―ordeno el Kazekage, siendo el primero en moverse, parecía tranquilo por fuera, más una extraña sensación hizo que sintiese una ligera punzada en un lugar de su tórax.

Daena entro a los dominios de su clan, todos estaban sorprendidos por su presencia. Muchos se quedaron paralizados observándola.

― ¿Qué tanto me miran? ―gruñó―. La aldea está siendo atacada, y ustedes se acuartelan por el miedo a esas míseras bombas ¡Somos Taiyōs! Deberíamos estar luciéndonos, enfrentándonos a los invasores ¡¿Qué no tienen orgullo?! ―remató.

Todos los presentes, agacharon sus cabezas, ellos eran poderosos, pero no eran nada si no había un líder imponente que los dirigiese.

―Daena-sama, los que están atacando la aldea, son seres con apariencia similar a los líderes de los demás clanes, y llevan nuestras vestimentas, como si fuesen suyas ―manifestó uno de los sub-lideres.

―Todo esto es culpa de mi hija, ella fue quien creo a esos monstruos ―indico la Taiyō, aprovechando la situación e ignorancia de sus congéneres―, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es detenerla, para limpiar el nombre de nuestro clan.

Todos los Taiyōs se miraron asombrados entre ellos, ante las declaraciones de la que aun consideraban su líder.

―Tiene razón…

―Anngelius-sama nos ha traicionado…

―Debemos hacer algo al respecto…

―Debe recibir un castigo…

Los murmullos empezaron a inundar el lugar.

―Así es, por eso necesito que me apoyen ―explico Daena con diligencia―, saldremos ahora mismo, y traeremos a la traidora de vuelta, y la castigaremos según corresponde la ley. ¡Reunid a los cantores! Tengo la certeza de saber dónde se encuentra, pero como es de noche, necesitaremos la protección de los dioses ¡Los seguidores de Anubis también vendrán con nosotros! ―ordenó.

Todos empezaron a movilizarse, confiaban ciegamente en las palabras de Daena.

 _Anngelius, sea lo que sea que estés tramando, no permitiré que escapes, prefiero que partas al mundo de los muertos, aunque no merezcas reunirte con tu padre…_

Empezó a caminar con tranquilidad, con dirección a su mansión, debía ponerse su traje de batalla por si ameritaba usarlo.

Por fin habían terminado de escribir el ritual.

―Oh, que cansancio, ya no veía la hora de terminar ―dijo Ágape mientras se tumbaba en el suelo arenoso―. ¿Ustedes no están cansados?

Ella no tuvo respuesta. Se levantó para saber por qué estaban tan callados sus compañeros. Lo que observó, la dejo pálida del susto.

Tanto Ann como Eros, miraban con seriedad a las tres presencias que habían aparecido a un par de metros en frente.

―Así que lamentablemente nos tuvimos que volver a ver ―expreso Ann, soltando luego un suspiro de resignación.

―No sé para que sirva ese tablero con símbolos, pero no dejare que lo use, usted y sus clones vendrán con nosotros, hacia sea a la fuerza ―decreto el pelirrojo mientras hacía que la arena se moviese e dirección hacia ellos.

―Déjame ayudarte, puedo ser la distracción mientras ustedes se ubican en otro lugar ―dijo Eros, mientras se ponía en frente de su ama con intención de protegerla.

Los hermanos de la Arena estaban a punto de atacarlos.

―No, tú tienes otro deber junto con Ágape ―Ann lo agarro de su brazo y lo lanzo en dirección al tablero de alquimia en el cual se encontraban los otros dos restantes―. Yo me encargare de ellos tres, hasta que llegue el momento.

Apunto su mano hacia el tablero, encerrando su contenido en una barrera esférica, la cual empezó a levitar, para luego tomar gran altura.

Eros intento gritar y escapar de la esfera que lo aprisionaba mas no pudo, su puesto sería el de un observador.

Ann se despojó del traje de Jefe médico que siempre portaba, dejando verse con su traje de batalla, si bien no era nada femenino, le hacía más fácil el movimiento, al hacer eso también, dejo expuesto los brazaletes de sello que tenía en sus brazos.

Un jutsu de viento fue lo primero que la alcanzo, obligándola a retroceder, obligándola que se parase en la superficie del agua.

―Vaya que impacientes ―murmuró.

Si bien la luna iluminaba todo el lugar, el viento traído por las olas del océano, daban un toque frio al ambiente.

Los tres hermanos ya no estaban para rodeos, lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

Ann sonrió como muy pocas veces lo sabía hacer, no sabía si era la ansiedad que le producía el momento o el secreto que les revelaría a aquellos incrédulos que habían osado atacarla.

Pronto se marcharía de ese mundo para siempre, ya no importaba si guardaba ese secreto que su clan fervientemente había ocultado por centenares de años.

Nada importaba ahora, solo su libertad.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Con un día de retraso pero actualice, oh sí.**


	16. Capitulo 14

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 14.

Despertó de ese mundo acuoso que lo rodeaba, había mucha luz para sus sensibles ojos. Se movió bruscamente debido a ello. Parte de su ser empezó a sentir algo extraño, algo que más tarde se le explicaría que se llamaba ruido.

Un ser apareció. Tocaba algo en el objeto extraño que estaba debajo de él, con eso a lo que los humanos llamaban manos.

Ella fue el primer humano que observaron sus ojos. Quedó cautivado e hipnotizado, no sabía que era esa extraña sensación que inundo su desnudo cuerpo. Inconscientemente, sus manos se movieron hacia ella, quería sentirla, tocarla. Pero no pudo avanzar, se encontró con la dura realidad que estaba atrapado en una especie de barrera transparente. Movió sus extremidades inferiores con molestia, un sentimiento llamado frustración lo inundo.

Vaya, así que ya tenemos a nuestro primer consciente ―Ann observó al clon, que repetidamente golpeaba el cristal con sus manos, como queriendo escapar de donde se encontraba.

Se acercó al tubo contenedor donde se encontraba el clon del Kazekage. Este la miraba de una forma bastante rara, pero a la vez ingenua, no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a un bebe humano en sus primeros meses de vida. Quiso asegurarse si su suposición era cierta.

Tecleo en el monitor para activar los cables biosensoriales que este tenía adheridos a su sistema nervioso central prematuro, al igual que el conducto de aire que tenía sujetados en su boca y en el abdomen medio, donde un cordón umbilical artificial le suministraba lo necesario para su desarrollo y crecimiento. Todo esto era posible gracias al avance de la biotecnología y el implemento de células madres en la producción de células, sin olvidar el ninjutsu médico y de creación.

Toco la última tecla, que ejecuta el comando que había creado para esta situación, al clon se le administraría una base de datos básicos, para que iniciase su objetiva existencia con el actuar de una persona adulta, eliminando las fases prenatal, infantil y adolecente y todo lo que estas implicasen.

El clon sintió una sacudida extrema en su cabeza que lo hizo convulsionarse por unos segundos, se desesperó, intento liberarse de esa extensiones que le causaban tanto sufrimiento, sintió un cambio radical recorrer por cada musculo de su cuerpo. Para luego quedar flotando inerte, cayó en estado de trance, perdió la conciencia por unos momentos.

Reacciono de nuevo, elevo su cabezo y observo detenidamente su alrededor. Se encontraba en un tubo enorme de retención, a lado suyo, había otros seres en su misma condición. Miro hacia el frente, hacia esa mujer que minutos atrás había hecho algo en ese artefacto, al parecer provocando su repentina explosión de conocimiento.

Elevo sus manos, apoyándolas al vidrio que lo aprisionaban, no mejor dicho, lo protegían, ya que aún era un ser incompleto, el estar afuera le provocaría el fin de su existencia y eso era algo que por alguna razón le producía cierto repudio.

 _¿Puedes entender lo que digo?_ ―escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Era la mujer, quien se había colocado un pequeño artilugio en uno de sus oídos, el cual, al parecer estaba conectado directamente a él. Ahora era ella quien lo miraba fijamente.

Intento sacarse el respirador que tenía adherido en su boca, para emitir una respuesta, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para proceder.

 _No es necesario que articules palabra alguna por el momento, si me entiendes, mueve tu cabeza afirmativamente, dos veces ―_ sentencio la voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

Entonces movió su cabeza tal cual se lo había ordenado.

 _Intenta comunicarte conmigo, dime algo, lo que sea ―_ dictaminó de nuevo la Taiyō en su mente.

El clon dudo por unos segundos, tenía muchas cosas que preguntar. Más se decidió por unas en particular.

 _¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú? Manifestó._

Anngelius se ajustó el sensor que tenía en lateral, manteniendo su fría expresión en el rostro.

 _Eres un ser clonado, creado gracias a la biotecnología y avance científico de la ciencia médica. Yo soy Ann-sama, la creadora de tal proceso que dio paso a tu existencia. En resumen, tu creadora._

El clon sintió un nudo en su garganta, las palabras que recién había asimilado, le producían una terrible sensación en su ser.

 _¿Fueron demasiadas palabras? ¿Lograste comprender todo lo que te dije? Responde_ ―agregó la Taiyō al ver que no tenía respuesta inmediata.

 _Ah, he comprendido sus palabras en su totalidad, pero… ―titubeo, ya que la duda lo asaltaba―, he sentido una amarga sensación, no me siento bien… aunque no entiendo la razón…_

 _Ya veo, deberás acostumbrarte, el mundo al que has venido está lleno de amarguras, si mis simples palabras te hirieron, otras serían capaces de eliminarte. Trata de ser lo menos sensible posible, no se te será difícil, tu original ha logrado dominar ese aspecto casi en su totalidad._

El clon asintió con su cabeza. Contrajo sus piernas hacia su abdomen y se abrazó con sus manos, manteniéndose inerte en su pequeño mundo acuoso.

 _Lo que estas sintiendo ahora, se llama inseguridad, también debes dejar de sentirla, sino serás un fracaso para la misión a la que estas destinado._

Cerró los ojos y agacho su cabeza, ya no quería seguir escuchando a esa fría voz que repercutía en su mente. Pensó que tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido nunca haber salido de su estado inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ya casi no tenía oxígeno en sus pulmones, reacciono rápidamente, apareciendo en la superficie del desierto, halando en sus brazos a sus compañeros inconscientes pero con signos vitales. Se tumbó al suelo, sus brazos y piernas tenia quemaduras de segundo grado y una leve cortada en un costado de su abdomen. Su respiración era agitada, por poco y hubiesen muerto con el ataque de los hermanos de la arena. Pero el logro encontrar una pequeña abertura en ese ataque de sincronía perfecta, pudiendo escapar con sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, "hermanos" ya que a pesar de ser clones, el lazo sanguíneo era similar en ellos.

Con esfuerzo se reincorporo, levantándose con letargo y un poco de jadeo. No tenía tiempo para descansar, debía ir a ayudar a Anngelius, la cual sentía que su chackra estaba en descenso, seguramente debido al enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo con el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Empezó a caminar, con lentitud debido a la herida que descubrió en uno de sus tobillos, con rumbo a donde se estaba librando la batalla más importante de esa noche.

Miro al cielo por unos segundos, la luna llena estaba cerca a estar en su punto más alto, una sensación de intranquilidad lo inundo.

Anngelius recibió el ataque combinado que le había mandado el equipo del Kazekage. No se había ni siquiera dignado en protegerse, la caída provoco que casi se sumergiese en el océano. Se levantó. Una delgada gota de sangre descendió de su frente, recorriendo una de sus mejillas, para luego caer al vacío.

Pero interpuso uno de sus brazos, en el trayecto, haciendo que la gota de sangre cayese encima de uno de sus brazaletes de sello.

Esa diminuta lágrima carmesí era lo único que necesitaba para librarse de esos malditos sellos. Los cuales cayeron al mar, apenas se abrieron.

Gaara y su equipo no volvieron a atacarla, se encontraba en la inestable superficie de agua que era el mar. Sin duda, era una desventaja para ellos.

―Así que piensa resguardarse en el mar, no es una mala estrategia, mas no le servirá por mucho ―enuncio Gaara, mientras intercambiaba miradas de orden con sus allegados.

Temari y Kankurō, se adentraron al mar, el plan era acorralar a la Taiyō, para que esta volviese a la superficie del desierto, donde Gaara se encargaría del resto.

La rubia de las coletas fue quien decidió atacarla primero, extendiendo su abanico.

¡Fūton: Kakeami! ―expreso Temari mientras agitaba con fuerza su herramienta ninja, provocando una enorme ráfaga de viento en forma de red, con la intensión de aprisionar a la Taiyō.

Esta ultimo esquivo el ataque, pero cayó en la trampa, ya que Kankurō era quien daría el ataque real.

¡Jutsu Secreto Rojo: Tríada de Marionetas! ―enuncio el castaño mientras ejecutaba a su marioneta Escorpión, la cual separo su cabeza del cuerpo para lanzar varias hojas triangulares con bombas unidas a ellas desde su cuello y manos.

Varios explosivos llegaron a atinarle a uno de sus brazos, afortunadamente nada que no pueda curar con su propio ninjutsu médico.

Empezó a correr en círculos no permitiría que la obligasen a ir a tierra.

Saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, el cual contenía el símbolo 水 (Mizu/Agua) lo extendió en el cielo, para luego absorberlo literalmente con una de sus manos. Su brazo completo tomo una forma deforme por unos segundos, para luego volver a la normalidad.

Gaara tomo bastante atención a ese acto, haciendo que optase por apoyar a sus hermanos en la afrenta, se adentró al mar en una nube de arena.

―Pero miren quien decidió unirse al juego ―emitió con sarcasmo la Taiyō, mientras corría hacia mar adentro, esquivando los ataques de Temari y Kankurō.

― ¡No escaparas cobarde! ―Emitió Temari extendiendo de nuevo su abanico. Estaba a punto de efectuar su ataque, pero fue interrumpida.

―Detente Temari, guarda tus fuerzas, si se sumerge en el mar, nuestra misión se volverá más difícil ―indico con seriedad el pelirrojo, mientras proveía de una nube de arena a cada uno de sus hermanos.

―Bien pensado, creo que tendremos que usar una de nuestras formaciones si queremos neutralizarla ―agrego Kankurō, mientras traía de vuelta a su lado a su marioneta escorpión.

Anngelius se detuvo a los segundos, ya había alcanzado la distancia que necesitaba.

―Aun no puedo creer que hayan derrotado tan fácilmente a Gaados y su equipo ―expresó esta con molestia en su voz―, ustedes son seres bastante despiadados, al grado de no dudar en exterminar a alguien que este hecho a vuestras semejanzas ―sentencio.

No tuvo respuesta por parte de ellos. Quienes se quedaron observándola en silencio mientras se alineaban para su próximo ataque.

―Supongo que ahora es mi turno de atacarlos ―enuncio la Taiyō mientras hacia una posición bastante extensa, de más de 9 poses, para luego acabar sumergiendo su mano en el agua.

"Arte ninja, jutsu de agua: Llovizna" ―termino pronunciando, volviendo a golpear el agua a su alrededor, haciendo que las gotas de agua se volvieran peligrosas balas disparadas hacia arriba.

Tanto a Temari como Kankurō no les fue difícil defenderse de tal ataque, mas Gaara perdió parte de su preciada arena al cubrirse, cayendo esta al océano.

"Jutsu de agua: Dragones danzantes" ―volvió a articular la de iris dorados, aprovechando la desventaja de sus oponentes.

― ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo es posible que seas un usuario de elemento agua? Sin duda tu clan nos ha ocultado muchos secretos ―expreso Temari, saltando de su nube, para hacerle frente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, suponiendo que Ann era un usuario el cual su especialidad el ataque a distancia.

Más pronto descubriría lo errada que estaba.

Dos de los cinco dragones que aparecieron, fueron directamente hacia la mayor de los de la Arena. Ella no llegaría a esquivarlos, por lo cual Gaara tuvo que abandonar la nube que lo protegía y caminar por encima del agua para crear una barrera que protegiese a su hermana.

Llego justo a tiempo, Temari no salió herida más, uno de los otros dragones restantes había logrado alcanzar a Kankurō, quien también perdió su nube y se vio obligado en permanecer en la superficie del agua.

El pelirrojo, empezó a analizar rápidamente las opciones que tenían, si no terminaban con esto pronto, terminarían los tres hundidos en el fondo del océano.

―No soy una usuario de elemento agua, mas debo admitir que es mi elemento favorito ―pronuncio con un tono serio la Taiyō mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

La expresión de Gaara se frunció más de lo común ¿Qué no era una usuaria del elemento Agua? Pamplinas, su manejo del elemento era bastante avanzado que ni siquiera se podría pensar que eran jutsus de invocación, los cuales eran mucho más escasos.

Se detuvo a un par de metros sobre ellos, levanto su mano derecho y apunto hacia ellos.

―Déjenme ir, y les prometo que jamás volverán a saber de mí, ni ustedes ni nadie, piénsenlo bien, es mi última oferta, tienen 60 segundos antes de que llegue su destrucción ¿Qué decidirán? ―dijo como ultimátum la Taiyō.

―Oye niña, hemos sido bastante compresivos contigo ―le respondió Kankurō, bastante irritado por la osadía de esta.

55, 54, 53, 52, 51…

Empezó a contar la Taiyō.

Gaara la miro con detenimiento, había sido una propuesta estúpida, mas no pudo evitar preocuparse por la seriedad con la que esta lo había pronunciado.

―En el hipotético caso de que aceptáramos dejarte escapar ¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Acaso ese tablero tiene algo que ver al respecto? ―expreso el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a su rubia rival. Por su puesto que no tenía la más mínima intensión de aceptar tal ridiculez, pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad para reunir más información.

No tengo tiempo para deciros los detalles… 30, 29, 28, 27, 26…

Temari exaspero, no soportaba la idea de que alguien menor que ella pudiese hacerle frente a sus hermanos, aun con la desventaja que ellos poseían.

Iba a hablar, pero la superficie del mar donde pisaban empezó a hacerse más inestable de lo que estaba. Un ruido de temblor se lograba escuchar débilmente a la distancia.

―Se acabó el tiempo, espero sepan nadar ―expreso con burla, Ann, mientras se rasgaba un dedo, para invocar a su ayudante.

Fue entonces que los hermanos de la Arena, vieron la monstruosidad que se acercaba a ellos, desde el inmenso océano, un Tsunami de unos 30 metros aproximados, se dirigía con tanta fuerza que devastaría por completo la playa que estaba cercana.

Ah, esto es lo que llamo "Jutsu de agua: Tsunami" ―proclamo Ann mientras se subía al lomo de Iderum y partía volando de ahí.

―Supongo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a la embestida de esa ola ¿no? ―señalo Kankurō con ironía.

Lo ideal hubiese sido moverse y correr con la esperanza de librarse de tal ataque, pero la superficie era bastante inestable, un paso en falso y podrían terminar en el fondo marítimo en cuestión de segundos.

La ola gigante llego a ellos, barriéndolos a su paso, lo único por lo que habían apostado era en mantenerse unidos. El impacto los dejó un tanto desorientados, haciendo que sus cuerpos vagasen al ritmo interno de la marea, sus condiciones de ninjas les permitió soportar la falta de oxígeno y los golpes al llegar a tierra firme.

Gaara fue el primero en levantarse del lodo. Todo había sucedido tan bruscamente, que no pudieron permanecer unidos.

Kankurō apareció a los pocos metros, busco a su marioneta, Sasori, quien se había apoderado de su capucha y se encontraba a unos centímetros de él.

Su rubia hermana era la que no aparecía.

―Bueno, por lo menos la marea se deshizo de uno de ustedes ―manifestó Ann, reapareciendo en escena, con su guardián en el aire, yendo en dirección donde estaba la barrera que encerraba al misterioso tablero, su hermano y clones.

Los menores de la Arena se mostraban preocupados, no podían sentir la presencia de su hermana.

Pero esta apareció desde el lodo, a un lado de la Taiyō, y aprovechando la situación y descuido de esta, la tacleó con su abanico, provocando que cayese al suelo de forma brusca.

Ann apenas pudo darse cuenta de su presencia una vez ya estando en el suelo, se levantó con rapidez y tomo distancia, ahora que estaban de nuevo en tierra, debía tener más precaución. Aunque el suelo estaba húmedo, lo que significaba que el Kazekage estaría fuera de combate por un tiempo.

La luna estaba a minutos de llegar a su punto perfecto.

La Taiyō observo a sus oponentes, los tres aún estaban de pie, dispuesto a la batalla, si pensaba hacer algo, tendría que hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Sus dos manos se armaron con cuchillas de chackra, fijo su vista al oponente más importante, el Kazekage.

Corrió a su dirección, empuñando una de sus manos como espada.

―Te recuerdo que nosotros somos tres ―pronuncio la rubia de las coletas, atravesándose en su camino he intentado golpearla con su abanico nuevamente.

―Ingenua. No caigo en la trampa dos veces ―respondió Ann, mientras se daba lugar entre Temari y su abanico, cruzando por en medio, y aprovechando la ocasión para darle una patada en sus costillas, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.

Fue Kankurō entonces quien decidió relevar a su mayor, puso a Sasori en modo llameante, habiendo que este expulsase grandes llamaradas de fuego por sus manos y boca.

Anngelius prosiguió su camino sin preocuparse del fuego, al contrario salto a las llamas.

― ¡Kankurō, cuidado! Los Taiyō tienen como elemento principal el fuego ―advirtió Gaara, al ver el descuido de su mayor.

Pero Kankurō no logró reaccionar a tiempo, Ann huso sus cuchillas para cortar los hilos que lo conectaban a Sasori, y aprovechando que no podía invocar otra marioneta debido a que se encontraba con los pergaminos mojados, le dio una patada directa, apuntando hacia arriba, haciéndolo volar y caer a metros de distancia.

Por fin, tenía el camino libro para derrotar al Kazekage, corrió directamente hacia él, quien se mostraba bastante tranquilo para tal situación.

― ¿Qué ya no pedirás que me detenga? ¿Oh es que el miedo te impide hablar? ―inquirió ella, mientras juntaba sus manos, formando una cuchilla más grande y saltaba hacia él, con la clara intención de partirlo por la mitad.

―Ya me quedo claro, que no podre persuadir que pare con su intento de fuga, las palabras sobran ―se protegió atajando el ataque con la única arma ninja que tenía a su disposición, una simple kunai―. La única forma de evitar que escape, será derrotándola, Ann-sama…

Apenas termino de hablar, el pelirrojo cambio su expresión drásticamente, su mirada se volvió mucho más seria. No era alguien que usaba taijutsu con frecuencia, pero dada la situación, no tenía opción.

En un segundo, se movió ágilmente, y esquivo el ataque de cuchillas con éxito. La tomó de uno de sus brazos y con todo el peso de su cuerpo la empujo hacia atrás, mientras atravesaba una de sus rodillas para provocar más fácilmente su caído.

Ann cayó de cara contra el suelo, si bien tenía una fuerza abrumadora, era bastante torpe, cosa que Gaara había captado desde la primera que pelearon afueras de la Aldea.

La neutralizo, teniéndola tumbada en el suelo, mientras seguía presionando su brazo de forma torcida hacia su espalda. Ella había desvanecido su técnica de cuchillas para evitar cortarse ella misma.

―El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi especialidad, pero incluso yo tengo unas técnicas de reserva ―argumento el Kazekage, mientras aprisionaba con más fuerza su brazo al grado de casi dislocárselo.

―Si piensas que pediré con voz lastimera que me sueltes, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, puedes arrancarme el brazo si quieres, jamás cederé al grado de suplicar ―espeto Ann, quien tenía en rostro pegado al suelo, prácticamente estaba indefensa, su brazo que tenía libra no lograba alcanzar a su rival.

―Solo debo aguantar, el tiempo en el que la luna pase de posición, he notado que te preocupa eso, si logro evitar que puedas moverte durante ese corto tiempo, habré ganado, aunque si es toda la noche hasta el amanecer, no me afectaría, el sueño y yo no congeniamos desde siempre ―dictamino con seguridad el pelirrojo mientras seguía doblado su brazo con más intensidad.

Anngelius reacciono ante tales palabras, era cierto, si pasaba una hora más así, todo se habría perdido para ella.

Supongo que… tendré que usar esa maldita técnica que herede de mí no tan querida madre ―murmuro Ann, mientras volteaba a ver de lado a su captor que tenía encima―.Lo siento, Kazekage, pero no tengo alternativa…

"Arte ninja, hilos de luz…"

Sus largos cabellos dorados se volvieron agujas filosas, las cuales crecieron en dirección de su rival, atravesándolo sin piedad. Unas gotas gruesas del cálido líquido rojizo empezaron a descender por las agujas.

No quería abrir los ojos, ella odiaba esa técnica, más que todo porque ya había visto en el pasado como su madre la usaba indiscriminadamente para eliminar a sus enemigos.

―Eso… estuvo cerca…

La voz del Kazekage hizo que volteara a ver lo que había sucedido. Milagrosamente este había atajado el ataque, estaba recubierto de un tono dorado, parecía estar hecho de ¿oro? Mas no había podido salir ileso, unas de las agujas de cabello atravesaron uno de sus hombros y la parte baja de su cuello.

― ¿Co… como lograste evitarlas? ―pregunto un tanto asombrada la Taiyō, se sentía aliviada en parte de no haber matado a alguien con esa técnica, mas estaba desesperada por saber que seguía inmovilizada.

―La arena no es el único elemento que manejo ―respondió Gaara―. Ahora que estoy herido de gravedad, me temo que tendré menos ortodoxo con usted, princesa Taiyō. Me disculpo.

Entonces, el Kazekage, con su mano libre pasando por las agujas, toco la cabeza de su rival.

"Suna Raishin" "Trueno divino de la Arena" ―expreso, para luego soltar una descarga eléctrica, dejando a esta en inercia total y en modo de inconciencia.

Las agujas volvieron a ser cabellos normales, debido a la derrota de su amo.

Gaara se levantó, habían ganado.

Una luz extraña se observó en el oscuro cielo nocturno. La barrera que levitaba con el tablero, se ilumino, descendiendo al suelo, a orillas del mar. Iderum, ese fénix imponente se mantenía sentado encima de aquel sello transparente, adentro los clones parecía que rezaban, mientras seguían mirando a la luna, la cual había llegado a su punto más alto, dando entender que ya era medianoche. El tablero se ilumino, tomando una tonalidad color fuego con símbolos y algoritmos con tonos oscuros.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? ―pregunto Temari, acercándose junto con Kankurō a duras penas, debido a sus agotamientos y heridas.

―Ah, me encuentro bien ―respondió el pelirrojo, quien aún podía pararse sin esfuerzo, lo único que tenía destrozado era su ropa y una que otra herida leve.

― Entonces, se acabó todo esto ¿no? Qué alivio ―agrego Kankurō con relajo en su voz.

Y así siguieron hablando entre ellos los hermanos.

Iderum quien observaba con fiereza el lugar donde yacía su derrotada ama. Se batía en una encrucijada mental, no sabía si actuar o no, según con lo que habían acordado.

 _Por favor… Iderum… acepta pelear a mi lado…_

Esa voz en su cabeza, lo saco de su indecisión. Extendió sus alas y se abalanzo hacia donde se encontraban el Kazekage y sus hermanos, y aprovechando el cansancio de estos, tomo a su ama entre sus garras para luego volver al lugar donde se encontraba el altar que abriría el portal.

―Acepto pelear a tu lado Anngelius ―pronuncio la bestia mientras la colocaba en el suelo, y la despertaba devolviendo algo de su chackra.

―Gracias… Iderum… yo… ―articulo apenas la Taiyō mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad ―.Yo… no pienso perder, esta noche seremos liberados del infierno al que se nos ha sometido a ambos… ―saco una kunai de sus herramientas, y se rasgó el brazo entero, provocando una enorme herida, abundante el sangre.

¡Arte ninja, jutsu del ermitaño: Mimetismo animal!

Una luz invadió el cuerpo, tanto de la ama como la bestia. Una gran ventisca se creó alrededor, para luego dar paso a un ser, que al tocar el suelo, produjo una onda expansiva.

―Qué demonios… ―expreso el hermano castaño, al ver que sus otros hermanos quedaron en silencio al observar el ser que había aparecido en la corta distancia.

Con solo batir sus alas, provoco una fuerte ventisca, incluso más potente que el abanico de Temari.

Ese ser era monstruoso, ese ser ya no era humano.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Notas de la autora: Este capítulo no tuve tiempo de editarlo, me disculpo si encuentran algunos dedazos o alguna oración donde me comí o agregue alguna palabra, entre semana intentare editarla. Si están leyendo esto desde Fanfiction, net les aviso que hay una imagen nueva en este capítulo, donde se muestra la transformación de Anngelius, y les recomiendo verla. Pueden encontrarla en mi página de Facebook: "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en la sección Imágenes/"álbumes"/ CRONICAS DE LA ARENA.**

 **Así que ya saben, bye bye.**


	17. Capitulo 15

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 15.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. La herida de su tobillo empezaba a causarle un gran dolor, junto con las quemaduras de su cuerpo.

―No… no puedo dejarme inundar por el dolor… Ann necesita que le devuelva su espada… ―murmuro para sí, el clon, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, volviéndose a levantar, prosiguiendo con su camino.

La voluntad de sus pocos recuerdos era lo que lo motivaba a seguir.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde la primera vez que la vio. ¿Acaso seria unas doce horas o un día? Su primera conversación no fue muy agradable, pero tenía el fuerte impulso de seguir hablando con ella.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, haciendo que el alcance de su vista se extendiera. Sus demás compañeros clones, se mantenían en ese estado inconsciente del cual solo el había logrado despertar.

La mujer joven no se comunicó con él, a pesar de que lo vio como la miraba fijamente en espera de que le hablase.

Apoyo de nuevo sus blandas manos en ese muro cristalino que lo separaba de aquel mundo seco y vacío. Trago un poco de ese líquido amniótico que lo cubría, produciéndole una grave molestia en su interior, un corto periodo de hipo.

Fue entonces que la Taiyō, decidió comunicarse con él.

―No vuelvas a intentar abrir tu boca, esa afección puede lastimarte, si te pasa algo, toda la culpa recaerá sobre mí ―comunicó esta, en la mente del clon.

Una gran emoción invadió al pelirrojo clon, sabía que lo estaba regañando, pero eso no le molestaba, muy al contrario, le alegraba saber que capto su atención.

 _¿Cuánto falta para que pueda salir de este lugar? Me gustaría poder ver con mis ojos, eso a lo que ustedes llaman "cielo"_ _―_ _expreso el clon mientras volvía a pegarse a su cristal, fijando la vista en su creadora._

" _No mucho, unos días, semana y media como máximo"_ _―_ _respondió Ann, revisando los conductos y demás programas conectados a los enormes tubos._

 _Estoy ansioso por salir… hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer_ _―_ _agregó el clon._

Anngelius se mantuvo callada ante esa última declaración del clon. Dejo de hurgar los artefactos científicos que tenía a su alrededor. Se levantó de su lugar, para colocarse justo en frente del tubo de contención donde se encontraba el clon.

 _No deberías emocionarte por conocer este mundo… tu propósito está alejado de la luz del cielo, que tanto, ansias contemplar_ ―señaló Ann, sacando una pequeña barra de chocolate de su bata médica, empezando a devorarla enfrente de él.

El pelirrojo clon centró su atención en aquella barra de material desconocido que ingería la Taiyō.

― _¿Qué es eso de lo que te alimentas? ¿Sabe bien? Inquirió._

― _Se llama "chocolate" y si, es delicioso._

― _¿_ _Yo podré probarlo una vez salga de acá?_

― _No veo el por qué no puedas, aunque…_ _―_ _dudó_ _―_ _puede que no te guste, a tu original, según los informes, le desagrada los dulces._

― _Ya veo… y dime ¿Cómo es la persona de la que fui clonada?_ _―_ _abrió sus ojos con curiosidad._

― _Pues… es idéntico a ti. O mejor dicho, tú eres idéntico a él._

― _Pero… yo no sé cómo soy…_ _―_ _expreso desanimado._

Ann desvió su mirada con indiferencia, ni ella misma sabia porque estaba respondiendo las inquietudes de tal ser. Desconecto el sensor que los comunicaba.

Se alejó del lugar, caminando en silencio.

― ¡Espera! No te vayas, no quiero quedarme solo, por favor, ya no te molestare con más preguntas, vuelve… ―golpeo el cristal, en un intento de llamar su atención.

Pero fue en vano, Ann desapareció de escena, dejándolo solo. Se despegó del vidrio y se encogió de pies y manos. Su rostro volvió a decaer.

Pero a los minutos, la Taiyō reapareció, cargando consigo un espejo grande, tal parece que se había ido a por él.

― _Ahora puedes ver como es tu imagen, te compadezco, eres feo como una roja verruga_ ―expreso luego de reconectarse el artilugio con el que se comunicaba, poniendo el espejo frente al clon.

Este se pegó al vidrio y se observó detenidamente, vio los cables y extensiones que salían de su espalda, su cabello rojo flameante en su mundo acuoso, el color raro que tenían sus ojos y el contorno de estos, mas nada de esto le causo pavor, hasta que noto que estaba completamente desnudo.

De golpe se hizo bolita, tratando de taparse lo máximo posible para que su creadora no lo viese.

― _No me digas que recién te diste cuenta de tu desnudez, sin duda eres una criatura ingenua_ ―la Taiyō alejo el espejo, al ver que ya había cumplido con su objetivo.

― _Usted no me dijo nada al respecto… ―el clon agacho la cabeza, sentía una gran inseguridad―. ¿Por qué yo no me parezco a los demás? Mi apariencia es diferente…_

― _¿Tu eres diferente? Todos somos sin igual, incluso tú, que eres la copia de alguien más._

― _Me alegra escuchar eso…_

Anngelius lo seguía mirando con la misma cara inexpresiva que siempre portaba.

― ¿En serio crees poder ser feliz a pesar de que te impongan tu destino? ¿Cómo es que evitas no sentirte afligido al respecto? ―la rubia poso una mano en el tubo contenedor, mientras su expresión se tornaba triste.

― Supongo que si tú puedes ser feliz en este mundo, yo también puedo serlo, a pesar de mi origen; es lo que he deducido en este poco tiempo que he estado consciente ―manifestó el clon.

Ann se arrancó el dispositivo que le permitía comunicarse con él. Y mostrando una mirada agresiva en su rostro, articulo unas palabras que le fueron inaudibles.

Acto seguido, su creadora, se alejó hacia el monitor central que controlaba el lugar, apago todas las luces y desapareció de su vista.

"Yo no soy feliz" ¿Es eso lo que expresaste en tus labios? ¿Por qué te molestó tanto hablar de ese tema? ―pensó el clon, mientras aprovechaba la oscuridad del lugar para volver a extender su cuerpo.

El solo quería comprender a su creadora y el mundo que le rodeaba a esta. Mas era ignaro de lo que se ocultaba afuera de ese tubo cristalino que lo resguardaba.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Siento la corta extensión del capítulo, es que no tuve mucho tiempo TnT Además, estoy preparando una sorpresita para mediados de esta semana 7u7 Ya os informare al respecto más adelante. El capítulo siguiente será bastante emocionante, por eso decidí daros un descanso con este recuerdo de Ann y el clon, creedme, es esencial para el desarrollo de la historia.**


	18. PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS OCS

DATA BOOK DE LOS OCS.

Presentare a los seis Taiyōs, aparte de Anngelius, que toman parte en la historia.

 **NIASHI TAIYO.**

 **Edad actual:** 30 años.

 **Altura:** 1,85 m.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 16 de Septiembre.

 **Signo:** Virgo.

 **Comida favorita:** Bolas de arroz (Onigiri) Carnes asadas.

 **Comida menos favorita:** Cereales dulces, queso, lácteos.

 **Hobbie:** Dormir, ver Tv hasta dormirse.

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Niashi casi nunca pierde la calma, le cuesta enojarse. Tiene un gran sentido del humor. Ve a Anngelius y Shun, como hermanas. Su equipo ninja era bastante inusual, ya que él era el único varón. Luego de que su maestro muriera, se alisto en los Anbu de la Arena, pero se retiró un par de años más tarde, porque se casó con el amor de su infancia y tuvo dos hijos gemelos.

 **DRACO TAIYO.**

 **Edad actual:** 13 años.

 **Altura:** 1,58 m.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 19 de Abril.

 **Signo:** Aries.

 **Comida favorita:** Tonkatsu, Yakisoba.

 **Comida menos favorita:** Ramen, sopas varias.

 **Hobbie:** Leer libros de ficción, magia y misterio. Espiar y jugar al detective.

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Es un niño bastante tierno y expresivo, al grado de ser empalagoso si no le ponen un alto. Al ser el "supuesto" próximo líder de su clan, ha tenido un riguroso entrenamiento como ninja, mas nunca se ha mostrado como alguien temible. Junto con su madre, tomo parte en la última guerra ninja, con apenas 10 años. Tiene una gran admiración hacia Gaara, tanto que, le gustaría que fuese su hermano mayor. Pero quiere más a su hermana mayor, Anngelius, aunque ella nunca está en casa, lo cual sabe deprimirlo.

 **SHUN TAIYO.**

 **Edad actual:** 38 años.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 7 de Enero.

 **Altura:** 1.65 m.

 **Signo:** Capricornio.

 **Comida favorita:** Dangos, Takoyaki.

 **Comida menos favorita:** Carnes jugosas, helado.

 **Hobbie:** Meditar mientras toma el té, jugar ajedrez, tejer.

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Se caracteriza por ser una mujer amable, pero un poco reservada, no le gusta hablar de su vida privada. Es viuda. Tiene una hija de la edad de Anngelius, que recién se casó, por lo cual, ahora vive sola. No confía en los ninjas extranjeros, en especial los de Konoha. Luego de formar equipo con Ann y Niashi, se inclinó por trabajar en el hospital de su aldea, como ninja médico y aprendiz de su excompañera de misiones. Si bien, tiene sangre Taiyō corriendo por sus venas, es hija de una aldeana normal y un Taiyō de sangre pura, heredando solo los ojos característicos del clan.

 **AGAPE.**

 **Edad actual:** Desconocido

 **Altura:** 1,50 m.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** Desconocido

 **Signo:** Desconocido

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Como ser dependiente de su creadora, Anngelius. Agape no tiene mucha información. Su personalidad es muy infantil, siempre alegre, incluso en momentos inoportunos. Pero cuando se molesta, puede llegar a comportarse de forma agresiva. No se despega de Eros, quien llegaría a ser como su hermano mayor. Tiene una dulce voz y casi siempre está tarareando por lo bajo. No se lleva bien con Draco.

 **EROS.**

 **Edad actual:** Desconocido.

 **Altura:** 1,80m.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** Desconocido.

 **Signo:** Desconocido.

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Tiene una personalidad del tipo retraída, no habla mucho y casi siempre está mirando al vacío. Agape es el único ser que logra sacarle una expresión positiva en su rostro. Está terriblemente obsesionado con el color rojo, por eso al ver a Gaako, se enamoró a primera vista de este falso ser.

 **DAEMONAKUMA (DAENA) TAIYO.**

 **Edad actual:** 45 años.

 **Altura:** 1,75 m.

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 13 de Junio.

 **Signo:** Géminis.

 **Comida Favorita:** Sushi.

 **Comida menos favorita:** Costillitas con salsa BBQ, Tallarines y fideos varios.

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Desde su infancia fue presuntuosa y nada modesta. Es bastante egoísta e hipócrita, nunca reconoce sus errores y siempre que puede, maltrata física o verbalmente a su primogénita. Posee una belleza innegable mas esta es opacada por su mala conducta. Irónicamente, ama y protege a los animales. Es extremadamente protectora cuando se trata de hijo menor. Es uno de los personajes que más secretos oculta.

 **Nota de la autora.**

Si estás leyendo mi historia en Fanfiction,net, te recomiendo visitar mi página de Facebook, donde subo las imágenes (como esta, donde los ocs están dibujados) y que debido a la plataforma no puedo subir aquí directamente. Mi página en Facebook es "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" y podréis encontrar todas las imágenes en la sección de fotos/ álbum/ Crónicas de la Arena.

Otro aviso que quería dar, es que estén atentos, próximamente pienso lanzar un concurso, donde el ganador tendrá como premio la creación de su propio OC, por manos del mismo dibujante que me ayuda con los graficos, asi que, como pista os digo que sean atentos con los datos que he ido lanzando de todos los personajes, desde el principio. Puede que les llueva un cuestionario o puede que no, ya se enteraran a su tiempo 7u7

Saluditos, nos leemos en el capítulo de este domingo.


	19. Capitulo 16

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 16.

Baki se contenía de salir corriendo a ayudar a los afectados, Kankurō le había encargado proteger al Señor Feudal, a pesar de que este tenía sus propios guardaespaldas. Este último, por su parte, se mordía las uñas del miedo, ya que nunca había experimentado un ataque bélico desde tan cerca, se podía apreciar el miedo en sus ojos, a pesar de que sus sirvientes intentaban calmarlo.

―Espero que el Kazekage y sus hermanos se encuentren en buenas circunstancias ―murmuro para sí, el rostro vendado―. Incluso Rasa mantenía un perfil alejado cuando se trataba de los Taiyō, ese clan guarda muchos secretos…

Lejos de ahí, pero aun dentro de la Aldea, Niashi, Shun y Shikamaru, junto con un grupo de ninjas especializados en sellados, habían logrado capturar al último clon que les faltaba.

Una quinta parte de la Aldea había quedado casi en ruinas debido a los ataques de estos, aun habían bolas gigantes de fuego y piedra ardiendo entre medio de las ruinas.

Algo que tomó por sorpresa a los afectados y ninjas presentes del lugar, es que, los del Clan Taiyō aparecieron en numerosos equipos de a tres; si bien su dominio también se había visto afectado por el ataque de los clones, se habían reorganizado para ayudar con la búsqueda de sobrevivientes entre los escombros y atención de los heridos.

Niashi presintió algo detrás de todo esto. Los Taiyō eran los mejores trabajando en equipo, eran igual de imponentes e invasivos como una letal anaconda, mas al igual que esta, necesitaban de un líder diligente que los guiase como cabeza. Daena no estaba presente ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

―Ahora que tenemos todo controlado por acá, lo ideal sería ir a prestar nuestra ayuda a Temari, Kankurō y el Kazekage ―expresó Shikamaru, notando la aflicción en el rostro de Niashi―. La Taiyō fugitiva con la que se enfrentan, tiene un dojutsu bastante extraño…

― ¿"La fugitiva"? ¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue originado por una mujer? ¿Sabes quién es? ―pregunto con preocupación Niashi, temiendo saber de quien hablaba el Nara.

―Ha, una mujer bonita de más o menos mi edad, de tu mismo clan ―respondió Shikamaru con seriedad― escapo con su hermano menor inconsciente. Creo que se llama Anngelius…

Tanto Shun como Niashi palidecieron ante tales palabras, todo ese caos y destrucción que tenían frente a sus ojos, había sido causado por quien antes fue una hermana menor para ellos. Aunque no podían quejarse mucho al respecto, hace un par de años que ellos se habían distanciado, ahora solo eran tres desconocidos con un pasado en común.

Shun se quebró emocionalmente, se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras evitaba que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. Ella sabía de la situación actual por la que pasaba Ann, pero jamás pensó que esta sería tan grave, al grado de que esta se volviese una renegada o traidora.

―No… ¿Porque está sucediendo esto? Anni-chan… ―fue lo único que logro articular la mujer castaña, con su resquebrajada voz.

Shikamaru observo la reacción de Shun, desviando su mirada a su compañero, quien se notaba igual de impactado pero con más compostura.

― ¿Anngelius-sama es conocida vuestra? ―inquirió este último.

―Éramos compañeros de equipo, hace un par de años atrás ―respondió el rubio Taiyō, bajando su mirada al suelo con cierta tristeza.

―Ya veo, pero ella es mucho más joven que ustedes ¿no? ―señalo Shikamaru con intriga, dando rienda suelta a su mente de investigador.

Pero Niashi se dio cuenta de ello, no estaba dispuesto a revelar información a un subordinado de Konoha, esto no era algo que debiese incumbirle.

―No estoy obligado a responder a sus curiosidades, si tiene alguna queja, hágala saber a nuestro Kazekage, después de que todo esto pase ―respondió con tenacidad Niashi, para luego acercarse a Shun y tratar de estabilizarla emocionalmente.

El Nara soltó una sonrisa por lo bajo, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia sus alrededores. Vio que lo mejor sería no insistir.

―Shun, escucha ―la tomo por los brazos―, no sabemos exactamente por qué Anngelius llego a estos extremos, no podemos decaer en este momento, tenemos que ayudarla, estoy seguro que esto se puede resarcir ―objeto con seguridad el Taiyō.

La castaña suspiro hondo, mientras aceptaba las palabras de su compañero.

―Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora? ―pregunto.

―Iremos hacia donde se encuentran ellos. Aparecieron del lado Sur de la aldea, estoy seguro que si buscamos pistas ahí, podremos dar con su paradero ―reafirmo Niashi.

Ambos ninjas asintieron con las cabezas, estaban a punto de marcharse, pero Shikamaru los detuvo.

―Comprendo que quieran ayudar a su amiga, pero no veo que sea conveniente que vayan solo vosotros dos ―objeto el Nara―, lo eficiente en una misión es el trabajo en equipo, ustedes solo son dos…

―No tenemos tiempo para estar buscando un tercero ―lo interrumpió Niashi, un tanto molesto.

―No será necesario buscar, yo soy el tercer integrante que necesitan, además, también pienso dirigirme hacia ese lugar donde se encuentran Temari y sus hermanos. Yo puedo serles bien útil, llévenme con ustedes ―expreso Shikamaru con confianza.

Niashi y Shun se miraron entre ellos, se mostraban un tanto desconfiados, más lo que había dicho el ninja de Konoha era acertado. Tomaron una decisión.

Frente al mar, una luz resplandeciente y enceguecedora cubría el desértico lugar, del medio de esta, apareció el ser alado, resultado de la fusión de Anngelius con su bestia guardián, Iderum.

A los metros, el Kazekage y sus hermanos observaban un tanto asombrados lo ocurrido.

La bestia, de más de dos metros, camino hacia ellos de forma rápida, mientras extendía sus dos grandes alas provocando una fuerte ventisca.

Todo fue tan repentino, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llego a ellos. Ataco primero a Temari, golpeándola con uno de sus enormes brazos, la cual la expulso por los aires, alejándola de la escena.

― ¡Temari! ―grito Kankurō angustiado, mientras veía como el cuerpo de su hermana caía estrepitosamente al suelo, en la distancia.

― ¡Kankurō, cuidado! ―exclamó Gaara, intentando protegerlo de la patada que ese ser alado le estaba lanzando.

Pero reaccionaron demasiado tarde, Kankurō recibió el golpe directo en su estómago y cayó doblado al suelo, quedando inconsciente casi al instante.

Ahora iba a por Gaara, pero este reacciono a tiempo, retrocediendo para evitar sus golpes. A comparación de sus hermanos, el aún tenía una reserva de chackra, que le permitiría, de ser posible, un combate más.

―Veo que aun te quedan energías, pero no te confíes, es cuestión de minutos para que acompañes a tus hermanos a besar el suelo ―expreso la bestia, la cual tenía la voz combinada de Ann e Iderum―. Esta noche, uno de los dos clanes perderá a su líder más preciado, y no será el clan Taiyō…

La bestia alada lo ataco directamente, a pesar de su cuerpo extenso, tenía una agilidad y destreza envidiables. El Kazekage solo tenía tiempo de esquivar sus ataques, pero sin poder evitar unos rasguños. No tenía tiempo suficiente para contraatacar y el lugar estaba todavía húmedo a pesar de que la ventisca que introdujo a la bestia había devuelto los enormes charcos de agua, productos del sintético Tsunami, al océano.

―Aún sigo sin comprender lo que pretende Ann-sama, pero será inútil, no lo permitiré, volverá conmigo a la Aldea, así tenga que arrastrarla inconsciente para ello ―objetó el pelirrojo, retrocediendo a propósito, para que su castaño hermano desmayado, no se viese afectado por la pelea.

En descuido, la bestia alada logró agarrar el brazo de Gaara, lo halo con fuerza, mientras lo hacía girar como si de una bola de lanzamiento se tratase, para luego mandarlo a volar hacia arriba, para continuar golpeándolo en el aire. Cuando empezaron a descender, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y alas, y cayendo en torbellino lo soltó a uno metros de tocar el suelo, para que este se estampase solo, provocando un pequeño cráter en la superficie.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el Kazekage reapareciera en la superficie, ese ataque pudo haberlo matado si no hubiese tenido un escudo de arena que recubriese todo su cuerpo. Se salvó, pero ya no tenía defensa, ahora cada golpe que reciba le afectaría el doble.

El ser fusionado descendió con la elegancia de un ave, en la orilla del pequeño cráter donde yacía el pelirrojo. Se miraron a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban seriedad y molestia.

―Sin duda, eres tan fuerte y resistente como dicen los rumores, es increíble que con ese cuerpo frágil y fofo poseas un gran poder, ex jinchuriki del Ichibi ―recito la bestia, dejando escapar consigo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gaara con lentitud se levantó por completo del suelo, dedicando su mirada inexpresiva a su oponente, mientras internamente analizaba su plan de ataque. Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

―De seguro, debes estar analizando las opciones de como atacarme efectivamente ―bufo el ser fusionado―, pero créeme eso no servirá de nada ―sentencio con seguridad―. Pronto cederás, ya sea en mente o cuerpo…

Extendió completamente sus alas, creando otra enorme ventisca con ellas, haciendo que el escenario se volviese poco visible. Provocando una desventaja nueva al Kazekage.

Un golpe de costado lo movió de su lugar, arrastrándolo varios metros. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una enorme garra lo atrapo del cuello, manteniéndolo en el suelo, era uno de los pies de Ann, que al transformarse habían tomado la apariencia de las garras de un águila.

Forcejeo con sus manos intentado soltarse, pero la presión en su cuello empezaba a asfixiarlo.

―Descuida, no pienso matarte con esto, solo quiero que estés inconsciente, al igual que tus hermanos ―expreso la bestia con serenidad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ejercía presión únicamente en sus extremidades inferiores.

Gaara empezaba a perder la visión, la falta de aire empezaba a tornar su rostro de un tono azul. Una idea arriesgada cruzo por su cabeza, no quería usarla, pero si no lo hacía, perdería. Soltó una de sus manos, e intento llevarse el dedo pulgar a su boca, solo necesitaba provocarse una herida y derramar su sangre voluntariamente y su aliado aparecería…

Estaba a punto de desgarrarse el dedo, cuando, la propia bestia lo soltó y lo pateo hacia un costado, para que esquivase el enorme Torii* que cayó del cielo, en dirección a ellos.

―Así que ya está aquí, demonios ―expreso serena la bestia, mientras fijaba su mirada hacia el desierto, en donde en uno de los peñascos alejados de la playa, se encontraba la figura de una mujer, seguida por varios detrás. Entonando una clase de cantico góspel*.

―Daena-sama… ―fue lo único que logro expresar Gaara, recuperando el aliento y fijando también su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la mayor de los Taiyō.

―Ha… parece que no le fue difícil liberarse de su prisión, ni para eso eres bueno Kazekage ―dijo con tono reprochante la bestia―, mientras observaba el cielo, donde una densa neblina se esparcía.

Una lluvia de Toriis cayó con fuerza, apuntadas hacia Gaara y la transformación de Ann. Se enterraban en el suelo rápidamente para dar campo a más de ellas.

La bestia notando la desorientación del Kazekage lo agarro debajo de uno de sus brazos, como si de un bolso se tratase, empezó a correr esquivando esas puertas de sello que eran los Torii. Con las alas extendidas hacia atrás, una flexibilidad inverosímil, rapidez y unas pisadas enormes gracias a las garras que tenía como pies, hacían parecer que en vez de ser una bestia, reencarnación de Horus, se viese como un dorado dragón danzante que esquivaba los sellos como si nada.

Los sellos los seguían, mas ellos se dirigieron de frente hacia la invocadora y sus ayudantes.

―Kazekage, no te he salvado de esos sellos por que sienta simpatía por ti, lo cierto es que me sirves más vivo que muerto ―expreso en el camino Ann.

―Esos sellos iban dirigidos a tu presencia ―indico el pelirrojo.

―Sí, claro. Madre con gusto salvaría a aquel ser que la condenó a prisión, avergonzó en público y es sanguíneo del cuarto Kazekage, en serio, como no lo pensé ―pronuncio con tono sarcástico Ann.

Metros antes de llegar frente a su madre, Anngelius se detuvo en seco, observo la posición de la luna y luego soltó al Kazekage. Pero volvió a agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa.

―Creo que soy menos enemigo tuyo que tu madre ―señalo Gaara con molestia, mientras que con su mano alejaba bruscamente las garras que lo sujetaban―, ahora el escenario me favorece, yo la sellare de nuevo, para luego…

Ann parecía no escucharlo, su atención estaba en su madre quien seguía usando el canto canónico de sello, único de su clan, con el que supuestamente se había sellado a Iderum en el pasado.

―Has lo que quieras, pero quien enfrentara a mi madre seré yo ―le respondió al pelirrojo―, luego me encargare de ti, te pospongo…

Alzo sus manos y haciendo unas poses, que el pelirrojo reconoció, reaccionando rápido y fusionándose con la arena del suelo para evitar ser afectado; la bestia tomo aire.

― ¡Estilo de viento, jutsu de sonido: grito dementor! ―escupió.

Un grito ensordecedor salió su boca, con una frecuencia insoportable, silenciando a los cantores y su líder, quienes cayeron al suelo por el dolor en sus oídos y la pérdida del equilibrio.

Extendió sus alas, tomando vuelo, a cierta distancia se detuvo y lanzo una tormenta de viento, la cual arrasó con todos a su alrededor. Los cantores Taiyō caían secamente, uno tras otro. Solo su líder se levantó, a pesar de haber recibido el ataque directamente.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu madre? No puedo creer que haya tenido que llegar a estos extremos por ti ―manifestó Daena, sacando de un pergamino, una espada plateada, empuñándola.

Ann reacciono casi al instante, conocía esa arma y la había estado buscando desde hace mucho.

―Así que, siempre la tuviste tú, madre. ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí cuando pensé que la había perdido? Bueno, eso no importa, ya… Porque la recuperare ―enuncio Ann, bajando a tierra, dispuesta a confrontarse a ese ser al que llamaba madre.

Corrieron, una contra la otra, Daena utilizaba la espada con gran destreza, pero Ann era una maestra del Kenjutsu, podía ver los vacíos que dejaba su madre en cada ataque. Fueron varios minutos de una lucha a desnivel. En uno dejo bastante espacio, que le dio tiempo para contraatacar, dándole un gancho certero a la mayor de los Taiyō, haciendo que esta gritase secamente antes de caer de rodillas.

Ann tomo su distancia, esta había sido la primera vez que había tocado a su madre de forma agresiva. De hecho, una de las pocas que pudo tocarla en toda su vida. Una pizca de remordimiento ilumino por un momento su mente.

―Yo no quería llegar a esto madre… lo siento… en verdad lo lamento ―enuncio la Taiyō menor, mientras observaba con tristeza su mano que había golpeado a su madre.

Daena se reincorporo, sentía su orgullo tan dolido, no podía creer que un solo golpe de su hija, casi la había neutralizado por completo. Tomo su espada, y concentro parte de su chackra en ella, haciendo que esta emitiese un campo eléctrico oscuro a su alrededor.

Se lanzó hacia su hija, quien no tuvo inconveniente en atajarla, agarrando el filo de su espada con su metamorfeada mano.

―Por favor, madre, ríndete, he notado que tu fuerza es muy inferior a la mía, continuar solo te humilla más ―indico Ann, quien no mostraba que hiciese fuerza en detener la espada que tenía fijada a su frente.

Pero Daena sonrió con malicia ante tal hecho, su hija había caído en su trampa, la espada que ella poseía, tenía una técnica de sellado.

Ann se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, su cuerpo metamorfeado se paralizo, cayendo de rodillas ante su madre.

―Así es, esta espada fue ocultada de ti, porque es la única arma que puede sellar tu estado más puro ―explico la Taiyō madre mientras liberaba su espada de la mano de su hija―. Una cortada más de ella y tu alma partirán al mundo de los muertos, salúdame a tu padre…

Agarro la espada con sus dos manos y tomando impulso, la levanto arriba de su cabeza, para dar un ataque más centrado.

Anngelius pudo ver como la espada venia directo a su rostro, aun en ese modo bestia, su frágil alma no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban apreciando, su madre iba a acabar con su vida.

Luego de haberla hecho enojar, las siguientes horas fueron de mayor aprendizaje para Gaados. Los demás clones despertaron, y el sensor neural de las maquinas incubadoras conectaba a todos, dándoles la oportunidad de interactuar mentalmente entre ellos.

Pero Anngelius no volvió a hablarle. Si bien estuvo ocupada programando la interfaz neuronal de sus demás compañeros, sabía que ella se encontraba molesto con él.

Los demás clones, también empezaron a buscarle conversación, mas sus respuestas de ella eran más limitadas que cuando había interactuado con él, eso de alguna forma lo hacía feliz, se sentía "especial", o por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba creer.

Había notado que ella los revisaba a solas, cuando los demás científicos se iban, y los clones por su parte, solo despertaban cuando ella llegaba.

―El ser de la capsula número uno me dice que quiere hablar contigo ―dijo el clon de Kankurō, mientras respondía las evaluaciones que la Taiyō le hacía.

Ann entreabrió un poco los ojos ante tal declaración, volteo levemente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo clon. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. Para luego seguir con la evaluación del castaño clon.

―El clon uno, me sigue insistiendo que te diga, que le hables, que no entiende por qué estas enojada con él ―comentó el clon de Kankurō.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo, observaba expectante, desde su tubo, la reacción de su creadora. Pudo ver que hacia una expresión rara con sus cejas y luego soltó un suspiro. No volteo a verlo. Minutos después, abandono el lugar.

 _¿Qué te respondió? ¿Ella me odia? ¡Responde!_ ―se expresó impacientemente este molestando a su compañero clon, del tubo de alado.

 _¡Qué estresante eres! No sé por qué hablo contigo_ ―comunico el falso Kankurō―. _La creadora dijo "No soporto a las personas que preguntan mucho, ya no tengo nada que hablar con el experimento uno, sus funciones cerebrales se han desarrollado por completo y mi pensamiento en su mente ya no hace falta"_

 _Oh, ya veo. Eso significa que no me habla, porque cree que ya no es necesario, y no porque está molesta conmigo_ ―respondió el pelirrojo.

 _Sabes, te comportas de una forma extraña que me da miedo, ya no me hables hoy, adiós_ ―expreso el castaño.

Gaados se mantuvo en silencio, un gran sentimiento inundo su ser, sin duda, seria eso a lo que los humanos normales llamaban "felicidad". Se estiro en su tubo, que cada vez se le hacía más chico, y se acomodó en forma de bolita. Seguro hasta hubiese sonreído si es que no tuviese ese tuvo pegado a su boca.

Pasaron muchas horas, días tal vez, ella volvió a aparecer. Su rostro se mostraba inestable, la tranquilidad de sus ojos había desaparecido, y ahora las inundaba una desesperación disimulada y unas ojeras.

Como ya era costumbre en él, se acercó al vidrio de su tubo para poder apreciarla mejor. Pero noto algo malo al verla, es como si no fuese ella.

Golpeo su vidrio para intentar llamar su atención, la cual logro. La Taiyō se acercó a él, se colocó el sensor aun lado de su oído.

 _¿Qué quieres? ¿Sientes que algo no funciona en tubo? ¿Presentas alguna dolencia? ―pregunto._

 _¿Qué le pasa a tu rostro? Eres tu quien parece ocultar un dolor dentro suyo ―respondió el clon._

La Taiyō lo observo perpleja. Iba a responder, pero, un ruido a la distancia la puso alerta.

 _Finge que estas dormido, ella no sabe que ustedes tienen conciencia_ ―fue lo único que respondió, para luego desconectar el sensor y apagar la mayoría de las luces.

El pelirrojo obedeció y cerró los ojos. Pero su curiosidad era más grande, aprovechando los cabellos flotantes que tenía, tomo una pose donde el cabello le tapaba los ojos en su mayoría, así podría ver sin ser descubierto.

El otro ser resulto ser otra humana, mucho más mayor que su creadora, aunque tenían cierto parecido. Parece que dialogaban, al principio como si no fuese nada serio, pero a medida pasaron los minutos, esta se tornó agresiva, parece ser que no le agrado lo que escucho por parte de Ann, se enfureció, al grado de agarrarla agresivamente del cuello de su túnica, no podía saber qué es lo que decía, pero parecía ser algo hiriente, ya que con cada segundo que pasaba, el rostro de su creadora se quebrantaba más.

 _¡Defiéndete! ¡Te está haciendo daño, no permitas que te trate así! ¡Nadie merece soportar tal abuso! ―pensó el clon, mientras apretaba sus manos aun en desarrollo, en forma de puño. Un malestar negativo lo inundo._

La horrible mujer soltó bruscamente a Ann, para luego darle una cachetada, haciendo que esta bajase el rostro; miró hacia los contenedores, le parecía haber visto moverse a uno de los clones. Cruzo un par de palabras más con la joven Taiyō y luego se retiró.

Esta última se mantuvo en esa misma posición decaída por unos minutos. El lugar no estaba del todo iluminado, más el clon pudo apreciar su reflejo cuando esta se movió y se acercó al monitor central del lugar, para organizar algo.

De sus ojos, salían unas gotas cristalinas, muchas, que recorrían sus mejillas y caían al suelo.

El clon no soporto la escena, algo dentro de él sentía que se quebraba. Apretó con toda su rabia sus puños y los dirigió hacia esa pared invisible que lo separaba de ella.

El cristal cedió debido al golpe, el líquido empezó a salir en abundancia, la alarma de la incubadora se encendió, el clon se arrancó de golpe el tubo artificial que le suministraba oxígeno, provocándose una herida en un costado de sus labios.

Ann reacciono a la alarma, olvidando su actual estado, abrió manualmente el contenedor ya casi vacío, esparciendo el líquido amniótico por todo el suelo, y se adentró a la superficie de este, para intentar salvar al clon, el cual tenía problemas para aceptar el oxígeno común.

Ella lo recostó en su regazo, mientras checaba sus signos vitales, este no parecía respirar. Tomo el conector artificial de oxígeno con una mano y se lo volvió a introducir a su boca, mientras que con su otra mano, le apretaba el pecho para que reaccionase, lo cual sucedió afortunadamente segundos después.

Abrió los ojos con desesperación, sintió el peso de la gravedad en su piel, ahora se encontraba en un mundo "seco". Cada respiro que daba le provocaba un dolor mudo, más al verla a ella a los ojos, sintió una gran calma, poso su mano en la de ella, en aquella que tenía en su pecho. Era bastante cálida y un poco más pequeña que las de él.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Casi te mueres! ―escucho su voz, era un tanto gruesa y agresiva, más le pareció agradable.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y preguntarle, pero tenía que expresar primero lo que sentía en ese momento. Con su otra mano, se quitó el respirador de nuevo.

―Ann… ya… ya… ―tomo una gran aspiración, para intentar hablar mejor―, ya… no… llores… debes… ser… fuerte… No dejes que… ese monstruo… te… doblegue…

Anngelius lo miro asombrada, con la boca entreabierta, no espera tales palabras, y menos de ese ser sintético.

Este levanto su mano un tanto temblorosa y la acerco a su rostro, limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que aún tenía en su parpado y mejilla izquierda.

El rostro de la Taiyō se tornó confuso, no podía entender por qué le importaba tanto a este clon. Recobrando la compostura, alejo la mano de su rostro y volvió a conectarlo al tubo respirador.

―Tu cuerpo aún no está listo para vivir en este mundo te devolveré a la incubadora.

Pudo ver como la espada estaba cerca de su rostro, pero esta fue detenida por otra espada similar, era la dorada que le dado a Gaados, eso quería decir que…

―Sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda ―pronuncio el pelirrojo clon, mientras forcejeaba con la mayor de los Taiyō, haciendo que esta luego retrocediese.

Si bien estaba débil, el poder usar el elemento magnético que es la arena, lo había ayudado en llegar justo a tiempo.

―Toma, te lo devuelvo ―expreso Gaados, mientras le ponía el mango de la espada en una de sus manos, rompiendo el sello que la apresaba.

―Tengo que admitir que sin tu ayuda, no sé qué hubiese pasado, creo que te debo una ―respondió la Taiyō mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su espada en modo de ataque.

El clon sonrió, para luego caer exhausto al suelo, su misión había llegado a su fin.

Daena tembló al ver que su hija poseía la espada dorada, con ese objeto, su modo despertado estaba completo y la volvía igual de invencible que Horus, el Dios de la guerra.

Se quedó paralizada al ver, como el ángel dorado se abalanzaba hacia ella, su derrota era una realidad.

Mientras madre e hija habían empezado a pelear entre ellas, el Kazekage aprovechaba en rescatar a los heridos, principalmente a sus hermanos, mas debido a las varias ventiscas producidas en ese lugar, no podía detectar sus presencias.

Termino de juntar a los cantores, todos en su mayoría eran adultos mayores, y el ataque que habían recibido los había dejado muy malheridos. Como ya podía usar de nuevo su arena, no le fue fácil trasladarlos a una distancia segura de donde se encontraban sus líderes enfrentándose.

De repente, pudo sentir la presencia de sus hermanos, estaban cerca a la orilla del océano. Llegando al lugar se llevó un disgusto al ver donde se encontraban.

Y es que, Ágape y Eros los habían capturado, juntándolos con Draco, en una especie de barrera, a un lado de ese enorme sello transcrito en esa rara plataforma, que brillaba de forma rara al recibir la luz de la luna.

―Te estábamos esperando, Kazekage ―expreso Anngelius, apareciendo en escena, descendiendo desde el oscuro cielo.

Gaara miro preocupado la situación, su fuerza lo abandonaba y sus hermanos estaban inconscientes y capturados, una mala decisión y sus vidas peligraban.

―Yo ya no tengo tiempo, y tú ya no tienes energía Kazekage ―siguió hablando la Taiyō, al ver que su receptor no articulaba palabra alguna―. Si prometes darme lo que necesito, mis ayudantes y yo, no les haremos daño a tus queridos hermanos ¿No te parece una propuesta justa?

― ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo. Si bien, hubiese preferido no hacer trato con ella, la vida de sus hermanos, estaba por encima de todo.

―Me calma saber que colaboraras ―respondió con un tono de malicia en su voz la bestia―. ¿Recuerda que os mencione que para hacer el ritual se necesita la sangre voluntaria de un noble? Esta plataforma con diagramas es un portal, mas no funciona si no efectuó el ritual de sangre… Yo no puedo poner mi sangre, ya que soy la iniciadora de dicho ritual, no puedo ser la ofrenda, tampoco usaría a mi querido y único hermano para ello, así que necesito la sangre de otro noble… adivine quien sería el mejor candidato…

Gaara quedo atónito por unos segundos al captar lo escuchado, desde el principio, Ann había planeado usarlo a él como sacrificio.

― ¿No se supone que solo la sangre de un Taiyō es útil para este tipo de rituales? ―objeto el pelirrojo, con duda y desconfianza.

―Eso solo es elemental para los rituales sagrados, este es un ritual de alquimia, muy diferente al que quería efectuar mi madre ―explico el ángel dorado―. Yo solo necesito una ofrenda que cumpla con el requisito de sangre noble, según la genealogía escrita en tu clan, por herencia genética se te hace el actual noble por sucesión sanguínea. Un noble militar, el cual es el más bajo de todas las clasificaciones de nobles, pero un noble al fin de cuentas…

― ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ―pregunto con diligencia el pelirrojo.

―Sube a la plataforma y céntrate en el medio del diagrama que hay trascrito ―ordeno la bestia.

Apenas llego a su objetivo indicado, Anngelius se acerca abruptamente hacia él, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

―Puede que no mueras, más no te garantizo que llegues a sobrevivir.

Se agacho un poco para poder verlo mejor, debido a su altura, y extendió una de sus manos con garras en vez de uñas, colocándola en una de sus mejillas del pelirrojo.

―Vamos, muéstrame esas preciadas lagrimas carmesí…

Hundió sin piedad la garra de su dedo índice, desgarrando completamente una de las mejillas del Kazekage.

Grandes gotas de sangre empezaron a caer en el tablero, haciendo que este se iluminase de forma más potente. Desprendiendo una clase luz blanca a su alrededor. Arriba de ellos una especie de energía negra empezaba a crecer, como si el espacio tiempo se deformase, dando aparición a un inestable agujero negro. El portal de dimensiones había sido abierto.

Anngelius soltó a la ofrenda, quien cayó de rodillas, empezaba a perder el conocimiento, la herida de su rostro era profunda, la sangre no paraba de salir. Empezó a sentirse débil.

Pero una enorme mano apareció detrás de Anngelius, descuidándola y dándole un golpe que la expulso a metros del lugar. La mano enorme estaba formada de arena. Solo el sabía con certeza de quien se trataba, ya que siempre había estado a su lado, pero esta vez, pudo ver una figura a lo lejos, de una mujer delgada, de cabello corto y rubio, parecía una ninja de la arena, pero tenía una bufanda larga alrededor de su cuello, muy parecida a la que su madre portaba en la foto que guardaba de ella y Yashamaru.

La mano lo agarro con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia la figura que lo controlaba, ese cabello, esos ojos, ese rostro… su mirada parecida a la suya…

― ¿Madre?... ―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, no sabía si esto era una ilusión o un último deseo antes de morir, pero una gran conmoción se apodero de su ser.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **GLOSARIO:**

 **Torii** : Un torii (鳥居?) es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten en dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellones. Algunos poseen tablas escritas montadas entre las barras horizontales. Tradicionalmente, los torii eran de madera o piedra, pero recientemente se han comenzado a hacer en acero o acero inoxidable.

 **Gospel** : Estilo de música popular religiosa propia de la comunidad negra de los Estados Unidos de América, en que los cantantes (uno o varios, con acompañamiento de coro) ornamentan la melodía, con gritos, tarareos, susurros, etc

 **Alquimia** : Doctrina y estudio experimental de los fenómenos químicos que se desarrolló desde la Antigüedad y a lo largo de la época medieval y que pretendía descubrir los elementos constitutivos del universo, la transmutación de los metales, el elixir de la vida, etc

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Para quienes leen en Fanfiction, les informo que este capítulo tiene escena bien cool, y la pueden ver en mi pagina "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en la sección de fotos/álbum/Cronicas de la Arena, capitulo 16.**

 **Madre mía, que fuerte estuvo el capítulo, incluso yo me asombro de lo que escribo xD**

 **No tuve tiempo de editar, si ven un dedazo o letra comida, os pido perdón, luego lo redactare.**


	20. Capitulo 17

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 17.

 **NOTA: Antes de empezar, quería decir que dedico este capítulo a mi madre, aprovechando que este mes de Mayo se recuerda a las madres, en la mayoría de los países. Gracias a ella, he tenido una vida decente, me ha cuidado, protegido, amado, a pesar de todas las adversidades que vivimos junto a ella y mis hermanos. También se lo dedico a todas esas madres que posiblemente lean esto (tengo fe que alguna de mis lectoras ya son madres xD)**

 **Porque, en este mundo existen dos clases de madres, hay Karuras (que serían capaces de dar la vida por sus hijos) y hay Daenas (seres imperdonables y despreciables, que no merecen el título de madre y que son peor que la escoria) Deseo de todo corazón que todos los que lleguen a leer esto, tengan una "Karura" a su lado y que sepan apreciarla. Es todo, seguid con el capítulo.**

Recibió el golpe directamente, no había sentido ninguna presencia humana, lo cual hizo que este le afectara más, apareciendo un horrible dolor en su brazo y ala izquierda.

― ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ―expresó furiosa Anngelius, levantándose bruscamente del suelo―. Lo que faltaba, un aliado inesperado.

Varias manos de arena empezaron a atacarla, obligándola a retroceder. Esa clase de ataque era muy diferente a la del Kazekage, era mucha más agresiva y nociva.

Dos gigantes manos aparecieron frente al tablero, abalanzándose en el sello donde se encontraban los inconscientes Kankurō y Temari.

La tercera mano arrastraba a un malherido Gaara, hacia la usuaria que controlaba la arena. Al estar cerca a este, extendió su mano en su mejilla herida, sellándola para evitar que se desangrara más.

―No lo comprendo, como es posible… ¿Eres en verdad, tu, madre? ―indico confuso el pelirrojo, tratando recomponerse mientras la miraba con asombro.

La presencia lo miro con ternura en sus ojos, para luego sonreír y afirmar levemente con su cabeza, mas no le dirigió palabra alguna.

Sus hermanos no tardaron en agregarse en la escena. Los tres fueron envueltos en arena casi completamente, dejando libres solo sus cabezas.

Los mayores no tardaron en despertar, sentían que recuperaban sus energías de a poco, al igual que Gaara.

― ¡No puede ser! Morimos y ahora estamos viendo a mamá ―exclamo Kankurō aterrado, de forma graciosa, más sin intensión de serlo.

― ¡Calla idiota! No estamos muertos ―le respondió su rubia hermana, molesta, pero con voz débil―. ¿No lo estamos, no? Gaara… Madre… ―termino diciendo con un poco de duda.

Gaara movió la cabeza negativamente ante la incógnita de sus hermanos.

―Estamos en la realidad, ya comprobé que no es un genjutsu, además… ―su voz se tornó emocionada―, esta presencia es la que siempre he sentido dentro de mí, aunque ahora se intensifico de manera desorbitante, es ella, sin duda es mamá…

Los tres observaron con asombro y fijamente al ser que tenían frente a ellos. Una mujer joven, que tendría un poco más de edad que ellos actualmente, de ojos azules y cabello corto con un tono rubio oscuro, si bien era de noche, la luz clara de la luna, más la luz intermitente que producía esa plataforma de los Taiyō, dejaban apreciar bastante bien su apariencia, era hermosa, era su madre.

" _Jamás pensé que el destino me daría la oportunidad de volverlos a ver…"_ se escuchó una voz en las mentes de los hermanos de la arena.

Ellos se quedaron hipnotizados ante esas palabras en sus subconscientes. Más ninguno se animó a interrumpirla.

" _No sé qué este sucediendo, simplemente sé que estoy aquí, ahora, porque siento que necesitaban mi ayuda"_

―Madre… yo siempre he… ―articulo apenas Gaara, aguantando que su hablar no se quebrace, al igual que su alma.

 _Gaara, mi pequeño hijo… sé que debes tener muchas cosas que decirme, pero… no tenemos tiempo para ser sentimentales, no sabemos cuánto dure esto, y necesitamos centrarnos en derrotar al ser con el que se enfrentan, puedes comprenderlo ¿verdad?_

Kankurō y Temari, observaron a su menor, expectantes a su reacción, si bien ellos no tenían muchas memorias de su madre, no recordaban que fuese tan seria. Temían que Gaara se viese afectado, ya que era alguien sensible.

―Hum… puedo comprenderlo perfectamente ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras asentía con su cabeza y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Su rostro se tornó apacible. No sabía el porqué, pero, la firmeza de su madre le había devuelto la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

No tan lejos de ahí, un clon de arena de Karura se enfrentaba violentamente a Anngelius. Esta última se defendía lanzando una especie de viento ígneo, proveniente de sus alas y boca, que hacía que la arena se endureciese debido a la temperatura y se volviera inutilizable.

― ¿Quién demonios eres? Aparte del Kazekage, no existe nadie registrado que pueda utilizar la arena de este modo ―inquirió molesta la Taiyō.

Mas no tuvo respuesta, la arena y su clon usuario seguían atacándola constantemente.

Muchos metros más allá, en la lejanía, Daena, quien había sido derrotada y se encontraba tirada de bruces en el suelo, levanto su mirada a duras penas, notando una fuerza bestial en el movimiento de la Arena.

―Así que se trata de esa mujer… la antigua jinchuriki del Ichibi… ―su vista se perdió en ella, mientras observaba como Anngelius le hacía frente. Un recuerdo la inundo de golpe.

*FLASHBACK/RECUERDO*

Despertó sobresaltada, lo primero que sus ojos apreciaron fue el techo color crema de su habitación, sin duda estaba en el hospital general de Sunakagure.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se preguntó mientras se relajaba y cerraba los ojos. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba caminando por el pasillo de su mansión, y encontró a los ancianos ocultamente, hablando sobre su embarazo y lo preciado que sería ese ser no nato, que él "en verdad seria el elegido que guiaría al clan a sus mejores años de apogeo" reivindicando la reputación de su familia y tapando la decepción que había sido su madre, como la supuesta "elegida".

Había salido corriendo de ahí, se sentía utilizada, molesta, no, furiosa, no podía creer que sería reemplazada por el ser que llevaba en su vientre, del cual ni siquiera sabia su género, ya que de por sí, le tenía cierto rechazo, solo la estaba gestando porque su esposo la había convencido de que la tuviese ¿Acaso el más estaba implicado en esto?

Toda alterada entro a la cocina del lugar, los sirvientes se preocuparon al verla en ese estado. Tomo uno de esos grandes cuchillos que se usaba para las carnes gruesas y sin dudarlo atento contra su propio vientre.

― ¡Nadie va a reemplazarme! ¡Yo soy la única y verdadera elegida! ¡No permitiré ser la sombra de alguien más, yo nací para ser el sol que ilumine a todos! ―penetro el arma punzante a su bajo vientre, provocándose una herida mortal, más que todo tratando de cegar su vida al no nato.

Los sirvientes reaccionaron lo más rápido posible, ya habían forcejeado con ella intentando quitarle el cuchillo, mas esta luego de usarlo para su cometido, recién lo soltó. Empezó a sentir como se desangraba, y esa zona de su cuerpo empezaba a moverse de forma temblorosa, seguro era el feto agonizando.

Los gritos de ayuda era lo único que escuchaba mientras algunos trataban de parar la hemorragia usando ninjutsu médico. No tenía duda que ella se salvaría, más el feto no correría con la misma suerte.

Pero, en un instante, los hechos cambiaron, el ser de su vientre empezó a curarse a sí mismo, usando la energía de su madre, arrastrando la herida y el dolor al cuerpo de su anfitriona, salvándose el mismo.

― ¡Nooooo! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? ¿Qué clase de monstruo tengo creciendo dentro de mí? ―grito con dolor la Taiyō, mientras se agarraba la herida que le broto a un lado de su cintura.

Luego de eso perdió el conocimiento, y ahora había despertado en el hospital.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de odio, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Dirigió sus manos a su abdomen, para cerciorarse si el bulto aún seguía ahí. Se encontraba en su mismo lugar, al igual que la herida en su costado.

Observo detenidamente a la ventana de su habitación, tal vez si se lanzaba de ahí, el feto no la tendría tan fácil para sobrevivir. Aunque su vida también estaría en riesgo, se puso pensativa, pensando en otras formas de quitarse a tal ser de su cuerpo.

―No te preocupes, oí a los doctores decir que tu bebe y tu estarán bien, que ninguno corre peligro ―escucho la voz amable de una mujer joven hablarle.

Volteo a su otro lado, no había notado que compartía la habitación con alguien más. La observo con detenimiento, su rostro se le hacía conocido, mas no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello.

―Ya veo, eso me alegra ―mintió descaradamente, mientras ponía un rostro de falso alivio.

―Tu pancita está bastante crecida, deberías tener mucho más cuidado, a partir de estos meses los bebes tienden a moverse más seguido ―agrego con voz amable su compañera de habitación.

―Ha, ya lo he notado ―respondió a secas la Taiyō. ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa para decirle lo que debía hacer? Ella sería mayor a ella por unos siete años, le pareció una falta de respeto.

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes exactamente? Tu vientre es bastante grande ―pregunto amigablemente la "mocosa", la cual parece se había propuesto entablarle conversación.

―Tengo 5 meses y medio ―respondió a penas.

―Oh… tu bebe será enorme, bueno, supongo que eso es algo obvio sabiendo la procedencia de tu clan, ¿no? ― respondió la mujer amigable.

―Hum, supongo.

―Sabes, sé que no se nota mucho, pero yo ya tengo seis meses ―agrego la muchacha, mientras bajaba sus manos a su vientre, estando echada.

Daena la observo, ciertamente, su vientre era demasiado pequeño para su tiempo de gestación.

―Así que tienes un embarazo de riesgo ¿No deberías posponer tu maternidad para luego? Eres muy joven, si te tratas con los años podrías volver a embarazarte, sin tener que arriesgar tu vida en ello ―expreso la Taiyō con seriedad.

Su compañera de habitación la miro impactada ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que lo mejor era desechar a ese bebe que llevaba? Su expresión se volvió molesta por unos segundos, pero luego cambio a una de tranquilidad, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

―Cielos, que cosas dices, eres mala bromeando, te pareces a mi esposo en ese sentido. Mi pequeño nacerá, así esto me lleve a tomar medidas drásticas…

― ¿Eres tonta? ¿Qué no te da miedo ser madre por primera vez? Hablas muy a la ligera ―enuncio la Taiyō, viendo la tranquilidad que mostraba su compañera de habitación.

―No, además, este es mi tercer bebe que tendré, lo del parto ya no me asusta, oh… aunque sufrí mucho cuando nació mi pequeña Temari, nació pesando casi cinco kilos, era toda una ternura gordita ―expreso emocionada la mujer, mientras hacía ademanes de ternura y asombro con las manos.

― ¿Vas hacer madre por tercera vez? ―pregunto asombrada Daena, al verla, seguro habría iniciado muy joven―. Vaya, se ve que tu no perdiste el tiempo… ―la miro de forma picara.

― ¿Uh? ―la mujer la miro un tanto confusa, para segundos después darse cuenta a lo que se refería―. Oh… ¡No, no, te equivocas! Amo a mi esposo mucho, pero la razón de por qué estamos teniendo tres bebes seguidos es otra, lo juro ¡No soy una pervertida! ―exclamo avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara roja que puso, con sus manos, como una niña.

La Taiyō soltó una risotada, le pareció extremadamente graciosa la forma en que actuó su compañera.

―No te burles, no es gracioso ―puso cara de puchero, la sonrojada.

―Lo siento, es que me asombra y causa gracia tu ternura ―expreso alegre la Taiyō, que sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado la rabia que tenía contenida.

―Hum… no me gusta que me digan que soy tierna ―su sonrojo desapareció y una expresión de orgullo la inundo―. Recién cumplí 20 años, además soy toda una madre de familia, muy buena y protectora, por cierto.

―Di lo que quieras, pero a los ojos de cualquier mujer, te verás como una pequeña pervertida, apenas tienes 20 años y ya casi tienes tres hijos, miénteme diciendo que fue por amor o lo que sea, en fin, problema tuyo. Ha este paso serás abuela antes de llegar a los 40.

―Eso sería genial, ya tendría una familia más grande, lo que significa que tendría a más personas a las que amar…

Daena la miro un tanto confusa, esa mujer emanaba un aura bastante extraña para ella.

―Lo que tú digas…

―Por cierto, ¿Que estas esperando? ¿Un niño o una niña? ―pregunto con curiosidad la joven mujer.

―No lo sé, mi esposo dijo que sería mejor esperar y ver que nos sorprenda cuando nazca, aunque yo no estoy interesada en…

―Oh, mi esposo y yo hicimos eso cuando nos embarazamos de nuestra primogénita ―la interrumpió―, admito que es bastante emocionante y un tanto estresante esperar, pero lo vale, puedo asegurártelo. Aunque, viendo la forma de tu panza, puedo estar casi segura de que será una niña…

La Taiyō entreabrió los ojos, ella siempre había pensado en el feto como "el"

― ¿Estas segura? Yo pensé que… ―entrecerró sus ojos, de alguna manera, se sentía desilusionada.

―Oh, disculpa, olvide que me comentaste que preferían esperar saber el género, hasta que naciera. En verdad, lo siento, lo siento… ―puso sus manos en forma de rezo mientras agachaba su cabeza de forma graciosa repetidamente a forma de disculpas.

―Está bien, descuida. Igual, el ilusionado es mi esposo, a mí me da igual saber si es niño o niña… ―expreso fríamente la Taiyō.

Se puso de un costado, a pesar de su herida, para poder ver mejor a esa mujer que le buscaba charla. Tenía el pelo corto, de un rubio oscuro, ojos azules y expresión risueña en su rostro, era joven y bonita, aunque… estaba bastante delgada y pudo apreciar que estaba un poco pálida de semblante. Sin duda, su embarazo la estaba consumiendo.

―Y ¿Cómo te llamas? Por tu aspecto puedo deducir que eres alguien del clan Taiyō ―pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras la imitaba y se ponía de costado para también observarla mejor.

―Mi nombre es Daemonakuma Taiyō, la líder actual del clan Taiyō, pero puedes dirigirte a mi como "Daena-sama" ―respondió con seriedad esta―. A pesar de que tú me hablaste primero, no he escuchado tu nombre ―señalo.

―Oh, una noble de sucesión sanguínea, al igual que mi esposo ―emitió un tanto asombrada la rubia―. Si, disculpa eso también, se me paso de largo. Mi nombre es Karura…

Fue en ese segundo que Daena recordó donde había visto su cara antes, ella era la contenedora del Ichibi ¿Por qué dejaban a un ser peligroso como este, estar entre las personas? Lo mejor sería tenerlo encerrado en alguna caverna cercana a la aldea; todas esas ideas se le cruzaron en su cabeza, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de ella siendo una de las nobles más imponentes del País del Viento, estaba compartiendo su habitación con tal "monstruo".

Iba a hablarle de forma repudiable, pero varias personas entraron al lugar, interrumpiéndola.

―Karura-sama, ya es hora de su control prenatal, por favor, con cuidado, síganos ―indico el médico, mientras sus enfermeros ayudaban a la susodicha a levantarse, para sentarla a una silla de ruedas.

Pero más atrás, se encontraba Rasa, quien miraba con mucha atención, como se encontraba su esposa. Su mirada y la de la Líder Taiyō se cruzaron, ambos se mostraban molestos e incomodos por la situación, la relación entre sus clanes, estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Rasa atrajo al médico hacia un lado y le murmuro algo, haciendo que este último asintiese con la cabeza varias veces.

―Nos vemos Daena-san, ahora van a ir inyectarme no sé qué cosas para mantenerme estable, no me esperes despierta, puede que esto tarde mucho, hablaremos luego ―expreso con voz alegre Karura, mientras se la llevaban.

―Ah, sayonara… ―respondió la Taiyō, al verla con un semblante tan inocente, su mente se sintió confusa al creer que esa tierna persona era una bestia peligrosa.

Todos salieron dejándola sola. Toco el botón de llamada, para que vienes alguna enfermera.

Esta llego a los pocos minutos.

―Disculpe la tardanza ¿Qué síntoma o molestia está sintiendo? ―pregunto la practicante.

―Exijo que se me traslade inmediatamente a otra habitación, no pienso compartir habitación con ese monstruo ―manifestó molesta.

―Oh, comprendo, en unos minutos vendrán por usted, ya recibimos esa ordena hace algunos minutos, el propio Kazekage lo ordeno ―señalo la enfermera.

La Taiyō asintió, entre tanto disgusto, sintió una leve punzada en su herida.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK/RECUERDO*

La arena, los soltó. De manera inexplicable, habían recuperado parte de su fuerza y ahora se encontraban listos para una nueva batalla. Justo Anngelius había logrado endurecer y derrotar por completo al clon de Karura, y ahora se dirigía a por ellos.

" _Los Taiyō son conocidos por utilizar la energía del sol como soporte para la mayoría de sus técnicas. Si destruyen el portal y logran quitarle los objetos metálicos que lleva puesto, podrán derrotarla"_

Los tres hermanos se alinearon en una de sus clásicas posiciones de ataque, era la que comúnmente usaban cuando eran genin. Simple pero efectiva.

Kankurō fue quien ataco primero, sacando su último sello que guardaba de reserva.

―Lo siento, Ann, pero tendré que usar mi haz bajo la manga si es que quiero estar a nivel de Temari y Gaara ―lanzo el extenso pergamino, abriéndose este en el cielo―. ¡Jutsu secreto blanco: Diez marionetas de Chikamatsu! ¡Chiyo-basama esto va en honor a usted!

Diez marionetas blancas aparecieron delante del castaño. Una más imponente que la anterior.

―No sabía que Kankurō había recuperado a las marionetas de Chiyo-basama ―expreso Temari a su menor, mientras esperaban sus turnos de ataque.

―Ah, se propuso restaurarlas desde hace mucho, recuerdo lo frustrado que estaba al no poder usarlas en la última guerra, debido a que no llegaría con el tiempo ―señalo el pelirrojo.

Las diez marionetas rodearon en un gran círculo a la Taiyō, a la cual le resultaba fácil esquivar sus ataques combinados, sin olvidar que con cada toque de ellas, las deterioraba un poco más.

Cuando cayó inutilizada la primera marioneta, fue la señal para que Temari entrase en ataque.

Lanzo varios tornados remolinos de aire hacia el circulo donde se encontraba encerrada la Taiyō, para luego extender su abanico al máximo y desgarrándose el dedo pulgar, manchar sobre el para invocar a su ayudante.

― ¡Invocación: Jutsu de la Decapitación Rápida! Kamatari arrasa con todo aquello que se encuentre dentro de ese círculo ―ordeno Temari con vigor.

― ¡Déjamelo a mí! ―le respondió la comadreja, partiendo rápidamente hacia su destino con una enorme guadaña.

Anngelius vio que dicho ser se acercaba a atacarla y extendiendo sus alas, mientras seguía atajando los ataques de las marionetas. Creando un aire ígneo, que contrarrestara el viento enemigo y a la comadreja. La cual retrocedió un poco, pero volvió a atacarla, desafortunadamente desatinando cada cortada.

Era el turno de Gaara, posando sus manos en el suelo, hizo que de esta apareciese dos manos gigantes y afiladas, como las de Shukaku, las cuales se entrelazaron entre ellas para cerrar en ese círculo a su oponente.

―No piensen que caeré en una trampa tan simple ―grito la Taiyō mientras se abría paso entre las marionetas, los vientos remolinos y el ataque de Kamatari, extendiendo sus alas y elevándose al cielo, para evitar ser apresada.

Pero una tercera mano del doble de gigante de las que podía crear el Kazekage, se atravesó de forma imprevista en su salida y la golpeó brutalmente, devolviéndola al fondo de nuevo.

Mientras descendía como ave herida de muerte, pudo escuchar una voz.

" _Me temo que si caíste, mis hijos son invencibles cuando trabajan juntos"_

― ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué los ayudas tanto?

"Soy su madre. Son mis hijos, los ayudare siempre, así tenga que volver de entre los muertos para ello"

Anngelius entreabrió su boca al escuchar eso, su pensar y alma se volvieron confusas.

Iderum trato de hablarle internamente, si no reaccionaba, impactarían contra el suelo, sin mencionar que recibirían el ataque de los que estaban dentro.

Pero esta no reacciono.

―Así que… esto es a lo que llaman "amor de madre", tal vez nunca lo viva, pero que bonito se ve en otros… ―una lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos.

Kamatari le destruyo las alas y los remolinos de viento y las marionetas, la golpearon repetidas veces antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Donde reboto dos veces, deshaciendo la fusión que tenía con Iderum, cayendo cada uno por su lado.

El fénix gravemente herido intento arrastrarse hacia su ama, para protegerla, pero esta extendió su mano, cancelando la invocación, desapareciendo Iderum.

― Gaara ¡Ahora puedes terminar la técnica! ―vociferó Temari, mientras le hacía señas a Kankurō para que retirase sus marionetas, y ella cancelaba la invocación de Kamatari.

¡Ataúd del desierto imperial!―enuncio el pelirrojo, contrayendo al máximo el circulo de arena, cerrando cualquier abertura, volviéndolo todo un reducido cumulo de arena endurecida.

La tercera mano, se dirigió al tablero, arrasando con él, volviendo pequeños fragmentos irreparables. El agujero que había en el cielo oscuro, empezó a contraerse lentamente.

Todo había acabado.

La tercera mano, empezó a desvanecerse, para solo dejar a su usuaria presente.

Los hermanos de la arena corrieron hacia ella, querían verla de cerca, aprovechar los pocos segundos que le quedaban en esa forma.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de ella, la cual ya había empezado a desintegrarse.

" _Tal vez sea mucho pedir al destino, pero espero me dé la oportunidad de volver a verlos en un fututo… hasta pronto, mis niños…"_

Su rostro mostro una expresión tierna y maternal, para luego deshacerse por completo, volviéndose una con la arena.

Kankurō, Gaara y Temari se quedaron en silencio, mirándola hasta el último momento, cada uno mostrando su tristeza a su propio modo.

Aunque dentro de cada uno, sus almas lloraban a mares y gritaban cuanto la querían y la extrañarían.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Este capítulo contiene una escena dibujada, si están leyéndola en fanfiction, les recomiendo buscarla en mi página de Facebook, "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en la sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **Oh, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribía llorando T_T Me dolió escribirlo, ya que mi mente hace como que pudiera palparla y sentir que estaba dentro de las escenas, observando todo. Y ni hablar de la escena graficada, me duele verla aunque a la vez me maravilla.**


	21. Capitulo 18

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 18

Eros se levantó del suelo, luego de haber sido arrastrado por esa enorme mano de arena. Tanto el como Ágape carecían de poder físico en esos momentos, lo poco que tenían lo habían usado para abrir el portal, el cual estaba completamente destrozado.

Busco en los alrededores a su menor, y la encontró a metros suyo, enterrada en el suelo, con solo los pies en descubierto, de una forma muy graciosa.

Se dirigió hacia ella y halo de sus pies, liberándola.

―Hummm… ese golpe sí que dolió bastante ¿Qué era esa mano monstruosa de arena que nos atacó? ―expreso Ágape, mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas llenas de arena.

―No lo sé, pero ―Eros entreabrió los ojos, como si recordase algo muy importante―. ¿Dónde está Draco? Ann se molestara con nosotros si le pasa algo… ―termino diciendo con voz agobiada.

―Tienes razón, estaba en el círculo de sello, junto con los hermanos del Kazekage, pero esa mano bestial arraso con ellos y… ―su voz de niña se desesperó―, no puede ser ¿Crees que lo haya matado al grado de volverlo polvo? Yo se enojara mucho si se entera que el mocoso ha sido eliminado ―empezó a correr en círculos de los nervios, mientras alzaba sus manos con temor.

Eros la detuvo y con su brazo la boto al suelo, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

―Cálmate loca, Draco es nuestro hermano, a pesar de ser solo un niño, tiene sangre Taiyō corriendo por sus venas, lo más seguro es que…

―Así que ustedes siguen vivos ―interrumpió la voz del Kazekage, mientras se reincorporaba en la escena, seguidos por sus hermanos.

Eros y Ágape se mantuvieron en silencio, recién habían despertado y no sabían que había sucedido con Anngelius. Sus miradas más no se mostraban preocupadas.

―Puedo notar que están desorientados ―prosiguió hablando Gaara, al ver que no tendría respuesta por parte de ellos―. Anngelius-san ha sido derrotada ―dictamino.

Una fuerte brisa proveniente del océano se cruzó en escena, haciendo que los cabellos de todos los presentes revoloteasen como llamas danzantes.

Eros, quien siempre mostraba un semblante serio, esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

― ¿Qué hemos sido derrotados? ―soltó una horrible carcajada de burla―. Kazekage… ¿Es que acaso no recuerda sobre lo que mi yo original le confeso?

Gaara frunció el ceño.

―Sé que ustedes son dos seres, subproductos de ella. Y que no necesitan del original para sobrevivir, aunque carecen de fuerza y poder, actualmente ¿no? ―respondió este con tranquilidad, mientras descruzaba sus brazos y extendía una de sus manos hacia ellos, para que la arena los atrapase―. Si saben lo que les conviene, no pondrán resistencia, serán capturados ―sentencio.

―Que ingenuo es el Kazekage, en pensar que todo se ha acabado ―agrego Eros, caminando hacia ellos sin ningún miedo.

―Detento ahí muchacho petulante, o probaras la furia de mi abanico ―hablo esta vez Temari, mientras ponía delante suyo su preciada herramienta ninja.

Kankurō la imito poniendo en modo de ataque a escorpión, quien había vuelto a sacar, guardando las anteriores marionetas que habían pertenecido a la abuela Chiyo.

Eros se detuvo. Pero no por miedo a las acciones de los hermanos del Kazekage, sino porque sintió que la ayuda que precisaban había llegado. Volvió a sonreír con algarabía, mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo oscuro inundado por la noche.

El pelirrojo también pudo sentir la presencia que se aproximaba a ellos de forma rápida, sintió una enorme presencia inestable de chackra.

―Temari, Kankurō, retrocedan ¡rápido! ―advirtió el Kazekage, mientras creaba una barrera de arena a sus costados para amortiguar lo que viniese del cielo.

Un resplandeciente destello, seguido de un monstruoso impacto en el suelo, provocando una enorme ventisca y un cráter el lugar.

Eros tomo a Ágape en sus brazos y salieron expulsados por los aires.

―Vaya susto nos dio, por un momento pensé que si estaba muerta ―dijo la niña.

―No seas tonta, si ella muere, nosotros simplemente desapareceríamos, el que estemos aun en este mundo significa que ella sigue prevaleciendo ―respondió Eros.

Por el otro lado, Temari y Kankurō fueron arrasados por el viento, expulsándolos a una considerable distancia del lugar, a pesar que su hermano menor había creado una barrera para debilitar el impacto.

En el fondo del cráter, se encontraba Ann-sama, si bien había perdido su transformación, su cuerpo emanaba una especie de chackra amarillo. Y en sus ojos se mantenían su pupila dilatada y esos bordes flameantes en su iris.

Fijo su mirada inexpresiva hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo que había frenado sus planes.

Corrió hacia el de forma rápida. Apenas llego, se enfrentó a fuerza de puños, los cuales rompían los enlaces de arena que protegían al pelirrojo, acortando la distancia entre ellos cada vez más.

― ¿Cómo es posible que aun pueda moverse? Tenía la fuerte certeza que mi anterior ataque solo la dejaría inerte…

Anngelius llego por completo a él, y con gran agilidad logro golpearlo en un costado, haciendo que este último retrocediera.

― En el desierto ¿Quién gana? El imponente sol que se mantiene en los cielos ¿O la arena que yace en el suelo?

Gaara no le respondió. Él sabía que no había respuesta para tal pregunta. Ya que el sol y la arena eran amigos eternos, jamás se enfrentarían entre ellos.

Despertó de golpe, la cabeza le dolía levemente. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo. Miro a su alrededor, de un lado se encontraba el basto océano y del otro el desierto. Era de noche, pero la luna llena dejaba apreciar claramente el lugar. A lo lejos pudo sentir la presencia de su hermana, era inestable y bastante confusa, también habían otras personas, entre ellas su madre y el Kazekage.

Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, y recién noto que había alguien a lado suyo, inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo también de bruces. Parecía ser un miembro de su clan, pero, tenía el color parecido al del Kazekage.

―No puede ser… ¿Gaara-niisama? ―expreso consternado. Estaba seguro que sentía la presencia del Kazekage en otro lugar distante.

Se acercó más al desconocido y lo volteo de lado, para poder apreciar su rostro con mayor claridad. Sin duda era el Kazekage, tenía sus ojeras, esa cicatriz roja en forma de kanji en su frente.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo le resultaba tan confuso, lo último que recordaba era que estaban todos reunidos en un banquete, sellando un acuerdo amigable con los demás clanes y luego… y luego… su madre empezó a gritar y que recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermana.

El desconocido parecía despertar, tenía heridas graves que le impedían levantarse.

―No te muevas, estas muy malherido ―enuncio el pequeño mientras se sentaba de rodillas a su costado―. Tú no eres Gaara-sama, aunque tengas un gran parecido con el ¿no? Por favor, si sabes que está sucediendo, dímelo. Y prometo curar tus heridas.

El pelirrojo, desconocido para él, lo miro con alivio.

―Me alegra saber que… no estas herido… hermano de Anngelius…

El niño se asombró al escucharlo.

― ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Por favor, dímelo! ―lo agarró del cuello de su deteriorada túnica.

―No tenemos mucho tiempo… Daena… ella… se levantó… y… y yo no pude detenerla, se llevó una de las espadas consigo… ella… ella piensa atentar contra la vida de Ann, debes… ir… a ayudarla…

Draco lo soltó, su cara se tornó de desesperación.

Miró a la lejanía, en el cielo una clase de agujero negro se empezaba a cerrar.

―Ahora empiezo a comprender todo…

Se levantó y fijo su mirada hacia donde sentía la presencia de su hermana.

Temari salto de golpe y se aventó encima de ella.

― ¡Maldita resistente, pierde de una vez! ―grito la rubia mientras intentaba darle con su gran abanico.

Ella y Kankurō se habían sumado de nuevo en la pelea contra la Taiyō. Dando la oportunidad de que Gaara descansase, ya que parecía haberle afectado el golpe que recibió en uno de sus costados.

Pero Ann no parecía inmutarse, a pesar de tener su cuerpo herido, seguía de pie y esquivaba los ataques de la rubia con coletas y su hermano el castaño.

Aprovechando el momento justo, la Taiyō estiro de los hilos invisibles de la marioneta de Kankurō, haciendo que este se acercase a ella. Le propino un gancho en el estómago y lo pateo hacia el suelo, para que chocase su cabeza contra este, dejándolo inconsciente.

Temari volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez Ann no esquivo su abanico, lo atajo con una de sus manos y en un corto forcejeo se lo arrebato. Para luego mandarlo a volar muy lejos.

―Te crees muy ruda con ese bendito abanico, pero dime ¿qué tanto puedes aguantar en una pelea a puño limpio? Rubia no domesticada ―sentencio la Taiyō, mientras le propinaba el primer golpe en su rostro, haciendo que esta retrocediese varios pasos.

―Maldita, te enseñare a faltarme el respeto ―Temari se limpió bruscamente los hilos gruesos de sangre, que le empezaban a salir de su nariz, debido al golpe.

―Ah, ven y enséñame, anciana fea ―expreso con burla la Taiyō, mientras se ponía en posición de defensa y agitaba una de sus manos en señal de llamado.

Temari le lanzo varios golpes, mas ninguno logro atinarle, la agilidad que poseía Ann era superior, a pesar de que estuviese muy malherida.

En uno de los tantos huecos que dejaba Temari al atacar, Ann aprovecho su descuido y la tomo por el torso, aplicándole una llave marcial, la volteo de espaldas y cayó encima de ella.

Desafortunadamente, la mayor de los de la arena había quedado inconsciente.

―Ahora podemos retomar lo que dejamos pospuesto ―indico con frialdad, la de ojos miel, mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el Kazekage.

Este por su parte, se encontraba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. Sentía un grave punzón de dolor en sus costillas izquierdas. Posiblemente el golpe anterior pudo haber lastimado sus huesos.

Su mente, trabajaba incesantemente buscando la manera de revertir la situación a su favor. La energía que tenia de reserva empezaba a agotarse y el dolor de la herida en su mejilla empezaba a hacerse presente de nuevo.

"Ella también está llegando a su límite, las heridas que tiene en su brazo y cuerpo la están consumiendo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también decaiga… aunque… derroto a Temari y Kankurō como si nada… ¿De dónde saca tanta energía? ―pensó el pelirrojo.

―Más que energía, poseo una gran resistencia ―expreso la Taiyō, mientras se detenía a poco menos de un metro suyo, y se agachaba, para poder mirar con sus inexpresivos ojos, directo a la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo.

― ¿Acaso tú estabas…?

― ¿…Leyendo tu mente? ―completo esta, con un tono sombrío en su voz―. Puede ser… la verdad es que, ni yo misma se el poder que tienen estos ojos… ―lo agarró del cuello, para hacer que lo vea fijamente a los ojos―. ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora?

Gaara intento reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había caído en tal técnica.

Sus ojos parecían dos soles flameantes. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

 _Estaba caminando apresuradamente, parecía agitado, eran las calles principales de su aldea, pero todo estaba destruido y había llamas y lamentos por doquier. Es como si una guerra de hubiese producido. Sin darse cuenta, se había dirigido al cuartel general donde vivía. Quería saber dónde estaban sus hermanos._

 _Cuando llego, del edificio solo se encontraba la mitad en pie, y ardía como una colmena llega de fuego. Pudo notar varios cuerpos a la distancia. Corrió hacia ellos. Mas quedo petrificado al ver de quienes se trataban. Baki, el señor feudal, varios de los ninjas con los que trabajaba y convivía diariamente y por último, sus hermanos, se encontraban en unos enormes charcos de sangre, con sus cuerpos casi desechos._

― _¡Temari, Kankurō, no! ―grito desgarradoramente mientras las lágrimas le salían con fluidez―. ¿Quién les hizo esto? Por favor… hermanos, resistan ―se tumbó de rodillas al suelo, para luego aferrarse a los inertes cuerpos._

 _Una figura apareció de entre el caos y las llamas, y se paró en frente suyo._

 _Él lo miro con rabia, supuso que sería el culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Pero quedo petrificado al ver de quien se trataba._

 _Era el mismo, con una sonrisa monstruosa en su rostro, estaba cubierto de sangre, tanto el como la arena que se movía a su alrededor._

― _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ti mismo? Pero, si yo soy el ser que mantienes encerrado dentro tuyo… Somos un monstruo lleno de odio y rencor y lo único que puede tranquilizarnos es el dolor y muerte de otros…_

― _¡No es cierto! Yo ya no soy ese ser que se regocijaba acosta del dolor de otros. Yo ya no soy ese monstruo… ¡Yo no soy tu! ―grito con furia, mientras se levantaba he intentaba atacarlo._

 _Mas no pudo, inexplicablemente, tenía el aspecto de un niño de no más de ocho años, y con ello su nivel bajo de ataque._

 _Su yo sangriento, soltó una risa tétrica y lo agarró del cuello con una mano, levantándolo en los aires, para que lo viese directo a los ojos._

― _En el fondo sigues siendo ese pequeño niño tímido, ingenuo y sensible, al que nadie nunca amara plenamente y por propia voluntad ―le susurro con frialdad._

 _El pequeño Gaara, quien estaba forcejeando por liberarse de la mano que lo asfixiaba, al escuchar eso último, sintió como las ganas de luchar se esfumaban._

 _Su yo malvado lo soltó bruscamente y este cayó al suelo, con una expresión decaída en su rostro. Pero esta no duro mucho._

― _¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme cuanto valgo? ¿O afirmar que nadie me amara de la misma forma en la que yo amo?_

 _Su yo malvado, quien había empezado a alejarse, se detuvo. Parecía un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba que su convicción apareciese._

― _¿Ah? Soy tu yo interno, ese al que suprimes desde que empezaste a caminar por ese camino ridículo al que llaman "amor", aquel que te conoce mejor que nadie…_

 _Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su rostro. El pequeño se había abalanzado hacia él, y con toda la fuerza que le permitían dar sus pequeños brazos, lo golpeo, haciendo que el mayor perdiese el equilibrio y cayese el suelo._

 _El pequeño pelirrojo seguía encima de él golpeándolo con toda su fuerza posible, mientras lloraba y afirmaba que estaba equivocado._

Despertó sudando, todo había sido una ilusión, posiblemente de un genjutsu. Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, y tenía un brazo extendido hacia arriba, parece que había lanzado un golpe a alguien.

―Maldito Kazekage ¿Cómo pudiste liberarte tan fácil? ―escucho la voz de la Taiyō, quien estaba encima suyo, y la cual había recibido el golpe en su rostro, ya de por sí muy herido―. Tu presencia solo me ha causado molestia desde que nuestras vidas se cruzaron… acabas de condenarme a vivir en este mugroso mundo por siempre… y te atreviste a lastimar mi puro y noble rostro. Nunca tuve un deseo concreto para odiarte, pero, esta vez voy a matarte…

Lo agarró del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo con sus manos. Los dos se encontraban bastante débiles, al grado de que el enfrentamiento se nivelase al de dos niños enrabietados.

Forcejearon por varios minutos. Pero, un pergamino de sello cayó cerca de ellos.

―Maldición… ―Ann entreabrió los ojos, soltó al Kazekage y lo boto hacia un lado.

El pergamino se abrió, liberando una onda expansiva, muy parecida al Shinra Tensei. La cual expulso a los dos, muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Daena reapareció en escena, arrastrando consigo su plateada espada.

―Ese pergamino me costó una fortuna en el mercado negro, más la técnica que guardaba, se decía que era tan fuerte que podría lastimar hasta a un Kage. El vendedor parece ser que no mentía, soy una clienta satisfecha ―expreso con labia la mayor de los Taiyō.

Se dirigía hacia su hija, quien se encontraba casi tirada en el suelo, no podía moverse.

―Sería muy tonto no aprovechar esta situación y sacarme de encima dos espinas molestas ―levanto su espada y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba su hija.

Gaara, quien estaba a varios metros, trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no llegaría a tiempo.

― ¡Daena-sama deténganse! ―exclamo impotente, al deducir lo que parecía suceder.

Los segundos parecieron pasar en cámara lenta.

Anngelius estaba paralizada, sabía que su fin había llegado, más aun así, le dolía ver que sería a manos de su propia madre.

Cerró los ojos, los cuales habían vuelto a su normalidad. Solo le quedaba esperar.

Pero, la brisa de una presencia paso por un lado suyo.

Una espada atravesó su abdomen. Se detuvo en seco, bajando la espada que tenía en sus manos.

Bajo la mirada para ver quien había aparecido de repente y había atentado contra ella.

―Lo siento madre, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermana.

La voz era de Draco, su hijo menor, quien le había clavado la espada dorada que era de Anngelius. Su mirada tierna que lo caracterizaba había desaparecido, y en su lugar sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo y negro, reflejando ira y determinación, mientras uno de ellos lloraba sangre.

―Hmmm… no pensé que… volvería a ver… esos ojos… ―murmuro mientras la sangre empezaba a salir de su boca―. Tienes los ojos de tu padre… sin duda…

Soltó por completo la espada que sostenía. Draco la dejo caer, para luego quitarle la espada que le había incrustado.

―En verdad, no quería llegar a este extremo, mamá, pero ―el pequeño se arrodillo a su lado y se quebró emocionalmente―, ya no podía soportar verte ser ese monstruo horrible que atormenta a mi hermana, en verdad… lo siento ―empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas.

Gaara observo en silencio esa trágica escena, solo eso podía hacer, observar, estaba tan débil que sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Ann trato de moverse a gatas, para intentar parar la hemorragia que ahora tenía su madre, quien estaba tendida en el suelo. Mas no pudo, su cuerpo tampoco reaccionaba.

A lo lejos, aparecieron Shun, Niashi y Shikamaru, seguidos por una gran cantidad de ninjas selladores y curanderos en su mayoría.

Tal vez habían llegado tarde, o justo a tiempo.

La cuestión es que, todo había acabado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola gente! Saben, este capítulo tiene una escena grafica bien genial. Como fanfiction, net no deja subir imágenes a los capítulos, ni links. La escena la podrán encontrar en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei", en la sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **El capítulo sí que fue rudo, disculpen si me metí algún dedazo o me comí alguna letra xD.**

 **Saluditos ^^**


	22. Capitulo 19

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 19

La llegada de los refuerzos fue propicia. Los ninjas médicos empezaron a tratar a los heridos. Mas dos personajes empezaron a causar revuelo.

Eros y Ágape se negaban a ser sellados, esquivaban ágilmente los Tori que caían en dirección hacia ellos.

Al verse acorralados, debido a la dispareja confrontación, se separaron en dirección de su única salvación: los cuerpos débiles pero conscientes, de personas con gran acumulación de chackra.

Ágape esquivo a la mayoría de los que intentaban sellarla y llego a donde Anngelius, y de forma brusca se fusiono de nuevo a ella. Haciendo que esta última se convulsionase con el acto, ya que su cuerpo estaba débil y nada preparado para el proceso.

Draco, quien no sabía quiénes eran estos seres, logro evitar que Eros hiciese lo mismo. Obligando a este a retroceder.

―No puedo creer que tenga que recurrir a esto ―indico un tanto afligido el rubio sintético―. Lo siento Kazekage ―se dirigió al pelirrojo que se encontraba a metros suyo y estaba siendo atendido por Shun y Shikamaru―. Jamás había hecho esto, pero ahora tú eres mi único boleto disponible de huida. Si me sellan, podría no sobrevivir.

Abandono su forma humano y se convirtió en una masa maleable y viva, la cual ni Shun ni Shikamaru pudieron detener.

La poca consciencia que tenía Gaara en ese momento, desapareció. Un fuerte dolor inundo su cuerpo, para luego no sentir nada.

Estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha. Apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas y con la mirada al vacío.

Alguien entro a la habitación silenciosa en la que se encontraba, era la enfermera castaña, que había aparecido junto con los demás ninjas, horas atrás.

―Draco-sama, por favor, debería descansar ―dijo con voz tranquila la mujer, mientras se acercaba a él, y apuntaba a la cama que había en el lugar.

―Mi hermana… ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―pregunto secamente el pequeño, sin moverse de su pose actual.

―Ann-sama… sigue inestable… ―respondió titubeante la castaña, mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado―. Y su madre, ella sí, ya ha salido de peligro…

―No te he preguntado por esa mujer, subordinada ―le interrumpió el pequeño rubio, con voz seria―, apégate a responder solo lo que te pregunte, no seas impertinente.

―Oh… sí, yo… me disculpo, señor… ―dijo Shun, un tanto sorprendida y apenada―. Yo… solo vine a avisarle el estado más reciente de su familia. El hospital está muy agitado, precisan de mi ayuda en urgencias, debido a los heridos que hubo dentro de la aldea…

―Ah, soy consciente de ello, ya ordene a los ninjas médicos del clan, que se agregasen a la ayuda; no pierdas tiempo aquí, vete de una vez ―manifestó el Taiyō, levantando su cabeza para mirar a la enfermera a los ojos.

―Sí, con su permiso ―agacho su cabeza la castaña, en modo de respeto, y se retiró del lugar.

El niño se mantuvo sentado unos minutos más, luego se levantó, con rumbo a la puerta del lugar. Ya no aguantaba estar ahí.

En la entrada, dos Anbus lo custodiaban.

―Me canse de estar aquí, iré a ver a mi hermana ―pronuncio, mientras seguía caminando.

―Lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejarlo salir de este lugar, por su seguridad ―expreso uno de los anbu, mientras lo detenía, agarrándole de un hombro.

―No te estaba pidiendo permiso, sombra de la Aldea ―enuncio molesto el pequeño Taiyō, mientras observaba con altivez la mano que tocaba su hombro―. Voy a ir, y no necesito de vuestra aceptación para ello…

El segundo anbu, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, tomo del cuello de su ropa al noble Taiyō y lo arrojo hacia dentro de la habitación, para luego cerrar esta con un enorme sello encima.

Este último quedo perplejo e indignado ante la situación, empezó a golpear la puerta con la gracia propia de un infante berrinchudo.

― ¡Abran la puerta! ¿Cómo se atreven a tratarme así? Apenas salga de aquí, se arrepentirán de haberme encerrado…

Estuvo en plan de gritos por más o menos una hora, más los Anbus, no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta. Su mano le dolía de tanto golpear y su estómago rugía como un león salvaje.

― ¡Tengo hambre! ¿A qué hora piensan darme de comer? Este no es trato para un noble como yo… ―se quejó de nuevo, a gritos.

A los varios minutos, la puerta se abrió, intento salir, pero fue arrastrado de nuevo, hacia dentro, y le tiraron una charola con alimento.

― ¿Un pedazo de pan seco, con una rodaja muy delgada de queso común y un vaso pequeño de jugo? ―miro con indignación el alimento que tenía frente― ¿Dónde está mi fruta fresca y tarta recién horneada? ¡Encima es demasiado poco!

Los quejidos se volvieron continuos, de nuevo.

―Estos niños ricos son muy molestos y difíciles de controlar ―murmuro por lo bajo, uno de los anbu.

―Ah, pero lo mejor es ignorarlo, ya cederá al hambre, ella no discrimina entre clases sociales ―agrego su compañero, con confianza en su voz.

Y no se equivocó con eso último.

Draco dejo de gritar a los minutos. Su estómago gruñía al grado de dolerle, y el alimento que tenía enfrente empezaba a serle atractivo.

Con indignación, agarro la bandeja de comida y se sentó en sillón del lugar. Junto sus manos en forma de agradecimiento por el alimento que iba a comer.

Agarro el pan y le dio un gran mordisco. Sus papilas gustativas no pudieron evitar analizar el sabor.

―Oh rayos ¡Sabe peor de lo que se ve! ¿Esto comen diariamente, ustedes, la gente común? ―enuncio en voz alta el pequeño, como para que sus custodios pudiesen oírlo. Más no tuvo respuesta del otro lado.

Termino de masticar y se obligó a tragar. Le dio otro gran mordisco al pan, y lo acompaño con un sorbo del jugo. Como que el sabor a naranja, hacia más pasable el sabor del pan seco.

"Es cierto, mi hermana ha estado viviendo esta clase de vida hace muchos años ―pensó―. No me imagino lo que tuvo que sufrir, luego de estar acostumbrada a los privilegios que hay para nosotros en el clan ―mastico con lentitud, mientras agachaba de nuevo su mirada―. Aunque… su vida en el clan, los años anteriores, había sido más un infierno que un paraíso… y yo no pude hacer casi nada para evitarlo…. ―se llevó lo último que le sobraba de pan a la boca y trago de golpe el resto de jugo.

Los recuerdos lo inundaron.

 _Sus primeras memorias no eran tan claras. Pero si recordaba perfectamente el rostro de su padre. Era de cabello y ojos negros, cosa que siempre le causo curiosidad, ya que todos a su alrededor eran rubios y de ojos dorados. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces le había preguntado al respecto a sus padres._

― _Mama ¿Por qué papa tiene el color de cabello oscuro? ¿Él no es un Taiyō? ¿Por qué él es distinto a todos nosotros?_

 _Más nunca tuvo la respuesta a esa pregunta. No importa a quien se lo preguntase, la respuesta siempre era la misma._

― _Tu papa es un Taiyō al igual que todos nosotros. No pienses el por qué no se parece físicamente a los demás, eso, no tiene importancia…_

 _Sus mejores recuerdos lo involucraban a él y su hermana, cuando estaba libre de sus misiones, pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, comían, jugaban e incluso dormían juntos. Él era una persona muy alegre, era como un sol negro que iluminaba a toda su familia. Incluso su madre se volvía menos seria cuando él estaba presente._

 _Uno de sus momentos favoritos era cuando veía a su hermana entrenar con su padre, ella siempre mostro grandes facultades como ninja, a pesar de ser solo una niña, casi siempre termina mandando a su padre al suelo._

― _Oh, cielos, volví a perder ante ti, hija_ _―_ _rio con gracia, aunque un tanto adolorido, ya que se agarraba las costillas_ _―_ _. Eres muy fuerte y poco piadosa, ni siquiera con tu querido padre…_

― _Papa… tu nunca peleas en serio… así no me ayudas… recuerda que aparte de ser mi padre, eres mi maestro, debes dividir tus papeles cuando amerite serlo…_ _―_ _reclamaba con seriedad, su hermana, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse._

 _Eso era lo que más admiraba de su hermana, eran seria y decidida cuando se necesitaba, y mucho muy fuerte, y ágil, aprendía rápidamente todo lo que le interesaba._

― _Te equivocas Draco, lo mío no es talento natural, eso es lo tuyo y lo de padre; lo mío es pura dedicación y esfuerzo_ _―_ _le explico una vez._

 _Pero, fuera del entrenamiento, su hermana era muy amable, aun recordaba cuando se escapaban a hurtadillas a afueras del clan con una bolsa enorme de alimento para los gatos y perros sin hogar, y los reunían en una esquina de la muralla, para alimentarlos._

 _Su padre, ya los había descubierto un par de veces, mas siempre los apoyaba, haciéndose el de vista gorda._

 _Pero un día, toda esa felicidad se acabó._

 _Sin querer, descubrió a sus padres discutir. Su madre estaba llorando, mientras le pedía perdón repetidamente a su padre, mas este se encontraba sereno, con la mirada vacía y le decía cosas que él nunca logro entender._

― _No deberías estar aquí, vamos, te llevare a dormir_ _―_ _su hermana, lo encontró espiándolos, y lo halo del brazo, alejándolo del lugar._

 _El día siguiente, tanto su padre y su hermana, y su equipo, salieron rumbo a otra aldea, a una clase de "exámenes"._

 _Vio cómo su madre paso los días en zozobra. La intranquilidad lo invadió._

 _Pasaron como unos diez días, y el equipo regreso, mas sin su padre, él había muerto._

 _Solo su hermana volvió a casa, con las dos espadas que solía usar su padre._

 _Los días se volvieron grises. Su madre, que si bien lloro mucho al principio, al pasar de los meses, tomo una postura fría y severa, más que todo con su hermana._

 _Ella también cambio bastante, aunque cuando pasaba tiempo con él, fingía estar alegre. Lo cual, le dolía más, ya que no soportaba que su hermana tuviese que actuar falsamente por él._

 _Su vivencia con ella se fue distanciando más y más. Por su parte, él se encerró en la biblioteca del clan, solo las historias y estudios teóricos que leía, eran lo único que lograba despejar su mente y superar la muerte de su padre._

 _Su madre, se había centrado en entrenar a su hermana mayor. Lo cual le había parecido una buena idea, ya que les ayudaría a mejorar el lazo débil que tenían entre ellas._

 _Cuan ingenuo había sido en pensar eso último._

 _Él tenía prohibido interferir los entrenamientos, los cuales sabían separarlos días o incluso semanas de su querida hermana._

 _Estaba aburrido y salió a dar una vuelta por la zona comerciante del clan. Unos pendientes llamaron su atención, tenían la forma del Sol, igual que el símbolo de su clan. El cumpleaños de su hermana había pasado hace un par de días, no lo habían festejado debido a su riguroso entrenamiento. Decidió comprarlos, serian un perfecto regalo._

 _A pesar de tener solo siete años, ya era consciente del puesto privilegiado que llevaba en su sociedad, mas prefería no abusar de ella, como lo hacía su madre con los sirvientes de su palacio. Se había prometido que sería humilde, como su padre y hermana en ese sentido._

 _Corrió entusiasmado, quería darle su regalo lo más antes posible a su hermana. Sabía dónde se encontraba ella. Era en el edificio sur a lado del palacio._

 _No le costó esquivar a los sirvientes y guardias del lugar. Pensó que la hora del almuerzo era un momento propicio para visitar a su hermana._

 _Vio como salía su madre del lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el dojo de entrenamiento. Tenía las manos un poco ensangrentadas y llevaba consigo un frasco de vidrio, con algo dentro._

" _Mi madre debe ser bastante ruda con mi hermana, el taijutsu de ambas es bastante agresivo"_

 _Entro a hurtadillas al lugar._

 _Más la escena que vio, fue muy contraria a la que imagino._

 _El lugar no era una arena de batalla, era más una especie de laboratorio siniestro, donde había varios utensilios quirúrgicos y de tortura, todos ensangrentados._

 _Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a su hermana, sentada en el suelo, con el cuerpo todo lacerado, con heridas unas más profundas que las otras. Seguía temblando, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y rodillas heridas._

― _¿Hermana?..._

 _Ella levanto su mirada, sorprendida y asustada al escuchar su voz._

― _Dra… Dra… co… ¿Qué… que… haces… aquí?_ _―_ _articulo con una voz desgarrada, como si hubiese gritado hasta más no poder_ _―_ _. No debes… estar aquí… vete… vete… ante que te encuentren…_

 _El pequeño se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo. Soltó en llanto. Lo que su madre le hacía a Anngelius no era un entrenamiento, era una tortura._

 _Otras personas entraron al lugar, descubriéndolo. Tenían todo el cuerpo cubierto con unas enormes túnicas blancas._

― _¡Escapa!_ _―_ _grito con voz ronca su hermana, jalándolo de un brazo hacia el fondo del lugar, donde se encontraban unas ventanas, lo suficientemente grandes, para que el escapase._

 _Apenas reacciono, tomo la cajita de regalo que había tumbado al suelo, por la impresión y corrió desesperadamente hacia las ventanas._

 _Rompió el cristal y huyo rumbo a la inmensa biblioteca. Era un lugar enorme, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano. Oculto los pendientes ahí y se dispuso a huir de los dominios del clan, no podía confiar en nadie ahí dentro. Su única esperanza era el Kazekage de la aldea, el único líder que podría hacer frente a la injusticia que cometía su madre._

 _Para su suerte, encontró a Rasa-sama en su oficina, después de haber esquivado a todos los guardias del cuartel._

― _¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿A que debo la presencia de un Taiyō en mi despacho?_ _―_ _expreso el Jefe pelirrojo, quien ya parecía preocupado por otros motivos._

― _Rasa-sama, mi nombre es Draco, vengo a pedir su ayuda, por favor, debe salvar a mi hermana, ella… ella… está siendo torturada por mi madre… por favor… por favor ayude a mi hermana_ _―_ _el niño soltó sus lágrimas, mientras se aferraba a la túnica blanca del Kazekage, manchándolo de la sangre que portaba en sus manos._

 _Este lo miro con seriedad, un haz de preocupación paso por su mirada. Iba a responderle, cuando alguien más dentro en escena._

― _Draco-chan… con que aquí estabas_ _―_ _enuncio su madre con dulzura, mientras se acercaba a el_ _―_ _. Cielo, no debes molestar al Kazekage con asuntos tontos. Ven, volvamos a casa…_

 _El niño no podía creer la falsedad con la que actuaba su madre. Se aferró con más fuerza a la túnica del líder pelirrojo._

― _¡_ _Rasa-sama, por favor, no le crea, esta mujer miente, ella está enferma, por favor, no deje que me lleve consigo, salve a mi hermana, por favor!_ _―_ _grito asustado el pequeño rubio._

― _Este niño está muerto del miedo, Daena-sama_ _―_ _objeto Rasa, con seriedad. Algo le decía que debía creer en el niño_ _―_ _. ¿Qué puede decir a su favor, ante esta situación?_

 _La mayor de los Taiyō, ciño un poco su mirada._

― _Draco es un niño muy sensible_ _―_ _explico con tranquilidad_ _―_ _. Mi hija y yo entrenamos arduamente, y a veces es inevitable salir un poco heridas. Solo hago lo necesario para convertirla en una respetable ninja, ya está en edad para ello. Usted como padre, de seguro logra entenderme, más aun, teniendo un hijo casi igual de "especial" que Anngelius…_

― _Puede ser, pero…_ _―_ _indico Rasa_ _―_ _, este niño estoy seguro que no está mintiendo, ahora que lo medito, Anngelius fue retirada de las fuerzas militares luego de la "desaparición" de su padre, no he tenido reportes de su avance practico, desde hace un par de años y…_

 _Daena empezaba a intranquilizarse, la situación estaba a punto de desbordarse._

 _Pero, un ninja interrumpió la atmosfera._

― _Kazekage-sama disculpe la interrupción, pero, Gaara empezó a atacar de nuevo a los habitantes, esta vez en la zona norte de la aldea_ _―_ _expreso alarmado el subordinado._

― _Luego de varios meses, vuelve a descontrolarse, pensé que ya había logrado controlarlo_ _―_ _expreso con molestia, Rasa_ _―_ _. Daena-sama, quiero que me entregue informes sobre el avance, no solo de su hija, sino de todo sus miembros que sirvan a nuestra fuerza militar_ _―_ _se despegó del abrazo brusco del niño_ _―_ _. Lo siento, pequeño, pero tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender que una pelea familiar. Ahora, vuelve con tu madre._

 _Draco palideció. La única esperanza que tenía le había dado la espalda._

 _Luego de eso, todo se había hecho confuso._

 _Despertó sudando y agitado. Se agarró la cabeza, tenía un pequeño chichón en su frente._

 _Según los sirvientes, él se había caído de una ventana de la biblioteca, días atrás. Y es que esos eran sus lugares favoritos en donde solía leer._

" _Menos mal, tengo la sensación de que tuve una pesadilla horrible"_

 _Desayuno con tranquilidad y la alegría de siempre, junto con su madre y su hermana. Esta última casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos y solía comer sola._

 _Se dirigió todo contento a la biblioteca, tenía muchos libros que leer y memorizar. Se sentó cómodamente en el su escritorio y empezó a devorar sus libros. Ya cerca a la hora del almuerzo, se dispuso a abrir el cajón secreto que había instalado en su mesa, donde guardaba sus dulces._

 _Pero su mano se topó con una cajita de pendientes, la cual se encontraba manchada de sangre._

 _Se sobresaltó y tumbo en el suelo aquel objeto._

― _No, no puede ser… esto sigue siendo un sueño, es un sueño… es un sueño…_ _―_ _se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras recordaba exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido._

 _Guardo el objeto en la caja y salió corriendo en busca de su hermana. Cada vez que desaparecía por su entrenamiento, sus días de descanso, los pasaba alrededor de los jardines del palacio, tomando el sol, casi todo el día. Y siempre llevaba una túnica larga de cuerpo completo que ocultaba hasta su cuello y muñecas._

 _La encontró sentada en una de las bancas del jardín central. Tenía la mirada serena, parecía observar las flores con cierta tristeza._

― _¡Hermana!_ _―_ _grito con intranquilidad, mientras se lanzaba encima de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza._

― _¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan inestable?_ _―_ _pregunto esta, mientras lo abrazaba, mas no pudo evitar reaccionar con un poco de dolor, debido a las heridas que ocultaba._

 _El pequeño se separó de ella, al notar esto último._

 _Le agarro una mano y remango su túnica hasta su codo. Reafirmando su más temible temor, una enorme herida en su brazo, justo donde había visto la herida abierta, días atrás._

 _Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero un leve ardor surgió dentro de estos._

― _Draco… tu… tus ojos…_ _―_ _articulo estupefacta Ann, mientras lo volvía a abrazar, ya que unos sirvientes empezaban a cruzar por un lado de ellos. Y quería ocultarlo._

 _Draco los observo de reojo, y vio todo en cámara lenta, desde el paso de los sirvientes, hasta el revolotear de las mariposas que había en las flores cercanas._

 _Se despegó de ella y se dirigió a la pequeña fuente de agua que había a unos metros, para ver su reflejo. Pudo notar que su velocidad se había duplicado._

 _En el reflejo del agua, pudo notar que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, y tres gamatamas negras surgían a sus alrededores._

― _¿Qué… es esto? Mis ojos… me duelen levemente, mas siento algo raro naciendo dentro de mí… ―expreso perplejo el niño._

 _Anngelius se acercó a él. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación._

― _Prométeme que ocultaras estos ojos, nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera madre… ―señalo alarmada, mientras lo agarraba de los hombros._

― _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? Con esto puedo hacer frente a madre, y liberarte de sus torturas…_

― _¡Tonto! ¡Tú no entiendes, esos ojos están malditos, si los demás se enteran que los posees, vendrán por ti, alegando que les perteneces! ―lo agarro del rostro y lo zarandeo a modo de que reaccionase―. ¡Por culpa de esos ojos, papá tuvo que morir! Por favor, borra esos ojos de tu mirada, no soportaría perderte a ti también, Draco… ―su voz empezó a temblar de miedo, para luego abrazarlo con desesperación._

― _Hum… está bien, hare lo que tú digas hermana, pero por favor ―vio como sus lágrimas le caían en la frente―, ya no llores… me duele verte así…_

 _Los hermanos se quedaron abrazados varios segundos, después de todo, solo eran dos niños llenos de miedo._

Se levantó decidido, iría a ver a su hermana, y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiese.

Tomo impulso y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, junto chackra en uno de su puños, y desquebrajo la puerta y con ella el sello. Salió corriendo, seguido de los anbu. Los cuales empezaron a lanzarle sellos para inmovilizarlo.

―Par de tontos ¿Qué no saben que los Taiyō creamos la mayoría de sellos que ustedes utilizan? Como tal conozco la debilidad y capacidad de cada uno de ellos, jamás me atraparan ― articulo alegre el Taiyō mientras saltaba con gracia, como si de un juego se tratase.

"Hermana, resiste… no pienso dejarte sola, nunca más" ―pensó con diligencia, mientras sonreía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Hoy no hubo escena, pero es por la próxima semana, que será algo más "especial". Disculpen si notan algún dedazo o letra comida, no tuve tiempo de editar.**

 **Saludos.**


	23. Capitulo 20

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 20.

Abrió los ojos con serenidad. Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con vista al cielo.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―murmuro para sí, mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor.

Y es que hacia donde mirase, no había absolutamente nada. Todo era un inmenso vacío, de color blanco y dorado.

Elevo una de sus manos hacia arriba, con la esperanza de poder palpar algo, mas fue inútil.

Suspiro con calma, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Pero una voz lo interrumpió de su tranquilidad.

―Nunca había estado en un lugar tan tranquilo, posees una mente bastante calmada, aunque un tanto fría…

Giro su cabeza con asombro, delante suyo, se encontraba tendido en el suelo, al igual que el, esa parte de Ann que se llamaba Eros.

―Es cierto, me había olvidado que tu provocaste mi estado actual ―menciono el Kazekage, volviendo a su pose anterior, mientras seguía observando el cielo―. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Me mataras?

El sintético Taiyō entrecerró sus ojos, mientras su expresión decaía.

―Eres tan directo y con nulo tacto… me recuerdas a mi yo original… ―articulo con voz quebradiza y molesta―, detesto a las personas como ustedes… siempre creyéndose que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos…

Gaara entreabrió los ojos. No esperaba tal respuesta.

― ¿Debo tomar eso como un no? ―pregunto el pelirrojo, levantándose del suelo, para observar mejor al intruso que tenía en su mente.

―Quien sabe… en este momento no tengo la fuerza para destruirte por dentro, ni el ánimo para hacer algo al respecto. Nosotros no tenemos futuro si llegamos despertar ―se levantó del suelo, y se sentó en forma de bolita, contrayendo sus pies, abrazándolos con sus manos y posando su mentón en sus rodillas mientras fijaba su mirada hacia la nada―. Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando, si ya todas nuestras esperanzas fueron destrozadas por un molesto pelirrojo y sus fieles perros guardianes que tiene por hermanos…

El Kazekage no supo cómo reaccionar, le molestaba la forma en que se había expresado de su familia y el, pero, sentía remordimiento, por alguna inexplicable razón.

―Yo… podría ayudaros, pero necesitaría que confiaseis en mí, dándome toda la información que quiero y necesito obtener para terminar esta misión.

El rubio lo miro de reojo, con un aire de desconfianza.

―Hum… ―esbozo con burla―. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo guardada toda la información que necesitas? Y aunque así fuese el caso, dudo que puedas salvarnos de lo que nos espera… no importa que tanto debatas con los ancianos del consejo, cualquier jurado nos impondría la sentencia de muerte, por traición a la Aldea y haber puesto en peligro a sus queridos Kazekage y señor feudal ¿o me equivoco? ―termino hablando con frialdad.

― ¡Por supuesto que te equivocas! ―expreso enérgico el pelirrojo, mientras fruncía su ceño y miraba con gran molestia al rubio que tenía a metros suyo―. Si logro conocer los motivos por los que Anngelius-sama actuó de esa forma en contra de la aldea, podría ayudaros a todos vosotros, no puedo asegurarte que salgan completamente libres de esto, pero, sin duda evitaría que se cometiese una injusticia. Sé que vuestro clan está ocultándonos algo de gran magnitud y…

― ¡Basta de tratar de convencerme! ―lo interrumpió a los gritos, mientras se tapaba los oídos y empezaba a temblar, al aparecer por todo lo que recordaba―. Si te digo todo lo que se, Anngelius y Ágape podrían enojarse conmigo… si ellas dejan de quererme… me quedaría solo de nuevo, no quiero quedarme solo… no quiero… no quiero… no quiero…

Gaara lo miro con tristeza. Tal parece, ese ser no soportaba ser presionado, y mostraba ser muy inestable emocionalmente. Sin duda, le recordaba a la Ann original.

― Pero ¿por qué te afliges? ―se acercó a él, y sentó a un metro de distancia―. Tú también eres Anngelius-sama, su existencia es solo una, no importa en cuantos segmentos te dividas, en resumen, tú eres sus recuerdos ¿no? Tu función es guardar todo lo que ella no puede soportar; creo que deberías actuar por tu cuenta y decidir si quieres seguir con todo eso que te aflige, sola, o buscar ayuda, compartir con otros tu angustia.

El ser rubio lo miro estupefacto, sus ojos estaban a punto de ceder a las lágrimas, más se contuvo.

―No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se dirigió a mí con el título de "Anngelius". Siempre fui el indeseado "Eros". Ya no quiero que ser ese ser… ―se levantó con firmeza y se dirigió al pelirrojo, parándose frente suyo―. Entonces decido aceptar tu ayuda, Kazekage de la Arena… ―su aspecto empezó a cambiar, dejando su apariencia de chico, volviendo a ser Anngelius―, pero si llegas a traicionarme, juro por los dioses que enviare al infierno a ti y toda tu familia ―termino diciendo mientras su rostro inexpresivo, se tornaba menos agresivo.

―Entonces tenemos un trato ―el pelirrojo también se levantó del suelo, mientras reflejaba decisión en su rostro―. Soy un hombre fiel a sus palabras y convicciones.

―Eso espero, como dicen "ver para creer" ―agrego la Taiyō―. Dejare que veas todas mis memorias, pero te advierto que sufrirás el impacto de las mismas, como si fuesen tuyas, es algo que no podre evitar, debido a que estamos en tu mente y yo solo soy una pequeña parte de mi original. Mi poder es escaso… por no decir nulo…

―Está bien. Podré soportarlo. Tengo un gran autodominio de mi mente, no dejare que mis recuerdos se mesclen con los tuyos o confunda la realidad tal cual es.

―Supongo que eso debe de tranquilizarme, algo… ―dijo un tanto escéptica―, de todas formas, yo te guiare por mis recuerdos, para que no te pierdas en ellos, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tenemos, si mi yo original despierta, yo quedare bloqueada, y no podré colaborar contigo…

―Así que Anngelius-sama también sigue inconsciente ―articulo el pelirrojo como observación.

―Ah, según pude verla, el enfrentarse a ustedes la puso en un estado físico lamentable, pero nuestra recuperación es bastante rápida, incluso yo, estando en tu cuerpo, estoy deteniendo las hemorragias internas producto de las palizas que mi yo original te ha dado ―no pudo evitar emocionarse y decir con orgullo eso último.

―Comencemos entonces ―dictamino el pelirrojo.

Entonces aconteció, la figura de Anngelius, clavo sus manos en el suelo del lugar, el cual se volvió oscuro de golpe, volviendo el terreno inestable, absorbiendo hacia dentro a los dos.

― ¿Esto es normal?

―No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo hago, sin olvidar que es tu mente, yo solo estoy soltando mis recuerdos, la corteza frontal, hipocampo y lóbulo temporal de tu cerebro están absorbiendo las memorias que estoy soltando por los impulsos nerviosos de mis artificiales neuronas. Descuida, si todo sale mal, lo máximo que podría presentarse como secuela seria alguna clase de autismo, pero no la muerte ―respondió metódicamente.

―De ser preferible, desearía no tener secuelas por el proceso ―demando el Kazekage.―

―Lo intentare, mas no prometo nada…

El suelo termino de tragarlos por completo.

Sintió una gran asfixia, mientras un dolor inexplicable se apoderaba de sí.

Entre abrió los ojos, la luz del lugar era demasiado para sus pupilas. Encima veía medio desenfocado por ratos.

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

" _ **No entiendo, es mi llanto el que escucho, acaso soy un…"**_

 _ **Recuerda, todo esto son memorias, veras lo que mis ojos vieron, y posiblemente sientas algo… trata de concentrarte ―objeto la voz de Anngelius.**_

Una presencia se acercó a ellos, y lo tomo en sus brazos.

― ¿Por qué llora esta linda niña? Ya, ya… aquí esta papá, descuida, ya no estarás sola ―dijo con voz tierna quien parecía ser su padre, la abrazaba como a todo bebe mientras le acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, calmando sus llantos.

Sus ojos no podían ver mucho, apenas y notaba que era una persona de cabello negro y tez blanca.

" _ **Supongo que estas son sus memorias de bebe, es algo incómodo ¿No podemos adelantar varios años?"**_

" _ **Me temo que no, las memorias no son algo que puedas adelantar o retrasar como una grabadora, creo que tendremos que esperar unos minutos antes de adelantar de un suceso a otro"**_

" _ **Ya veo".**_

Él bebe empezó a sonreír del momento, la sensación era tan intensa, que el pelirrojo pudo sentirla como si fuese su alegría propia.

Al poco tiempo la escena empezó a oscurecerse, parece que tenían un tiempo de duración.

De la oscuridad aconteció la luz.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de una enorme mansión. Estaba descalza y con la respiración agitada. Parecía buscar algo.

Se detuvo en una pared, que dividía el camino en tres pasillos. Pudo observar su reflejo en uno de los enormes floreros de vidrio que habían en el lugar, no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años.

Sintió una presencia acercándose a paso lento, por uno de los pasillos.

Se ocultó detrás de uno de los jarrones decorativos que habían en el lugar, para esperar impaciente a su víctima.

 **Siento como la adrenalina la invade… ¿acaso este es uno de los recuerdos que estoy buscando? ―se preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras observaba la situación mediante esos ojos.**

La criatura se acercaba cada vez más.

No noto su presencia, mas parecía buscar algo.

Apenas le dio la espalda, salto con todas sus fuerzas posibles, aferrándose al cuello del ser misterioso.

― ¡Te atrape papá! Yo gano esta vez ―grito eufórica, quedando colgada de este.

―Oh, increíble… bien hecho Anngelius, eres demasiado buena jugando a las escondidas ¿Qué quieres de premio esta vez?

― ¡Una malteada de chocolate! De esas que venden fuera del clan ―dijo emocionada la niña, mientras saltaba de su espalda y lo abrazaba de frente.

―Hum… a tu mamá no le gusta que salgamos fuera de los dominios del clan, mejor pídeme otra cosa, o nos meteremos en problemas…

―Oh… pero yo quería eso… ―inflo sus pequeñas mejillas en señal de desacuerdo―. Está bien… si no se puede, entiendo… ―termino diciendo con resignación.

― Que obediente y fácil de convencer eres, hija ―sonrió su padre―. Debes ser más exigente; está bien, esta noche nos daremos una escapada e iremos por esas malteadas de chocolate.

― ¡Si, viva! ―grito con entusiasmo, levantando sus brazos en señal de triunfo―. ¡Gracias papá!

 _ **Así que solo era un juego ―murmuro el pelirrojo.**_

La escena empezó a desaparecer, el cambio de luces, lo introdujo a un nuevo recuerdo.

Estaban comiendo, mejor dicho tragando en exceso.

― ¿Qué pasa Anngelius? Te estas quedando atrás. Así nunca superaras a tu padre en la competencia de "quien come más" ―articulo su progenitor con la boca llena, sonando muy gracioso.

― ¡No! Yo ya estoy por acabar ―respondió ella, igual con la boca llena―. Yo voy a superarte, papá…

Los dos sorbían y masticaban a todo dar. Mientras Daena los observaba un tanto molesta, comiendo un tanto alejada de ellos.

―Esta es la última vez que les dejo hacer esas estúpidas competiciones en la mesa ―los regaño―, él bebe está por nacer, y no permitiré que sean una mala influencia para el…

Los dos asintieron riendo, mientras seguían devorando lo de sus platos.

― Anngelius ¿Estas feliz de que tendrás pronto un hermano? ¿Oh hubieras preferido una hermana? ―le pregunto su padre, mientras tragaba lo último que tenía, ganando.

―No me importa si es niño o niña, lo querré de todas formas, ya que será mi familia, como mamá y tu ―respondió la pequeña, aun masticando, y viendo que le faltaba mucho por acabar―. Santas manzanas… perdí de nuevo.

Los dos empezaron a reír de nuevo, mientras Daena se aguantaba las ganas de regañarlos, temblándole una ceja.

 _ **Ciertamente, no recordaba nada de esto ―articulo la voz de Ann, un tanto rara.**_

 _ **Pero el Kazekage no hablo al respecto.**_

Los recuerdos empezaron a durar menos, la mayoría sin mayor relevancia, eran simplemente los buenos momentos en la vida de un infante.

― ¡Sorprendente! ¿Él es Draco? ―articulo emocionada mientras se acercaba lo máximo posible a su padre, quien tenía al recién nacido en sus brazos.

― Si, él es tu hermano Anngelius ―sonrió el hombre, mientras miraba con ternura a ambos―. ¿Verdad que es muy lindo?

―Mmm… yo lo veo feo, esta arrugado y tiene un color rosado muy raro ―respondió con toda sinceridad la pequeña.

― ¡Anngelius! Así nacemos todos, incluso tú fuiste así, en un pasado ―le regaño su padre, pero con suavidad―. Tu hermano es bien tierno, y no se diga más…

―Jeje… lo siento. Hum, mi hermano si se ve tierno, aunque ―la duda la rebaso―, no saco tu color de cabello, creo que los genes de mamá son más fuertes que los tuyos…

―Ah… supongo que seguiré siendo el único de pelo oscuro en la familia…

La escena se cambió rápidamente, parecía que su huésped empezaba a poder controlar los recuerdos.

Muchos más recuerdos pasaron.

La vez en que su hermano dijo su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos; la vez en que empezó a entrenar con las espadas de su padre, cuando conoció a sus compañeros de equipo, Shun y Niashi. Cuando entrenaban e iban de misión los cuatro juntos.

 _ **¿Tu maestro era tu padre? ―pregunto asombrado el pelirrojo, al haber descubierto, el tal vez uno de sus primeros objetivos.**_

 _ **Mas esta vez, la voz de su huésped no le respondió.**_

Los recuerdos empezaron a pasar más rápidamente, hasta que se detuvo en uno en concreto.

― ¡No! Papa, por favor resiste ―trataba de usar todo el ninjutsu médico que sabía, más la herida era mortal, era un hueco enorme en el abdomen de su progenitor.

―Ann… gelius… lo… siento… ―articulo este, agonizando―. Perdóname… pero mi tiempo en este mundo… se ha acaba… do… ―tosió debido a la hemorragia que estaba inundando sus pulmones―. Por favor, cuida a tu hermano… y madre…

― ¡No digas eso¡ Tú eres mucho muy fuerte, saldrás de esta, por favor no te rindas ―el llanto empezó a hacerla ceder, impidiendo que siguiese usando la técnica de curación.

― Por favor… no te culpes de… esto nunca ―con sus últimas fuerzas, levanto una de sus manos y agarro una de sus pequeñas manos―. Gracias por ser… mi hija.

Esta agarro con fuerza su mano, mas esta dejo de tener pulso a los segundos.

Su padre había muerto.

Desconsolada, lo acomodo en su regazo. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Alrededor suyo, los demás ninjas peleaban entre ellos.

No podía entender que esos exámenes chunin, se había vuelto una especie de confrontación con las demás aldeas visitantes.

Una figura a metros suyos, empezó a alejarse. Tenía uno de los brazos ensangrentado, más la sangre no era de él.

Anngelius noto esto. Se levantó, dejando el cadáver de su padre con calma en el suelo.

― ¡Maldito! Fuiste tú quien me arrebato a mi padre ¿verdad? No huyas cobarde, pagaras por lo que hiciste, así se lo último que haga ¡voy a matarte! ―grito con rabia mientras corría en dirección a él, portando la espada dorada, que si bien era casi de su tamaño, sabía usar con agilidad.

El sujeto al notar que se acercaba, se detuvo y giro por completo para poder verla.

Tenía el cabello negro y largo, piel pálida y estaba vestido con una especie de Yukata elegante. Sus ojos eran amarillos, más en vez de parecer dos soles, eran como los ojos de una serpiente.

Gaara pudo sentir el odio, dolor y desesperación de tal recuerdo. Mas lo que más que lo asombraba era el sujeto que logro ver por medio de los ojos de Anngelius.

 _ **Orochimaru… ¿Cómo sabias que él era un Uchiha? ¿Por qué lo mataste, sin ni siquiera intentar tener sus ojos? Todo esto es…**_

La memoria estaba incompleta, los demás recuerdos pasaron de la misma forma, mas eso era favorable, ya que no eran nada agradables.

―Daena-sama, acaba de quedar inconsciente, deberíamos esperar a que se recupere ―articulo una de las voces de ese horrible lugar.

―No será necesario, puede resistir eso y mucho más. Que preparen la sala para el próximo experimento.

El dolor era tan insoportable, que ni intentar vencerse por el desmayo, lograba aliviar el sufrimiento que sentía.

 _ **Esto es horrible ¿Cómo es posible que existan madres así? ―articulo el Kazekage, intentando no ceder a la aflicción que le producía todo lo que había visto.**_

 _ **Debo admitir que tuve una buena infancia, la mejor de todas, digna de envidiarse… pero… de un momento a otro… mi tan preciado paraíso… se convirtió en un infierno…**_

Volvieron al lugar espacioso y claro del cual habían partido.

―Supongo que ya tiene toda la información que necesita ¿no? ―pregunto con serenidad, la copia de la ninja médico―. ¿O quiere repasar algún recuerdo en particular?

―No, no será necesario, tengo todo los datos que necesito ―respondió con resignación el pelirrojo.

―Está bien. Supongo que ya es hora de que despierte…

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― No está curado por completo, pero su cuerpo está estable. Por favor, le encargo a mi yo original, ella no es tan fácil de tratar como yo, pero, necesita vuestra ayuda.

―Ah, no se preocupe por eso.

―Bueno, hagamos esto rápido, antes de que lo poco de energía que tengo, se acabe.

Gaara iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero no tuvo tiempo, las manos de su huésped mental, lo empujaran hacia atrás, haciendo que todo el lugar inconsciente desapareciese, haciendo que el cayese a la nada.

Despertó de golpe, con la frente sudorosa y la respiración agitada.

― ¡Gaara! ―grito su hermana con alegría, pero toda vendada, al grado de parecer una momia, mientras se acercaba a él, he intentaba tranquilizarlo.

― ¿Temari? ―fue lo único que logro articular.

Tal parece que estaba en hospital de la aldea. Kankurō estaba durmiendo a ronquido suelto en la cama vecina de la habitación, también se mostraba bastante herido, mas sus ruidos hacían notar que estaba estable.

Se alivió por ellos dos, mas no tenía tiempo que perder.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Para quienes leen en fanfiction,net, quiero avisarles que este capítulo contiene dos escenas (las cuales no puedo subir aquí porque la plataforma no lo permite) y podéis encontrarlas en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en la sección Fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **Fue un capitulo un tanto triste T_T**

 **Advierto que por tiempo, no puedo darle una edita a la escritura, pido perdón si ven un dedazo o letra comida.**


	24. Capitulo 21

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 21.

Sintió un leve dolor en su mejilla izquierda. Intento tocarla con su mano, más la herida estaba vendada con un enorme parche.

― ¿Te duele mucho? Llamare a uno de los médicos, para que te la revisen ―expreso Temari, al ver como su hermano menor se tocaba el rostro.

―No, estoy bien ―rectifico este―. Aunque, siento una sensación extraña debajo de mis ojos…

La rubia de las coletas, se dirigió frente suyo, para poder verlo de más cerca.

―Es cierto, tienes inflamada toda la parte izquierda de tu rostro ―expreso preocupada―. Esa maldita te hizo una herida grave en tu rostro ―su voz se tornó molesta―, ya vera, apenas salga de esta condición, voy a restregarla en el suelo…

―Hablando de ella ¿Sabes cómo está? ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo, con un tono de elevado interés.

― ¿Por qué habría de saber algo de esa molestia? ¿Por qué preguntas sobre ella? ―pregunto esta, con leve desconfianza―.Nuestra misión está casi completa, si está viva o muerta, no afectara nuestro resultado.

―Te equivocas Temari, Anngelius-san es una pieza clave en todo este acertijo que se ha creado, la misión ha tomado un puesto secundario ―dictamino el Kazekage, mientras intentaba levantarse―. Aun no podemos bajar la guardia…

Temari entreabrió un poco sus ojos, empezaba a preocuparse de nuevo.

El ambiente tenso, se rompió, debido a un ruido que venia del pasillo exterior de la habitación.

― ¡Suéltenme de una vez! ¡¿Qué no lo entienden!? ¡Debo ir a ver a mi hermana!

Sin duda, era la voz del menor de los Taiyō, he iba siendo arrastrado por los dos Anbus. Tal parece, no pudo librarse de quienes lo custodiaban.

Justo en esos momentos, una enfermera entra a la habitación de los hermanos de la Arena.

Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, recibió una orden del pelirrojo.

―Por favor, traedme a ese niño que anda gritando por los pasillos.

―Como ordene, Kazekage-sama.

La mujer salió enseguida, para volver al par de minutos con el pequeño rubio y sus dos escoltas.

― ¡Gaara-niisama! Menos mal, todavía te tengo a ti ―grito efusivamente el rubio, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él y lo apretaba como un oso de peluche.

El Kazekage sentía como sus costillas querían romperse debido a presión del abrazo, más se contuvo de expresarlo.

―Ustedes tres, pueden retirarse ―ordeno Temari, a los Anbus y la enfermera.

Estos asintieron y desaparecieron de escena.

―Draco ¿podrías soltarme? ―le sugirió el pelirrojo―. Mi cuerpo no está del todo sano y no puedo soportar tu clase de abrazos.

―Hum… lo siento, tienes razón ―dijo el pequeño Taiyō, soltándolo, mientras ponía cara de pena.

― ¿Sabes cuál es la condición actual de tu hermana? ―pregunto directamente Gaara.

El mencionado, negó con su cabeza, a modo de respuesta.

―Ya veo. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que estabas causando alboroto en los pasillos. Esto es un hospital, debes compórtate de forma más considerada ―empezó a regañarlo―. Esa no es la forma en que padre quisiera que te comportaras y…

―Gaara… ¿tú eres mi hermano menor, verdad? Tu eres Gaara ¿o es que eres uno de los traidores? Responde ―emitió Temari con agresividad, al notar el actuar raro de este.

En cuestión de segundos, la rubia de las coletas, saco una cuchilla mediana de uno de sus brazos y lo apunto hacia su propio hermano.

―No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres Temari? Yo soy yo… ―expreso un tanto angustiado este último, al ver como su propia hermana lo miraba de una forma asesina.

El Taiyō retrocedió unos pasos, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

―Si eres mi verdadero hermano, responde: Cuando estamos en casa ¿con que normalmente pego a Kankurō y cuál es la razón principal del porque le pego? ―enuncio la rubia, a modo de prueba.

― ¡Le pegas con la escoba y casi siempre es porque no limpia su habitación, lo cual te molesta mucho! ―respondió afligido, mientras miraba la punta de la cuchilla a centímetros de su cuello.

―Ha, acertado, eso me alivia ―emitió la rubia, bajando la guardia y apoyándose en su cama.

Gaara suspiro un tanto contrariado. Si bien había dicho algo extraño, la reacción de su hermana le pego un buen susto.

―Ciertamente, eres muy severa, Temari ―expreso Kankurō, agregándose a la escena.

―Kankurō… pensé que seguirías durmiendo ―le respondió su hermana.

―Pues eso desearía, pero hablan tanto que es imposible dormir a gusto aquí ―objeto quisquilloso el castaño―. En todo caso, Gaara ―se dirigió a este―, se puede saber ¿por qué demonios estabas hablando como si fueras Anngelius? Yo también te escucho, y hasta el tono de tu voz, sonó muy distinta…

―Ah, ni yo lo entiendo, simplemente me salió hablar de esa forma ―explico el mencionado―. Estaba hablando con Draco-san y… ―una ráfaga de ideas y recuerdos, cruzo su mente en ese instante―. Debí haber mesclado mis recuerdos con los del huésped que tengo dentro de mí ―termino diciendo con tono tranquilo.

El niño lo miro expectante, mientras recordaba los sucesos de esa noche pasada.

―Ya veo ―se agregó a la charla―, la causa de esos reflejos debe ser porque tiene a Eros, dentro de su mente, Gaara-niisama…

Los tres hermanos miraron de forma fija al pequeño.

―Ah, estas en lo correcto, niño ―respondió el pelirrojo, acomodándose de nuevo en su cama. Había querido levantarse, pero noto la debilidad de su cuerpo, y decidió no esforzarse.

―A todo esto ¿Por qué llamaste a este niño? ―pregunto Kankurō con curiosidad, mientras se levantaba y dirigía al mencionado, posando una de sus manos en su cabello de este, con intensión de revolvérselo.

Pero a este no le gusto la intención del castaño y le mordió apenas pudo. Para luego correr a refugiarse a un lado de Gaara.

―Ouch, que demonios, yo solo quería calmarte, tenías ojos de asustado, ¡Niño ingrato! ―vocifero el marionetista, mientras se sobaba la mano afectada.

―Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, castaño desagradable ―expreso el niño, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Temari rio por lo bajo.

―Idiota, sabes que nunca le caes bien a los niños, te lo mereces, por intentar hacerte el amigable, a pesar de ya haber sido rechazado.

Varios minutos pasaron, donde los hermanos mayores del Kazekage, discutían por lo recién sucedido.

―Temari ¿Pudiste contactarte con Baki y los demás? ―los interrumpió de su discusión, el pelirrojo.

―Sí, Baki se marchó minutos antes de que despertaras, me informo lo necesario ―respondió la rubia―. El señor Feudal se encuentra bien, Shikamaru y otros ninjas especializados, están conteniendo a los quince clones, y la líder actual de los Taiyō, que parece fue atravesada por una espada, está fuera de peligro…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el pequeño la interrumpió.

― ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra? ―pregunto desesperado este, mientras corría hacia ella, y le agarraba de forma impaciente sus vendajes de la mano.

Temari lo observo un tanto fría, a comparación de Kankurō, era ella a quien no le caían bien los niños, pero, la mirada del pequeño reflejaba tristeza y desesperación, lo cual logro apenar su interior.

―Lo siento, no sé nada al respecto. Baki no me dio información de ella, lo más seguro es que sigue siendo tratada en Terapia intensiva….

― ¿Terapia intensiva? Temari ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ―inquirió el pelirrojo. Sentía que solo habían pasado medio día desde esa noche.

―Dos días, si incluimos hoy ―respondió esta, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Recorrió una de las cortinas, haciendo que el sol de atardecer se infiltrara al lugar. Seria ya casi las seis de la tarde.

―No pensé que fuese tanto tiempo ―señalo el castaño, echándose de nuevo en su cama.

―Yo tampoco lo sentí así ―enuncio el pelirrojo, con tono preocupado.

―Yo desperté recién hoy en la mañana, mi estómago rugía como bestia salvaje, los médicos me dijeron que solo tengo un par de contusiones graves, que en cuestión de días, estaré como nueva ―dijo Temari.

El niño se paró a lado suyo, mientras también centraba su mirada en el atardecer.

―Espero mi hermana se encuentre bien ―murmuro para sí, mientras le empezaban a temblar los labios, y las lágrimas intentaban inundar sus ojos.

―Oye, eres un hombre ¿Cómo crees que ayudaras a tu hermana, si te largas a llorar? Ten más fortaleza ―le reclamo la rubia, ya que no soportaba lloriqueos.

―Yo no soy un hombre todavía, soy un niño, preocupado por la persona que más quiere en su vida, ya que no le dan ninguna información de cómo se encuentra y no puede sentir su presencia ―soltó al llanto y los mocos aflojados―. Y así fuese un hombre ¿Quién promulgo que nosotros no podemos llorar igual que las chicas? También somos seres humanos con sentimientos, por más ninjas que seamos en el exterior, todos tenemos algo que ablande nuestro corazón, ¡excepto tú! bruja fea y desalmada ―termino diciendo el Taiyō, mientras le apuntaba con su mano.

― ¿Qué dijiste maldito mocoso? No creas que te vas a librar de hablarme así ―dijo Temari enfadada, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su túnica, con la clara intención de darle unas cachetadas.

Este por su parte, seguía llorando y no mostraba intensión de defenderse.

―Detente Temari, tú tienes la culpa por provocarlo ―intervino Gaara, que, al igual que su hermano, se habían limitado a observar desde sus camas―. Es solo un niño asustado, no le presiones o hables como si fuera un ninja a tu cargo. Trata de comprender su situación.

Las palabras del Kazekage sonaban bastante tranquilas, pero a la vez severas.

―Tch, si quieren soportar sus llantos, haya ustedes… ―espeto Temari con inconformidad.

Lo soltó, para luego encaminarse a su cama y lanzarse encima de esta con cansancio.

A los segundos, una persona abrió la puerta. Integrándose a la escena.

―Con su permiso, Gaara-sama, me dijeron que aquí se encontraba Draco-sama ―era la voz indiscutible de Shun―. Vengo a traerles noticias sobre Ann-sama…

―Pase, por favor, justo de ella hemos estado hablando ―respondió Gaara.

El niño rubio seguía sollozando a lo bajo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la recién llegada.

―Bueno, han sido varias horas de aflicción, pero Ann-sama ha salido de cirugía. Su estado es favorable y estable ahora ―expreso la castaña.

― ¿Cirugía? ¿Tan grave estaba? ―pregunto la rubia de las coletas.

―Hum, el 70% de su estructura muscular estaba desgarrada casi por completo, sin mencionar la hemorragias internas y varios huesos rotos… ―respondió con preocupación la ninja médico―. No sé qué es lo que nos asombró más, de que todo ese daño parece que fue causado con un solo ataque, o que aún se mantenía semi consciente en el momento que la encontramos…

La habitación se llenó de silencio.

Los hermanos mayores miraron a su menor. De seguro la enfermera hablaba del ataque de arena que le había dado su menor, del cual nadie nunca había salido con vida.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo ir a ver a mi hermana? ―pronuncio el Taiyō, volviendo a la realidad, luego de su quiebre emocional.

―Bueno, en este momento no, pero en la mañana no habrá ningún inconveniente ―le respondió la enfermera―. Por el momento, le sugiero que descanse Draco-sama, acompáñeme a su habitación, por favor.

―Mmm… no quiero estar de nuevo en ese lugar, no me gusta estar solo… ―dijo con pena el pequeño rubio.

La castaña se le quedo mirando, mientras intentaba pensar en alguna forma de que cambiase de opinión.

Pero el Kazekage tenía planes diferentes.

―Si no quiere estar solo, no podemos obligarlo ―inquirió―, así que… ¿No te gustaría quedarte a dormir con nosotros, Draco? ―se dirigió a este de forma amigable.

Sus hermanos lo miraron un tanto asombrados y en contra ante tal ofrecimiento.

El niño se quedó perplejo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su "héroe" le estaba dando una gran oferta.

― ¿Sera algo así como una pijamada? ―pregunto emocionado el pequeño.

― ¿Pijamada? Ah… si, supongo ―respondió el pelirrojo, un tanto confundido por el termino desconocido.

― ¡Genial! Iré por mis cosas, no se vayan a dormir sin mí ―grito con alegría, mientras corría en círculos, de forma graciosa―. Por favor, castaña-san, acompáñame a traer mis cosas ―la agarro de una mano y la arrastro hacia la salida.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

― ¿Se puede saber que estas planeando? ―dijo Temari con desconfianza, dirigiéndose a su menor.

―Sí, esto me huele a gato encerrado, tú no eres así de amable con casi nadie ―emitió el castaño―, de hecho, también tienes cierto rechazo hacia los niños, casi igual que Temari…

Gaara soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos de forma tranquila.

―Necesito enterarme que tanto sabe este niño, del pozo oscuro en el que está metido su clan, obviamente no hablara si le damos la impresión de ser agresivos, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es ganarnos su confianza.

―Mmm… comprendo.

―Pues si ese es el caso, no queda otra. En nuestro estado, igual no podríamos usar la fuerza bruta…

Pasaron los minutos, casi una hora.

El niño llego, seguido con un par de enfermeros, los cuales le ayudaron a acomodar una cama, la cual ubicaron en medio de Gaara y Kankurō.

Una vez, los cuatro solos de nuevo, empezó el dialogo, aunque quien más hablaba era el niño, más que todo de cosas triviales.

Llego la hora de la cena, y con ellos la comida insípida del hospital.

Más cenaron en silencio. Draco pensaba quejarse, como ya lo había hecho antes, pero al notar que el Kazekage y sus hermanos no decían nada referente al alimento, prefirió callar.

 _Gaara-niisama sin duda es alguien bastante humilde, a pesar de su status, ni él ni sus hermanos se comportan como tal. Si no los conociera, podrían verse como tres simples aldeanos. Qué raro es esto… siento como si estuviera comiendo con mi hermana._

― ¿Y de que hablaremos antes de dormir? ―pregunto ansioso este, mientras se arropaba en las sabanas y miraba a su compañero pelirrojo de habitación.

― ¿Por qué no hablamos de nuestros hermanos? ―sugirió Gaara.

―Está bien, pero empiezas tu ―señalo el niño rubio.

―Ah, está bien. Mmm… ―no sabía que decir, más aun con sus hermanos a lado, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva―. Temari es mi hermana menor, es bastante ruda y gruñona, pero también es amable cuando se amerita…

La rubia al principio parecía enojada, pero su semblante se suavizo con eso último.

―Ya veo, ¿Y qué hay de este castaño? ¿Es adoptado, verdad? ―señalo el Taiyō expectante.

El mencionado tenía ganas de abalanzarse hacia este, sus palabras le habían dolido.

―Él es Kankurō, hermano menor de Temari y mayor mío ―respondió Gaara―. Se comporta como idiota la mitad del tiempo, pero si le das la oportunidad, puede ser alguien bastante amigable, y es bastante comprometido con las personas que quiere, incluso sería capaz de dar su vida por ellos. Aunque eso no le quita lo tonto…

Kankurō termino mirándolo con una mezcla de alegría y molestia, por lo dicho.

―Oh… pensé que solo yo quería a mi hermana de esa forma ―articulo el pequeño rubio―. Si bien no tienes padres, has sido bendecido con buenos hermanos, según me cuentas ―termino diciendo de forma directa este.

―Ah, eso no lo discuto ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras soltaba una ligera mueca de alegría en su rostro.

Mientras, sus otros hermanos se habían volcado cada uno a su lado contrario, para evitar que los viesen llorar.

―Bien, ahora es tu turno.

El Taiyō se llevó la mano al mentón, no sabía por dónde empezar.

―Pues, Ann es mi única hermana, es una bruta de primera, poco o nada femenina, es agresiva con casi todo el mundo y no hay casi nada que la emocione ―indico este―, pero… ―titubeo como si recordase algo―, ella no siempre fue así…

Desde ese momento, el niño empezó a responder todo lo que el Kazekage le preguntaba, más este no sentía que estuviese "dando una declaración", para el todo esto le resultaba una charla con su nuevo mejor amigo.

Pasaron las horas, y el sueño los venció a todos.

En la mañana, Gaara fue el primero en despertar, o por lo menos, eso era lo que creía. La cama a su izquierda estaba vacía.

Se incorporó, y con mucho cuidado, se levantó con dirección a la salida de la habitación.

Un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo, hizo que se quedara petrificado. Vio unas muletas a un lado de la cama de Temari. Se movió con lentitud, usaría una de ellos para poder caminar con más facilidad.

Dejo a sus hermanos, quienes seguían durmiendo a ronquidos libres. Parecían dos ranas croando.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Con la esperanza de no encontrarse a algún médico que le obligase a volver a su habitación,

Si bien no sabía dónde se encontraba la habitación de la Jefa médico, podía sentir la presencia del hermano de esta.

Llego al lugar, la puerta estaba abierta, debido a la enfermera que recién había salido y olvidaba cerrarla, yéndose al lado contrario en el que estaba.

Se paró en la puerta, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared.

La imagen era bastante triste, el niño sentado a un lado de la cama, observándola detenidamente, mientras su hermana seguía conectada a un respirador artificial, con sellos en casi todo su cuerpo.

 _¿Sellos en los ojos? ―pensó―esto seguro fue un consejo de Temari y Shikamaru. Aunque en su estado actual, es innecesario._

Un olor a chocolate inundaba el lugar, proveniente de un pastel de cumpleaños en el fondo.

―Es cierto… hoy es ese día… ―dijo una voz, apareciendo alguien a lado suyo―. Kazekage-sama, ¿no sería mejor que guarde reposo? ―el hombre de aspecto dorado, cerró la puerta―. Si se encuentra estable, me gustaría hablar de algo muy serio con usted.

El pasillo se inundó de silencio.

―No lo veo necesario, por el momento estoy al tanto de todo lo que me interese ―respondió este.

Niashi lo miro asombrado.

―No me diga que usted… ya sabe lo que quiero confesarle…

―Si se trata de los dos herederos de los Taiyō o tu clan en perspectiva, si, ya lo sé todo ―reafirmo el Kazekage.

― ¿Incluso sabe quién es el padre de Ann? ―pregunto este con angustia.

El pelirrojo, lo miro con seriedad. Pudo ver el temor reflejado en los ojos del Taiyō. Ahora que lo sabía todo, podía comprender por qué le afectaba tanto.

― Descuida, estoy al tanto de quienes son "sus padres".

Termino de decir eso, para luego voltear y caminar con calma, de regreso a su habitación.

Niashi se quedó paralizado y el silencio, mientras observaba como su superior se alejaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaann xD**

 **Me disculpo por la demora, inspiración-chan me abandono el fin de semana.**

Para quienes leen en Fanfiction, net, esta historia tiene una imagen, por cosas de la plataforma, no puedo subirla aca, pero pueden verla en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la arena.


	25. Capitulo 22

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA Capitulo 22

Observaba por la ventana, la puesta del sol. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde esa noche fatídica donde su hermana había intentado huir con él, solo "Ra" sabe dónde.

―Hace dos semanas que cumpliste 18 años, y no das muestras de despertar, hermana ―murmuro Draco, mientras volteaba para verla, aun conectada a todos esos aparatos artificiales y sellos de retención.

Una persona entro en escena, trayendo consigo una caja mediana, con un pastel dentro.

―Oh, eres tú, la enfermera castaña ―señalo el niño―. Gracias por ayudarme en conseguir este pastel, a pesar de que estén prohibidos esta clase de alimentos en este lugar.

―Descuide Draco-sama ―respondió Shun, con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba―, es un placer poder hacer algo por usted o por Ann-sama.

El niño la miro con una sonrisa triste.

―Sabes, siento lo de la otra vez… ―expreso con voz de niño apenado―, yo… fui muy grosero contigo, y a pesar que te he visto cientas de veces, nunca me digne en preguntar tu nombre o conocerte un poco… Aun después de todo, sigues siendo amable conmigo y veo que aprecias mucho a mi hermana, a pesar que ella suele gritarte y tratarte mal…

La enfermera no pudo evitar mostrarse perpleja por las palabras del niño.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acomodo el pastel que tenía en sus manos en la única mesa de la habitación, para luego pararse frente al niño e imitarlo en pose, mientras fijaba su miraba en el atardecer.

―Está bien, Draco-sama. Puedo comprender el por qué actuó así en aquella ocasión, al igual que comprendo el mal carácter que tiene mi jefa, Ann-sama ―apoyo sus brazos en el marco de la ventana―. Vivir en este mundo, no es tan fácil, menos cuando naces en la rama principal de tu clan y heredas las acciones y pecados de tus antecesores ―su voz sonaba un tanto triste―. Yo soy una plebeya, mi sangre esta tan diluida, que ni siquiera se me debería considerar una de los Taiyō, mas, puedo imaginarme la magnitud de la presión que han debido afrontar ustedes los herederos… Cuentan los rumores que Ann-sama sufrió intentos de asesinato, desde mucho antes de que naciera, y que nadie podía dirigirse o convivir con usted, desde hace años.

El pequeño rubio la miro con asombro, más se mantuvo callado, para seguir escuchándola.

―Todos las cosas negativas con las que a veces tenemos que vivir, suelen alterar nuestras formas de pensar y actuar. Muchos llegan a perder su esencia propia como persona por ello. Por eso puedo comprender la actitud de las personas que me rodean. Si bien mi estatus social es uno de los más bajos, me siento bendecida por la familia y vida que tuve en mi juventud. Como agradecimiento lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyar a quienes no corrieron con mi misma suerte.

El silencio se apodero del lugar. Lo único audible era el ruido tintinante de la máquina que controlaba las pulsaciones de la inconsciente Anngelius.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que responder al respecto.

―Mi nombre es Shun, por cierto ―agrego la castaña con gracia―, perdóneme por haberme desviado del tema, Draco-sama.

―No, está bien. Es agradable escuchar el pensar de otros, es entretenido y te hace reflexionar ―respondió el rubio con alegría en su rostro.

El ambiente se volvió agradable, pero el ruido desesperante de una de las maquinas robo sus atenciones.

El respirador se detuvo, y el monitor que revisaba las pulsaciones empezó a hacer un ruido horrible.

Ambos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

― ¿Por qué esas máquinas están haciendo mucho ruido? ―pregunto Draco con angustia.

Shun, como todo veterano médico, se mantuvo tranquila, mientras revisaba las conexiones.

Hasta que noto algo extraño en todos esos cables que tenían conectados a su superior.

Entreabrió los ojos del asombro, y en un instante apoyo sus oídos en el pecho del paciente, para comprobar sus sospechas.

No había duda.

Shun se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo de la que había sido su ex compañera de equipo y lo abrazo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como lluvia incesante.

―Ann-sama… ―fue lo único que logro articular.

Draco atrás observaba pálido la reacción de la enfermera. No podía creerlo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, con llanto en su rostro. Tenía que avisar lo acontecido, a pesar que en el fondo hubiese querido mantenerse en ese lugar.

La coronación daría lugar a primeras horas de la mañana.

El pelirrojo ya se había levantado y acababa de salir de la ducha. Como sería una ocasión especial, tendría que usar su atuendo clásico de Kazekage.

Tocaron la puerta.

―Pueden pasar ―respondió el Kazekage.

En eso, entraron Temari y Kankurō, quienes ya estaban listos para la ceremonia a la que asistirían. Llevaban puestas unas túnicas de cuerpo completo de color gris, envuelta de los hombros con una corta manta blanca.

― ¿Todavía no estas listos? Apúrate Gaara o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa ―dijo con Kankurō a modo de regaño mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitación.

―Ya estoy acabando ―respondió el pelirrojo, quien ya se había puesto su túnica blanca, y se estaba pasando un peine por el cabello. Si bien siempre se arreglaba el cabello, no le duraba ni una hora, ya que al secar su pelo, este salvajemente se esparcía a libertad, dando la impresión de no haber agarrado un peine en su vida.

―Descuida, toma todo el tiempo que necesites, Gaara ―expreso Temari, quien también se sentó a un lado de la cama de su hermano menor, mientras le propinaba un codazo al castaño―, aún falta mucho para que inicie esa coronación. Kankurō quiere ir temprano solo por el bufet que están ofreciendo una hora antes, para los invitados importantes.

―Bueno, nosotros somos invitados importantes ¿no? ―emitió Kankurō un tanto inconforme―. Tengo deseos de probar todas esas delicias gastronómicas que solo son propias de los Taiyō. Lo que deseo no es pecado.

―Ya estoy listo, podemos irnos ―enuncio el pelirrojo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación del menor y de su hogar, para caminar por los pasillos del cuartel, hasta salir a la calle principal que los dirigiría, si caminaban hacia el sureste, hasta el dominio del clan de los Taiyō, donde acontecería tal celebración.

Temari siguió recriminando a Kankurō hasta poco después de salir del cuartel.

En el camino, no pudieron evitar ser el centro de las miradas de los habitantes de la Aldea. Más nadie intento detenerlos o llamar sus atenciones, ya que toda Sunakagure sabia del acontecimiento importante de ese día.

Si bien, estaba con la mirada seria, y sus hermanos mayores iban detrás suyo como escoltas, platicando a lo bajo entre ellos. Gaara no pudo evitar perderse en sus recuerdos, de los días pasados.

Luego de haber despertado en el hospital, tuvo que estar más de una semana en descanso, más que todo por sus costillas rotas y la herida profunda de su mejilla izquierda.

En comparación, sus hermanos fueron dados de alta al par de días de despertar. Ellos y Baki se encargaron de mantener la calma en la aldea luego de lo acontecido con los Taiyō.

Habían logrado capturar a todos los clones y ninguno había perecido. Más no pronunciaron palabra alguna luego de ser sellados y liberados en la prisión. Exigían la presencia de su creadora y que no hablarían con nadie más, así los torturasen.

Ello no tenían inconveniente en darles lo que pedían, pero el problema era que "su creadora" no despertaba del coma en el que se encontraba, a pesar de que se recuperó irrealmente rápido de sus heridas.

La situación era preocupante, ya que los Taiyō exigían a su líder de vuelta, mas esta se encontraba en prisión. Con un juicio pendiente por traición. Y quien debía ser la nueva líder, no se encontraba consciente.

Esa y demás preocupaciones no dejaban que el Kazekage durmiese tranquilo. A penas pudo caminar sin la ayuda de una muleta, empezó a deambular por los pasillos del hospital, visitando algunos pabellones, a modo de calmar su aflicción.

Recordó que debido a esta misión había pospuesto su visita al lugar de pediatría de este lugar. Decidió que sería una buena idea aprovechar el tiempo. Luego de consultarlo con los encargados actuales del hospital, visito a aquellos niños.

Fue un grato momento, a pesar del leve dolor que sentía en uno de sus costados y las pausadas punzadas que sentía en la herida de su rostro, debido a su cicatrización.

Obviamente tuvo que esquivar las preguntas que le hacían los niños por su estado, mas fue una estancia agradable conversar con ellos y ver los dibujos que le dedicaban.

Más el ambiente relajante fue quebrantado por la llegada de otro niño.

― ¡Gaara-niisama! ―exclamo casi eufórico y agitado―, lo he estado buscando con urgencia ―jadeo―, mi hermana…. Ella…

El Kazekage le hizo una señal de silencio. La cual el Taiyō acato.

Se despidió de los niños y se retiró del lugar, seguido por Draco.

―Ahora, con calma, dime lo que sucedió ―manifestó el pelirrojo.

Pero el niño rubio parecía bastante agitado. Era difícil saber si su rostro reflejaba alegría o tristeza inminente.

Así que le agarro de su muñeca y lo halo para que los siguiese.

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la Jefa médico. Afuera había un montón de enfermeros e incluso pacientes curiosos, que observaban expectantes, lo que acontecía en aquel lugar.

Al verlos llegar, le dieron pasos para que adentrasen.

Tal vez nunca olvidaría la escena que presenciaron sus ojos en ese momento.

La llegada a la entrada del clan hizo que volviese de sus recuerdos.

Tal parece los estaban esperando, dos guardias dorados y enormes. Los cuales los acompañaron hasta el lugar donde se estaba dando el banquete.

Fue ahí que se encontraron con el señor feudal y otros líderes de clanes.

―Oh, Kazekage, Kankurō-san, Temari-san ―expreso con algarabía el obeso líder―, que bien que llegaron, pensé que tendría que acabar este banquete yo solo ―rio.

―Ah, disculpe la tardanza ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se agachaba a modo de saludo, al igual que sus hermanos y tomaban asiento a lado de este.

―No hay problema, no hay problema, relájense y disfruten de estas delicias ―expreso el Daimio, mientras en ambas manos portaba dos enormes piernas de cerdo asado y las mordisqueaba sin pena.

Kankurō lo imito y empezó a comer de la misma forma exagerada. Y si bien Temari se mostró un tanto reservada al principio, se dejó llevar por el comportamiento de estos últimos y empezó a comer de la misma forma voraz.

Solo Gaara, parecía distante a la situación, ya que solo agarro una pequeña porción de comida en su plato, y se dispuso a comer con lentitud, mas por obligación que por hambre.

Los recuerdos empezaban a devorarlo de nuevo.

Era Shun quien se encontraba llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su superior.

―Ya deja llorar y apártate, que me cuesta respirar contigo encima ―se escuchó la voz decaída y casi inaudible de Ann.

La castaña tardó en reaccionar, no podía evitar llorar, mas sus lágrimas eran de pura alegría.

Fue Draco quien la estiro un poco para que soltase a su hermana.

Gaara volteo hacia los que estaban en la puerta.

―Ann-sama ha despertado, que los médicos informen de esto a su superior actual ―ordeno con seriedad el pelirrojo, haciendo que la multitud se dispersase, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Anngelius trato de levantarse, pero tenías sellos en todo su cuerpo, lo cual le daba una movilidad muy reducida.

―Espera hermana, puedes lastimarte ―expreso Draco mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de esta, para evitar que se levante.

Pero fue en vano tales palabras. La Taiyō logro levantar una de sus manos y se la llevo a su cara, para arrancar el sello que le cortaba la vista.

Y con un poco de fatiga, logro levantar medio cuerpo. Apoyo sus manos en la superficie de la cama para evitar caer de nuevo.

Su rostro se veía bastante decaído, sus labios estaban a quebrantados debido al tubo que se le introdujo y que al parecer se había arrancado de golpe.

―Ann-sama ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Desea algo? ―pregunto Shun de forma servicial.

―Me muero de hambre, tráeme algo para comer… ―respondió esta con desanimo.

―Sí, no tardare ―fue lo único que emitió la castaña, para luego salir de escena apresuradamente.

Fue así como el Kazekage se quedó solo en escena, con los hermanos Taiyō.

Iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

―Draco, abre las cortinas ―ordeno la rubia.

―Pero, el sol aun esta fuerte a esta hora, no creo que sea conveniente en tu estado, hermana… ―indico el niño.

―No me discutas, y recorre esas malditas cortinas de una vez ―respondió con molestia Ann.

El niño movido por un gran temor a sus palabras, corrió a la ventana y quito las cortinas, haciendo que el sol inundase el lugar, dándole directamente a la Taiyō.

Las heridas que aun poseía en su rostro empezaban a sanar, su piel se movía como si tuviese vida propia y desaparecía cualquier rastro de daño, dejando salir un pequeño vapor detrás de cada acción.

Los vendajes y sellos cayeron por si solos, dejándola solo con su bata de hospital puesta.

Gaara a pesar de saber el porqué de su curación rápida, no pude evitar mostrar un poco de asombro. Al igual que Draco.

―Puedo notar que ya está al tanto de todo… Kazekage ―señalo Ann, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana, para observar hacia fuera, como si buscase algo.

Este no le respondió, si bien tenía muchas cosas que discutir con ella, preferiría esperar a estar los dos solos, ya que era lo apropiado.

―Puedo sentir que Eros duerme dentro de usted ―prosiguió en hablar ella, al notar que no tendría respuesta―. Si me lo devuelve, podría curar sus heridas.

― No estoy muy seguro que este ser quiera volver a usted ―objeto Gaara―, pero hace días que ha dejado de manifestarse en mi mente, por más que quisiera, no puedo hablar con el ―explico.

Ann se acercó a él y lo examino con la mirada.

―Ahora lo veo, como su cuerpo fue anteriormente un contenedor, su sistema reacciona de forma agresiva e inconsciente, encerrando cualquier ser o presencia que note como amenaza, Si se hubiese apoderado de un humano normal, Eros seria incluso capaz de controla el cuerpo, aprisionando internamente al verdadero dueño―detallo―. Lo mejor será que lo libere de forma manual, es un ser molesto, pero lo necesito, ya que es un fragmento de mi mente.

―Lo pensare, mas por momento, prefiero mantenerlo ―señalo el pelirrojo―. Quiero creer que usted es consciente de su situación y…

El golpe fugaz de la mano de la Taiyō en la boca del estómago lo dejo sin habla, haciendo que se doblase del dolor, arrodillándose en el suelo. Segundos después sintió que algo recorría su esófago, para luego atorarse en su garganta, trato de no expulsarlo, pero fue inútil.

La materia deforme y blanca salió expulsada de su boca. Se movía de forma agitada, tratando de tomar forma humana, más le era imposible.

Ann se desgarro el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha y dejo que el líquido rojo cayese encima de la masa deforme, la cual absorbió la sangre con desespero, para luego tomar la forma con la que se le conocía.

Eros apareció agitado. Su vista parecía perdida. Se encontraba de rodillas y manos apoyadas en el suelo. Miro a su alrededor, para luego fijar su mirada en su creadora, sus ojos reflejaban molestia.

―Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, criatura ingrata ―expreso la Taiyō al ver la reacción de Eros.

Esta volvió a concentrar su mirada en el Kazekage, quien parecía estar colapsando por una hemorragia interna. Lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojo con brusquedad hacia la cama donde ella había estado reposando minutos antes.

― ¡Hermana! Por favor, no le hagas daño a Gaara-niisama, él no es nuestro enemigo ―articulo Draco preocupado, él se había limitado a observarla, mas ya no quería que actuase sola por su cuenta.

Esta lo miro con molestia, mas su semblante cambio a los segundos, una notable tristeza inundaba su mirada.

―No puedo creer que hasta mi propio hermano menor me ve como un monstruo al cual temer ―se acercó al pelirrojo, y coloco sus manos encima de él, acumulando chackra de origen curativo en estas.

El Kazekage podía sentir como el dolor iba desapareciendo rápidamente, en un par de minutos, toda afección de su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo.

Intento levantarse, pero la Taiyō le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese.

―Todavía no.

Con su mano derecha, aun lastimada por la herida que se hizo minutos atrás, estiro el parche de su mejilla, que ocultaba la herida cicatrizante y deforme.

― ¿La herida traspaso la pared interior bucal? ―inquirió con voz seria.

―Hum, no, pero la herida desgarro varios músculos de mi maxilar ―respondió el pelirrojo.

― ¿Alguna molestia, comezón o sensación rara, luego de bajar la inflamación?

― No, ninguna aparte de las punzadas, que me indicaron que son normales.

― ¿Seguro? Si no es especifico o trata de mostrar resistencia podría dejarle secuelas.

―Bueno, no sé si cuente ―dijo el pelirrojo un tanto intranquilo―, pero cuando tomo algún líquido, siento una sensación metálica y un leve palpitar debajo de mi mandíbula.

―Ya veo, puede que la cirugía no fue suficiente para reconstruir los tejidos ―refuto la ninja médico, mientras estrujaba más la herida de su dedo, haciendo que la sangre volviese a salir.

Toco su mejilla con aquella mano, para ensangrentar su herida, la cual empezó a curarse de forma casi instantánea. Sintió una leve quemadura en el proceso.

Tres presencias aparecieron a los segundos, arrancando casi la puerta.

―Suelta a mi hermano, parca blanca ―expreso Temari, mientras le agarraba con fuerza de su hombro izquierdo.

Anngelius no volteo a verla, seguía concentrándose en curar la herida por completo.

―Faltan unos segundos para terminar ―refuto esta.

Temari iba a responderle, pero Baki la freno. Haciendo que bajase la mano con la que la sujetaba.

―Detente, no es lo que parece, ella está terminando de curar a Gaara.

La de las coletas rubias, dio un paso atrás con molestia.

Fue ahí que la tercera presencia empezó a hablar. Era un anciano de barba y pelo largo y blanco, con unas enormes arrugas y ojeras arraigadas en su rostro, llevaba puesto el traje común del Jefe médico. Muy a pesar de su aspecto, su presencia reflejaba una gran tranquilidad y bondad.

―Les dije que no había por qué preocuparse, conozco a mi alumna, y ella podrá actuar de forma errónea a veces, pero jamás atacaría a alguien si no tuviese razón para ello.

Ann termino de curar la herida del pelirrojo. Él fue el único que pudo ver la expresión de su rostro en el momento en el que el anciano hablo de ella. Sus ojos parecían estar al borde del llanto, mas contuvo su salida y expresión en cuestión de segundos.

Ann se separó del Kazekage y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Eros.

―Hora de enfrentar nuestro destino ―poso su mano en la espalda del tumbado ser, el cual empezó a deformarse y ser absorbido por su mano.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Gaara, no pudieron evitar mostrar asombro ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

― ¿Qué sucederá con mi hermana? ―expreso Draco con angustia―. Ella es inocente de todo esto que sucedió, solo fue una marioneta en toda esta historia. Yo ya se lo dije todo al Kazekage. Los únicos culpables aquí son mi madre… y yo… ―termino diciendo el rubio mientras bajaba la cabeza con impotencia.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la confesión del niño.

―Está bien, Draco ―le respondió su hermana, mientras se agachaba para verlo a los ojos y apoyaba las manos en sus hombros―. Lo cierto es que, tanto madre, como yo, hemos cometido crímenes de un grado muy severo. No te sientas culpable por lo vaya a suceder, ya que tú eres el único inocente en esta historia.

―No, te equivocas, yo también…

El niño no pudo terminar de hablar, un fuerte apretón en un costado de su cuello, hizo que empezase a perder la conciencia.

―Hermana… ¿Por qué?...

Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

―Fue lo mejor ―enuncio el anciano―. Un niño, no tiene por qué vivir este tipo de situaciones. No te preocupes, Ann, llamare a los de tu clan para que vengan por él, descuida, estará bien.

―Ah, se lo encargo maestro ―respondió la Taiyō, mientras lo alzaba del suelo y lo acomodaba en la cama del lugar.― ¿Qué no piensas levantarte? Las camas en un hospital son para los heridos y gente inconsciente, no para pelirrojos que ponen cara de idiota ―señalo con molestia al ver al Kazekage todavía sentado en la cama.

El mencionado, el cual se levantó del lugar a los segundos, frunció su ceño al escuchar tales palabras. Era bastante discreto y correcto para responderle.

Pero Temari era un caso diferente.

―Oye tú, Gaara es el Kazekage de la aldea ―la agarró del cuello de su bata de paciente y la zarandeo―, ten más respeto cuando te dirijas a él, o tu rostro probara mi puño ―sentencio.

―Yo me dirijo a cualquiera, como me dé la gana, tu hermano podría ser un dios sempiterno y de igual forma me dirigiría a él como "pelirrojo idiota" si se me antoja decirlo ―expreso con tono desafiante la de los ojos miel.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste maldita?! ―exclamo la mayor de los de la arena.

― ¿Acaso estas sorda? Bruja rubia y fea ―enuncio la Taiyō con burla.

Gaara y los demás miraban la escena en silencio y murmuraban a lo bajo.

― ¿Deberíamos detenerlas? ―cuestiono Baki.

― No, meterse en la discusión de dos féminas es como meterse en medio de dos tornados, sin duda no terminara bien ―señalo el mayor de ellos.

― Ah, concuerdo con usted ―agrego el pelirrojo.

El sonido de un golpe los saco de su charla.

Temari le había propinado una bofetada a la Taiyō, haciendo que voltease su rostro a un lado.

―Te lo advertí ―pronuncio la rubia de las coletas.

Pero Ann no se contuvo de devolverle la afrenta.

Temari simplemente no vi venir el golpe. Solo sintió como el puño se encajaba en su mejilla, tumbándola al suelo.

―Pegas como niña de jardín, "esto" es un golpe ―señalo la Taiyō mostrándole su puño.

Temari estaba furiosa, se levantó de golpe con la intensión de devolverle el golpe, pero Gaara la detuvo rodeándola con su arena.

―Ya es suficiente Temari, no empeores la situación ―dijo Baki, quien jalaba del brazo a la Taiyō hacia un costado, lejos de la otra rubia.

Este último y el anciano, se llevaron a Ann-sama consigo.

Tanto ella como su madre, debían esperar en prisión hasta que se ejecutase su juicio.

Fue entonces, que tuvo una profunda discusión con su hermana, ella últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera bastante irracional para sus ojos. Y eso a Gaara le preocupaba.

La voz de Kankurō lo saco de sus recuerdos.

―Hey Gaara ¿te encuentras bien? ―pregunto el castaño con preocupación―. Has estado muy callado hoy.

― Estoy bien, simplemente no tengo mucho que decir en este tipo de situaciones. El charlatán de los tres, eres tú, Kankurō ―respondió el pelirrojo.

―Como digas, pero de seguro debes estar pensado en cosas bien sucias "pequeño pervertido" ―termino diciéndole el castaño, a susurros―. Dicen que el traje de la futura reina, es terriblemente sensual… ―termino diciendo con picardía en su voz.

― ¿Y eso a mí porque habría de importarme? ―dijo con intriga el joven Kazekage mientras arqueaba su frente con desconcierto, ya que no entendía las insinuaciones de su mayor.

―No te hagas el desentendido ―gruño el castaño.

―No me estoy "haciendo el desentendido" ―le respondió el pelirrojo, más confundido de lo que ya estaba―, si me quieres decir algo, se directo y sin tus sarcasmos, que la mayoría de las veces no los entiendo.

El castaño suspiro resignado.

Temari, quien iba detrás de ellos, se destornillaba de la risa por lo bajo, por la frustración de Kankurō.

El banquete ya había terminado y faltaba un tanto de tiempo para la ceremonia de coronación. Todos nobles deambulaban por alrededores del castillo, a modo de matar el tiempo de espera.

Fue una sirvienta de la casa, quien los abordo, diciendo que unos de los príncipes deseaba verlos a los tres antes de la ceremonia.

Fueron dirigidos a una sala menor, donde los esperaba Draco.

― Gaara-niisama, me alegra que hayan venido ―esbozo contento. Para luego mirarlos de pies a cabeza, como analizándolos―. Supuse que vendrían con esos trajes feos que usan los nobles de la aldea ―expreso con sinceridad―, así que os tengo preparados un regalo a vosotros tres ―abrió una de las puertas del lugar, en la cual se encontraban tres sirvientes, cada uno con una caja de regalo en sus manos.

Los tres hermanos miraron un tanto curiosos los regalos que los sirvientes entregaban en sus manos.

Temari fue la primera que se animó a abrir la caja. Su rostro se ilumino de alegría, habían pocas cosas que enloquecían a la rubia y lo que había en la caja era una de ellas.

― ¿Ropas y joyas? ―articulo Kankurō un tanto asombrado.

― Si, me gustaría que los aceptasen, mas como regalo, una disculpa por todas las cosas que vivieron por nuestra culpa ―se llevó la mano a la nuca el pequeño rubio un tanto apenado.

Gaara miro un tanto perplejo tal acto.

Ellos ya serian pagados de forma monetaria por la misión que habían cumplido. Se planteó si sería correcto o no aceptar tal regalo. Mas una duda le carcomía la mente.

― ¿Este es un regalo por parte tuya o de ambos hermanos? ―pregunto directamente el pelirrojo.

―Pues, le pregunte y pedí permiso a mi hermana, por si le gustaría ayudarme a preparar este regalo, más me dijo que "hiciera lo que vea mejor". Decidí hacerlo solo, ya que ella está ocupada con lo del clan ―respondió el niño con total honestidad.

― Ya veo ―Gaara asentó el regalo en una de las mesas del lugar―. No sé si pueda aceptar tu regalo, creo que debería consultarlo con mis hermanos ―se dirigió a los mencionados―. Temari, Kankurō ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Más en ese momento, sus hermanos ya se habían cambiado y lucían sus nuevos trajes como si fuesen unos niños con nuevos juguetes.

― Me encanta, había oído que había telas mucho más suaves y exquisitas que la seda ―dio un par de vueltas con su nuevo vestido―, y el tamaño de esas joyas ―una de las sirvientas le ayudo en ponerse las pulseras y el enorme collar que se extendía hasta sus hombros.

Volteo a ver a su hermano, quien también había caído en el encanto de esos regalos, y posaba de forma extraña a su vista, como intentando mostrar sus músculos.

―Me gusta el diseño, con esto no me veo gordo y hasta me siento más varonil ―expreso el castaño con vanidad en su voz.

Gaara no pudo evitar ponerse agobiado ante la situación

¿Es que solo soy yo quien piensa antes de actuar? ―pensó.

Como sus hermanos ya se habían colocado sus regalos, el hecho de devolverlos sería muy groseros, agregando el hecho de que en la cultura de este clan, el no aceptar un deseo de los líderes se consideraba una gran ofensa.

―Mis hermanos y yo estamos muy agradecido por este gesto, Draco-sama ―articulo el pelirrojo, con resignación―. Espero nos dé la oportunidad de devolverlo en un futuro.

― Por favor Gaara-niisama ―indico el niño―, no me hables como el "sama". Yo ya te veo como un hermano mayor, puedes tutearme o incluso podrías decirme "otouto" ―termino diciendo con tranquilidad en su voz.

―Hum, está bien… Draco-san… ―expreso Gaara, ya que sentía raro el apego que tenía el rubio niño hacia él. No podía entender por qué quería tener una relación tan estrecha, como de hermanos, con él. Kankurō hubiera sido la opción correcta, y este mismo lo sabía, ya que este era mucho más carismático y amigable.

―La ceremonia no tardara en empezar, ya debo irme, tengo que acompañar a mi hermana ―sugirió el rubio―, nos vemos luego, Gaara-niisama.

La sirvienta, saco la ropa de su caja y se la extendió.

―Kazekage-sama, si no se apura, no llegara a tiempo ¿necesita que lo ayudemos en vestirlo?

― ¿Qué? ―dijo casi indignado el pelirrojo, le pareció incomoda tal propuesta.

― Estos trajes no son tan fáciles de usar, hay que ponerlos correctamente o pueden lastimar su piel ―explico la mucama―, sus hermanos aceptaron nuestra ayuda, no entiendo por qué se asombra.

― No, comprendo, pero puedo vestirme solo ―señalo el Kazekage―, pero agradezco el querer ayudarme, pero no será necesario ―se dirigió a la pequeña habitación de donde habían salido los sirvientes y se encerró, para usarlo como vestuario.

Tanto los sirvientes como sus hermanos, lo observaron un tanto desentendidos; mas estos últimos dos se aguantaron las ganas de reír.

― Oh me disculpo, no era mi intención hacer enfadar al Kazekage ―dijo apenada la sirvienta.

― Descuida, no es nada contra ti ―le respondió Kankurō―, lo que sucede es que el Kazekage es muy reservado, en varios aspectos…

Más de diez personas no dejaban de tocarla.

Desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, desde días anteriores, habían empezado a hacerle un tratamiento de aceites a su piel, ya que decían que estaba "bastante descuidada".

Empezaban a llenarlas de cremas, perfumes y pinturas.

Y como olvidar ese horrible traje que tendría que usar para la ceremonia.

―Anngelius-sama por favor, no mueva tanto los ojos ―la reprendió una de sus sirvientas.

―No puedo, me arde cada que pones ese tinte negro en mis ojos ¿Quién demonios invento esto del maquillaje? Es tan molesto y superficial ―gruño la Taiyō, mas ninguna de las personas presentes le prestó atención, centrándose solo en su coraje.

Su hermano menor había desaparecido de sus ojos, seguramente habría ido a acosar a los odiosos del clan Kazekage.

A los pocos minutos por fin terminaron.

La dejaron sola, en unos pocos minutos se convertiría en la nueva líder de su clan. Y necesitaba despejar su mente.

Si le hubiesen dicho, meses atrás, que esto sucedería, jamás lo hubiese creído. Y menos en saber quiénes la ayudaron.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo que dirigía al salón principal donde sucedería el encuentro.

Su hermano menor la esperaba en la entrada.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, mientras el sacerdote los esperaba en el trono de los reyes, en el fondo del lugar.

Habría como más de mil personas reunidas en ese lugar, sin mencionar que todo el clan los estaría observando por las pantallas que habían colocado en lugares estratégicos de los dominios.

El discurso del sacerdote fue tan largo que el aburrimiento inundo sus ojos.

El momento llego y el tocado de las fue puesto en su cabeza. Tanto los sub-líderes del clan, como invitados, se levantaron para aplaudir el hecho.

Tuvo que dar unas palabras a modo de discurso. Nada complejo, más al final, tuvo que efectuar el plan que había elaborado.

― Sé que muchos aquí piensan que no soy la indicada para ocupar este lugar ―su voz se escuchaba seria―, y debo decir que… tienen razón.

Los murmullos inundaron la sala.

― ¡Silencio! ―exclamo con severidad, haciendo que el lugar se apaciguara en segundos―. Yo mejor que nadie, se dónde están mis límites. Y el gobernar todo un clan, me sería imposible, ya que forma de pensar no es la apropiada.

Fue uno de los sub-lideres quien la interrumpió.

― Anngelius-sama ¿Qué sugiere entonces? ―inquirió con preocupación este―, nuestros líderes siempre han descendido de la familia principal, no podemos romper nuestras tradición que consta con milenios de antigüedad…

―Si bien, declaro aquí mi renuncia inminente ―le interrumpió Ann―, jamás dije que dejaría desamparada a nuestras tradiciones y leyes ―aclaro―. Hoy los Taiyō tendrán una nueva cabeza que los lidere a nuevos tiempos, con más libertad y bonanza. Y ese líder es parte de la familia principal. Con el poder que aún poseo como soberana, mi único mandato será coronar a mi hermano menor, Draco, como el nuevo líder.

Se sacó la corona que llevaba y la arrojó al suelo.

Los sirvientes que había preparado aparecieron en escena, trayendo consigo la corona del rey.

Ann la sujeto y se la mostro al mundo, para luego colocarla en la cabeza de su hermano, que se encontraba a lado suyo.

― ¡Saludad a vuestro nuevo rey! ―grito con diligencia, para luego reverenciarse ante su propio hermano. Acto que fue secundado por todo aquel que perteneciese al clan.

A un costado del lugar, cerca al trono se encontraban los demás líderes, los cuales en su mayoría observaban boquiabiertos lo que acababa de acontecer.

―Oh… que giro tan inesperado ―expreso el señor feudal, llevándose la mano a la boca del asombro―, quien diría que ese pequeño se volvería el nuevo rey.

― Ciertamente fue una buena jugada por parte de Anngelius ¿no lo creen? ―manifestó el castaño, mientras se acomodaba de forma coqueta en su asiento―. En parte me alegra, así ella vuelve a no ser tan "inalcanzable".

― No seas iluso Kankurō ―agrego Temari―, esta tonta es un enorme dolor de cabeza, si hizo esto, fue por algo importante, y no por ti.

― Déjame soñar Temari ―le respondió el castaño―. Gaara, tú no te ves sorprendido ―lo miro un tanto desconfiado―. ¿Acaso tu sabias que pasaría esto?

El pelirrojo, quien seguía de brazos cruzados y con una mirada bastante tranquila, dibujo una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

― No realmente, mas debo admitir que me agrada el rumbo que tomo este acontecimiento. Ann-sama nos está ahorrando varios problemas al poner a su hermano en el trono.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hola! siento la demora en actualizar, me han surgido varios problemillas, mas ya estamos acá.**

 **La imagen de este capítulo está inspirada, como ya os había mencionado antes, en parte de la cultura egipcia. Tanto Anngelius como Gaara, visten en como en el video musical "Remember the time" de Michael Jackson. Amo la música de este desaparecido cantante, y quise hacerle una especie de tributo, al vestir a mis protas con esta referencia.**

 **Si están siguiendo mi historia en fanfiction,net pueden hallar la imagen visitando mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en la sección fotos/álbum/ Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **Había otra cosa que quería decirles, el final se acerca D:**

 **Saluditos.**


	26. Capitulo 23

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 23.

La oscuridad y tranquilidad de su celda, la hacían sentir en paz.

Más esta no duro mucho. Solo habían pasado horas desde que la habían encerrado.

―Ann-sama, levántese ―emitió el guardia, quien tenía como unos diez compañeros detrás suyo―. Su juicio está a punto de empezar y la necesitan presente.

―Supongo que es inevitable ―expreso la Taiyō, levantándose tranquilamente del suelo donde se encontraba―. ¿Puedo pedirles algo, mientras vamos al lugar? ―termino diciendo mientras extendía las manos para que le colocaran los grilletes de acero.

―No… no lo sé… ―le respondió con miedo contenido, el guardia, que temblorosamente le colocaba las esposas, para tomar distancia.

― Tengo deseo de comer una manzana, verde si se puede, por favor ―emitió directamente Ann, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pasillo, arrastrando los grilletes de los pies.

Su expresión era de alguien quien parecía haber perdido todo motivo por el cual vivir. Llevaba vestido una camisa y pantalones sueltos, de color crema. Su extenso cabello rubio se balanceaba como un dragón dorado volando solitariamente en el cielo.

―Ah, denle lo que pide, no hay nada en las reglas que prohíba alimentar a los presos ―emitió una voz conocida para ella, entre medio de los guardias.

Ann se detuvo por unos segundos, mas no volvió su mirada hacia atrás. Siguió caminando.

―Ah… será como usted diga, Kankurō-sama ―expreso el guardia, mientras le hacía un gesto de mandado a uno de sus compañeros.

El recorrido se efectuó en silencio. La Taiyō iba delante, con un par de guardias a su lado y el resto, incluyendo a Kankurō, iban detrás.

Mas el silencio no duro mucho. Como tenían que pasar por los pasillos, con celdas llenas de reos. Los silbidos y bufonerías no tardaron en llegar.

― ¿He? ¿Tan rápido se va la chica bonita?

―Hey guapa, sácame de aquí y prometo satisfacerte en todos los sentidos que te imagines.

― ¿Ka? ¿Ya se va la perra rubia?

Las groserías empezaban a escucharse más y más.

Kankurō frunció el ceño. Iba a actuar para que el bullicio parase, mas reacciono demasiado tarde.

Vio como cientos de agujas doradas provenientes del cabello de la Taiyō, cruzaban a centímetros de su rostro y del de los guardias y se adentraban a las celdas de la cuales provenían los insultos.

Gritos desgarradores de dolor y ayuda empezaron a escucharse al unísono.

― ¡Ann! Detente ―exclamo Kankurō al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, pasando por entre medio de las agujas que habían formado su cabello.

Los demás guardias se habían tirado al suelo y temblaban horrorizados ante lo que habían apreciado sus ojos.

Uno de sus cabellos lo sujetaron, inmovilizándolo.

El castaño soltó una blasfemia, al notar que no podía hacer nada.

― Escuchen bien lo que voy a decir, escorias ―hablo la Taiyō con frialdad―, les falta mil reencarnaciones para ser dignos de hablar de mí, con sus apestosas y sucias bocas… Así que discúlpense.

Pero los presos heridos, parecían no escucharla y seguían quejándose del dolor.

Las agujas entendibles de su cabello, se volvieron más filosas, adentrándose más en las heridas de sus víctimas.

― ¡Si no se retractan, los perforare lentamente hasta que mueran del dolor, en vez de la falta de sangre! ―grito esta con toda esa furia contenida que tenía en su corazón.

―Por… favor… perdón… ―empezó a decir con temor, uno de los heridos de la celda.

―Si… si… discúlpenos… por favor… ―expreso de forma tartamuda otro reo.

―Perdón… perdo… nenos…

―Hija del sol… piedad… por favor…

Las suplicas empezaron a llover. Y se mantuvieron por casi un minuto. Los ruegos desgarradores de los presos, aumentaban más el temblor en los guardias tendidos en el suelo, los cuales empezaron a ver, como los hilos rubios, empezaban a recubrirse de líquido carmesí. Era como si el cabello de la Taiyō fuera un monstruo sediento de sangre, con propio albedrio.

Los hilos dejaron de estar tensados, liberando a sus víctimas, quienes empezaron a gritar del dolor, nuevamente.

El cabello volvió a la normalidad, acomodándose detrás de su dueña.

La mitad de este había tomado un tono rojizo, debido a la sangre que goteaba.

― Bien, podemos continuar ¿no? ―dijo la Taiyō, quien no se había movido de su lugar, empezando a caminar lentamente.

― ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ―le reprocho Kankurō, mientras la alcanzaba y la zarandeaba de los brazos a modo de reproche―. Suficiente tienes con tu situación actual, como para que te estén aumentando cargos por violencia.

― Dime castaño ¿Cuánto valen las vidas de esas escorias encarceladas? ―le respondió la Taiyō, volviendo a poner una expresión muerta en su rostro―. ¿Porque alguien como yo, que dedicó su vida entera al servicio de esta aldea, tuvo que ser clasificada y puesta en este lugar como una de ellos?

Kankurō la soltó, volteando su mirada a un lado.

― Entiendo la impotencia que debes sentir ―titubeo―, pero, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo siento.

― No entiendo ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―le respondió Ann, esta vez con un rostro completamente sereno, como si lo de minutos atrás, jamás hubiese sucedido.

El castaño entreabrió los ojos, dándose cuenta con dolor de algo que no había notado, hasta ahora.

―No, no es nada, debemos proseguir, tu juicio te espera.

En eso llego el guardia que habían mandado por la fruta.

―Ann-sama aquí tiene lo que pidió ―expreso el guardia, mientras le entregaba la manzana en sus encadenadas manos.

―Ah, gracias por ello ―se llevó la manzana a su boca, arrancándole un gran pedazo de un solo mordisco―. Sabe muy cítrica, eso… es perfecto.

Reanudaron su marcha, dejando detrás suyo una escena digna de una masacre, mas sin ningún muerto.

El juicio había comenzado. Sería una partida doble, donde se juzgaría y decidiría el destino tanto de la madre e hija.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir a su favor, Daena-sama? ―pregunto Ebizō, uno de los concejeros, a quien se lo había nombrado moderador de dicha reunión.

―Así es Ebizō-sama ―respondió con fingida amabilidad, la mayor de los Taiyō.

Quien se mostraba totalmente recuperada de su herida fatal. Parecería ser que la muerte misma sentía rechazo por aquel ser.

Los ancianos cruzaban miradas y murmullos entre ellos, parecía haber un desacuerdo grande de opiniones.

El Kazekage y el Señor feudal, también formaban parte del juzgado, siendo los más jóvenes del lugar.

Llego la hora de evaluar las palabras de Ann-sama.

Esta respondió todo lo que le preguntaban, mas esquivo perfectamente las palabras que involucrasen a su hermano menor, así la dejasen mal vista a ella.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que usted ataco la aldea, para aprovechar la situación y escapar raptando a su hermano menor? Y que luego atento contra el Kazekage y su familia, de forma siniestra y elaborada ―le pregunto Toujuurou, otro de los ancianos del consejo.

―Sí, exactamente no fui yo quien ataco la aldea, mas fui quien dio las ordenes a mis subordinados, los quince clones…

―Cierto, como olvidar los quince clones, esas aberraciones de la naturaleza que usted misma creo ―le interrumpió de nuevo el anciano, con un tono provocativo.

― Bueno, sí, usted podrá etiquetarlos como "aberraciones" debido a su poca cultura, mente cerrada e ignorante de lo que es hoy en día, la ciencia médica ―le respondió la joven Taiyō sin el menor ápice de molestia en su tono de voz―. El que yo los haya utilizado, no significa que sean seres malignos, muy al contrario, son mucho más puros que cualquiera aquí presente. Sus únicos pecados son tenerme a mí como creadora.

El anciano apretó los puños con rabia, se sentía ofendido por las palabras de la joven rubia.

―Y sí, es cierto, yo atente contra la integridad del Quinto y sus hermanos, pero, era porque estorbaban en mis planes ―agrego la de los ojos miel.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que yo nunca corrí peligro? ―pregunto asombrado el Daimio.

― ¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera me moleste en clonarte ¿de qué me hubiera servido un gordo inútil, que lo único que sabe es mandar? ―respondió con franqueza y asombro esta.

― Tus palabras me alivian y me enojan al mismo tiempo ―emitió el Daimio.

Toujuurou volvió a la interrogación. No evitaba mostrar su molestia hacia la joven Taiyō.

― ¿Y qué tiene que decir a su favor, respecto a los daños ocasionados a la aldea? ―levanto los papeles con informes de los daños y los abrió. Más se asombró y molesto a ver las cifras.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No iba a echarme en cara los daños que ocasione? ―pregunto con tono de burla Ann, al notar el asombro de su interrogador―. Oh, es cierto… no hay daños, ya ni siquiera hay heridos…

Los demás participantes del jurado, ojearon a sombrados sus copias del informe. Sus ojos no daban crédito a los números.

La expectación los invadió, excluyendo al Kazekage y el Daimio, quienes hasta ahora eran los únicos que conocían esos datos.

Al ver que Toujuurou quedo mudo y sin nada más con que preguntar, otro de los ancianos prosiguió con las preguntas.

― Ann-sama, si estos informes son veraces ¿Podría explicarnos como fue todo eso posible? Muchos de nosotros pudimos presenciar el ataque a la Aldea, e incluso se informaba de pérdidas humanas.

Daena mostraba enojo en su rostro. A comparación de ella, su hija no tenía mucho por qué ser acusada, excepto las acusaciones de ella misma, la cual solo eran palabras sin prueba.

Anngelius iba a responder, pero una presencia se agregó a la escena.

― Yo soy el indicado para responder a esa pregunta.

Era el anciano del hospital, el maestro de la Taiyō en su adolescencia. Tenía un aspecto canoso, mas su aspecto denotaba superioridad, mas portando el traje oficial del Jefe médico. Calculando su edad, se podría decir que pertenecía a la generación del tercer Kazekage. Incluso Ebizō y los demás ancianos le mostraba respeto.

―Moka-sama… ―articulo titubeante Toujuurou, mientras se agachaba a modo de respeto.

― Estoy harto que siempre tenga que venir a resolver problemas de los demás ―expreso un tanto molesto este―. Y creer que mi retiro seria definitivo… Ah… tal vez debería morirme de una vez, así estaría en el otro mundo, posiblemente pescando con Chiyo y el Tercero ―agrego con tono de gracia―. Pero… supongo que aún sigo aquí por un propósito, como el tener que velar por mi alumna y venir a regañar a un grupo de antecesores quisquillosos…

Todos los presentes se sintieron aludidos y esquivaron sus miradas con un tanto de culpa.

― Volviendo al tema que nos incumbe ―prosiguió Moka―. La mañana siguiente al intento fallido de mi tonta alumna, todo parecía tragedia ―suspiro―, pero cerca el medio día… con el hospital lleno de heridos, gente con miedo y nuestros jóvenes líderes en un estado muy grave; se dio origen a un fenómeno muy raro. Toda la zona sureste de la aldea, fue encerrada en una especie de barrera y la luz del sol inundo aquel extenso lugar. Yo subí a la azotea del hospital, para poder ver mejor de que se trataba. En mi alargada vida, jamás había visto la técnica de restauración del clan Taiyō, mas había escuchado de ella. Era como una leyenda al igual que lo fue ese tal Uchiha Madara ―camino lentamente de un lado a otro, entre la mesa larga del jurado de ancianos y las acusadas―. Las casas destruidas… como si se tratase de un video en retroceso… las ruinas volvieron a acomodarse a su forma original, dejando todo intacto, como si el atentado en esa zona jamás hubiese ocurrido…

Los presentes escuchaban concentrados el relato del anciano médico, parecían como niños asombrados.

― Y lo más asombroso no es eso ―prosiguió con su relato de los hechos―. La luz que cubría la zona, se esparció por toda la aldea, en el hospital, las personas que yo mismo había tomado revisión y declarado muertas, volvieron a tener pulso. Hubo gritos de terror y emoción por parte de las familias afectadas, fue algo muy gracioso ―soltó una carcajada―. Todos los heridos se encontraban sanos a excepción del Kazekage, su familia y mi alumna. Incluso heridos y enfermos graves que no tenían nada que ver con el incidente empezaron a mostrar mejoría, fue algo muy asombroso e increíble, no hubiese creído que existiera tal poder, si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos ―Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, para poder tocar su extensa barba.

― No es que desconfiemos de su declaración Mako-sama ―argumento Ebizō―, pero ¿tiene testigos que verifiquen lo que usted relata?

― Por supuesto ―rio con algarabía el anciano superior―, pueden pedir testimonio al medio millón de habitantes que tenemos en la aldea, incluso ustedes pudieron ser mis testigos, si es que no pasasen su vida debajo de la tierra, como insectos escurridizos del desierto.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, más que todo por la vergüenza, todos los ancianos presentes se habían acuartelado en sus refugios, para evitar verse afectados con el ataque de la aldea y no habían salido a tierra hasta un día después.

El Señor Feudal levanto su mano, como un niño tratando de pedir permiso.

―Esto… ahora que lo menciona, yo vi esas luces esparcidas por la aldea, mis guardias intentaron evitar que entrara a mi morada, mas pasó sobre ellos y nos invadió a todos. Una de mis esposas se encontraba con un grave resfriado, pero luego de esa luz que inundo el lugar, todas sus dolencias desaparecieron.

Los concejeros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

El juicio se extendió por varias horas.

El Kazekage y señor feudal solo fueron espectadores, no podían dar opinión alguna a no ser que fuesen consultados por las mismas.

Las sentencias fueron dadas. Daena-sama, por intento de traición y asesinato, fue condenada a cadena perpetua, la cual cumpliría en la prisión subterránea de la aldea.

Anngelius, si bien fue cómplice de su madre, fue absuelta de los cargos que la vinculaban a ella, debido a su colaboración y a la comprobación del daño y maltrato que sufría por parte de esta. Una nueva causa se abriría para poder analizar ese tema en concreto. Si bien no tenía actos por los que pagar, su comportamiento y mala conducta hizo que los concejeros entraran en el acuerdo de que, debería pagar por ellos, dando servicio comunitario 30 horas a la semana, por un periodo de cinco años. Agregando que debería prestar sus servicios médicos de forma gratuita en cada ocasión que se necesitase y según lo dispusiese el Kazekage.

En cuanto a las criaturas creadas por la joven Taiyō, sus existencias quedarían a cargo del Kazekage y el Daimio, para decidir cuál sería el destino de estos.

Dentro de una semana se procedería con la coronación del próximo sucesor del clan dorado. Lo ideal hubiese sido que se efectuase a pocos días de haber sido efectuado el juicio. Más los Taiyō pidieron una prórroga, para poder organizarse para el festejo. Ellos eran nobles de primera categoría y jamás permitirían una celebración a la apurada. Tenían un estatus que mantener.

Pero la verdadera razón era otra, los sub-lideres mantenían una lucha interna, debido a las malas acciones de su líder, lo cual los había convertido en la burla y tema de cuchicheo entre las familias más poderosas no solo del país del fuego, sino del mundo ninja entero.

Anngelius era consciente de que sería proclamada la próxima líder, mas no le importaba las preocupaciones de los sub-lideres. Tomo esos días libres para volver a su trabajo como Jefe médico, muy a pesar de los intentos de su maestro para que renunciase a su cargo.

Draco, al ver el actuar de su hermana, decidió resolver esos asuntos políticos el mismo. No era bueno hablando con los mayores, mas tomo valor y pidió ayuda para ello.

― En serio agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado ayudarme, Gaara-nii ―expreso el niño, mientras caminaba a lado del Kazekage, con rumbo al salón donde se encontraría con los sub-lideres.

― No me lo agradezcas. Como Kazekage, te ayudare a tratar te afrontar todo los problemas que surjan en tu clan ―expreso este con tranquilidad―. En todo caso, es mi culpa no haber podido convencer a Ann-sama de que asumiera y gestionara los problemas pendientes como habría de hacerlo, como futura líder.

―Hum, no, no te sientas culpable por eso, mi hermana es la terquedad en persona, nunca escucha a nadie ―objeto el menor―, como su hermano, hare todo a mi alcance para alivianar su carga.

Las palabras del Taiyō, hicieron que el pelirrojo recordara a sus hermanos. En un pasado, ellos también lo habían apoyado, en su decisión de ser el próximo Kazekage, a pesar de que ese título lo merecían más ellos que él.

Llegaron al lugar, en el cual los esperaban los cinco sub-líderes de los Taiyō.

― Pensé que nos reuniríamos con Anngelius-san ―expreso una de las presentes.

Era Ravenna, líder de las fuerzas armadas, una mujer de piel canela, con un cuerpo de guerrera, en su espalda llevaba dos enormes espadas. Su rubio y claro cabello estaba organizado en rastas, y sus ojos color miel, resaltaban en su rostro moreno. Muy a pesar de su musculatura torneada que mostraba debido a su corta ropa, poseía la belleza propia de su clan.

―Supongo que mientras resuelvan nuestras peticiones, no importa quién nos atienda ―agrego otro de los lideres, Hotaru, un hombre adulto de cabello corto y estilizado, cual llevaba unos lentes transparentes y delgados. Tenía aires de altanero. Era el líder de la sección administrativa y financiera del clan.

El Kazekage fue quien dio inicio a la reunión, explicando que el menor de la familia principal atendería sus quejas.

― Pero… ¿está seguro que este niño podrá ayudarnos? ―inquirió otro de los presentes. Malaqui, líder de los comerciantes. Otro hombre enorme, pero de aspecto menos intimidante, El tono de su voz se escuchaba tan convincente y confiable, lo cual seguramente lo había puesto en la cima de su rubro.

Draco se levantó de su asiento, le temblaban las rodillas debido a la presión que sentía. Se sentía tan mal en el fondo. Sin duda era un niño mimado y tímido.

―Yo… yo… seré quien… escuche… sus… problemas y los… resuel… va… ―articulo tartamudeando con.

― ¿Ah? Habla más fuerte niño, que no logramos entender lo que dices ―objeto Ravenna, mientras ponía la mano en su oreja en señal de atención.

El pequeño rubio quedo paralizado y mudo antes tales palabras.

Los líderes lo miraron de forma impaciente.

― Creo que necesitaremos un pequeño receso antes de iniciar vuestra reunión ―objeto el pelirrojo, al ver lo que sucedía―. Por favor, retiraos por unos minutos. Draco-sama y yo necesitamos discutir unos asuntos…

― ¡No! No es necesario ―exclamo el niño, reaccionando de forma impredecible―. Si he pedido que Gaara-sama este aquí presente, no es para que hable por mí, sino para que me asesore en caso de que lo necesitase.

Su voz sonaba más seria. Muy distante a la edad que poseía. Es como si sus miedos y timidez hubiesen muerto.

Gaara opto por guardar silencio.

Draco explico lo que acontecería en los próximos días. Más resolvió las dudas que tenían los sublíderes, respecto al encierro de Daena-sama.

Todos lo escucharon atentamente, hasta el final.

―Ya veo, lo mejor será crear el presupuesto de una vez ―indico Hotaru, mientras sacaba un folio y empezaba a escribir con rapidez―, solo denme unos minutos y calculare un valor aproximado para los gastos de la organización.

― Esa maldita de Daena ―pronuncio Ravenna con rabia―. Yo tenía sospechas de que trataba mal a nuestra princesa, mas nunca pensé que había llegado a ese extremo… esa desgraciada, desde que fuimos chicas, desconfié de ese rostro lleno de falsedad. Siento tanta indignación que iré a visitarla a la cárcel, solo para patear su trasero ex noble ―termino de decir con molestia mientras empuñaba sus manos con impotencia.

― Has lo que quieras Ravenna, pero trata de que nadie se entere ―señaló Malaqui―. Con todo este conflicto, de seguro estamos en boca de todos. Lo que menos necesitamos es llamar la atención, esto afectara sin duda a nuestro comercio. Si nuestras exportaciones e importaciones se reducen en el extranjero, tendremos graves problemas…

―Esto… supongo que nosotros nos encargaremos de la parte gastronómica y decorativa de la coronación, ¿no? ―pregunto con timidez el cuarto miembro, mientras se ocultaba atrás del quinto y último sub-líder.

Estos eran los gemelos Makoto y Mikoto.

La mayor, Mikoto, era una joven mujer de aspecto y carácter tímido, que poseía un enorme cabello trenzado, que llegaba al suelo. Era la líder de la sección agrícola. Ella y su hermano no vivían en los dominios de la Aldea. Habitaban en las propiedades del clan, ubicadas en el norte del país del viento. Makoto, como la mayoría de los hombres de tal clan, su aspecto era fornido y voluptuoso. Su cabello largo y extenso le daba un toque de misterio salvaje. Parecía alguien serio y muy callado.

― Mi tener que volver rápido a casa, pronto empezar esquilada mensual de inmenso rebaño, yo liderar, no poder perder tiempo aquí con asuntos éticos, hermana traer por mí, mejores animales para banquete, yo tener fe en nuevos líderes, muerte a Daena, nunca caer bien, nada más que decir ―expreso este último con seriedad en su voz.

― Ah, contamos con ustedes Makoto-san y Mikoto-san ―dijo Draco mientras agarraba el papel con el presupuesto que le extendía Hotaru, y los revisaba con detenimiento―. Me parece razonable ―agrego el pequeño mientras firmaba el documento para dar poder al administrativo.

―Yo tengo una pregunta para el Kazekage ―enuncio Ravenna―. ¿Ya decidió el destino que dará a los quince clones? Aprovechando que está aquí, quiero ofrecerme para cuidar de ellos, serían muy provechosos para la fuerza militar del clan y la aldea. Soy la más indicada para entrenarlos.

―Agradezco su ayuda, pero ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras descruzaba sus piernas y brazos, dando la señal de que se levantaría―, ya he decidido el destino de esos seres y no formaran parte de nuestro cuerpo militar. No sería lo apropiado.

― Ya veo, es una lástima a mi parecer, más, es usted quien decide ―emitió la morena con un tono de pesar en su voz―. Mi propuesta seguirá en pie, por si cambia de parecer.

―Ah, no lo olvidare ―enuncio el pelirrojo.

Luego de un par de preguntas más, la reunión finalizo. Los sub-líderes se fueron con una expresión tranquila en sus rostros.

―Huff… por poco y sentí que los perdía ―expreso Draco, mientras acompañaba al Kazekage a la entrada del clan.

― Mas no necesitaste de mi ayuda, veo que el carácter se te fue bien trasmitido ―señalo Gaara―. Ann-sama tiene un buen hermano menor.

― Por favor Gaara-niisama, deja de halagarme, es vergonzoso ―objeto el niño mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca―. Es una lástima que mi hermana y usted, no se lleven tan bien como nosotros…

― Hay relaciones que no se pueden forzar. Hablando de ella, nos encontraremos en minutos en la prisión de la aldea, para hablar con los clones.

― Si, esos clones… fue muy raro ver dos Gaara-niisama. Desde mi punto de vista, lo mejor sería eliminarlos, ya que ellos no pertenecen a ningún lugar, son una copia de alguien más…

Gaara lo miro expectante, en el fondo, Draco no era tan distinto a su hermana.

―Aunque lo más seguro es que me equivoque ―agrego riendo el niño―. La vida es un milagro y los humanos no somos quien para decidir en otra vida que no sea la propia. Ellos no tienen la culpa de existir, no pidieron venir a este mundo. Quienes tienen la responsabilidad son sus creadores. Sabe que Gaara-niisama, creo que mi hermana, muy en el fondo, les ha guardado cariño a esos clones. Digo, si no se hubiese tomado tantas molestias con ellos, como usar esa técnica de la restauración, que es obvio que la uso como propósito principal para curarlos. Si no les hubiese importado, los hubiera hecho unas bombas vivientes, yo lo hubiese hecho si fuera alguien malvado…

― ¿Acaso me estas tratando de decir que Ann-sama ve a los clones como algo más que simples experimentos? ―inquirió el pelirrojo.

―Pues, no lo sé, solo te estoy dando mi opinión al respecto, basándome en los hechos. Es difícil saber que es lo piensa mi hermana en realidad, es una caja de misterios… como toda mujer… aunque se comporta como hombre la mayor parte del tiempo, no me asombraría que alguien la confundiese con uno, un día de estos…

El Kazekage siguió escuchándolo en silencio, durante el resto del trayecto, se sentía identificado con eso último.

Baki y Kankurō se habían dispuesto a acompañarlo a las mazmorras.

―Llegan un minuto tarde ―expreso la Taiyō, con la molestia que la caracterizaba.

El lugar donde se mantenían cautivos a los clones era en la sección menos vigilada del lugar. Ya que ellos no mostraban ser un verdadero problema.

―Aquí es ―indico Baki, deteniéndose y metiendo llave a la cerradura de esos barrotes.

El lugar era oscuro, debido a la poca luz que entraba del exterior. Varios ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de forma tenebrosa.

Ann fue la única que entro.

― Ya llegue, estorbos de la vida ―articulo con seriedad, mientras se adentraba al fondo oscuro.

―Algo me da mala espina aquí ―emitió Kankurō un tanto preocupado.

―Gaara, sé que piensas antes de actuar, mas no estoy muy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste respecto a los clones ―expreso Baki un tanto desconfiado.

― Sé que tienes tus desconfianzas bien fundadas, Baki, ―Gaara observo como la Taiyō desaparecía en la oscuridad de la inmensa celda―, pero cuando los veas, notaras que lo de "clon" es un simple eufemismo para dirigirnos a ellos…

El grito molesto de Anngelius lo interrumpió.

Kankurō se acercó al interruptor del pasillo, iluminando todo a sus alrededores.

Los clones de los hermanos de la Arena, habían rodeado a la Taiyō, y uno de ellos la abrazaba como si de un peluche se tratase.

―Luego sigue mi turno para abrazarla ―exigió el castaño clon de Kankurō.

―Y luego sigo yo ―dijo con voz tierna, Temados, la clon de Temari.

― ¡Y yo también!

― ¡Y yo!

― ¡Yo también quiero abrazar a la creadora!

Los demás clones de los líderes se acercaron a ellos, mientras esbozaban una sonrisa pura, noble e ingenua en sus rostros.

― Creadora, la extrañe ―emitió Gaados con tierna alegria, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, alzándola del suelo, debido a su altura―. Nos alegra saber que se encuentra bien.

― ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame ahora! ―exclamo Anngelius tremendamente molesta, mientras agitaba su único brazo libre en señal de enojo.

Baki quedo boquiabierto al ver el comportar de los clones.

― Que raro se siente verse a sí mismo ¿No lo crees, Gaara? ―hablo Kankurō mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello, un tanto apenado al ver tal escena.

―Ah, ciertamente ―le respondió Gaara―. Como te decía, Baki ―se dirigió a este―, ellos no serán un problema.

―Si. Por lo que veo ahora, no tengo dudas ―le respondió este, recobrando la compostura.

El clon, Gaados, soltó a los minutos a la Taiyō. Dejándola a disposición de los demás clones.

Se acercó al Kazekage, que observaba desde afuera de la celda, junto a dos personas desconocidas para él.

―Por fin nos volvemos a ver, yo real.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hola gente! Aquí reportándome. En el capítulo anterior, me divertí leyendo sus comentarios. El susto de lo que sucedía con Ann, ni yo lo esperaba, fue uno de esos "sustos que dan gusto" xD**

 **Ya saben que, si están leyendo esto en fanfiction,net, este capítulo tiene una imagen, mas no puedo subirla aquí debido a que la plataforma no lo permite. Pueden encontrar la imagen en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **Bye bye ^^**


	27. Capitulo 24

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 24

Los aplausos fueron continuos.

A pesar de la juventud de su nuevo líder, los Taiyō confiaban en él. A comparación de su hermana, Draco siempre fue una figura pública y conocida dentro del clan. Los sub-líderes y demás miembros importantes lo miraban con regocijo.

Un tanto asombrado, el niño, que con su vestimenta actual, parecía más ya un adolescente, se levantó y empezó a dar su discurso. El acto de su hermana hacia él, le parecía más un agradecimiento, que una obligación. En el fondo se sentía feliz de poder quitar semejante carga de sus hombros.

― No quiero alargarme demasiado con mis palabras ―recito―, dedicare cada segundo de mi vida, en liderar nuestro amado clan, hacia tiempos mejores. Y… a petición de las voces que escuche de nuestro pueblo, quitare la prohibición que nos ha acechado, por casi diez años…

El murmullo entre la multitud se extendió, como partículas de polen en un campo de flores preso de la brisa.

Algunos no daban créditos a lo que estaban oyendo y muchos otros rompieron en llanto.

― Mmm… ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ―inquirió Temari, mientras observaba como algunos Taiyōs cercanos a su asiento, lloraban de alegría.

―Pues, supongo que es comprensible, esa ley siempre les fue dolorosa de cumplir ―dijo Kankurō, sonriendo―. Es como si les hubiesen devuelto la libertad de volar, a unas aves enjauladas.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ―articulo Temari más confusa―, explícate sin metáforas, Kankurō.

―Los Taiyō son un clan casi tan antiguo como el desierto ―enuncio Gaara, al ver que Kankurō no se explicaba bien―. Son unos fervientes creyentes del alma, alquimia, religión y tradiciones. Según varios escritos encontrados, ellos son los descendientes del sol, que una vez bajo a la tierra, porque sintió atracción por el hombre común. Una vez este, los "abandono" físicamente, se dice que estuvieron al borde de la extinción, debido al dolor que les causo su perdida. Pero uno de ellos encontró la forma de aliviar dicho dolor, y con ello, vuestra salvación.

― Entiendo lo que dices ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con esa "prohibición"? ―pregunto la rubia de las coletas, interrumpiendo a su menor.

― No seas impaciente, ya llega a ese punto ―gruño el castaño―, Gaara, termina de contarlo, me gusta esa parte, de la historia de este clan.

― Su salvación, se convirtió en su fe ―prosiguió el pelirrojo―. Sus almas se llenaron de alegría, haciendo de sus vidas, cada día una fiesta. Incluso esta "salvación" podía ser usada en momentos de tristeza y duelo. Haciendo que su usuario se mejorase con solo usarla. Incluso se dice que esta tiene tal poder que puede curar heridas. Pero… ―hizo una breve pausa, como analizando las palabras correctas para usar―, hubo una Taiyō que perdió su fe, y detesto en extremo que no pudiese ser como los demás. Así que uso su poder para que todos los de su mundo, no puedan usar, lo que había perdido ella. Se dice que, muchos atentaron contra su propia existencia, objetando que preferían morir, en lugar de vivir en un mundo sin aquella "salvación".

― Que ser más egoísta, fue esa persona ―señalo Temari―. Pero, para que allá podido hacer eso, su poder debió ser alto. Espera… ―su mente dedujo de quien se trataba―, no me digas que fue la madre del actual líder, Daemonakuma.

― Si, fue ella ―afirmo el marionetista.

― Y esa "salvación", es nada más que, su adoración por el canto ―termino diciendo el Kazekage.

― ¿Canto? ¿Algo tan simple? ―emitió sorprendida la mayor de los hermanos―. Vaya, que raro es este clan.

―No necesariamente ―recalco el pelirrojo―, ya antes había leído en escritos históricos y de referencia, que el idioma que hablamos los humanos, no es la única forma de transmitir nuestros sentimientos. El canto y la risa, son expresiones puras del alma, no importa que tanto intentes fingirlas, si no hay sentimiento en ellas, sonaras detestable, como el graznido desagradable de un cuervo.

Temari se quedó en silencio. Se sentía tan ignara en ese momento.

―Ahora que recuerdo ―agrego el castaño―, nuestro padre invito a casa a unos Taiyō, no recuerdo en lo absoluto sus rostros, pero, recuerdo que se pusieron a cantar, sus voces eran agradables al oído…

―Mmm… ahora que lo dices, yo también recuerdo eso ―emitió Temari.

―Yo nunca vi que padre trajera gente a nuestra casa ―objeto el pelirrojo.

―Sí, pero este recuerdo creo que es de antes, cuando todavía no vivíamos los tres juntos, y Yashamaru era tu tutor ―respondió el castaño.

Gaara se quedó mudo. Ciertamente, a veces olvidaba que, no siempre estuvieron los tres juntos.

― Pero, volviendo al tema ―articulo Temari, tratando de evitar que Gaara recordase su pasado triste―. Eso explicaría por qué, habían tantos Taiyōs, en ese concierto al que fuimos. Y explicaría también, por qué son tan buenos cantando, esas cosas en las que se divide la parca blanca.

―Pues sí, llevan el talento de decenas de generaciones, en la sangre ―emitió con agrado, Kankurō―. Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, nunca escuche la voz de Anngelius, solo la de sus creaciones ―se llevó una mano al mentón―. Debe tener una voz angelical ―se llevó las manos a las mejillas, poniendo cara de fanboy.

Los ruidos se disminuyeron, haciendo que esto robasen sus atenciones.

Los presentes empezaron a pedir a coro, que los nobles cantasen. Como acto para dar terminado la prohibición.

Los hermanos dorados se miraron entre ellos.

―Esto… yo nunca he cantado ―le murmuro todo nervioso, Draco― ¿Qué haremos ahora?

―No te sientas culpable, toda tu generación creció bajo la prohibición, es normal que no tengan la voz bien educada ―le respondió a susurros Ann.

― Entonces ¿Por qué no llamas a tus "divisiones"? ―sugirió el niño―. Ellos cantan muy bien…

―Sí, pero los del clan verían extraño que ellos sean parte de la nobleza, hasta donde toda la aldea sabe, son solo dos tíos que están bajo mi tutela, no nos une un lazo sanguíneo, y es mejor que sigan creyendo eso ―objeto su mayor.

― ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos? Nosotros no sabemos cantar ―murmuro nervioso el rubio.

―Hum… digamos que eso solo se aplica a ti, tonto hermano menor ―articulo la Taiyō, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos enfrente de él, y levantaba su mano en señal de silencio.

Una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en su rostro.

La multitud se silenció y miro expectante a la noble.

―Ustedes lo han pedido, luego no quiero quejas de que, me he adueñado de sus corazones ―emitió con altanería, mientras uno de sus siervos le acomodaba un micrófono delante suyo― No pienso hacerme responsable.

La expectación acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Mas los sirvientes se tomaron su tiempo en acomodar el escenario.

―No esperaba tener la dicha de escucharla cantar ―murmuro Kankurō a sus hermanos―, estoy impaciente que Ann robe mi corazón, una vez más…

― Que ofrecido eres, Kankurō ―sentencio su rubia hermana―, a ninguna chica le gustan los fáciles. Compórtate.

― Claro ¿Y por qué me lo dices solo a mí? ―protesto el castaño―. Mira a Gaara, esta con la boca levemente abierta del asombro ―lo señalo, para luego mirarlo sorprendido, ya que ni ellos habían notado la expresión de su hermano menor―. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Gaara! Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, Ann es mía ¡mía! No te ilusiones con ella ―gruñó mientras lo zarandeaba.

― ¿Ah? No entiendo a qué te refieres ―objeto el pelirrojo, mientras salía de su expectación―. Tengo curiosidad, como todo el mundo, de saber que cantara.

Sus mayores lo miraron con desconfianza, los celos, por parte de ambos, era evidente.

Pero, lo cierto era que, el Kazekage deseaba volver a escuchar esa canción que canto Eros, aquella vez, en el concierto, había algo en su letra que le producía fatiga, y necesitaba saber el por qué.

Ann saco el micrófono del soporte en el que se encontraba y se sentó de forma nada femenina en la primera grada que había delante del trono de su hermano. Se revolvió el cabello, para verse de forma normal y que este le ayudase a tapar, lo que su sugerente vestido mostraba.

―La melodía que cantare, es uno de los clásicos himnos de nuestro clan, según los escritos, se dice que se compuso para la boda de uno de mis antecesores ―hablo con tranquilidad en su voz―, mas a mí me parece un desperdicio, dedicar tan hermosa letra a un sentimiento tan detestable como lo es el "amor" ―resalto esa parte con cierto énfasis de molestia―. Todo el mundo desea amar o ser amado, mas nadie quiere sufrir o hacer sufrir a otros. Lo que el estúpido mundo no sabe, es que, el amor genuino es sufrido.

El público la escuchaba en silencio, la perplejidad inundaba la mayoría de los rostros.

―En fin, ya parezco una anciana que le gusta desviarse de los temas. Al demonio todo, olvidad lo que dije ―tosió para aclararse la garganta―. La canción se llama "Campo Abierto", sé que la mayoría la conoce, así que no dudéis en acompañarme con la letra.

La melodía de un piano empezó a sonar, conquistando a todos los receptores.

El corazón de más de una persona, incluyendo a la propia Taiyō, empezó a latir con intensidad por la emoción.

 **Tengo que aceptar, que fui presa del temor**

 **Sin saber que pasaba,**

 **Esta realidad, se refleja en mi pasado de cobarde**

 **Por eso…**

 **Seguramente el bello cielo, le dará color**

 **A mi opaco corazón, lo sé muy bien**

Su voz sonaba tan dulce como la miel, era tan suave y tranquila, muy distante a su portadora.

 **Quiero soñar sin descansar, y así poder volar**

 **Dejando atrás cualquier intento de caer**

 **Dentro de mí una emoción, comienza a crecer**

 **Y me doy cuenta que, soy débil si no estas**

 **La fuerza me das contra la oscuridad**

 **Los sueños de mi corazón jamás se perderán**

 _Padre, recuerdo la vez que me enseñaste a cantar esta canción, sé que era tu favorita… ―una leve punzada en su corazón, se hizo presente―, aunque, siendo sincera, nunca podre igualarte al cantarla, mi corazón no es tan puro como el tuyo…_

Los Taiyō empezaron a seguirle, cantando a coro, junto a ella.

 **Quiero estar siempre junto a ti**

 **Todos mis sueños te daré**

 **Me puse a buscar, los destellos de una luz**

 **Que me guie - por siempre**

 **Y recordare que el presente es el momento más preciado**

 **Si cierras, esos ojos al triste mundo**

 **Veras el dolor de un cálido sentir sobre tu piel**

 **En realidad convertirás, tus sueños esta vez**

 **No habrá razón para temblar ni escapar**

 **Quiero cuidar todo tu ser, y tu dolor sanar**

 **Viajan-do en un profun-do sueño pasara**

 **Lo que prometí siempre se mantendrá**

 **Los fuertes lazos que creamos no se romperán**

 **Aunque mi voz se quiebre se, tu nombre gritare**

 **Déjame ver el gran milagro de tu amor**

 **Quiero so-ñar sin descansar, y así poder volar**

 **Dejando atrás cualquier intento de caer**

 **Dentro de mí una emoción, comienza a crecer**

 **Y me doy cuenta que, soy débil si no estas**

 **La fuerza me das contra la oscuridad**

 **Los sueños de mi corazón jamás se perderán**

 **Quiero estar por siempre junto a ti**

 **Todos mis sueños te daré**

(NOTA: La canción que canta Anngelius, su versión original es "Crossing Field" de Lisa. O como la mayoría la conoce "Opening 1 de SAO" Pueden escuchar la música en este link /LprvceumNhQ ).

La multitud toda exaltada, pedía a gritos más cantos, los cuales extendieron el acontecimiento, hasta muy entrada la noche.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su taza de cocoa, para luego volverse a centrar en sus papeles. La misión "código dorado" como el mismo la había nombrado, le había causado una gran ausencia en su cargo de Kazekage. Tenía varias torres de papel acumulado por revisar. Y varios reportes de misiones las cuales debía analizar.

Su hermano el castaño, entro a escena, trayendo consigo una caja de obento.

― Vaya, lo del trabajo acumulado no era broma ―expreso con desanimo el marionetista, mientras posaba la caja en el escritorio del lugar―. Ten, Gaara, te traje tu almuerzo. Itobasama le puso una porción extra para que aguantes hasta la cena.

―Ah, gracias y agradécele a Itobasama por mí ―enuncio el pelirrojo, soltando los documentos que estaba revisando, para darle más atención a la caja de obento.

El reloj de la oficina, marcaba poco más de las dos de la tarde. Se había enfrascado tanto en su trabajo, que se saltó la ida a su hogar por el almuerzo.

― Sabes, la coronación de los Taiyō, a pesar de que ya pasaron tres días ―se sentó cómodamente en el sofá que había en el lugar―, me ha dejado cansado. Creo que aún tengo resaca ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como tomándose la temperatura.

― Eso te pasa por beber en exceso ―le respondió su menor.

― Venga, ya me habéis regañado lo suficiente, tú y Temari ―articulo el castaño, un tanto quisquilloso―. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el vino que sirvieron tendría ese tremendo porcentaje de alcohol? Además, sabia delicioso, debía aprovechar.

― A mí no me gustó. Con un solo sorbo, sentí que me cocía las entrañas. Hubiese preferido jugo de frutas o algún tipo de bebida que no contuviese alcohol ―enuncio el pelirrojo.

Kankurō soltó un suspiro de resignación. En gustos, eran bastante distintos.

― A todo esto… ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella? ―le pregunto el castaño, cambiando de tema―. Ayer la vi en la entrada de la Aldea, revisando a los visitantes que llegaban. No parecía estar molesta, mas tampoco estaba brincando de la alegría, que digamos… Eso del servicio comunitario, es como volver a ser genin de nuevo, de solo pensarlo, me suena tedioso.

― Hablé con ella hace dos días ―respondió a secas, el Kazekage.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y de que hablaron? ―preguntó con curiosidad, el castaño―. Yo… quería decirle algo muy importante, en la gran fiesta que hubo luego de la coronación, pero… no me medí con el vino y acabe olvidándolo ―termino diciendo mientras se ruborizaba.

―Kankurō, no deberías ser tan curioso. Hay cosas que es preferible que no sepas ― dijo con seriedad el Kazekage.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? No me digas que Ann ya está comprometida con algún noble ―expreso con angustia el marionetista, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia su menor, para verlo con una expresión de desconsuelo en su rostro.

― ¿Comprometida? No, no lo está, según mis informes ―señalo Gaara, con confusión e ingenuidad en su rostro, para luego llevar lo último de su almuerzo a su boca.

― Uff… no me des esos sustos ―reclamo su mayor, llevándose una mano al corazón en señal de calma.

― Pero… ―expreso el pelirrojo, tragando lo poco de alimento que tenía en su boca―, no entiendo ¿Por qué te asustaría el saber que Ann-sama ya está comprometida? No noto cuál es tu preocupación ¿tiene algo que ver con la misión que finalizamos? ―acabo diciendo con una voz inocente y curiosa.

― ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ― El castaño lo miro con expectación y a la vez alivio―. Esto… no es nada que debas preocuparte, Gaara, son vacilaciones mías ―noto que su hermano ya había acabado de comer y le quito el recipiente de su mano, para envolverlo en la tela con la que lo había traído―. Ya me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer, aprovechando los últimos días libres que me quedan de mis vacaciones.

Salió de escena de la misma forma fugas en que apareció, dejando solo a su hermano el Kazekage.

Este se levantó de su asiento, a modo de estirar las piernas, para concentrar su mirada en una de las ventanas exteriores de su oficina. El sol, a esas horas, estaba en su máximo apogeo, haciendo que la movilidad en la aldea fuese nula, dando un aire tranquilo al lugar.

El hablar de la Taiyō con su hermano, hizo que recordase lo sucedido con ella, días atrás.

Una aflicción en el pecho y mente hizo que voltease a ver su escritorio.

― Lo había olvidado ―abrió uno de los cajones que tenía debajo de su mesa, para sacar un par de hojas, donde se podía apreciar la letra a mano de la persona autora de tal escrito. Su caligrafía era hermosa y elegante, más los secretos que contenía esta, no eran nada agradables―. Debo devolver esta carta a su dueña.

Los recuerdos lo envolvieron.

El Daimio le había pedido que trajera a la Taiyō a su presencia, ya que no daba con el paradero de esta. No le costó ni dos minutos detectar donde se encontraba.

Era el mismo lugar de esa vez, donde la había encontrado, escuchando el cantar de una de sus divisiones.

Estos, al igual que en el pasado, se encontraban cantando, una canción bastante triste. A los veinte metros, más o menos, estaba la Taiyō, parada de forma relajada, con un brazo cruzado y el otro suelto, dándole la espalda. Su mirada estaba centrada a un lado del basto océano que había frente, es más como si estuviese contemplando la extensa playa de la orilla.

Apareció a unos metros detrás de ella, gracias a su transportación de arena.

Pensó que había notado su presencia. Más, pasaron los minutos, y no tuvo atención.

Dio un par de pasos, con la esperanza de ser notado, mas siguió siendo ignorado.

Levanto su mano derecha, pensando que si tal vez si le tocaba el hombro, lo notaria, pero descarto la idea a los segundos, bajando su mano.

La Taiyō emitió un sonido que pudo reconocer.

Era un gemido de dolor, seguido por el sonido propio e inconfundible de un llanto.

Parece que no era un buen momento para estar ahí. El pelirrojo miro su mano con una leve tristeza.

" _Mi hermana es bastante terca, y muy difícil de comprender, como toda mujer"_

Las palabras de Draco se vinieron a su mente como si fuese un recordatorio.

Se decidió en hablar.

―Esto… Ann-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

La Taiyō quien tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, reacciono de golpe al escuchar su voz y volteo bruscamente a verlo.

Su rostro era una combinación de asombro, llanto, molestia y tristeza.

Ese momento pareció que paso en cámara lenta para él. El rostro de Ann, con el reflejo del sol en sus cabellos balanceados por la leve brisa, hacía que la escena pareciese una obra de arte, una muy triste.

¿Qué provocó que, un ser tan inexpresivo como la jefa médico, llegase a esa condición?

No pude evitar observarla con tristeza, el mejor que nadie, podía ver el sufrimiento genuino en los ojos de los demás.

Ann dejo de verlo, dándole la espalda de nuevo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo izquierdo, para centrar su mirada esta vez al océano.

― ¿Es que no merezco siquiera pasar mi angustia en soledad? ―manifestó con molestia en su voz.

― Me disculpo por ser inoportuno, Ann-sama, no fue…

―Ya ¿A que ha venido, Kazekage? ―le interrumpió la rubia.

― El Daimio urge de su presencia, antes de marcharse de la Aldea. Como no lograban ubicarla…

― ¿Dónde? ―volvió a interrumpirlo.

― Él se encuentra en la torre norte, es un lugar muy vigilado, yo la llevare…

― No es necesario, podre llegar sola, además, tardare más tiempo si tengo que seguir a alguien tan lento y molesto ―objeto la Taiyō, volteándose por completo, caminando a paso medio con dirección a la aldea.

Gaara la observo alejarse, pero la detuvo con sus palabras. Se sentía culpable de haberla visto en tal estado.

―Ann-sama, lo de hace un momento, yo…

―Quite esa expresión de pena de su rostro, Kazekage, no quiero su lastima ―señalo la Taiyō, mientras volteaba a verlo con seriedad, como si lo de antes, jamás hubiese pasado.

― No debería suprimir sus sentimientos, eso solo la lastimara más ―objeto el pelirrojo, con tenacidad en sus palabras, al ver que la amabilidad no funcionaba con ella.

― Guarda tus palabras de ánimo y consejo para tus amigos, pelirrojo ojeroso ―sentencio Ann. Sentía que la paciencia y autocontrol la abandonaban―. Nada de lo que digas, tiene peso para mí, deja de tratar ser tan amable, las personas como tú, me irritan.

El Kazekage la miro perplejo, le molestaba que se dirigiesen a él con sufijos u apodos, pero le molestaba aún más, fallar en el intento de, hacer que las personas encuentren el camino correcto, como lo había hecho el mismo, en el pasado. No quería que eso pasase ahora, como Kazekage, no lo permitiría.

― Entonces ¡Se mi amiga! ―le respondió con energía, casi a los gritos―. Si para que mis palabras cobren sentido para ti, es necesario tener un vínculo, como lo es la amistad ¡Seamos amigos! ―termino diciendo con una gran decisión, reflejada en su voz y rostro.

La Taiyō entreabrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Sus palabras le fueron inesperadas. Inconscientemente se volteó de nuevo, para observarlo mejor.

Soltó una carcajada, sorprendiendo al Kazekage.

―Oye muchacho ¿acaso eres tonto? ―pronuncio con cierto tono leve de burla, Ann―. ¿Cómo eres capaz de ofrecer tu amistad a alguien que intento matarte? En serio, creo que uno de mis golpes ha debido alterar tu forma de racionar, ya hasta me estoy sintiendo culpable por ello…

Gaara la miró en silencio, por unos segundos.

Sentía que la furia se acrecentaba dentro de él. En todos los años que estaba como líder, nunca había tratado con una persona tan difícil. Le había hablado de la manera más sincera posible, su ofrecimiento le salió del corazón. Pero, esta persona le respondió de una de las maneras más groseras posibles.

Hace mucho que no había deseado hacer desaparecer a alguien, desintegrándolo con su arena. La idea le pareció atractiva, más, la desecho al instante.

Hasta cierto punto, podía entender que la Taiyō hablaba aguantando su dolor, y que su desconfianza hacia el mundo, era comprensible.

Era un ser herido, que se refugiaba en la rudeza y agresividad, para evitar seguir siendo lastimado. Era como ver a su "yo" antiguo en un espejo.

Una lagrima rebalso de unos de sus ojos turquesa, recorriendo rápidamente su mejilla, para caer y desaparecer en el seco suelo del desierto.

―Oye, oye ¿estas llorando? ―dijo indignada la Taiyō, mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor―. Mis palabras no eran para tanto, que sensible eres, Kazekage…

El salió de su pensar y aprovechando que la tenía tan cerca, decidió usar una técnica de convencimiento más avanzada, ya la había usado en un pasado, cuando intento animar a su amigo Uzumaki Naruto, en el País del Hierro, luego de la cumbre de los Kages. Si bien esa vez falló en su propósito, esta vez le pondría el doble de intensidad y sería un éxito, o por lo menos, eso pensaba.

― Ann-sama, no sé qué pensamientos estén rondando en su mente ―la agarro de los hombros, con sus manos, en señal de ánimo―, pero, no debe permitir que el odio y la oscuridad llenen su corazón. Los amigos y un propósito propio son la forma más estable de conseguirlo.

― Si no me suelta en este mismo instante, le arrancare los brazos ―articulo la Taiyō, mientras volvía a poner una cara siniestra en su rostro.

El pelirrojo retiro sus manos tras esa advertencia.

 _¿Por qué no le funcionaba el "toque en los brazos"? ¿Es que hacia algo mal? ―pensó para sí._

Ann lo siguió viendo con esa cara espectral durante varios segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación.

―Escúcheme Kazekage, lo que diré es algo que, parece que usted no puede comprender, mas es preferible que lo entienda de una buena vez ―dijo con seriedad, la Taiyō―. No me cae bien, usted y todo su clan, y tengo más de una razón para ello. Si piensa que algún día le agradeceré por haberme liberado del yugo opresor de mi madre, mejor espere sentado, porque puede que ese día nunca llegue. No insista con ser mi amigo, ni trate de ganarse mi confianza o viceversa, no la quiero y no la necesito. Trate de evitarme lo más que pueda, por mi parte, hare lo mismo.

―Pero… ―trató de objetar el Kazekage, con inconformidad.

―Pero nada ―expreso la rubia, con más veracidad―. Además, como todo Taiyō, tengo un orgullo que mantener, y no olvidare lo que hizo a mi conveniencia. Algún día se lo pagare, de una forma u otra.

―No, eso no es necesario…

Ann metió una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, sacando de él, un sobre de carta, con un par de hojas. Las desdobló y se las extendió al pelirrojo.

― Por cierto, este es mi primer pago, no es mucho, pero estoy segura que servirá de algo en todo ese rompecabezas que usted intenta armar. En ella, mi padre, explica y confiesa varios de los secretos que oculta la aldea y mi clan, que solo él y el Cuarto conocían.

Gaara titubeo un segundo en aceptarlos, más los agarro con expectación, para revisarlas de forma fugaz.

―Pero… ―se detuvo en su lectura―. Esto es una carta privada, dirigida a usted ¿no sería mejor que solo usted me informase lo que incumba a nuestra aldea?

―Mi padre era una gran y noble persona, más era un reverendo tonto a la hora de trasmitir sus ideas en papel, tiende a mezclar sus pensamientos con las confesiones y demás ―se explicó―. Además, no cree que es un poco tarde para tratar de respetar "mi privacidad" cuando hasta conoce mis más íntimos recuerdos. Eso, y tampoco quiero tener que revivir y recordar todo lo que está escrito ahí.

Anngelius volvió a darle la espalda, esta vez con la clara decisión de marcharse.

Pero el Kazekage todavía tenía palabras que decir.

― Puedo hacerme una idea de lo escrito y confesado en estas hojas ―especifico el pelirrojo―. Como el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, es mi obligación velar y apoyar a todo aquel que lo necesite, simplemente no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda, así rechace mi ayuda, le advierto que seguiré insistiendo, mi propuesta de amistad seguirá en pie, por si cambia de parecer…

La Taiyō siguió caminando, alejándose a paso lento del lugar.

― Si lo que le preocupa es mi futuro, déjeme decirle que ya tengo planes para ello ―esta vez solo volteo su rostro, para verlo de reojo―. Ya no guardare mi sufrimiento y lágrimas para mí misma, he decidido que el mundo sufra y llore conmigo…

Termino de decir esas últimas palabras, con un aire inquietante en su voz, para luego desaparecer de escena, con su técnica de traslado, dejando solo al Kazekage.

Gaara despabilo de su recuerdo. Tomo las hojas que había puesto en su escritorio y las guardo de nuevo en su cajón correspondiente.

―"Que el mundo sufra y llore conmigo" ―murmuro para sí, mientras volvía a retomar la revisión del papeleo acumulado.

Algo en esa frase le inquietaba, Ann-sama no era alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente, debido a su pensar y actuar diferente.

Ya pensaría en algo, para librarse de todo ese asunto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola! Siento la demora en actualizar, me surgieron varios inconvenientes, pero, el peor es el ardor en mis ojos que me ha vuelto a aparecer T_T Pero hoy amanecí mejor, así que despreocuparos.**

 **Para quienes leen en Fanfiction,net aviso que hay una escena para este capítulo, como la plataforma no permite imágenes, podéis encontrarla en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" en la sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **Bye bye**


	28. Capitulo 25

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 25

El guardia le soltó las esposas de las manos, dejándole los grilletes de los pies.

― Tiene un máximo de veinte minutos para hablar, sea concisa y directa ―le aconsejo el extraño, mientras le abría la puerta, para que adentrase al pequeño salón de visitas, donde había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas.

Cerraron la puerta, dejándola sola con aquel familiar.

― Tardaste mucho en venir ―le reclamó con tono molesto, Daena, mientras se sentaba de forma relajada en la silla libre que quedaba. Su expresión denotaba enojo―. Escuche por voces, que Draco secundo mi cargo. Fue lo más indicado.

Frente a ella, su visitante mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

― Espero que ahora estés buscando el modo de sacarme de este agujero ―Prosiguió hablando la exlíder de los Taiyō, al ver que no tenía respuesta de su receptor―. Este lugar es de lo más repugnante, la comida es asquerosa, tengo que compartir mi celda con tres basuras, los baños no cuentan con agua caliente y apenas veo la luz del sol.

Su receptor siguió manteniéndose en silencio. Escuchando sus quejas atentamente.

― Demonios, no te quedes callada, detesto cuando haces eso ―le recrimino la rubia, mientras la agarraba del cuello de su túnica blanca con bordo, atrayéndola hacia ella.

Pero fue detenida por esta. Quien se libró del agarre de sus manos con un brazo.

― ¿Acaso me acabas de rechazar? ¡Soy tu madre! ¡No puedes rechazarme! ―vocifero con rabia, Daena, mientras levantaba su mano con la clara intención de golpearle en la cara.

Pero fue detenida de nuevo, con la mano derecha de su visita, quien la agarro con fuerza y retorció su mano, para que esta quedase apegada a la mesa.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

― Creo que ya es momento de que yo hable, Madre… ―articulo Ann, con una voz tranquila―. Es tiempo de que sea yo quien hable y tú me escuches.

Soltó su aprisionada mano.

― ¿De que estas hablando? Tú no tienes nada que decirme ―expreso un tanto intimidada su madre, mientras se frotaba el brazo que había estado expuesto al agarre.

― Sabes que no es cierto, madre, tus errores y secretos han hecho que nuestra familia caiga en la deshonra ―se acomodó el cuello de su túnica, para luego cambiar su mirada a una más seria―. Ten por lo menos la decencia de no negarlo.

― No sé qué estás hablándome ―sentencio Daena, aun a la defensiva.

Ann se levantó de su silla, su rostro reflejaba decepción.

―No deberías mentir y fingir más, madre ―camino un par de pasos hacia atrás, para darle la espalda―. Yo he sabido la verdad, desde… ―tomo unos segundos de silencio y suspiro con tristeza―, desde antes de que Papa muriera. Pude escucharlo desde las propias palabras del 4to Kazekage, mientras le preguntaba si valía la pena sacrificarse por una niña que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre...

Daena carraspeó con dolor, sus palabras parecían haberle llegado en una antigua herida que tenía oculta.

―Si ya lo sabes todo ¿Por qué hablar del tema? ―la miro con una gran frialdad en sus ojos, desde su silla―. Si quieres juzgar a tu madre, por lo menos ten el valor de mirarla de frente ―termino diciendo esta, con tono de provocación.

―Sí, sería lo ideal, mas creo que herede tu cobardía para afrontar los problemas ―le respondió Ann, volteándose para verla de nuevo a los ojos, con expresión triste―. O tal vez me parezca mas a ese ser viperino al que tengo como progenitor. Me refiero a ese sannin de Konoha que se volvió desertor, y con el cual engañaste a mi padre…

La Taiyō mayor puso un rostro enfurecido y se levantó de golpe, aventando a un lado la mesa que las separaba.

Se acercó a ella, y con brusquedad la agarro del pelo, para atraerla a su rostro.

― No vuelvas a decir eso, o sino…

― ¿O sino que? ¿Volverás a golpearme hasta el cansancio? Has hecho eso durante todos estos años, que simplemente ya deje de sentir dolor físico ―la reto su hija, mientras le extendía más su rostro, para estar al alcance de sus manos―. Adelante, desquita tu frustración de forma cobarde, como siempre lo has hecho…

Daena hervía de rabia, mas decidió controlarse. Presentía que habría alguna cámara oculta o alguien observando.

La soltó con lentitud, mientras intentaba calmarse.

― Draco… ¿Sabe o le has dicho algo de esto? ―inquirió con preocupación.

―No, yo nunca le dije algo al respeto ―respondió Ann, mientras fijaba su mirada a un lado―, pero… ―titubeo―, Papá dejo unas cartas a cargo de mi guardián, para que las guardase y se nos fuese entregada a Draco y a mí, cuando cumpliésemos cierta edad. Iderum, hace un par de días, se apareció, sin que lo invocase y me entrego dichas cartas…

― ¿Y que decían esas cartas? ¿Las leíste? ¿Sabes si hablaban de mí? ¿Le diste la suya a Draco? ¿Impediste que se filtrara algo referente a mi vergüenza? ―pregunto con gran nerviosismo, Daena, mientras se agarraba las manos con pesar y sus ojos abiertos expresaban ansiedad.

― Solo leí carta que iba dirigida a mí ―explico Anngelius, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, que tenía debajo de la túnica abierta que llevaba puesta―. Le entregue a Draco su carta, mas ignoro si ya la ha leído o no. Supongo que si tiene algo que decirte, vendrá por su propia cuenta, conmigo no ha expresado nada referente

― ¿Has venido a entregarme algunas palabras que dejo Igaku para mí, escritas en tu carta?

― No, me hablo de ti, mas no me dejo ninguna palabra dedicada que deba transmitirte.

Daena sentía como el dolor la invadía en su interior. Cayo al suelo de rodillas, mientras se apretaba el pecho con ambas manos.

― Supongo que nunca llego a perdonarme, en ese caso es compresible que no me haya dejado nada ―su voz se tornó quebradiza, con un tono débil. Parecía que largaría en llanto en cualquier segundo.

Su hija la miro con un leve asombro e indignación.

Con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro, se acercó a ella, para extender su mano, la cual agarraba un sobre.

― No sé cómo termino la relación que tenías con mi padre ―expreso con autodominio―, pero, él siempre fue un ser bondadoso y gentil ―suspiro con alivio― y estoy segura que siguió amándote hasta su último segundo de vida, a pesar del daño y sufrimiento que le causaste…

Daena soltó en llanto con desconsuelo, sin duda, ese tema le causaba un dolor descontrolable.

―Ten, toma tu carta, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que controles tu llanto ―agarro una de sus manos y dejo la carta en ella―, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ―dijo con tranquilidad, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida.

―Anngelius espera… ―ordeno su madre, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse―. Ya que ahora sabes todo sobre tu origen, debes entender el por qué te odio tanto.

La jefa medico se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, mas siguió dándole la espalda.

― Tú… eres la materialización de todos los errores que cometí en mi vida ―prosiguió, al ver que la otra la escuchaba en silencio―. Por tu culpa jamás pude dejar el pasado atrás, condenándome a arrastrar con ellos, todos estos años. Intente amarte, juro que lo intente, pero ―tosió levemente, para aclarar su voz―, cada vez más, te parecías a ese despreciable ser capricho de mi juventud. Incluso ahora, puedo ver su rostro reflejado en ti. Toda tu existencia ha sido un gran error, el cual no pude evitar. Cuando me di cuenta, ya habías superado mis fuerzas, siendo apenas una no nata.

―Eso explicaría la cicatriz que tengo desde mi nacimiento ―expreso Ann, mientras se llevaba una mano a su abdomen bajo.

― Si, y tu hermano, Draco…

― No metas a mi querido hermano en esto ―refuto Ann con indignación, volteándose para verla a los ojos, con una expresión de rabia―, él no tiene la culpa de que su madre se haya comportado como una mujer publica, en su juventud, y que su hermana mayor sea una bastarda en consecuencia de ello.

Una bofetada en su rostro, proveniente de su madre, quien se levantó al escuchar eso último, hizo que volviese a pensar con cordura.

― Creo que esta es la primera vez que, me merecía esa cachetada ―indico la Taiyō mientras se llevaba una mano en la mejilla enrojecida por el impacto―. En cuanto a todo lo que dijiste, madre, ya me ha quedado bastante claro que, jamás tendré tu cariño. Y descuida, ya no vendré a ti, arrastrándome por conseguir un poco de tu amor. Ya no lo necesito. Comprendí que el amor a uno mismo debe ser la prioridad de cualquier humano… Lo más sano para nosotras, es que no nos veamos más.

Se volteó, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar a paso lento, hacia la salida.

― No olvides cuidar de tu hermano, el ahora corre un gran peligro…

―Ah, lo sé. Descuida, lo protegeré así deba sacrificar mi vida para ello. Protegeré ese lazo que nos une, y esta vez no fallare ―se detuvo un instante, a unos centímetros de la puerta de entrada, para sacar su mano derecha y extenderla en señal de despido―. Adiós, Daena-sama.

Movió su cabeza de lado, para verla con una sonrisa triste en su expresión.

Daena, quien estaba estática en medio del lugar, entreabrió los ojos al ver como su primogénita se despedía.

Esa pose, esa mirada, esas palabras… no podía asimilarlo. Solo su difunto esposo solía despedirse así, y nadie, aparte de ella, jamás lo había visto.

¿Cómo era posible que se pareciese a él? Si ni siquiera compartían un lazo sanguíneo.

La puerta se cerró, dejándola de nuevo sola, en aquel estrecho lugar.

― ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? Pensé que sería feliz cuando llegase este día, en el que me librase de la culpa ―murmuro para sí, mientras sostenía la carta con delicadeza―. Igaku… perdóname… he sido una persona horrible.

Ann salió tranquilamente del lugar, había muchos guardias observándola, lo mejor era controlarse hasta que saliera de aquel sitio.

" _No tengo tiempo que perder, debo ir hacia dónde están esos dos idiotas… Además, el sonido de las olas me ayudara a controlar esta molestia que estoy sintiendo ahora". Pensó._

Ya en aquel lugar, las cosas no fueron mejores, el lugar tranquilo hizo que sus recuerdos de hace momentos se intensificaran.

"… _Debes entender por qué te odio tanto… Toda tu existencia ha sido un gran error…"_

Ya era consciente del pensar de su madre, pero, el haberlo oírlo de sus propios labios… hacia que esa molestia en su corazón se intensificara. Un dolor mudo al que nunca pudo encontrar cura.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo sanar está herida que llevo dentro? Dios de los cielos… ¿Es que estoy pagando por un pecado horrible que cometí en mi vida anterior? ¿Dónde encontrare alivio para este dolor que me ahoga y mata lentamente?_

Se tumbó en el suelo del lugar, con el inmenso océano de paisaje.

Saco la carta que tenía guardada en su bolsillo. Esa que le había dejado su padre.

Por alguna extraña razón, el leerla le producía un gran alivio. Incluso le hacía olvidar ese dolor interno que sentía en el corazón.

Paso un par de horas, meditando que es lo que haría de ese día en adelante. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero las opciones no le convencían del todo.

Doblo las hojas para guardarlas en su sobre, pero cuando intento abrirla, una brisa proveniente del océano, hizo que se le escapase, cayendo a metros detrás suyo. Corrió para recogerla, pero, al verla en suelo, vio que un pequeño papel salía de esta. Parecía que el sobre contenía algo más que dos hojas de papel.

― Esto es… una foto… ―murmuro mientras la alzaba, junto al sobre.

Solo basto unos segundos para que la imagen que veía en esta, la volviese a quebrantar.

Era una foto, la primera y única en su estilo, donde salían tanto su padre y compañeros de equipo. Nunca la había visto, debido a que el fotógrafo que contrataron tardo en entregárselas, al grado de olvidar que existía captura de aquel momento.

" _Este fue el día en que conocí oficialmente a Niashi y Shun"_

También salía ella, cargada en brazos de su padre. Los cuatro sonreían con alegría.

Sin duda, el lazo con su equipo, fue uno de los más felices, pero, estaba destruido en la actualidad. Por lo menos de su lado.

Un nudo en su garganta la obligo a levantarse, para respirar con más tranquilidad.

¿Por qué todo tenía que haber acabado así? ¿Acaso era culpa de ella?

Trato de controlarse, pero, el dolor esta vez le gano, haciendo que sus ojos soltasen sus lágrimas, las cuales había contenido por años.

Estuvo unos minutos, parada frente al horizonte, con la cabeza cabizbaja, dejando salir su pena, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

―Esto… Ann-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

Levanto su rostro y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya presentía de quien se trataba, al escuchar su voz.

Y ahí estaba, ese muchacho pelirrojo, que le desagradaba, mirándola con una cara triste en su rostro.

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan inoportuno? pensó._

― Me alegra saber que ya estas al corriente con tus papeleos, Gaara ―expreso Temari, mientras se estiraba relajadamente en el sofá de la oficina―. Falta poco más de un trimestre, para que se acabe este año. Uno muy tranquilo, para ser sincera.

Gaara iba a responderle, mientras seguía pegado a sus escritos, pero su mayor se le adelanto.

― De tranquilo no tuvo nada ―articulo el castaño, apareciendo en escena―. Hemos tenido un gran recorte en el presupuesto, el conflicto interno de los Taiyō que nos envió al hospital y esa lluvia de meteoritos que intento destruir las cinco aldeas de la Alianza*

―Bueno, esos no fueron momentos tranquilos, más supimos apañárnoslas solos ―rectifico la rubia―. Fue un buen año.

― Si tú lo dices… ―expreso con resignación el marionetista―. Aunque últimamente tú te la pasas yendo y viniendo de Konoha…

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estas insinuando? ―pregunto un poco nerviosa, Temari.

― No estoy insinuando nada, pero, la cachetada que le diste a Shikamaru Nara en la última reunión de representantes de la alianza*, fue por algo ¿no? ―inquirió el castaño, con los ojos entrecerrados de la desconfianza.

―Ah pues sí, es que ese idiota me sacó de quicio, me equivoque pensando en alguien quien no era ―se defendió la rubia de coletas, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y fijaba su mirada muy lejos del castaño.

Kankurō no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, el ya presentía que se estaba formando algo detrás de tanta interacción del Nara con su hermana, y como buen hermano menor, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarla.

―Oye Gaara ¿Qué opinas de Shikamaru Nara? ―expreso con energía, el castaño, mientras miraba a Temari con gracia.

Esta por su parte se exalto al escuchar esa pregunta.

― Shikamaru Nara es un hábil ninja de Konoha, es un buen estratega y en un futuro puede que sea una buena mano derecha para el Hokage ―respondió Gaara, con seriedad, mientras seguía enfrascado en sus papeles―. Personalmente, no me desagrada, si es amigo de Naruto, también puede ser amigo de nuestra aldea ―sentencio.

―Sí, concuerdo ―dijo el castaño―, pero… ¿aceptarías que se vuelva parte de nuestra familia?

―Mmm… ¿Familia? ―repitió de forma ingenua el Kazekage, hasta que algo le alerto que no le debía agradar esa idea―. ¡¿Espera?! ¿Por qué debería creer que se puede convertir en mi familia? Para eso…

Temari lo interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Kankurō del cuello y lo obligaba a sentarse con ella en el sofá.

― Olvida lo que está diciendo este tonto, Gaara ―expreso con seriedad, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina al hermano que tenía prisionero en su brazo―. Solo está bromeando ¿Verdad? ―apretó más fuerte el cuello de este.

―Hum… hum… no me hagas caso Gaara, solo estaba bromeando ―señalo el castaño con terror, mientras se sacudía para tratar escaparse del agarre de su hermana.

Gaara los observo confundido. No lograba entender por qué Temari estaba tan molesta con Kankurō, y que tenía que ver Nara Shikamaru con aquello.

Algo en esa escena no le agradaba, iba a preguntarles más al respecto, pero una presencia nueva, irrumpió la escena.

― Muy buenas tardes Gaara-sama ―articulo el Taiyō, mientras se agachaba a modo de saludo―. He venido a usted, apenas recibí su llamado.

Temari Y Kankurō, quedaron en silencio, mientras recobraban la compostura.

―Ah, buenas tardes Niashi-san ―le respondió el pelirrojo―. Agradezco tu rapidez al presentarte ―miro de reojo en sus hermanos, quienes miraban con curiosidad al rubio recién llegado―. Antes de empezar, creo que no conoce a mis dos manos derechas, Temari y Kankurō, mis hermanos mayores ―termino diciendo este a modo de presentarlos.

―Yo… ya los conocía a la distancia, mas nunca tuve el honor de trabajar con ellos ―expreso con tono galante, mientras agachaba su cabeza levemente, a modo de saludo―. Kankurō-sama he oído sus hazañas como marionetista, se rumorea que usted es la reencarnación de Sasori, el genio de las marionetas…

― Oh, tus palabras me honran, mas no es para tanto, solo soy un ninja artesano que ama su trabajo ―expreso con entusiasmo el castaño, por el halago.

― No sea tan modesto, por favor ―agrego el rubio, para luego fijar su mirada en la mayor de los hermanos―. Y usted, Temari-sama, es un privilegio verla de cerca, su belleza y fuerza son incomparables, tanto como una bella flor del desierto ―se acercó a ella, para poder observarla de más cerca―. ¿Me daría el placer de poder tocar su mano?

― ¿Ah? ―escupió Temari con asombro, ante tal petición. La mirada cercana de ese hombre la puso incomoda. Su rostro dorado era hermoso y perfecto, le costaba creer que no fuese un modelo de revistas y solo un simple maestro ninja―. Está bien… no veo el dilema… ―expreso un tanto apenada.

El Taiyō agarro con sus dos manos, los dedos de la rubia, la delicadeza usada era como si se tratase de una flor delicada a la que temía dañar sus pétalos.

―Su mano es tan suave, delicada y tersa ―expreso este con tono adulante―, lo cual resalta su linaje noble, princesa, pero a la vez puedo sentir el poder y rudeza dignos de la kunoichi más temida de su generación…

Temari quedo silenciada ante tales palabras, un tanto ruborizada en sus mejillas. Ese rubio sí que sabía endulzar sus palabras para ganarse la confianza de quien se propusiese.

Tanto Kankurō como Gaara cruzaron miradas de desaprobación, normalmente no intervenían cuando alguien intentaba coquetear con su hermana, enfrente de ellos, ya que esta los bateaba casi al instante, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Temari parecía aceptar el halago.

― Hum… hum… y ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa e hijos, Niashi-san? Espero que bien ―sugirió el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para fijar su mirada a una de las ventanas exteriores de su oficina.

―Oh, ellos se encuentran bien, gracias por el interés, Kazekage-sama ―respondió el Taiyō, mientras perdía el completo interés en Temari y soltaba su mano de forma un poco brusca―. Mis niños están cada vez más grandes y mi amada Sahira se encuentra estable. Se podría decir, que no podría ser más feliz…

―Ya veo, me alegra oírlo ―expreso el pelirrojo, para luego informarle el motivo de su llamado.

Mientras tanto, una Temari con la ilusión rota, murmuraba a lo bajo con su menor.

―Kankurō… ¿sabías que este hombre estaba casado?

―Uhum… desde hace mucho ―recalco el castaño―. Y no te fíes de su apariencia, parece de nuestra edad, más te advierto que ya es todo un señor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Un señor? Increíble, incluso llegue a pensar que era mi menor ―enfatizo asombrada la rubia.

― No por nada, los Taiyō se ganaron el título de "longevos", luego de que desaparecieran los Uzumaki. Se dice que su tasa promedio de vida supera los cien años.

― Desde la otra vez me he preguntado ¿cómo es que de repente sabes tanto de este clan? Normalmente sois un ignaro en este aspecto ―murmuro su hermana.

―Pues… solo te diré que Gaara y yo tuvimos mucho tiempo para leer…

Kabuto entro a la habitación de su, aun jefe.

―Orochimaru-sama, conque aquí se encontraba ―expreso un tanto molesto―. Debería avisar a algunos de nuestros ayudantes, cuando se muda de guarida. He estado buscándolo de guarida en guarida, por más de dos semanas.

Orochimaru, por su parte, lo miro con desinterés, por unos instantes, para luego centrar de nuevo su mirada en la copa de vino que balanceaba en una de sus manos, mientras disfrutaba el cálido resplandor de la chimenea, sentado en un cómodo sillón de una sola pieza, con el cabello suelto y vestido con un kimono bien elegante.

― Dime Kabuto ¿Hace frio afuera? ―expreso este con su típica voz ronca y espectral.

― ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, Orochimaru-san? ―señalo con más molestia, el grisáceo de lentes―. Estamos en una de las guaridas del país del Hierro, aquí hace frio, el año redondo. Ahora mismo, la nieve esta tan espesa, que cuesta caminar.

―Ya veo… eso me recuerda de por qué he estado aquí encerrado, todos estos últimos meses… me desagrada el frio.

Kabuto lo miro con detenimiento. La personalidad de su jefe, había estado cambiante luego de que acabo la guerra. Si bien la alianza les había otorgado un "perdonazo" por haber ayudado en la confrontación y salvado a los Kages, este ser pálido parecía no estar satisfecho. Tal vez era porque le habían prohibido hacer más experimentos, aunque eso no explicaría el estado confuso en el que se encontraba. Parecía como si estuviera pasando por una crisis existencial.

―Orochimaru-san ¿Se encuentra bien? Sé que esto de la prohibición a debido bajarle la moral, pero, su alma de investigador podría centrar su ingenio en cosas licitas a favor de la ciencia médica...

― Mi viejo amigo, Kabuto, me halaga tu preocupación, pero… ―detuvo su voz ronca, parecía un tanto indeciso con lo que pensaba decir―, nada de eso es lo que ocupa mis pensamientos, en este momento.

― ¿Ah no? ―expreso asombrado el cenizo, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y tomaba asiento, en el sillón vacío que había en el lugar―. Entonces ¿Qué es eso que le impide seguir con sus proyectos?

―Kabuto… sabes… yo me adentre en este mundo oscuro, con un propósito específico. El cual termine olvidando con el paso del tiempo… Pero, hubo una persona que hizo que casi declinase de este camino que elegí…

― ¿Se refiere a algún aliado que tuvo y perdió? ―preguntó con curiosidad, el de los lentes, mientras se servía una copa de vino, para acompañar a su jefe.

―Me refiero a una mujer, Kabuto, hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo tuve una amante ―dijo directamente, Orochimaru, para luego tomar un gran sorbo de su copa de color carmesí.

Kabuto casi expulso todo el vino que tenía en su boca, sin duda, no esperaba una confesión de ese tipo.

― ¡¿Qué?! Usted nunca me comentó algo al respecto ―enuncio asombrado―, con todo el respeto, pero, me resulta inverosímil el hecho de que usted haya tenido fijación hacia una mujer. Digo, siempre fue tan neutral en ese aspecto.

― Puedo comprender tu asombro, pero, incluso yo tuve debilidades como hombre ―explico el ojo de serpiente, para luego beber, de otro sorbo, todo el contenido de su copa―. Yo estaba en una etapa de mi vida, en la cual luchaba contra mi propia soledad y el hecho de haber desertado de Konoha. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que me ocasionaría problemas el relacionarme con ella, mas quede hipnotizado ante su presencia y talento innato para la ciencia, y caí en sus encantos, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde.

―Puedo comprender eso, pero, cuénteme mas ¿Qué paso con esa mujer? ¿Murió? ¿Cómo es que nunca la he visto o siquiera he oído hablar de ella con sus demás ayudantes? ―lo acribillo con preguntas, preso de su curiosidad.

Orochimaru sonrió levemente, de esa forma siniestra y atractiva que solo el, sabia expresar. Extendió su copa vacía hacia el cenizo, para que le sirviese más de aquel líquido carmesí.

Este, de forma rápida, le lleno su copa, para que siguiese con su confesión.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer?

― Ella todavía vive, es mucho más joven que yo. No hasta hace mucho, seguía siendo la líder de su clan, el cual es uno de los más influenciables del país del viento. En su juventud, poseía una belleza indescriptible, a tal grado de considerarse pecado, ya que era capaz de hacer que incluso el hombre más inocente y puro, se llenase de deseos propios de la carne, con solo observarla. Me atrevería a decir, que incluso superaba la belleza de mi ex compañera de equipo, Tsunade. Por la cual babeaba el muy tonto de Jiraya.

― ¿Acaso se estará refiriendo a Taiyō Daena? ―pregunto Kabuto, con mayor intriga.

― Si, veo que tu talento para el espionaje sigue activo ―expreso con satisfacción, el ser viperino, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino―. Nuestra historia es algo complicada de contar, pero… ―titubeo de nuevo, pensando si podía confiar en el silencio de Kabuto―, termino de la misma forma efímera que comenzó, dejándome un gran vacío, ahora que lo recuerdo.

― Tengo entendido que ella se casó y tuvo dos hijos, pero enviudo como hace diez años. Oí rumores que dejo de ser líder, por intento de traición, contra Gaara, el Kazekage, y toda la aldea en sí, y que su hijo menor es el actual líder. A pesar de que su primogénita ostentaba el cargo, pero lo rechazo ―agrego el cenizo, tomando un pequeño sorbo de vino.

Orochimaru lo escucho con concentración, parte de eso último, era información desconocida para él.

― Esa primogénita de la que hablas… ella, resulta que nos une un lazo de sangre, ya que en realidad es hija mía…

Kabuto no pudo controlar la impresión y soltó la copa de vino que traía en su mano, al escuchar eso último.

― Está tardando mucho en llegar, a este paso nos retrasaremos ―objeto el pelirrojo con molestia―. Lo mejor será que uno de ustedes vaya a por ella.

―Yo iré a buscarla, lo más seguro es que sigue dormida ―señalo Niashi, mientras se disponía a partir con rumbo a la aldea.

―Esperen, puedo sentir que se acerca, no lo ha olvidado ―objeto Shun, mientras agarraba del brazo a su compañero, para que se detuviese.

A los segundos de haber pronunciado esas palabras, algo descendió desde el cielo, a gran velocidad, impactando fuertemente con el suelo, a unos metros delante de donde se encontraban ellos.

La figura se les hizo conocida, más no por ser Anngelius. Tanto su aspecto, como mirada, se veían diferentes.

Se levantó, recuperándose del impacto. Para voltear solo su rostro y mirarlos con una expresión seria.

― Me disculpo, pero tuve que esperar que la modista terminara el traje, hasta hace un par de minutos atrás.

Tanto Gaara, como Niashi y Shun, no podían evitar ver el reflejo del maestro de estos últimos, en la presencia de la recién llegada.

― ¿Van a quedarse mirándome con esa cara de idiotas o vamos a esa misión que me están obligando a dirigir? ―objeto la rubia, mientras volteaba completamente, para verlos con molestia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 ***El primer asterisco, hace referencia a los sucesos de la película "The Last" donde la tierra es atacada por una lluvia de meteoritos y en la cual, el Kazekage y toda su aldea, hacen frente, para protegerse.**

 ***El segundo asterisco, es referencia a la novela "Shikamaru Shinden", donde Temari empieza a sentir fijación romántica inconsciente hacia el Nara, de la cual Kankurō ya sospecha.**

 **Ambos sucesos canónicos, fueron parte del año en el cual surge la rebelión de Ann y es antesala para el inicio de "Gaara Hiden". Como ya había mencionado antes, mi historia estará narrada en el margen y apego a la serie original, incluyendo la participación de mis Ocs, sin alterar el orden cronológico de la historia. Que conste, que con esto, no hago referencia o insinuación de que parejas se harán canon en mi historia. Esa información será revelada luego.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**

 **Ya saben que, si están leyendo esto en fanfiction,net, este capítulo tiene una imagen, mas no puedo subirla aquí debido a que la plataforma no lo permite. Pueden encontrar la imagen en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**


	29. Capitulo 26

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 26.

Corrían a gran velocidad.

Sus pisadas al ser tan rápidas, apenas y dejaban huella en la arena, desapareciendo en segundos. Habían estado así, durante casi todo un día.

― Esto… ¿falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino? ―pregunto con un tono cansado, Shun, mientras se acercaba al anbu que los guiaba.

― Si, un par de horas más, llegaremos justo al anochecer ―le respondió con seriedad, el enmascarado, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, para alejarse de ella.

Niashi y Ann, los seguían detrás.

Esta última noto el cansancio que mostraba la castaña.

― Tomaremos un descanso ―dictamino, mientras dejaba de correr, siendo imitada a los segundos por sus compañeros de equipo.

El anbu que los guiaba, paro en seco, para luego volver hacia ellos.

― No podemos perder tiempo en descansos ―dijo con tono reprochante, mientras observaba el horizonte. Parecía que estuviese midiendo el tiempo con ello.

―Pues si tanto desea continuar, puede hacerlo solo ―sentencio la Taiyō con enojo, mientras sacaba una cantimplora de su traje y se la extendía a Shun, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, y una expresión de cansancio extremo en su rostro―. Hemos estado corriendo por más de cinco horas seguidas. Tal vez, tú te encuentres en buen estado, ya que es parte de trabajo diario, estar en movimiento, pero, nosotros no somos esa clase de ninjas, los médicos como Shun, no cuentan con una gran resistencia física…

―Ann… está bien, ya podemos seguir… ―articulo la castaña, mientras hacia un sobreesfuerzo por levantarse.

Sus piernas temblaban debido al agotamiento, sin duda, no estaba bien.

Niashi, quien se había mantenido callado, decidió tomar parte.

― Sin duda, no estás bien Shun, deja que yo te lleve.

La castaña lo miro con asombro, para luego bajar la mirada con pena.

―Entonces ¿ya podemos continuar? ―objeto el anbu, con tono preocupación en su tono, al parecer por el tiempo.

Anngelius lo miró con molestia, para luego centrarse de nuevo en su compañera de equipo.

― Esta bien Shun, tu resistencia siempre fue limitada, deja que Niashi te lleve en su espalda ―la agarro de uno de sus brazos, para evitar que se desvaneciese de nuevo. Para luego ayudarla a subir en la espalda de su rubio compañero.

La marcha prosiguió en minutos, esta vez con mayor velocidad, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Kabuto recogía en una pequeña pala, los restos de la copa de vidrio, las cuales se habían quebrado en pedazos, al soltarla debido a la impresión.

Orochimaru seguía a un par de metros suyos, enfrascado en su copa de vino, mientras miraba de vez en cuando, el fuego incesante de la chimenea, la cual otorgaba al lugar, una cálida tranquilidad, a pesar de encontrarse en uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta.

Termino de recoger los vidrios, para luego volver a sentarse en el sillón. Sin duda, el cenizo quería saber más información de aquella confesión.

― Y usted ¿interactúa con esa hija que dice tener? Digo… ¿está completamente seguro que usted y ella son sanguíneos? ―enuncio con curiosidad y angustia este.

Orochimaru volteo a verlo. Si había algo que le desagradaba y a la vez admiraba de Kabuto, era su capacidad para recolectar información, no por nada se había vuelto su espía de confianza.

― Kabuto, antes de que te cuente los detalles, debo advertirte que solo seis personas en todo el mundo conocen este secreto mío, y tres de ellas ya están muertas. Y que si intentas chantajearme en un futuro con esto, o intentar vender esta información, no dudare en obligarte a hacerles compañía a esos tres últimos ―expreso con su grave voz, el viperino, mientras sacaba su extensa lengua como si de una víbora en modo de amenaza se tratase.

El cuatro ojos trago saliva y puso una leve expresión de miedo. Si bien ya era portador del modo sabio, en una pelea contra este, el terminaría perdiendo. Orochimaru lo superaba en ese aspecto, y que si este quisiese, matarlo no le sería difícil; era consciente de ello.

―Ha, tiene mi palabra que este será un secreto que guardare de por vida ―le respondió con sinceridad, mientras volvía a servirse vino en otra copa.

El sannin lo miro con satisfacción debido a su respuesta. Tomo otro pequeño sorbo de su copa, para luego proseguir con su confesión.

― No, ella y yo no tenemos comunicación desde hace tiempo ―ladeo su cabeza en forma negativa, mientras se llevaba su mano libre a esta, para tocarse la frente―. Aunque, ya sabe la verdad, las únicas dos veces que interactuamos, intento matarme…

― ¿Matarlo? ¿Por qué razón? No me diga que usted tiene algo que ver con la muerte del esposo de Daena-sama ― señalo el cenizo, deduciendo.

―Ah… yo le di fin a Igaku-san ―expreso con tranquilidad el viperino, mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos―. No voy a negar que sentí celos de aquel sujeto, en un pasado, ya que termino quedándose con la única mujer que amé, criando y amando a mi hija como si fuese suya ―bajo la mano de su rostro, mientras la cerraba en forma de puño. Al parecer, recordar esos detalles le producía cierto malestar emocional.

― Siendo sincero, jamás pensé que usted deseaba tener una familia, Orochimaru-sama ―le interrumpió el cenizo, mientras se levantaba para llenarle su copa, la cual el no había notado que estaba vacía.

―No fue algo que deseaba, simplemente apareció frente mío. Eran tiempos conflictivos, todos los países se apuntaban katanas en el cuello, entre ellos. La alianza entre la arena y Konoha no existía. Itachi había exterminado a todo su clan, y los del país del fuego empezaron a buscar supuestos sobrevivientes de este, con la esperanza de encontrar a algún Uchiha en las afueras de la aldea de Konoha.

― No logro comprender que tienen que ver los Uchihas con todo esto ―volvió a interrumpirlo el cenizo, preso de la curiosidad y confusión.

― Igaku… era un Uchiha ―dijo de forma directa, su pálido anfitrión―. Konoha se enteró de su existencia y trataron de obligarlo a volver a sus orígenes. Fue una guerra diplomática, la cual perdió Sunakagure…

Hizo una pausa en su hablar, soltando un suspiro, para luego proseguir.

― Iba a ser extraditado del país del viento. Arrancado de la familia que tanto amaba para ser obligado a vivir en una aldea desconocida para él…

― Pero ¿usted lo mato por pena al ver su futuro o por celos de su vida? ―pregunto sin repelo Kabuto, con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas y pestañeaba.

― Ni lo uno, ni lo otro ―le respondió Orochimaru, quien dejo su copa en la pequeña mesa elegante que tenía a lado, para juntar sus manos, posándolas en su recostado abdomen―. El mismo fue quien me busco, sus ojos eran casi tan avanzados como los de Itachi, me dio la peor golpiza de mi vida, pudo haberme matado, mas no lo hizo. Me pidió que lo asesinara, ya que prefería morir, a tener que vivir todo el resto de su vida alejado de las personas que amaba…

― Pero… pudo haberlo rechazado ¿no? ―inquirió el cenizo.

― Pensaba hacerlo, pero… ―el silencio lo invadió de nuevo. Sus ojos parecían perdidos, observando el vacío―. Ese maldito de Rasa… lo impuso una misión suicida ―su voz se tornó con furia―. Igaku y Ann vinieron a Konoha, para participar de los exámenes que siempre hacen, junto con su equipo. Solo uno, de ellos dos, podía volver a Sunakagure. El otro debía morir…

― Así que el cuarto Kazekage era parte de los pocos que conocían su secreto, y el si pensaba sacar provecho de ello ―emitió Kabuto, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, con aires de deductor.

― Fueron tiempos bélicos, era más que obvio que Rasa no permitiría, que el poder militar de su enemigo más peligroso aumentara. Acepte su petición, aunque las circunstancias no fueron las ideales, no para mí…

Orochimaru siguió con su relato por un par de horas más.

Llegaron a su destino, el pueblo de Reburi, el cual se encontraba a una corta distancia del país del viento, el de la lluvia y el de las rocas. La región era mitad desierto, mitad campo bajo.

Su gobernante, el noble, familia secundaria del Daimio, habia solicitado a Sunakagure, su ayuda para eliminar a un grupo supuestamente alborotador, que ponía en peligro su mandato como líder.

Aquel lugar estaba rodeado de una gran muralla de ladrillos de arena y arcilla. Asi que las entradas eran limitadas.

Los guardias los esperaban en la puerta principal. A los minutos, ya se encontraban en la residencia del noble líder, el cual tenía porte de Rey, muy a pesar de su no tan extenso dominio.

― Realmente agradezco que hayan respondido a mi solicitud, shinobis de la Arena ―expreso el líder, un hombre adulto, de pelo oscuro, tez blanca, y semblante poco confiable.

― Pues sí, en mi caso, no tuve más opción que aceptar esta misión, el pelirrojo terco que tenemos como líder en Sunakagure, es demasiado insistente y molesto, si es que no se le da la razón ―expreso con sinceridad, Anngelius, mientras se sentaba relajadamente en uno de las sillas del gran comedor donde los habían recibido, tanto a ella como su equipo.

― Esto… yo… ―titubeo un tanto desconcertado el noble, mientras mostraba cara de no dar crédito de lo que había escuchado.

― Oh, obvie las palabras de mi compañera, por favor ―expreso Niashi, tratando de salvar la situación―. Es bastante maleducada y boca suelta como persona, pero una excelente ninja cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Ann, quien se mostró en desacuerdo, iba a hablar, mas fue acallada por Shun y el anbu, quienes se encontraban sentados a sus costados y le pisaron los pies por debajo de la mesa, en señal de atención.

―Bueno, pasando directo al tema principal ―articulo el noble―, supongo que ya están al tanto de mis problemas.

― Si, ese grupo de renegados, que según dice usted, ha estado robando en sus dominios ―expreso Ann con un tanto de desinterés.

― Puede que les parezca algo simple, pero ese enmascarado y su banda de ladrones ha estado arruinando la economía de nuestro pueblo ―objeto el líder noble, con enfado―. Quiero que lo eliminen, ni siquiera deseo saber quién se oculta detrás de su máscara…

Un silencio largo inundo el lugar.

― Esta bien, quiere a un ladrón muerto, y eso le daremos. Ahora solo necesitamos información extra para encontrarlo ―explico la Taiyō.

El noble procedió a darles todo la información que tenían a mano.

Como ya era bastante entrada la noche, se decidió que empezarían el día siguiente.

Los cuatro quedaron hospedados en una habitación bastante grande, en una de las torres dentro del palacio del noble que los había contratado.

La única ventana de aquel lugar daba una vista casi completa de tal pueblo.

La Taiyō, observaba en silencio, sentada en el marco del ventanal.

" _Ese estúpido Kazekage… y creer que tuvo la osadía de usar su poder de líder, para obligarme a venir a esta cutre misión ¿Cuál será su intensión verdadera detrás de esto? Mira que tuvo que ir a mi despacho a delegarme y ponerme de líder en esta situación… justo con "esos dos"._

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso siente que es incompetente para efectuar tal misión?_

" _Esas palabras del pelirrojo odioso… tuvo suerte que Shun y Niashi estaban presentes cuando las dijo, porque si no, hubiese vuelto a desgarrar esa cara llena de seguridad y seriedad, ante tal atrevimiento"_

― ¿Aun tienes ese problema para conciliar el sueño? ―la voz de la castaña, la saco de su vigilia.

― Hum, ha sido así desde que ya no fusiono "mis mentes" por completo. Pero, supongo que está bien… ya no tengo esos cambios repentinos de personalidad, y soy más consciente del presente que me rodea ―se explicó la rubia, levantándose de la ventana, para luego acomodarse en la cama que le habían asignado.

― Bueno, tampoco es que sea fácil dormir en la misma habitación que Niashi ―agrego con gracia Shun, imitándola.

―Ah, he notado que no ha cambiado nada en ese aspecto.

Ambas miraron hacia su compañero, quien dormía plácidamente, mientras soltaba unos ligeros ronquidos.

El Anbu que los acompañaba, se encontraba a un par de metros de este último. Y al parecer, tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño, aun con la máscara puesta.

―Oye tú, extraño enmascarado ―señalo Ann―. Si quieres dormir, te aconsejo que vuelques a Niashi, boca abajo, solo así deja de hacer esos ronquidos molestos.

El desconocido no dudo en hacerle caso y en cuestión de segundos, volcó a su vecino de cama, para que se silenciara.

Aun así, la Taiyō apenas y pudo dormir.

Algo en el ambiente de ese lugar le producía cierta intranquilidad.

Los primeros días, fueron improductivos. Solo podían seguir las pistas que dejaba su objetivo.

Fue en el tercer día, que lograron dar con ellos, cuando intentaron robar a un grupo de comerciantes que llegaban al pueblo.

Eran alrededor de diez hombres, pero solo uno de ellos llevaba cubierto el rostro con una máscara.

Se dispersaron al ver que eran ninjas de la arena.

― ¡Nos dividiremos! ―ordeno la Taiyō, mientras se iba detrás del objetivo principal.

Niashi, Shun y el anbu acataron la orden, desapareciendo simultáneamente.

Estaba seguro que los había perdido, estaba a punto de bajar la guardia, cuando la hoja de una katana paso rozando su cabeza, llegando a cortarle un par de mechones.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ―expreso con disgusto el enmascarado, para luego voltear a ver a su oponente―. Oh, pero si solo es una chica bonita que parece jugar a ser ninja ―bajo la guardia, ocultando las kunais que había sacado para defenderse―, tengo suerte de no haber sido encontrado por vuestro líder.

―No deberías subestimarme por mi aspecto, viejo ― objeto la Taiyō, mientras arqueaba las cejas y guardaba la katana en su funda―. Hare que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso…

― Quien se arrepentirá, de haber aparecido, serás tú ―articulo el enmascarado, mientras corría hacia ella, para intentar atacarla de frente.

Un golpe fallido, otro, otro y otro más, lo obligaron a retroceder.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso soy demasiado rápida para ti? ―pregunto con tono burlesco, Ann mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

Pero algo la paralizo, apenas termino de hablar.

El enmascarado soltó una risotada, mientras extendía sus manos hacia adelante.

― Eres muy confiada mocosa, eso te costara la vida hoy ― este saco la kunai que había guardado minutos atrás, con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, arrastraba a la inmovilizada Taiyō hacia él.

―Oh, así que ese era tu as bajo la manga ―enuncio con un leve tono de sorpresa esta, mas no parecía asustada―. Tienes la habilidad de usar hilos de chakra, tal como un marionetista, eso explica lo fácil que te resultaba hacer esos hurtos, junto con tu pandilla.

― Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, te lo explicaría, pero tu fin llegara en segundos ―sentencio el enmascarado―. Lo siento… pero ¡Muere!

Termino diciendo esto con grito de victoria, mientras halaba a su víctima hacia él, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba su arma blanca.

Mas no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Una especie de hilos dorados lo inmovilizó, obligándolo a soltar la única arma que portaba.

― ¿Cómo… es posible? ―titubeo con miedo, al ver que había pasado de ser victimario a víctima―. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ann hizo que su cabello se acortara, trayendo a su presa, frente suyo.

― Yo soy Ann-sama, la "mocosa" que cegara tu existencia…

Con una expresión fría en su rostro, empezó a golpearlo como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.

Los golpes llegaron a quebrar su máscara, la cual cayo a pedazos, dejando ver la identidad de aquel desconocido.

Ann se detuvo al observarlo.

Sin duda, su intranquilidad tenía una razón, mas ahora al apreciar el rostro de aquel ladrón.

Deshizo su técnica, haciendo que este cayese al piso como un objeto inanimado.

Lo agarró del cuello, levantándolo para que la viese a los ojos.

―Te advertí que no debías subestimarme ―expreso con molestia, la Taiyo―. Mi aspecto no es equivalente a mi poder.

El sujeto, todo herido, abrió los ojos y con mirada de resignación, empezó a hablar.

― Es tarde para lamentarlo. Adelante, mátame, kunoichi de la arena. Esa es tu misión ¿no?

Ann soltó un suspiro, mezcla de cansancio y resignación, para luego soltar al hombre, quien quedó tendido nuevamente en el suelo.

―No te impacientes ―articulo con seriedad en su voz, mientras volteaba su mirada a un lado―. No me importa tener que matarte aquí, pero… Mi misión ha sido modificada. Debido a las nuevas circunstancias, el eliminarte no sería una buena elección.

―Entonces ¿No moriré? ―pregunto con esperanza y alivio, el herido y desconocido hombre, quien con sobre esfuerzo, se medió sentó en una pared del lugar.

― Por lo menos hoy, no ―reafirmo la Taiyō, quien se quedó frente suyo, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

A los metros de donde se encontraban, el anbu de la arena, los observaba con sigilo. Una mueca de agrado se dibujaba debajo de su máscara.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, estas últimas semanas, mi vida a estado de cabeza (quien diría que cuidar a mis gatas recién operadas sería tan cansador :'v) y apenas he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Disculpen si ven algún error ortográfico o de gramática, no me dio tiempo para revisar varias veces.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**

 **Ya saben que, si están leyendo esto en fanfiction,net, este capítulo tiene una imagen, mas no puedo subirla aquí debido a que la plataforma no lo permite. Pueden encontrar la imagen en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**


	30. Capitulo 27

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA CAPITULO 27

Las dos presencias caminaban de forma calmada por aquel extenso y vacío pasillo subterráneo, alumbrado a duras penas con pequeñas antorchas flameantes.

― Siéndole sincero, aún estoy asimilando todo lo que me ha informado, me siento anonadado, nunca lo sospeche ―dijo Kabuto, mientras acomodaba sus lentes con su dedo índice―. Incluso olvide completamente el objetivo de mi visita ―señaló.

Orochimaru, quien caminaba a centímetros delante de este, tenía cruzada sus manos hacia atrás, de una forma elegante, con su extenso pelo negro, recogido levemente con un Kanzashi (accesorio base, del peinado tradicional japonés) el cual era una pequeña varilla que en su extremo libre tenia pegada una hermosa ave dorada.

― Y bien ¿Cuál es ese asunto que quieres decirme? Si has venido a buscarme hasta aquí, ha de ser muy importante, por lo menos para ti ―articulo el viperino, mientras lo miraba con una expresión seria y de reojo.

Kabuto no respondió al instante, y el silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos, mientras seguían caminando por aquellos parajes de la guarida.

― Orochimaru-sama… yo he estado contactándome con Konoha, por asuntos personales ―empezó diciendo el cenizo―. Después de lo que viví en la última guerra, me he replanteado la forma en la que he estado usando mi existencia… ―se entrecorto por unos segundos―… he recordado muchas cosas que había dado por olvidadas. Me he dado cuenta que he sido un ingrato con aquella tierra que me acogió y brindo un hogar, aun sabiendo que era un huérfano de otra aldea... En fin, me he decidido que, devolveré todo eso y con creces, sirviendo en Konoha…

Orochimaru se detuvo al escuchar eso último, quedando un par de metros detrás del cuatro ojos.

― No lo comprendo, Kabuto ¿No que odiabas estar al mando de alguien como los Kages? Ser parte de las fuerzas militares de una aldea, exige una gran dedicación, y no te será fácil, mas con el pasado que muchos conocen de ti ―indico su pálido anfitrión, con un aire leve de asombro.

―Hum, soy consciente de que no se me será fácil adaptarme a estas nuevas circunstancias ―objeto el cenizo―, pero, no seré parte de la fuerza activa de Konoha ―aclaro, deteniéndose también―, mi petición, de la cual, recién fui informado, de que fue aprobada, es que se me otorgue el puesto de ayudante en el orfanato de este mismo. Solo ha pasado dos años, desde que la guerra terminó, pero los vestigios de esta, siguen dejando secuelas en el mundo, muchos niños perdieron a ambos padres en el campo de batalla, y ahora están en custodia de la parte administrativa del sexto Hokage, Kakashi. Oí rumores de que hacía falta personal en este sector y me anime a enviar una solicitud, la paga no es tan buena, pero creo que me bastara para tener un retiro tranquilo cuando envejezca…

El sannin no pudo evitar mirarlo con gracia, había empezado con energía y confianza en su voz, pero termino con un tono tímido. Se dio cuenta que, no había notado lo joven y sentimental que era su fiel espía, más cuando hablaba de sus ideales propios.

― Así que has venido a avisarme que me abandonas ―articulo este con tranquilidad, volviendo a andar, para ser secundado por el cenizo―. Bueno, supongo que esta vida en la oscuridad y soledad no es para todos… Te agradecería por todos estos años de lealtad, pero lo arruinaste todo, traicionándome…

― No lo he traicionado ―reclamo Kabuto―, ya le explique que tuve que absorberlo en ese entonces, para no perder su esencia genética, usted nunca quiso enseñarme sus jutsus principales y mis opciones eran limitadas, al final, lo traje de vuelta a la vida, ¿no?

― Mmm… te recuerdo que al estar en tu cuerpo, pude ver hasta tus más profundos pensamientos, me mantuviste con vida para asegurar tu supervivencia ―enuncio de forma directa el sannin, con tono burlesco―, siempre has actuado a tu convenir. Al final, fue Sasuke-kun quien me invocó desde el más allá.

Unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro del cenizo, no tenía argumento contra eso.

― ¿Y cuándo partirás hacia Konoha? ―inquirió el serpentino―. Tengo un último trabajo que darte…

―No quiero sonar grosero Orochimaru-sama, pero… ―lo interrumpió el de los lentes―, se supone que tenía que estar en Konoha, hace dos semanas atrás. Tuve que en enviar un águila mensajera a mis futuros superiores, para que me diesen una prorroga en mi presentación.

―Ya, supongo que no hay más remedio, tendré que buscarla yo mismo ―expreso Orochimaru―. Ahora que esta retirada, me será un reto dar con ella.

― No me diga que ¿está pensando encontrarse con su ex-amante? ―preguntó de forma intranquila―. O tal vez…

― He decidido visitar a mi vieja compañera de equipo ―dijo con un tono un tanto nostálgico, el pálido longevo―. ¿Sera que sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

― Yo sé dónde se encuentran todos, siempre y cuando sean importantes ―manifestó con orgullo el cenizo―. Tsunade-sama se encuentra en un balneario de aguas termales, al este de Konoha, a una longitud de más o menos 50 Km, según su reservación en aquel lugar, se hospedara ahí hasta finales de mes, para volver a Konoha, ya que tengo entendido que no esta retirada del todo y sirve como soporte diplomático, para el Sexto Hokage, viajando a otros países como representante.

― El mes se acabara en unos días ―agregó Orochimaru un tanto intranquilo.

―Si me acompaña en este momento, llegaría justo para alcanzarla, sin tener que acercarse a Konoha ―ofreció su compañero.

―Hmm… veo que no tengo más opciones, tendrá que ser así ―expresó con desgano inminente el mayor de estos.

Caminaron el silencio, el resto del trayecto, hasta llegar a un inmenso salón, donde antes estaba inundado de tubos enorme con experimentos, pero ahora, era un tipo de depósito donde se apilaban cajas con instrumentos médicos y papeles. Konoha les había confiscado todo lo prohibido. Su guardiana era una chica pelirroja, la cual se encontraba tumbada en una mesa, sentada al borde de su silla.

― Karin ¡Karin! ¡Kaaaaarin! ―gritó repetidas veces el viperino, al ver que no tenía respuesta de la muchacha.

― ¿Y esta es la segunda al mando en esta guarida? ―una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del cenizo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma incrédula―. Aun no logro comprender por qué sigue teniéndola de aliada, es un completo desastre…

En ese instante, la pelirroja reacciono de su inercia, sacando ágilmente una kunai de las manos que mantenía ocultas, para lanzársela al cenizo, a modo de aviso, haciendo una pequeña cortadura en la túnica de este.

― Oye tú, cuatro ojos, no le metas ideas negativas de mi a Orochimaru ―dijo con tono molesto y todavía adormilado esta.

― ¿Cuatro ojos? Muchacha estúpida ¿es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo? No puede insultarme con eso, somos iguales en ese aspecto.

―Tch… a callar, que estoy en horario de mi siesta ―le respondió Karin, mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza en los brazos que puso en la mesa.

Orochimaru los miro con gracia, ciertamente, esos dos nunca llegaron a congeniar bien y jamás lo harían, dada las nuevas circunstancias.

―Karin, saldré por un tiempo, te quedas a cargo, sabes a quien dar refugio y a quien no ¿verdad? ―empezó a salir del lugar, con rumbo a sus aposentos, ya que afuera hacia un frio invernal extremo.

―Ha, si, lo sé, lo sé, no se pierda mucho tiempo ―le respondió la pelirroja, sin voltear, alzando una de sus manos con desgano.

Kabuto secundó a Orochimaru.

Salieron de la guarida, siendo escoltados, por aquel hombre que tiempo atrás había sido experimento suyo, Yamato.

Refugiados en algún lugar de Reburi, el equipo de Ann, sacaba información a sus rehenes.

― Así que de eso se trataba ―expreso Niashi con un tono preocupado, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar―, debí sospecharlo…

En medio de la sala, Shun curaba las heridas del hombre al que Ann atrapo y sus demás cómplices.

― Fue algo que sospeché, apenas entramos por la puerta del pueblo, que, a pesar de ser pequeño, su economía debería ser fluctuosa y prospera ―explicó Ann―, mas solo nos topamos con miseria y pobreza, en sus calles. Solo su palacio se ve decente. Sin duda, todo apunta a un mal gobernante.

― Mi hermano mayor siempre fue amante del lujo y las comodidades, mi padre, el rey anterior, ya había predicho que sus prioridades desequilibrarían el reino.

―Eso quiere decir que, tu hermano derroco al anterior gobernante al ver que no lo elegiría como su sucesor ―supuso la Taiyō―, y se "encargó" de ti, para que no estorbaras en su camino ―le apuntó a la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su rostro.

― Ah, sedujo con riquezas a la propia seguridad de mi padre ―explicó el hombre―, le provocó un envenenamiento y conspiró para que me acusasen como culpable del hecho ―suspiró con tristeza―, me condenaron a morir arrojado en el precipicio que hay a un par de kilómetros de nuestra pequeña aldea… Agonicé por varios días, más la muerte me rechazó. Volví para intentar recuperar el honor que mi hermano mayor me arrebató, pero al ver a mi pueblo sufrir de hambre, me convertí en un asaltador de comerciantes, dejando mi deseo de venganza en el olvido…

―Pero si te volvieras el nuevo rey, podrías ayudar más a tu gente, más que ahora, siendo un vulgar ladrón ―señaló Niashi, agregándose a la discusión.

― ¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado?! ―vociferó con furia acumulada el sujeto noble―, he perdido a varios de mis hombres, intentando tomar el castillo por la fuerza, pero ellos nos superan en números y fuerza. Incluso ahora, los han contratado a ustedes, ninjas de una de las cinco naciones shinobis, para que me den fin, debo imaginarme que el honorario de sus servicios, es bastante elevado…

―Pues no te equivocas ―respondió Ann, de forma directa―. Puedo ver lo mucho que te interesa este pueblo, mas, parece que el destino no estuvo a tu favor en esta vida, así que…―extendió su mano, hacia su espalda, para desenvainar su katana y apuntarla hacia el herido―, prepárate para tu ejecución.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante la resolución de la rubia, tanto su equipo, como los rehenes.

― Espera, si pensabas matarme de igual forma ¿Por qué demonios me trajiste acá, he hiciste que uno de los tuyos curara mis heridas y las de mis hombres? ―dijo con voz desesperada el hombre.

― Simple curiosidad ―respondió Ann―, quería saber la historia detrás de todo este misterio que encontré. Tus problemas no son asunto mío, y a nosotros no nos pagarán si no los matamos…

Shun y Niashi la interrumpieron, ya que no estaban de acuerdo con su pensamiento.

―Ann, no puedes ser tan insensible, nosotros los ninjas no somos simples sicarios, a los que no les importa los resultados de sus hechos. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a este pueblo…

―Niashi tiene razón, Ann-sama, no podemos ser tan indiferentes ante esta situación…

― ¡Silencio! No les he pedido vuestra opinión ―dictaminó la Taiyō con severidad―. La líder aquí soy yo, y pienso cumplir la petición al pie de la letra.

―Estoy de acuerdo con vuestra líder ―agregó el anbu que los acompañaba―. Si el Kazekage los eligió para esta misión, debió ser porque ya estaba al tanto de la situación, y necesitaba a alguien que la efectuase con mano firme.

La castaña y el rubio bajaron la mirada con desaprobación en su rostro. Mas nada podían hacer.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Extendió su espada hacia atrás, para tomar impulso en el ataque.

La katana se dirigió con fuerza hacia su víctima, atravesándola.

Gritos ahogados inundaron el ambiente.

La sangre se extendió por toda la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en Sunagakure, en la mansión central de la aldea.

La esposa principal del Daimio, acompañada de su parientes mujeres, tenían una especie de reunión, tomando el té, acompañadas por los hermanos de la Arena.

― Gaara-sama, por favor, pruebe esto, es una delicia ―expresó una de las doncellas nobles, mientras extendía una porción de pastel, en un tenedor, hacia la boca del joven Kage.

El pelirrojo no puso la más mínima resistencia y abrió su boca, como si fuese un niño pequeño, para devorar lo que le ofrecían.

―Oh, es exquisito, que agradable son esta clase de dulces ―expresó aun con la boca media llena, poniendo ojos de encanto, hacia la mesa de postres que tenía enfrente.

― Uhum… ¿verdad que es delicioso? ―le respondió la señora feudal, con agrado, al ver como disfrutaba la compañía y dulces que ella y sus damas le ofrecían.

Este seguía asintiendo con alegría, mientras se taqueaba la boca con más postres, dejando que de vez en cuando, una de las jóvenes damas, le limpiasen el rostro, sacando las pequeñas migajas que este dejaba debido a su descuido.

Temari y Kankurō, quienes se encontraban al otro extremo de la mesa, observaban escépticos, el comportar de su "hermano menor".

― Sigo pensando que fue una mala idea, que Gaara usara a "ese" clon en esta situación ―emitió la rubia, quien apenas y había tomado un poco de té―, míralo, está destrozando la imagen respetable que tenía, delante de la esposa del Daimio…

―Bueno… admito que se me hace difícil digerir, ver a "Gaara" tan relajado ―objetó el castaño―, pero, viendo el lado positivo, mira a la esposa real. Jamás la había visto tan feliz, parece agradarle más este "hermano" nuestro.

―Pues no lo niego, normalmente ella se pone pesada y sus "reuniones de té" suelen ser bastante estresantes y quejosas ―añadió Temari, llevándose una diminuta porción de pastel a su boca―, pero, aun así… preferiría que el "original" estuviera acá…

― ¿Por qué no admites que estas teniendo un ataque de celos de hermana? ―inquirió Kankurō con gracia―, he observado que, disfrutas ver como nosotros nos portamos indiferentes con las demás mujeres. Y te molesta que este "Gaara" no se comporte así.

―Pues sí, los celo porque no quiero que se distraigan de sus obligaciones, nuestra familia es un pilar importante de la aldea, no hay campo para mocosas en sus vidas, por lo menos, no ahora. Como la hermana mayor de ambos, es mi deber cuidarlos, incluso en ese aspecto, hum ―recitó por lo bajo, la de las coletas, con aire de orgullo.

―Vaya, que directa ―expreso con un poco de pena este, mientras sorbía un poco de té―. Me pregunto si mama fue tan celosa con Yashamaru y padre, tengo la sensación de que lo heredaste de ella…

Temari lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en su expresión. Sentía una agradable sensación, cuando sus hermanos la comparaban con su madre.

― Cambiando de tema, no puedo evitar preocuparme ―indico el castaño, poniendo un expresión más seria―. Gaara jamás pone reuniones de los nobles, así sean poco importantes, en un segundo plano. Para que hay usado a su "reemplazo", ha tenido que ser un tema más grave.

― Puede que sí, pero no te impacientes, Gaara sabe cuidarse solo, podrá ser nuestro menor, pero también es nuestro Kazekage. Si salió de aldea, por algún motivo, lo solucionará y volverá a nosotros. No te preocupes…

Kankurō sonrió de lado, con un semblante más despreocupado.

―Ah… confió en mi hermano menor, pero eso no impide que me preocupe.

El noble se encontraba sentado en su trono, mientras era servido por su decena de sirvientes, acompañado de más de cincuenta guardias.

El vocero apareció en escena, y todo agitado por su correr, se detuvo a metros del rey.

―Señor mío, los ninjas que contrató han vuelto a la mansión, y traen consigo el cadáver del líder de los bandidos…

―No los hagan esperar, tráiganlos a mi presencia ―ordeno este, mientras reflejaba una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

Abriendo las puertas, hizo su presencia el equipo de los Taiyō. Niashi llevaba cargado en uno de sus hombros, el cadáver envuelto en un saco. Detrás de ellos, los demás secuaces del fallecido, se encontraban esposados tanto de pies como manos.

El Taiyō soltó de manera brusca, el bulto hacia el suelo.

―Tal como lo ordeno, aquí tiene a ese bandido que le trajo tantos problemas ―expreso Ann, de forma tranquila, mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca, a modo de relajarse―. Como solo nos ordenó que matáramos al líder, le he traído a sus cómplices, usted ya verá qué hacer con ellos…

―Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ya veré que hago con ellos. Ahora ―hizo señas para que uno de sus sirvientes se acercase al cadáver y lo abriese―, quiero ver el rostro del hombre que se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara.

El sirviente abrió el saco, dejando al descubierto el rostro del fallecido.

La expresión en la cara del noble, cambio drásticamente en cuestión de segundos. Parecía contrariado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nos hemos equivocado de sujeto? ―preguntó Ann con seguridad en su rostro.

―No… no es nada de eso… ¿Cómo podría conocer yo, el rostro de ese bandido? ―titubeo el noble un tanto nervioso―, pero me lo imaginaba de otra manera…

― ¿Así? Ahora me muero de curiosidad ¿Cómo esperaba que se pareciese el sujeto? ―la Taiyō empezó a caminar con dirección a los cómplices, quienes tenían el rostro cubiertos, por enormes túnicas.

Se detuvo en frente de uno de ellos, quitándole la capucha que lo cubría.

En ese mismo instante, el noble reacciono de forma agresiva, presintiendo lo peor. Haciendo seña a su guardias, para que acabasen con todos los presentes.

Shun tomo aire y haciendo posición de manos, expulso una especie de gas color fucsia, siendo un somnífero selectivo, desmayando a todo aquel que no fuera usuario de ninjutsu, dejando así, a salvo a la servidumbre del lugar.

El grupo de los bandidos, se liberó de sus esposas y saltaron a confrontarse con la guardia del rey.

― Doton: Retsudo Tenshō ―Niashi hizo posición de manos, para luego provocar que el piso se desquebrajase, volviendo el suelo accidentado, dificultando el ataque de la guardia real, quien los superaba en números.

Ann desenvaino su katana, para luego agregarse a la lucha.

No podía creer que había aceptado ayudarlos.

La mayoría de los guardias, eran usuarios de kenjutsu (tecnica con espadas) y algunos incluso tenían el estilo de pelea y armaduras de un samurái, dificultando el derrotarlos.

Afortunadamente, Niashi, el anbu y ella eran experimentados en la pelea con katanas.

Solo Shun, como exclusivo ninja médico, era el punto débil de su formación.

Una lenta reacción, al toque con esa clase de espadas, podría producir una herida mortal.

― ¡No puede ser, tu debías estar muerto! ―vocifero molesto el noble, mientras sacaba una katana de su túnica, para defenderse del ataque de frente, que le daba su hermano menor.

―Lo siento Onii-san, pero tus días de tirano han llegado a su fin ―le respondió el menor, mientras se quitaba con una mano, la túnica de esclavo que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto, sus ropas de noble, idénticas a las de su hermano.

― ¡¿Acaso pretendes quitarme mi puesto como líder?! ―grito el mayor, mientras retrocedía, para darse espacio.

Y es que ciertamente, el noble líder y su hermano "el bandido" eran gemelos idénticos, más ahora que, el menor poseía las mismas ropas y aspecto cuidado.

― No "pretendo" quitarte nada, "voy a quitártelo todo" ―le respondió su hermano menor, mientras aprovechaba su poder en taijutsu, adquirido al vivir tantos años en la calle, para encontrar una abertura en el ataque de su familiar y contrarrestarlo, dándole una patada, haciéndolo volar varios metros.

A unos metros de ellos, Shun trataba de defenderse con cuchillas de chakra, más se le dificultaba cuando dos o más rivales, la atacaban directamente.

Uno estuvo a punto de llegar a su cuello, pero fue derribado por un golpe proveniente de la compañera de esta.

― Te estas volviendo vieja, Shun ―musito Ann, mientras se colocaba a espaldas suyas, como refuerzo―, en el pasado, podías enfrentarte incluso con tres oponentes a la vez…

― ¿Vieja? Que insensible es Ann-sama ―le respondió la castaña―, solo estoy un poco oxidada…

―Entonces muéstrame de lo que eres capaz ―la retó Ann, mientras le miraba de una manera cómplice―, recuérdame por qué mi querido padre te hizo parte de nuestro equipo.

Shun la miro asombrada, incluso ella había olvidado el poder que tenía.

―Ann tiene razón, es un buen momento para que recordemos viejos tiempos, Shun ―expreso Niashi, colándose en escena.

La mirada de la castaña se llenó de decisión, este sin duda, era su momento para brillar.

Si bien, no era considerada parte activa del clan dorado, que heredo por parte de su abuelo y padre paternos, tenía una razón por la que seguir orgullosa de sus genes.

― ¡Jutsu de viento, fuerza centrípeta! ―gritó Shun, haciendo posición de manos, para luego juntarlas en la tierra.

Se generó una fuerte ventisca, que empezó a elevar a todos los presentes en el aire, para luego golpearlos contra el suelo, atrayéndolos hacia el centro del lugar. Debido al Doton de Niashi, este ataque provocaba más daño, gracias a los fragmentos de tierra que había, compactando a sus rivales.

Lo negativo de la técnica, es que no se podía controlar a quien no atacar. Solo el usuario saldría ileso de aquel movimiento. Afortunadamente, como todo había sido planeado con anticipación, Niashi creo aberturas estables bajo tierra, dejando a salvo a los inconscientes y aliados.

La guardia entera del rey estaba tirada en el suelo. Incluyendo a los gemelos nobles, pero estos últimos dos volvieron a levantarse a duras penas.

―Gracias a la ayuda de estos ninjas de la Arena… tu tiempo ha terminado… hermano mayor… ―enuncio a penas, el menor―, ríndete ahora y prometo respetar tu vida, aunque no lo merezcas.

El noble, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, estando rodeado por más de diez personas, cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo, con la mirada al suelo, en silencio por varios segundos.

― Hum, supongo que es un trato justo… ―respondió.

El hermano menor se empezó a acercar a él. Ambos se encontraban desarmados, o por lo menos eso creía este primero.

― Pero prefiero morir a tener que vivir lo que me resta de vida en una mugrosa prisión, y tu vendrás conmigo al otro mundo ―dijo con tono demente este, mientras sacaba de su túnica una de esas armas que escupían plomo, perforando a sus víctimas, haciéndolas agonizar hasta la muerte.

El disparo fue en segundos, la bala se dirigía directo al rostro del hermano menor.

Todo ese instante parecía pasar en cámara lenta. Tanto el Anbu, Niashi y Ann se encontraban lejos de la víctima y no llegarían a tiempo.

Pero el noble menor fue empujado hacia atrás, por la castaña, quien no dudó en ponerse como escudo.

La bala estaba a punto de impactar con su cuerpo, pero reboto a un lado debido al choque con una kunai metálica, de un aspecto y colores muy inusuales, instantes antes.

La daga había sido lanzada por Ann, quien se encontraba con una expresión de agobio, con la respiración agitada y la furia desbordando por sus ojos.

Empezó a caminar con desespero, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el hermano mayor.

Desenvainó su katana.

―Espera, por favor, no lo hagas, me equivoque, ahora yo…

La suave, pero fría textura del metal tocó su cuello.

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió dolor.

El peso de su cabeza, más la gravedad, hicieron el resto.

La última escena que pudieron ver sus ojos de aquel podrido ser, fue ver su cuerpo desde atrás, sin su cabeza en él.

La Taiyō agito su espada en el aire, para quitar el exceso de líquido rojo que había en esta, para luego pasarla con un pañuelo de papel desechable que tenía en su traje.

Guardó la katana en la funda que tenía en la espalda, y se dio vuelta para ver a los sobrevivientes.

―Es todo… la misión ha sido completada con éxito. El pueblo de Reburi tiene un rey, y un traidor muerto. Partiremos al amanecer, ya está bastante adentrada la noche ―terminó diciendo la Taiyō, mientras fijaba su fría pero serena mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, donde la luna resplandecía en su totalidad.

Los observaba sigilosamente, escondido desde un montículo grande de arena, que había a metros de ellos.

Posiblemente ya habían notado su presencia, mas estos no se habían detenido por ello.

Ahí se encontraban esos dos, sentados frente al océano y el atardecer. Uno de ellos con un instrumento desconocido a su ojos y el otro, soltando palabras con melodía.

― Así que no soy el único que viene de vez en cuando a escuchar a los clones de mi hermana ―la voz conocida de un niño, lo sacó de su concentración―. A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, falso niisama…

El pelirrojo lo miro por unos segundos, con una expresión de alegría.

―Hum, ha pasado tiempo Draco-chan… Me gusta escuchar lo que cantan las divisiones de mi ama. Es como si sintiera que ella las está cantando…

―Pues, en teoría, ellos son ella, de una forma muy extraña ―le explico el niño rubio. Mientras ponía cara de sabelotodo―. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes, los clones? Pregunte por ustedes a mi Onee-san y a Gaara-niisama, pero ninguno quiso darme detalles de donde se encuentran.

― ¿Gaara-niisama? ¿Por qué le llamas así a mi yo verdadero? ―preguntó con desconfianza el clon pelirrojo, mientras ponía cara de puchero―. Nos tratas de distinta forma a los dos.

― Oye, oye ¿qué clase de actitud más infantil y celosa es esa? Además, yo te pregunte primero, responde ―expreso el Taiyō, mientras sentía como unas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por un lado de su frente.

― Nosotros estamos bien, tu "Gaara-niisama" nos ubicó bajo tierra, en la central de inteligencia e información, donde somos simples empleados, cuidando y limpiando un montón de papeles y manuscritos viejos. Y nos semi explota haciéndonos trabajar diez horas al día, con dos días libres al mes y podemos salir a la superficie a caminar, aunque debemos usar turbantes para cubrir nuestro rostro y una tobillera de sello, que nos permite movernos en un radio de cuatro kilómetros de la aldea, pero si superamos el radio, el sello se convierte en bomba y volaremos en pedazos ―dijo con desgano el clon, mientras le mostraba su tobillo, con el sello en él.

― Pero que clon más quejoso eres… por lo menos deberías estar agradecido de que están vivos y tienen un trabajo fijo que les permita llevar una vida casi normal ―emitió el niño un tanto molesto, ante la actitud del clon rojizo―. ¿Y todavía te preguntas del porque prefiero más a Gaara-niisama? De hecho ¿Qué haces acá? No estarás aprovechando su ausencia para faltar a tus obligaciones ¿no?

― Para tu información, niñito, mi yo original, me encomendó una misión, la cual era dejarme halagar y mimar por unas señoras feas mientras me atragantaba con dulces. Como ya cumplí, tengo tiempo y libertad para deambular por la aldea, hasta que él llegue ―objeto el clon, para luego volver a centrar su atención en los clones rubios que había frente a ellos.

―Tu excusa me parece creíble, en fin, yo también quiero escuchar los nuevos acordes en los que están trabajando esos dos, en ausencia de mi hermana.

― ¿Mi ama no se encuentra en la aldea? Eso explicaría por qué no la encontré en ningún lado―murmuro el rojizo con curiosidad.

― Si, tenía una misión asignada en un lugar un tanto lejos, si no me equivoco, estaría llegando hoy al anochecer o mañana temprano, según el mensaje que me envió con uno de los águilas del clan.

― Por favor, dile que la extraño y que cuando pueda, vaya a visitarnos, a mí y mis hermanos.

―Vale, se lo diré, aunque no te ilusiones mucho, ella no tiene tiempo ni para visitarme a mí que soy su hermano, dudo que vaya por ti…

― Si hay algo que me agrada de Draco-chan, es que al veces es igual de insensible he hiriente con las palabras, igual que mi ama.

Draco iba a responderle, pero Eros y Ágape, empezaron a hacer ruido con más fuerza.

Parece que esta vez tocarían la canción de forma limpia, sin nada ensayos y errores.

La pequeña rubia empezó a sacar unas notas bastante agradables, con aquel instrumento raro.

Sonaban como a libertad y aves en el cielo.

Eros empezó a cantar, si bien parecía tener una expresión alegre, la letra de la canción era bastante triste.

 _ **Molinos de viento, molinos de viento para la tierra**_

 _ **giren por siempre, mano a mano**_

 _ **Llévense todo a su paso**_

 _ **se escucha el tic-tac, cayendo.**_

 _ **El amor es eterno, el amor es libre**_

 _ **regresemos eternamente, tú y yo…**_

Eros, en ese momento, extendió su mano hacia arriba, donde tenía tres delgados cabellos de colores diferentes, los cuales volaron con la brisa proveniente del océano.

Volviendo al fondo. Gaados y Draco los observaban fijamente.

El clon pelirrojo, apenas terminaron de cantar, los de adelante, volteo alegre a ver al rubio Taiyō.

― ¿Lo escuchaste? Sonó genial ―expreso entusiasmado el pelirrojo clon―, es una lástima que no pueda salir de noche, para verlos en eso a los que llaman "conciertos".

Draco lo miró un tanto alegre y agobiado, parecía que había encontrado a alguien más quisquilloso que él.

Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino de vuelta.

Empezaron a dialogar entre ellos, mientras disminuían la velocidad a su paso.

―Cielos, esta misión estuvo de los nervios, sentí que uno de nosotros iba a morir ―expreso Niashi con alivio―. Shun casi nos manda a volar con esa técnica…

― No seas exagerado Niashi-san, mi técnica ya no hace efecto en ustedes ―dijo apenada la castaña, mientras juntaba sus dedos índices, en señal de timidez.

― Debo admitir que sigue impresionándome esa técnica tuya, Shun ―esbozo Ann, quien iba delante de todos―. La primera vez que la usaste, nos mandaste a volar a todos…

― Si, otra cosa que me asombró más, fue que tú, Ann, hayas tenido piedad de ese noble traicionado, por un momento pensé que de verdad lo matarías, sin importar lo injusto que pareciese ―señalo el rubio―, pero al final solo mataste al espía que había infiltrado entre ellos. Y borraste la cicatriz de su rostro, para que pudiese ocupar el puesto de líder sin levantar sospechas… ¿Has pensado como le explicaras eso al Kazekage?

Ann bajo la marcha, al grado de ir a la velocidad de caminata normal.

―No será necesario ―fue lo único que respondió esta.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que no será necesario? Tu eres la líder de esta misión, tú debes hacer el informe, no yo o Shun ―objeto el Taiyō.

― Me refiero a que no será necesario hacer un informe, ya que vuestro "respetado" Kazekage, está al corriente de todo ―declaro Ann.

―Oh, eso quiere decir que ya envió el informe en una ave mensajera, que rápida es Ann-san ―enuncio Shun.

La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación, al ver que nadie entendía su sutileza.

― Parece que la deducción es algo que se va perdiendo, apenas los humanos se hacen más viejos ―expreso con molestia―. Si no daré un informe a ese terco pelirrojo, es porque él está entre nosotros.

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar eso último.

― Ann, creo que estas delirando, Gaara-sama no está entre nosotros ―indico de forma escéptica el rubio―. Solo estamos tú, Shun, el anbu y…

Fue ahí que pareció entender un poco a lo que ella se refería.

Todos centraron su mirada en el anbu, quien no había tenido un papel importante en su misión, solo había sido el guía y casi siempre se mantenía en silencia, hasta ahora.

― No trates de fingir demencia, ya todos sabemos quién se esconde detrás de esa mascara ―refuto la jefe médico, mientras le apuntaba con su mano.

El enmascarado anbu, estuvo unos segundos inerte, mas al final, decidió sacarse la máscara.

Definitivamente, Gaara se había hecho pasar por el anbu guía.

Tanto Shun y Niashi lo miraron sorprendidos.

Gaara terminó de sacarse el turbante que ocultaba su rojo cabello, y miró serio y un tanto expectante a la Taiyō más joven.

― Pero ¿Cómo lo supo? Incluso hice que sellaran y alteraran el flujo de mi chakra, para ser indetectable, incluso para los ninjas sensores… ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Ann lo observo con la misma expresión fría que sabía dedicarle, más, de un instante a otro, su rostro parecía querer explotar de la risa y vergüenza.

Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a todos, para ocultar su hilarante expresión.

― Me gustaría presumir, mas, no fue la gran cosa. Mi memoria eidética, hizo que recordase que ya había visto esa pompas voluptuosas en otro lado… ―se llevó una mano detrás del cuello, mientras su rostro se tornaba levemente rojizo, por la vergüenza.

Y es sinceramente, nadie cuerdo se alabaría por ello.

Los tres de atrás se quedaron perplejos ante tal confesión.

" _No vuelvo a darle la espalda, en mi vida. ¿Y esta es la persona que me acuso de pervertido?" pensó el pelirrojo, mientras entrecerraba sus finos ojos sin poder evitar, poner una cara de decepción en su rostro._

― Y creer que lo descubrió de una forma tan atípica ―agrego Niashi, llevándose una mano al rostro en señal de pena ajena, mientras miraba de reojo al mencionado "voluptuoso", quien parecía estar en el mismo estado mental que él.

Shun fue quien se cubrió completamente la cara con las manos, mientras se sonrojaba por el incómodo momento y miraba disimuladamente al pelirrojo.

―Ann… que pena.

―Bueno, no me miren así, no es mi culpa que al Kazekage le guste ser un exhibicionista, usando talles ajustados ―la rubia trato de defenderse, pero vio que no ayudaba mucho con sus palabras―. Además, sé que en fondo, ustedes tres no son nada inocentes ―termino recalcando con seguridad.

Tanto Niashi como Shun, cambiaron de expresión al escuchar eso.

― No se dé que hablas, yo soy un noble esposo, quien se casó a edad media, guardándose para su esposa ―se defendió el rubio, mientras se rascaba una mejilla y miraba de forma esquiva.

―Yo no soy una santa, pero jamás me fije en unas pompas que no fuesen las de mi querido esposo, quien ahora descansa en paz ―dijo a su defensa la castaña mientras volvía a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

Gaara se quedó en silencio, el mismo se consideraba limpio de toda esa clase de bajezas, no tenía nada que ocultar, o por lo menos eso pensaba, hasta que vio como la Ann-sama lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

― ¿Y bien?, espero que usted no se sienta el santo, para desafortuna mía, conozco su más oscura pretensión ―recalco esta con seriedad, mientras lo miraba de reojo, para luego acomodarse el traje largo que llevaba, como si tratase de ocultarse de él y su mirada.

" _No puedo creer que siga creyendo que esa vez que la vi desnuda, fue a propósito… está loca o es muy rencorosa" expreso en sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo. Mientras quedaba callado en la realidad._

Niashi, observo la escena, mas no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Esto… Shun ¿de qué me perdí? ―murmuro acercándose a esta―. Parece que Ann y el Kazekage se juzgaran con la mirada…

Shun, recordando lo sucedido en el pasado, prefirió callar.

― ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas, Niashi-san ―respondió nerviosa―. Ann-sama siempre mira así a las personas con las que no simpatiza.

―Bien, basta de charlas, andando, que ha este paso, llegaremos al anochecer, si no nos damos prisa ―objeto la rubia, mientras interrumpía a sus mayores y dejaba de mirar al Kazekage.

Los cuatro retomaron la marcha en silencio.

Aun había muchas cosas, pero más importantes, que luego deberían discutir apenas llegasen a Sunagakure.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTAS:**

La letra que está cantando Eros, es parte de la canción "Feel Good Inc" de Gorrillaz se las recomiendo escucharla, pueden verla desde youtube, aquí /HyHNuVaZJ-k salten el video hasta el minuto 2:35, donde podrán escuchar justo el coro. La vestimenta de Ágape está basada en la misma que Noodle, del video "El Mañana" el cual también es de Gorrillaz, pueden verla aquí /hji4gBuOvIQ

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hola gente, me disculpo por la tardanza, esta semana pasada fui yo quien enfermo y he estado un tanto inestable desde entonces. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, por eso decidí darle dos escenas a modo de compensación por la espera.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí, leyendo del otro lado. Si no tengo más altercados, el otro finde estarían leyendo el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Ya saben que, si están leyendo esto en fanfiction,net, este capítulo tiene dos imagenes, mas no puedo subirlas aquí debido a que la plataforma no lo permite. Pueden encontrar las imagenes en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**


	31. Capitulo final, parte 1

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO, OS RECOMIENDO LEERLO TRANQUILAMENTE, EN UN DISPOSITIVO QUE PUEDA ABRIR ENLACES, YA QUE HAY LINKS PARA ESCUCHAR LOS TEMAS QUE OS RECOMENDARE, PARA ENTRAR MAS EN AMBIENTE.**

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO FINAL, PARTE 1.

Un día más comenzaba, y con ello una nueva torre de papeles para revisar.

Tomó su tasa de chocolate y le dio un gran sorbo.

― Con que ya estabas acá ―emitió su rubia hermana entrando en escena, seguida de Kankurō―. Bueno, supongo que es mejor madrugar, ya es final de año y el calor se empieza a sentir más temprano…

Ambos hermanos se acomodaron frescamente en el sofá que había en la oficina.

― Ah, ciertamente… ―le respondió el pelirrojo, mientras seguía inmerso en sus documentos.

Un silencio largo inundó el lugar.

― ¿Se les ofrece algo? ―preguntó Gaara al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban de forma un tanto inquieta.

―Oh… no, no es nada ―respondió Temari con un tono de voz un tanto nerviosa.

―Sí, cierto. Solo venimos a ver como estaba nuestro pequeño hermano ―agregó Kankurō con el mismo nerviosismo―. Estas últimas semanas apenas y nos hemos visto los rostros en casa…

― ¿Seguro que es esa la única excusa por la que están hoy acá? ―inquirió el pelirrojo, mientras los miraba con un aire de desconfianza, arqueando un poco su ceño inexistente de cejas.

Temari y Kankurō abrieron los ojos, dando a entender que habían sido descubiertos, en sus segundas intenciones.

―Bueno, queríamos ser sutiles, pero veo que eso no funciona contigo ―articuló la rubia de coletas―. Hace un par de semanas atrás, fuiste a esa "misión" haciéndote pasar por un anbu. No nos comentaste nada de cómo te fue con esos Taiyō. Tal vez no lo notaste, pero Kankurō y yo no pudimos pegar ojo de la preocupación en tu ausencia…

―Cielos… ustedes no dejan de sobreprotegerme, ¿verdad? ―le interrumpió el Kazekage, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a sentarse con ellos en el sofá―. La misión se ejecutó con éxito…

― ¿Y encontraste tu respuesta a eso que tanto te aquejaba? ―esta vez el castaño lo interrumpió.

Gaara guardó silencio por unos segundos, unos largos segundos.

― No del todo… aun me inquieta muchas cosas… ―expresó un tanto disconforme, mientras en su mente recordaba varias escenas vividas con la jefa médico.

" _Ya no guardaré mi sufrimiento y lágrimas para mí misma, he decidido que el mundo sufra y llore conmigo…"_

Esa frase en particular, le producía un nudo en el estómago.

Ann-sama parecía liderarse por su propia justicia, y no la impartida por la sociedad en la que vivían. Eso no era del todo malo, mas no podía confiar ciegamente en ella.

Entonces decidió comentarles su inquietud a sus mayores. Si bien era el Kazekage, Temari y Kankurō eran sus manos derechas. Y más que eso, eran las dos personas en la que más confiaba.

―Ya veo, tu preocupación es entendible ―expreso Temari―. Y comprendo por qué no avisaste de ello antes… ¿Quieres que vaya donde esa parca blanca y haga que revele sus intenciones? Déjame torturarla un par de horas y veras como le hago cambiar de convicción…

Tanto Kankurō como Gaara la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y unas gotas de sudor en sus frentes.

― Debes estar bromeando…

― No creo en lo absoluto, que eso sea una buena idea, todo lo contrario, eso empeoraría las cosas…

Temari sonrió de forma ruda.

Sabía que Gaara jamás aprobaría su idea, mas eso no evitaba que sintiese atracción por cumplirla.

Pero la ayuda a tal dilema, les llegó días después, de quien menos lo esperaban.

Los tres se encontraban en la entrada de aquel lugar, una vez más.

― Sus entradas por favor ―emitió el guardia con un tono serio.

― Aquí tiene, somos tres ―respondió la voz varonil y enérgica del rubio alto y corpulento, quien tenía una enorme y larga cabellera dorada en una desaliñada cola baja.

Detrás de él, Gaako y Kanra miraban expectantes.

― Todo en orden, que disfruten el concierto ―el guardia abrió la cinta de seguridad para dejarlos pasar.

El rubio tomó de la mano a sus "hermanas" para pasar rápido por el extenso pasillo, que llevaba directamente al lugar donde estaba empezando el evento.

―Temari, no camines tan rápido ―objetó Kanra con molestia―. Estos zapatos de chica son difíciles de usar, estoy que me caigo…

―Deja de quejarte ―gruñó el rubio con voz gruesa― Gaara no es tan quisquilloso y puede seguirme el paso…

Se detuvo en seco, al ver que su hermano menor en realidad iba arrastrado de puntillas en el suelo, en silencio, a pesar de lo incomodo que iba.

―Oh, disculpen, no sentí la diferencia de fuerza… no estoy acostumbrada a este cuerpo… ―soltó sus manos.

― ¡Pues claro, usando el jutsu inverso, se te sale la fuerza de gorila rubio que llevas siempre dentro! ―exclamó molesta Kanra, mientras levantaba del suelo a Gaako y le sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

― Ya… dejen de discutir ustedes dos ―agregó Gaako, mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza, intentando darle forma a su suelto y despeinado cabello, mas era en vano―. Prosigamos.

El inmenso lugar estaba plagado de personas, en su mayoría jóvenes de su edad y un poco más. Nativos y extranjeros.

Los parlantes empezaron a sonar, haciendo que cualquier dialogo se volviese inaudible.

"Tema" como habían apodado al jutsu inverso de Temari, levantó a Gaako y Kanra en sus enormes hombros y se dispuso a avanzar por la multitud, atropellando a cualquiera que se interpusiese, para llegar lo más cerca posible al escenario donde las personas cantaban.

Kanra se sentía apenada he iba tapándose los ojos. Muy al contrario de Gaako, que aprovechando la posición alta en donde estaba, miraba a todos lados, ubicando las salidas de emergencia, por si avanzada la noche las cosas se pusiesen feas y debiesen evacuar a los presentes.

~*FLASHBACK*~

Estaba de ida, como todos los viernes, al restaurante donde comía por costumbre, cuando fue abordado por una sombra.

―Te he estado buscando.

Gaara se detuvo en su caminar, para voltear a ver al ser que le hablaba.

― Ah, eres tú, ha pasado tiempo ―expreso al ver de quien se trataba.

― Ah, no tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento ellas notaran mi ausencia, así que seré breve ―explicó el rubio Taiyō, mientras extendía una de sus manos con algo entre sus dedos―. Ten, estas entradas te ayudaran, a disipar esas dudas que tanto te inquietan…

El pelirrojo lo miró un tanto asombrado, y acepto los boletos.

― De seguro debe estar preguntándose, como demonios noté eso ―prosiguió hablando Eros―, pues fácil, por más que lo deteste, he tenido que volver a fusionarme con mi yo original, y he podido ver sus recuerdos… notando la preocupación disimulada que expresa su rostro, cada vez que nos ve…

― ¿Sabes exactamente que planea hacer tu ama? ―le interrumpió el Kazekage.

― En primer lugar, ella no es mi ama ―objetó con molestia el rubio―. Y tengo una idea de lo que planea hacer, mas no estoy seguro si será eso… Por eso, me he decidido avisarle. Sera en el último concierto para cerrar el año viejo…

― Explícame más a detalle, todo lo que sabes ―ordenó el pelirrojo, con notoria preocupación.

―Ya no hay tiempo, han notado mi ausencia, debo irme ―respondió con intranquilidad el Taiyō, para luego desaparecer de escena. Dejando a Gaara nuevamente solo.

*~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~*

Salió de sus recuerdos, al notar que "Tema" se había detenido.

―Desde aquí será lo aconsejable ―refutó el rubio a gritos, para que lo escuchasen―. ¿Quieren que los baje? Les recomendaría que se quedaran en mis hombros, así no terminaran aplastados por la multitud…

― ¡No me importa, quiero bajarme! ¡Bájame! ―gritó Kanra, con mucha pena.

― Si no te molesta, prefiero quedarme sentado en tu hombro ―señaló Gaako―. Así tendré una mejor vista.

―Como quieran.

El ambiente tenía una buena iluminación, más clara que el de la anterior vez, y la música de estilo electrónica ya no era tan molestia a sus oídos.

Pasó más de una hora, en espera de que toque el turno de los clones de la Taiyō.

Eros apareció solo en escena, empezando a tocar uno, al parecer, de sus mayores temas conocidos.

 **All alone she was living (Toda sola estaba viviendo ella)**

 **In a world without an end or beginning (En un mundo sin un final o principio)**

 **Babygirl was living life for the feeling (La nena estaba viviendo su vida por un sentimiento)**

 **But I don't mind, I don't mind (Pero no me importa, no me importa)**

 **And all the wrongs she committed (Y todos los errores que cometió)**

 **She was numb and she was so co-dependent (Ella estaba adormecida y era tan co dependiente)**

 **She was young and all she had was the city (Ella era joven y todo lo que tenía era la ciudad)**

 **But I don't mind, I don't mind (Pero no me importa, no me importa)**

La multitud se exaltó más de lo común, tal parecía, el rubio ya tenía una gran masa de seguidores.

 **And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting (Y sé que ella es capaz de lo que sea, es fascinante)**

 **But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone (Pero cuando tu despiertes ella siempre no está, no está)**

Las chicas alrededor de Tema empezaron a gritar de la emoción, haciendo que esta y Kanra se enfureciesen, empezando a empujar a las desubicadas. Por otro lado, Gaako miraba de forma seria, al cantante encima del escenario. Su rostro expresaba un tanto de angustia.

 **In the night she hears him calling (En la noche ella lo escucha llamar)**

 **In the night she's dancing to rel** **ieve the pain (En la noche ella está bailando para aliviar el dolor)**

 **She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand) (Ella nunca se alejara (no creo que entiendas)**

 **In the night when she comes crawling (En la noche cuando ella viene arrastrándose)**

 **Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face (Dólares y lágrimas siguen cayendo de su cara)**

 **She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand) (Ella nunca se alejará, no creo que lo entiendas)**

(NOTA: Tema original, interpretado por The Weeknd, "In the night" /1BsvYTPJswQ )

Pasaron varios temas aparte de ese, algunos cantados por Ágape, hasta que se detuvieron para dar una noticia.

― Saben que nosotros siempre estamos intentado mejorar las experiencias en cada concierto nuevo que realizamos ―expresó la menor de los rubios, mientras tomaba el micrófono, intentando que la multitud guardase silencio.

― Y esta noche será muy especial, ya que estamos estrenando la transmisión en vivo, no solo en el País del Viento, sino también con nuestros aliados del País del Fuego… ―explico Eros―. Aprovechando también, para presentar al tercer integrante de nuestra banda, fue difícil convencerla pero al final pudimos hacer que ceda…

―Pero basta de charlas, dejemos que se presente el personaje mismo ―enuncio emocionada Ágape, mientras hacia una seña con las manos a los de producción de sonido.

Apenas termino de hablar, todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, dejando a los miles de presentes en una oscuridad absoluta.

Tema, por instinto, agarró fuertemente a sus hermanos.

¿Y si todo había sido una trampa desde el principio?

Gaako estaba empezando a invocar de forma lenta, la arena de los alrededores.

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, seguido de los golpes de una batería, inundó el lugar. La luz del escenario se centró en un punto en específico donde se encontraba una persona con la cabeza gacha, agarrando el micrófono con base de suelo en una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el cigarro que posaba en sus labios, pintados de un rojo intenso.

Su cabello era igual de oscuro que la noche, de un estilo corto, piel pálida y ojos dorados como el sol.

Una pantalla gigante detrás de ella se encendió, reflejando su rostro en vivo.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su cigarro, para luego arrojar este arriba del público, provocando fuego en este, dando la impresión de que el techo ardía en llamas. Más solo fue un espectáculo pirotécnico.

Acerco el micrófono a sus labios, para seguidamente dejar salir su voz.

(La canción se llama Rose, interpretada originalmente por ANNA inspi' NANA(BLACK STONES) y pueden escucharla en este link /SYtLk2GwLLs o buscarla con ese nombre en youtube )

 **No había más que oscuridad**

 **Mis labios temblaban sin parar**

 **Sola en mí sitio, yo lloraba**

 **Cuanto más yo me acerqué**

 **con más heridas yo quedé**

 **Debes cumplir lo que prometes**

 **Nadie me salvará…**

 **Y solo a Dios le pediré**

 **que a este amor no lo desgarre más**

 **I need your love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

La canción tenía un toque distinto a lo que habitualmente tocaban, el sonido del bajo, combinado con la guitarra, la batería y esa voz melancólica, producían una sensación extraña en los oyentes presentes.

―No sé cómo se llame esa clase de música, pero, hace que me sienta enojada y con una sensación agradable al mismo tiempo ―vocifero Tema, para que Gaako y Kanra lo escuchasen.

―Ah, yo siento una clase de euforia, como cuando gano una batalla ―indicó Kanra, mirando hipnóticamente al escenario― Aunque la letra en bastante triste…

Gaara también podía sentirlo.

―Temari, por favor bájame.

 **En mi cabeza siempre escucho tu canción**

 **Me recuerda que no tengo salvación**

 **I need your love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Con la tristeza me congelaré**

 **Es mí dolor, de mi vida sálvame**

 **I wanna need your love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **I wanna need your love**

Gaako, ya con pies en el suelo, pudo notar que la energía en el ambiente había cambiado. Temari y Kankurō escuchaban con agrado el sonido de las notas que inundaba el lugar, mas sus posturas seguían siendo rígidas como los shinobis que eran. Pero, muy al contrario de ellos, las personas comunes de su alrededor, parecían haber perdido la cordura, balanceaban sus cabezas hacia delante casi sincronizados al ritmo de la batería, algunos levantando sus manos en forma de puño.

Lo que terminó dejándolo perplejo, fue cuando vio que las personas lloraban.

Las lágrimas caían como la corriente fuerte de un rio, por los rostros de sus propietarios, mas estos no parecían notarlo.

 **Y cuando estabas junto a mí**

 **Como una sombra fui de ti**

 **No pudiste detenerme**

 **Cuando más yo me aleje**

 **De más formas yo te amé**

 **Bésame suave y con cariño**

 **Nadie me salvará**

 **Como una rosa helada soy**

 **Mis lágrimas ya quieren descansar**

 **I need your love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

Su mirada dejo de ver a la multitud de su alrededor, para fijarla de nuevo en el escenario. Había algo en el rostro de aquella mujer de pelo corto, que le recordaba a alguien.

"… _he decidido que el mundo sufra y llore conmigo…"_

En ese momento recordó lo de la transmisión en vivo, haciendo que descubriese quien se encontraba detrás de ese extravagante personaje de pelo negro.

―Cielos… así que ha esto se refería con eso de "compartir su tristeza con el mundo" ―murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras volvía a poner una expresión relajada en su rostro, seguida de un suspiro tranquilo.

 **Siento que mi alma muere en soledad**

 **Soy una niña marchitada en frialdad**

 **I need your love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Con la tristeza me congelaré**

 **Es mí dolor, de mi vida sálvame**

 **I wanna need your love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **I wanna need your love**

 **En mi cabeza siempre escucho tu canción**

 **Me recuerda que no tengo salvación**

 **I need your love**

 **I'm abroken rose**

 **Con la tristeza me congelaré**

 **Es mí dolor, de mi vida sálvame**

 **I wanna need your love**

 **I was a broken rose**

 **I wanna need your love…**

La canción terminó. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero el nuevo personaje ya se había ganado la atención y corazón del público.

Dejó que un par de minutos, la gente delirase, pidiendo escuchar más de su voz.

Canto varias canciones más, todas con un ritmo distinto pero similar en percusión, hasta que levanto su mano indicando que la siguiente sería la última.

Encendió un nuevo cigarro, sorbió una gran cantidad de este, para luego liberar el humo extenso hacia arriba, dejando un olor a frutilla y tabaco en el aire.

El intro de las guitarras volvió a escucharse, esta vez con más energía y menos melancolía.

(La canción se llama LUCY y es interpretada originalmente por ANNA inspi' NANA(BLACK STONES) y pueden escucharla aquí /xkZna4YxJPU o buscarla con ese nombre, por si el link no los redirecciona)

 **Baby I'm standing alone**

 **Bebé me quedo sola**

 **Wasurenu Rainy day**

 **No me olvidaré del día lluvioso**

 **Anata no kage wo otte**

 **Persigo su cortina**

 **And It's oversuna no you ni**

 **Y no acaba, como la arena**

 **I sigh every night**

 **Suspiro toda la noche**

 **I scream like a child and cried**

 **Grito como un niño y lloro**

 **Shizuka ni tadayou Sorrow**

 **un viento tranquilo de penas,**

 **Please Please god tsumi wo yurushite**

 **por favor, favor dios permite este crimen**

 **I don't need to hide no more**

 **No necesito ocultar más**

 **Aoku hikaru hou e nagareteku**

 **El brillo azul que ilumina**

 **Just keep going on**

 **pero continuo caminando**

 **You've got the chance now**

 **tienes ahora la posibilidad**

 **You've got the power**

 **tienes la energía**

 **Kizuite so true yourself**

 **Conviértete en ti mismo**

 **I show you my life now**

 **Ahora demuestro mi vida**

 **I show you my love now**

 **Ahora demuestro mi amor**

 **I show you everything yeah yeah**

 **Le demuestro a todos sí sí**

 **Baby don't be afraid**

 **bebe no tengas miedo**

 **Baby I'm lying alone**

 **Bebé estoy mintiendo solamente**

La chica tomo el micrófono de lado, mientras se inclinaba junto con este, con estilo. Para de repente, agitar su cabeza por unos segundos de forma brusca, mientras sus pelos oscuros revoloteaban por el movimiento que los superaba.

El público volvía a enloquecer, a tal grado que de la euforia, algunos empezaban a desvanecerse y empezaban a moverlos por encima del mar de personas, con dirección a las salidas, para ser atendidos por enfermeros, que al parecer, habían previsto que pasaría eso.

 **Mezame nu drowning days**

 **No despertare la memoria de los días empapados**

 **Owari no naimy misery**

 **Nunca acaba mi pobreza**

 **Now I know that furimukanai**

 **Ahora sé que no tiene vuelta**

 **Life goes round & round**

 **La vida se sigue y sigue**

"

 **I'll show you everything yeah yeah**

 **Just silence surrounding me**

 **Pero el silencio me rodeo**

 **Moetsukite like a phoenix**

 **En llamas como un fénix**

 **And I'm falling ubawarete iku**

 **Baja afuera de mi**

 **I don't need to lie any more**

 **No necesito mentir nunca mas**

 **Yureru nami no you ni**

 **Como una explosión agitada**

 **Ikireba ii Just keep going on**

 **Debo haber vivido Pero continúo caminando**

 **You'd better change now**

 **tienes un mejor cambio**

 **You'd better catch now**

 **estas mejor agarrado**

 **Kawaranai so be yourself**

 **Te conviertes en tu yo verdadero**

 **I'll show you my strength now**

 **Ahora te mostraré mi fuerza**

 **I'll show you my love now**

 **Ahora te mostraré mi amor**

 **I'll show you everything yeah yeah**

 **te mostraré todo sí sí**

 **Baby don't be afraid**

 **bebe no tengas miedo**

 **You've got the chance now**

 **tienes ahora la posibilidad**

 **You've got the power**

 **tienes la energía**

 **Kizuite so true yourself**

 **Conviértete en ti mismo**

 **I'll show you my life now**

 **I'll show you my life now**

 **I show you my love now**

 **Ahora demuestro mi amor**

 **I'll show you everything yeah yeah**

 **te mostraré todo sí sí**

Gaako, quien se había limitado a observar con paciencia, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, noto que uno de sus dedos índices, empezaba a moverse inconscientemente al ritmo de la actual canción.

Y no fue la excepción, ya que tanto Kanra, como Tema, se movían disimuladamente al ritmo de la misma.

Hasta que Kanra no soporto mantener la compostura y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, dejándose llevar por completo.

Era como si todo el mundo hubiese entrado en una especie de encanto oscuro, donde parecía que el alma quisiese escapar de sus cuerpos.

 **You'd better change now**

 **tienes un mejor cambio**

 **You'd better catch now**

 **estas mejor agarrado**

 **Kawaranai so be yourself**

 **Te conviertes en tu yo verdadero**

 **I'll show you my strength now**

Para finalizar, la chica del escenario, quien parecía haber caído en su embrujo, soltó bruscamente la base del micrófono, para aventarla hacia un lado, moverse hacia uno de los guitarristas extras que había, quitarle su guitarra y empezar a tocar junto con los otros.

Luego de unos segundos, tomo la guitarra por el mango y la aventó hacia el suelo, para seguir cantando.

 **Ahora te mostraré mi fuerza**

 **I'll show you my love now**

 **Ahora te mostraré mi amor**

 **I'll show you everything yeah yeah**

 **te mostraré todo sí sí**

 **Baby don't be afraid.**

 **Bebé, no tengas miedooooo!**

Terminó la frase, mientras abría sus labios al máximo, mirando hacia el cielo, para luego terminar en la misma pose en la que comenzó. Con la cabeza en bajo.

La gente explotó en gritos y sollozos de la emoción.

Agachó más su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, para luego darles la espalda y desaparecer del lugar.

Un presentador tomó el micrófono, explicando de quien se trataba el bizarro personaje que os había enloquecido.

― Vaya, eso ultimo estuvo muy loco ―expresó Kankurō, aun en su cuerpo inverso, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

― Ah, me pareció un tanto exagerado, pero fue entretenido ―señalo Tema―. ¿A ti que te pareció Gaako? ―terminó dirigiéndose a su menor.

Pero esté no se encontraba a lado de ellos, había desaparecido de sus vistas.

― ¿Qué? Hace unos segundos estaba aún a mi lado ¿Dónde demonios se fue solo? ―espetó molesto su rubia hermana.

Ambos empezaron a buscarlo.

Le extendieron una toalla en el pasillo, en dirección a su camerino.

― Hey, buen trabajo muchacha, volviste loco al público ―expresó el hombre, que parecía ser su representante, seguido de Eros y Ágape.

―Ah, pero hubo unas fallas en el sonido de los parlantes y el afinado de una guitarra, arréglalas para la próxima vez, o te volare la cabeza con una de mis katanas, Hotaru… ―sentenció la mujer, mientras se acomodaba la toalla alrededor de sus hombros y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos, la cajetilla de cigarros―. Por cierto, toma esta porquería de cosa, no puedo entender en que forma, fumar esto me da más estilo… es asqueroso, no volveré a probarlo, esta fue la primera y última vez…

Se los arrojó en el aire, para que el rubio Taiyō los atrapase.

―Ah, como quieras ―le contestó Hotaru.

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba su camerino.

―Descansare un par de minutos y luego me largaré de aquí. Encárgate de que nadie me moleste.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en ella, seguida por Eros y Ágape. Dejando fuera a Hotaru, el sub líder, encargado de la administración financiera de los Taiyō.

Una vez dentro, la mujer se dispuso a sentarse frente al enorme espejo de pared que tenían en el lugar, para la estética.

― Esta cosa sí que calienta la cabeza… ―metió los dedos por debajo de su cabello negro, estirándolo hacia arriba, para luego quitárselo, ya que se trataba de una peluca.

Al hacerlo, su dorado, pero corto cabello resurgió de forma graciosa y despeinada.

―Lo más práctico seria que te tiñas el cabello para la próxima vez, yo original ―sugirió Ágape, mientras le quitaba la peluca de sus manos y la acomodaba en una cabeza de plástico que había en el lugar―. Otra cosa que quería decirte es que…

― ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar ahí escondido, Kazekage? ―le interrumpió Ann a su clon, mientras fijaba su mirada en la pared que tenía frente al ventanal de espejos.

Los clones voltearon asombrados, ellos no habían notado ninguna presencia hasta segundos atrás.

Entonces, Gaara se materializó, saliendo de la pared.

― Buenas noches, Ann-sama ―saludó el pelirrojo, con la típica forma educada que siempre mostraba.

― Le encuentro invadiendo un sitio privado mío, y tiene todavía el descaro de saludar como si fuese algo normal, que atrevimiento ―expresó con desagrado la Taiyō, mientras volvía a fijar su mirada al espejo, para mirarlo por el reflejo de este, aprovechando para desenmarañar su cabello con un peine.

― Me disculpo por eso, pero tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos, que mis suposiciones eran acertadas ―se explicó el pelirrojo.

―Bueno, ya sus ojos vieron lo que deseaban, ahora shuuu shuuu ―respondió la Taiyō, mientras hacia un ademan de "largo" con una mano, en dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

― ¿Shuuu shuuu? ―repitió entre confundido he indignado, Gaara―. Aún tengo otras cosas que decirle.

― ¿Así? ¿Y qué espera para hablar? ¿Una invitación escrita? ―enunció la Taiyō con un tono burlesco al final.

Gaara soltó por lo bajo un gruñido, hace tiempo que no renegaba interiormente a ese extremo.

― Pues… me alegra saber ahora el significado de sus palabras que dijo en el pasado, aquellas sobre hacer que "el mundo sufra y llore consigo". Debo admitir que esas palabras me sembraron mucha desconfianza sobre usted…

Ann, se detuvo en seco en su cepillado de cabello por unos segundos, para luego soltar el peine y voltear para verlo directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Y qué pensaba que significaba? ¿Qué desquitaría mi odio y rencor con personas inocentes que nada tienen que ver conmigo, solo para reafirmar mi propia existencia, porque no me siento amada? Que estupidez ―soltó con indignación―. Pero, espere… usted se comportó así en el pasado ¿no? Sabaku no Gaara… ―terminó diciendo con tono de provocación.

Gaara se quedó en silencio ante tales palabras, le producía dolor y enojo, más sabía que sus palabras eran acertadas.

―Ah, soy consciente de mis pecados del pasado, y convivo con ello todos los días ―respondió con tono sereno―. Siendo una razón más, para tratar de evitar que otros cometan los mismos errores, y que no tengan que vivir con ese dolor interno, al que llaman culpa, eternamente.

Eros y Ágape cambiaron de expresión, sus rostros reflejaban asombro ante lo audible a sus oídos. Muy al contrario de Ann.

― Vaya, con ese tacto al hablar, debería ser más un líder religioso o algún tipo de evangelizador, en vez de Kazekage ―señalo la Taiyō con una indiferencia reflejada en su rostro, volteándose de nuevo, para darle la espalda y seguir cepillando su rebelde y corto cabello rubio.

Sus clones, la miraron indignados. Con un Gaara de mirada expectante y silencioso.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosera?! ―rompió el silencio Eros, con voz agresiva, mientras se dirigía caminando hacia su original, con la clara intención de agarrarla por los hombros―. ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda que tratan de brin…

El roce de una katana, lo interrumpió en su hablar.

Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, con asombro y terror, al ver que uno de sus brazos se encontraba tirado en este.

― ¡Ahhhh! ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué demonios lo lastimas? ―emitió Ágape con nerviosismo, mientras corría a lado de su clon hermano he intentaba detenerle la hemorragia de su dorso izquierdo, donde antes se encontraba su brazo, con un débil ninjutsu médico.

Eros se encontraba paralizado, con la mirada perdida, y de rodillas en el suelo.

― A callar, o correrás con la misma suerte que el ―expreso con frialdad la Taiyō, mientras guardaba su katana y volvía a peinarse el cabello―. Les deje que tuviesen una personalidad propia para que sean más fáciles de usar, pero veo que tal vez fue una mala idea. Un poco de autonomía y lo primero que hacen es acercarse a mis rivales y darles información mía…

― Entonces, siempre lo supiste… ―murmuro el rubio, volviendo en sí, mirándola con terror.

― Por supuesto, derivas de mí, se dónde estás en cada segundo que pasa, así no pueda verte con mis ojos ―respondió Ann, levantándose y caminando hacia ellos―, que no se te olvide que tus ojos también son míos, y puedo ver todo lo que estos reflejen, de aquí al cielo o el infierno…

Extendió su mano sobre los dos clones, y con una fuerza eléctrica expulsada de esta, los atrajo hacia ella, volviéndolos una materia deforme, para luego absorberlos de forma brusca.

―Hum… tendré que hacerles algunos cambios, últimamente han estado muy desobedientes y contrarios a mis órdenes, en especial, cuando tienen algo que ver con usted… ―terminó refutando la Taiyō, mientras extendía su mano esta vez ante su intruso huésped.

Gaara observo todo en silencio, con una expresión seria y preocupada.

― ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que se maltrata a sí misma, tratándolos así? ―inquirió este, mientras se acercaba sin temor hacia ella, para bajarle el brazo que le apuntaba.

― No he pedido su opinión al respecto, eso es algo que no le incumbe ―dictamino Ann, abofeteando la mano del pelirrojo que estaba por tocarla, para hacerla a un lado.

Gaara iba a seguir intentando dialogar con ella, pero unas voces escandalosas desde el pasillo se lo impidieron.

―Señor, entienda, este es un acceso exclusivo, no puede estar aquí, por favor, usted y su novia, salgan de inmediato o usaremos la fuerza ―expreso con voz autoritaria, el guardia.´

― ¡No nos iremos sin encontrar a quien buscamos! ―exclamo enérgicamente la voz de un hombre joven.

― ¡Y yo no soy su novia! Jamás saldría con un bruto gorila rubio ―dijo una voz femenina y chillona.

― Señor, usted nos ha obligado…

Se escucharon golpes y gritos de dolor, para segundos después, ver como Tema y Kanra colgada de sus hombros derrumbaba la puerta del lugar donde se encontraban su hermano y la Taiyō.

― ¡Gaara! Sabía que te encontraría aquí ―expresó con alivio este rubio y fortachón ser en el que se había convertido su hermana.

― Temari… ―fue lo único que logro pronunciar Gaara, con un tono un tanto asombrado.

Un montón de guardias aparecieron en escena, para forcejear con Tema, quien siguió poniendo resistencia.

En la confusión y griterío, mientras Gaara intentaba tranquilizar el ambiente, vio como la Taiyō, se ponía la capucha de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y se iba caminando del lugar, indiferente de lo que acontecía en su camerino.

Su expresión parecía la de alguien que había perdido la capacidad de sentir, era fría e inerte.

Decidió dejarla ir por esa vez, ya que tenía como prioridad resolver la revuelta que había causado Tema.

Pensó que luego tendría oportunidad para hablar con ella, mas eso no sucedió en lo que sobró de ese año.

Y así, comenzó otro año más.

Había dormido con la boca abierta, encima de sus libros de estudio.

Escuchaba a lo lejos, que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa, con mucha insistencia.

― No hay nadie, vuelva más tarde… ―murmuró apenas, mientras volcaba su cabeza al otro costado, para mayor comodidad.

Los sonidos dejaron de oírse, para luego escuchar el sonido de su puerta, volar expulsada por los aires.

― ¡Naruto idiota! Llevo más de quince minutos tocando la puerta ―expresó furiosa la rosada, mientras dejaba la bolsa que llevaba consigo en la mesa y agarraba del cuello a su rubio amigo y lo zarandeaba para que despierte―. Uno trata de ser amable contigo, pero es imposible…

―Ah… Sakura-chan, eres tu… ―dijo un tanto más despierto el rubio, al mismo tiempo que esta lo soltaba―. Me alegra que vengas a visitarme, casi nadie viene, desde que saben que estoy en estudios intensivos… ―terminó diciendo con un poco de desgano, mientras miraba la montaña de libros y pergaminos que tenía esparcidos por toda su sala.

―Ay Naruto… ―se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Sakura, mientras analizaba el ambiente pestilente y desordenado en el que se encontraba su compañero de equipo―. ¿Así recibes a Hinata cada que viene a visitarte?

― ¿Mmm? ¿Te refieres por lo sucio? ―preguntó ingenuo el jinchuriki, mientras agarraba un tanto apenado el bote de basura y empezaba a poner en el, los botes vacíos de Rámen instantáneo que había esparcidos por el suelo―. Cuando sé que viene ella, intento limpiar un poco…

― ¿Un poco? ―repitió indignada, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación―. Sabes, cambiemos de tema, te traje comida, ya que supuse que siendo tan dejado como eres, te saltarías la hora del almuerzo por intentar estudiar más, pero sería inútil, ya que terminarías durmiéndote de la debilidad. En fin, toma esa bolsa y vete a comer a tu cocina, mientras te ayudo a ordenador un poco todo este tiradero ―le quito el bote de basura que llevaba en las manos y lo empujó hacia la cocina de su pequeño departamento.

Mientras iba acomodando los libros, Sakura siguió hablándole.

―Trata de comer rápido, para que luego te duches y salgamos de una vez, tenemos mucho por hacer antes de que anochezca…

― ¿Salir? ―preguntó asombrado Naruto―. Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei me advirtió que si sacaba un pie de mi casa, los anbu que tengo de guardias, tenían órdenes de atacarme, tengo prohibido distraerme, más ahora que la semana que viene tengo que rendir uno de los tan temibles exámenes escritos de conocimiento… ―expreso con aflicción, mientras se paraba en la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la sala y comía de parado, viendo a la rosada.

―Ah sí, sobre eso… Kakashi-sensei te levantó a los guardias de la entrada de tu edificio. Tsunade-sama nos llevará a ti y a mí, a una misión, a Sunagakure. Luego harás tu examen… ¿Ya terminaste de comer? ―le preguntó inquieta esta, al ver que el rubio la miraba un tanto perplejo, apoyado a su puerta―. En vez de estar viéndome como tonto, deja ese tapper en la cocina, y ve a bañarte de una vez ―reclamó―, apenas acabe aquí, te ayudare a limpiar tu cocina, que segura está más sucia que acá…

―Ahh… gracias por la ayuda, Sakura-chan ―expresó un tanto apenado Naruto, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, para entrar a su ducha―. Pero ¡¿Para qué tenemos que salir ahora?! ¿Saldremos esta noche misma a la misión? ―grito desde la ducha, con curiosidad.

― ¡Nooo! Saldremos a comprar unos regalos, seguro ni lo recuerdas, pero en unos días será el cumpleaños de Gaara, el Kazekage. Sería muy descortés, en especial de tu parte, ya que son amigos, que llegásemos a su pueblo, sin un presente para él ―le respondió a los gritos Sakura, quien parecía batallar con los enceres sucios de la cocina, por el ruido de fregar con la esponja.

―Oh… si, cierto. Lo había olvidado, hace tiempo que no veo a Gaara, me pregunto si habrá crecido tanto como yo ―expresó con entusiasmo el rubio, mientras seguía en la ducha.

Luego de media hora, ambos salieron del hogar de Naruto, con rumbo a la zona comercial de la aldea.

―Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, Gaara es mi amigo, mas no sé casi nada de sus gustos ―dijo el Uzumaki, mirando en las vidrieras de las tiendas de regalos que daban a la calle―. Como su familia es de linaje noble, no creo que haya algo que no pueda tener, ya que es rico. Y tampoco puedo darle algo costoso, aunque quisiera ―sacó su monedero en forma de ranita, el cual estaba desinflado por la falta de dinero en él.

―Ah, tienes razón… más ahora, que no estás haciendo misiones, de seguro y apenas te alcanza el plan social que te están dando para apoyarte ―comentó Sakura, con una ligera preocupación―. No te preocupes Naruto ―agregó como si hubiese tenido una idea―, yo te compró tu regalo, o mejor dicho… compartamos el regalo ―apuntó con su mano a uno de los objetos que vio en la vitrina.

Eran dos especies de dragones sentados, en mármol colorido, los cuales según las creencias, eran guardianes del hogar donde los pusieses, trayendo alegría y fortuna a sus dueños.

―Oh, es perfecto ―expresó Naruto con asombro, mientras veían como la señora de la tienda, envolvía el regalo en una bonita caja con moño―. Estoy seguro que a Gaara le gustará…

―Sí, eso espero ―sonrió la rosada.

Salieron del lugar, a paso medio.

―Y ahora ¿Dónde iremos? ―inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.

Sakura solo le sonrió con malicia a respuesta.

A los minutos, llegaron a parar a la tienda de flores, de la familia de Ino, donde casualmente esta se encontraba atendiendo.

―Naruto, Sakura que agradable y extraña visita ―dijo la Yamanaka a modo de saludo, al verlos entrar.

―Hola Ino, disculpa que estos meses no hayamos podido hacer nuestras salidas de chicas ―expresó Haruno, mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabello a modo de pena―. He estado un tanto ocupada con los trabajos del Hospital, ahora que Tsunade-sama se la pasa de vacaciones…

― Ah… la anciana Tsunade siempre fue una vaga, Kakashi-sensei dijo que tiene papeleo burocrático acumulado desde la época en que ella se inició como Hokage ―expreso con indignación el rubio, añadiéndose a la charla―, pero si tenía tiempo para sus borracheras…

―Eso es terrible, pero creíble ―dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas, mientras expresaban decepción en su rostro.

―Pero cambiando a temas más agradables ―enunció Ino, reaccionando―. ¿A que les debo la visita a mi tienda? No me digan que por fin se casaran, y vienen a hacerme el pedido floral para su boda ―puso una cara picara en su rostro―. Ya decía yo, que al pasar mucho tiempo con este idiota ―apuntó a Naruto―, terminarías quedándote con él, Sakura.

Tanto el rubio como la rosada quedaron con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de desdén hacia la rubia, ya que no podía estar más equivocada.

―Sí, si… muy gracioso Ino puerca ―respondió Sakura con voz desafiante―. Creo que el vivir rodeada de flores te está volviendo más tarada. Veo que no recuerdas que te conté que Naruto y Hinata están de novios, no hace mucho.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, apoyando la declaración de su amiga.

―Ah… ahora que lo dices, si, recuerdo que me contaste de eso, perdona, se me olvidó ―rectifico la rubia―. Entonces ¿Por qué están acá?

― Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Sakura-chan ―agregó Naruto expectante.

Sakura sonrió con seguridad, mientras miraba a sus rubios amigos.

―Mañana temprano, saldremos de misión, Naruto, Tsunade-sama y yo, estando ausentes más o menos una semana, ya que viajaremos a Sunagakure ―explico la rosada―. Supuse que este tonto ―agarro a Naruto del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, para zarandearlo―, ahora que tiene novia, no se le cruzaría por la cabeza ir a despedirse de ella y avisarle que estará ausente…

Naruto palideció, ya que ciertamente tenía razón, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

― Vaya, vaya, veo que conoces muy bien a Naruto ―emitió Ino con gracia por la escena―. Si no conociera a sus familias, pensaría que son como dos hermanos pleitistas, pero que se quieren mucho…

―Pues supongo que sí, Naruto es como el hermano menor problemático y molestoso que no me dieron mis padres, cielos ―expreso Sakura con resignación―. Así que Ino, ¿nos recomendarías que flores elegir para que Naruto se las lleve a Hinata para esta ocasión?

―Oh, claro, por supuesto, esa es mi especialidad ―reafirmó la rubia.

Salió de la caja administradora, y se paseó por casi toda la tienda, como si buscase algo en específico, mientras los del equipo 7 la miraban expectantes.

― ¡Ya los encontré! ―expreso con alegría la rubia, mientras sacaba las flores del estante―. Tenía miedo de que ya se hubiesen acabado, más mi memoria no me falló al creer que todavía me quedaban unas cuantas.

Se acercó a ellos y se las mostró.

―Estos son claveles blancos con bordes rosa ―explicó―. Son ideales como regalo, cuando se está recién ennoviando, ya que significan un amor tierno y delicado. También combinan perfecto con la chica a la que piensas regalárselos, ya que Hinata es como un clavel, tierno y no tan ostentoso y acaparante como una rosa, pero igual de hermoso si le brindas atención.

―Pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas, serian perfectos, pero… ―el rubio entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, ya que vio el precio de la etiqueta que llevaba tal ramillete de flores.

―Oh, son considerablemente más caros que las rosas ―agregó Sakura, al ver el precio―. No te preocupes Naruto, yo te los pago, cuando seas Hokage sé que me lo devolverás… ―sacó la billetera de su abrigo, para sacar el dinero.

―Oh, no es necesario. Ahora que sé que eligieron mi tienda para darle el primer presente de flores a Hinata, esto va por regalo de la casa ―emitió la rubia con alegría―. Denme unos minutos, y se los envolveré en un bonito decorado.

―Gracias Ino ―expresaron el rubio y la rosada a coro, con alivio.

Ya a unos metros del portón de los dominios de los Hyuga, con el atardecer en sus espaldas…

―Gracias por ayudarme, Sakura-chan ―decía apenado Naruto, con las flores en sus manos―. Creo que deberé leer más libros que ayuden como ser un mejor novio, me pregunto si Sai tendrá alguno de esos que pueda prestarme…

―Ah, ni que lo digas, te falta mucho por aprender, más fue agradable ayudarte, Naruto ―dijo la rosada―. Me alegro por ti y por Hinata.

Naruto la miro con alegría, mas pudo notar un haz de tristeza en la cara de su amiga, y tenía la certeza de saber quién se la provocaba.

Llegaron al portón, y este tocó el timbre.

―Bueno, ahora me voy, se supone que Hinata solo tiene que ver a su novio, nos vemos Naruto, mañana a la seis en punto, en la entrada de la aldea, no lo olvides o Tsunade-sama se enojara por que llegues tarde ―le sonrió, para luego darle la espalda he irse corriendo con la bolsa de regalo en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la movía en forma de despedida.

 _Perdóname Sakura… al final, ese idiota de Sasuke se volvió a ir de la aldea ―pensó, mientras observaba como esta se alejaba― Pero, ten Fe. Estoy seguro que el volverá por ti, ya que eres especial para él, más de lo que eres ahora para mí… Ya que… tu eres nuestra familia, el vínculo que tenemos en común con Kakashi sensei y Sasuke… Tengo la certeza de que un día, nuestros hijos jugaran he irán a la academia juntos…_

La puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella la Hyuga.

―Naruto-kun… que agradable sorpresa…

―Hola Hinata, siento venir a molestarte a estas horas, pero tenía que venir a visitarte ―expresó con alegría el rubio―. Toma, son para ti… ―le extendió el ramo de claveles.

―Oh, que hermosos ―enfatizó Hinata con una sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro, mientras las aceptaba.

Sakura llegó a su casa. Sus padres no se encontraban en la aldea, ya que habían salido de viaje a visitar unos amigos en un pueblo cercano.

Dejó el regalo en su habitación y salió de nuevo, para ver que cenaría.

Fue que caminando se encontró a la sannin rubia, quien parecía un poco pasada de copas, comiendo algo en una esquina de un restaurante.

― ¿Tsunade-sama? ―dijo sentándose a su lado, para luego hacerle seña al camarero para que tomase su orden―. No esperaba encontrarla por acá, por favor, no se exceda con el alcohol.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sakura, eres tú, que agradable compañía acabo de encontrar ―expresó efusivamente la rubia mayor, casi a los gritos, mientras la abrazaba para que se sentase más cerca suyo―. ¡Camarero! Tráigame otra botella de ese Sake que me dio, vamos a beber, a beber…

Sakura sonrió con incomodidad, mientras le daba instrucciones al camarero para que no le sirviese más alcohol y pedía su cena.

― ¿Y qué has hecho, Sakura? Ya le avisaste a tu tonto compañero sobre la misión ¿no? ―siguió hablando Tsunade, toda mareada―. No se lo digas a nadie, pero… ―soltó un hipo de ebria―, como me cae mal ese mocoso creído que tiene la arena como Kazekage, se cree tan maduro… ojala no tuviese que ir a esa misión…

―No diga eso Tsunade-sama ―dijo Sakura, mientras intentaba calmarla para que hablase más bajo―. Además, no logro comprenderla, si no quería ir, se lo hubiese dicho a Kakashi sensei y este seguro que no pondría objeción…

―Pues sí, se supone que tenía que ir Kakashi, ya que es el actual Hokage, pero… ―titubeo―, he visto que está lleno de papeleo, además necesito dinero, y me darán una buena paga si logro dar un encargo a alguien de esa aldea, por parte de un viejo amigo… aparte de la misión…

―No sabía que tenía problemas de dinero ―emitió Sakura preocupada―. No me diga que volvió a apostar…

―Que bien me conoce mi alumna, ¡salud por eso! ―exclamó alegre la rubia, mientras levantaba su vaso de alcohol, para luego tomárselo todo de un saque―. En fin, cambiemos de tema, ya hablamos mucho de mí ―la golpeo sin medir su fuerza en la espalda―. ¿Qué sabes de ese otro mocoso problemático, del que estas enamorada? Seguro que el maldito ni una carta te ha enviado, ¿no? Cielos, deberías olvidarlo, él no te merece… ya has sufrido bastante por ese estúpido Uchiha.

Sakura quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su maestra, quería ser amable con esta por su condición de ebria, más le dolía que hablase tan mal, del aquel que amaba tanto, y que dijera cosas que ni ella misma ponía en práctica.

―Por favor, maestra, no trate de darme consejos en su estado, menos aun cuando usted tampoco pudo superar a su primer amor, y le sigue guardando su corazón a pesar de los años, y buenos pretendientes que tuvo…

Tsunade borró la sonrisa ebria que tenía su rostro. La palabras de Sakura, se podría decir que la abofetearon, al grado de ponerla casi sobria de nuevo.

―Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo, no, mejor dicho, acertado ―señaló con calma―. Tienes razón, perdóname, he sido hipócrita y he hablado por la herida, ya que el verte me recuerdas tanto a mí, a tu edad… Supongo que nuestros corazones son tercos…

―No, está bien, sé que usted se preocupa por mí, al igual que mis padres ―Sakura empezó a comer el pedido que le trajo el camarero―. Mejor cambiemos de tema ―sugirió―. Hoy acompañe a Naruto a comprar el regalo para el Kazekage y de paso lo envié con Hinata para que se despidiese, ya que será su primera misión que tendrá, desde que son novios.

―Ha… quien diría que ese niño tonto, sería el primero en ennoviar de su generación ―escupió Tsunade con gracia―. Es afortunado de tener a una persona que lo quiere tal como es, sin olvidar a sus amigos como Shikamaru y tú…

Sakura sonrió, para luego quitarle el vaso lleno de sake de las manos a su maestra para bebérselo.

― Hum ¡Salud por eso! ―se acabó todo el contenido de un solo sorbo, y golpeo la mesa con el vaso vacío.

―Hum, hum… nada mal, pero te falta mucho para igual a tu maestra, como la gran bebedora que es ―dijo con orgullo la sannin, mientras agarraba la botella entera con la clara intención de beberla todo de un tiro―. ¡Camarero! Un par de botellas más de sake, que voy a enseñarle a mi alumna a beber…

― No me subestime, maestra, mi resistencia al alcohol es envidiable ―desafió la Haruno, mientras le seguía la corriente, ya que al final, la noche recién había caído, y un par de tragos no le caería mal.

Naruto estaba por acostarse, se sentía alegre de haber pasado tiempo de calidad con Sakura y su novia Hinata.

Pero algo le preocupaba…

―No… Sakura es muy amable al compartir su regalo conmigo. Pero quisiera darle algo propio de mi a Gaara ―murmuro mientras, se largaba a su cama de golpe, con las manos en la cabeza―. Pero… ¿que podría darle? Gaara ya es mayor de edad, al igual que yo, no puedo darle un juguete como lo haría con Konohamaru.

" _Toma Naruto, ya que casi eres mayor de edad, estás listo"_

Esas palabras, inundaron su cabeza de repente, con la voz del sabio pervertido.

―Eso es ―exclamo con alegría, mientras se sentaba de golpe en su cama y revisaba debajo del colchón de esta.

Entonces lo encontró.

En una bolsa impermeable transparente, tenía guardado el libro que le había regalado Ero-sennin, tenía el autógrafo de este, más una doble portada, para preservarlo mejor.

Él ya lo había leído un par de "muchas veces", pero el libro se encontraba semi nuevo.

―Gaara ya es todo un hombre, y seguro que su controladora hermana no le deja leer este tipo de literatura ―murmuró mientras se le venía a la mente la aterradora cara de Temari enojada, similar a la de Sakura en ese aspecto―. Por suerte, Ero-senin pensó estos libros para su devoto público joven, y lo diseño al grado de ser discretos ―sacó la contraportada y la volcó por dentro, para volver a ponérsela nuevamente.

Entonces envolvió el libro "Icha Icha Paradise" en un papel común, aunque en su portada falsa dijera "Aprenda a hacer nudos para corbata, estilo simple, doble, Windsor y demás", para luego guardarlo en su mochila de viaje.

Naruto sonrió con picardía y perversión propia de él, para luego volver a echarse con alivio, pensando que daría un buen regalo.


	32. Capitulo final, parte 2

CRONICAS DE LA ARENA, CAPITULO FINAL, PARTE 2.

Otro día comenzaba en Sunagakure.

Pensaba que sería otro día tranquilo, mas descubrió con horror, que casi la mitad del equipo médico de enfermeros se había tomado el día libre. Lo cual suponía más trabajo para ella.

― ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios casi todas las enfermeras pidieron libre hoy? ―vocifero molesta la Taiyō, mientras se ponía su bata médica, para salir a las plantas más urgentes del hospital, donde los pacientes ingresados esperaban su atención diaria.

Salieron con Shun, a paso rápido, de su oficina, con rumbo al centro de descanso de los guardias activos, para dividir las tareas del día, debido a la falta de personal.

―Shun ¿sabes por qué la mayoría de nuestras enfermeras decidió faltar hoy? ―preguntó molesta Ann, mientras alimentaba de forma rápida a los ancianos que le tocaba dar de comer.

―Mmm… tengo una idea en mente de lo que podría ser, Ann-sama, mas no estoy segura si es esa la causa… ―emitió un tanto tímida Shun, mientras daba de comer a los ancianos de su lado.

―Ya, viendo tu cara, puedo deducir que tiene algo que ver con ese cretino del Kazekage, ¿no? ―manifestó Ann con enfado.

―Pues… pues… si… hoy es el cumpleaños de Gaara-sama, y escuche que tanto los líderes y ancianos del consejo están planeando hacerle un tipo de fiesta sorpresa ―termino diciendo Shun con pena.

― ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? Vaya… que suerte tienen los aburridos ―respondió la Taiyō―. Apostaría todo el cabello que me sobra, a que no disfrutara nada este día…

―Oh ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? ―dijo ingenuamente Shun―. Tengo entendido que incluso vendrán los kages de las otras aldeas, incluyendo al héroe que salvo al mundo de manos de la diosa Kaguya… Yo creo que será emocionante, mas no me siento atraída a ir, habrá muchos fanáticos, chicos y chicas, del Kazekage. Apenas y podría verlo…

― ¿El héroe de Konoha? ―repitió Ann, un tanto interesada en eso, descartando todo lo demás―. He oído hablar mucho de él, los heridos de guerra nos cansaron con sus historias de como este les dio el poder del Kyubi a cada uno, para protegerlos…

―Oh, sí, eso es cierto ―aclaró Shun―. Sé que a usted le parece un hecho poco creíble, pero no lo vivió en carne propia como yo y los demás, ya que se quedó en la aldea a modo de guardián, junto con el maestro.

―Ah… ni me lo recuerdes… ―terminó diciendo la rubia, con un tanto de nostalgia―. Bien, ya acabamos por acá, ahora debemos equiparnos de nuevo e ir al sector de pediatría. Tengo un par de operaciones programadas para ahora, así que debemos terminar rápido con esto.

Shun asintió con decisión.

Temari y Kankurō llegaron al lugar de reuniones, dándose la sorpresa de encontrar a los kages de las aldeas que formaban la alianza shinobi, con sus compañeros de equipo, sentados en la mesa de conferencia, en vez de los ancianos del consejo.

Tuvieron una corta charla con ellos, hasta que esperaban que fuese la hora para comenzar dicha reunión, no programada.

Fue entonces que llegó el personaje estrella del momento, Gaara, quien apareció en escena, vestido de forma distinta, gracias al regalo que Temari le había dado minutos atrás.

―Siento la demora ―expresó con seriedad este, más cambió de expresión al ver a quienes lo esperaban en el lugar.

Temari y Kankurō lo miraban de forma alegre, mas no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En ese mismo momento, pero a cientos de kilómetros de la aldea de Suna, en los dominios del clan Hoki, el cual se encontraba casi entre los límites del País del Viento y el Fuego, dos jóvenes princesas iniciaban su día laboral, como líderes de dicho clan.

―Hakuto, espero no se te haya olvidado enviar el presente, para el aniversario del Kazekage, en Sunagakure ―expreso con seriedad, una joven mujer de cabello negro y lentes grandes―. Si bien nuestro clan no es tan reconocido, como los que viven dentro de la aldea, tenemos que vernos presentes.

―Sí, lo sé, hermana ―respondió Hakuto, mientras revisaba con afán los papeles recién llegados por correspondencia.

La mayoría eran pedidos, ya que su clan se caracterizaba por ser unos buenos recolectores de objetos y asuntos similares. Mas hubo una carta que le robo su atención.

― ¿Qué sucede? Has puesto una cara de pánico ―dijo su hermana, con preocupación.

―Los concejeros de la Aldea de la Arena, me he están pidiendo una entrevista, alegan que están buscando a la candidata perfecta, para ser la futura esposa del actual Kazekage, y que desean verme en persona…

Hakuto soltó el documento y puso una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

Su hermana mayor, se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos en su hombro, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

― Es muy temprano aun para afligirte ―le expresó―. Esta carta de seguro le llegó a los más de 50 clanes de los que consta el país del viento, todos elegirán a una hermosa dama para que los represente, la probabilidad de que seas elegida es muy baja…

― Quisiera tener tu confianza ―esbozo Hakuto aun intranquila―. ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura que no seré elegida?

―Bueno ―la chica de las gafas se llevó una mano a estas para acomodárselas―. Eres una chica fea y bajita, tu taijutsu apesta y eres mala cocinera… ―terminó diciendo esta con un tono bromista.

― ¡Shijima! ¡Qué mala eres hermana! ―exclamó ruborizada Hakuto―. No digas eso ―puso cara de puchero, con los ojos medio lagrimosos.

―Jaja… lo siento, lo siento, es que estabas tan afligida y quería que te calmaras ―aclaró con ternura la chica de las gafas, mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza, para revolverle el pelo―. Además… tu preocupación va más allá de la entrevista ¿verdad? ―entrecerró los ojos, de manera cómplice.

―Hum… ―asintió la menor con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada―. Creo que evitare preocupar a Shigezane, si todo sale como dices, será mejor ahorrarle el disgusto…

―Ah… después de todo, ese muchacho ha estado enamorado de ti, desde que eran niños ―agregó Shijima―. Sería una pena que luego de todos estos años que espero por ti, para que lo notaras, te termines casando con un extraño… Aunque dudo que eso pase, como ya te lo explique.

Lo que desconocía Shijima y todo su clan, es que los ancianos del consejo tenían como favorita a su hermana menor, ya que esta ya era una líder hecha y derecha, volviéndole la candidata perfecta para ser la esposa del líder de la arena.

Acababa de terminar con la asignación pendiente que tenía y se disponía a comer fugazmente en la cafetería del hospital, para luego tomar un descanso de minutos y proseguir con su labor.

Pero mientras se encontraba sentada, devorando su comida, una figura conocida apareció frente a ella.

― Taiyō Ann… ha pasado tiempo ―señaló Tsunade, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa un tanto retadora y se sentaba en la silla que tenía a un lado de esa mesa para dos―. Sabía que te encontraría aquí…

― ¿Quién eres anciana? ―fue lo único que escupió la Taiyō con indiferencia, aun con la boca semi llena―. Largo, hoy no estoy de humor para dar autógrafos a extranjeros…

La sannin se llenó de venas de ira, al escuchar tales palabras.

― Maldita mocosa, sé que te estás haciendo la que no me reconoce ―expresó furiosa, mientras la miraba fijamente de forma examinadora―. Parece que los años han sido bondadosos contigo, antes parecías un niño con malgenio… Jiraya ya me había comentado que te habías vuelto una hermosa mujer, aunque veo que tu personalidad agresiva ha perdurado…

Ann se detuvo en su masticar, para luego tragar en seco todo el contenido de su boca.

―Ve directo al grano, princesa de las babosas ―sentenció la Taiyō con desconfianza―. Sé muy bien que no has venido a elogiar mi apariencia ¿Quién te ha mandado? ¿El Kazekage?

― ¿Te refieres a Gaara? No, yo no vine a ti, influenciada por ese crio creído ―aclaró la senju―. Pero puedo notar que tampoco te llevas bien con el ¿no?

―Puede ser… pero, eso no te incumbe anciana ―respondió Ann, mientras volvía a llenarse la boca con comida, ya que el tiempo la apremiaba.

Fue entonces que la sannin, decidió a dar a conocer el verdadero motivo de su visita. Ya el lugar estaba completamente vació y vio que podían hablar con mayor privacidad.

―Orochimaru me contactó hace un par de semanas atrás ―explicó de forma relajada―. Creo que luego de enterarse del encierro de tu madre, sintió la necesidad, o mejor dicho, vio la oportunidad de acercarse a ti…

Ann quedo paralizada, con una expresión de furia contenida en su rostro.

―Dice que es consciente del odio que le guardas, y que no intenta reivindicarse ni nada parecido contigo, pero… ―titubeo un poco, al ver que la muchacha parecía que estallaría de cólera en cualquier segundo―, sabe que estás buscando el pergamino de la técnica del Edo Tensei, y que solo él tiene la versión completa de dicha técnica…

― ¿Cuánto dinero está pidiendo por ella? ―preguntó directa y calculadamente la Taiyō.

― No quiere dinero ―aclaró la senju―. Quiere ofrecerte un intercambio. Si tú le das la formula con la que hiciste a los clones perfectos, a nivel desarrollado, él te dará el pergamino que tanto buscas…

Ann bajó la cabeza, para luego reír de forma casi demente.

― Que broma más divertida ―dijo entre risas―. Los clones nunca existieron, son imposibles de crear, por lo menos ahora, con la tecnología que poseemos los médicos… "Clon" es solo el sufijo que les damos a los "humanos sintéticos" que nacieron en probetas ―siguió riendo con demencia―. Nunca existió semejante cosa y no sé quién sea el informante de aquel ser viperino, pero… ―calmó su éxtasis de risas, tratando de ponerse seria―, pero les ha dado una noticia falsa.

―Entonces, tu respuesta es un no ¿verdad? ―preguntó la sannin para dar por finalizada la reunión.

― Así tuviese la verdadera formula de los "clones", jamás haría un trato con ella, a comparación tuya o tu compañero de equipo, yo uso mi conocimientos médicos para el uso correcto de la ciencia y no a beneficio propio como Orochimaru…

―Bien, supongo que es todo lo que necesito escuchar, nos vemos ―expreso Tsunade con tranquilidad, mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba con dirección a la salida.

―Oye anciana, espera… ―reclamo la Taiyō, con seriedad―. Ahora que recuerdo… me debes dinero desde la otra vez ¿Cuándo me pagaras los 200 mil ryos que te presté cuando era niña?

Tsunade tembló de los nervios, se quedó un momento paralizada, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, tal como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, cuando sus acreedores le cobraban.

― ¡Lo siento! Olvide que te debía, te devolveré tu dinero luego ―se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la sannin.

―Gente de Konoha, ya decía yo que ninguna es confiable ―murmuró Ann con decepción, mientras terminaba de tomar el contenido de su vaso―. Ahí va su quinta Hokage… una adicta a las apuestas y con deudas más grandes que su talla de brassier…

Estaba de camino a su oficina, cuando por los parlantes se precisaba su presencia en emergencias.

Camino lo más rápido posible por los pasillos, hasta que se topó con un rubio ninja de Konoha.

―Oh, lo siento, no quería empujarte, he estado buscando a una anciana, no se ve como una anciana, pero créeme, lo es. Es rubia y bonita ―Naruto la miró a los ojos, y quedo hipnotizado por el dorado de su rostro―… aunque no tanto como tu… ―expresó a lo tonto.

―A un lado, subordinado de Konoha, no tengo tiempo para fanáticos ―lo apartó de su camino, con uno de sus brazos, para seguir su trayecto.

―Oye, espera… ―objetó Naruto, mientras intentaba seguir a la desconocida ninja médico―, pero el jalón de orejas de una mano con guantes, lo detuvo.

―Naruto, grandísimo tonto, deja de molestar a las personas ―dijo indignada Sakura, apareciendo en escena―. Tsunade-sama se encuentra en la entrada del hospital, te advertimos que esperaras ahí…

―Ah… Sakura-chan ya no me jales, es que estaban tardando demasiado y decidí buscarlas…

Ya había caído el anochecer, y con ello, la fiesta sorpresa para el Kazekage.

Dos figuras se encontraban sentadas en un bar, a cercanías del hospital.

―Ann-sama ¿segura que no irá? Si ha sido invitada, debería ir, aunque sea por unos minutos ―expreso Shun, un tanto preocupada, con un vaso de coctel en sus manos.

―Si voy, es más que seguro que intentare partirle la cara a ese pelirrojo creído ―respondió Ann, mientras se bebía de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso―. Esto es exquisito ¿Qué es lo que contiene?―le preguntó al barman de la barra.

―Es malteada de chocolate amargo, con 5% ron y 15% vodka, señorita ―le respondió este.

―Ah, primera vez que oigo esos nombres, pero dame otra ―demandó la rubia, mientras le devolvía su vaso vacío.

―Como ordene, estará lista en unos segundos.

Shun miro con preocupación a su líder, ya llevaba como diez de esos vasos de chocolate y alcohol. Temía que esta se pusiese difícil de controlar en un par de minutos más.

―Ann-sama… ¿está enojada? Sé que tuvimos un día bastante complicado, pero no creo que beber en exceso sea la solución…

Ann la miró con un poco de molestia.

―Si no quieres estar aquí conmigo, eres libre de irte, no estas obligada a nada, anda vete y déjame tranquila ―señalo la rubia, mientras volvía a tomar el vaso que le ofrecía el barman y se lo tomaba de un solo tiro, para luego pedirle otro.

― Seguro está enojada por que se topó con Gaara-sama, hoy en la tarde, cuando fue a tratar esa emergencia en el sector bajo del hospital ¿verdad? Ameno me conto, que usted quedo muy molesta luego de su encuentro con nuestro líder.

―Tu hija, Ameno, es una cotilla, y si, ese pelirrojo terminó sacándome de quicio ―apelo la Taiyō―. Tuve que vivir unos de los peores días de mi trabajo, por culpa de su estúpido cumpleaños. Y encima viene a querer imponerme que vaya a esta, alegando que tiene cosas que hablar conmigo… ¿es que no puede dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en querer ganarse mi amistad? ―termino diciendo con molestia.

― Gaara-sama siempre es así de amigable con todos, tal vez insiste con usted, porque no desea que termine como el en un pasado ―explico Shun con calma―. Sabía que la familia del Kazekage…

―Sí, si… ya sé que tuvo una infancia difícil, me lo repiten cada día, si no eres tú, son mis clones o cualquier anciano fanático suyo que debo atender ―respondió Ann, para luego callarse en seco, debido a un dolor en su estómago―. Iré un rato al sanitario, permiso…

Shun se quedó sola, preocupada por la alteración de su líder.

―Tal vez mañana me rete por hacer esto, pero no soporto verla sufrir, en ese estado tan agresivo ―sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su vestido, y coloco tres pastillas en la bebida chocolatada de esta―, con esto sentirá cansancio y se irá dormir pronto, aunque ―le colocó dos píldoras más―, Ann-sama tiene resistencia a los fármacos, mejor me aseguró con esto…

Las pastillas se desasieron en cuestión de segundos, dejando su efecto en la dulce y embriagable bebida.

Ann volvió a los minutos y tomo el líquido sin la menor sospecha.

―Bueno, he estado analizando tus palabras, mientras sufría en el baño y creo que tal vez tenías razón, o el alcohol está alterando mi visión de las cosas ―musito al rubia―. ¿Todavía tienes ese regalo que preparaste contigo?

―Ah sí, por supuesto ―dijo la castaña, mientras sacaba una maceta vacía de color oro, decorada con un moño, y se la entregaba en sus manos.

― ¿Una maceta? ―enuncio un tanto intrigada―, que regalo más inusual…

―Según la revista que leí, nuestro líder gusta del cultivo de cactus ―refuto Shun―. Una maceta es un buen regalo para un jardinero…

― Que gusto más aburrido… ―añadió la rubia.

 **(Nota: solo en esta escena, le pediría que escucharan esta canción de fondo /eXDU9um19HM, si no les re direcciona el link, pueden buscarla como The secrets, de The Weeknd)**

Llegó al dichoso lugar donde se estaba dando la celebración.

Mas ya no había mucha gente y algunas personas de limpieza empezaban a recoger las mesas y decorado.

Bueno, corrí con suerte, llegue tarde, pero llegué, eso cuenta ―pensó con alegría la Taiyō, mientras intentaba encontrar la mesa de los regalos, para dejar el suyo y marcharse, mas no lo encontró.

Fue ahí que a sus espaldas, escuchó la conversación de dos personas.

―Oye Kankurō ¿Dónde está Gaara? No me digas que ya se acabó la fiesta…

―Ah, disculpa, pero él tenía algo que hacer, antes de que acabase el día, guarda tus ánimos para mañana….

¡Maldición! No debí escuchar eso, ahora que sé que se encuentra por ahí, deberé buscarlo, que fastidio…

Se alejó del lugar, con rumbo a la dirección donde sentía la presencia del pelirrojo.

Se detuvo en seco, al ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era el cementerio de la aldea.

Sin duda, era uno de los lugares menos favoritos de la Taiyō. Dudó por unos segundos, si debía entrar o esperar a que este saliese de ahí.

Obviamente eligió la primera opción, ya que no era alguien de paciencia. Y le producía cierta curiosidad saber por qué se encontraba ahí el pelirrojo.

Se adentró sigilosamente en el lugar, hasta llegar cerca de donde se encontraba este.

Era una noche de luna llena, así que era fácil divisarlo con la mirada.

Se ocultó detrás de la muralla de piedra natural que dividía las secciones del cementerio, y lo espió con sigilo.

Quedó un tanto asombrada por la primera escena que observo, el cual era un plano del rostro del pelirrojo, quien lloraba intensamente.

"Oh… ya comprendo…"

Este se encontraba sentado de rodillas frente a una lápida, la cual tenía grabado el nombre "Karura" en ella.

Ann dejo de observar, para luego apoyarse en la pared que la ocultaba, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, doblando uno de sus brazos.

Algo por dentro le remordía la mente.

Sintió que el Kazekage empezaba a moverse, así que decidió desaparecer de la escena.

"No deberías ser tan grosera con él, no sabes por lo que ha vivido"

Esas palabras de Eros, se repetían constantemente en su mente, mientras corría por encima de los techos de la aldea con dirección a su hogar.

Su mente estaba tan alterada, que tropezó, provocando que cayese en una calle, desértica por la hora, ya que era casi media noche.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar de forma desganada.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que se detuvo, soltó el regalo que llevaba en una mano y comenzó a reír de forma extraña.

―Así que… esa es la herida que llevas en tu corazón, Kazekage ―murmuró entre risas―. Esa es la razón de tu mirada triste oculta por una falsa seriedad, eres patético, patético… ¿Acaso debería matarte, para acabar con tu dolor?

Siguió riendo, mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscuro, adornado por la estrella y la imponente luna.

―Pero… ―prosiguió murmurando― Por qué… si estoy tan feliz al descubrir tú desgracia… ¿Por qué siento que mi alma llora?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, los cuales expresaban dolor, acallando poco a poco el sonido de sus labios.

"Al veces, nuestros labios dicen cosas contrarias a lo que siente nuestro corazón, solo cuando los dos estén en armonía, sabrás que eres sincera…"

Esa frase salida de los recuerdos con su padre, la dejo en estado de shock.

Más no solo era eso, el efecto de la droga que le había dado Shun empezaba a hacerle efecto.

―Qué demonios… ―murmuró, para segundos después, caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Dos figuras, a los minutos, se acercaron hacia ella, mientras la observaban con indiferencia.

―Te dije que se encontraba por acá, mira que quedar desvanecida en medio de una calle, que vulgar ―sentencio Eros.

―Bueno, huele un poco a una especie de alcohol, capaz estaba ebria ―añadió Ágape, mientras la sentaba apoyada en una pared―. Igual me mimetizare con ella, nunca lo he hecho mientras dormía, pero apenas tengo fuerzas y no duraré hasta mañana.

―Adelante… estaré aquí, hasta que termines de fusionarte ―respondió Eros.

Entonces, Ágape se deformó, para luego unirse a su original.

Cuando el proceso terminó, esta abrió los ojos, para luego levantarse. Tenía una mirada extraña.

―Wow… así que así se siente ser ella…. ―expreso la voz de Ágape, en el cuerpo de Ann―. Puedo leer todos sus recuerdos y memorias, hasta el momento que se desvaneció… puedo sentir un gran poder corriendo en mi interior, y también un leve mareo… ―terminó diciendo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano.

―Ya veo, como ella se encuentra inconsciente, te es fácil, manipular su cuerpo… en fin, ya me voy… te sugeriría a que vuelvas a casa ―indico el rubio, mientras se disponía a caminar con lentitud.

―Hey, espera ―lo detuvo Ágape, agarrándolo de un brazo―. No comprendo del todo los pensamientos que el yo original tenia, pero hay una orden en concreto, donde dice que desea matar al Kazekage…

― ¿Y que con eso? ―manifestó indiferente Eros―, yo ya me había dado cuenta de ello, sin necesidad de ver sus recuerdos…

―No, no lo entiendes ―insistió la rubia―. Si matamos al Kazekage, nuestro yo original, podría recompensarnos, ahora que busco en sus memorias, parece que conoce la forma de volvernos dos seres completos, independientes de ella. Comprendes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? ―inquirió con emoción.

Eros entreabrió los ojos, ser libre, era lo que más deseaba en su artificial existencia. Pero no sería capaz de matar a alguien por serlo, no lo valdría.

― No me interesa, y deberías dejar de soñar en eso y volver a casa ―objeto con desinterés, para luego estirar su brazo, liberándose, y volviendo a caminar.

―Pues bien, lo hare yo sola, veras que no te necesito ―refutó con seguridad la rubia, mientras agarraba el regalo que estaba en el suelo, y tomaba impulso, para luego irse saltando por entre medio de los edificios, con dirección al centro de la aldea.

Eros, suspiro con decepción, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir, mas no podía hacerse de la vista gorda con lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Supongo que tendré que buscar la forma de detenerla, o nos pondrá en graves problemas a los tres ―murmuró.

Fue entonces, que la solución a sus problemas apareció caminando a metros suyos, eran "dos respuestas" para ser exacto.

Ágape corría a gran velocidad, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía increíble ser la mente principal en un cuerpo como en el de Ann.

Iba recordando, como anteriormente, había visto que está, en sus prácticas, despertó una clase de transformación que no implicaba a Iderum. Solo duro unos segundos, pero pudo grabar en su mente las poses de mano para efectuarla. Esa sería la técnica que usaría para terminar con el pelirrojo. Le producía cierta clase de diversión, ansiedad y euforia el pensar que lo lograría.

Llegó al lugar, donde sentía la presencia del Kazekage, era en la azotea de la mansión de este. Lo observó con sigilo, mientras se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la entrada.

Este miraba de forma tranquila el nocturno cielo. Pero reaccionó a su presencia.

― ¿Quien anda ahí? Identifícate ―exigió.

"Bien, hora de actuar, solo debo hacerme pasar por mi yo original"

― Disculpe, siento llegar tan tarde, mas insistía en verlo ―dijo copiando la voz de Ann―. Le he traído un regalo ―extendió sus manos, ofreciéndole la maceta.

Gaara la observó con una pizca de desconfianza, mas decidió ignorarla, y aceptar el presente.

―Oh, no se hubiera tomado la molestia, gracias ―agarro el regalo, mientras intentaba poner una expresión amigable en su rostro.

"Que tonto, cayó en la trampa, sin más…"

― Ahora muere, por ingenuo ―expresó con aire de victoria, Ágape, mientras activaba la transformación.

Su rostro tomó un aspecto horrible, siendo sus ojos, los primeros en transformarse como los de una serpiente, activando una de genjutsu donde dejaba a la víctima paralizado, pero consciente.

Gaara intento reaccionar, pero fue demasiado tarde, su cuerpo cayó en la inercia, tumbando la maceta que llevaba en sus manos.

Ann, o por lo menos, lo que él pensaba que era "Ann" se acercó a él, como con la clara intención de hacerle daño. Su rostro se veía casi idéntico al de Orochimaru, el sannin de Konoha. Pálido y un tanto escamoso, como la piel de una serpiente.

Estaba a punto de agarrarlo por los hombros, pero unas sombras detrás de ellos, una más grande que la otra, la detuvieron agarrando una enorme piedra, para golpearla en la cabeza.

Esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, al parecer por que no estaba acostumbrada al cuerpo que controlaba, y perdió el conocimiento, debido al golpe, saliéndole un enorme chichón en el centro de su cabeza.

Cayó encima del pelirrojo, quien reacciono a los segundos, debido a que el usuario de la técnica de parálisis se encontraba inconsciente.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. La jefa medico había intentado atacarlo ¿o no? Lo único seguro, es que los dos se encontraban en el suelo, y que ahora la tenía inconsciente en su regazo.

"Ann estaba siendo controlada por uno de sus clones, ahora no haya nada que temer, ella no lo atacaría nunca"―escuchó a una de las sombras decir, para luego desaparecer del lugar, llevando a rastras una sombra más chica, abrazada a él.

Llegó a su casa, con la Taiyō en brazos y les contó lo sucedido a sus hermanos.

Estos deliraron un poco, pero luego aceptaron dejarla pasar la noche en su hogar.

Como no tenían una habitación para huéspedes disponible en ese momento, ya que la usual para esas ocasiones se había convertido en el depósito de materiales para las marionetas de Kankurō y muñecas raras que habían dejado de interesarle a Temari, optaron por dejarla dormir en la habitación de Gaara, yendo este a dormir en la cama extra que tenía su hermana, en sus aposentos.

―Hey Gaara, te olvidas tu oso ―expresó Temari, mientras se los extendía en sus ocupadas manos, llenas de su sabana, almohada y pijama.

―Oh, cierto, gracias ―respondió el pelirrojo.

―Este peluche ya está muy viejo, la próxima vez que pase por las tiendas de muñecos, te regalare uno nuevo ―agregó Kankurō, mientras agarraba a este de uno de sus afelpados brazos y lo miraba de forma inquisitoria.

―No… este está bien para mí ―aclaró Gaara, mientras se lo quitaba y volvía a poner entre sus cosas, para luego salir de escena.

―Como que le tiene mucho cariño a ese oso viejo ―objeto el castaño.

―Déjalo, ese peluche guarda una gran importancia pare Gaara, según escuche una vez de Yashamaru, mamá lo eligió, cuando acomodaba su habitación, al enterarse que estaba embarazada de él ―explicó Temari con un poco de añoranza.

―Oh… ahora ya comprendo por qué lo cuida tanto ―respondió Kankurō con un tono de nostalgia―. Ese peluche es el regalo de mamá.

Un nuevo día comenzaba.

Gaara se encontraba dormido plácidamente, en compañía de su oso. Hasta parecía que sonreía.

Pero el golpe de la puerta del baño cerrándose con fuerza, lo despertó de golpe.

Recordó que había dormido en la habitación de su hermana y esta tendía a ser muy ruidosa.

Aun con una expresión de somnolencia, se levantó. El reloj de pared marcaba poco más de las 7 am.

Tenía que bañarse y desayunar, para luego ir al trabajo.

Camino medio dormido, con dirección a su habitación. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y descubrió para alivio suyo, que su problemático huésped no daba señales de despertar.

Entro de puntillas, rumbo a su baño, para darse su ducha matutina.

Despertó de golpe, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, sin poder reconocer donde se encontraba.

― ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ―murmuro, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con dolor debido a la resaca y una bola desconocida en la corona de su cabeza―. ¿Y por qué estoy vestida así? ―dijo con más preocupación, mientras estiraba el pijama en forma de vestido suelto, y descubría con horror que no tenía ropa interior debajo.

Se levantó asustada, más intento calmarse. ¿Qué era lo peor que hubiera podido pasar? Capaz de la ebriedad pasó la noche con alguno de los segundos esposos que tenía en el harem de su clan, y se encontraba en la habitación de uno de estos, aunque la decoración no era la misma de la que usualmente usaban y olía a un fuerte aroma, mezcla de lavanda y cloro.

Entro un tanto desconfiada al baño, mas noto que este estaba vació.

Se relajó, y camino en dirección al lavabo, para mojarse la cara y tratar de aliviar un poco su dolor de cabeza.

Fue entonces que, de la nada, una mano se extendió por un lado de una cortina que había en el lugar para extraer una pequeña toalla, para su cabello, y luego salir completamente desnudo, en busca de su bata de baño.

Fue tarde su reacción, al notar que no se encontraba solo.

Ann estaba frente al lavabo, mirándolo de costado con una expresión, mezcla de impacto y angustia en su rostro, petrificada.

Instintivamente, mas rojo que de costumbre, se cubrió con la bata de baño. Para luego quedarse en silencio, al igual que su huésped, por unos segundos, mientras se miraban con angustia.

Pensó el disculparse, pero cuando intento hablar, esta corrió despavorida del lugar, gritando de una forma femenina que jamás había mostrado, con dirección hacia la salida de la habitación.

―Espere, por favor, todo es un malentendido, puedo explicarlo ―expresó con angustia el pelirrojo, corriendo detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla.

Ese día prometía ser muy, muy, pero muy largo.

FIN.

Nha… mentira. FINAL DE TEMPORADA.

 **Hola mis lectores, siento la demora en actualizar, tuve muchos contratiempos. Tengo muchas cosas que decir, y posiblemente ustedes tengan algunas que preguntar, así que mañana estaré subiendo una actualización extra, respondiendo las preguntas (si es que me las hacen claro) y dando detalles de la segunda temporada.**

 **La cual se titulará *sonido de tambores*:**

" **Crónicas de la Arena: Lazos."**

 **Al ser el último capítulo, os traje un especial de cinco imágenes, si, cinco en total.**

 **Ya saben que, si están leyendo esto en fanfiction,net, este capítulo tiene cinco imágenes, mas no puedo subirlas aquí debido a que la plataforma no lo permite. Pueden encontrar las imágenes en mi página de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei" sección fotos/álbum/Crónicas de la Arena.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	33. DATA BOOK, AGRADECIMIENTOS Y NOTA FINAL

**DATA BOOK, CREDITOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS Y NOTAS FINALES.**

Hola chic s, aquí yo de nuevo, con la última nota que prometí que os postearía. Empezare con el data book del Oc antagonista de la historia, si, esa que ha sido un dolor de cabeza para nuestro querido pelirrojo, Gaara.

 **TAIYO ANNGELIUS.**

 **Edad actual:** 18 años (hasta el final de la primera temporada)

 **Altura:** 1,70 m

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 5 de Abril.

 **Signo:** Aries.

 **Elementos:** Fuego y viento.

 **Comida favorita:** Dulces, salados y todo lo que no tenga maní.

 **Comida menos favorita:** Sopas y maní.

 **Hobbies:** Acariciar gatos, dormir, leer comedias, entrenar.

 **Datos extras o curiosidades:** Ann siempre ha sido una persona fría y distante, aun desde la época en que era niña y tenía a su amoroso padre. No le gustan las personas idealistas como el Kazekage, ya que piensa que son ingenuos. Nunca se ha enamorado, más le gusta una persona. Su orgullo es su mayor poder. Nunca ha tenido amigos de su edad, mucho menos amigas. Todavía sufre de secuelas, por las torturas de su madre. Su rebeldía es inmedible, más tiende a tener un gran respeto a su deber como médico. Hay una historia detrás de su nuevo corte de cabello.

 **CREDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

Lo que más disfrute de esta historia, fue poder haber plasmado en algunas imágenes, la esencia de los personajes.

Me gusta escribir, más soy pésima dibujando, tanto que reprobé una vez, en secundaria, la materia de artes y dibujo xD y no, no es broma.

Así que tuve ayuda por este lado. Contratando para ello a tres artistas dibujantes.

―La portada principal, fue hecha por **"Sasaki NH",** y pueden seguirla en su página de devianart

― Las escenas del capítulo 11, 21 y 24 fueron hechas por **"Key"** y pueden ver más de sus artes en su página de Facebook KeysArtWorld/

― El primer boceto triple de Anngelius, el perfil doble de los 6 Ocs Taiyō, las escenas de los capítulo 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 20, 22, 23, 25 hasta la portada del capítulo final, fueron hechas por el artista gráfico **"Leonardo Amaya – Dibujos"** el cual pueden encontrar más de sus creaciones en su página de Facebook . .dibujos/

 **NOTAS FINALES.**

Solo he tenido un comentario extendido de un fiel usser en fanfiction, net. Me encantó la forma en que expresó sus dudas y posibles teorías xD

Jpach07, espero no te moleste responderte aquí.

Me hablaste sobre la ausencia de Darui en la 1ra escena del capítulo final. La verdad es que fue un simple descuido de mi parte no incluirlo, al igual que el error del Raikage, donde muestra dos brazos, cuando en la actualidad solo posee uno.

Me diste nombres de las sombras, más te respondo que solo uno de ellos es acertado, el otro no.

Sobre mi ausencia… es un tema más delicado. Yo ya no soy una estudiante, mas tengo un trabajo y en estos últimos meses, he tenido unos problemas médicos, no son letales, pero mi médico me sugirió que pase menos tiempo frente a un ordenador y que descanse, o mi salud empeorara. Posiblemente tenga que usar lentes, al año que viene.

Y por último, pero no menos importante. La aparición de Shijima y su familia en mi historia. Como ya habrán leído antes, explique que Crónicas de la Arena seguiría el orden cronológico de la historia principal y canónica de la serie de Naruto. Incluyendo a las novelas epilogo que salieron luego del capítulo 700. Aparte de Jpach07, no sé si muchos lo sepan, o se han dado cuenta, pero mi OTP es el GaaShiji (GaaraxShijima) aun a pesar de ser multishipper y pro Gaara-harem (sí, me gusta shippear a lord Kazekage con todas las Naruto girls), esta pareja me robó el corazón y su novela se volvió mi religión.

Pero, debo aclarar que, esto no afectará en nada a la historia que escribo. No soy de las que les gusta formar parejas de forma clara, así que si son fan de alguna de las posibles parejas que se han dado en la historia, emociónense, pero no tanto. Ya decidí como terminara todo, y créanme, nada terminara como parece, me gusta generar drama y cambios inesperados, al veces 7u7 aunque eso ya lo deben saber, si han leído hasta aquí.

Así, que las únicas parejas canon que encontraran, y no tocaré su final serán NH, SS, ShikaTema, Saino y ChoKarui.

Veo que casi nadie lo ha notado, pero el capítulo final es una narración vista desde otro lente. Mi otro fic, titulado "Mi regalo (Gaara) Historia de cumpleaños" es la historia enfocada en las vivencias de Gaara, ese mismo día de su natal, con una leve variación al final, os invito a leerla para que sepan de lo que hablo, podrán encontrarla en mi perfil.

Bien, espero haber resuelto alguna duda, que otros no se hayan animado a preguntar.

Antes de dar la sinopsis de la próxima temporada, quiero aprovechar para avisar que esta historia será editada, de acá unas semanas, ya que he visto unos dedazos y tildes comidas por ahí.

 **CRONICAS DE LA ARENA: LAZOS.**

Gaara pensaba que por fin tendría un descanso de sus actuales preocupaciones, y podría pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos, su familia querida. Más no podía estar más equivocado. Un pequeño recordatorio del pasado, le hará ver lo mejor de esos años, que no volverían jamás.

― ¡Gaara! Maldita sea, di algo ―gruñó molesto el castaño, con mirada expectante hacia él, mientras el Nara y su hermana estaban frente de ellos, como esperando una respuesta―. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ―terminó preguntando con tristeza.

El pelirrojo, afligido, bajó su rostro, aun sentado en la silla de su oficina.

" _No quiero que Temari se aleje de nosotros… más quiero que sea feliz ¿Por qué ambas cosas no pueden ocurrir dentro de nuestra aldea?"_

Empezó a caer a gran velocidad, por más que intentase reaccionar, su cuerpo no contestaba.

" _¿Acaso este es mi final?" ―pensó, mientras sentía como se le escapaba la vida―. Nadie vendrá por mi… supongo que, lo tengo merecido, por no escucharla…"_

Lo cierto es… que de verdad me gusta, más temo de su reacción si le confieso lo que siento ―expresó el pelirrojo serenamente, mientras Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaban estupefactos por sus palabras y tumbaban los vasos de té de sus manos―. El saberlo puede que provoque que se distancie de mí… y es lo que menos quiero…

Los Bijuus los habían acorralado en el peor de los lugares.

―Son Goku ¿Por qué demonios nos atacas? ―gritó el castaño, mientras resguardaba la carreta donde se encontraban los niños nobles que habían rescatado―. ¿No se supone que ustedes los bijus no atacarían a los humanos?

Pero el ser no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras, y volvió a atacarlos.

― Es inútil Kankurō, ellos están siendo controlados ―expresó Gaara, mientras se agarraba la herida de su brazo y se levantaba del suelo―, mira las aspas negras de sus ojos, están bajo el genjutsu del sharingan―. Sin duda, todo esto ha sido planeado, los nobles solo eran una carnada.

― ¡Cuidado! Ya viene de nuevo ― gritó la voz de la chica que os acompañaba, con terror.

El rey mono volvía a saltar sobre ellos, expulsando una lluvia de lava, que corroía hasta el acero.

Esta vez su defensa de arena no los salvaría, probablemente sería el fin de ambos hermanos.

Espero que con esos spoilers les baste para pensar xD Habrán muchos cameos de personajes sorpresa de la serie, como último dato.

La próxima temporada saldrá el sábado 14 de Abril del 2018.

Sé que es bastante tiempo, pero es lo que necesito para terminar otros proyectos que tengo inconclusos (y descansar, como dice el doc) para luego dedicarme de nuevo por completo a esta nueva entrega.

Estaré sacando alguna que otra imagen inédita de Crónicas para los especiales de Halloween, Navidad y cumpleaños de Gaara.

Por favor, no duden en seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei", para que no se pierdan las novedades.

Un besazo y hasta pronto.

Ei.


End file.
